Stargate: SG-1 - New Beginnings
by D M Harper
Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: If you take the time to read, please be kind and review.

* * *

Chapter 1

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force stood waiting patiently at her position on the bottom of the Gate ramp in the Embarkation Room. She was dressed in navy blue SG-1 battle fatigues and checking the weight distribution of the forty pound kit on her back. After ten and a half years of wearing the extra gear, it had become her second skin and at times, she still felt naked without it. Carter suddenly fidgeted with her long blonde pigtail, trying to suppress her nerves before returning her right hand over the butt of her P90 rifle. She was due to be introduced to the newly appointed Stargate Base Commander and no one throughout the complex had any inkling as to who it was.

Since the invasion threat to Earth and the near annihilation of the Milky Way Galaxy from the Ori had been nullified for over six months with the discovery of the Ark of Truth, there had been several changes to the Stargate Project, least of all the personnel. Major General Hank Landry had been transferred to Homeworld Security and his position had been filled in a caretaker capacity by Major General Peter Swain.

The fight against the Ori had taken a heavy toll on all SG teams based on Earth and the Pegasus Galaxy, and in the end, seventy two SG members had perished. They in turn, had been replaced by others eager to take up the challenge of defending their planet and her neighbouring worlds. SG-1 had remained stoic at the front line of defence with the other SG squads until the ultimate resolution had been discovered thus ensuring an end to the battle.

The SG teams had been hailed as heroes, but for the members of SG-1, the accolades did not sit well upon their shoulders. Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell and his team had been humble in receiving praise from the various sections of the Military and world Governments that were privy to the true functions of the Stargate Commands on Earth and Atlantis under the provisions of the Gate Alliance Treaty.

During the last stand against the Ori, Mitchell had received a serious leg injury and immediately requested a leave of absence. It was granted and he spent six months away from the Cheyenne Mountain Complex recuperating. Carter knew the real reason for such a long break - Mitchell was drained both physically and mentally and needed to regroup. He was burnt out and had nothing left to give to the SGC. Mitchell had spoken to Carter and discussed the matter at length when they had both been in the Infirmary during their last post-mission physical. Mitchell had felt he was beyond continuing with the Project and if he didn't take the time off, he would certainly resign. Carter gave him her full support and wished him well. The friends kept in contact regularly via phone or e-mails and after each conversation, Mitchell had sounded more positive, relaxed and had regained his passion for his career.

Lieutenant Colonel Sam Carter had been put in charge of SG-1 during Mitchell's absence and thoroughly relished being the Commanding Officer once again. The vacant position left by Mitchell on the team was backfilled on a mission to mission basis and it was with great relief, that SG-1 welcomed Mitchell back some two weeks earlier.

-o-

Twenty minutes prior to entering the Embarkation Room, Carter had been working in her laboratory situated on sublevel twenty one on samples that had been brought back during the current off-world mission by SG-1. Carter had sworn loudly when her work was interrupted by the phone ringing. She had just about finished cataloguing the last of the specimens on the table and wasn't happy about the intrusion. Pushing away from the table, the scientist had walked over to the wall phone and lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Carter!" she'd answered loudly with annoyance.

_"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but you are required to jump in thirty minutes and the new base Commander has asked that you meet him A-SAP in the Embarkation Room."_

"On my way," replied Carter. She'd quickly finished up in the lab and run to the locker room to change into battle fatigues. Next stop had been a quick pre-mission medical check, followed by a visit to the armoury.

Now, as she waited for the arrival of the new Commander Officer, she wondered why she was needed back on P4X-277. Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c had the situation well under control, hence the reason she had returned twelve hours previously on her own with the examples.

Carter checked her watch; there were still ten minutes before the Gate was due to be opened and turned to face the nearest blast door to her right when she heard it slide open. A Security Force team entered and took up position around the room. She observed two other people enter closely thereafter and her face broke into a wide grin the instant she recognised one of the duo; it was Lieutenant General George Hammond. Sam immediately stood to attention and saluted her former Commander. No matter how hard she tired, she couldn't erase her smile, so gave up trying.

Hammond returned salute then directed, "At ease Colonel Carter."

Carter instantly relaxed and looked at the person standing beside the General. She noted they were wearing Colonel rank insignia and wearing black SG battle fatigues. Sam was strangely intrigued with the tall stranger and wondered who they were, why they were wearing an SG uniform with SG-1 badges on the sleeves and why they were with George? Her thoughts quickly returned to reality and she said, "It's good to see you out of retirement Sir."

Hammond winked at her and replied, "It's very good to be back at SGC Sam. I was starting to tire of being around the Oval Office advising the President."

Sam noted the casualness of Hammond's reply, but wasn't prepared when he stepped forward and drew her into his embrace and whispered into her ear, "I have missed you my dear girl."

Sam was close to losing her composure, but held herself in check, "I missed you too George. It wasn't quite the same around here without you."

George smiled broadly, "Well, let's change that, shall we?"

It took all she had to keep the tears at bay, "I am with you Sir."

When the pair separated, they both returned to military persona - although Sam was still grinning madly.

Hammond stepped back and introduced the other officer, "Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, I'd like to introduce Colonel Dana Ridley. Colonel Ridley is joining us here at the SGC and is the newest member of SG-1."

Sam's smile disappeared instantly and was replaced by an inquisitive scowl. "Sir?" she inquired curiously.

Hammond grinned crookedly at her, "Colonel Carter, since the battle with the Ori highlighted the necessity for our existence, it seems the Government and Homeworld Security have had a shake up and have seen fit to provide us with extra funding and staff. Colonel Ridley is one of many new staff allocated to the Project."

Colonel Ridley, who had stood by quietly the entire time, finally moved forward and offered her hand to Sam.

Sam cleared her mind of Hammond's declaration and shook the proffered hand, "Pleased to meet you Colonel and welcome to SGC." The handshake was firm and controlled while Sam noted the dark green eyes staring back at her. She withdrew her hand slowly and waited.

"Thank you Colonel Carter, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sam's knees buckled slightly as an inner thought made its presence_, "Oh … my … God, that voice is sheer rhapsody." _It had been over three years since she had been affected by another's voice; three years and six long painful months to be exact. After her best friend, lover and wife, Doctor Janet Fraiser, had been killed in the line of duty, Sam had initially struggled to overcome the enormity of her loss and grief. Janet had been slain while saving the life of another SG team member, but her heroic sacrifice offered little comfort for Sam as she tried to find a way out of the pain fog she had been engulfed in at the time.

She had finally come to terms with the sorrow twelve months ago, but it took a lot of hard work and support from her friends, Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, George, Sara and her adoptive daughter Cassandra. They'd managed to bring her out of the darkness that was slowly suffocating her and she returned to some semblance of the life she had known before Janet had loved her.

Janet had specified in her will that Sam was to have sole custody of Cassie. The condition had been made five years prior to her death, when Cassie was only thirteen and the codicil had been a moot point. Cassie had already turned eighteen and was preparing to attend University, but she had asked Sam if she could live in her house and not Janet's. Sam had agreed as the memories in the residence were too raw for both of them. It was where they had spent most of their time together as a happy family. Sam's dwelling had practically been empty for five years, but still held recollections of Janet and resulted in Sam selling the house and buying another for her and Cassie. Slowly over the past year she had begun to display more mementoes of Janet around her two storey abode. All of Janet's possessions, except for a few personal items, had been endowed to Cassie and placed in storage until she decided what to do with them.

Major General Jack O'Neill and Doctor Daniel Jackson had organised the move for Cassie and the eventual sale of Janet's house. Sam had been unable to enter the home and the already close bond she shared with Cassie continued to strengthen as they sought solace in one another's company.

To everyone's surprise, Sam had decreased the amount of time she usually spent at the base and when off duty, remained by Cassie's side. She had even resigned from the Stargate Command and taken up a position with Area 51 so as to have better working hours and be more available to her daughter. The talented scientist had been lured back to SGC two years ago when the threat of the Ori had intensified and she was now currently content with her life with Cassie and her career.

On the other hand, Cassie had matured rapidly during the past three years and was currently in her third year of a Medical Degree at Yale University. Sam was extremely proud of her achievements and missed her dearly while she was away from home.

-o-

As Sam stepped back from Colonel Ridley, she was overcome with her memories of Janet. Tears formed in her eyes as she chastised herself for being disrespectful to Janet and the love they had shared. She had no business being smitten by the Colonel's tone, so she lowered her cap to cover her eyes and the evidence of her betrayal.

Hammond noticed the tears, cleared his throat and explained, "Colonel Ridley comes to us via the Pentagon where she has spent the past five years with the Intelligence Section."

Sam tried to lighten her mood by saying, "Very impressive. I hope you are not here to spy on us for Henry Hayes' band of non-believers?"

Colonel Ridley laughed in a deep husky pitch, "Rest assured Lieutenant Colonel, I, like President Hayes, am an advocate for the work you do. I am here to be part of the action, five years behind a desk has done my body no favours."

In spite of herself, Sam giggled and retorted, "That's okay, because action is constantly on the menu here at SGC."

Ridley smiled back at Sam and nodded. Sam couldn't help but look the woman over as she was distracted with the Gate chevron sequence beginning.

_ "Two minutes to Gate opening," _came the announcement over the speakers.

Ridley stood by in awe as the Gate's inner track started to activate.

_ "Chevron one encoded," _boomed Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman over the intercom system.

With the diversion occupying Ridley, Sam took the opportunity to take a closer look at her new team member. She stood about three inches taller than herself, so had to be around the six foot mark. Ridley's dark brown hair fell just below the collar of her shirt and was slightly wavy. Sam had noted earlier that Ridley's eyes were a deep shade of jade, but now she noted they were surrounded by the longest black eyelashes she had ever seen. Sam's line of sight lowered and took in the broad shoulders, straight back, svelte waist, slender hips and long legs. She suddenly thought to herself, _"I seriously doubt five years behind a desk had interfered with her physique." _From what Sam could make out from under the fatigues and kit, Colonel Ridley had the build of a top class sportswoman. She appeared to be toned for strength and endurance and the look suited her well. Sam's examination was interrupted with the announcement that chevron six was encoded and locked.

Ridley turned to face Sam and spoke, "Colonel Carter, I want you to know that I am looking forward to being part of your team."

Hammond interjected, "Colonels, you are to rendezvous with Colonel Mitchell, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c at their latest base camp. Colonel Ridley has the coordinates. Colonel Carter, Colonel Ridley will be your third in command. I will leave it to you to make the introductions to the others. God speed Colonels." General Hammond stepped back and left the room to return the Control Room.

Sam took a step back and Ridley automatically followed. "A word of advice, you may experience some nausea your first few times through the Gate until you became accustomed to the sensation of feeling like you have been frozen solid, it's a result of your molecules being compressed while they undergo reconstitution for about a millisecond," elucidated Sam as she checked her G.D.O.

"Thanks for the guidance, but I have it covered. I read the experience is similar to pulling out of a bombing run in a fighter plane at 8-plus Gs." Ridley reached into her top breast pocket and popped a couple of multi coloured candies into her mouth.

Sam was about to inquire as to their origin and expand on the theory when the Gate activated. Ridley stood in wonder as the Energy Vortex appeared. Carter smiled at the other woman's reaction to the phenomenon.

Once the light blue wave retracted and settled into the Event Horizon, Sam stepped up onto the platform and Ridley followed. Sam took a quick glance at Ridley and giggled at the expression of pure delight on the Colonel's face; she resembled the proverbial kid in a candy store.

Overhead, Hammond's voice came over the speakers, "You have a go Colonels."

Ridley reached out with her left hand, touched the blue wave and watched the fluctuation of the Event Horizon. "Bloody hell," she whispered. "Colonel Carter you must explain to me how much energy the Gate has to create to form a stable wormhole when we have a spare moment."

Sam noted the other woman's hesitancy and was reminded of her first time through the Event Horizon and O'Neill's reaction all those years ago. She smirked at Ridley and said, "Welcome to SG-1 Colonel and watch that first step, she's a doozy." Just like Jack had done to her over ten years ago, Sam placed her hand on Ridley's back and pushed her into the rippling wave. She was still laughing as she stepped into the shimmering blue pool a nanosecond later.

-o-

When Sam exited the Gate, Ridley was standing in a defensive position at the bottom of the dirt ramp. The blonde had expected to see her doubled over and avoiding vomiting like she had. Sam notified command that they had arrived and to close the Iris.

"You can relax Colonel. There are no hostiles on this world. How you feeling?" said Sam was she stepped down from the top of the incline.

"I'm pretty good actually," Ridley answered with a sly smile. "What a rush and please, call me Ridley," she replied while surveying the unfamiliar terrain.

"All right, so tell me, what was it you took before you jumped?" inquired Sam intriguingly.

Ridley smiled cheekily at her companion, "I'll explain it to you later." She took out an electronic compass and added, "We better get moving and find the others. Here's the coordinates."

Sam was surprised when Ridley handed over the electronic compass and even more surprised by the tingle of desire she felt for the woman with the incredible smile. Totally flustered, she took the proffered device from her new team mate. "Thanks," she said, looking at the screen and getting her bearings.

Ridley just grinned at Sam's obvious nervousness, "Hey Carter, it's your team and I am the new kid on the block. My intention is to stand back and learn how the experts do it. Besides, I don't want to step on anyone's toes nor do I want you shooting me on my first mission for pissing you off or getting in the way."

Sam laughed heartily at the summation, "I respect that Ridley and you will fit in just fine." She checked the screen again and motioned to her right.

Ridley automatically took up a defensive six position behind Sam and followed cautiously, occasionally taking a moment or two to admire the view.

-o-

Two hours later the officers located the campsite surrounded by heavy foliage and lush grasslands.

Daniel spotted them exiting the undergrowth and yelled out, "HEY SAM, I DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE YOU BACK SO SOON OR WITH COMPANY." He looked at the tall, eye-catching woman accompanying Sam and noted her rank. He automatically offered his hand in greeting, "Colonel, I am Doctor Daniel Jackson, welcome to P4X-277."

Ridley stretched out her hand and shook Daniel's, "Nice to meet you Doctor Jackson. I have read and heard some amazing reports about your impressive work. I am a true admirer of your accomplishments and am looking forward to working closely with you."

Daniel fidgeted with his glasses, looked at Sam and questioned, "Working?"

Sam patted Daniel on the shoulder and interjected, "I'll explain it all in a minute."

Daniel sneezed and took out a nasal spray from his top pocket, "Okay Sam, I can wait."

Sam looked around and inquired. "Where are Teal'c and Mitchell?"

Daniel pressed the spray into each nostril and inhaled, "They are off exploring, but should be back soon."

"Good, we need to have a team meeting," announced Sam as she off-loaded her kit. "In the meantime, we need to make a few changes to the sleeping arrangements."

Daniel adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose then nodded, "No problem."

"Daniel, can you bunk in with Teal'c? Ridley and I will utilise your tent."

"Super, mine is the one furthest on the left. I tried to get as far away from Mitchell's snoring as I could."

Sam and Ridley both laughed at Daniel's assessment. Sam laughed harder because she knew due to his allergies; Daniel was a bad snorer himself. She stopped laughing and asked, "I assume Teal'c had the same idea and that is his to the right?"

"You got it," replied Daniel in between fits of laughter.

Ridley stood by and watched the comical interplay between Sam and Daniel. She realised they were more than just team mates and were close friends that obviously shared a strong bond.

Sam helped Daniel move his gear and Ridley took a moment to familiarise herself with the surroundings. After a moment she was lost in her own thoughts as they returned to a fortnight earlier. When she had been approached by senior Officers to join the Stargate Project, she had done her research on the Stargate Command from the classified files handed to her and was overwhelmed by the work carried out by the secretive joint forces' unit. She located the service files on all members of the SGC and paid particular attention to SG-1. She read as much as she could on them, including their past Commanding Officer, Major General Jonathon (Jack) O'Neill. Ridley had heard copious anecdotes about O'Neill around the Pentagon and was impressed with his file and outstanding service record. By the time she had completed reading all the dossiers, she had gained a healthy respect for all the members of the elite unit. The achievements the group had made over the past ten years were nothing short of extraordinary and she had jumped at the chance to work with them and return to active duty full time. Dana had been given the opportunity for more excitement then she could throw a cow at and there were many benefits to being posted to Cheyenne Mountain Complex. She was looking forward to embracing her new position and experiencing fresh adventures.

-o-

Once Daniel and Sam had re-located his belongings into Teal'c's shelter, Ridley followed Sam into the tent they would be sharing to store her gear.

"Which side of the bed would you like to sleep on?" asked Sam as she slipped her pack off her shoulders.

Ridley looked at the standard double blow up bed and replied, "Left side thanks."

"Perfect, I prefer the right." Sam stowed her kit in the corner and exited the tent. She was immediately greeted by her second in command.

Mitchell quipped, "Yo Carter! What are you doing back here and out of your lab?"

"I couldn't keep away from you."

Mitchell laughed gregariously, "Now, that's what I'm talking about."

Sam giggled heartily at his tomfoolery. She was glad to have Cameron back with the team and totally rejuvenated. She had missed him sorely and rejoiced in his vigorous laughter.

Teal'c stepped out of his tent seconds later and approached Sam, "It is indeed good to see you again Samantha."

"Likewise Teal'c. Listen guys, we have to have a team conference."

"Sounds rather serious Carter," joked Mitchell with a roll of his blue eyes. "I'll go give Daniel a hand and hurry him up."

"It is important and I advise you to be on your best behaviour when you return."

Mitchell entered the storage tent and Teal'c inched closer to Sam.

Sam patted him on the back and said, "I haven't had the chance to ask you yet, but how has Cameron been while I was away?"

"He has indeed been good Samantha, much like he was before the final battle with the Ori. He also stated it was good to be back with the band again."

Sam tittered at the comment. "Thank you Teal'c." Sam appreciated the fact that as a Jaffa, her friend had no propensity for lying.

"Indeed, you are most welcome Samantha." Teal'c excused himself and went to assist the others.

-o-

Ridley exited the bivouac moments later and took up position beside Sam. Removing her cap, Ridley secured it to the flap on her trouser leg. She ran her left hand through her layered brown hair and glanced towards the tent.

Sam watched out of the corner of her eye and grinned idiotically.

Ridley caught the other woman's observation, but chose to ignore it. It wasn't right of her to respond to Sam's curiosity. She was certain it was nothing more than an avid interest in ascertaining her suitability to be part of SG-1. Everything she did would be scrutinised by the team Commander and as the newbie, she expected no less.

Sam changed her line of sight and looked towards the three men exiting the storage marquee. Mitchell immediately turned his attention to Ridley. He remembered what Sam had said about behaving and realised the reason why when he looked at the stranger's insignia.

Saluting, Mitchell announced, "Welcome to camp Colonel, I am Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

After returning salute, Ridley replied, "Thanks for the welcome, but I believe this is the last place to stand on ceremony and please call me Ridley." A smile spread across her face and Mitchell relaxed.

"Phew, couldn't agree more," he replied. _"Wicked!" _he thought to himself. "_What an incredibly sexy voice and how god damn beautiful is this woman?" _

Sam smirked at Mitchell's reaction, she was certain he was blushing. "Mitchell and Teal'c let me introduce Colonel Dana Ridley."

"Indeed, it is a pleasure to meet you Colonel Ridley," responded Teal'c.

"It's nice to meet you Teal'c." She held out her hand to both men and accepted their strong handshakes in turn.

Sam noted the look of question on Mitchell's face and continued, "Ridley joins us from the Pentagon and is the latest addition to our team."

"Ahh, enemy territory," ribbed Mitchell.

"You could say that, but I am with the good guys now," bemused Ridley. Her remark made the others relax with laughter.

Daniel stepped forward, "In that case, welcome to SG-1 Ridley."

"Thank you Daniel."

"So where does that leave me in the chain of command?" inquired a nonplussed Mitchell.

"Exactly where you are Mitchell, there is to be no change," answered Sam.

Mitchell chuckled with relief, "It's all good Sam."

Daniel took the opportunity to change the subject, "Now that we have two extra pairs of hands, we should be able to wrap up this expedition in the next two days, if not sooner."

Mitchell sighed, "That's the best news I have heard all day Sunshine. I have a cold bottle of Coors anxiously awaiting my return."

That comment brought a collective chuckle from the group and a slap on Mitchell's back from Teal'c.

-o-

The sun was starting to set and Ridley checked her Black Hawk Special Ops watch, "As I am the new kid in town, how about I cook dinner tonight?"

Mitchell patted Ridley on the shoulder, "Hallelujah, you just saved the others from my disastrous lack of culinary skills."

Teal'c produced a rare smile, "Indeed Colonel, I thank you."

"I second that," joked Daniel.

Sam chose to be diplomatic, "No comment."

Ridley scoffed, "In that case, I best make a start." She left the others and entered the mess tent.

Sam watched her walk away before saying, "Guys I forgot to mention we have a new base Commanding Officer."

Mitchell screwed up his face, "Great, another one to break in."

"No, we are spared all that crap thank goodness. It's Lieutenant General Hammond," replied Sam excitedly.

Mitchell exclaimed animatedly, "WHAT!"

Daniel was grinning madly at the comment, "Brilliant news."

"Indeed, this is good news for us all," added Teal'c.

"It sure is guys," remarked an enthusiastic Carter. "It was so good to see him again, it's been a while. We have also been given more funding from the government."

"Is that the reason we have Ridley joining us?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, but I believe from what little Hammond told me, the SGC has been given an increase in staff in other areas too."

"It sounds like all that Ori business finally woke them up," noted Mitchell impressively.

Sam nodded, "It would appear so, but it's all to our advantage."

Daniel laughed before speaking, "Remind me to make a list of all the new equipment I need for my Lab."

Mitchell raised his hand, "I'll get in on a piece of that action."

"Actually, it will be good to have an extra team member," noted Sam reflectively.

"And it doesn't hurt when that person happens to be gorgeous and has an incredibly raunchy voice," remarked Mitchell with more than a glint in his eyes. "Ridley is very easy on the eyes," he added. "She is absolutely stunning."

Sam stopped herself from commenting and stating the obvious about fraternising with a superior.

Daniel chimed in, "Don't worry Sam; Mitchell says the same thing about you."

"Nice Cam, I didn't know you noticed," teased Sam.

Mitchell stared at Daniel, slapped him on the shoulder and said, "For letting that bit of info slip out, you can help me set the table."

After the team had eaten their meal, Mitchell offered to help clean up and do the dishes while Daniel volunteered to help him.

As the pair moved away, Teal'c stood up from the table, "I will see you all in the morning. Colonel Ridley, thank you for a most enjoyable meal."

"You are welcome Teal'c, see you."

"Night Teal'c," Sam called as he exited the tent. "How about we go sit by the fire," she suggested. "It gets fairly cold here overnight."

"Count me in," replied Ridley eagerly. "It will give me the chance to learn more about all of you."

-o-

After settling in a chair opposite Sam, Ridley admitted, "I like Teal'c and his file certainly makes for some interesting reading."

Sam smiled across the bonfire at her, "In time, you will come to love him like we do. By the way, he likes you too. I have never heard him talk so much to someone he has just met."

Ridley was chuffed by the comments, "I feel privileged then."

Daniel and Mitchell joined the two women and sat down. All four chatted for another two hours before deciding to retire to their respective tents for the evening.

Sam stood and pointed towards a smaller tent semi-hidden in the line of surrounding trees, "The mobile bathroom is over there. I suggest you use it now before Mitchell uses up all the hot water."

"Thanks Carter and I appreciate you making my first day a smooth transition."

"Welcome, but I really don't think it was me that made it easy. I think you did that all on your own. Mitchell never offers to do dishes or clean up. He was trying to impress you."

Ridley snickered, "That's a waste of time." She excused herself and entered the tent. Seconds later, she emerged carrying clothing, a toiletries bag and headed towards the bathroom.

Sam watched her go by and noted the Colonel had taken off her vest, long sleeved shirt and boots. She couldn't help but notice the way Ridley's muscles flexed in her arms as she strutted along. They were left uncovered by her tank top and were in plain sight. Her arms were well developed and gave Teal'c and Daniel a run for their money in the toned department. Sam averted her eyes away from the bathroom and busied herself by adding more wood to the fire.

As the planet was inhabited with only non-threatening fauna and flora, there was no need for a night watch. Sensors had been set up around the perimeter of the camp and any curious or hungry animal would soon be detected. Besides, Teal'c didn't sleep. He would be in the meditation state of kel'no'reem and would be quick to respond to any sign of threat or danger.

-o-

After checking the sensors for a final time, Sam made her way to her tent. She retrieved her toiletries; Air Force issued shorts and tee shirt. Looking up from her kit when she heard Ridley enter, she burst out laughing when she saw the brunette dressed in a bright pink tee shirt and matching shorts.

"Yeah, I know," acknowledged Ridley embarrassingly. "They were a farewell gift from the guys and girls from my section. Apparently, they were specially made for me."

Sam stopped laughing long enough to say, "Very fashionable Ridley."

"Well, I thought I would wear them at least once, besides they are the only ones I have available at the moment."

Sam was still tittering as she exited the bivouac.

Ridley smiled at the blonde's apparent amusement. Setting aside her trousers and other clothing, she turned down the portable light. Going to the bed, she pulled back the covers and slid inside. She made herself comfortable, lying on her back with her fingers interlocked behind her head. Ten minutes earlier, she had been tired, now she was wide awake. Ridley patiently waited for Sam's return, she had a few questions she wanted to ask.

-o-

The first thing Sam noticed when she entered the tent was the lack of lighting. Obviously Ridley had turned it down because she wanted to sleep. The shelter was dimly illuminated, but Sam had no trouble in making her way around.

Ridley quietly asked, "Can you see all right?"

Sam started to organise her clothing, "Yes. By the way, no one probably had time to tell you before we left, but we don't wear rank insignia on missions."

"Thanks for the heads up," replied Ridley gratefully as she watched Sam neatly fold her undershirt, shirt and trousers, draping them over a nearby fold up chair. She giggled softly, "You are a little anal retentive, aren't you?"

Sam turned in her direction, "You could say that. It's just from habit."

"I used to be that particular about it too, but I soon learnt that when you are out in the field nobody gives a toss what you look like. Of course, needless to say, I am just as meticulous as you when it comes to my uniforms when on base."

Sam chuckled, "You have a good point. Usually after an off-world mission you return smelling and looking like a pig on most occasions."

"I have no doubt about that. I must say, I am looking forward to the experience."

"You are fortunate your first mission is to an uninhabited world. This camp is a luxury. We don't usually have a mobile bathroom, supplies, cooking equipment or tents. So live it up while you can."

Ridley laughed in reply, "I will Carter."

Sam turned off the light and felt her way to the top of the bed. Easing under the covers, she relaxed. "Mind if I you a question Dana?" she asked, rolling onto the back.

"No, go ahead Sam."

"How did you end up in the United States Air Force with that accent?"

Ridley cackled throatily, "Easy. I joined the Royal Australian Air Force when I was seventeen and I worked my arse off to become a pilot. Fifteen years ago, I was involved in a training exercise with you guys and blew your planes out of the sky. My skills caught the eye of the top brass that were there and they asked the RAAF to second me to the States. That led to a permanent position and I obtained dual citizenship years ago and have been here ever since."

Sam exhaled loudly, "That's very impressive."

"Apparently," Ridley replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Sam noted the lack of bravado and inquired, "What about your family, don't you miss them?"

Ridley sighed heavily before answering, "I do but not for the reason of being separated by distance."

Sam heard the sadness in Ridley's voice and let out a soft, "Oh."

"My parents perished in a bush fire a year after I joined up."

"Oh Dana, I am so sorry," offered Sam sincerely.

"Don't be. These things happen, as you well know."

"You know about my mother then?" asked Sam, intrigued that Dana had taken the time to learn such a detail.

"I certainly do. I have read up on all the SGC personnel files."

"That makes sense considering your last appointment."

Ridley shifted slightly in the bed, "Well, I wanted to know as much as I could about you guys. It made for some very fascinating reading."

"You know, I will be looking up your records when we get back to base. I can't have you one up on me," humoured Sam.

Ridley sniggered at the bold statement, "I would be disappointed if you didn't Sam. I have to say, your service record and file are exceptional."

Sam blushed and humbly replied, "Thank you Dana."

"I was particularly impressed with you playing hardball with the men and winning. I respect you for that and for the fact you made Lieutenant Colonel before the age of forty."

Sam turned a brilliant red and was thankful for the mask of darkness, "Thanks again. It's been a struggle at times, but my attitude has never changed – they play hard, I play harder."

"I applaud you Sam and I know where you are coming from."

"Of course, you do. I mean, I have only known you for half a day and already know you must have been just as determined to make it to where you are. You can't be older than me and you have a higher rank. That's a stellar accomplishment."

"Thank you and by the way, you are the elder at thirty nine. I turned thirty seven in March."

Sam yawned and muttered, "That wasn't a bad guess then."

"Yes and I'm sorry for keeping you awake with all this chatting."

"It's okay. I am enjoying our talk."

"I doubt you will think that in the morning when your eyeballs are hanging out of your head."

Sam giggled and conceded, "True."

"On that note, I will bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight Ridley."

-o-

Sam took a while to fall asleep. She hadn't had to share a bed with someone for over three years and she found it a little daunting. She finally surrendered to slumber's pull and before long; visions of Janet invaded her dreams.

Ridley's quest for sleep continued for a little longer. She couldn't stop thinking about the woman lying beside her. Two weeks earlier, after seeing Sam's photo in her dossier, she had been sunk. She found the woman to be beyond beautiful and fell hard. It was not something she had ever felt before, especially without actually meeting the person. She was surprised by the fact she had felt an instant attraction for the good looking, short haired blonde with amazing blue eyes.

After studying Sam's file, Dana had been left with a deep respect for the Lieutenant Colonel. She had achieved so much in her ten years with the SGC and her previous active duty tours as a pilot and her stint with the Pentagon painted a picture of a determined, fiercely loyal and hyper intelligent woman – qualities Ridley admired. As a member of SG-1, Sam had been instrumental in saving Earth from the threat of invasion or extermination on numerous occasions and only a handful of people outside of the SGC had knowledge of the extent of SG-1's accomplishments. Ridley had known nothing of their existence until she was asked to join the team. When made aware of their work, she had been shocked initially, but then was left in awe and grasped the opportunity to be a part of SG-1.

When Ridley had walked into the Embarkation Room hours ago, she'd called on all her strength to avoid making a fool of herself and saying something stupid. She had felt like a school girl facing the object of a teenage crush and had to remind herself to remain professional and not lose her head. Dana did however, notice something different about Samantha Carter, her hair was much longer and she wore it in a lengthy pigtail. The look completely changed her appearance and Dana was more than taken with the transformation. Dana's thoughts finally gave way to sleep and were replaced with dreams of Samantha Carter.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: If you take the time to read, please review.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ridley was awoken by the gentle touch of an arm resting across her side. She slowly opened her eyes and adjusted her vision to the darkness. Sam was nestled against her neck and warm breath was falling upon her skin. Dana was immediately aroused and at the same time, troubled. She was cognitive enough to realise Sam was in a deep sleep and unaware of her current position. Although Dana was thoroughly enjoying the contact, she knew it was meaningless and was just an unconscious reflex. She gently eased Sam's arm off her side and slid out of the bed.

Quietly, she dressed in her fatigues, grabbed the spare blanket off the end of the mattress, a pillow and left the tent. Dana built up the fire, formed a make-shift bed out of two chairs and tossed the blanket over herself. Slumber came in short bursts and she ended up frustrated with the lack of sleep and the fact she was freezing. Mumbling under her breath, she ended up on the ground and closer to the fire.

-o-

As the sun rose, so did Dana. She stiffly stood and stretched her six foot frame several times before relieving all the kinks from her body. She returned the pillow and blanket to the tent and collected her toiletries bag. After brushing her teeth and running wet fingers through her hair, Dana returned the gear to her kit. She resisted the urge to look at Sam and instead, made her way to the mess tent to make a start on breakfast.

Teal'c was the first to make an appearance fifteen minutes later, "Good morning Colonel, I hope you are well."

"Morning Teal'c, I am good thank you. I have some breakfast ready if you would like some?"

"I thank you Colonel; that would be most acceptable."

Dana knew from reading Teal'c's file that it would be years before he would call her by name rather than rank. She smiled at the larger than life alien's idiosyncrasy and handed him a plate.

While Teal'c was eating, Daniel entered the bivouac, "Morning all."

"Morning Daniel," replied Teal'c between mouthfuls of food.

Dana handed Daniel a plate, "Good morning Doctor."

He sat down smiling, "I love you already Ridley, thanks."

Dana laughed then grabbed a plate and sat down next to him.

The trio laughed when Sam appeared and noted, "So Danny, you have dumped me after only one day of Ridley being here."

"Daniel, I believe Samantha is telling you that you are fickle," joked Teal'c.

"Well said Teal'c and can I say I am enjoying your new found humour," amused Sam.

"After all these years of hanging around O'Neill, it was bound to rub off eventually," pointed out Daniel jovially.

Sam broke into laughter and agreed, "So true Danny."

Dana stood up from the table, went to the stove to organise a plate and handed it to Sam.

Taking the food, Sam sat down next to Teal'c, "You are going to spoil us Ridley."

Daniel smiled at his friend, "She's a keeper Sam."

"Looks like it."

"You pair do realise I am standing here and can hear you?" taunted Dana.

"Oh yeah," answered Daniel before returning his attention to his food.

Sam gave Dana a smile that ignited her groin with a thousand burning flames of desire. Turning away quickly, she suppressed the uncomfortable sensation and attended to the stove.

Moments later, Mitchell appeared and broke the silence, "Morning troops and what smells so good?"

"Breakfast," answered Sam before she shovelled another forkful of chow into her mouth.

"Not you again Ridley?" exclaimed Mitchell. "I may just have to marry you."

"Don't be threatening me Mitchell or you will miss out all together," teased Dana light heartily.

Sam burst out laughing, "Mitchell, you really do know how to charm the ladies."

"I leave all the charming to you Carter," joked Mitchell.

"Yeah right Mitchell," mumbled Sam.

Mitchell wasn't done bantering, "Oh yeah, that's right. I have known you for two years and never seen you go out on a date."

Dana looked at the Sam, saw the wave of pain quickly pass across her face and eyes and interjected, "Well Mitchell, if you were her only choice then no wonder."

Mitchell looked at Dana, "Touché, spoken just like one of the team."

Sam remained quiet, she was grateful for Dana stepping in and allowing her time to regain her emotions. Although she had come to terms with Janet's passing, little comments still had the power to wound her on occasion. These days, it just took less time for her to put the pain back where it belonged.

-o-

Once everyone had finished eating and Mitchell had cleaned up, the team set out for a full day of exploration and sample collection. Daniel, Mitchell and Teal'c headed east, while Sam and Dana took a westerly direction. The other three were reporting to the Gate first, checking in with command via the M.A.L.P. radio-wave communications system and sending back more samples.

Sam and Dana spent the morning foraging through a rainforest gathering flora and soil specimens. Just after midday, the two women exited the dense undergrowth and stumbled across a waterfall surrounded by an enormous lake.

Sam took her time and surveyed the area, "Absolutely beautiful."

Whistling softly, Dana agreed, "You can say that again, it's very peaceful."

"Almost makes you want to strip off and dive right in. Danny said all the water catchments contain small fish and plant life. All probes indicated no harmful specimens or threats."

No reply came from Dana, so Sam turned around to see if she was okay - she was definitely more than okay. She was topless and about to shed her boots. Manners dictated Sam should turn away, but some unknown force made her gawk instead.

Dana was buffed to say the least. Her biceps and triceps rippled powerfully as she unlaced her left combat boot and her forearms looked as if the lean muscle had been chiselled from granite. Sam suddenly wondered how it would feel to have those strong arms wrapped around her. Her body became heated with the thought and she nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

As Dana straightened up and casually slid her foot out of the boot, Sam caught her breath. She ogled Dana's firm, compact rounded breasts and the defined pectorals caught and held her attention. Because there had been no indication from Dana that she was conscious of her observation, Sam continued to leer.

Sam was wrong, Dana was well aware. She felt the blonde's eyes on her, but chose to ignore it and continued to undress. She leaned over, took off her other boot and it soon joined its mate on a nearby flat rock. Dana slowly stood erect and looked directly at Sam. "Are you jumping in or just going to stand there?" she asked.

Sam stuttered in reply, "I … I … I'm not sure. Let me know if the water is cold?"

Without missing a beat, Dana replied, "Will do." She quickly unbuttoned her trousers and along with her briefs, slid them both off in one fluid motion.

Sam wasn't sure what sound she made as she eyed the taut muscles running along Dana's abdomen and she wasn't certain if the moan that escaped from her mouth as her eyes hovered over Dana's slim hips, was audible or not. She definitely had no idea what she was thinking when her eyes lowered to the short thin vertical line of light brown hair because her mind was in overload. She suddenly remembered to breath and was spared any further torment as she forced herself to look away. She heard Dana dive into the deep blue water and sighed with relief. She couldn't have taken much more without saying something really inappropriate, or worse, doing something against regulations.

"THE WATER'S EXCELLENT CARTER, COME ON IN," shouted Dana a short time later.

Before she was conscious of her actions, Sam reached for her vest and removed it. Next, she removed her utility belt and un-strapped her leg holster and carefully laid them on an even rock formation. She covered them with her B.D.U. shirt and tee shirt. Her remaining clothing and boots were removed in record time. If there had been one important lesson she had learnt from the period she had spent with Janet, it was not to waste time. The couple had wasted two years avoiding their feelings for one another before circumstances finally brought them together and damned if she was going to squander an opportunity again. The battles with the Ori and Goa'uld had reinforced that attitude in her, but until now, she had not felt a serious attraction for anyone. Dana had changed that the second Sam laid eyes on her. Sam wanted Dana and she was going to let her know as soon as the time was right. Unfortunately, being off-world and on duty was not the time.

Dana treated water in the deep blue and leered at Sam as she disrobed. She knew Sam was gay and that definitely was not an issue. Dana's ex-girlfriend Trisha had been a close friend to Janet Fraiser and the doctor had disclosed her relationship with Sam to Trisha during their last visit together. Dana and Trisha had broken up several months before Janet's death, but Dana had been there to support Trisha throughout the ordeal. Trisha had been shattered at the time and not long after, had been transferred from the Pentagon to Fort Bragg North Carolina. The pair had kept in touch and when Trisha became involved with someone new, Dana had been the first to wish them well. She had been genuinely happy for them, but was a little slower in moving on. In fact, she hadn't dated for the past three years, not that there hadn't been an avalanche of offers from both male and female work colleagues. Dana had politely declined each and every invite. She just hadn't been interested, until she saw Sam's photo and in real life, Samantha Carter outshone her picture. Ridley thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, even when dressed in battle dress uniform.

As she stared at Sam's naked form, she knew she was looking at perfection. Sam's arms were a series of taut muscles as were her long legs. Sam had a six pack of abdominal muscles most people would kill for and full, generous rounded breasts. Dana smiled wickedly when she saw the thin strip of trimmed blonde curls between Sam's legs and her breathing became shallow. She desired Sam desperately, but knew this was not the place to let her know. They were on a mission for goodness sakes with three men not far away and after less than twenty four hours of knowing Sam, it was categorically a bad idea. Dana reined in her lustful thoughts and hormones and took control, at least for the time being. She decided there would be plenty of opportunity when they were off duty. The Don't Ask Don't Tell military stupidity didn't even enter her head. Nor did the fact she was Sam's superior. She knew from Trisha that General Hammond, O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c were aware of Sam and Janet's relationship and had gone to great lengths to protect them from outside interference or scrutiny.

As Sam neared the water's edge, she noticed Dana's intense stare. She brazenly stared back, walked into the cool water and slowly ambled towards Dana's location. Sam had no question regard Dana's sexuality - the comment about Mitchell wasting his time trying to impress her had sealed it. The little sly looks and comments made by Dana strengthened her theory; besides her gaydar went off with bells and whistles the second Dana walked into the Embarkation Room.

When Sam was inches from her, Dana lowered her eyes onto baby blues and quipped, "Took you long enough Carter."

Sam smirked and before she knew what she was saying, the words were out, "I don't like to rush things, I like slow." Her tone was much lower than normal.

It hadn't been lost on Dana or her barely under control libido, "I will note that for future reference."

Sam noticed that Dana hadn't blinked, "You are aware that nothing is going to happen here, aren't you?"

There it was, out in the open and on the table. She admired Sam's directness. "Yes Sam, I do know that. It doesn't mean a girl can't dream."

Sam smiled with what could be best described as a high voltage grin, "Nothing wrong with that at all."

The ground rules had been set and Dana was willing to abide by them. "Seems we are being so honest, there is something you should know about me Sam."

Sam held her breath and asked, "And what would that be?"

"I know about the true nature of your relationship with Janet and I am truly sorry for your loss."

Sam noted the sincerity in Dana's voice, "Thank you, but how did you know?"

"Do you remember her good friend Trisha Browning?"

"Yes, an Army Captain at the Pentagon," Sam thought for a second and added, "Let me guess, she is your ex?"

"That's affirmative ma'am."

"Janet told me Trisha had a partner named Dana. I heard about your breakup, sorry."

Dana's eyebrows rose up, "It doesn't compare to what you went through. Not by a long shot."

"I guess not," admitted Sam.

"I have another confession to make."

"I suddenly feel like a catholic priest," joked Sam.

Dana giggled, "I don't think we will find any around here."

"Very funny, now confess my child."

With another chuckle, Dana admitted, "I have wanted to touch you since we arrived here yesterday."

"Well, say two hail Marys and all is forgiven."

"Hail Mary, hail Mary!"

Sam bellowed with laughter and Dana took great delight in observing her gaiety.

"You have a great laugh, I especially like the way it highlights the dimples at the sides of your mouth," Dana confessed.

Sam made an admission of her own, "Thanks and I have wanted to kiss you since you walked into the Embarkation Room."

Dana smiled and ran her fingers through her wet hair, "I guess the curls still get the girls."

Sam cracked up again, "Are you always this funny?"

"No, only when I am relaxed and don't have to be in a serious command mode."

"Oh yes your serious side. I think I caught a glimpse of that yesterday for a brief moment," teased Sam.

"I really like your humorous side too Sam."

"Yeah, took me only a couple of years to let it shine all the time. I think I was a born a comedienne in another life. Being around O'Neill and Janet helped a lot."

"I must meet Jack O'Neill one day."

"No problem that can be arranged. We have all stayed in close contact and he often visits his getaway in the mountains. We get together for barbeques and cards regularly. Daniel and Teal'c are always at him to leave Homeworld Security and come back to the SGC, but he says he doesn't miss it at all."

"What do you think?" inquired Dana curiously.

"I think his eyes tell a different story. When he returned last year with the conflict with the Ori, he was rejuvenated and so animated and I really thought he missed the off-world missions, but I think he misses the team the most."

"I can understand that. I see how close all you guys are and that's a unique quality in a unit. It's something very worthwhile to maintain."

Sam took a moment before continuing, "When Janet was killed it took a part of us with her. She was a vital part of the team and it hit hard. Over the years SGC has lost too many incredible people and each time it takes a little piece. As a Commanding Officer Jack thought it best if he hid his true emotions and continued to lead without faltering. With fighting the Goa'uld and Ori on a regular basis, it took its toll. For Jack, I think it became a matter of him standing by and wondering who would be next to fall. I believe he became tired of watching his friends die and that's why he won't return."

Dana moved closer and asked, "What about you Sam?"

"It's been hard at times, especially when you lose someone you love and respect, but over time, you are conditioned to separate your private life with your career."

"I understand that concept all too well," replied a sympathetic Dana.

"It's easier now, I have a job to do and I only have one person to answer to in my personal life. Now I just switch off from that life when I am off-world and Cassie understands and accepts that."

"Cassie is Janet's adoptive daughter right?"

"Yes. We both ended up adopting her. She is off making her own place in the world. She is currently at Yale studying medicine, so it's easier on me knowing she is not at home waiting for me."

"I can relate to that. That's one of the reasons why Trisha and I couldn't make it work. I was being called off on active service in Iraq more times than expected and the waiting killed off our relationship. Trisha would be near hysterical by the time I returned from a tour. She hadn't seen front line duty for a while and didn't understand the turmoil I was going through every time I left. To be honest, it started to interfere with my ability to think straight when on a mission and I was afraid it would eventually get me or someone else killed. We had a long discussion about it and agreed it was best to part and stop the pressure. There were other factors that also played a part in the decision."

"I understand completely. That's why I had to change my mind set. It's not an ideal life Dana, but we all make it work in our own way."

"Lucky for me I don't have anyone waiting for me at home, so I am free of that burden."

"I am sure that situation will change in time, and my only advice to you is not to be consumed by your work. Give it one hundred per cent when on duty, but use every second of your downtime off base."

"I can do that," replied Dana cheerfully.

"Unfortunately, I didn't learn that lesson until I become involved with Janet. We lost a lot of time together because we were spending all our spare time at the base and avoiding our feelings for each other. Love is very precious and you need to grab it, hold it close and protect it with everything you have. If I had my time all over again, I would gladly give up a permanent spot with SG-1 to be able to spend more time with someone I love. In the end, love is all that matters and everything else is insignificant."

"Sounds like good advice Sam. Work is all I have done for the past three years and that's one of the reasons I accepted this appointment. I needed a change and to wake up and start to enjoy life again."

"Amen to that," agreed Sam.

Dana giggled, "Besides, after seeing your photo, I had extra incentive to join your team."

Sam moved even closer, "Really and why is that?"

Dana placed a hand on Sam's left hip, "One look at you and I knew I wanted to meet you. You, SG-1 and SGC have been responsible for some incredible discoveries and developments over the years Colonel Carter and I wanted to come along for the ride and get to know you."

"I look forward to getting to know the woman behind the quick one-liners," replied Sam. Without thinking, her hands were resting on top of Dana's forearms. She was in grave danger of leaning in and kissing her.

Dana felt Sam's fingers on her skin and suggested, "Unless you want me to kiss you, I think you should stop teasing my arms."

"No, I don't want that to happen, not here and not while we are on duty." She didn't remove her hands though.

In reply, Dana pushed off Sam and swam in the opposite direction towards the waterfall.

Sam watched her until she disappeared into the wall of water. She waited for several moments for Dana to reappear - she didn't. Sam panicked for a second then swam over. As her head broke through to the other side, she relaxed. Dana was lying across a flat rock shelf, her forearms were folded underneath her head and her eyes were closed. Sam cupped some water in her hands and splashed the woman.

"Hey there, I was taking a peaceful nap."

"You should have told me what you were planning, instead of making me worry."

"I didn't mean to concern you, I was just getting away so you wouldn't kiss me," joked Dana.

"I see, so are you saying you saved me from myself?"

"No not really. I was saving myself from doing more than just kiss you."

Sam effortlessly pulled herself out of the water and onto the ledge. She lowered herself alongside Dana and gently placed her head on the brunette's shoulder and rested a hand across Dana's stomach. "You know if this is how you look after five years supposedly behind a desk, I can't imagine how you appear when on active duty all the time."

Dana chuckled before retorting, "I am taller."

Sam laughed, "Liar."

Dana was trying to ignore the niggling arousal she was experiencing, but her body was having none of it. Having Sam so close and touching her was painful, "Can you please explain to me how I am supposed to refrain from kissing you when you are here like this?"

"I can't explain it. All I know is I want to be close to you at this particular moment in time and we are not out in the open."

"No, but we are still on duty."

"I have been thinking about that and technically, we are on a break."

Dana smirked, "Come on Sam that is playing it a little too thin."

"I know, but it was worth a try."

"It was a very good attempt."

"Thanks," said Sam. She wanted to kiss Dana badly and struggled with her own desire to do something about it and her loyalty to duty.

Dana's own body was on fire and she fought hard to disregard it. Her conviction to the USAF won and she finally relaxed.

Twenty minutes of silence was broken when Dana stirred, "We better make a move."

Sam reluctantly replied, "I guess so."

"You go first Sam. Go get dressed."

"You do realise our clothes will get wet?"

"Of course I do, that's I why I suggested you go first. You will have to lie in the sun and dry off first."

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Sam got up and dove into the water.

Dana kept her eyes closed and waited a good three minutes before following.

-o-

Sam was reclined on top of a large smooth rock when Dana walked out of the water and without saying a word, lay down beside her. Once she was settled, she was surprised when Sam slid a hand down between them and entwined fingers with hers.

"Colonel Carter, you are a bloody tease."

"Thank you for the compliment Colonel Ridley, I am glad you noticed."

"Oh I noticed all right. By the way, I particularly like your landing strip."

Sam burst out laughing and finally replied, "I haven't heard that expression in years. While on the subject, yours is rather alluring to say the least."

Dana guffawed, "Thank goodness for modern laser technology I say."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the fact we are both pilots?"

It was Dana's turn to chortle hard, so hard she had to stop herself from falling off the rock, "You know, I never thought of that before. Good one Sam.

"Thanks, I do try."

Dana slipped off the boulder a short time later and dressed. Sam's eyes were closed as she didn't think she could handle seeing Dana naked for much longer. She followed after she heard boots crunching on the ground.

-o-

The remainder of the afternoon sailed by and the two officers returned to the campsite with overflowing backpacks of specimens. The guys were already in the storage tent cataloguing items.

Daniel stuck his head out past the flap and declared, "By the looks of things, we have more than enough samples."

"Sounds good to me Danny," replied Sam.

"In that case why don't you two head back through the Gate," he suggested.

"I have a better idea. Why don't Sam and I start packing up the camp, load the F.R.E.D. and as the new kid, it will be my shout for first round at the nearest bar," put forward Dana.

Mitchell pushed past Daniel and responded, "I like your idea better Ridley, although I thought Carter might be in a rush to get her hands on these samples."

"No Mitchell, I'm not. I'd rather have a beer, so let's get a move on."

-o-

It took just over an hour to pack up camp and another two hours to reach the Gate. Sam was surprised when Ridley asked to use the dial home device. "Be my guest, do you have the code?" she said.

"I do, General Hammond passed it on to me yesterday."

Sam stepped back from the D.H.D. and watched as Dana programmed in the correct sequence. Sam activated her garage door opener and punched in the numbers for the Iris code. The Gate activated, quickly followed by the appearance of the Energy Vortex, then the Event Horizon. Mitchell sent the M.A.L.P. and the F.R.E.D. through first and the team followed closely behind.

They were greeted by a Security Force, medical staff and General Hammond's voice booming from the Control Room, "Welcome home SG-1. Close up the iris. Debrief 1900 hours people."

After securing her weapons in the Armoury, Dana was ushered into the lift by a nurse, escorted to the twenty first level then led to an examination cubicle.

Sam walked by and offered her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, "This is the worst part of a mission." She disappeared behind a nearby curtain with a giggle.

Sam was discharged from the Infirmary thirty five minutes later and made her way to Level twenty five to offload her gear into her locker. She raced to her quarters, showered and changed into bike leathers and boots. After grabbing her helmet, she went to her lab on Level twenty one, booted up her computer and searched for Dana's records. Once she found what she was looking for, she printed off a copy and placed it in a folder stamped top secret. Minutes later, she was sitting in the Briefing Room, reading the extensive file on Colonel Dana Ridley and waiting for the other team members to arrive.

-o-

Dana reached her quarters with ten minutes to spare before the debriefing was scheduled to commence. Taking a quick shower, she exclaimed an expletive when she realised all her bags had not arrived from her apartment yet and she hadn't had time to organise base overalls or extra fatigues. Besides clean underwear, the only clothing she had to change into was her dirty fatigues or her blue dress uniform.

She finally approached the Briefing Room two minutes late. Opening the door, she was prepared to launch into an apology when she discovered Sam was the only occupant in the room.

Sam looked up from her reading material and grinned. She thought Dana looked exceptionally good in her dress blues and she actually giggled when she noted the ribbons, Master Pilot badge, Senior Space/Missile badge and Basic Intelligence badge. The medal board particularly took up the full left hand side of Dana's jacket. _"Five years behind a desk my ass," _thought Sam. _"She would have been lucky to have spent a week there."_

Ridley took in Sam's attire and thought, _"Bike leathers, how delicious is this woman?" _She took a seat at the end of the table, the furthest away from Sam as possible. She was about to say something, when Sam raised a finger to her lips.

"Welcome to your first SGC debriefing Ridley. As you can see, we are sticklers for timing. We don't start until everyone has been cleared by medical and that holds up proceedings sometimes. I'm glad to see you got out early, they usually poke and torture the newbies for hours."

Ridley's mouth formed into a smirk, "They did all that yesterday morning when I first arrived for duty at 0700 hours. Speaking of arrivals, my bags are a no-show, hence the uniform."

Sam stayed focused and asked, "Do you have a vehicle?"

"Yes a rental, why?"

"When we are finished here, you can follow me to my house. We are basically the same size, so you can borrow some clothes and we can have a change of venue for drinks. I have two cases of beer on hand and enough steak in the freezer to feed a small army."

Dana raised an eyebrow, "Beer and a barbeque? You won me."

Sam grinned, "By the way, just so you are up to speed, every room except the locker rooms, private quarters and restrooms are monitored for visual and audio."

Ridley nodded, "Thanks for the heads up Carter."

"Welcome Ridley."

Ridley casually glanced downwards, "What are you reading?" She knew it was her dossier, but wanted to see if Sam would disclose that fact.

"Just some interesting data off my computer," answered Sam with a mischievous grin.

"Well, don't let me interrupt you, go ahead and read. I am sure I will hear all about it later." Dana smiled at Sam cheekily.

"Indeed you will. Here's another piece of information for you; all the senior ranked Officers have top secret clearance here."

Ridley caught the glint in Sam's eyes, "Yes I know and that's three levels below what I have courtesy of the Pentagon."

Sam smiled broadly and lowered her eyes back to the file.

-o-

The other SG-1 members and General Hammond arrived shortly thereafter and took their seats.

"Okay people, let's get started. Anything to report Teal'c?" asked Hammond.

"Indeed General. It was a most prosperous mission made easier by the return of Colonel Carter and the addition of Colonel Ridley. I would also like to welcome you back General, you have been greatly missed."

Hammond dropped his command persona for a second, "Thank you for your report Teal'c and I missed you too. Doctor Jackson, anything from you?"

Daniel adjusted the glasses on his nose and answered, "Yes General. We managed to collect some very interesting specimens. Many appear to have medicinal properties, so initial testing indicates, and welcome back General, it's good to see you again."

Hammond cleared his throat then continued, "Excellent news Doctor and I am glad to be back. Colonel Mitchell, anything to add?"

"Not much to add General. Smooth sailing with no concerns and welcome back Sir. Sir, just one last thing, can I request that Colonel Ridley become our permanent cook?"

Hammond smiled crookedly, "Thank you Colonel and I will take your request under advisement and get back to you in due course. Colonel Carter anything you wish to say?"

"Just three points Sir. One - it's good to see you at the head of this table again. Two - Colonel Ridley is an excellent addition to the team. Three - drinks and barbeque at my house after we finish here and that includes you Sir."

"Thank you Colonel Carter. Colonel Ridley, do you have anything?"

"Sir, I would just like to say how privileged I am to be part of SG-1 and am looking forward to the next mission."

"Thank you Colonel Ridley. I am glad to see you this eager and I expect everyone's mission reports by 1000 hours tomorrow. People, I believe that concludes this meeting, dismissed."

When Hammond exited the room and returned to his office, the others stood up from the table.

Turning his head, Mitchell looked at Ridley's jacket, "Shazam Ridley, you have had a busy career!"

"What can I say Mitchell, you can't keep a good girl down."

Mitchell smiled audaciously, "There is an obvious line there Ridley, but I will leave it alone."

Dana quipped, "I, for one appreciate that Mitchell."

Daniel grabbed Mitchell by the arm, "Come on Cam, no time for flirting. If you want a ride with Teal'c and me, you better get moving."

"Okay guys. See you at your house Carter, you too Ridley."

"Will do Mitchell," replied Dana.

Sam looked up from the folder and muttered, "Yeah. See you all soon." She closed the file and made for the door, "Would you like to stay the night, I have plenty of room?"

"Thanks for the offer Carter; that will be better than staying alone in my quarters. I will just grab my gear and meet you topside."

"See you there," Sam replied before disappearing out the doorway.

-o-

Dana pulled up behind Sam in the driveway. She watched as Sam gracefully slid off her bike and manually opened the garage door. Dana thought Sam was poetry in motion as she eased back onto her bike and parked to the back of the structure. Sam jumped off her bike and motioned for Dana to park inside the garage. Dana did, then alighting from the vehicle, grabbed her duffle bag and followed the host. She stood by while Sam went to the workbench and replaced the battery in the door remote before securing the garage door.

Sam led her to the front door and ushered her inside. Turning off the security system, she closed the front door. She finally removed her helmet, untied her pigtail and ran her fingers through long blonde locks.

Dana watched her in silence and thoroughly enjoyed the view.

Unzipping her jacket, Sam pulled out the file from underneath. Also revealed was a dark blue tee shirt embossed with the slogan: **Anything Boys Can Do - Girls Can Do Better!**

Dana smiled, "I see you have a naughty side."

"That I do. By the way, you look extremely good in dress blues."

Dana's face flushed red, "Uhm, thank you and from your photo, let's just say you don't look too shabby yourself. Not that you aren't looking extremely beautiful right now."

Sam blushed before replying, "Thank you Dana."

The name change from Sam made Dana smile and relax.

"If you want to stow your gear and change clothes, it's the first door on the right up the stairs."

"Appreciate it Sam."

"I'll just go put some beer in the freezer. There is only half a dozen in the fridge and the guys will be here soon."

Dana started up the steps, "I won't be long. I can offer up my services and make a salad for dinner, if you like?"

"That works for me." Sam smiled to herself as she watched Dana's skirt encased rear end move gracefully up the stairs.

Dana entered the room cautiously and was pleasantly surprised to find it was Sam's bedroom. Her entire body shuddered with the thought that Sam intended for them to sleep together. She placed her duffle bag down and out of the way. After retrieving her toiletries bag, she placed it on the counter in the bathroom. Dana took the opportunity to take in every inch of Sam's inner sanctuary and jumped when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I was miles away," she explained without a hint of the embarrassment she was feeling.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I am doing a load of laundry. Do want to hand me your fatigues and anything else that may be dirty?"

Dana turned to face Sam, "Well, considering the rest of my clothing is MIA and I am down to my last two pairs of clean underwear that would be greatly appreciated."

Sam laughed, "Pass it over then."

Dana knelt down on one knee and retrieved dirty laundry from her bag. She handed it over to Sam and when their fingers touched, she felt a wave of electricity wash over her.

Sam felt it too and didn't know what to say.

Dana gulped down hard then enquired, "Want me to make a start on that salad?"

Sam's voice lowered, "Not yet, I have something better in mind."

Dana was shaking with anticipation, "You do?"

"Yes - this," Sam dropped the clothing to the floor and wrapped her arms around Dana's slim waist. Dana melted into the embrace and the blonde pulled her closer and lowered her mouth.

Dana's hands went to Sam's hips and she fell into the kiss. Sam's lips were soft and warm and Dana allowed her to take control.

Moments later, Dana heard herself moan as Sam's eager lips parted. She opened her mouth to allow Sam's tongue entry. The kiss intensified as their tongues skilfully explored new territories. Dana whimpered softly as Sam again increased the intensity of the kiss. As their tongues continued with their wild dance of passion, Dana removed her hands from Sam, reached up and placed them on either side of the blonde's face.

Dana needed to take control and show Sam how crazy her kiss was driving her. She took Sam's lower lip between hers and gently sucked. Sam groaned deeply in the back of her throat and Dana was desperate to hear it again. She moved her left hand to the back of Sam's head and gradually pushed her backwards and onto the bed. Dana was rewarded with another deep throated groan. Swimming in her own wetness, she was eager for release.

Sam was highly aroused and aching to feel Dana's touch on her bare skin. She wanted to be totally possessed by her and in return, urgently needed to take Dana. Her underpants were soaked through from the stimulation of the kiss and she groaned again as Dana pushed her thigh up and onto the leather surrounding her crotch. She grabbed Dana by the shoulders and pulled her down onto her own body.

Dana moaned loudly as their bodies met in full contact.

Sam reached for the buttons on Dana's jacket and undid them as quickly as her shaking hands would allow. She slipped her hands inside the loose jacket and removed the tie. This was swiftly followed by Sam unbuttoning Dana's dress shirt.

Dana reached for her jacket and pulled it off her shoulders. She was eager to assist Sam and no sooner did it hit the floor, then Sam slid Dana's shirt off. It unceremoniously hit the floor too and their kiss remained unbroken. Dana's head felt like jelly and she thought she was about to faint from the pure power of being with Sam.

Lifting herself up slightly, Sam unclasped the front of Dana's bra then slid it from her shoulders. In response, Dana moved her arms to allow the garment to fall to the bed.

Sam finally broke the kiss and looked into Dana's eyes, "You are so incredibly beautiful."

Dana struggled to find her voice, "So are you and that was one hell of a first kiss."

In reply, Sam lifted her head off the bed and gently took a mouthful of Dana's left breast.

"Oh Sam," gasped Dana as she grabbed Sam's head in her hands.

Sam continued to tease Dana's firm flesh and hard nipple with her mouth, tongue and lips.

Dana was busy off on another planet and moaned when she felt Sam press onto her knee. Reaching down between their bodies, Dana undid Sam's leather pants. She slid them down as far as she could, before Sam helped her. Dana grabbed Sam's jacket and slipped it off and then removed her tee shirt. Next, she unhooked Sam's bra and gasped with marvel when the full breasts fell free from their constraints. "Sam, you are absolutely beyond beautiful." She crushed her mouth to Sam's and kissed her hungrily.

In reaction, Sam kicked off her boots and used her feet to push her pants off her legs. She ended the kiss and returned her mouth to Dana's breast.

Dana felt like she was close to heaven and had never been on this level before while making love. What Sam was making her feel from manipulating her breasts was a totally new experience and the sensation unexplainable. Her entire body was trembling and aflame with a passion that was indescribable. She reached around and unzipped her skirt and Sam was helpful with its removal. For the first time during her career, she was glad she had been forced to wear a skirt instead of her usual uniform trousers.

Having lost all reasonable thought, Sam actually tore off Dana's panty hose.

Dana flipped off her shoes and used her feet to dispose of the ripped nylon. She pushed off her panties and Sam whimpered along with her when Dana's wetness pressed onto Sam's thigh.

Sam's mouth released Dana's breast and Dana looked into glazed eyes. Slowly she slid two fingers between Sam's silken lips. Dana's voice was husky with want, "Oh Sam, you are drenched."

Sam smiled sweetly, "So are you." She pushed herself onto Dana's fingers in silent search of a release.

"Touch me Sam, please," pleaded Dana.

Sam rose up and reached for Dana's moisture. Dana ground into her hand and Sam responded by sliding two digits over Dana's engorged clitoris. Dana mimicked Sam's tempo as her fingers sought out Sam's hard node. Sam arched up to meet her new lover's strokes and lowered her mouth onto Dana's left breast again. She gently pulled on the nipple with her teeth.

Dana cried out with pure ecstasy, "Oh god … yes Sam."

Sam reciprocated huskily, "Yes … yes … oh god Dana." She felt the tremors start and she increased her rhythm as did Dana.

Ten minutes elapsed before Dana moaned loudly as she climaxed hard, covering Sam's digits with her secretion.

Sam groaned and followed one stroke later. She fell back onto the bed and panted out, "Oh god Dana, thank you."

Dana snuggled into Sam's chest, "Why are you thanking me?"

"For reminding me how good this feels." Sam wrapped her arms around Dana.

"In that case, thank you. It's been a while for me." Dana moved and was lowering her lips to Sam's when they heard the sound of a car horn honking.

"Crap!" exclaimed Sam. "The guys are here."

Dana giggled, "Looks like we just made it in time."

Sam laughed, "Indeed. Quick, grab anything you need from the closet and drawers Dana and I'll meet you downstairs."

"No problem and sorry we ran out of time, I was just getting started."

Sam was stepping into the bathroom giggling, when she replied, "It's okay; we can take our time later."

"I am looking forward to that," Dana countered seductively.

Sam exited seconds later, grabbed her bra and tee shirt from the floor and put them on while reaching for a pair of fresh underpants from the bureau. She slipped them on and followed with a pair of three quarter length denim shorts before heading for the door. She held out her hand to Dana, "Come here, I forgot something."

Dana took her hand and Sam pulled her close, kissing her tenderly.

When the kiss ended, Sam suggested, "Take your time."

"I will and I'll tidy up the mess you left."

Sam was still giggling as she walked into the hallway. She was halfway down the stairs when the doorbell chimed. She ran her fingers through her hair in the hope of bringing some order to the wayward strands. She was trying to avoid, the _"I've just had fast, incredible sex" _look. She laughed again when she realised she just had and felt amazingly pleased with herself.

-o-

Sam opened the door and was instantly smothered in a bear hug from Teal'c. He had come a long way emotionally in the ten years she had known him and she loved him like a brother.

Mitchell was next through the door and he was carrying a cake box. He kissed Sam on the cheek and gave her a cuddle. "We brought dessert and it's your favourite," he announced happily.

"Yummy, double whipped chocolate cake. Thanks guys. I haven't had any in quite a while."

"You're welcome Sam; I'll go put it in the kitchen."

He was pushed out of the way, "Move along son and let the old man through," said Hammond before he kissed and embraced Sam.

Sam held onto her old friend for a while and started to cry. She had missed George greatly and was relieved to have him back. "I'm so happy you made it. We have a lot of catching up to do," sobbed a tearful Sam.

George stepped back, "That we do Sam." He moved off to the kitchen with Teal'c and Mitchell.

Sam wiped away her tears and as Daniel stepped through the door, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks for the warning Daniel."

He pulled back and smiled, "Thought you might have needed it."

"You are way too intelligent my friend. What gave it away this time?"

"Oh the banter and eye contact. I am happy for you Sam and I really like Dana. We brought her a welcome present."

"I like her too Danny and need I ask what the present is?"

"No," Daniel replied curtly. "You'll guess it first try."

Sam was about the close the door, when its progress was halted by a boot.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend Carter?"

"Jack, you son of a bitch, I thought you were still away on leave? Get in here and give me a hug."

"My pleasure Carter," he said as he stepped inside and embraced Sam tightly. He kissed her on the forehead before releasing her.

"It's good to see you."

"Likewise Carter, I've missed you kid. It's been too long between drinks."

"Well, we shall remedy that tonight Jack."

"I hope you got plenty of beer?"

"Two cases," she cheerfully replied.

"It's good I brought an extra one then." Jack leaned behind the door and picked up a case of Heineken. "That's the reason I am last through the door; I had to get it out of the car."

"Crap, some of us have to work tomorrow," declared Sam with hands on hips.

George appeared with beers for Sam and Jack, "Not anymore. Due to the fact you finished this mission early the team has the next four days off."

"What about the sample testing?"

"It's all taken care of Sam. We have people working on them as we speak."

"Thanks George. I will really appreciate the downtime and the extra staff."

"I think everyone will. Gone are the days of being overworked."

A chuckling Jack passed by them and went into the kitchen. Sam and George followed closely behind and George went through the back door to join the others out of the deck. The guys had already raided Sam's pantry for potato chips and peanuts and had them spread out across the table.

Jack took a swig of beer then asked, "So Carter, tell me where is the rookie? You know; the one that Mitchell can't stop talking about."

"She's upstairs getting changed. Her bags haven't arrived from D.C. yet."

Jack tilted his head at Sam and smiled, "So you came to her rescue? I don't suppose you happen to have her file on you?"

Sam smiled slyly, "Not on me, but if you happen to find your way into the study, you just never know what you might find on the desk."

Jack's smile broadened, "That's my girl, now excuse me while I check out your office."

Sam opened the refrigerator and handed Jack another beer, "Here, you will need this; it's more than a couple of pages worth of reading."

Jack slipped out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Sam grabbed a fresh beer and headed out to the back landing. She took a seat next to George and asked, "Can I interest you in doing the cooking honours?"

"Consider it done Sam."

"Thanks and if you'll excuse me, I'll just go check on Dana and see what is taking her so long."

-o-

Dana finished dressing in a pair of Sam's black training shorts and an oversized USAF tee shirt. She'd stayed in the shower longer than she had intended, but the water had felt too relaxing against her tired muscles. She picked up her discarded uniform and hung it up in the closet and her underwear was tossed into the pile of forgotten dirty laundry. Dana picked up her ruined stockings and was just about to enter the ensuite to dispose of them, when she heard footsteps in the hallway.

Sam entered the bedroom, "You nearly ready?"

"Yeah, sorry I took so long," replied Dana apologetically.

Sam saw the nylons in Dana's hand and laughed, "Sorry about that, I got a little carried away with the moment."

Dana smirked, "I'm not."

Sam blushed, collected a few pieces of clothing and added them to the pile of laundry, "Actually, I'm not either."

Dana's face flushed with the memory as she stepped into the bathroom and popped the hose into the rubbish bin, "I'm ready."

Sam reached for her, "I'm not." She pulled the brunette into her embrace and kissed her passionately.

Dana was breathless when their lips parted moments later, "Shit, if you kiss me like that again I will have to borrow a pair of briefs."

Sam giggled, "In that case, I won't tease you anymore."

"Hey now, there is no need to be mean to me."

Sam laughed at the joke, "Come on, and bring that charm with you."

When the couple reached the bottom step Sam leaned in and whispered, "Daniel knows about us."

Dana smiled at Sam, "So there is an _"us" _then and that didn't take long to get out?"

"Oh Danny is good at reading people, especially me and I am not a one night stand kind of girl."

"That's good, because I have never had a one night stand before and I'm not about to start. I assume it was Daniel who blew the horn?"

"You got it."

"I really do like that man," Dana cheerfully admitted.

"He likes you too. See only two days in and you have fascinated all the team," teased Sam.

Dana followed the host into the kitchen and Sam handed her a beer.

"Cheers. I'll make that salad now and I'm not too sure about the charm."

Sam passed Dana ingredients from the fridge and Dana located a knife and chopping board.

"You'll find a bowl in the second cupboard on your right."

"By the way I really like your house; it's very open and comfortable," replied Dana while following the instructions.

"Thank you but it's not all my handy work. Cassie did a lot of redecorating when we first moved in."

"She has a good eye."

George walked into the kitchen, "Hello Dana."

"Hello Sir."

He smiled, "Number one rule in Sam's house - no rank."

Dana returned his smile, "I like that rule."

"Call me George."

"It's a deal George."

Sam leaned over the counter, "Are you looking for the steaks and more beer?"

"I am indeed Sam and you better make that four beers, the guys are thirsty."

"Coming right up," Sam handed over a tray of meat and four bottles. She restocked the fridge with beer from the freezer then refilled the freezer. She had the feeling it was going to be a long night and wanted to be prepared. Besides, when the friends all got together, the occasion tended to crept into the next day. When she finished organising the beer, she turned to Dana, "We all have the next four days off."

Dana's face lit up, "No way!"

"Yes way," joked Sam. "With the weekend, that makes six days of downtime. That's plenty of time for you to settle in."

"This break is excellent timing. I have rented a house close to base and the removal truck is due to arrive on Wednesday."

"I'll give you a hand to unpack," offered Sam. "Those burly men outside are sure to help out too."

Dana sliced into a tomato, "Too good to be true, talk about your whirlwind introduction to Stargate Command."

Sam looked directly at Dana and asked sincerely, "You want to slow things down a little and catch your breath?" She wasn't talking about SGC.

Dana understood the question's true meaning, "Yes please." She tilted her head downwards.

"If that is what you want."

Dana inhaled deeply, exhaled, took a mouthful of beer then replied, "Okay, that was my breather, I am good to go."

"Crap! I thought you were being serious."

Dana gave Sam one of her knock out smiles, "Sam, you will know when I am being serious remember?"

"I hope so. You had me worried there for a minute."

"Just so you know; I am being serious about what has happened between us. I know it has been fast, but I don't regret it."

Blue eyes sparkled, "I don't either Dana."

"Good," Dana wanted to kiss Sam but changed her mind. "Okay, the salad is done. Do you have any bread?"

"I've got a couple of French loaves in the freezer."

"Excellent, I'll whip up some garlic bread."

After retrieving the bread Sam organised cutlery and plates, "I'll just take these out to the deck."

"Okay sweetheart. Oops, I mean Sam."

Sam placed a gentle hand on Dana's arm, "Don't apologise, I like the way it sounded. You have a very intoxicating accent."

"I'll remember that for a more appropriate time and place."

"I hope you do," responded Sam before heading for the deck.

-o-

Dana finished in the kitchen twenty minutes later, grabbed six beers and headed out back. "Hello guys. Would everyone like a fresh beer?" She handed over the bottles and sat in the vacant chair next to Teal'c.

Teal'c looked at her, "Colonel, can I ask where you were born?"

"You may Teal'c and I was born in Australia."

"That explains your dialect. So you and I have something in common."

"I like the idea of that Teal'c," replied Dana frankly.

"As do I Dana."

Jack stepped out on the deck, "Hey T, how come it took you years to call me O'Neil and here you are calling the rookie by her first name after only two days?"

"O'Neil you grew on me, whereas Dana and I share a common bond. We both come from a different land."

"Can't argue with your logic T," conceded Jack graciously.

Dana stood up and extended her hand towards Jack, "Sir, it's an honour to meet you."

Jack shook the firm hand, "No Sirs around here, it's the number one rule and I am pleased to meet you Ridley. Your record is outstanding. I'd say it's on a par with Carter's, Mitchell's and mine."

"I doubt that. You are a legend at the Pentagon."

"See kids, I am a legend. Now I can die a happy man."

Daniel laughed, "Then who would be our guru Jack?"

"That's a good point Danny; I better hang around a little longer then."

Dana heard the buzz of the oven timer in the background, "Excuse me everyone."

"Good timing Dana, the steaks are ready," announced George.

"Cool," replied Dana as she entered the house.

Jack followed closely behind her, "I'll give you a hand rookie."

Sam and the others knew Jack was only helping so he could drill Dana for information about herself. The pair returned momentarily with salad, bread and more beer.

-o-

"Great job on the steak George," remarked Mitchell moments later.

"Thanks Cameron."

Daniel raised his fork towards Dana, "Wonderful dressing."

"I am glad you like it. Remind me to give you the recipe sometime."

"Hey Carter, you are being rather quiet," noted Jack. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Jack, just soaking up the atmosphere and relaxing." She was also watching the interaction between Dana and the others.

"Good to hear Carter. While I have everyone's attention, would any of you like to come up to my place for some bike riding on your days off?"

Cameron answered first, "Count me in Jack and I'll bring the beer."

"Me too," replied Daniel.

"Make that three Jack," confirmed Teal'c.

"I can't make it until the weekend, I have to unpack Wednesday and get settled in," replied Dana.

"Weekend is good, what about you Carter?"

"Pencil me in for the weekend too Jack, I promised to give Dana a hand."

"Weekend for me too," answered George. "I have a school recital to go to with my granddaughter Kayla."

"Excellent kids and the boys and I will offer our services to you for Wednesday Dana."

"Appreciate that Jack. Cheers everyone."

-o-

Cameron and Daniel offered to clean up after dinner and Sam excused herself and went upstairs. She organised pillows, blankets and bed rolls and took them downstairs. She set the bed rolls up in the living room and made up the couch. Going into the kitchen, she collected the cake, plates and forks.

"Dessert time," she announced as she set the cake down on the table and went about cutting and distributing it. "Now, before I get too drunk to remember, George you as in the spare room, Jack you have your usual bed in Cassie's room. Teal'c you have the couch, Daniel and Cameron, you guys score the sleeping bags."

As the group moved onto the third case of beer, Jack stood and announced, "I'd like to make a toast, to all our friends and loved ones who can't be here with us tonight."

"Cheers," the others chorused. No one was close to sober and the mood was jovial and relaxed.

Cameron looked over at the newest addition, "Say Dana … those ribbons on your dress blues … were pretty impressive. You … must have racked up some serious air time and battle duty? I thought you had a desk job … at the Pentagon?"

"I did Cameron, but I was also on-call for active deployment. I managed seven tours of Iraq while I was there. I was all that and a bag of chips," she giggled at herself.

"No … shit!" slurred Cameron. "That's a lot and I salute you," he nearly poked himself in the eye attempting a salute.

Danna laughed at his antics and saluted back, "Cheers mate."

Jack waved his beer around in the air and scoffed, "Don't be so modest Dana."

"What … do you mean Jack?"

"Kids, Dana here holds the record for the most successful flight missions with tours in Afghanistan and Iraq. She's one hell of a Flygirl, who by the way, has flown over two thousand hours and kicked some serious butt. She is right up there with Carter and Mitchell. Oh and she is pretty damned handy in the field too."

Dana realised Jack must have read her file and assumed it had come from Sam.

"Wow," blurted out a drunken Daniel. He was impressed, but couldn't put two words together.

"My kind of woman," uttered Cameron and a light bulb went off in his inebriated brain. "Hey you must … be Kanga, I heard … about you. Shit, we have … Kanga in our team."

"Kanga?" inquired Teal'c with an arched left eyebrow.

"Yes, it's one of my nicknames. Back in Australia we have a marsupial called a kangaroo and it's a common nickname for Australians in the military while in overseas countries or they get tagged with Skip or Skippy which refers to a television show about a kangaroo. It also happens to be the Australian Air Force's mascot and is on all the aircraft."

"I understand Dana, perhaps one day you will show me a picture of this animal whose name you carry."

"Be my pleasure mate."

Daniel suddenly found his grammar skills, "That … reminds … me." He reached under his chair and withdrew the present. He stood on unsteady feet and continued, "This is the team's welcome gift for you."

She gracefully took the present off him, "Cheers everyone." Dana unwrapped the paper and laughed loudly when she saw it was an identical tee shirt to the one Sam was wearing.

"Put it on Dana," suggested Cameron.

"All right, give me a second." Dana stood, wobbled a little and to everyone's surprise, lifted off her tee shirt and donned the new one.

Cameron just sat open mouthed and thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Jack, Teal'c and George were impressed with her muscle definition while Daniel was giggly and Sam was just down right horny. Dana smiled at them all then sat back down.

"Looks good on you, real good," Daniel uttered after a nanosecond of silence.

The others agreed collectively with nods of their heads.

Dana tittered then announced, "Thanks everyone, I will cherish it forever."

"Just like Carter does," joked Jack.

Sam raised her hand, "It's true; I really do."

George stumbled to his feet, "I believe it is my turn to get the beer."

"That it is George," slurred Teal'c.

Sam staggered to her feet and went inside to the bathroom down the hall. When she returned, George had taken her chair, so she sat down next to Dana.

"Yo George, you haven't … told us why the President and top brass at Homeworld Security … have decided to throw more money our way?" asked Cameron.

"It's a simple explanation really. After the events of last year they had more than a wakeup call and everybody jumped on the SGC bandwagon. The President has more support than he's ever had, that's why he asked me to come back and get the place back up to speed."

"And the … extra staff?" inquired Daniel.

"The powers that be conceded you guys have been pushed to the limits and need more downtime after missions to reduce the risk of burn out. More than ever they realised the work we do is top priority. They recognised the fact that some areas have been allowed to continue to operate undermanned. Of course, it helped that Jack was in our corner pushing for the changes."

Jack waved his hand around in the air, "You can all thank me later."

Cameron was slightly more alert, "Besides the fact that Kanga here is an outstanding pilot and combat soldier, why was she brought into the team?"

"That's an easy one to answer son, Dana holds a Ph.D. in Quantum Physics. As well as a Bachelor of engineering degree in ComputerSystems and a Bachelor of Science degree in Physics - valuable in our line of work."

Cameron was impressed and exclaimed, "Wicked!"

Dana laughed, "Yeah Cameron, I am a geek too."

Daniel proudly said, "It's good to have more company."

Sam erupted with laughter, "I've just realised the geeks outnumber the grunts for once."

Everyone laughed at Sam's analogy.

"Yeah, but you and Dana count as Air Force grunt too," quipped Cameron.

"Good point Cam," conceded Jack.

"But in our hearts, we will always be geeks," joked Sam.

Cameron chuckled, "Not with those knockout bodies you're not."

"Was that a compliment?" inquired Sam with a cupped hand to her right ear.

"I believe it was Sam," answered Dana.

Cameron slurred, "Yo … Dana."

"Yes Cameron?"

"You single?" he asked optimistically.

Dana cocked her left eyebrow, "Why do you want to know?"

Cameron smirked, "Just for future reference."

"In that case, I am seeing someone."

"Oh drat," remarked Cameron downheartedly.

Daniel sniggered, "Missed out again hey!"

"It would appear so."

Dana smiled when she felt Sam's hand move to the back of her chair and slowly caress the nape of her neck. The touch was soft and very comforting and Dana was lost in the contact.

"Maybe you need some dating tips Cameron," stirred Jack.

"Nah, I will work it out for myself, but thanks for the offer."

Sam leaned in and whispered into Dana's ear, "You look very cute in that shirt and I really want to kiss you right now."

Dana was smitten with Sam's confession and quietly replied, "Thank you."

Jack laughed then stated, "Hey Carter! Rule number six - no whispering at the table."

"Crap Jack!" responded a surprised Sam.

"Come on Carter, you know the rule. If you get caught whispering, you have to repeat it out loud to everyone," Jack was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Sam was drunk enough to comply, "I just told Dana that the team shirt looks good on her." She left the rest out because she didn't want to embarrass herself, but more importantly, Dana.

Dana was drunk enough, not to give a toss.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," said Cameron enthusiastically.

Teal'c looked at Dana and commented, "I think Mitchell has what you call a crush."

"I think so too," added Daniel, always willing to take the mickey out of Cameron.

"Ahh Cameron, get over it," said Dana jokingly.

"What! Get over what?" he asked with a hint of being affronted.

Dana laughed and answered, "Me. I told you before I am seeing someone."

Cameron chortled, "I can wait."

"Not for me you can't," replied Dana. Unsure of how far to take the conversation, she did notice that no one else seemed interested in stopping it.

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

Jack jumped up, raced to the kitchen and returned with more beer before Dana started to answer.

"There's nothing wrong with you Mitchell. You are a really good looking guy, funny and have an outstanding service record, but you just aren't my type."

Jack murmured, "Oh boy, here we go."

Daniel followed Jack's comment, "This is not going to be pretty."

"I agree with you there son," chimed in George.

Cameron finished off his beer and reached for another, "What do you mean, not your type?"

Sam looked at Cameron, "For crap's sake Cam, you can be dense sometimes. I have a better chance of a date with Dana then you do." She suddenly realised she had just outed Dana. She removed her hand from the back of Dana's neck and placed it on Dana's thigh. To her relief, Dana interlocked her fingers with Sam's and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Everyone laughed except Cameron, his mouth was agape as he stared at Sam, "You mean Dana's gay?"

"Bingo!" cheered Dana.

"What a waste," Cameron muttered.

Dana joked, "Not for the lesbians of the world Cameron and can we now move onto another subject besides my sexuality?"

"Before we do Dana, I have something I'd like to say on the matter," remarked George seriously.

"Go right ahead," she replied, having a good idea what he was about to say.

"Cameron, you need to understand that as far as the SGC is concerned, a member's sexual preference in not an issue or a concern. I have gotten to know you on and off over the years and I respect you, but if you don't show Dana the same respect regard her sexuality, I will come down on you like a ton of bricks. This conversation goes no further and if I find out you have spoken out of turn about Dana, I will have you immediately dismissed from the SGC. Each and every member of SG-1 is expected to do everything in their power to protect one another and that includes this. The Don't Ask, Don't Tell rule is out-dated and has no place in this team. If you don't or won't understand that, I suggest you say something now."

Cameron looked directly at George, "I understand fully and I agree with everything you said. Sorry for being the Lord of Idiots Dana."

"It's okay Cameron, we have all had too many beers and thank you George, I appreciate your kind words."

Sam removed her hand from Dana's and got to her feet, "Well, now that is all out in the open, it's only fair I say something." She faced Cameron and continued, "The reason for this agreement between us is because of me. If it wasn't for these incredible people, I wouldn't be here. Eight years ago, they enveloped my partner and me in their protective arms and held us safe for five years until she died in the line of duty. Since then they have walked me out of the darkness of my despair and back into the light of the living."

"Oh Jesus Sam, I am so sorry. You are talking about Doctor Fraiser, right?" a suddenly sombre Cameron said.

"Don't be sorry Cameron, we had five fantastic love filled years together. It was before your time, but you are one of us and as such deserve to know the truth."

"Thank you for being so honest with me Sam."

"Oh and one last thing, the person Dana is seeing is me," Sam said then sat down.

"Pay up gentlemen," stated Jack joyfully.

George, Teal'c, Daniel and Cameron each handed Jack fifty dollars.

"Holy Hannah Jack, you bet on me?"

"Sure did Carter."

"So what was the wager for?" asked Dana inquisitively.

"I bet the guys that Carter would disclose she was involved with someone by the end of the night."

"Smooth Jack," joked Sam. "Real smooth my friend."

"Lucky I didn't get in on the action, I would have lost fifty bucks too," divulged Dana with a titter.

Everyone laughed for some time and Jack gleefully pocketed his winnings.

-o-

By one in the morning, both Sam and Dana had switched to drinking water. Sam didn't want to end the night in a drunken stupor and Dana had other plans for them once the couple went to bed. Jack kept Dana entertained for a further two hours recounting tales of SG-1's earlier exploits. She noted that Sam had saved the day at the last moment on more than one occasion. She sat back and listened when each team member interjected with their own version of events. Dana noticed the absence of bravado during the narrations and was pleased no one appeared to be a complete jar head. She had had her fair share of them when in war torn lands and was relieved with the change.

A short time later, Dana was lost in thought when George excused himself and went to bed. Teal'c and Daniel soon followed.

"Down to four," pointed out Jack.

"Looks like it," replied Sam.

"Make that three people," announced Cameron as he staggered to his feet, "Thanks for a great night Sam, night all." He stumbled inside and out of view.

"So Jack, how did you know I was involved with Dana?" inquired Sam.

"It was easy Carter. First of all your hair was giving off that _"I've just had great sex" _look and once I started reading Dana's file, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist her."

"Crap, am I that transparent?"

"Hell no Carter, but you do have first-rate taste in women."

Dana coughed, "You do know I am still here, right?"

"Yeah, we know. Get used to it Dana," replied Jack.

"All right then," Dana said acceptingly.

"Admit it Carter, you are attracted to strong, intelligent, independent women and if they have a few PhDs to their names, then all the better."

"Jack!" exclaimed Sam, suddenly embarrassed.

"Hey Carter, don't complain. I know I wouldn't."

"Who's complaining?"

Dana stood, "Does anyone need anything from the kitchen?"

"Coffee would be good," answered Jack. It was time to stop drinking beer; he was enjoying the conversation far too much.

"A slice of cake would be nice please," replied Sam with a grin.

"Coming right up," remarked Dana as she entered the hallway.

"So how was it Carter?"

Sam blushed brightly and slapped Jack on the arm, "Oh my god, why don't you be subtle Jack."

Jack bellowed with laughter, "Since when have you known me to be subtle?"

Sam giggled, "Oh that is so true."

"By the look of you, I am guessing Dana is just what you need."

Sam shook her head at her friend, "To tell you the truth Jack, I am scared."

"Why Carter?" a concerned Jack asked.

"I'm petrified because things have happened so fast. I've known Dana for two days and have already been intimate with her."

Jack patted her on the shoulder, "Carter, sometimes it just happens that way. Tell me this, do you regret it?"

"No, I'm just confused."

"So where's the problem?"

Just then Dana stepped through the doorway carrying coffee and cake. "I brought a piece for you too Jack," she explained as she passed a plate to Sam. "Well, it's been a long day guys, I am off to bed. Jack, it's been an absolute pleasure meeting you. See you later."

Dana was gone before either of them could reply. She padded though the living room quietly and ascended the stairs two at a time. Entering Sam's bedroom, she picked up a pillow and spare blanket from the foot of the bed. Slipping back into the living room, she found a spare piece of floor in the corner. She settled herself on the carpet and tossed the blanket over her body. She knew Sam was expecting them to sleep together, so had she, but after overhearing Sam's confession of confusion to Jack, she decided to slow things down. Dana was in no doubt the reason behind Sam's uncertainty - she was feeling guilty for betraying Janet. She wasn't surprised, she knew how much Sam loved Janet and even after three years, the evidence of how strong their love was littered Sam's house. The place was filled with personal memories of Janet, from photo's to personal items - like the coffee mug embossed with Janet's name she came across when looking for cups in the kitchen earlier.

After hearing Sam's words, Dana knew it was best to take a step back and allow the other woman to set the pace. Her own emotions were all over the place, it was the first time she had been close to someone since Trisha and she was feeling guilty too. Her heart and body had already surrendered to Sam, but now it was her head's turn to settle it all down. Content with her decision, Dana soon fell into a deep sleep.

-o-

"It's just us two now," pointed out Jack after Dana left.

"Looks that way," agreed Sam. She had an urge to follow Dana. Something wasn't right because she was too quick to depart or make eye contact.

Jack noted to look of worry on Sam's face; she was off somewhere else in her mind. "She'll be okay Sam."

"You don't think she overheard us?"

"Probably," slurred Jack.

"Crap!"

"Don't stress Carter. After you finish your coffee, you can go upstairs and sort it out."

"Good idea Jack."

"By the way, the reason you are feeling apprehensive is guilt."

"What?"

"You are feeling guilty for having sex with someone for the first time since we lost Janet."

Sam frowned with recognition, "Have you been studying psychology since you took over at Homeworld Security?"

"Nope, I just know you too well Carter. I was the same way after Sara and I broke up, but we all have to move on at some stage."

"I know Jack. I thought I had. It's been a while since I have been as bold as I have these past two days. I learnt from my time with Janet not to procrastinate."

"Good, so don't pull back now, talk to Dana. Tell her how you feel and for shit's sake, work it out. The two of you are perfect for each other. By the way, have you read all of her file?"

"No, I have four pages to go."

"I'll save you the trouble and time. Before, when George was reciting her academic achievements, he left out a couple."

"Really?" asked Sam excitedly.

"Yep, she's more of a geek then you are Carter, which I find very hard to believe."

Sam laughed out loud, "Go on Jack."

"She's got a PhD in Theoretical Mathematics and Astrophysics like you."

"No wonder I am attracted to her."

"Dana is a fully trained Field Medic too."

Sam's smile spread across her face, "Holy Hannah! That's very commendable."

Jack laughed, "Oh Carter you got it bad for her. You find all that intellect a turn on don't you?"

"Oh … yeah."

"Carter, you crack me up. I have to admit though, she is the total package, kind of reminds me of you."

Sam blushed deeply, "Thanks Jack, that's so sweet and yes, she is incredibly well put together."

"Well, that's not the last of her impressive record."

Surprised, Sam asked, "You mean there is more?"

"Oh yeah Carter, there is. She was part of an assault team stationed in Iraq six months ago. They were on a classified mission and got their asses kicked by insurgents. They lost five out of their unit of ten. During the last assault, the team was hit really hard and two guys got badly wounded and along with another, got stranded in a heavily bombed building. The unit hardly had any ammo left. Dana and another team member managed to get to the others. They took out the enemy in hand to hand combat and Dana dragged the two wounded soldiers out and kept them alive until they were extracted."

"Holy Hannah!" exclaimed a shocked Sam.

"Indeed Carter. You have got yourself one hell of a team member there and if you play your cards right, a brilliant girlfriend."

Sam huffed, "She sure is awe-inspiring. I was amazed to see all the ribbons and badges on her jacket. She is not far behind you Jack and has only served twenty years. I bet the Australian Air Force were pissed they lost her."

"I bet the top brass still are and she does remind me of myself."

"Actually, I think she is the female version of you Jack."

"Yeah, she's got some humdinger one liners." Jack finished his coffee, "Did George tell you she was handpicked?"

"No, he didn't, who by?"

"George," replied Jack.

"Really? Well, so far so good."

"You know it makes me seriously consider leaving Homeworld Security and returning to SGC for one final hoorah and have the chance to see Dana in action before I retire. Besides, I am tired of all the bullshit that is Washington, D.C. and I have been dating again and it's getting to a point where I am ready to settle down again."

Sam looked at Jack, "Okay on the first part of all that, don't tease me about coming back to SGC. You know we would all love to have you back and as for the second part, I am very happy for you Jack. When do we get to meet this woman?"

"I'm not teasing you Carter. I miss you guys and you never know what will happen. As for meeting the mysterious woman in my life, you will get to meet her on Friday."

"Oh that has just made this day even better."

Jack yawned and stood, "On that note, it's time for bed. See you in the morning."

Sam rose off her chair and hugged her friend, "Night Jack and it really is good to see you."

"Right back at you Kiddo."

"I love you Jack."

"Where did that come from Carter?"

"My heart, it's something I should have said more often to all you guys over the years."

"Is that another lesson from Janet?"

"Yes," replied Sam soberly.

"In that case, you do know I love you too, right?"

"Yeah Jack, I do know."

The close friends parted and Jack made his way upstairs while Sam took the cups and plates into the kitchen.

-o-

When Sam walked into her bedroom, she was surprised to find Dana wasn't in the bed. She noted the missing pillow and blanket. _"Crap, she must have overheard Jack and me," _she thought. She crept downstairs and quickly located Dana in the far corner of the living room. Dana was breathing deeply and Sam decided it was better to leave her there rather than wake her. She would talk to her later and explain the reason behind her words. Returning to her bedroom, she readied for bed.

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: If you take the time to ready, please review.

* * *

Chapter 3

Dana woke and checked her wristwatch, it was 0610 hours. She stretched out the kinks several times before standing. The pillow and blanket were collected and she made her way upstairs to Sam's room.

Sam was curled up and hugging a pillow. Dana smiled and thought the blonde was the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed first thing in the morning. If not for the comments she eavesdropped hours earlier, Dana would have been in bed with Sam. It was with regret that Dana retrieved her uniform and duffle bag. She exited the house, remembering to reset the security system, using the access code she remembered Sam utilised the day before.

After securing the garage door, Dana jumped into the Chevy truck and retrieved her identification badge and dog tags. It was too early for her to collect the keys to her rental house, so she took up her only other option and returned to base.

Dana had showered and donned her uniform, before she realised she hadn't left a note for Sam. Deciding to call her later and with several hours to spare, Dana opted to spend the time acquainting herself with the Stargate Control Room. She had done as much theoretical research as she could before leaving D.C. and had a general concept of its operation, but was anxious to get up close and personal with the system.

After introducing herself to the staff on duty, Dana spent three hours observing and asking a plethora of questions and absorbing as much information as she could.

-o-

At 1000 hours, General Hammond entered the room and everyone stood to attention and saluted.

George returned the gesture, "At ease people and don't be trying to impress the Colonel by saluting me. Colonel Ridley, aren't you off duty?"

"Yes Sir, but I had a couple of hours to spare, so I thought I would familiarise myself with the Gate."

"Very admirable Colonel, but go and enjoy your downtime."

"Yes Sir, can I be excused?"

"Certainly Colonel, considering you are not even supposed to be here."

Dana smiled and left for her quarters. She was pleasantly surprised to find her two duffle bags of clothing outside the door. Quickly exchanging her uniform for a pair of blue fatigue pants, navy blue tee shirt and combat boots, she gathered up all her bags and made her way topside to the car park. Dana asked the guard on duty at the last checkpoint for directions to the best dry cleaners in town and the Realtor office.

-o-

Sam leisurely woke to the aroma of bacon and eggs. It was traditional for Jack to cook breakfast after one of their get togethers. After a hasty shower, she dressed in three quarter length cargo shorts and a purple polo shirt. "Morning everyone," she announced as she entered the kitchen area. The others greeted her in between mouthfuls of food.

"George said to say thanks for an enjoyable night and he will see you on Friday afternoon," said Daniel.

Sam nodded in acknowledgement as she realised Dana was absent from the table. _"Crap," _she thought and decided to call her later. _"Crap," _she thought again, _"I don't have her number."_

"For crying out loud Carter, just sit down so you can eat," chided Jack recognising her hesitancy.

Sam took a seat next to Teal'c and thought, _"I'll just ring SGC and get her number."_ All personnel on the base had their home addresses and phone numbers listed in case of emergency or if needed for deployment and that was the quickest way for her to obtain the number.

Jack placed a plate in front of Sam, "Thanks Jack."

"Welcome Carter and stop worrying about Dana, she is a big kid and can look after herself."

-o-

By noon Dana had managed to get lost twice on the way to her new home and as she put the key into the lock, remembered she didn't have Sam's phone number. She walked through the front door and looked around the spacious living area. After locating the main bedroom, she dropped her bags and sought out the garage. The reason she had chosen the house was because of the triple garage and five bedrooms. She needed the garage space for all her toys and the extra bed space for when her family visited.

Three of her playthings were due to arrive that day, so she reached for her phone and punched in the number she knew by heart.

"Hey Bob you sexy man," she purred.

_"Hey hey hey sexy momma, how you doing?"_ replied a rich baritone voice.

"Excellent. So how are those babies of mine doing?"

There was a loud chuckle on the other end, _"Your girls are fine and comfortable."_

"That's what I wanted to hear," replied an upbeat Dana.

_"Are you at your new address?" _

"I certainly am honey, just arrived."

_"That's great, because we are about ten minutes out."_

"Oh Bob, you are my number one guy."

_"Yeah yeah, you tell me that all the time, but I don't get no lovin'."_

After giggling for a moment, Dana replied, "I know baby, I am such a tease but you know I love you."

_"And I love you too, see you in a few."_

"Bye honey bear," joked Dana.

-o-

Sam was left to an empty house around two in the afternoon. She'd made plans to meet up with the others on Wednesday at Dana's. It was left up to her to call them with details of time and an address as soon as she had the information.

After attending to house work, she called SGC.

_ "Good afternoon, Airman Collins speaking, how may I direct your call?"_

"Airman Collins, this is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. Service Number 36-6-349, Authorisation Code - Beta - Gamma - Pi - Epsilon - Zeta.

_ "Yes ma'am, you have authorisation to proceed," _came the curt reply.

"I require the home address and cell phone number of Colonel Dana L Ridley."

_ "Yes ma'am, please hold the line."_

Sam waited patiently with pen in hand.

_ "Ma'am, the home address you requested is 5 Otter Avenue, Colorado Springs and the mobile number is 202-864-1246."_

"Thank you Airman Collins." Sam stored the information in her cellular phone.

-o-

Dana paced along the sidewalk until she saw the Army transport truck turn into her street. She ran to the garage and opened all three doors. The green truck came to a halt against the kerb and a burly, dark haired, camouflaged attired man in his late thirties, jumped out of the passenger side.

Dana sprinted to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "So good to see you Bob."

He kissed her softly on the lips and embraced her tightly, "Likewise Dana."

A similarly attired blond man in his early thirties appeared, Dana released her hold on Bob and engulfed the other man in her arms, "Tony, how are you going?" She pecked him on the mouth.

Tony stepped back and answered, "Great buddy. How's the new job going?"

"Brilliant, couldn't be better."

"Come on Ridley, give us a hand to unload your girls," suggested Bob.

Twenty minutes passed before Dana's babies were safely tucked inside the garage. "I'd offer you guys a beer, but the house is bare I'm afraid," Dana explained as she closed the last of the garage doors.

"No problem Ridley, we can't hang around anyway. We have to deliver the rest of this load to Cheyenne Mountain," replied Bob regrettably.

"Thanks again for transporting the girls up here, I really appreciate it guys."

"No worries, you were just lucky we were due for a trip up here," said Tony.

"It was my good fortune to run into you two at the bar on the day I was offered this job," replied Dana.

"I don't know about that, I had the worst hangover the next morning," quipped Bob.

Tony slapped his partner on the back, "Well, we better get a move on."

"Are you guys staying overnight?" inquired Dana.

"No, turn around trip for us this time," answered Bob.

"That's a bloody shame; I was planning on taking you out for dinner."

"We'll take a raincheck Ridley," suggested Tony.

"Sounds like a plan, thanks again guys,"

"You are welcome," replied Bob. "And we will definitely have to catch up soon.

-o-

The transport truck turned the corner and out of view two minutes later and Dana's cell phone rang, "Ridley speaking."

_"Colonel, General Hammond."_

"Yes Sir?"

_"We've had an incident off-world and require your expertise,"_ he said in his Texan drawl.

"I'm on the way Sir."

-o-

Sam called Dana, but the call went to message, "Dana … hmm … it's Sam … just calling to see how you are? Give me a call back when you can, we need to talk. I think there may be something I need to explain to you." She closed her phone then cursed, "Crap!" She wanted to speak to Dana in person and sort out the misunderstanding as soon as possible. She didn't want it to drag out for any longer than it already had.

After waiting for a return call for over two hours, Sam was frustrated with the silence and decided to go for a ride. She gunned the Indian motorbike through the mountain roads until nightfall. By the time she secured the bike and entered the house, the aggravation had dissipated. Taking a long bath, Sam then had a quick dinner and opted for an early evening. Her last conscious thought before sliding into slumber, was of Dana.

-o-

Dana kitted up quickly after clearing medical, drew weapons from the Armoury and met General Hammond in the Embarkation Room.

_ "Chevron one encoded,_" boomed over the intercom.

"Glad you could make it Colonel," said Hammond.

Adjusting her kit, Dana replied, "Me too Sir. What's the mission?"

"SG-6 will be here shortly. You are to lead them on a rescue mission."

"Rescue?" inquired Dana with arched eyebrows.

_ "Chevron two encoded."_

"Yes. SG-3 and SG-5 went off-world, to P14X-686 to be precise, five hours ago. Approximately one hour ago, SG-5 returned with three members of SG-3 who had been badly wounded. Several members of SG-5 had also been injured during an attack. At first their reconnaissance was accepted by the local population and negotiations were progressing nicely, but it became obvious to the team commanders they had arrived amid an attempted uprising from a band of rebels disputing leadership. The teams were subsequently ambushed without warning or provocation."

With a furrowed brow, Danna queried, "Sir, shouldn't the probe have gathered that information on arrival?"

"Under normal circumstances yes, but the rebels didn't commence their attacks on the city centre until after SG-3 and SG-5 had begun consultations with the city's hierarchy. Major Swift managed to get SG-5 back to the Gate with the three injured members of SG-3. The remaining four members have been captured by the radical force. Major Swift reported that several of the captured soldiers received severe injuries during the onslaught."

"I assume we are to make contact with city citizens, obtain the location of our people and bring them home?"

"You are correct Colonel. You are to make contact with their leader, a man named Hermus."

_ "Chevron three encoded."_

SG-6 and a Security Force team entered the room with a Field Remote Expeditionary Device and the blast door slid shut behind them.

_ "Chevron four encoded."_

Hammond addressed the new arrivals, "SG-6, Colonel Ridley will be your Commanding Officer on this mission."

_ "Chevron five encoded."_

Hammond briefed the team and gave Ridley the D.H.D. code as well as the coordinates to the city centre.

_ "Chevron six encoded."_

Dana adjusted the radio microphone along the left hand side of her cheek, popped some candy into her mouth and stood at the end of the ramp.

_ "Chevron seven locked."_

"Good luck SG-6 and bring our people home," offered Hammond.

Dana waited patiently for the Energy Vortex to stabilise and for the Event Horizon to shimmer like a pool of blue water before she sent the F.R.E.D. through first.

"God speed SG-6," said Hammond as the others joined Dana in marching up the ramp.

She turned to face Hammond and vowed, "We'll bring them home Sir?"

-o-

Colonel Ridley and SG-6 entered the Stargate and exited into heavy darkness on the other side. The moon was barely detectable under the heavy cloud cover and visibility was limited.

"Gentlemen, let's head for some cover over by those trees," instructed Dana as she pointed to her left. "Control this is SG-6, we have arrived safely - out."

"Roger that SG-6," acknowledged Chief Harriman.

The Gate deactivated and SG-6 took up position between heavy foliage and a rock outcrop.

"Okay guys, first things first. Under normal circumstances I would have had time to get to know you all and possibly share a few cold beers, but we don't have that luxury. We have been hastily thrown together and I have no bloody idea what your names are, so please introduce yourselves."

This brought a chuckle from the team and they loosened up.

A well-built blond raised his hand, "Master Sergeant Bill Otto Colonel."

"Airman Harry Shaw ma'am," said another muscled dark haired soldier.

Next was a lanky red head, "Senior Airman Chuck Myers Colonel."

"Colonel, Staff Sergeant Graham Gallway." He was built like a small tank with sandy hair.

A short, stocky soldier replied, "Airman First Class Dan McLachlin ma'am."

Tall and lean, the last soldier announced, "Senior Airman Juan Lopez ma'am."

"That's excellent gentlemen. Now, secondly, I don't like to be called Colonel unless it's official business, so please call me Ridley. Thirdly, by the coordinates we are approximately four clicks from the city's centre. Once we get there we will gather as much Intel on the location of SG-3 as we can. Guys, we will keep one foot inside the tree line at all times and follow the road into the city. Otto, you take up the six. Shaw, take the nine and Lopez, you take the three. McLachlin and Gallway you are on point with me."

The team headed out in formation and stayed that way until they reached the municipal outskirts and Dana gave further instructions. "Otto, Shaw and McLachlin, you enter the town and make contact with their leader Hermus."

-o-

An hour passed before the three soldiers returned with news of SG-3 and Sergeant Otto shared the information, "They are being held forty miles to the east in a secluded cave. The locals have captured a rebel fighter and he gave up the information readily. He even offered to show us the way, but I politely declined the request. He was kind enough to draw us a map of the camp though. We were also told the sun sets every six hours here."

"Outstanding work Otto, Shaw and McLachlin. We can check the map again when we are closer to the mountain. We will be able to use the nightfall as cover when we near their hideout. Let's rolls guys, our people are waiting for us."

SG-6 set off in double time, keeping off the main roads and to their previous formation.

-o-

Five miles out from their destination, Ridley brought up her fist and the team halted. "Okay guys, take a ten minute break. Take in as much water and food as you can."

The team members dispersed and each found a comfortable place to rest. The group withdrew their canteens and sipped slowly. Most retrieved M.R.E.s and took small bites in between sips of water.

Sergeant Otto sat down beside Dana and asked, "Australian right?"

"Yep," replied Ridley between drinks of fluid.

"How long you been in the USAF?"

News of Ridley's arrival had spread like wildfire throughout SGC, but the only snippets of information being bandied about was she looked like she'd just stepped off an Amazon island, was gorgeous and a highly decorated Colonel. From the short time he had spent in her company, Otto could attest to the former. Ridley was a stunner and certainly much easier on the eye than their commanding officer, Captain Trent Lewis who was currently in the Infirmary with a severe chest infection.

"Fifteen years and counting," mused Ridley.

Otto smiled, "Well, welcome to the Stargate Project."

"Cheers Otto, I appreciate it." Ridley stood up, "Excuse me, I'm just going to check on the others."

Otto gave his commander a nod of approval as she moved off to speak with the other men.

-o-

Half a mile out from the rebel camp, the team ceased their movement again and Ridley spoke, "Right Otto, let's take another look at that mud map of yours."

The Sergeant retrieved the neatly folded piece of paper from the breast pocket of his vest and spread it out onto the ground. Ridley activated the light on her helmet and lowered the beam onto the map.

Sergeant Otto pointed to the chart and explained, "The rebel indicated there is an eastern and northern approach to the mountain cave. Both accesses are guarded by two men each. He said the others would be holding the hostages in a small alcove four hundred yards inside the main tunnel. It's another six hundred yards to the main camp site."

"All right, from what we know, we are not dealing with an overly intelligent group with extensive military knowledge. Otherwise, we would have come across some sort of security or scouting party by now. We will separate into two teams. One to take care of the guards at the northern access and maintain security and the other will enter the cave to carry out the extraction of SG-3. Otto, you take Gallway to the northern access and the rest of us will enter the cave once you have secured the area."

"No problem Ridley," acknowledged Otto.

"Hopefully the majority of these rebels will be asleep at this hour and that will afford us the opportunity to put some distance between us and them. Okay, any questions?"

Her query was met with silence. "Gentlemen, good luck, let's lock and load."

-o-

Once the northern access point was secured, Ridley and her team took out the guards at the eastern entry and made their way into the tunnel stealthily. With night vision goggles engaged, Ridley had no trouble seeing that the tunnel was void of any light or rebels. The team came to a halt when they spotted a dim glow emitting from the left side of the tunnel. Ridley hand signalled to the others then pulled a telescopic mirror from her vest and lowered herself onto the dirt. She combat crawled on her stomach and elbows until she was a mere six inches from the entrance of the alcove.

Extending the mirror, Dana slid it along the ground until she got a view of the entire layout of the alcove. She retracted the mirror then herself and joined the others.

In a barely audible voice, Dana clarified the situation, "There is only one guard who appears to be asleep and there is a small camp fire. The four members of SG-3 are splayed out on their stomachs with their hands and feet tethered on what appears to be metal spikes in the ground. All the Marines appear to be unconscious, possibly drugged. I'll deal with the guard, Myers and McLachlin, you release the Marines. Lopez, you keep watch and Shaw you assist me once I take care of the guard. On my mark gentlemen!"

Everyone nodded in consent.

Ridley waved her left hand and inched slowly into the alcove. Seconds later, she approached the sentinel from behind and swiftly wrapped her forearms around the man's head and throat. He woke in shock, only to surrender to the lack of oxygen seconds later. Ridley stepped out of the alcove and motioned to the others to move forward. Myers and Lopez set to work in untying SG-3 while Ridley and Shaw secured and gagged the guard. The duo moved him to a darkened area of the recess then Dana went to the nearest Marine and assessed his injuries; he had a broken tibia and could wait for treatment. She moved onto the next Marine and discovered he had two bullet wounds to his right triceps and another bullet wound in his left thigh.

Shaw whispered, "Looks like he has lost a lot of blood."

"He has Shaw. I'll deal with him first."

Dana opened her Medical Kit, sterilised her hands with solution then donned a pair of gloves. She withdrew a pair of surgical tweezers and pushed into one of the wounds in the upper arm. Extracting a bullet, she then moved onto the next injury, repeating the procedure. Dana finally removed the bullet from the Marine's thigh then turned to face Shaw. "Can you grab a pair of gloves out of the kit and put them on?" she asked. "I need you to play nurse for me."

Shaw sterilised his hands, pulled on the latex and asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to hold the two sides of the wound together while I glue it and set the adhesive with a UV light."

"Gotcha Ridley."

After sealing the three wounds, Dana injected the Marine with antibiotics and moved onto the next prone body. The Colonel motioned to Myers and McLachlin, "Take the first Marine out and find a nice hidey hole for him then come back for the next one."

They both nodded in silent acknowledgement before collecting the indicated Marine.

Following a thorough examination, Dana located a single bullet wound in the next Marine's shoulder. She discarded her gloves and put on a fresh pair. Shaw followed suit. Dana quickly removed the slug and closed up the wound with Shaw's assistance. Myers and McLachlin returned by the time Dana had finished injecting antibiotics. The two soldiers extracted him outside without fuss.

Dana inspected the final Marine and only found a few cuts, abrasions and bruises. He received a shot of antibiotics, just to be on the safe side. She returned to the Marine with the broken leg and injected him with antibiotics before resetting his tibia. Retrieving an inflatable plastic cast from the Med Kit, she placed it around the Marine's leg and pumped the device to the required pressure.

It took a further ten minutes to extract the remaining Marines out of the cave and another thirty minutes to reach the concealed F.R.E.D. The two Marines with bullet wounds were placed on the stretchers attached to the F.R.E.D. while the remaining two Marines were fireman lifted by Otto and Ridley.

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: If you take the time to read, please review.

* * *

Chapter 4

Sam roused from deep sleep, stretched and made for the bathroom to shower. While dressing in jeans and light blue oxford shirt, she decided to drive over to Dana's and talk with her. As she reversed out of the driveway, she realised Dana would not be at her house, she had no furniture and was more than likely on base in her quarters.

Driving to the mountain, the blonde made her way to the SGC levels. While in the elevator, Sam checked the time and thought it was too early to go knocking on Dana's door, so she opted to go to the Gate Control Room instead and carry out some maintenance checks on the system before waking Dana.

After greeting the officers on duty, Sam looked at the monitors and inquired, "What teams are out?"

"Three and six," replied Sergeant Rodgers.

"Six?" queried Sam. "Who's commanding Officer, I thought Captain Lewis was in the Infirmary?"

Sergeant Rodgers didn't have the opportunity to answer.

"Colonel Carter, how do I keep you away from here on your days off?" drawled General Hammond.

"Not sure Sir? I had a little time to spare and ended up here."

Hammond placed a hand on Rodger's right shoulder, "Any word yet son?"

"No Sir. No identification codes or communication have come through."

Sam noted the concern in Hammond's voice and inquired, "Problem Sir?"

"Yes Colonel. SG-6 has been sent off-world to mount a rescue mission. Four members of SG-3 were taken hostage during first contact reconnaissance and negotiations."

Sam went into command mode, "How long ago did SG-6 jump Sir?"

"They jumped at 1530 hours yesterday."

"Who has command of SG-6 Sir?"

"Colonel Ridley."

Sam inhaled deeply and thought, _"That explains the unanswered phone message. Oh god, I hope she is all right." _Her next thought was, "_Of course, she is okay. She is a highly experienced warrior. Warrior, crap where did that come from?" _Sam was on her way to another cerebral musing when Hammond interrupted her.

"Colonel Carter, are you all right?"

"Ahh … uhm … yes Sir," she stuttered. "Is there anything I can do to assist General?"

"No Colonel, it's all up to SG-6. Come on, I will buy you a cup of coffee in my office."

Sam declined the coffee, but not the chance to speak with Hammond in private.

"Sir, what happened with SG-3?" she asked once she had taken a seat.

Hammond took his time and outlined the initial mission, the subsequent uprising, ambushing, the attempted coup, kidnapping and the safe return of SG-5.

"I presume you chose Colonel Ridley because of her in-field medical experience?"

"That's affirmative Sam and I see you have read Colonel Ridley's file."

Sam smiled, "You know me Sir; I love a good read."

Hammond grinned, "I didn't expect any different from you and I suggest you take off from here. If you are needed you'll receive a phone call in due course. Go and enjoy your downtime Sam and that's an order."

Sam stood and replied, "Yes Sir."

Returning home, Sam changed into running gear and pounded through the neighbourhood streets for over an hour. Thoughts of Dana's safety were still in the forefront of her mind and the run didn't prove to be a distraction, so she settled on a workout on the gym in her garage. She pushed her body to its limit and was exhausted by the time she stepped into the shower. Dragging her body into bed, she was too tired to think about a single thing or person.

-o-

Ten miles into the return trip, Ridley ordered the team to rest for five minutes. She checked on the condition of the injured before Myers and Shaw hoisted two Marines over their shoulders and the team resumed their trek. The procedure was repeated at the twenty mile mark with Lopez and Gallway taking a turn to carry the still unconscious Marines.

It was with great relief when SG-6 finally had the Stargate in sight.

"That's a bloody sight for sore eyes," uttered Ridley. She was exhausted, as were the others. Dana moved to the D.H.D. and took a nanosecond to recall the Stargate address. _"28-26-5-36-11-29-1", _she thought to herself before pressing inthe sequence of glyphs for the address home. She went and stood with the others and waited for the Gate to activate. "Otto, can you activate your G.D.O.? Send the iris deactivation code and let Control know we are on the way home."

"It would be my pleasure Ridley," answered Otto happily.

After the Event Horizon became steady, Dana sent the F.R.E.D., the M.A.L.P., Lopez and Gallway through first. McLachlin, Otto, Shaw and herself quickly followed.

"Close the iris," General Hammond ordered as Ridley steadied herself on the ramp. "Welcome home SG-6."

"Thank you Sir," chorused SG-6.

The room was a hive of activity as the medical staff took control of the four wounded SG-3 members.

Hammond addressed the other soldiers, "Once you have completed your post-mission physicals, debrief A-SAP. SG-6, outstanding job, you are dismissed."

Dana waited for Hammond to leave the room, "Gentlemen, I know we are all beat, but I need a beer. After we finish here I have the first round if anyone is interested and well done gentlemen on a successful mission."

"Count me in," replied Shaw.

"Me too," answered Gallway.

Myers grinned, "I'm in."

"I could certainly do with a beer," said Otto.

McLachlin raised his hand as did Lopez.

"Excellent gentlemen, let's get to the Infirmary before they send out a posse."

-o-

An hour later the team was assembled in the Briefing Room and waiting for Hammond. All the members of SG-6 had showered, written their reports and were attired in varying shades of camouflage pants and tee shirts. Dana was dressed in desert camouflage trousers and black tee shirt. She fiddled with her dog tags as she waited.

Several members of the team took the opportunity to closely inspect the newest member of the SGC Project.

By the time Hammond arrived, Shaw was totally smitten, Myers was in lust, Otto had a crush akin to a school boy, Lopez just couldn't stop smiling and Gallway didn't know where to look and McLachlin was devising a way to ask her out.

The examination didn't go un-noticed by Dana as it was nothing she hadn't experienced repeatedly throughout her career.

"Okay people," said the General. "Let's get this over with, your report Colonel."

"Sir, there were no problems. Locals were very helpful with information. The insurgents were very simple in their plan and security. We managed to infiltrate their camp without detection. Five rebel guards were subdued and that was our only contact with them. The members of SG-3 were heavily drugged and staked to the ground. After initial medical assistance, we carried them out then transported them back to the Gate. We did not encounter any resistance at any stage."

"Thank you Colonel. Is there anything else people?"

Sergeant Otto replied, "Sir, how are the members of SG-3?"

"All are expected to make a full recovery. They have all regained consciousness and are responding well to treatment. Major Radcliff received the worst of the injuries, but due to the excellent in-field medical treatment, he is in the clear. People, you did fine work out there, well done. Colonel Ridley you have managed to impress the medical staff and that's no mean feat, good work."

"I couldn't have done it without the team and especially without the assistance of Nurse Shaw." Dana grinned broadly.

Hammond smiled, "Thinking of a career change Private Shaw?"

"No Sir, but I was happy to assist the Colonel."

"Well people, congratulations again on a successful mission and you are all on downtime until Monday morning unless otherwise required. Colonel you have earned yourself an extra day and are not due to report for duty until Tuesday. You're dismissed SG-6."

Ridley stood up and inquired, "Okay fellas, where is the nearest bar?"

Myers answered, "There is a new bar named Kelly's just opened up, it's the closest from here and I have heard nothing but good things about it."

"As long as they have cold beer on tap I am there," joked Dana. She picked up her bike helmet and leather jacket from under the table, "I'll follow one of you guys, I'm still finding my way around town."

"I'll drive slowly so you can keep up," taunted Shaw.

"That's very generous of you Harry," Dana smirked. "But I don't ride slowly like your mother."

"Good one Ridley."

"By the way fellas, it's Dana when we are off duty."

Myers was about to reply when he was interrupted by the intercom system, _"__Colonel Ridley report to General Hammond's office."_

"Bugger, I guess I'll catch up with you guys in a little while."

"Nah, we'll wait for you topside," offered Gallway.

"All right then, I'll be as quick as I can." Dana walked out of the room to Hammond's office adjacent to the Briefing Room.

Six sets of bulging eyes cheerfully watched her graceful stride and taut butt as she strolled out of view.

As Dana knocked on the door, she heard Lopez utter, "Man, she gives Carter a good run for her money in the beauty stakes."

-o-

"Come in," boomed Hammond on the other side of the door.

Dana entered, "You wanted to see me Sir?"

Hammond stood and retrieved an envelope off his desk, "I received this from the Pentagon this morning. It apparently got lost in the mail system. Your Commanding Officer was supposed to give it to you before you left, so it's to be back dated.

Dana's interest was piqued, "What is it Sir?"

Hammond handed the envelope over to Dana, "Before you look inside I have something to say."

"Okay Sir."

Hammond cleared his throat, "Attention to Orders. The President of the United States, Acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Air Force, has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity and abilities of Colonel Dana L Ridley. In view of these special qualities and her demonstrated potential to serve in the higher grade, Colonel Dana L Ridley is promoted to the permanent grade of Brigadier General, United States Air Force May twenty seventh two thousand and eight. By order of the Secretary of the Air Force."

Dana looked in the envelope and pulled out one of the silver stars.

"Congratulation Brigadier General."

"Thank you Sir."

"Do you need the cue card to take your oath?"

"No Sir." Dana raised her right hand. "I, Dana Logan Ridley, having been appointed a Brigadier General in the United States Air Force do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same, that I take this obligation freely; without mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which I am about to enter, so help me god."

"I know it's rather informal General, but I thought you might prefer this version instead of returning on Tuesday to a whole bunch of fanfare and hoopla."

"You have that right Sir and thank you."

Hammond dropped the command face and shook Dana's hand, "Congratulations again Dana on your promotion and brilliant work out in the field with SG-6. See you Friday afternoon."

"Thank you Sir. Working with SG-6 was a great opportunity and I look forward to the weekend."

"You're dismissed Brigadier."

Dana left the office and ran to the nearest lift. She was beside herself as she waited for the lift to travel to Level eleven. Dana had been in line for a promotion for the past six months, but hadn't expected to make Brigadier General so soon, especially with the posting to SGC. Now she had a reason to celebrate.

As she stepped out of the lift and signed out at the checkpoint, she thought of Sam and moved to the next lift. For the last two days, she had managed to keep the Colonel from her mind. Now, she wanted to call her and ask her out to Kelly's Bar.

When she got out of the final elevator and stepped outside towards the car park, she reached for her cell phone and flipped it open. There was a message and she didn't recognise the number and just assumed it was from Sam. Dana retrieved the message and it was from Sam, but she wasn't sure how to take the words. The woman sounded hesitant and confounded. Dana decided it was best not to call Sam and wait to speak to her tomorrow. Dana was still reluctant to dismiss the conversation she had overheard between Jack and Sam.

After two days off-world with no sleep and only rations for food, Dana wanted some relaxation rather than conflict or perplexity. Although, she wasn't confused at all about how she felt about Sam, she definitely wanted to pursue a relationship with the intriguing and beautiful Samantha Carter, but would wait for the blonde to come to her if and when she was ready.

-o-

Sam looked at the wall clock; it was ten past seven and still no word from Dana. "Crap!" she whined out loud. Reaching for the phone, she called SGC. She went through the protocol, before being transferred to the Gate Control Room.

_ "Good evening, First Lieutenant Ryan speaking."_

"Hey Josh, Sam Carter here."

_ "Hey Sam, what can I do for you?"_

"Has SG-6 returned off-world yet?"

_ "Yes about an hour ago, they are currently in the Infirmary."_

"What about SG-3?"

_ "Major Radcliff and the boys are all home safe and sound."_

"That's good news, thanks Josh, see you on Monday."

_ "Will do Sam, bye."_

Sam was relieved with the news and after two days in the field, she assumed Dana would more than likely go straight to bed. Their conversation could wait until the morning. She would have preferred not to wait, but knew firsthand how tired Dana would be. After a simple meal, Sam went into her study and attended to her computer. She finished up on some research before retiring for the evening.

-o-

Dana jumped on her bike and followed the others to the bar. After parking and securing her motorbike, she took off her helmet and jacket and waited for the others at the front door.

Once the team found a table, Dana stowed her gear and asked, "Beer everyone?"

"Thanks Dana," they chorused.

She returned several minutes later with two pitchers of Miller's Lite and glasses.

Lopez laughed, "Dana, you are my kind of woman."

Dana smiled, "And why is that Juan?"

"You can carry two pitchers of beer in one hand."

The others erupted with laughter and Dana took the opportunity to slap Juan on the shoulder.

"Glad you approve mate."

After the glasses had been filled, Dana raised hers, "Here's to SG-6. It was a pleasure working with you on this mission."

Everyone clinked glasses and drank deeply.

Graham lifted his glass, "Here's to our brothers and sister, SG-3 and SG-5."

"Here, here," cheered Dana. She topped up their glasses, "I hope you guys don't mind, but I took the liberty of ordering us burgers and fries; I am starving."

"Hell no, I don't mind and thanks," replied Harry.

"Here's to you Dana, you are a pleasant addition to the SGC," stated Dan.

The others joined in the toast.

Dana responded humbly, "Gentlemen, I thank you."

The food arrived and was devoured hurriedly along with another two pitchers of beer.

"Gee, that hit the spot," declared Chuck as he stood and went to the bar for more ale.

"Good man," Harry said when he returned.

"So Dana, tell us your story," asked Dan.

"Not much to tell Dan. I started off with the Royal Australian Air Force at seventeen. Apparently impressed the USAF top brass, they kidnapped me and I have been with them for the past fifteen years."

"Word has it you are a fighter pilot," said Juan.

"Yep, Master Pilot," replied Dana between sips of amber fluid.

"Don't be holding back on us now Dana. Roger on the gate, said you have more ribbons than Hammond and Carter put together," teased Bill.

Dana actually shivered at the mention of Sam's name, "I doubt that Bill. I'll confess to flying a few sorties in Afghanistan and Iraq and I've seen a truck load of action on the ground too, but enough of me, what about you guys? Bill, I see you wear a wedding ring, any children?"

Bill's face lit up, "Yeah, one boy, one girl. Taylor is six and Rebecca is four. My wife Judy is itching for another one."

"Then you should scratch it Bill," replied Harry jovially.

"Now Harry what about you? Good looking specimen like you must have a girl?" noted Dana.

Harry blushed, "Uhm … I've been seeing one of the nurses on base for a couple of months and it's going well."

"Chuck, you are up next," prompted Dana.

"I am the proud father of four year old twin boys, Luke and Bailey and my wife Chris is a nurse with the SGC."

"Gentlemen, I see a pattern emerging here; I guess you guys know how to charm the medical staff."

"Not me Dana," replied Juan. "My wife Jackie is a school teacher in town."

"Well done Juan," quipped Dana.

The team was now on the fourth round of beers and Dana was totally unwound.

"Graham, it's time to batter up big fella."

Graham laughed, "I am happy to announce I am single and looking."

"Well don't be looking my way, I am seeing someone," she was hoping that was a true statement.

"Lucky bastard," said Harry.

"Thanks for the compliment Harry," Dana looked around the bar and noticed it was mainly occupied with military personnel.

Dan spoke up, "Say Dana what did Hammond want to see you about?"

"He just wanted to give me something that had been lost via the Pentagon mail room." She took a drink then asked, "So what about you Dan?"

"Single, the right woman hasn't come along yet."

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of an officer Dana recognised as Gate Room staff. She took in the good looking tall blond male and tried to recall his name. After a nanosecond Dana remembered, First Lieutenant Josh Ryan.

"Evening all," Josh said.

"Hey Josh," replied Bill.

"Hey buddy, join us," suggested Harry.

The remainder of the table greeted Josh and he sat down next to Dana.

Juan stood up and said, "My round, you want a beer Josh?"

"Thanks Juan, it's been a long day."

"You can bloody say that again," joked Dana.

"By the way, congratulations on the promotion Brigadier," remarked Josh cheerfully.

"Thanks Josh."

"Hey, you holding out on us?" taunted Bill.

"Nope, I was going to tell you later."

Graham laughed, "If you didn't already know, you can't keep a secret for long on base, especially with the SGC. Congratulations Dana."

"Thank you Graham and it was the same at the Pentagon."

Bill reached over and shook Dana's hand, "Congrats."

"Thanks Bill."

Juan returned to the table, "What is everyone shaking hands about?"

"Our illustrious Commander here received a promotion tonight," answered Chuck.

"Well then, congratulations Ridley."

"Thanks Juan." She excused herself and went in search of the bathroom. She returned to the table with a tray full of whiskey shots, "Gentlemen, it's time to separate the boys from the men."

-o-

Two hours later, the boys had been collected by their wives or fallen to the wayside and gone home in a taxi. Only Josh, Harry, Graham and Dana remained.

"You renting off base or bought Dana?" asked Josh.

"Renting with an option to buy and the way my introduction to the SGC is going, I am seriously considering purchasing. It's a great house."

"The promotion will help money wise," said Harry.

"Yeah … wow … I got … promoted today … shit," stuttered Dana happily.

"To Brigadier General Ridley," toasted Graham.

Dana giggled, drank her shot of whiskey and said, "To me."

-o-

Just before midnight the foursome was shown the door by the proprietor.

"So … kay. Julie is on … the way … Gra …ham … we can … drop you off," muttered Harry.

Graham was swaying in the breeze, "Th …at … would be good buddy."

Josh leaned into Dana, "Want … to share … a cab?" He pulled out his cell phone and called the taxi company.

Dana was holding herself up by hanging onto Josh's shoulder, "Sure Joshie … I … I… what … was … I saying?"

"No idea buddy," offered Graham.

"Shit! I am absolutely rooted," announced Dana.

"Rooted?" inquired Harry.

"Yeah, it's Australian slang … means … I'm fucked," explained Dana.

Harry laughed and retorted, "Oh … now … I understand."

"Hell, I am rooted too," joked Josh.

"Me too," guffawed Graham.

A car pulled up in front of them and an attractive brunette got out. Dana recognised her from the Infirmary as Nurse Julie Hathaway.

"A good time was had by all I see," Julie joked.

"Hello gorgeous," greeted Harry while wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hello everybody, Colonel Ridley."

"Oh no Julie … no … rank here, call … me … Dana."

"Psst, Julie she is a Brigadier General now," added Graham.

"Congratulations Dana."

Dana giggled, "Thanks."

A cab arrived and pulled up in front of the group, "That's for us … Joshie, goodnight everyone." Dana opened the door and promptly fell onto the back seat.

Josh followed right behind and landed on top of the brunette.

The burly cabbie asked, "Where to folks?"

"Twenty six … Beaver Ave thanks," replied Josh while still lying on top of Dana.

She got a case of the giggles, "That …is such … a funny name. Oh, you live a block away from me. Oh … Josh … in this … position we would give … the rumour mill some ammo."

Josh chuckled, "It … sure would."

"Lucky … you … are not … my type."

"And you … are not mine."

"Good, now this is the part … where you get off me."

Josh lifted himself up and sat back, "So are you seeing anyone?"

"Well kind of. To tell you … the truth, I am not … sure. What about you?"

Josh nodded and whispered so the driver couldn't hear him, "My partner Brad Walters is a member of SG-9 and we have been together for two years now."

"You are a lucky man."

"Thanks, so why are you unsure about your own status?"

"It's a long story. I am just standing back and letting her take the lead."

"I see. Is that the smart … thing to … do? They might be … waiting … for you to make a move."

"You know … you might be right Joshie."

"You are … more of a take … charge kind of girl … so what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not … sure."

"Well good luck with it all."

"Thanks … listen … when I get the … house organised … I would love to have … you and Brad over … for a barbeque."

"That sounds like ... an excellent idea."

The cab driver pulled the vehicle up alongside the kerb. Josh paid for his fare and got out of the cab. "See you at work buddy," he said before stumbling up the pathway.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

"Six Fenmoor Place," Dana suddenly realised she had given Sam's address.

-o-

Dana handed over several bills to the driver, opened the door then ungraciously fell out onto the sidewalk. Picking herself up, she reached across the back seat and retrieved her helmet and jacket. After closing the door, she staggered up the path, took off her boots and proceeded to fall up the front stairs without a trace of dignity in sight. Her headgear went flying into the door and her jacket disappeared somewhere in the dark.

"Shit!' she mumbled as she raised a hand to her mandible and hauled herself up one more time. She made it to her knees before stopping.

Sam was awoken from her slumber by a muffled sound coming from downstairs. It was quickly followed by a loud thump and inarticulate speech. She immediately reached for the nine millimetre Beretta in the bedside table. After chambering a round, Sam climbed out of bed and slowly made her way downstairs. She checked every room before making her way to the front door.

Dana lifted up her shirt and tried to stem the flow of blood coming from her chin. She was quickly losing the battle and within seconds, the red liquid was dripping down her wrist, along her forearm and off her elbow. "Bloody hell," she said. She got up off her knees and was just about to knock on the door, when it opened. She stepped back with a stumble. "Shit!" she exclaimed ineloquently.

Sam was standing in the doorway pointing her gun directly at her, "Holy Hannah Dana, you scared the living daylights out of me. You're lucky I didn't shoot you." She lowered the weapon and shook her head.

"So … rry," slurred Dana.

Sam looked at the unexpected guest and realised she had her tee shirt pressed to her face and her arm was awash with blood as were the porch floorboards, "Crap Dana, what's happened?"

"I fell … up … your stairs … I think … I hit my chin. I'm sorry and I'm awfully drunk. I … just … wanted to see you. I know you … don't … want to see me …oh fuck … I have … no idea what you want?"

"The first thing I want is for you to come inside and let me take a look at your injury." Sam took a step back and allowed Dana to enter. She emptied the chamber, made her gun safe then placed the Beretta and round in her pyjama pants pocket. After closing the door, she placed a hand on Dana's shoulder and led her to the downstairs bathroom. Turning on the light, she instructed, "Sit down on the toilet seat before you fall over again."

"Sorry," said Dana embarrassedly.

"Stop saying you are sorry. Now, let me take a look at the damage," Sam stepped in between Dana's knees.

Dana removed her tee shirt and Sam took a closer look. The cut was deep, long and bleeding profusely. "Dana you really need to either go to the hospital or the Infirmary on base. This wound is too deep and needs suturing."

"Aww … shit," whined Dana. "Sam, do … you … have a … Med Kit?"

"Yes why?"

Dana waved her arms around, "I'll stitch myself … up."

"You are intoxicated and hardly in any fit state to do that." Sam felt the soft touch of Dana's hand on her hip and sighed heavily, "Just let me get you to the hospital. It's possible you may have a fracture."

"Sam … I … am … a fully trained … Medic, I … may be drunk … but I can suture with my … eyes … closed," she pressed her shirt back onto the wound.

"Dana, please don't fight me on this," she looked directly into Dana's eyes and the younger woman was gone.

She immediately relented, "Okay … baby."

Sam smiled and handed her a towel, "Just give me a minute to get dressed."

"Okay … I'll go … wait at the … front door."

Sam found Dana sitting on the steps a short time later, "Come on honey."

Dana got up on wobbly legs and reached for Sam's hand, "You called … me honey. That's … nice. I am … sorry for bleeding … all over your steps."

Trying not to giggle, Sam replied, "It's okay, it will wash off." She opened the garage door and ushered Dana to the passenger side of the red Convertible Mustang.

"Hey … bloody … nice car. It wasn't here … the other day."

Sam settled Dana into the seat, closed the door and made for the driver's seat, "It was in the paint shop having a couple of scratches repaired."

Glancing to her left, Dana implored, "Sam … please don't … take me to the base … too many questions … to answer."

"No worries, hospital it is then. Just sit back and relax."

"Yes Colonel Carter, I mean ma'am. Oh baby, I'll just shut up now."

-o-

Sam helped Dana through the front door of her home two hours later. After receiving seven stitches and news of a hairline fracture to her jaw, Dana was feeling pretty pissed at herself.

"I … really do apologise … for turning up and causing you … all this trouble Sam."

"It's okay, but why did you turn up?" Sam showed Dana to the sofa and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Sam, I … heard you … and Jack talking about me Sunday night and I … thought it … best if I gave you some breathing space, but I wanted to tell you why."

"I thought that was the case; that's why I left you the phone message."

"I was going to call you back, but … I was called … away on a mission."

Sam raised her left hand to her mouth and yawned, "I know you went off-world and the rescue mission was a success."

"You do? Listen Sam you … are tired … we can talk later. Go to bed and get some sleep. Thanks for all your help."

"You know you are welcome to sleep in my bed."

"Thanks … but I don't think … that's a good idea at this time."

Sam knew the answer before she asked, "And why is that?"

"Because I won't be able to keep … my hands off you and we really do need to talk first."

"Okay and I agree. I really do want to discuss things with you. I'll just go grab you something to sleep in."

"Thanks Sam and I need a shower, I smell like blood."

"Go use the downstairs bathroom and I'll bring some clothes in for you. There is a spare toothbrush in the top drawer you can use."

Dana stood and staggered to the bathroom.

Sam watched her leave and although she was drained, Sam was reluctant to end their conversation. She also wanted Dana to come to bed with her, so she could keep an eye on her.

-o-

Dana slipped off her clothing, turned on the shower and stepped into the tiled cubicle. She sighed as the warm water hit her skin. Even though she was still fairly inebriated, she knew she wanted Sam, but refused to instigate anything, preferring to wait for the other woman to set the pace.

Moments later, Sam entered the bathroom, "I've left a pair of shorts and tee shirt on the counter for you. There's a pillow and blanket on the sofa."

"I appreciate it. Goodnight."

Sam desperately wanted to join the brunette in the shower to help her out. "_Don't procrastinate," _her inner voice reminded her. "Dana, I think you really should sleep in my bed, so I can keep an eye on you."

_ "Yes," _screamed Dana to herself. "Okay, if you think so," she replied coyly.

"I'll wait for you upstairs."

"All right, I won't be much longer."

"By the way, when is the delivery truck due to arrive at your house?"

"Around 1300 hours."

"Good, that will give you plenty of time to get some decent sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

A few minutes later, Dana made her way into Sam's bed and Sam turned off the bedside lamp and said, "Goodnight."

"I hope you don't mind, but I put my dirty clothes in the washing machine."

"I don't mind Dana."

"Okay, night." Dana patiently waited for Sam to settle, and after several minutes, she was still fidgeting about the bed. Dana decided to forget about waiting for Sam to make the first move and whispered, "Sam."

"Yes Dana?"

"How long to you plan on thrashing around for?"

"I'm sorry, you must be so tired."

"Yeah, two days without sleep makes you just a little weary, but I am fine."

"Oh," replied Sam softly.

"Sam."

"Yes?"

"How long before you explain to me why you are scared?"

Sam sighed deeply then began, "Dana I'm afraid because I have such strong feelings for you so quickly."

"I do too Sam and I'm just as terrified, but I can't ignore those feeling either."

"I know."

"I understand you feel guilty about what happened between us. It's only natural after losing someone you love."

Surprised, Sam admitted, "Dana, that's exactly how I feel."

"Look, I don't want you to feel in the wrong. I won't lie to you, I want nothing more than to hold you and kiss you right now, but I want you to come to me without any remorse or guilt. Having said all that, I am prepared to wait no matter how long it may take."

"Oh Dana that's so sweet and I don't know what to say," Sam was close to tears.

"Then don't say anything, just close your eyes and get some sleep."

"Okay."

Sam couldn't sleep; she was too wired and sexually aroused. Damned if she would waste any more time. There was a gorgeous woman in her bed, who wanted her. _"Stop wasting time Carter," _she told herself. She rolled over onto her side and laid her left hand on Dana's waist.

Dana moaned in response, "Took you long enough Carter." She rolled over and faced her. She could clearly see Sam's features as the moon was full and its glow illuminated the room.

Sam moved her hand upwards and gently stroked Dana's chin, "You shouldn't have much of a scar, lucky it missed your cleft."

"Lucky?" inquired Dana.

"Yes, lucky for me, I find it very sexy."

The confession made Dana smile, "You do?"

"Mmm, yes I do," Sam moved closer, "I actually find a lot of things about you very sexy."

"Do tell," prompted Dana, eager to learn more.

"You have an incredibly buffed body and your arms are awesome."

Dana grinned, "As do you and I like your arms too."

"I like your strong broad shoulders."

"Oh, I like yours too. Every part of you is very well toned."

Sam inched even closer, her lips merely inches from Dana's, "I like your breasts, so compact and firm."

"I adore yours, so full and soft. I think they are fabulous." She was enjoying this impromptu game of sharing.

Sam beamed sweetly, "Thank you."

Dana locked eyes with the blonde, "For goodness sakes just kiss me Sam."

She did. At first the kiss was tender, explorative then it became passionate and demanding. Sam reached for Dana's hand and guided it downwards.

Dana broke from the kiss when she felt bare skin underneath her fingertips, "You bugger Sam; you don't have any pants on."

"No, I don't," Sam answered as she manoeuvred Dana's hand onto her mound.

Without hesitation, Dana gently slid her fingers into the moist crease, "Oh Sam, you are soaked."

"Mmm, I have been since I found you on my doorstep."

Dana's heart was beating fast and her emotions swirled, "Then why did you take so long to come to me?"

"Because I needed to be sure and give you what you wanted."

"No guilt?"

"Yes Dana, no guilt."

"Come here," ordered Dana.

Sam groaned and lowered her lips to Dana's. She kissed her fiercely and Dana moaned into her mouth. Dana's fingers slowly encompassed Sam's hard nub and Sam gave herself up to the breathtakingly exquisite touch.

Moments later, Dana released her lips from Sam's and slid down the bed and came to rest at Sam's left breast. Slowly, she lifted the tee shirt and lowered her mouth onto the hardened nipple, lavishing it orally with soft lips and warm tongue, while increasing the pressure on Sam's clitoris.

In response, Sam placed her hands on Dana's head and gently ran her fingers through the soft waves of hair and whispered, "Oh Dana."

Spurred on by the words, Dana released her mouth from Sam's flesh and slowly inched her way down along her body, leaving a trail of hot wet kisses.

Sam knew where Dana's journey would end, so she rolled onto her back and spread her legs wide. Dana took up the invitation and positioned herself between well-toned thighs.

"You are so beautiful Sam," Dana said before replacing her fingers with her mouth. She slowly engulfed Sam's slick nubbin and gently sucked.

"Oh god … oh god," murmured Sam.

After a short time, Dana felt Sam's legs begin to tremble and she sought out the veiled hood. She pushed the surrounding flesh back with her tongue and slowly flicked back and forth along the exposed nub.

Sam moaned loudly, arched up and gripped Dana's hair, "Don't stop Dana … oh god."

Dana had no intention of stopping. She wanted to release her lover quickly, just so she could do it all over again, but at a much slower pace. Dana reached up with her left hand and sought out a hard nipple. She gently tweaked the rigid node and Sam's thighs clenched against her head.

"Oh god Dana … yes honey." She lifted up further to meet each stroke.

Dana squeezed the teat again as she caressed Sam's clitoris gently.

Sam came on the third stroke and collapsed back onto the mattress.

Dana continued to swipe her tongue alongside the engorged nub in a slower rhythm.

"Oh Dana," Sam said huskily and surprisingly. "I guess I am not done yet?"

Dana increased the tempo and manipulated the hard bundle of nerves for some time until Sam's muscular thighs engulfed her head again. Sam's second orgasm was no less intense than the first and she was left breathless and spent.

"Shit!" exclaimed Dana.

Sam was ripped from her serenity and asked, "What is it hon?"

"I've popped a stitch. Sorry baby; there is blood everywhere. Shit and double shit!"

Sam climbed up onto her knees and Dana slid off the bed holding her chin. By the time Dana reached the ensuite, Sam was right by her side. Dana reached for the light switch then turned to face the mirror as Sam handed her a fresh towel.

"Sam, you need to take care of the sheets before they stain."

"Okay, you sure you are all right?"

"I'm fine sweetheart. After you tend to the bed, can you please grab your Med Kit and I'll try to staunch the bleeding."

"Sure thing, I won't be long." She left and gathered up the soiled sheets and took them down to the laundry room. She exchanged them for Dana's clothes and put the damp clothes into the dryer then went to retrieve the supplies from the hallway closet.

Running up the stairs, Sam returned to the bathroom.

Dana was still standing in front of the mirror and inspecting the wound. The bleeding seemed to be under control at least, but the towel was covered in blood.

"What do you need from the kit honey?" inquired Sam as she placed the bag on the counter and opened it.

"Toss me a tube of saline solution please; I need to clean up first."

Sam searched through the sections of provisions, located a plastic vial and handed it to Dana. She placed her hand on Dana's hip and asked, "Do we need to go back to the hospital honey?"

"No. Damn it! This needs to be restitched. The first one wasn't deep enough."

"How about we go to the Infirmary and get them to look at it?"

"No Sam, it will be okay and sorry for coming off a little cranky. Is that a fully equipped in-field kit?"

"Don't worry about being annoyed and yes, it's fully outfitted. Are you planning on doing the stitch yourself?"

"Yes, it's what I am trained for, not unless you want to do it? You certainly have enough experience."

"All right, I'll do it," Sam retrieved a pair of gloves and a suture kit from the bag. "Okay, give me a closer look honey."

Dana turned to face Sam and lowered her chin slightly.

Sam leaned in, "I'll just remove the broken suture first."

"That's fine sweetheart." She ran her fingers through Sam's hair, "You don't happen to have some surgical glue in that bag of tricks?"

"Probably, Jan kept it well stocked. It's like a mini infirmary."

Dana smiled and replied, "She was a smart woman."

Unexpectedly, a lone tear fell from Sam's left eye and Dana reached across to capture it with the tip of her finger.

Sam lowered her eyes, "Sorry."

Dana brought up her other hand and cradled Sam's face, "Sam, don't ever apologise for crying for Janet." Dana's heart was breaking for the pain Sam was going through. "I know you miss her, a part of you always will. I also know she is and will always be your greatest love."

Sam couldn't hold back the tears any longer, "She was my first true love."

Dana pulled Sam into her embrace, "I know baby. Let it all out, you don't have to hold it in any more. You never have to hide your feelings for her from me." She allowed Sam to cry for a few minutes, while offering her whispered words of comfort and condolences. Sam's weeping eventually slowed down to soft sobs.

"It's okay, I've got you," Dana whispered as she gently massaged the small of Sam's back.

"Thank you Dana. I thought I had a handle on all this."

"Sweetheart, you can't control it. One day, it won't hurt you as much or as often. The love you shared with Janet will always be a part of you. If you like, I will take a step back. I don't want to cause you any more confusion or pain. I respect you too much for that."

"Oh Dana," Sam pushed off Dana's chest and met her eyes. "You have such a beautiful soul and thank you. I don't want you to take a step back. I want to see where this road with you leads. I'd like it if you stuck around." She smiled and Dana was gone.

"I'd like that too. Now that we have that all settled, can we fix my chin before it is too late to suture?"

Sam giggled, "Coming up. Now hold still." She reached for a pair of metal tweezers and grasped the end of the broken thread. Dana showed no signs of discomfort as she removed it and then the other piece.

"Sam honey, can you look for the glue? If there is some, I would rather remove the other stitches and glue the whole bloody thing up."

"Okay, give me a second." Sam disposed of the suture then fossicked through the kit. She came up with a tube of glue seconds later.

"Have you used it before?" inquired Dana.

"I did a couple of times when I was assisting Janet out in the field. You ready for me to remove the other sutures?"

"I sure am."

"Okay hold on." Sam busied herself with retracting the other six sutures. Once she disposed of them she looked at Dana, "You ready for the glue?"

"Yes ma'am; I'll hold it together for you."

Sam smirked at her and tried not to laugh at the other woman's endearing politeness, "Thank you nurse."

Dana giggled for a moment before looking in the mirror and taking a firm hold on either side of the gash. She turned back to Sam than stayed perfectly still.

Thirty seconds later, the glue had set under the heat of the UV torch Sam found in the kit and she was busy cleaning up the mess.

Dana inspected Sam's handy work, "You did a superb job. It looks much better that the sutures."

"I've had years of practice and you have blood all over yourself again. Pop into the shower while I take the bag back downstairs. You need anything?"

"Chilled water would be good thanks."

"Coming right up honey," replied Sam as she exited the bathroom.

Dana took off the shorts and tee shirt and stepped into the shower.

-o-

"Got room for me in there?" Sam asked moments later.

"Certainly, come on in, the water is fine."

Sam opened the door and carefully slipped in behind Dana. "Holy Hannah!" she exclaimed.

Dana immediately turned around in alarm, "What's wrong?"

Sam laughed, "Sorry to scare you. Until now, I have never seen your lower back. Wow!"

"Oh, I just assumed you had seen it the other day at the waterfall. I didn't mean to shock the prim and proper Samantha Carter."

Sam placed her hands on Dana's hips and turned her around, "You didn't shock me that much, I just wasn't expecting to see a tattoo on your lower back and I am far from prim and proper these days. Besides, aren't you supposed to be a geek and geeks don't do tattoos."

Dana laughed for a moment, "See that is where you are mistaken. I am a soldier first and foremost and a geek second."

Sam traced a lazy finger along the tattoo, "I like the design and I guess when it all boils down to it, I am a geek first and a soldier second."

"You sure about that?" teased Dana light-heartedly.

"No not really," conceded the tall blonde reflectively. "It seems I have been in battle more often than dealing with the scientific side of things lately." She lowered her lips to Dana's left shoulder and teased the taut muscle.

"That feels nice Sam. Sweetheart, you do remember that it was that beautiful brain of yours that helped save earth from invasion and the destruction of the Milky Way Galaxy by the Ori?"

"Yes, but there was an awful lot of gunfire exchanged before then." She softly sucked on Dana's skin.

Turning her head, Dana asked, "You aren't giving me a hickey back there, are you?"

Sam sniggered before letting go, "Maybe I just feel this need to mark my territory."

Dana shivered at Sam's words, "Sweetheart, you are not a geek and I really do like this possessive side of you."

"Ah huh," Sam gently bit the flesh between her teeth. Raising her hands and cupping Dana's breasts, the blonde smoothly rolled the erect nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. Moving her lips slightly to the left, she suckled on a new patch of skin.

Dreamily, Dana leaned back into Sam's chest, "You have magic hands Colonel."

Sam replied in a deepened pitch, "And you have wonderful breasts Colonel."

Reaching forward, Dana turned off the water than placed her hands over Sam's.

Sam had no idea where the word came from, but she whispered into Dana's ear, "Mine." She gently squeezed Dana's nipples and thought for a brief moment she had been affected by the Touched virus again.

"Oh … yes … yours!" exclaimed Dana throatily.

Moving her lips to Dana's collar bone, Sam softly nipped at the flesh.

Dana trembled and moaned loudly, "S …A … M."

Sam moved her left hand downwards and over Dana's stomach muscles, "Yes Dana?"

"Feels … good," replied Dana breathlessly as she lost all cognitive skills.

Sam's fingers trailed softly towards Dana's centre and gradually her palm slid over Dana's mound as she squeezed the swollen nipple again.

Dana placed her hands against the tiled wall to steady herself, she was about to fall forward and lose balance.

"Is this mine too?" inquired Sam hoarsely.

Dana was in a world of her own, but managed a quiet reply, "Yes … only yours Sam."

Sam's confidence grew and she painstakingly slowly slid her index finger into Dana's crease, "Mine."

"Oh god … yes Sam."

With featherlike touches, Sam teased Dana's distended clitoris. Light delicate strokes followed by little circles of pure delight drove her lover to the edge.

Dana's knees started to buckle. "Sam … baby!"

Sam whispered into Dana's ear again, "Yes hon?"

"Oh … baby," she pushed into Sam's hand, searching for release.

"What do you want honey?" teased Sam. She was enjoying being in control of the statuesque woman in her arms and grew heady.

"I … want … to … come," pleaded Dana.

"Who do you want to come for?"

"You Sam … just for … you please."

Sam's head was hot and ready to explode with pure ecstasy, "Mine?"

"Yes … baby … yours," gasped out Dana.

Sam lowered her lips to the side of Dana's neck and gently bit into the soft skin. She pushed her fingers faster, applied more pressure and pulled gently on Dana's nipple.

The combination was too much for Dana; pushing back onto Sam she climaxed hard, covering Sam's fingers with her ejaculate. Sam continued to suck softly on Dana's neck as the tremors continued to spread through her body.

Several minutes later, Dana's body finally stilled. She reached for the faucets and turned the water back on.

Sam ran her hands along Dana's hips, pulled her closer and whispered, "Let's hurry up and get back into bed."

When the power of speech returned, Dana giggled, "Sam, you could never be called a geek."

"Why is that Dana?"

"Geeks aren't passionate lovers; they don't have the time or the desire."

Sam laughed at the explanation, "Then I must be a soldier like you."

"Mmm, indeed you are sweetheart … my soldier."

Sam throatily whispered, "As you are mine."

-o-

Once the euphoria of the couple's lovemaking had ebbed fractionally, it was six o'clock and their bodies were intertwined in a comfortable bliss.

"Sam," Dana said sleepily.

Sam snuggled into Dana's chest prior to responding, "Ah huh."

"I really really like you and being here with you like this."

Sam kissed the bare skin beneath her mouth, "Me too Dana."

Moments later, the two women were soundly asleep.

-o-


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: If you take the time to read, please review; it keeps the Muse nourished. Many thanks to those who have taken up this option, D.

* * *

Chapter 5

The alarm trilled loudly throughout the bedroom causing Sam to snap, "Crap!"

"Bloody bugger," added Dana groggily.

Sam laughed and reached for the alarm, "Come on, you can't be late."

Dana begrudgingly responded, "I know sweetheart."

Sam traced her fingers along Dana's spine, "You can take first shower while I go downstairs and get your clothes."

Dana found herself squirming under her new lover's touch, "If you keep doing that, we are definitely going to be late."

"Sorry," retorted an unconvincing Sam. "So explain the reason behind the tattoo."

"Simple, I've worked hard to keep my accent and I never want to give up who I am, hence the words _"__Made in Australia__" _above the Southern Cross from the Australian flag. Of course, my service number arched underneath is self-explanatory.

"How long ago did you have it done?"

"Four years, it's a long story and we don't have time for it now."

"Okay and I look forward to hearing about it another time."

"It's a deal." Dana eased out of the bed and entered the bathroom.

Getting up, Sam threw on a pair of boxers and a tee shirt. She went downstairs and ten minutes later, returned and placed Dana's underwear, socks, trousers and black tee shirt on the foot of the bed. Going into the bathroom she found Dana standing in front of the mirror inspecting her chin.

Sam leaned in and handed her the toothbrush from the downstairs bathroom, "You might need this."

"Thanks Sam and you did a really amazing job on the cut."

"You gave me good direction." Sam touched Dana's chin gently and noted, "That bruising is pretty bad and it's a nasty shade of black and purple. You must have hit the step pretty hard."

"I didn't feel a thing and can't believe I was that wasted last night." Dana placed her dog tags over her head and smiled at Sam. "I really do apologise for making a mess on your porch and bed."

"You can take responsibility for the porch, but I think I was the cause of your suture popping."

Dana giggled at the thought, "What can I say, except you are right." She moved past Sam, who was still laughing as she exited the room. She found her neatly pressed shirt and trousers on the bed. _"I'll have to marry this woman someday," _she thought as she dressed. Dana took a moment and tried to remember where she had left her boots, bike helmet and jacket. She retraced her drunken antics in her mind and suddenly remembered her inglorious swan dive up the stairs. Her helmet and jacket were probably still sprawled on the porch somewhere and her boots wouldn't be too far away. She recalled taking them off before she started up the steps.

Slipping downstairs, Dana deactivated the security system and unlocked the front door. She located her headgear and jacket about ten feet along the left hand side of the porch and her boots were sitting neatly stacked on the bottom step. After putting on her shoes and leather jacket, she picked up her helmet and went back inside.

Going into the kitchen, she placed the helmet on the counter before going into the laundry room. She located a mop, a bucket and some cleaning solution before returning to the front door. Dana cleaned the blood off the porch and steps before Sam came downstairs. She was entering the kitchen as Sam exited the living room.

The Colonel was dressed in desert camouflage pants, boots and a navy blue USAF polo shirt. Dana inhaled deeply and held her eyes on Sam. She watched intently as the blonde neared and finally exhaled when Sam saw her and smiled that wonderful way that made the dimples below her cheeks deepen.

Going weak in the knees, Dana found purchase on the counter top, "God, you are so beautiful Sam. You literally take my breath away."

A blush graced Sam's face, "Thank you. I may have to keep you around; you are good for my ego."

Dana giggled at the suggestion, "No problem."

Picking up Dana's helmet, Sam turned it around and studied it, "I didn't know you rode. I suppose your bike is somewhere in Colorado Springs and nice jacket by the way."

"Thanks and my bike is parked at Kelly's Bar. Can you drop me off there so I can pick her up? That way you can follow me to my place."

Sam giggled for a brief moment, "You do realise we only live two blocks away from each other and I doubt I will get lost?"

Dana shrugged her shoulders, "I got nothing."

Sam grinned at Dana's reply, "Come on let's get going." She tossed Dana her helmet, "Put it on, I feel like a ride."

Dana caught the headdress, "I do too, but it doesn't require a helmet."

Sam laughed again and approached her cheeky guest. Reaching behind the brunette's head, she drew her forward and lowered her voice, "I want to take that ride with you, but we don't have time right now." She pulled Dana in closer and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss.

Once the contact ended, Dana commented, "Phew, those kisses of yours are simply sublime."

"So are yours darling." Sam secured her house then led Dana to the garage.

Dana waited to the side of the driveway and watched as Sam jumped on her Indian motorbike and backed out of the garage. Turning the bike around, she closed the garage door with the remote.

Jumping on the back, the younger woman said, "I didn't have the chance to tell you the other day, but you have one sweet ride and you look absolutely sexy on it."

Sam smiled, "That's one more point on my ego scale and I fully restored it a few years back." She put on her helmet.

Dana donned her head covering as well, adjusted her position and wrapped her arms securely around Sam's waist.

-o-

A short time later they pulled up beside Dana's black Norton 952 Commando. Sam took off her helmet, as did Dana, "Oh honey, you have good taste. That's a very nice bike."

"Thanks sweetheart, would you like to take her for a spin?"

Sam's eyes lit up, "You sure?"

"Of course I am sure. You are an excellent rider and I trust you with my girl?'

"Your girl?" quizzed Sam with a sly grin. "I thought I was your girl."

Dana placed her hand on Sam's hip, "Oh no baby, you are my woman."

Sam burst out laughing, "Oh god that sounded so archaic and macho."

"It did and I am so sorry for my slip, must be my lack of sleep," joked Dana.

Sam leaned in, "Now, on the other matter, I would love to take your girl for a spin."

"Good, because I have been itching to ride yours."

Sam laughed again and swiftly kissed Dana on the lips, "Let's go then."

-o-

Dana pulled up in front of her garage doors while Sam pushed the remote control on Dana's key ring. She parked Dana's bike in first than Dana followed behind her.

Slipping off the Norton, Sam took a look around, "Holy Hannah Dana, this is a great garage and I like your truck."

Dana hung up her helmet and stood next to Sam, "I am glad you like my baby. I rebuilt her from scratch and she has been great therapy for me."

"I do like her and nice job honey." Sam moved closer for a better look at the dark blue Ford F150 SVT Lightning truck.

"I'll let you take Frieda out for a drive later if you like?"

Sam jested, "Frieda? You call your truck Frieda?"

"Shush, she will hear you and get upset," retorted Dana jovially.

"Cute honey and I'd love to take Frieda out."

"Actually, you can go now if you like. I need some groceries so I can water and feed all my little helpers. I need to stay here in case the truck arrives early."

"No problem," replied Sam enthusiastically. "I can shop for you."

"Here, give me your helmet before you drop it in all your excitement. I'll take it inside and grab the truck keys."

Sam handed over her helmet and Dana ran into the house. Sam watched the brunette leave and grinned, "Oh boy that is one hell of a woman."

Less than a minute later, Dana returned and passed the keys, a list and money to Sam, "I thought I would do a barbeque. I actually bought a new grill on Monday, it's the only thing I didn't have."

"Well, now you should be set for just about everything," joked Sam.

"Oh, can you also get a couple of bags of ice? I have beer on the list and the esky ... I mean the cooler is in the back tray of the truck."

"Esky?" asked Sam with raised brows.

"Oops, that was a cultural slip up. It's an Australian brand of cooler."

Sam smiled, "All right then, I won't be long." She unlocked the truck and jumped into the driver's seat. When she started the engine, a glazed look floated across her eyes. She opened the window and looked at Dana. The truck's engine was burbling loudly and Sam was grinning from ear to ear. "I think I am in love with Frieda."

Dana chortled, "Yeah, she has that effect on most people."

"I can see why, she has got one beautiful sound Dana."

"Drive safe sweetheart and remember not to take the turn for Denver and just keep on driving," taunted Dana.

"I can't guarantee that, I may just have to elope with her."

"Go on and get out of here before I change my mind." She watched as her pride and joy disappeared down the street, being driven by the woman she was fast falling in love with. Dana shook her head and walked over to the front stairs, took a seat and waited.

-o-

Dana spotted the truck as it turned into her street and stood up from the front steps. She was relieved to finally have her belongings arrive and was anxious to set up her house. She had already decided to go to the realtors in the morning and make an offer on the place. Having been endowed with a sizeable inheritance when her parents passed away, money was not a concern and she was very grateful for that. When the lorry pulled up outside her house, Dana went and greeted the removalists.

The three man work crew had been hard at it for ten minutes, when Daniel's four wheel drive pulled up into her driveway and Dana swaggered over to welcome them. Jack, Cameron, Teal'c and Daniel alighted from the Jeep Cherokee and smiled broadly as they looked at the house.

"Hi guys, thanks for helping me out today."

"Hey Dana," replied Jack and Cameron in unison.

"Hey, what happened to your chin?" asked Daniel as he drew closer.

"Long story short, I went out drinking, got drunk, fell up some stairs and smacked my chin pretty hard."

"Ouch," grimaced Cameron. "That's a nasty bruise Dana."

"Sure is and that teaches me not to look where I am going. You want to kiss it better for me Cameron?"

He leaned in and pecked her softly on the chin, "There you go Kanga, all better now."

Dana giggled at the handsome man, "Thanks mate."

"It is unfortunate about your chin Dana, but it is nevertheless good to see you again," commented Teal'c.

Jack looked into the garage, "I see Carter is here."

"Yes and no. She has just gone to the store to pick up a few things."

Cameron patted Dana on the shoulder, "Does that mean you are cooking for us?"

"It's only barbeque Cameron, nothing flash."

"It's all good to me," he replied cheerfully.

"I hope Carter is picking up some beer," remarked Jack.

"I think I've got it covered; one case of Heineken, one of Coors light and a case of Millers Genuine draft. I think I have all tastes catered for."

Jack grinned at her, "I knew there was a reason I liked you and nice motorbikes by the way."

"Thanks Jack and speaking of bikes, how is it going at your place?"

"Everyone is a happy camper and having a great time and no broken bones yet."

Dana laughed, "That's a bonus."

Stepping forward, Daniel inquired, "So what would you like us to do Dana?"

"Well, the delivery guys have only just started with the heavy furniture, so there's nothing to do until they start to bring in the boxes then we can start unpacking."

"A most organised plan," observed Teal'c with a nod.

When the loud resound of Dana's truck entered the street, all heads turned in that direction and Sam pulled into the drive beside Daniel's Jeep.

Jack whistled, "Sweet!"

"Very nice ride Dana," added Cameron.

Sam got out of the truck wearing a wide grin, "Hey guys, I'm glad to see you made it."

"Hello Sam," said Daniel as he moved nearer for a better look. "Wow, awesome truck Dana."

"You can say that again Daniel," agreed Sam enthusiastically. "I was tempted to just keep driving.

"Carter, I haven't seen you this excited over a car since you bought your beloved Mustang," teased Jack.

Sam nodded, "What can I say? Come on guys you can help with the groceries. Jack and Teal'c, the cooler in the back is filled with ice and beer, you want to grab that?"

"Sure thing Carter," replied Jack, eager to help with the alcohol.

"Where would you like us to put it Dana?" asked Teal'c.

"Just follow the path out back to the deck thanks."

The others helped take the provisions into the house while Sam secured the motor vehicle and handed the keys to Dana.

Dana turned to Jack and threw him the keys, "Take her for a drive when you are done with the cooler."

"Daniel, you can ride shotgun. I want to see what's got Carter all hot and bothered."

The reply was eager, "Sure Jack, but I get to drive too at some point."

Dana looked at Sam and grinned. She noted the look of longing on Cameron's face in her peripheral view and retorted, "Don't worry Cameron, you and Teal'c can have a spin when Jack and Daniel finish playing."

Cameron's face lit up with anticipation, "Now that is what I am talking about, thanks Dana."

-o-

By six, Dana's house had been organised and the last of the boxes had been unpacked or stored in the garage. In between all the activity, Dana had managed to marinate chicken pieces and prepare a tossed salad.

She was standing beside the grill when Jack asked, "Another beer Dana?"

"Yes please."

He grabbed two from the cooler and handed her one, "So what's the long story on the chin injury?"

"I had a misunderstanding with Sam's front steps last night. Too many shots of whiskey with SG-6 and a lack of sleep aided my disability with walking."

Jack's eyebrows arched in question, "SG-6?"

"Yeah, I got to lead them on an off-world mission for two days. Great bunch of guys."

"Yes they are. How did the mission go?"

"It was a good result with everyone returning home safe and sound."

"Sounds like you were made for SGC Dana, I am impressed."

"Thanks Jack. Coming from you, that means a lot to me."

"Welcome kid."

Sam walked out onto the deck and to Dana's surprise and delight, came and stood behind her and wrapped arms around her waist.

"Well, it is good to see you two are working things out," said Jack sincerely.

Sam giggled then said, "Yes, it is very good."

Dana reluctantly excused herself and went into the kitchen.

Jack patted Sam's shoulder, "Carter, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, it looks good on you."

"Thanks Jack. Dana and I had a long talk last night and ironed it all out."

"Excellent, what do you say to another beer?"

"I say yes to that. When are you due back at Homeworld Security?"

"I have one more week after this one."

"It's been good to have you here."

"It's been great being back and I have sorely missed everyone."

Sam changed the subject before she cried, "I am looking forward to the weekend."

"I am too Sam. It's been excellent having the guys around."

Cameron, Teal'c and Daniel came out onto the deck and grabbed fresh beers.

"Finished with the entertainment system guys?" asked Sam.

"All hooked up," answered Cameron.

"Excuse me everyone, I will just go give Dana a hand with dinner," said Sam. She found Dana at the counter mixing up a salad dressing, "Need a hand with anything honey?"

"I need a hand sweetheart, but not with dinner," Dana responded enticingly. She placed her hands on Sam's hips and the blonde trailed her fingers along the curve of Dana's left breast. In response, Dana moaned loudly, "Oh god, don't tease. I am so close to ripping your clothes off right now. I have been bloody horny for you since you walked down the stairs this morning looking wonderfully sexy."

Sam tittered and kissed Dana on the side of her neck, "Want to sneak upstairs for a quickie?"

Dana whimpered, "Now you are just bloody teasing."

"Not teasing, I have wanted to make love to you all day."

It was Dana's turn to laugh, "I think our guests may notice our absence and I could never be quick with you."

Sam traced the curve of Dana's butt with her hands, "You sure about that?"

"Hmm, I have no idea now." Dana locked her eyes on Sam's dazzling dilated blue orbs and added, "Besides, the chicken with be ready in five minutes."

Sam replied throatily, "Darling, I won't need five minutes."

Dana's eyes widened at the comment, "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes, I want you and I want you now," answered Sam huskily.

Dana grabbed Sam by the hand and led her into the laundry room. Locking the door behind them, she pulled Sam into her arms, "Sam, undo your belt and trousers."

Sam did as directed while Dana unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned her pants as well.

"Oh honey, touch me quick," beseeched Sam hungrily.

Dana lowered her lips to Sam's and kissed her hard and demandingly. As tongues entwined, Dana slid her hand into Sam's briefs. She groaned when she felt the wetness, Sam was saturated. She quickly slid her index finger between the slick lips and pressed against the hard clitoris.

In reaction, Sam moaned into Dana's mouth.

As Dana stroked, she gasped when she felt Sam's fingers slipping into her underpants. She pulled from Sam's lips and pushed her up against the door. Locking her eyes onto Sam's, she increased her tempo.

"Come with me," implored Sam with eyes heavily shaded with desire.

All Dana could manage was a shallow moan in reply, she was close to climax.

"Oh god Dana," Sam legs started to shake and buckle.

"Sam!" exclaimed Dana.

"Now baby, now!" cried Sam.

"Yes sweetheart. Oh … god … yes," she was riding the crest of the wave of pleasure, as was Sam.

Eyes remained locked as the pair orgasmed simultaneously. Sam smiled cheekily then kissed Dana softly. She withdrew her hand as she broke from the kiss then brought her hand up to her mouth and licked Dana's fluid from her fingers.

"Good god Sam, that is so bloody erotic."

Sam winked, "And you taste divine."

Dana was stunned by Sam's boldness and smirked, "Good god. Come on, the chicken will be ready and I need to clean up before we join the others. I'll use the downstairs bathroom."

"You go first honey," offered a still trembling Sam.

Dana gave Sam one last kiss before exiting the room.

Sam waited a moment before making her way upstairs to Dana's bedroom.

Dana was still shaking when she entered the bathroom. She slid down her trousers and underpants, they were both soaked through. Pulling them back up, she went up to her bedroom to change. She heard Sam in the ensuite and joked, "I hope that's you Sam?"

Sam giggled, "Yes it is darling."

"You need a hand?"

"Hmm, I could do with a new pair of trousers and it's your hand that got me into this mess in the first place," she giggled louder.

Dana heard the chuckle and tittered. Going to the closet, she retrieved a set of desert and navy blue camouflage trousers. She went to her underwear drawer and collected two pairs of briefs. "I am coming in sweetheart." She opened the door and found Sam naked from the waist down. She laughed and tossed the fresh clothing to her.

Sam gave Dana one of her sweet smiles, "Thanks and you do realise you drive me completely crazy."

Dana snickered softly, "I can say the same about you."

"Yes, and it's a lot of fun," teased Sam.

The remark brought a smile to Dana's face, "Oh goodness yes."

The couple quickly dressed and raced downstairs.

-o-

The guys left around eleven and Dana and Sam were in the shower moments later.

"Would you like to stay the night?" asked Dana in between yawns.

"I'd like that, besides I may be over the limit with the beers I drank."

Dana kissed along the length of Sam's neck, "I think so too, I'll meet you in bed."

Sam wrapped her left arm around Dana's waist, "You must be absolutely exhausted honey."

Dana pecked Sam on the lips then stepped out of the cubicle, "The last three days have finally caught up with me." She dried off before finally easing her tired body into bed.

Sam joined her moments later and snuggled in close. Dana didn't stir, she was fast asleep. Extinguishing the bedside light, Sam found sleep swiftly.

-o-


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: If you take the time to read, please review and keep the Muse nourished.

* * *

Chapter 6

Dana slowly opened her eyes and took in the wonderful view. Sam's feathered blonde locks were tousled on the pillow next to her. She smiled and reached over. Slowly, she trailed her fingertips through the long silken strands.

Sam whimpered in response to her touch and Dana moved closer, pressing into Sam's muscled back. She draped her arm around Sam and was about to whisper to her, when Sam mumbled, "Love you."

Dana thought her heart was going to burst. "I love you too," she countered.

Sam didn't respond, it was then that Dana realised her bed companion was still asleep and it was an auditory reaction to her touch. Nevertheless, it was a subconscious response and it made Dana happy to think she was in Sam's dream. She kissed the back of Sam's neck and the blonde softly moaned, pushing back into Dana's chest. Dana was highly aroused and planned on teasing Sam until she woke, her plan was short lived.

Sam rolled over and murmured, "Love you Jan."

Dana's heart stopped beating as she drew in her breath and a blade of hot pain pierced her deeply. She lay there for a moment, too stunned to move. Her happiness lay limp on the floor beside her and she slowly lifted her arm off Sam's side and withdrew from the bed.

She entered the bathroom, closed the door and cried silently. "_Y__OU FUCKING IDIOT RIDLEY!" _she screamed to herself. _"Fancy being stupid enough to think Sam had fallen in love with you so soon." _Dana turned on the shower and stepped in. She allowed the tears to fall for a moment then stopped. _"Wake up to yourself, you can't compete with a ghost," _she thought logically. _"Yes you can," _taunted her inner voice, _"Just slow things down and keep your emotions in check."_

A short time later, Dana got out of the shower, towelled off and went into the bedroom. She dressed in a dark blue pants suit and light blue business shirt. Going downstairs, she left a memo note for Sam on the kitchen counter after breakfasting on two bananas and an apple.

Dana drove into town and made on offer on the house. After a phone call from the real estate agent to the owners it was accepted. She signed a contract and organised a transfer of funds to the seller. Once the paperwork was finalised and processed, she would officially be a home owner in the next couple of days.

Checking the time, she saw it was 1010 hours. There was enough time to go home and ask Sam out for a proper lunch date. Having decided to listen to her inner voice and put the brakes on, she needed to give herself and Sam the time to catch their breaths. She wanted to build a sound relationship with Sam rather than just maintain a physical one. _"Shit! She might have gone home," _she thought as she got into her truck and reached for her phone.

-o-

Sam roused from slumber an hour after Dana left the house. She was disappointed to find her gone, but delighted to find the note:

**Sam,**

**I had some business to attend to in town, **

**will be gone for a couple of hours. **

**I didn't want to wake you. **

**Feel free to stay, if not, the security code **

**is 46758. **

**Talk to you soon, **

**Dana.**

After reading the memo Sam decided to wait for Dana's return. Hopefully, she would come back with some food. Sam was hungry and the only thing left in the house was beer, diet soda and potato chips.

Thirty minutes after locating the toothbrush Dana had left for her and showering, Sam opened the bag of chips and grabbed a can of soda. She was about to put several chips in her mouth, when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was Dana. "Hello hon," she answered.

_ "Good morning."_

"Did you sort out your business?" Sam inquired.

_ "Certainly did and I'll tell you about it soon; I'm ten minutes out. Are you still at my place?"_

"Yes I am, why?"

_ "Just curious, see you in a few."_

"Bye."

Sam popped the crisps into her mouth, went into the living room and turned on the television.

-o-

Sam looked up when she heard the key in the front door and gawked at Dana when she stepped through the entrance.

Dana was carrying a briefcase and dressed in an outfit that was not military issue.

Sam thought she was absolutely flawless. Turning off the television, she closed the bag of chips.

Dana turned and faced the living room and perked up when she saw Sam.

"Don't move," Sam said as she jumped up from the sofa.

Dana stopped in her tracks, "Okay, is there dog pooh on the floor? Am I about to step in it?"

Sam laughed, "You don't even own a dog."

"Oh Carter, don't tell me you poohed on the floor?"

Sam laughed even harder, "I'm a little more cultured than that."

With arms to her sides, Dana enquired, "So why am I standing still?"

"Because, you have just taken my breath away and I wanted to look at you a little longer."

"Glad you approve." Dana smiled than winked at Sam.

"Honey, you look fabulous in that outfit."

"Thank you and I needed to look a little businesslike for a change."

Sam approached Dana and embraced her, "Did everything go all right?"

"Perfect, by the end of this week I will be the proud owner of this house."

"Congratulations Dana," Sam said before kissing her.

After the kiss ended, Dana noted, "You taste like sea salt potato chips."

"Sorry, I got hungry and it was the only edible thing in the house."

Dana chuckled then asked, "I'm sorry I ate all the fruit, but I was wondering if you would like to go out to lunch with me?"

Sam pecked the side of Dana's neck, "I'd like that, especially if you are going to wear this suit."

"I will be because I want to take you somewhere ritzy."

"And here I was thinking you were a simple burger and fries kind of woman."

"Well, I like them too." Dana slowly ran her hand down Sam's spine, "You can borrow something of mine to wear if you like."

"I have a better idea, I'll go back to my place and you can pick me up at 1200 hours. I want to call Cass and say hello."

"All right, it's a date."

Sam's eyes lit up, "A date?"

"Yes, I mean a real date. I want to romance you Sam Carter, slow it down a little and build on our relationship. I don't want it just to be about sex. I really want this to work out between us."

"Oh Dana me too, but we don't have to slow down the sex part do we?"

"That may be impossible to adhere to with our sex drives. You know it and I know it, and last night kind of proved that."

Sam grinned widely, "Agreed, I can't keep my hands off you."

Dana laughed briefly, "Well, you know my feelings on that subject."

"On that note, I better get a move on. I don't want to be late for my date."

Dana kissed Sam softly then said, "Yes you better."

She walked Sam to the garage and waved her goodbye. Returning inside, Dana found the local phone directory and after a moment located an advertisement for an Italian restaurant. She called and made a booking for twelve thirty. With over an hour before she was due to pick up Sam she decided to go grocery shopping.

Dana returned home forty minutes later with a truck full of bags and fifteen minutes later, she was on her way to Sam's.

-o-

Sam made a final adjustment to her outfit and went downstairs. She smiled when she heard Dana's truck pull into the drive. She was looking forward to Dana's reaction to her choice of clothing. Sam hadn't had an occasion to dress up since Janet's passing and surprisingly, the memory hadn't inflicted the same amount of pain that it usually did and she took that as a good sign. She approached the front door as Dana knocked.

Dana took one look at Sam and all thoughts of lunch went out the window. Her jaw dropped and her body physically ached. All she wanted to do was step inside and ravish Sam until the cows came home.

Sam smiled and took a step back.

Dana couldn't move or speak, she was totally mesmerised by how beautiful Sam looked in a black, red, yellow and green floral dress. The ensemble was mid-thigh in length, sleeveless and emphasised Sam's long legs and well-toned arms. Dana's desire escalated and she felt the moisture gather against the material of her briefs.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there?" Sam finally asked. She continued to smile due to the fact Dana had given her the response she had been hoping for.

"I … I … bloody hell," it was all Dana could say.

Sam took pity on her and reached for her hand, "Come inside honey before you spontaneously combust."

Dana followed Sam into the living room and the older woman slid her hand upwards and cradled Dana's cheek, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment," Dana inhaled deeply then exhaled, "You look so striking. If you weren't wearing lipstick, I'd be kissing that smirk right off your lips."

"Thank you and I am glad you like."

"Oh trust me, I more than like you in a dress. You are absolutely stunning Sam. Now this is where I quickly change the subject and avoid attacking you. Our table is booked for twelve thirty."

Sam noticed that Dana had something behind her back, "What are you trying to hide?"

"You made me forget I had them," replied Dana. She brought her arm forward to reveal a bunch of red roses, "For you on our first date."

Sam grinned, took the proffered flowers and leaned in to kiss Dana on the cheek, "Thank you they're beautiful. I'll just put them in some water."

Dana followed Sam into the kitchen and watched as she located a vase and moved to the sink. Dana pulled out a stool and took a seat at the breakfast counter. "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow before we are due at Jack's?" she asked.

"No, what do you have in mind?" Sam placed the jug on the dining table. It had been a long time since she had received roses and was taken by Dana's gesture and it indicated she was serious about dating her.

"I was thinking we could make an early start."

Sam smiled, admiring the flowers, "Good idea."

"Would you like to drive up or ride?" Dana grinned at Sam's reaction to the roses.

Sam came around and stood in front of Dana. Wrapping her arms around Dana's shoulder she answered, "Ride, it's a great trip by bike."

"Cool. Do you want to ride with me on my trail bike or ride your Indian?"

Sam leaned in, "I'd love to ride with you, but it wouldn't be too comfortable with backpacks on, so I'll ride my bike."

Dana slowly caressed the small of Sam's back, "How far away is Jack's?"

"Only fifteen miles," replied Sam, "Straight up the mountain with lots of winding road."

"That sounds great. I didn't see a trail bike in your garage, so I am assuming you have one up at Jack's."

"Good assumption honey."

"All right, that's all settled then." Dana looked at her watch and added, "We better get going."

Sam leaned in and kissed Dana on the cheek, "Okay, take me out and I must say I'm looking forward to our first date."

Dana stood and took Sam by the hand and walked her to the door, "After you," she offered as she opened the door. She set the alarm before closing the door.

-o-

Dana held the door open for Sam as they entered the restaurant. After being shown to their table, Dana ordered a club soda for herself and a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon for Sam.

The couple chatted about their time at the Pentagon and their experiences as pilots during active service in the Gulf, Iraq and Afghanistan. By the time they had finished their meals, both had a better understanding of each other's military career.

Dana took care of the bill and ushered Sam back to her truck. She opened the passenger door for her date before making her way to the driver's seat.

Sam opened her front door ten minutes later, stepped inside and deactivated the alarm.

Dana stood to the side and waited.

Turning, Sam took her by the hand and led her into the living room. Turning around, she embraced her, "Thank you for a lovely lunch; I really enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad, so did I. We will have to do it again soon."

Sam smiled brilliantly, "Yes, we will and I like this idea of dating."

"Good, because I was serious before, I want to do this right Sam and on that note, I will say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" enquired Sam, somewhat confused.

"I need to go home and service my bike for tomorrow and if I stay here now, I won't get it done."

Sam smirked seductively, "What if I said I wanted you to stay?"

"I'd love to, but I really should be going before I say something stupid." Dana was desperate to tell Sam she was in love with her, but after the morning's incident in bed, she knew Sam was not ready to hear those words. It was way too soon for confessions of adoration and she didn't want to make a fool of herself. She was also reluctant to open herself up to the possibility of being hurt again.

Sam wanted Dana to remain with her and wasn't ready for their time together to come to an end, "Since when do you say anything unintelligent?"

Dana hung her head, "I won't lie to you, I really do need to slow the physical side of our relationship down."

Sam arched her left eyebrow in question, "I don't understand."

"I'm sorry and I don't mean to be confusing. I can't be anything but truthful and if I stay here I won't be able to keep my hands off you and I'm afraid of where that will lead."

"What do you mean?" Sam inquired. She was suddenly worried about what Dana was about to say.

"This morning in bed, I was trying to coax you awake and you mumbled, _"I love you"_."

Sam was staggered by the answer, "I did?" She had no independent recollection of it.

"Yes you did and I was ecstatic, then I realised you were still asleep and when you said it again you mentioned Janet's name."

Sam saw the hurt in Dana's eyes, "Oh Dana, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry Sam. I've already told you not to apologise for how you feel about Janet, I accept that."

Sam's own eyes filled with tears, "And I appreciate that, more than you know."

"Thank you. Look, the bottom line is I can't compete against the love you have for Janet and that is why I am easing back. I don't want to lose my head over you so soon and I am so close to doing that Sam."

Hugging Dana close, Sam explained, "I don't expect you to compete, but please know I have put my love for Janet in a special place in my heart and I am truly ready to move on. It's time." She leaned in and kissed the hollow of Dana's neck.

"Oh Sam," murmured Dana happy to hear those words.

"You still want to leave?" purred Sam.

Dana's resistance was on the wane, "I need to go."

Sam's smooches travelled upwards along Dana's neck, "No you don't. I can go to your place with you later and give you a hand with your bike. Between the two of us, it won't take long."

Dana's resolve was cracking rapidly and she was struggling deficiently, "Sam, you don't understand."

"Don't I?" Sam raised her head and kissed Dana urgently.

Dana pulled away moments later; she was in trouble, "I don't think you do."

"Would you be more convinced that I comprehend if I said I know you are afraid and you don't think I am ready to hear what you want to say?" Sam gently slid her hands inside Dana's jacket and softly caressed firm breasts.

Dana moaned under the delicate touch, "Oh god Sam … yes."

Sam was in complete control and took full advantage of the situation, "Then say it. Don't be scared to say how you feel darling." She lowered her lips to Dana's again and kissed her tenderly.

When the kiss ended, Dana's breathing was erratic and she was spiralling out of control, "I can't, you aren't ready and I'm not either and I have no idea what I am saying."

Sam's caresses became more pronounced, "Yes you can. There is nothing to fear." She quickly undid the buttons on the shirt and lowered her head to languidly peck the valley between pert mounds.

Dana placed her hands on Sam's head and pleaded, "Sam, please don't."

Sam ceased her actions, raised her head and met Dana's tear filled eyes and calmly entreated, "Say it Dana."

"No, it's too early. It's madness to speak of how I feel."

Sam reached inside Dana's shirt and unclasped her bra. Sliding her hands underneath the garment, she lightly squeezed the swells.

"Oh god Sam, please don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing. I want you to stay. I want you Dana … I want you so bad it psychically hurts," murmured Sam huskily. "I also want you to tell me what you are fearful to say to me." She lifted up the bra material and gently rolled the hard nipples between her thumbs and forefingers.

Dana started to shake with emotion and desire, "Sam … please!"

"Tell me," Sam gently coaxed.

Dana was on the edge of climaxing, "I … can't."

"Yes you can, just let it out baby," she lowered her mouth onto Dana's left nipple and gently nipped.

Dana couldn't take it anymore and started to weep. She grabbed Sam by the shoulders and firmly pulled her up until their eyes were level, "God damn you Samantha Carter, I am in love with you. There, it's out, you happy now?"

Sam melted and smiled, "Extremely, because I have fallen in love with you."

Dana's heart filled with sentiment and her head wanted to explode, she kissed Sam hungrily and pushed her back and down onto the sofa. She needed and wanted to possess every inch of her tormentor.

Sam pulled Dana's jacket, shirt and bra off as their lips remained sealed with one another.

Dana reached down and unbuckled her belt, unzipped her trousers and pushed them down. Frustrated with the need to be naked and feel her skin against Sam's, she broke the kiss, straightened up and slipped off her shoes, socks, trousers and briefs. Her eyes never left Sam's intense glare.

In response, Sam held out her hand, "Come here, I have a surprise for you."

Dana gulped, took hold of the offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled onto Sam's lap.

The blonde wrapped her fingers around Dana's left wrist and guided the hand down and under her dress. Dana shivered when she felt her fingers slide against the naked and soaked folds of vulva. Sam wasn't wearing any underwear and it was enough to push Dana over the edge. Her internal muscles tensed and she orgasmed.

Sam felt the diminutive gush of wetness on her thigh and as Dana groaned, she released the grip on her wrist. "Take me honey," she pleaded as she raised her head up and sought out Dana's lips.

Dana slowly slid two fingers along the silken passage to Sam's opening. Gently, she penetrated her lover and Sam let out a loud gasp. Dana pushed in and up and found the g-spot. She stroked the node slowly and found herself wanting to be released from her own building climax. She pushed down onto Sam's thigh and groaned when her hard clitoris rubbed against tight leg muscle.

Sam whimpered again and grabbed Dana's hips and started to push her back and forth, eager for her lover to find her own liberty one more time.

Dana was lost as she slid up and down then broke from Sam's lips, "Sam … so close."

Sam smiled, she was close herself and as Dana's caressed harder inside her, her inner muscles contracted and expanded around the long lean fingers. She and Dana both started to tremble. With one more push, Sam exploded with a flash of fireworks behind her eyelids and Dana quickly followed.

The pair held each other tightly as their bodies were taken over with spasms of unadulterated delight.

"It's okay Dana, I've got you," whispered Sam tenderly.

After the tremors ceased, Dana looked at Sam and uttered, "Let's go to bed sweetheart."

-o-

Hours later, Sam was lying on her side and running her fingertips along the length of Dana's right arm as she lay on her back.

"You have a very soft touch," Dana said dreamily.

"As do you, are you glad you stayed?"

"Glad doesn't even begin to explain how I feel right now and I must congratulate you on your interrogation method."

Sam giggled, "Thank you." She trailed the outline of a small scar on Dana's left triceps. "How did you get this?"

"Playing poker," answered Dana deadpan.

"Really?" asked Sam somewhat surprised by the answer.

"No, I'm joking with you. It was caused by some flying shrapnel."

"Ouch."

"Bled like a bastard at the time."

"It looks fairly fresh," noted Sam upon closer inspection.

"Yeah, it is. I picked it up on my last tour of Iraq a few weeks ago. I got caught up in a little skirmish with some locals, a bomb went off and I got hit. My adrenalin had kicked in and I didn't even notice it until we'd managed to retreat and regroup then the pain set in." Dana rolled over carefully and propped herself up on her elbow. She slowly traced the outline of the scar on Sam's stomach, "Is this where you were stabbed a few years back and received a Purple Heart?"

"Yes, it's hard to believe, but that was ten years ago." Sam's digits inched up to the long deep scar on Dana's left shoulder, "How about this one?"

Dana flinched and turned her eyes away from Sam.

Sam sat up immediately and placed her hand under Dana's chin and turned it so they were face to face.

Dana's eyes were filled with tears and Sam's heart sank, "What is it Dana? I didn't mean to upset up."

"You didn't sweetheart. It's just an old memory from the wound. I suffered damage to the infraspinatus and still have to exercise the teres minor and pectoralis major muscles to stabilise it. It hasn't healed properly yet and still gives me a little trouble every now and then, but it's getting there."

Sam reached up and wiped away the tears as they fell, "I'm sorry hon."

"Don't be Sam, it is okay," Dana dried her eyes. "I got stabbed during a hand to hand combat situation six months ago. I was part of an assault team that got pinned down by some heavy fire power; in fact we got hit badly. We were a unit of ten when we started out, but lost five guys. I got knifed while taking down some insurgents."

Sam moved closer, caressed Dana's face and asked, "Is that when you dragged two injured soldiers out?"

"Yeah, guess that one is in my file or at least the one you were able to read."

"Yes it is. I noticed the other day you weren't wearing your Medal of Honour ribbon."

"I don't have it. I gave it to one of the guys I pulled out of the bombed building that day. He deserved it, not me." She started to sob harder and silently berated herself for being weak.

Sam pulled Dana into her arms and rocked her gently, "Let it go baby." She ran her fingers through Dana's hair and comforted her.

Dana did let it go; she wept for several minutes before settling down, "I'm sorry for being a cry baby."

"Never apologise for having feelings darling. Grief allows us to mourn and that's very necessary in our line of work."

Dana smiled, "Not only are you beautiful, you say beautiful things."

"Thank you, do you want to talk about it any further?"

"It's been a while since I have thought the event and by all these tears, maybe it would be a good idea."

"Take your time Dana; I am right here for you."

"I am not usually this emotional when it comes to the past."

"As you once told me, sometimes it sneaks back in when you least expect it. Don't forget you have been on quite the ride since arriving here and your lack of sleep won't have helped."

"That's so true." Dana adjusted her position slightly so she could look at Sam. "We were on a hiding to none and the unit had unfortunately been separated. The building where Corporal Bishop, Sergeant Tomkins and Captain Carr were holed up in got bombed by an RPG. At the time we were attempting to flank the enemy and were running out of feasible options. Corporal O'Donnell and I had managed to remain in a safe location. After the dust settled we knew the others had no chance of getting out alive unless we neutralised the insurgents. O'Donnell and I split up and skirted their position. It was dusk when we hit them with another RPG. We'd been engaged in battle with them all day long and most of us had run out of ammunition. O'Donnell had used the last RPG round, so on my signal we stormed into the enemy's building. Three minutes later, we had managed to kill five rebels. Too cut a long story short I was stabbed in the shoulder and O'Donnell got shot in the leg for good measure. O'Donnell dragged Carr out of the rubble, but was in excruciating pain, so I ordered him to stay with Carr and radio command again to find out where our extraction team was. I worked on Tomkins and Bishop until reinforcements arrived. Bishop had received massive trauma to his head, Carr was mobile but disorientated with concussion and Tomkins had received extensive shrapnel trauma to his right leg, I did all I could for him, but he ended up losing it below the knee later in hospital." Dana fell silent and waited.

Sam kissed her on the forehead, "You gave Tomkins your medal and ribbon didn't you?"

"Yes, he was the only one who had any ammo left and he managed to give us some ground cover when O'Donnell and I moved in on the enemy's position. He was the true hero that day and all he got was a lousy Purple Heart, he deserved better."

"Honey, you and O'Donnell were heroes too. You are an incredible woman and I am so glad you have come into my life."

"Thank you and I am pleased to have you in my life too. I truly do love you Sam."

"I love you too." She kissed Dana again, "You dragged the other two soldiers out of the building by yourself, didn't you?"

"Yes, I fireman lifted them out one at a time."

"Oh boy Dana that's incredible." She had a new and deeper respect for the woman in her arms.

"It was something that needed to be done and I know you would have done the same thing."

"You got me there," admitted Sam honestly.

Dana needed to change the subject, "Sam, I know you deciphered the Stargate address system and designed the dialling computer, could you please explain it all to me one day soon?"

"I'd love to. We could even make it a date and I am sure George is planning for me to get you up to date with it anyway."

Dana laughed, "We could make it a date, but this first date will be hard to beat."

"Works for me," replied Sam smugly.

"We better get a move on. We still have to service my bike and I would like to put my new bed to the test again."

"Why Colonel Ridley, I believe that can be counted on as a second date."

"I know how to show a girl a good time."

"Holy Hannah, indeed you do."

Sam pulled a giggling Dana to her lips and all plans were put on hold.

-o-

Rolling over her wrist, Dana checked her watch, "Come on let's get going, it's five o'clock."

"Okay, why don't you give me an hour to get organised here and I'll meet you over at your place."

"All right baby." Dana unravelled herself from Sam and jumped out of bed. She quickly used the bathroom, kissed Sam and went into the living room in search of her clothes.

Moments later, a nude blonde strutted down the stairs.

Dana was putting on her shoes and looked up. She inhaled deeply. "Sam!" she was totally captivated by the woman's elegant statue and powerfully chiselled features. No matter how many times she saw Sam in all her naked glory, it had the same effect on her.

Sam caught Dana's eyes, "Yes?"

Dana adjusted her pant leg then moved to her. She cradled Sam's face between her hands and smiled brightly, locking her eyes onto Sam's.

Sam's heart skipped a beat as she returned the smile.

Dana dipped her lips and kissed her softly. Her body was bubbling over with heat and demanding more, but Dana's head took control and the kiss remained tender and undemanding.

Minutes later, she parted from Sam's mouth, "I will see you soon and thank you for the best first date I have ever had."

Sam tilted her head to the side and grinned, "Welcome, but you had a hand in the success and I look forward to the next one."

Dana tittered, "Me too sweetheart. Now I better scoot before I change my mind."

"Yes you should. Drive safe honey."

Dana quickly kissed Sam again before leaving the house.

Sam watched Dana exit her home and sighed. It was the sound of complete and utter contentment. She was truly joyful again and thoroughly enjoying her relationship with Dana. Rotating, she climbed the stairs then entered the shower and took her time to enjoy the warm water.

Dressing in jeans and a dark purple polo shirt, Sam tidied up the bedroom and replaced the bed linen. She giggled to herself when she picked up her discarded dress off the top of the lamp shade in the living room and finally located her bra under a sofa cushion and wondered how it had ended up there in the first place. She took all the dirty clothes into the laundry room then turned her attention to packing a knapsack for the weekend.

Time spent at Jack's required minimal clothing. For the next three days, they would be basically living in bike leathers, riding bikes all day long and drinking beer at night while Jack barbequed. Sam had always taken great pleasure in spending time with the others at Jack's, but it had been over twelve months since her last visit. She was suddenly gripped by a tight pain in her chest when a flash of memory skittered across her mind. Sam caught the aching reminiscence and placed it back where it belonged.

As she made her way to the garage, her hands had finally stopped shaking and she was calm again.

-o-

Dana added the last ingredient to a casserole dish and placed it into the oven, setting the timer for two hours. She went to her bedroom and packed a medium sized duffle bag with two sets of bike leathers, underwear, several pairs of shorts, tee shirts and her pink USAF shorts and shirt. She thought the guys would get a laugh out of them.

Smiling broadly, she went to the garage and slipped on a pair of overalls. Dana located a second pair and splayed them on the workbench for Sam to wear. Her cell phone rang and she reached inside her overalls to retrieve the phone from her pocket. Dana didn't recognise the number, but answered, "Ridley speaking."

_"Dana, Jack O'Neill."_

"Hey Jack, is everything okay?"

_"Uh uhm, we have run into a slight problem up here."_

Dana's interest was piqued, "What kind of a problem?"

_"Well, you see, I tried to reach Carter, but her phone is not picking up."_

"She is probably on her way over here."

_"That's what I figured, hang on."_

Dana could hear muffled voices in the background, then Jack saying, _"For crying out loud Danny, it will be okay. Sorry about that, Danny is a little upset."_

Dana was more than a little concerned, "What's happened Jack?"

_"To cut a long story short Dana, Carter's bike blew up."_

Dana giggled, "O … kay. My guess is Daniel was riding it at the time?"

_"Smart woman and the end result is Carter is without a bike for the weekend. By the way, Daniel is fine and is just a big cry baby."_

Dana heard more mumbled words of denial from Daniel in the backdrop and laughed, "Leave it to me Jack, I'll let Sam know and I look forward to hearing the full saga."

_"Thanks Dana, see you kids tomorrow."_

"Will do, we will be there early."

_"Bye."_

"Bye Jack."

Dana stored Jack's number in her phone before returning it to her pocket. Going into the house, she packed her personal field Medical kit, she had the feeling she was going to need it. Suddenly, she had the thought she should maybe seriously consider undertaking the final six months of her required surgical residency and become a fully qualified surgeon. She thought it may come in handy with her involvement with SGC. She laughed and quickly dismissed the idea. She'd avoided it for the past year and didn't relish the thought of spending more time in a hospital or operating theatre. Dana had had enough for the time being and all her spare time would now be taken up with learning about the Stargate. She giggled again with the thought of hopefully receiving private lessons from Sam on a regular basis.

Dana returned to the garage and opened up the doors when she heard Sam's bike coming up the street. She checked the time – 17:50, Sam was early.

Sam rode straight into the garage and turned off the engine. Reaching up, she took off her helmet and hung it on the handle bars. Looking at Dana, she smiled and Dana returned the smile twofold while approaching her.

"Change of plans beautiful," she said as she picked up her helmet.

Sam's brows rose, "Why is that?"

"You have a missed phone call from Jack on your phone."

Sam was immediately alarmed, "Jack? Is everything all right?"

"Don't panic, it's all good, but we need to make a mercy dash into town for the guys."

"Okay," replied Sam, none the wiser, but calmer.

Dana slid Sam's pack from her back, "Can you ride to the nearest bike dealership?" She put the pack on the nearby workbench then returned to Sam.

"Sure," Sam assumed the guys needed some spare parts for their bikes.

Dana waited for Sam to push her bike out of the garage backwards then secured the doors and slid in behind her. Dana liked the feeling of holding Sam and the blonde was thoroughly enjoying having Dana up nice and tight behind her.

-o-

The couple got off the Indian and entered the bike store together. Dana noticed Sam's attention was drawn to a dark blue Suzuki DR 650 SE trail bike. She patted Sam on the shoulder with a suggestion, "Why don't you go over and have a closer look sweetheart while I organise things at the counter. Nice looking bike by the way."

"All right honey and yes, nice bike."

Dana sniggered and went to talk to the salesman, "How you going?"

"Good, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to purchase the Suzuki being drooled over there in the show room."

The man's face lit up and he nodded, "Not a problem, she's a sweet ride."

"I'm sure she is and I need it to go."

"That's not a problem. All pre-services have been carried out, so not a worry. All I need is a valid driver's licence for registration."

Dana reached into the back of her coveralls and located her wallet. Fifteen minutes later, the bike was registered, insured and paid for. The salesman handed over the paperwork, licence plates and keys to Dana.

"She's got a full tank of gas and you can just ride her out the side door."

"Thanks." Dana walked over to Sam who was kneeling on the floor inspecting the engine.

She looked up at Dana and inquired, "Are you all done?"

Dana was grinning like the preverbal cat that swallowed the canary, "Yep, all done."

Sam stared at her and didn't notice any packages, "I assumed you needed to get the guys some spare parts."

"Not exactly, they needed more than parts." Dana reached out her hand and pulled Sam up off the floor, "Come on let's get home."

Dana took the ring of keys and slipped one into the ignition switch and swung her leg over the seat, "I'll follow you."

Sam just stood there gawking, "That certainly is a little more than parts."

"I'll explain it all when we get home. Come on, I am itching to test this baby out."

Sam giggled, "I can see that."

Dana donned her helmet and started the bike. Riding out of the showroom, she waited until Sam got on her motorbike. She followed a discrete distance behind and grinned all the way home.

She pulled up behind Sam a short time later and opened the garage doors with her remote. Dana motioned for Sam to enter first.

Once they were both off the bikes, Sam approached Dana, "So you want to fill me in on why you purchased a new motorcycle?"

Dana got off the Suzuki and retrieved a screw driver from her tool board and started to attach the licence plate to the rear mud guard, "Well, it seems there was a little accident at Jack's and yes everyone is okay, but in the wash up, a bike exploded and is not expected to recover."

"I don't suppose it is. So whose bike was it?"

Dana returned the instrument to the board, handed Sam the keys and declared, "Yours and happy early fortieth."

Sam looked at Dana, looked at the bike, than back at Dana, "You can't do that. That is insane and my birthday isn't until December. Oh and did I mention, you can't do that?"

"Too late, I already have and I wanted to do something nice for you. You deserve to be pampered every now and then."

"I don't know what to say, thank you seems a little too inadequate."

"Sounds good enough to me baby. Come on let's get to work."

Sam reached for Dana and pulled her to her own lips and kissed her deeply, "That's for being so generous and wonderful."

Dana kissed Sam back tenderly then replied, "And that is very being so beautiful and marvellous."

-o-

An hour later, Dana's BMW G680 X Country motorbike was fully serviced and ready to go. "Thanks for your help Sam," Dana took off her overalls and placed them on a peg on the wall.

"No problem, I find it very therapeutic," she replied cheerfully.

"I do too. Come on, dinner is just about ready."

"You have cooked dinner too? Why Colonel, you are definitely spoiling me." Sam slipped off her coveralls and hung them on the dowel next to Dana's.

"No less than what you deserve Colonel Carter, so get used to it."

Sam tousled Dana's hair as she walked past, "You goof."

Dana reached her hand out to Sam, "Yeah, but I'm a cute goof."

Sam took a hold of Dana's hand, "Dangerously so."

Dana lost herself in the tone of Sam's words, "T … time to eat."

Sam giggled, "Lucky you can cook, because I am hopeless."

Dana secured the garage and turned off the lights, "Yeah I know, the guys told me the other night. Maybe I can to give you a few lessons."

The couple entered the kitchen as Sam confessed, "The others have tried and failed. Although, I can make great pancakes, Janet had success with teaching me that one dish."

"I'm amazed to learn there is something you can't do."

"Trust me Dana; there is a lot I have no clue about."

"Well, I am going to love finding out what they are."

Sam wrapped her arms around Dana's midriff, "Dinner smells delicious."

Dana snuggled into the side of her neck, "So do you." She was practically purring as she kissed Sam's soft skin.

"I hope you are planning on serving dessert?"

"It's already in the works sweetheart."

"Good because I am famished," insinuated Sam as she ran her hand down the taut curve of Dana's left buttock.

Dana was about to respond when the over timer buzzed.

"Anything I can help with?" inquired Sam.

"Sure, plates are in the top cupboard to your left, cutlery top drawer."

-o-

During dinner Dana broached the subject of Astrophysics and so began a lively two hour discussion. Dana grinned continuously as she watched and listened to Sam's animated theories and explanations.

"From the little research I have read on the Stargate Project, you really did a good job on pushing the Pentagon in making it a reality," pointed out Dana.

"Yeah, I hounded them for two years."

"Then Daniel deciphered the Gate and you guys haven't stopped since."

"That's about it."

"No it's not. You my beautiful woman ended up deciphering the Gate's Address System and designed the bloody Dialling Computer System."

Sam could never be accused of having an ego and now was no exception, "Uh huh, yes."

"You know, I find your intellect a complete turn on and I am hopeless when you are so humble and don't realise just how much you have achieved."

"Thank you for the flattering comment Dana. The fact that we can have this type of conversation and you fully understand what I am talking about is very refreshing." Sam leaned in and kissed Dana deeply, "And I find it extremely sexy"

Dana teased, "How sexy?"

"Enough to have me wanting you."

Dana's face blushed bright red, "Oh god Sam."

Sam stood and reached out for Dana's hand, "Bed now!"

Dana gulped, "Yes please."

-o-

"Thank you for dessert," Sam said tiredly sometime later. "And for my new bike, I don't know how I can repay you for your generosity?"

Dana trailed her fingers through Sam's long blonde strands, "You are welcome for the dessert and as for the bike, just enjoy it for the next three days and you will have paid me back." Placing a hand over her mouth, she yawned, "You ready for sleep?"

"Mmm yes I am. Sweet dreams honey."

"Goodnight Sam."

-o-

_Chapter 7 is up and running, thanks for the reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please take the time to review and keep the Muse nourished.

* * *

Chapter 7

Dana woke to the aromatic scent of breakfast waffling into the bedroom. Her stomach started to rumble and she jumped out of bed, used the toilet then brushed her teeth. Throwing on a pair of plaid boxers and a tee shirt, she rushed downstairs.

Sam was busy flipping pancakes on the stove and dressed in Dana's old oversized Toronto Maple Leafs Jersey.

Dana thought she looked so cute and as she stood behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around the flat abdomen, she murmured, "Morning Flygirl." She immediately regretted it. Sam's body went stiff. _"Shit," _Dana thought. _"Obviously it's a nick name used by Janet." _She released her hold and excused herself, "I'll just go grab a shower." She was gone before the other woman responded verbally.

Wiping away tears, Sam uttered, "Crap!" The terminology had taken her by surprise and she knew Dana had been upset by her reaction. Sam took a moment to collect herself and thought, _"Crap Carter, there is always going to be moments of remembrance and the pain will always be there - just deal with it and don't hurt Dana."_

Meanwhile upstairs, Dana hung her head under the water and reflected on what had just occurred, "Well, that was awkward." She took a moment then mumbled, "Fuck, fuckity, fuck!" She took a deep breath and thought to herself, _"Time to take a step back again and this time don't rush things and stick to it. For goodness sakes, give Sam time to adjust." _

She turned off the water and reached for a towel. She selected her SG-1 gift tee shirt and put it on over a sports bra and slipped on a pair of socks and black briefs. Finally, she donned a pair of leather bike pants before heading back downstairs. "Smells yummy," she announced as she entered the kitchen.

"Good, now sit down and enjoy while I go have a shower and get ready."

Neither woman had any intention of mentioning the incident that had happened earlier. Dana had made peace with it and Sam was still too upset to discuss it.

Sam cried again once she was in the shower. She struggled to keep the ache from her heart and her body was wracked with heavy sobs. It took five minutes for her guilt to return and slam into every single molecule of her being. She slumped to the tiled floor and howled as grief overtook her.

On the lower floor, Dana dropped her fork and shuddered when she heard the soul shattering cry. At that precise moment in time, she hated herself - she could fly a sophisticated fighter plane, solve a complex equation, save a life with her bare hands, but had no bloody idea how to protect Sam from her internal pain and suffering. Dana wanted to run and placate the tortured woman, but there was no comfort she could offer and her presence would only add to the distraught woman's conflicting emotions. Each arduous cry from Sam speared Dana deeply and her need to shield won out.

Standing, she ambled up to her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. She patiently waited for Sam to emerge from the bathroom.

-o-

Sam stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around her still trembling frame. The tears had mercifully stopped and the pain was now only a dull ache. "Fuck," she uttered, "I thought I was done with this?" She put on her underwear and exited the room. "Dana!" she exclaimed when she saw her sitting on the bed with a miserable expression on her face.

Dana stood, pulled her into a warm embrace and began, "Don't say anything Sam, please just listen to me."

There was a nod in silent assent.

"I don't want to hurt you and without meaning to, I have. I don't think you are ready for a full on relationship and I can't fool myself in believing you are. You need to find your inner peace. I can't watch you in this kind of agony let alone listen to it. I don't know how to shelter you from it and I feel so bloody useless. I want to be with you, but I can't hurt you like I just did; it's breaking my heart."

Sam clung to Dana, "So what does that mean?"

"It means I am gracefully withdrawing."

"What if I don't want you to?" sobbed Sam.

"I am in love with you, but you are torn about your feelings for me and I won't add to your anguish. I am going to back right away and allow you the space and time to figure out what you want."

"But … but Dana."

"No buts Sam. You haven't lost me. I will still be here for you as your friend, but my heart is aching for you and I can't function with the thought that something I could say or do will hurt you again."

"Dana, you didn't hurt me. I thought I was ready to move on, but obviously I was not as prepared as I thought. I can't control the pain."

"I know Sam, oh god … I know. I told you before that I understand how much you love Janet and I accept that, but baby, you need to be able to be with me without this incredible anguish tormenting you."

"I know and I am sorry. Where do we go from here?" inquired Sam remorsefully.

"Well, we finish your excellent breakfast, have a great three days at Jack's and when we return, you and I are going to continue to date, but with no intimacy involved."

"Phew, I was worried for a moment," Sam said in relief, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry. I want this to work between us, so now is the time to make adjustments and begin again and head in the right direction, okay?"

"All right Dana and thank you."

"We'll work at it together and I will wait for you until you are ready."

"Deal, now let's go eat and get on the road"

"You are just anxious to give your new bike a workout," teased Dana.

"True, I am." Sam was happy for Dana's resolve and looked forward to working on their relationship together.

-o-

The twosome were swerving up the mountain thirty minutes later and Sam was correct, the meandering road was exhilarating and Dana was enjoying pushing her bike onwards. Sam expertly powered her new bike up the winding roads and Dana followed closely behind her. She was tempted to open her throttle and overtake, but had no idea where she was going. Sam had told her they had to take a turn into a road that was hidden from the main road, so she dismissed the thought. Dana had only purchased her bike two months ago and hadn't had the chance to open it up and see how far she could push it.

Sam was tempted to push her bike too and see what she could get out of it. Considering, it was a spur of the moment gift from Dana, she was very happy with the motorbike. It handled well on the asphalt surface and she was anxious to get it off track and amongst the twisting turns of the dirt tracks on Jack's property. As she indicated and turned off the highway, she was struck with sudden recognition and realisation. Her emotional breakdown earlier wasn't just about her loss of Janet; it had to do with what transpired at Jack's the last time she visited. When she had a spare and private moment with Dana, she would explain it all. She felt much better about things as she pulled up in front of the mountain retreat.

Dana came to a halt alongside Sam and slipped off the seat. Removing her helmet and looking around, she gushed, "Wow, what a magnificent home."

Sam placed her headgear on the bike seat, "Sure is, I love it up here."

"I can understand why."

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c stepped out the front door and bounded down the stairs.

"Kids, glad to see you could make it. You had breakfast yet?" inquired Jack.

"Yep, Sam cooked," answered Dana.

"Oh you have my condolences Dana," joked Jack.

"Jack play nice, besides it was my pancakes," chided Sam.

Everyone laughed as they greeted each other with hugs and kisses.

"It's the only one decent meal she can cook," jested Daniel.

Sam placed her hands on her hips, "Now, where is Mitchell and what the hell happened to my bike?"

"Mitchell had an appointment in town this morning and is riding back up with George this afternoon," answered Jack. He pointed a finger at Daniel and added, "And Danny Boy broke your bike."

Teal'c decided to add to the conversation, "Samantha, Daniel took your bike for a ride after Jack assured him he had fixed it and it unfortunately exploded."

Sam and Dana both burst out laughing.

Jack cleared his throat, "Sorry Carter."

"It's okay guys, I never really expected it to recover. Thanks for giving it a try though."

"Welcome Carter and I see you have a new bike. Sweet ride," responded Jack.

Daniel and Teal'c also inspected the motorbike.

"Very nice Sam," said Daniel fully enthralled.

"I look forward to seeing how it performs Samantha," added Teal'c.

"Me too Teal'c and on that note, are you all just about ready to make a move?"

"Keep your hair on Carter. You need to stow your gear first."

"Oops," she said. "I guess I am just a little anxious to try this baby out."

Dana grabbed Sam's bag, "Where to Jack?"

"You two are in the room second door on the left, past the living room."

Dana took the opportunity to take a closer look at Jack's house when she stepped inside. The living room was spacious and open planned with a fire place and there were three bedrooms on the lower level and a bathroom to the left. There was an open kitchen to the right and a staircase that led up to a balcony and second floor. Dana guessed it held the main bedroom.

After storing the bags, Dana stepped out of the bedroom and saw a tall attractive blonde haired woman in her mid-forties coming down the stairs. The stranger looked up and caught Dana's eye. "You must be Dana. Jack has told me all about you." She approached Dana with an outstretched hand and added, "I'm Sara O'Neill."

Dana shook her hand and blinked several times in surprise, "Oh Sara, yes Jack's ex-wife. I'm pleased to meet you ma'am."

"Likewise and we better go outside. I am looking forward to surprising Sam with my presence."

-o-

Sam noted a flash of gold on Jack's left hand, "Jack, are you keeping a secret from me?"

Jack grinned as his eyes followed Sam's, "As if I could ever do that."

Sam was shocked, but excited for her close friend, "So you got married and didn't invite me?"

"It was a spur of the moment deal Carter. It only happened yesterday at the registry office," explained Jack.

"So where is the woman silly enough to marry you?"

The reply came from behind the foursome, "That would be me Sam."

Sam spun around to find Sara and Dana standing on the stairs, "Oh my god … Sara." She looked at Jack, who was beaming madly then back at Sara. "Jack, you're a son of a bitch for keeping this from me. Congratulations." She hugged him tightly, then ran up the stairs and embraced her friend. "Sara, I'm so happy for you guys. Oh my, I can't believe this has happened, this is just the best news."

Dana stood by and watched Sam. She was beside herself and it made Dana happy to see her so excited. She had read about Jack and Sara's marriage in his file and was aware of the tragic circumstances leading to the passing of their son Charlie. She moved past Sara and Sam and approached Jack. She shook his hand firmly, "Congratulations Jack, I am very happy for you."

"Thank you Dana, I'm very pleased with the way things have turned out."

Dana slapped him on the back, then turned to Daniel, "By the way, did you receive any injuries during your stunt riding escapade?"

Daniel scrunched up his face and adjusted his sunglasses, "Just a couple of nicks and bruises. It's nothing to be concerned about."

Teal'c looked squarely at the doctor and exclaimed, "Daniel Jackson!"

"Okay Teal'c, I've got a gash on my forearm."

"Then give me a look at it. I can't have my favourite Archaeologist turning septic." Dana reached for the Med Kit strapped to the rear of her bike seat, sterilised her hands and put on a pair of latex gloves.

Daniel unzipped his bike jacket and exposed his left arm.

Dana carefully lifted up the dressing and disposed of it in a refuse container in the kit. Taking a close look at the red wound running along the top of Daniel's forearm, she proclaimed, "Looks nasty, come inside and I will clean it up for you."

Jack laughed, "It looks like he needs a shot of antibiotics Dana."

"That's a given Jack," replied Dana joining in on the joke.

"Oh boy," uttered Daniel nervously.

"At least you don't need stitches, so be thankful it's only one needle," groused Dana.

"Go and get fixed up Danny, then we can go riding," added Jack.

Sara and Sam were still in conversation on the steps as Daniel and Dana passed by them.

"Are you coming riding Sara?" asked Sam.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," answered Sara. "I just need to go suit up."

-o-

Sara had organised a picnic hamper and the group finally stopped and gathered for lunch under a bank of shady trees.

Dana took a seat on a fallen tree trunk and was pleasantly surprised when Sara sat down next to her. "This is a great sandwich Sara."

"Thanks Dana." Sara took a bite from hers and continued, "Jack says you give our Sam a run for her money in the brain and brawn departments."

Dana tittered softly, "I don't think so. Sam is number one in both areas and I could never compete."

Sara laughed, "Jack disagrees, he is very impressed with you and it takes a lot to get his vote."

"I have a lot of respect for the General. He is a good man."

"I do too." Sara looked across to her husband who was in conversation with Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. "He also thinks you are very good for Sam."

Dana was surprised by Sara's openness and honesty replied, "We are working at it and taking it nice and slow. I don't want to hurt her; she has had enough to deal with."

Sara reached across and patted Dana's hand, "Thank you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Thank you for being considerate of what Sam has been through."

"That's easy Sara. I understand Sam's loss and would never belittle or dismiss it. They were very much in love weren't they?"

Sara wiped a tear away, "Yes, they were at one with one another. Janet was an amazing woman and they complimented each other well in so many ways."

"I have heard and read nothing but great things about Doctor Fraiser. She left behind an everlasting legacy with the work she did with SCG."

"That she did and Sam has only just begun to be herself again this past year."

Dana's forehead furrowed, "Oh."

"It's been a hard journey for her, but she's getting there."

"Can I be brutally honest with you?"

"Of course you can."

"Sam had an emotional breakdown this morning before we left to come up here."

"Shit!" gasped a concerned Sara.

Dana went ahead and recounted the events of the incident.

"I think you and I are going to be good friends Dana and Sam is certainly in good hands with you."

"I appreciate that and I think you are right about being good friends, I like your candidness and your uprightness. Now how about you and I go burn the other's arses?"

"I am up for that," answered Sara with a glint of mischief in her eye.

Sam sat and listened to Jack and the guys chatting. Every now and then she concentrated on watching Dana and Sara. They were in deep conversation and Sam smiled. Sara was one of the kindest natured people she knew and was glad to see her reaching out to Dana. Sara had been a rock for Sam the past ten years. Even when Jack and she were separated, Sara had remained a close friend and Sam was more than ecstatic to see her and Jack remarried. Sam knew the pair had never stopped loving each other and it was good they had finally reunited.

She was about to join in on the conversation when Sara leaped up off the log and announced, "Last one to the top of the mountain cooks dinner and does the dishes."

There was a mad scramble as Sara collected the hamper bag, strapped it to her back and jumped onto her bike. She was halfway up the mountain with Dana closely following behind before the others had even started their bikes. Daniel was the last to the top and was gracious in defeat.

Jack approached Sara and embraced her, "Very sneaky Mrs O'Neill. I like your style." He kissed her longingly on the lips.

Sara wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him back. "I learnt from the best Mr O'Neill," she eventually replied.

Dana stood away from the group and took a slow sip of water from her bottle. The view was spectacular and she was enjoying the serenity. Having always been a country girl at heart, she felt right at home in the environment of the forest.

Sam looked over to Dana and felt a pang of desire heat her groin. _"Take your time," _she reminded herself. _"Don't go to her until you can offer her what she deserves." _Turning around, she spoke with Sara instead.

-o-

The trip back down the peak was slower with Jack and Sara breaking off from the group, "Meet you kids back at the house. Beer is in the cooler on the back porch."

"Yes Jack," the others said in unity.

"Watch out for old snakes in the grass Sara," added Daniel amusingly.

"Thanks for the advice Daniel," replied Sara. "But Jack has plenty of life left in him."

Jack chuckled for a brief moment, "When will you learn you are no good at one liners Danny? Good one Sara."

Laughing, Daniel countered, "One of these days I will get you with one, so watch out." He turned to Dana and placed a hand on her right shoulder, "Hey Dana, race you to the bottom."

She smiled at him sardonically and asked, "What do I get for winning?"

"You get to help me in the kitchen and make a salad for dinner."

"Then count me in."

Sam and Teal'c took their time in returning to the house. Taking an alternative route, Sam gave her new bike a thorough workout on the many inclines and relished the exhilarating feeling of the powerful motor under her control.

The duo pulled up a couple of miles out from the house for a drink and rest.

"Samantha, you seem preoccupied with your thoughts," noted Teal'c as he looked at his friend with curiosity.

"Just a little, but I'll be okay."

"Do you wish to speak to me about your last trip here?"

"No Teal'c, I have to deal with it on my own, but I appreciate the offer and your thoughtfulness."

"As you wish, just know that I too have thought about that day and am happy your return visit is a much happier experience."

"I am too. It's been a great day," replied Sam honestly.

"Indeed and Jack and Sara's reunion brings me much joy."

With a broad smile, Sam agreed, "Me too my old friend, me too."

-o-

Dana was draping her leathers over the back railing when Sam and Teal'c arrived. She waved then returned inside to Daniel. She was passing on her recipe for steak marinade to him and he had tried to prise her salad dressing recipe from her but she was making him work for that one.

He was currently her beer slave until she decided otherwise. "You ready for another drink Dana?" he asked.

"I am and when you get back, have your pen and paper ready."

He raced outside with a boyish grin and returned with two ice cold beers.

Sam heard the duo giggling as she made her way to the bedroom she was sharing with Dana. After showering and changing into shorts and loose fitting tee shirt, she joined Teal'c on the back deck and the Jaffa handed her a beer as she took a seat.

"Thanks T."

"You are welcome Samantha."

Dana and Daniel joined the twosome moments later. She grabbed another beer for herself and Daniel than sat opposite Sam. "Cheers everyone," she said.

"Did you enjoy your bike ride Dana?" asked Teal'c.

"I certainly did. It's the first time I have managed to get it off road."

"You have not had the bike long?"

"No, just a couple of months and I didn't get a chance to ride it much in D.C."

"Then it is fortunate you are here now," he said in his satisfied manner.

Dana smiled broadly, "It's very good."

Teal'c continued to ask Dana questions about Australia and her time with the RAAF.

When there was a break in conversation, Daniel fiddled with his glasses then commented, "Jack mentioned you only have six months of your surgical residency to complete to become Board Certified."

Dana looked at Daniel with shock, "How did he know that?"

"Friends in high places," he replied casually.

The corners of Dana's mouth lifted into a smirk, "It's true. I have nine hundred and sixty hours of residency to complete, a board exam to sit then I will be an attending, but I don't really feel the need to finish it. I am happy just being a field medic."

"You should complete it Dana then you could prescribe us meds instead of having to chase down the CMO all the time," said Daniel drolly.

"No way, I would never step on the Chief Medical Officer's toes and besides, she is quite the looker, is our Doctor Lam."

Sam noticed the blush rise on Daniel's face, "Daniel, is there something you wish to share?"

"Aww no." He slid his glasses up and down his nose bridge several times.

"Daniel, must you be reminded of the Jack's house rule number ten?"

"Rule ten?" asked Dana.

Sam answered, "Yeah, no secrets are allowed. So Daniel, you were saying?"

Daniel pushed his glasses along his nose, "Doctor Lam asked me out for coffee."

Teal'c smiled at Daniel, "This is indeed good news Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah, I guess it's time I finally said yes to Carolyn."

"What? She's asked you out before?" inquired Sam in disbelief.

Daniel raised a wry smile, "Uhm yeah, a couple of times."

"Well, that's a good sign if she is still asking."

"That's a good point. I was thinking of inviting her over to my place for dinner and dazzling her with one of Dana's recipes."

Dana laughed for a second, "Please do Daniel and it will be my contribution to your blossoming romance."

Daniel removed his spectacles, "I should learn to wear my contact lenses more often and not fiddle with these."

"You should," agreed Sam. "It's a sure sign you are hiding something."

The foursome all stood up from the table when they heard the rumblings of motorbikes coming from the front of the house.

"That should be George and Cameron," pointed out Daniel.

With drinks in hand, the friends all made for the front door.

-o-

After greetings and an explanation for Jack's absence, the group settled around the table on the deck and chatted until Jack and Sara returned. The enamoured couple joined the others some twenty minutes later, after showering.

George jumped up from his chair and exclaimed, "Sara!" He embraced her for several moments.

Sara finally pulled away, "It's so good to see you again George and it has been far too long."

"That it has and congratulations on your nuptials."

"Thank you."

George reached for Jack's hand, "Congratulations son."

"Thank you George. I finally wore her down, only took me ten years." Jack took Sara's hand, "Honey, this charming fellow here is Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

Cameron extended his hand and shook Sara's, "Pleased to meet you ma'am and congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you and please call me Sara, we are all family here."

Cameron smiled, "The very best kind of family Sara."

Jack handed out fresh beers and finally sat down next to his wife. Reaching for her hand, he proclaimed, "Here's to those friends and loved ones who could not be with us today."

Everyone raised their beers and responded to Jack's announcement. It was a ritual that was always observed whenever the friends got together.

Sam's phone rang and she retrieved it from her pocket, "It's Cassie," she explained before holding the cell to her left ear, "Hey sweetie."

_"Hi Sam, how is everyone?"_

"Great, everyone is great."

_"I'm just calling to let you know I will be home next weekend and staying for a week."_

Sam's voice broke slightly, "Really? That's fantastic. It will be good to have you home."

_"So is the news about Uncle Jack and Aunt Sara remarrying,"_ Cass voiced excitedly.

"Oh god yes, it's just brilliant. I am so happy for them."

_"Me too and by the way, when were you planning on telling me about your dating?"_

Sam stood and moved down the stairs and away from the deck, "Pardon?"

_"You heard me Samantha Carter. Uncle Jack let it slip yesterday when he called with his news." _

Sam noted the exhilaration in Cassandra's voice. "Oh then in that case, I am dating a woman named Dana Ridley."

Cassandra prompted her mother, _"And?" _

"She is a Colonel with the Air Force, thirty seven and is the newest member of SG-1."

_"And?"_ Cass again said.

"And what?"

_"Uncle Jack said she is absolutely gorgeous and has a great voice."_

Sam's face flushed as she chuckled, "Oh she is more than gorgeous and your uncle talks too much."

_"No he doesn't. That's all he told me, now put her on the phone, I'd like to say hello."_

Sam gasped, "Cassie, leave it until next weekend to meet her."

_"Samantha Carter, don't deny your daughter, now put her on the phone … please."_

Sam knew it was a losing battle and walked up the stairs, "Okay." Handing the phone to Dana, Sam whispered, "She wants to talk to you."

"Me?" mouthed Dana. She took the phone, stood and excused herself before walking down the stairs. Putting the phone to her mouth, she answered, "Hello Dana speaking."

_"Oh … my … god, Uncle Jack was right. You have a great accent,"_ blurted out Cassie.

Dana giggled, "Glad it meets with your approval."

_"Oh it does, so Dana Ridley, what are you intentions towards my mother?"_

"Direct approach, I like that Cassandra Carter-Fraiser."

Dana got an extra point from Cassie for knowing and using her full name, _"Thank you."_

"My intentions are most honourable."

_"That's good, because I would hate to have to beat your ass when I visit next week."_

Dana roared with laughter, "I would loathe for that to happen too."

_"That's settled then, I will see you next weekend and can you please put Uncle Daniel on?"_

"I can do that and I look forward to meeting you in person, I will be wearing two pairs of pants to protect my arse just in case."

Cass giggled loudly on the other end.

Dana walked up the stairs and handed the phone to Daniel. Cassie spoke to everyone in turn before asking to speak to Sam again.

"Well?" asked Sam.

_"So far so good, I approve. God, her voice is incredible."_

Sam blushed again and giggled, "Yes … it is."

_"I am proud of you Sam."_

"Why is that honey?"

Cassie's voice became emotional, _"Because you are finally doing something about moving on. You know mom would be so pissed at you for dragging your feet for this long."_

Sam burst into tears at the mention of Janet, "I know she would."

_"It's not what she would want for you Sam. She would want you to be happy and find love again."_

"How the hell did you get to be so smart?"

_"I had great parents when I was growing up. Now get back to the others, have a good time and I'll see you Friday night. Oh, I touch down at 1800 hours."_

Sam wiped away her tears, "Got it, I love you and I will see you next week and thanks for the call."

_"Welcome Sam and I love you too."_

Sam returned to her chair after drying her eyes, "Well, that child never ceases to amaze me. At twenty one she apparently knows it all."

"What do you expect Carter, she had intelligent parents?" said Jack seriously.

"Cass said the very same thing," replied Sam proudly.

Cameron looked at Dana and asked, "Did she give you the third degree Kanga?"

"Yes and I appear to have passed the first round."

"Well done Dana," chimed in Sara. "Cassie is very protective of Sam."

"She told me the same thing, but not quite in those exact words."

"Sorry about that," apologised Sam.

"Don't be, it's all cool."

Daniel stood and went to the grill, "Time to cook."

"I'll give you a hand," offered Cameron.

"Thanks, you can set the table.

"No problem Sunshine."

-o-

George and Dana were in the kitchen finishing up the dishes when George announced, "I hate to bring up work during downtime, but I've had a request from the Secretary of State regarding you."

"That sounds serious."

"Yes and no. The request is for you to finish your final hours of surgical residency and become fully accredited as a trauma surgeon."

"Shit! Let me guess why?" she wasn't too surprised by the request. "So I can be sent off-world wearing two hats. Besides, the SGC won't have to send along a doctor who isn't combat trained or waste time waiting for a doctor to turn up."

George laughed, "I knew I picked the right woman for this team."

"I don't know about that, so how do they want to proceed with this?"

"I suggested you do your remaining surgical requirements at the SGC Infirmary and the Academy Hospital."

Dana's brows crinkled, "Do I still get to go on missions?"

"I insisted on it. I didn't push to have you join SC-1 just to lose you to medical."

"Thank you George," replied a grateful Dana.

"If you are agreeable, I'd like to push forward and have your final residency completed within three months or sooner. It will mean you won't have much spare time as you will be working up to eighty hours a week, but at least it will be over and done with and we can have you back on the team full time. I know you are not due back until Tuesday, but I would like to make a start on Monday."

Dana screwed up her face, "Bring on the white coat, the quicker it's over the better."

"Dana, you have already proven you are a valuable addition to SGC and if you don't want to do this, just say so. It's your decision and I will support you either way."

Dana patted George on the shoulder, "I'm grateful for that, but as you know, I am military through and through and a team player, so count me in."

"That's true, just promise not to use the big needles on me."

"I promise that to you George, but not the others," jested Dana.

The two friends were still laughing when Jack entered the house.

"Are you two planning on coming back outside any time soon?"

"On our way Jack," responded George.

"Good because I need backup, Carter, Mitchell and Teal'c are ganging up on me."

Dana and George went to Jack's defence and rescued him.

Hours later, Sara leaned into Jack and he stood. Sara quickly followed. "Folks, it's bedtime for the newlyweds. Goodnight all."

"Night Jack and Sara," chorused the others.

Stretching, Dana got to her feet, "I think I will hit the sack too, night."

-o-

Sam followed a short time later. She needed to speak with Dana and wanted to kiss her … desperately. Unfortunately, Dana wasn't in the bedroom, so she readied for bed instead and waited for her to return to the room.

Dana was perched on top of the front stairs and deep in thought. Within less than the space of twenty four hours, her life had done a complete three sixty degree turn around. Yesterday, she had been happily involved with Sam and content to forego her medical career, now she had taken a step back with her relationship and due to conclude her residency. "What a fucking pisser," she said out loud in frustration as the front door opened behind her.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" asked Sam amusingly.

"It was more of a curse really," replied Dana solemnly.

"Yes, I did catch that. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure, pull up a step."

Sam sat next to Dana on the top rung, "So what's got you upset?"

"George dropped a bombshell on me when we were doing the dishes earlier."

"Oh, nothing too serious I hope?"

"As of Monday I am assigned to the Infirmary."

"What? No!" protested an incredulous Sam.

"The powers that be requested I finish my residency so they can avoid sending another surgical doctor who isn't combat trained or battle ready off-world. It also means the team has medical assistance closer at hand."

"Holy Hannah, you just got here and the team loses you," Sam was pissed now.

Dana shrugged her shoulders, "No, not exactly Sam. I only agreed to do it because I'll still get to go on missions."

"Phew, that's okay then." With a shake of her head, Sam continued, "Oh boy, you aren't going to have much downtime."

"Doesn't look like it. I'll be pulling double shifts so I can complete nine hundred hours in only three months. I will be working at the USAF Academy Hospital too, so I am going to be having my cranky pants on a lot."

Sam giggled at the assessment, "Do you think you will be able to find time for dating?"

"Don't worry about that, in fact I am getting in early and asking you out for dinner on Monday."

"I'd like that," replied Sam as she leaned into Dana.

Dana smiled, "Good, that's settled then."

"Anything else you want to discuss?"

"No that about covers it Sam."

"It's my turn then."

Dana turned to face her, "Something pissing you off too?"

"Nothing is upsetting me, but I do want to talk to you about a couple of issues concerning us."

Dana waved her hand in front of herself in an arcing motion, "The floor is all yours."

"I want to apologise to you about this morning. You didn't do or say anything wrong. Janet used to call me Flygirl all the time and when you said it, I got caught up in the memory of her death. I wouldn't have completely lost it except for the fact that I have been quietly obsessing about coming up here again."

"Why?" Dana calmly asked.

"It's been over a year since I last visited and it was not a good experience for me. It did however prove to be a turning point in my life."

Dana was suddenly dreadfully concerned, "How so?"

"I was still deeply depressed, but had managed to prove to everyone I was doing okay. I somehow convinced myself I was doing all right too and ready to move on. We all gathered up here for a weekend and I went for a ride on my own late in the afternoon. I didn't know why at the time, but I deliberately rode off the side of the mountain."

"Oh shit Sam." Dana reached for the blonde's hand and held on tight.

"As I flew through the air I realised I wanted to die, to be with Janet, but apparently it wasn't meant to be. The others finally found me the next morning. I was unconscious with a broken leg, three cracked ribs, concussion and a wrecked bike."

"Bloody hell, that's awful," Dana lifted Sam's hand to her lips and languidly kissed her knuckles.

"I came to in the Infirmary surrounded by SG-1 and Cassie. She was beside herself because she realised what I had done. Then I experienced a moment of clarity and promised her to never try that again and to get on with my life. I told everyone it was an accident, but several days later, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c spoke to me and I broke down and told them the truth. They covered for me at work and I received counselling. Since then I have been trying to keep my promise to Cass, but up until you arrived, I hadn't been interested in anyone."

"Thank you for telling me and I am glad you weren't successful."

"Me too and I'm so pleased you are here."

"So what is the other issue?"

"Us," answered Sam simply.

Dana gulped loudly, "Okay."

Sam leaned in and placed her head on Dana's shoulder, "I really am grateful for your decision to slow things down, but I really want to kiss you, I have all day."

Dana's heart jumped, "Then kiss me."

Sam moved her lips to the side of Dana's neck and pecked softly.

"Mmm, that feels very nice Sam."

"Yes it does," murmured Sam. Her lips travelled up the column of Dana's neck and came to rest on the edge of her jaw. She kissed along the strong line and came to a stop beside the shallow cleft, "By the way, your chin has healed well. We do good work together."

"Uh huh," Dana replied. She was lost in Sam's gentle wet kisses and unable to string more than two words together to complete a sentence.

Sam traced her lips upwards and captured Dana's mouth. Her lips were soft and her tongue slowly asked for entrance.

Dana acknowledged by gradually parting her lips. She groaned softly into Sam's mouth. "_Slow down Ridley, slow the hell down. Let Sam control this," _she thought and her body finally listened.

Sam had complete control as she slowly explored the inner confines of Dana's aperture and savoured the softness of their tongues gliding over each other. "_Holy Hannah, this woman knows how to kiss," Sam_ said to herself.

_ "Bloody hell, something or someone give me the strength to make it through this kiss without climaxing," _Dana silently pleaded. She whimpered when Sam's hands rose to her shoulders.

Sam pulled Dana closer with her hand trailing across Dana's left shoulder. Dana flinched and Sam released her lips instantly. "Are you okay?" she asked caringly.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tender from the bike ride. It's my body's way of telling me I need to get back into my regular gym sessions and work on the muscles."

Sam gently kneaded the area and gradually relaxed the tight tendons.

"That feels much better, thank you." Dana was happy for the break. She didn't think she could take much more of Sam's kisses without losing complete control.

"How about we go inside and I give you a proper massage on your shoulder?"

"Thanks Sam, but I don't think that would be a wise move."

"R … ight." Sam stood and walked towards the door, "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Dana watched Sam disappear from view. She sighed deeply and sat on the stairs for another hour before rising and going to the bedroom. The room was in darkness, but there was enough moonlight beaming through the window for Dana to be able to make out Sam's form. She was lying on her back and Dana stood there looking at her for a moment.

She jumped when Sam whispered, "Please come to bed Dana."

Dana's reply stuck in her throat, "I … I … can't Sam."

Sam was disappointed by the words, "Okay, I understand and I won't push."

"I'll sleep on the couch and see you in the morning."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For making me slow down."

"Don't thank me. We made a decision about where we wanted to go with our relationship and I don't want to stuff that up." Dana was close to tears as the frustration gripped at her heart and her centre. "Goodnight Sam." She didn't hear Sam's quiet reply of goodnight.

-o-

After tossing and turning for over half an hour, Dana went into the bathroom, turned on the shower, undressed and did something she hadn't felt the need to do since she was at the Royal Australian Defence Academy twenty years earlier. As the water cascaded down over her shoulders, she brought herself to climax, whispering Sam's name over and over as her ejaculate flowed over her fingers and was washed away by the tumbling water.

Sam lay in bed, listening to the shower running in the next room. She had no doubt it was Dana and what she was doing. Her mind was filled with images of Dana's naked body wet under the water. As the visions took hold of her mind her hand moved to the wetness between her thighs. "Oh god," she mumbled. Sam came quickly and hard. After steadying her breathing she said quietly, "I am ready to move on, I really am." She wasn't, she dreamt of Janet and woke up screaming out her name hours later.

Dana jumped off the couch and ran to Sam. She found her sitting up in the bed and sobbing. Sitting down on the side of the mattress, she took Sam into her arms. "Shush, I've got you, just let it out. Go ahead and cry baby."

Sam nuzzled into the comforting left shoulder and wept.

Dana continued to offer verbal pacification and reassurances. She gently threaded her fingers through Sam's damp hair, soothing her slowly and eventually, she was relieved to feel Sam's body relax and the sound of her sobs replaced with shallow breaths.

Sam whimpered softly as she was gently lowered onto the sheet. Dana's shoulder was aching from being immobilised with the weight of Sam's body for over an hour. If Dana had not over done it on her bike, she wouldn't be in pain now. If she hadn't been pushed for time since arriving in Colorado Springs and resumed her physical therapy on her shoulder, she wouldn't be suffering. She located her Med Kit, took a muscle relaxant, returned to the couch and forgot about all the _"ifs"_.

-o-

Dana roused from slumber when the sun's rays crept into the living room. Stretching her shoulder twice, she was happy to experience only a dull ache as she rotated and flexed the muscles. She didn't like having to use medication to relax her shoulder, but she didn't much care for the alternative either. Although looking forward to another day of bike riding, she knew it was foolish to participate. She would only aggravate the injury further. Before she got off the sofa, she promised herself to resume her exercises the minute she got home. She grunted in exasperation, "I'm not going to have time to scratch myself."

She snuck into the bedroom, took a swift look at Sam sleeping, grabbed some underwear, looked at Sam again and located clean shorts and a tee shirt. She took another glance at the blonde, before exiting the room. "You've got it bad Ridley," she acknowledged as she entered the bathroom.

Once her ablutions were complete, Dana went into the kitchen and set about preparing breakfast for everyone. Daniel, Cameron, George and Teal'c joined her a short time later and they ate out on the deck while enjoying the cool morning air and each other's company.

By the time Jack and Sara made an appearance, Dana's shoulder was moving freely with no pain or discomfort, so she revised her decision not to go riding.

"Morning campers, how did everyone sleep?" asked Jack joyfully.

"Great and Sara I hope you don't mind, but I invaded your kitchen?" said Dana.

"I don't, you saved me from having to cook," replied Sara happily.

Jack went into the kitchen and returned with two plates. He handed one to his wife then sat down next to her.

The group spent twenty minutes finishing breakfast before organising another picnic lunch and fresh water refills. The guys went to refuel the bikes while Sara and Dana attended to the kitchen. She made up a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon for Sam and put it into the oven to keep it warm.

-o-

Sam woke up and reached for her watch on the bedside table, it was seven o'clock. She collected some clothing and underwear and went directly to the bathroom.

Dana caught sight of Sam out of the corner of her eye and reached for a mug and filled it with hot coffee. She padded to the bathroom and snuck inside, leaving the cup on the counter without looking at Sam.

Sam grinned broadly as she stepped out from the shower a short time later and spotted the steaming beverage. It was one of her weaknesses, but over the years, she had limited herself to having only one or two cups a day. The past two weeks, she had skipped it altogether. Taking a slow sip, she put the mug down and reached for a towel.

"Morning," she said moments later as she neared the counter and took a seat. "Am I the last one up?"

Dana retrieved the plate of food from the oven and placed it on the bench in front of her.

Sam sat the coffee down, "For me?"

"Yes and you are the last to wake," replied Dana. To her surprise and delight, Sam stood, pulled her into an embrace and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you and that's for the last night."

"Welcome."

Sam sat back down, "This woman spoils me Sara."

Sara laughed, "Good. You deserve it, now hurry up and eat. The boys are eager to get underway."

"Yes ma'am," joked Sam. "By the way Sara, I love having you back here."

Sara's smile spread across her face, "I'm glad to be back too Sam."

"Just one big happy family," remarked Sam before biting into a piece of bacon.

Dana noted the happiness glistening in Sam's blue eyes and smiled.

"How's the shoulder this morning?" inquired Sam between chews.

"All right and I'll take it easier today. That's what I get for not doing my training since I arrived here and not taking care of it after the rescue mission."

Sam playfully chided her, "No excuses, I can't have my third in command grounded from missions."

"Yes ma'am. It won't take long for me to alleviate the problem."

"No more procrastinating," joked Sam.

"Me, shit! As of Monday morning, I won't have time to," replied Dana.

Sam noted the look of confusion on Sara's face, "Our Dana here is starting her final surgical residency in the Infirmary on Monday. We are going to have our own private surgeon on board for missions."

"Well good luck with that Dana, but you are right, you won't have time for much else."

"Tell me about it. The good news is I should be able to complete the requirements in fewer than six months, but it means a lot of double shifts. Once I am finished, I can concentrate on the missions."

"You don't sound too excited about being a doctor," noted Sara.

"To tell you the truth Sara, I wasn't planning on continuing with a career in medicine. I am an Airwoman first and foremost. I love being out in the field and getting my hands dirty. I love exploring and discovering, but I am my happiest when I am involved in a unit environment doing what I was trained for and being a doctor is a completely different scenario."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" inquired Sara.

"No, go ahead."

"Jack told me about your background and how you ended up here, but why did you stay in the USAF? Why not go back to Australia?"

"I really haven't thought about it. I guess the fact that I don't have parents back there was the major factor in me not returning. I never saw the need to go back. I love my life here, I am living out all my dreams and being part of the SGC is just the icing on the cake for me. If I had returned to the RAAF, I wouldn't have had the opportunities I have had here."

"That answers my question. When was the last time you went home?"

"Last year. I always go home for leave. I have an aunt and uncle and four cousins back there. I stay with them and we catch up. When mum and dad died my Uncle Ray took over the family business instead of me."

Sam inquired, "What kind of business?" She liked the fact that Dana was being open with Sara and was eager to learn more about the private side of Dana. This was information not found in her file.

"It's a pineapple plantation, largest in the state."

"Queensland right?" queried Sam. She remembered reading that in Dana's file.

"Yes, the northern state."

"Oh the Great Barrier Reef," commented Sara, surprised she remembered reading that information about Australia.

"Correct. Well, the farm is south east from there. A place called Beerwah. It's twenty minutes from the surf, but still a country town."

"Sounds beautiful," remarked Sara.

"It is. When I go home, I dust off my old surfboard and spend hours on the water."

"Surfing?" questioned Sam. "I've always wanted to try it?"

"If you play your cards right Colonel Carter, I might take you to Australia one day and teach you."

"Oh trust me, I intend on holding a winning hand," replied Sam cheekily.

Sara laughed then said, "And that is my cue to go get dressed."

Dana picked up Sam's empty plate and changed the subject, "Me too." She dropped the plate into the sink and made a hasty retreat.

-o-

After buttoning up her jacket, Dana looked up when Sam entered the room.

"Thanks for breakfast and the coffee," she said.

"You are welcome. Guess we better get going?"

"Dana!"

"Yes Sam?"

"I sincerely appreciate what you did last night and I do realise how hard this is on you."

"No need for thanks, it's the bedside manner coming out in me."

Sam giggled, "I hope you aren't planning on treating all your patients like that?"

"You never know, I might start a whole new trend in treatment for the SGC teams."

"You better not," taunted Sam mischievously.

"And why is that?"

"You'd never get out of the Infirmary, all the guys and some of the girls would feign illness just to be treated by you."

"You nut. You will be the only patient to receive my special handling."

"I like that idea," Sam actually shivered at the thought.

"Good, now get dressed before I forget about slowing things down."

"Yes ma'am," mocked Sam with a salute.

Dana moved past Sam and touched her gently on the side of the cheek, "Time Sam, it's on our side."

Sam locked onto Dana's green eyes, noted the darkened colour and replied, "I know Dana."

Dana changed the mood, "Well don't wait too bloody long, one of those sexy nurses is sure to snap me up."

Sam laughed before saying, "You goof."

-o-

Dana took it easy on her shoulder the entire day and avoided being in close proximity to Sam. By the time the group stored their bikes in the garage at sundown, Dana was looking forward to a beer. She sighed when she felt Sam's hand on her right shoulder.

"How's the shoulder?"

"It's great, no stiffness or pain."

"Good to hear and the offer of a massage still stands."

"Okay, how about after a shower?"

"Sounds ideal."

Jack and Sara quickly disappeared upstairs, George played bartender and everyone else took a seat on the deck after removing their boots. The O'Neills joined them some time later.

"Pass Uncle Jack a beer there Mitchell."

"You got it, what about you Sara?"

"Not for me thanks Cameron, I'm about to open a bottle of wine. Anyone else care to join me?"

Sam was the only one to take up the offer. Sara returned with two wine glasses, a bottle of red, bowls of potato chips and peanuts.

Several hours passed before Dana offered to cook dinner. "I'll just grab a shower then get stuck into it."

"I owe you a massage, don't forget," chimed in Sam.

"For crying out loud Carter, can't you keep your hands off the poor woman until she feeds us?"

Tilting her head in his direction, Sam blushed, "Can't say that I can Jack."

It was Dana's turn to go red in the face, "On that note, I am out of here and Sam, the massage can wait." She made a speedy retreat to the bedroom and avoided all eye contact.

-o-

"Another excellent meal Dana," commented Cameron as he patted his muscled, but full stomach.

"Thank you Cameron, by the way, it's your shout."

George and Daniel took care of the dishes while Teal'c kept the others entertained with stories from his home world of Chulak.

In George's absence, Sam took his seat beside Dana, refilled Sara's glass and her own. "You just about ready for that massage?" she asked.

"I don't think that is a good idea and my shoulder is fine."

"And your point is?" asked a slightly tipsy Sam.

"My point is, you have consumed a bottle of wine and I won't take advantage of that."

"Okay, I respect that, but will you please sleep in the bed tonight. I promise to keep my hands to myself."

Remembering Sam's nightmare from the previous night, Dana agreed, "All right, but I will hold you to that promise. I'm tired, so I am going to bed now."

"I'll see you in there."

Dana said goodnight to everyone and made her way to the bedroom. She was fast asleep and didn't hear Sam come to bed.

Sam slid under the covers and snuggled into Dana's back. She didn't dream of Janet that night and slept through until six o'clock the following morning.

-o-

Dana awoke to the wonderful scent of Sam's hair in her nostrils. She stopped herself from moaning when she was instantly aroused by the silken softness of Sam's long hair brushing against her face. She desperately wanted to reach out and touch the woman sleeping beside her.

Sam sensed Dana stir and spoke, "I am awake."

"Oh, I thought you were still asleep. Guess it's a good time to make a move."

"It is, except I am thoroughly enjoying lying here with you."

"I have to admit, I am too. Your hair smells nice."

"Thank you."

"Sam, I need to get up now."

"You do?" asked Sam disappointingly.

"Yes, I really do; I have to pee."

Sam tittered, "Do you plan on returning to bed?"

"No."

"That's a shame."

"Yes it is a real bloody shame." Dana jumped out of bed, grabbed fresh clothing and went to the bathroom.

After exiting the room ten minutes later, she went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine.

Sam walked out of the bedroom moments later, "How about you and I make pancakes this morning?"

"That's a great idea. You want me to bring you a cup of coffee when it is ready?"

"No, I still drink too much of that stuff."

Dana giggled, "Good to hear, I don't know how you drink it."

"I am beginning to ask myself that very same question," replied a chirpy Sam as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Dana opened the fridge and retrieved a jug of apple juice. She poured herself one and took another to the bathroom.

Sam was in the shower and had left the door open. "Thank you," she said as Dana held the glass out to her.

"Welcome. You know you really do need to lock the door."

"Never really think about it. All the guys have seen it all before."

"Yeah, that may be true, but I've done a little bit more than just see you and I don't like the thought of sharing the view." Dana left the room, locking the door behind her.

Sam laughed at Dana's statement and reaction. She thought Dana never looked so cute with her pout and she was going to tell her as soon as she finished her shower.

She approached Dana three minutes later, as she stood behind the counter and embraced her, "You know you look so adorable when you are jealous."

"Is that the only time?" teased Dana.

"Holy Hannah no!" replied Sam. "You are cute all the time and I find it a turn on that you were actually jealous."

"Sam, please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Tease the shit out of me. I have been drowning in a pool of desire for the past two days and I don't think I can take much more."

"I am sorry; I won't tease you anymore."

"Good because I am really struggling."

"Is that why you avoid being alone with me?"

"Yes. God Sam, I want to make love to you so bad, but it just doesn't fit in with taking it slow."

"No it doesn't." Sam's voice wavered. "Just know I want you too. Oh boy, do I want you."

"Oh Sam," Dana needed to change the subject and quick, "You ready to make a batch of pancakes?"

Sam suppressed her frustration and replied, "Raring to go."

-o-

Dana's phone rang as she was about to sit down for breakfast, "Excuse me everyone." The ringtone belonged to Trisha. She went and stood over near the steps.

"Hey Trish, how's it going?"

_ "Okay and you?"_

"Great, the new job is brilliant."

_ "Good to hear. Listen, I'm sorry to call this early in the morning, but I just got my new orders. I am shipping out for Iraq on Monday."_

"Shit!" exclaimed Dana. "How long is the tour?"

_ "It's for three months, piece of cake."_

"Yeah, it will be for you. Are you leading a unit?" It was Trisha's first tour of duty for over twelve months and Dana knew she would be nervous.

_ "Yes."_

"How is Bronwyn taking the news?"

_ "You know how that story goes; she is scared shitless for me."_

"Sorry to hear that. You will be okay sweetheart."

_ "I know I will be babe. Expect some phone calls and heaps of letters."_

"I expect no less Captain Browning. Now keep that cute bum of yours safe and I'll talk to you soon, love you."

_ "Love you too Dana, talk to you later. Bye."_

Now it was Sam's turn to be jealous. She had been okay until Dana had uttered the words sweetheart and love you. It didn't go unnoticed by Dana when she returned to the table and noted the quizzical expression on Sam's face.

"Sorry about that everyone. That was my ex-girlfriend informing me she flies out for Iraq tomorrow."

"Which service she with?" asked Cameron.

"She's an Army Captain and is due a promotion, so this tour will probably hurry it along."

"It's unusual to remain on good terms with an ex," reasoned Jack.

"Yeah, I've been fortunate to have her remain a close friend. Her partner isn't handling the news well."

"It's never easy on the ones left behind," added Sara knowingly with a frown.

Everyone agreed with her and the topic of conversation stayed on point.

-o-

After breakfast, Dana followed Sam into the bedroom. "Was your silence at the table a direct result of jealousy?" teased Dana.

"Maybe," replied Sam curtly.

Dana laughed briefly, "Good." She slapped Sam on the backside, turned heel and left the room.

Sam snickered as the door closed.

By late afternoon, everyone was preparing to leave Jack and Sara's.

George addressed them by the front stairs, "Before I forget people, dress uniform is required for tomorrow."

"Not another visit from the brass?" complained Cameron.

"No, no visitors from the upper echelon," replied George.

After an exchange of gratitude and goodbyes, the riders made their way down the mountain and homewards. Sam rode her new bike to her house and left her Indian at Dana's with the intention of picking it up later in the week.

Dana went home, stripped off her leathers in the garage and did two circuits of shoulder exercises. When she finished, her shoulder felt good and there was an absence of pain. She cleaned her boots, bike and leathers then entered the house. Dana reached for one of her dress uniforms and replaced the silver eagle insignia with her new silver stars. She suddenly remembered she hadn't told anyone about the promotion. It could wait she decided as she finished with her uniforms and settled into bed. She had a six o'clock start and wanted to get a good night's sleep.

Two blocks away, Sam washed her dirt bike, leathers and boots before securing her garage. After organising her dress uniform for the following morning, she showered and went to bed. She dreamt of Dana and didn't wake until the alarm sounded at five in the morning.

-o-

_Chapter 8 is up around the bend!_


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please take the time to review and keep the Muse nourished!

* * *

Chapter 8

When her phone trilled, Dana pulled her truck over. It was Sam calling. "Good morning."

_"Morning Doctor Ridley. I just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day in the Infirmary."_

"Thanks Sam. I probably won't get a chance to see you today, so don't forget we have a dinner date."

"_I won't and am looking forward to it."_

"I am too. Have a good day and I'll pick you up at 1900 hours."

_"Okay, all the best."_

"Thanks again, bye."

_"Bye."_

Once she arrived on base, Dana dropped off her duffle bag and battle dress uniforms to her quarters on level twenty five then went to the locker room and took off her dress jacket and hung it in her locker. She replaced it with her white lab jacket and stethoscope she had retrieved from a storage box in the garage the night before. Satisfied she had all she needed; Dana made her way to the Infirmary on the twenty first level. She made a final adjustment to the silver stars on her collar and made her way through the doorway.

She immediately reported to civilian Chief Medical Officer Carolyn Lam. Carolyn was a dark haired beauty of thirty five and stood five foot six. Dana thought Daniel better move his arse quick and stake a claim for the dark eyed doctor before she lost interest. Dana decided she would use her time in the Infirmary to give the couple a little nudge in the right direction.

"Good morning Brigadier Ridley. Welcome aboard, General Hammond has briefed me on your situation and I must say; having you here will certainly boost the number of elective surgical procedures we can perform during the day."

"Good morning Doctor Lam and thank you. Please call me Dana and I believe we are a little less formal around here."

"That we are Dana."

"Well, I am ready to go and am all yours Carolyn."

Doctor Lam gave Dana a sly smile, "Goodness, I won't take that literally, it may upset a certain Lieutenant Colonel from SG-1."

Dana blushed, surely the doctor couldn't know about her and Sam, "Uh huh, has someone been talking out of turn?"

"No, the other day a certain male member of your team couldn't shut up about your virtues after your first mission."

Dana laughed loudly, "Poor Cameron. We have had a little chat and that is not going to be happening in this world. It may take place in an alternative reality, but not this one."

Carolyn giggled softly, "Gee, what a shame, I have already picked out a wedding present."

"Well, I've saved you some money then. Cameron is far from my type, but we have an understanding, so he shouldn't be boring you with details any more during his mission physicals."

"Bless you," joked Carolyn.

Dana went for the hard sell, "Actually, Daniel is the better choice for dating material. He is a really nice guy."

Carolyn crooked her eyebrows. "Daniel? Really?" she asked with interest.

"Oh yeah, I have a lot of time for him, but don't get me wrong, I am not going there. I am already dating someone."

"That's good, I … mean about you dating."

Tittering quietly, Dana retorted, "I got you Doc. So what can I do this morning?"

"We have SG-6 scheduled for a jump this morning and their pre-mission physicals are due to start in the next ten minutes. After that we can attend to the scheduled surgeries."

"Cool, at least I know the guys."

"A little heads up. They will bitch and moan all the way through the exam while trying to chat you up."

Dana giggled, "That must be a given with all SGC teams."

"I think they sign a contract to annoy medical staff at every opportunity they are given. You, Sam and the others female Officers are the only ones who openly show us any respect."

Dana jibed, "Guess we just have more manners."

Carolyn giggled and added, "Yes and less testosterone more like it."

Their conversation was interrupted with the arrival of Daniel. "Morning Doctor Lam, Dana," he cheerfully said. "I just wanted to wish you luck for today Dana."

"Thanks Daniel, but as you can see I am in excellent hands."

Carolyn smiled, "Daniel, I promise to treat Dana with kid gloves."

Daniel grinned, "Thank you Doctor Lam. You know how protective we are of our own."

"Indeed I do."

"Excuse me Carolyn, do you have a check list I can familiarise myself with before SG-6 arrive?"

"Sure," she picked up a nearby clipboard and handed it over. "There you go."

"Thanks."

Dana found a vacant chair in a cubicle, sat down and studied the list, leaving Carolyn and Daniel free to chat in private.

Moments later, a smiling Daniel approached her. "I'll see you later and Carolyn said yes to a dinner date tonight."

Standing, Dana briefly patted him on the left shoulder, "Congratulations Daniel and I've been talking you up to her, it can't hurt."

"Thanks, I appreciate the assistance." He looked at her collar and added, "Hey now, when did you find time in your busy schedule to be promoted? Congratulations Brigadier General."

"Thank you and it happened very informally last Tuesday when I came back off mission with SG-6. It was supposed to happen when I was still at the Pentagon last month, but it got lost in the mail via the Air Force Personnel Centre at Randolph Air Base in San Antonio. General Hammond dispensed with all the ceremony and kept it very low key in his office."

"Well, I'll keep it to myself and let you tell people."

"I appreciate that Daniel and good luck for tonight, not that I think you will need it."

"Thanks Dana goodbye."

The members of SG-6 arrived momentarily and Dana didn't receive any trouble from the guys. They engaged in playful banter and conversation until all members were cleared for their mission.

At 0900 hours, the Infirmary exploded into action. An Airman's handgun had misfired on the shooting range, causing extensive shrapnel damage to his hands and face.

Dana assisted Carolyn in the surgery to repair the wounds and remove the pieces of metal over a four hour period.

-o-

Sam spent the morning in her lab examining a piece of Goa'uld technology that had been retrieved off-world several weeks ago. At noon, she left level nineteen and went directly to the Infirmary. Hoping to entice Dana away for some lunch in the Commissary, she was disappointed to find Dana was still in surgery with Carolyn. Sam left and ended up having lunch with Daniel and was happy about his news concerning Carolyn.

"I've got a date too," said Sam happily.

With a quirked brow, Daniel asked, "With Dana I hope?"

"Of course, we decided to take a step back and date. I thought I was ready to jump in boots and all, but apparently I wasn't."

"It will happen when it's right Sam. You can't rush some things."

"Dana has been simply amazing. Most people would have run away by now, but she has been very understanding and patient. It was her suggestion we date and start all over again. I like the idea and we both want a relationship. She is willing to wait until I sort myself out with my feelings for Janet."

"That's good to hear and I am happy for you Sam. Dana is good for you and vice versa."

"Yeah, I think we are too and I am getting there Danny. I've managed to sleep through the last two nights without the nightmare of Janet's death invading my dreams."

Daniel reached out patted his friend's hand, "That's excellent news Sam. Does Dana know about the bike accident at Jack's?"

"Yes, I told her all about it. We'd already decided to slow things down before the weekend."

"Ah, that would explain all that sexual tension between the two of you."

Sam blushed bright red, "That obvious hey?"

"It was to me and Teal'c."

Sam tilted her head to the side and grimaced, "Oops, I tell you, it was really difficult to get past the last three days."

Daniel laughed, "I take that to mean that Dana gets to you."

"Oh god Danny, she is brilliant and makes me feel emotions I didn't even know I had, but enough of that kind of talk."

Daniel chuckled, "Maybe we should consider a double date for lunch here."

"Yeah right, not unless there is a change in Military Policy."

"You haven't seen today's paper I gather?"

Sam's interest was piqued, "No why?"

"Hang on," said Daniel. He scanned the room and spotted a newspaper on a adjacent table. He got up and retrieved it and showed Sam the second page headline:

** Military's controversial "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" Policy to be repealed by Senate. New same-sex bill of rights expected to be passed.**

"Holy Hannah!" exclaimed Sam. "Oh boy, that would be just perfect Daniel."

"I thought you would be happy."

"Happy? If this happens I will be fucking ecstatic."

Daniel laughed, "I love it when you swear; it makes you sound less of a geek."

Sam sniggered at the comment, "I have discovered it's a refreshing outlet for me and apparently I am less of a geek then I thought."

Daniel chuckled for a moment then said, "The bill goes before Congress in two weeks and initial reports indicate it will be passed."

"What a concept, this government will finally stop discriminating against people because of their sexual orientation. Boy, they managed to keep this nice and quiet."

"It would be nice and they have kept the lid on it until virtually the last minute. Say, any idea why you guys had to wear dress uniform today?"

The blonde shook her head, "Nope, not even a whisper."

"Teal'c and I have been asked to have a suit on standby, so my guess is we are getting a visit from the big boys."

"George said that wasn't the case, but time will tell Daniel. Thanks for having lunch with me, but it's time I return to the lab."

-o-

At 1450 hours, the SGC reverberated with the alarm klaxon sounding and alerting everyone to off-world activity. Dana assumed it was SG-6 returning. As per procedure, Dana and a hand full of Medical Techs ran to level twenty eight and waited for SG-6 to appear. She held her breath, when she heard Bill Otto's voice over the radio advising Control they were coming in hot and she wasn't prepared when she saw the Sergeant dragging the prone body of Captain Lewis through the vortex.

The Security Force was in position and aiming their weapons at the Gate as Dana rushed up the ramp and stopped Bill, "What happened?"

"We got attacked on our way back to the Gate. He's in a bad way Ridley."

"It's okay Sergeant, lie him down so I can take a look," instructed Dana calmly. She immediately checked for a pulse and found a faint throb. Calling for a stretcher, Bill assisted her in getting Lewis settled. She was running out of the room when she overheard Hammond ask where the others were.

"Pinned down Sir?" she heard Otto reply.

Hammond ordered SG-3, 4 and 5 to be deployed immediately to the Gate Room.

Within five minutes Dana had assessed Lewis' injuries and in another ten, SG-3 SG-4 and SG-5 had been sent through the Event Horizon.

Moments later, Captain Lewis had been prepped for surgery. He was bleeding internally and Dana had detected a bleed in his liver while examining him with the portable ultra sound. There was a bullet lodged in the organ and it had to be removed without delay.

-o-

Two hours passed before all SG teams returned off-world and everyone was safe and accounted for. Hammond ordered the iris to be closed and the address locked out of the computer until further investigation.

Another hour went by before an exhausted Carolyn and Dana emerged from the operating theatre and Lewis was comfortable in an observation room. The doctors were changing out of surgical shrubs when there was a call for all available staff and Officers to assemble in the Briefing Room.

Dana ran to her locker and exchanged her white medical coat for her dress jacket. Making her way back to the twenty seventh level, Dana silently hoped she would be allocated an office nearer to the Infirmary so she could store her gear a little closer.

Entering the room, Dana stood behind the assembled group and spotted Sam chatting with George, causing her lips to form into a smile. Scanning the rest of the room she was surprised to find Jack and Sara standing beside Teal'c and Daniel who were both attired in dark suits. Her eyes roamed to the end of the room and she realised all the official flags and a podium were in place. _"Shit! It's a ceremony, unlucky bugger," _she thought. Luckily she had dodged that bullet the week before with George.

General Hammond's aide, Sergeant Davison approached Dana, "Excuse me Brigadier General, the Lieutenant General wishes to speak with you."

_ "Bloody hell, what's the date today?" _she asked herself as she approached the General. She didn't have time to answer before Hammond spoke.

"Brigadier Ridley, I may have been able to save you from your promotion ceremony, but I can't save you from this one."

"Understood Sir," responded Dana as she stood next to George and waited for proceedings to begin.

Sam watched as Sergeant Davison ushered Dana swiftly towards the General. _"What's the date?" _she asked herself. _"Ah, it's June sixteenth, phew, poor Dana is the sap today." _Sam noticed the flash of silver stars on Dana's epaulettes. _"Sneaky woman, stayed under the radar with that promotion." _Her thoughts were interrupted by Hammond's booming Texas drawl.

"People if I could please have your attention." The room went quiet and Dana took a deep breath.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, distinguished guests. Welcome to the Stargate Command Award and Promotion Ceremony honouring Brigadier General Dana L Ridley and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha E Carter."

Sam said to herself,_ "Holy Hannah!" _

_ "Well done sweetheart,"_ Dana thought cheerfully as a small smile crept across her features.

Hammond continued, "Before we begin proceedings, I wish to welcome Major General Jack O'Neill and his wife Sara. I am also pleased to welcome senior Officers and Stargate Command staff. I extend a warm welcome to you all and if you would please Sergeant Davison."

Sergeant Davison stepped up to the podium and turned his attention to the paperwork in front of him, "Attention to Orders. Citation to accompany the award of the Air Force Longevity Award, fifth bronze cluster to Brigadier General Dana Logan Ridley. Brigadier Ridley has distinguished herself in the performance of outstanding service to the Royal Australian Air Force and the United States Air Force from June the sixteenth nineteen eighty eight to sixteenth June two thousand eight. Brigadier Ridley has served both countries with honour, dignity and valour. She has led and been led through campaigns during Operation Provide Comfort and the Gulf War - nineteen ninety one, Operation Deliberate Force - nineteen ninety five, Operation Desert Fox - nineteen ninety eight, Operations Iraqi Freedom, Allied Forces, Kosovo and Northern Watch - nineteen ninety nine and finally Operations Enduring Freedom - two thousand one, two, three, four, five, six, seven and eight. Brigadier Ridley has completed twenty years of honourable Active Service cumulating with being the recipient of the Medal of Honour on two separate occasions. The singularly distinctive accomplishments of Brigadier Ridley reflect great credit upon herself and the United States Air Force."

George turned to Dana handed her a certificate and added the fifth bronze oak leaf to the cluster on her ultramarine blue ribbon with the four stripes of turquoise.

A photographer stepped forward and took a photo, then stepped back.

Dana saluted George and took several steps backwards.

George looked towards Sam, "Please step forward Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter."

Sam smiled and approached.

Sergeant Davison took his cue, "Attention to Orders. The President of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Air Force, has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity and abilities of Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. In view of these special qualities and her demonstrated potential to serve in the higher grade, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Elizabeth Carter is promoted to the permanent grade of Colonel, United States Air Force, effective June sixteenth two thousand eight by order of the Secretary of the Air Force."

Jack stepped forward and removed the insignia from Sam's epaulettes and replaced them with two silver eagles. He was handed a certificate from Sergeant Davison and presented it to Sam. He shook her hand and said, "Congratulations Colonel Carter." Taking a step back, he saluted her and she returned salute.

The photographer took another picture before Jack handed Sam a card and raised his right hand, Sam followed suit.

Without looking at the card, Sam took her oath, "I, Samantha Elizabeth Carter, having been appointed a Colonel, in the United States Air Force, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the constitution of the United States against all enemies foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same, that I take this obligation freely; without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which I am about to enter, so help me god."

Sergeant Davison continued, "Ladies and Gentlemen, that concludes today's ceremony. Please come forward and congratulate Brigadier General Ridley and Colonel Carter and please join us for celebratory drinks at Kelly's Bar on the completion of your duty shifts."

There was a round of applause then the room erupted in a gathering of well wishes and congratulations. Both Dana and Sam were bombarded, neither having the chance to speak to one another.

Teal'c approached Dana, "Congratulations Brigadier Ridley, we appear to have missed your promotion ceremony."

Smirking, Dana retorted, "It was last Tuesday, just a quiet affair in Hammond's office."

"I see, then I look forward to buying you a beer later Brigadier."

"I do too Teal'c."

Next in line was Daniel. He hugged her tightly and remarked, "Well done Dana. See you at Kelly's."

"Thanks Dan, see you soon."

Daniel moved on to Sam while Dana was desperate to get Sam alone, but still had half an hour before the end of shift. She was reminded of that when an announcement came over the intercom; she also realised it going to be a lot longer than thirty minutes before she finished duty.

_ "Brigadier Ridley to the Infirmary immediately."_

She ran out of the room then to her locker and changed jackets before speeding straight to the Infirmary.

Carolyn greeted her inside, "Congratulations on your citation Dana."

"Thanks Carolyn, so what's up?"

"I thought you might enjoy pinning a broken femur."

"Lead on Doctor Lam."

After setting the Airwoman's leg, Dana was finished for the day and looking forward to relaxing. It had been a long twelve and a half hour shift.

-o-

Sam was disappointed to see Dana race out of the room. She had hoped to share a private moment with her. She sighed heavily, "There goes our dinner date," she said to Daniel.

"Improvise, that's what I intend doing with Carolyn."

"Good idea Danny."

Sara stepped forward and hugged Sam, "Congratulations Sam."

Sam was smiling brightly as she returned the embrace, "Thanks and it's so good to see you here."

"It's been awhile. Do you want to ride with Jack and me so you can have a drink?"

"That works for me. Just give me a moment to go change Sara."

"No problem, we'll meet you topside."

Sam excused herself and went to her quarters, showered and changed into blue camouflage trousers and black tee shirt. She didn't have any civilian clothing in her closet, but was happy and comfortable in military garb. Her dog tags jingled as she ran for the lift to meet Jack and Sara in the car park.

"You ready to celebrate Colonel Carter?" asked a cheery Jack.

"I sure am Sir. Holy Hannah, I am still in shock. I didn't see that one coming."

"By the way, did you know about Dana's promotion?" inquired Jack.

"No, I am assuming it happened directly after her last mission."

"Speaking of that mission, did you read the report?"

"I did and it was pretty impressive," replied Sam with a touch of wonder.

"That's an understatement. Oh and Carter, I am very proud of you."

"Thanks Sir that means the world to me."

Fifteen minutes later, the trio entered Kelly's Bar and located the others at a table in the back.

Sam excused herself and text a message to Dana: **Sorry about our date, can count 2night as #2. C u there & congrats Brig.**

-o-

As Carolyn and Dana walked along the corridor towards the locker room, Dana asked, "Are you going to Kelly's?"

"Yes, it's a change of plans for me. I was going to dinner, but the venue has changed."

Dana feigned ignorance about her prior knowledge, "So you are going on a date?"

"Yes with Daniel."

"Cool, although it won't be much of a date with all us rowdy military party animals," joked Dana.

Carolyn laughed, "You and I will be busy tomorrow administering vitamin B12 shots all morning for the hangovers."

"I may need one myself," admitted Dana truthfully.

"Me too, I have a feeling tonight is going to be a long one."

"I am with you on that, so how about we share a cab and leave our vehicles here?"

"Good idea," agreed Carolyn as the doctors entered the locker room.

-o-

After a shower, Dana dressed in desert camouflage pants and was pulling on a brown tee shirt, when Carolyn walked up behind her and remarked, "Hmm Dana, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you have an incredible physique."

Dana giggled, "Thank you. I was blessed with good genes from my parents."

Making their way to the last checkpoint, Dana reached for her phone to call a taxi. She smiled when she read the missive from Sam.

Ten minutes later the two doctors arrived at the bar.

As Dana opened the door for Carolyn, she said, "Good luck with your date."

"Thanks, but I don't think I will need it."

"Well enjoy and I expect details tomorrow."

Carolyn scanned the room, "There he is, talk to you later."

"Will do, enjoy." Dana smiled as she watched Daniel wave to Carolyn then usher her to a vacant table. Dana thought they made a nice looking couple and silently wished them the best as she approached the bar and ordered a Miller's Genuine Draft.

"Yo Dana," greeted Cameron as he sidled up next to her.

"Hey Cam, what are you drinking mate?"

"Coors Lite thanks. We have a table in the back." He pointed and Dana's eyes followed his direction.

She smiled when she noticed Sam was looking at her. "What is everyone else drinking Cameron?"

After ordering a full round for everyone, Dana and Cameron made their way to the table.

Once all the greetings and congratulations were out of the way, Dana took a seat next to Sam. She handed her a beer and said, "Here's to you Colonel Carter."

"Thank you and here's to you Brigadier Sneaky."

Dana chuckled, "I have George to thank for that one. He kept it very low key."

"Not one for ceremony then Dana?" asked Jack inquisitively.

"No, not when the focus is on me. I'm not one for being the centre of attention when it comes to the Military."

"That's so cute considering the amount of the ribbons and medals you have," joked Sam.

Jack raised his Heineken and toasted, "Here's to Colonel Carter and Brigadier General Ridley, well done ladies."

Everyone joined in on the toast then Sam leaned into Dana, "Sorry about dinner."

"It's all cool, we can still consider this a date. So what would you like to eat?"

"They do excellent wings here."

"If everyone is in agreement, I am going up to the bar to order us all something to eat."

"Sounds good to me," replied Jack.

Getting up, Dana walked over to the bar counter and checked the menu. She ordered several different dishes then spotted the guys from SG-6 and went over to their table with two pitchers of beer in hand.

"Hey guys," she said as she set the beer down on the table.

"Ridley, nice to see you and congrats," said Lopez.

"Thanks, I thought I'd have a beer with you lot and inform you Captain Lewis is doing well. He said to say hello and to stay out of trouble until he returns."

"That's great news," acknowledged Bill.

Dana sat down and poured the ale. The group engaged in conversation until she saw the waitress take the order to the others.

"Well, guys I am off to eat, I will come have another drink with you later."

Strolling across the floor, Dana slid into the seat beside Sam and smiled when the blonde placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed, "Welcome back, I missed you and thought I had lost my date for the evening."

Dana looked at her with a sly grin, "You won't lose me that easily Sam."

"I like the sound of that. By the way, we have a mission tomorrow at 1100 hours."

Dana's face lit up, "Cool, I get to play soldier instead of doctor."

Sam was just about to say she preferred Dana as a soldier too, but Cameron got in first.

"Yo Dana."

"Yes Cameron?"

"I heard a little rumour concerning you today?"

"You did? I hope it was a good one."

Cameron looked around the table, "It seems our Kanga here is a mean guitar player and singer."

Dana nearly choked on her beer, "Where the hell did you hear that from?"

"Got an acquaintance over at Nellis and I spoke to him today. He told me you were lead singer for a band made up of base personnel while you were stationed there."

Dana laughed and raised her hand, "Guilty as charged, but I wasn't the lead singer, we shared it around. I had a lot of fun with those guys."

"Hidden talents hey Dana?" asked Jack. "We expect a show next time we all get together,"

"It might take a couple of drinks before I do that."

"I'll supply the beer," quipped Jack.

Cameron chuckled, "That's not all he told me."

Dana retorted jovially, "Good lord is nothing scared?"

"Apparently not when it comes to this friend of Cameron's," pointed out Teal'c.

"Dodge said you have some interesting art work on a certain part of your anatomy."

With heightened anger, Dana replied, "He's got a bloody big mouth. I know him and wait until I get to Nellis again. His arse is grass, the bastard."

"Art work?" inquired Teal'c.

"Yeah Teal'c, it means I have a tattoo."

"I understand."

"And before you ask Cameron, no, I am not showing you."

Jack turned to Sam, "What's it look like Carter and more importantly, where is it?"

Sam stood up and replied, "A lady doesn't kiss and tell, my round."

"Count me out Sam, I see someone I need to talk to," said Cameron.

-o-

Once everyone had finished eating and the table had been cleared, Jack, Sara, George and Teal'c left to mingle.

Sam leaned into Dana slightly and whispered, "Alone at last."

"It certainly has been a full on day and I'm very pleased about your promotion Sam, you deserve it."

"Thanks, I am assuming yours came through last week?"

"Yeah, after I got back from the mission with SG-6. George called me into his office just before I left base. I actually forgot all about it until last night when I was getting my uniforms ready for the week. The promotion was supposed to occur at the Pentagon before I left, so they owe me two weeks' pay at Brigadier level. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Sam."

"It's okay. I'm also assuming that was the reason for your drunken state last Tuesday night?"

"Yeah, I was pretty excited at the time," replied Dana embarrassingly.

"You are excused. You have had a lot on your mind, so tell me how your first day in the Infirmary went?"

"Busy but good, how was your day?"

"Productive, I have just about figured out a new piece of Goa'uld technology."

Dana grinned, "You totally amaze me Sam."

"Why is that?"

Dana's eyes gleamed with desire, "Because your mind is so beautiful and brilliant."

"So your attraction to me is cerebral then?" goaded Sam.

"Oh god no, it's everything about you and you know better."

"I do, I just felt like teasing you a little."

Dana side tracked the conversation, "Hmm, I need another drink, you want another?"

"Yes please, but that is my last one for the night."

It wasn't, two hours later, both Sam and Dana were drunk. Dana had just lead most of the bar occupants through a sterling rendition of the Air Force Song - "Off We Go (into the clear blue yonder)" and was ready to down another boiler maker.

Sam was on the opposite side of the bar trying to beat George in a game of pool.

Jack approached her and announced, "Come on Carter, I hate to break up your fun, but it's time to go."

"Okay Jack ... just give me a minute ... to say goodbye to Dana."

Jack rolled his eyes, "All righty then."

Sam stumbled across the floor and through the crowd. She located Dana leaning up against the jukebox.

Dana's face lit up when she spotted the blonde.

"Hey Dana," garbled Sam, "I … I… am off home. Jack and Sara are dropping me off."

"So … kay. I guess I … will see you tomorrow; I'm staying on base tonight."

"O … kay, don't stay too long."

"I won't, sorry it wasn't much of a date. May … be you would like to go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'd love that, see you."

"Night Sam."

Sam went straight to bed when she arrived home while Dana spent another two hours at the Bar before finally crawling into bed just before midnight.

-o-

Dana reported for duty in the Infirmary at ten minutes to four after having a quick breakfast in the commissary and Carolyn arrived a few minutes later, "Good morning Dana."

"Morning, how did last night go?"

"Good, very good," Carolyn replied as she smiled brightly. "I had a really nice time and Daniel was very charming."

"I am so glad to hear that."

"I see SG-1 is scheduled to jump at 1100 hours."

"We are, so I am sorry to say you will be losing my services at nine."

"I can handle that. How about I do your pre-mission physical now and save you some time."

"Sounds good to me, that way I can hang around here a little longer."

Halfway through the exam, Carolyn noted, "You have an impressive tattoo Dana and I believe it was the talk of the bar last night."

"Don't remind me. I thought I was going to lose my shirt a couple of times."

Carolyn laughed gently, "Your secret is safe with me."

"Cheers, I appreciate the sentiment."

"How has your shoulder been?"

"Great. It was a bit sore on Friday, but I've gotten back into my exercises and it seems to be doing the trick."

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you just how serious an injury you sustained, but I'm happy to say you aren't that far away from having it back to one hundred percent. I'd rate it a ninety eight at the moment."

Dana gave the doctor a cheeky grin, "Yeah I know and a ninety eight is good enough not to ground me, isn't it?"

"Sure is. Fatigue is my only concern Dana, so don't overdo it."

"I won't, I promise."

"Okay, I'll just draw some blood."

"No problem."

"Before I forget, I have arranged for you to assist with surgical procedures at the Academy Hospital on Friday."

"Thanks Carolyn, I'm grateful for your help."

"Don't mention it. There will be an official welcome for you, so dress uniform is required."

Dana rolled her eyes, "Great."

"You know, for someone as highly decorated as you are, I would have expected you to more comfortable with ceremonies."

"I just don't like having the spotlight on me when it comes to Official business."

"Well you better be prepared because the C.M.O. and top brass want to give you a big Air Force welcome."

Dana laughed and raised a fist, "Yay me! So when is your next date?"

"Daniel is cooking me dinner on Friday. What about you?"

"Hopefully I have a dinner date tonight."

"Anyone I know?"

"I plead the fifth."

"I am sure to find out sooner or later," taunted the younger brunette.

Dana smirked, "You never know."

"Well, we are all done here Dana. You can get dressed now and we can begin the first surgery."

"Thanks Carolyn."

-o-

Daniel picked Sam up from her house and filled her in on his date with Carolyn.

"It sounds like it is going well," commented Sam happily.

"It is and she is coming over to my place for dinner on Friday night."

"Good luck with that. I've got a date with Dana tonight."

"It's nice to date again isn't it?"

"Sure is and it's the best way to get to know someone."

"Yeah, listen I'm heading straight for the Infirmary to get the pre-mission physical over and done with."

"I'll tag along. I hear the new doctor is a real looker," joked Sam.

"I have heard that the CMO isn't too bad either."

Sam roared with laughter, "Let's go try our luck with the ladies."

Daniel chuckled until they reached the first checkpoint.

Moments later the two friends entered a crowded Infirmary.

"There must have a sale on," noted Sam.

"By the looks on some of these faces, I am guessing hangovers."

"I am with you on that."

Daniel did a quick headcount and suggested, "I think I will come back later."

"Good idea Daniel."

-o-

Sam returned to the Infirmary just before nine and found the waiting room area deserted.

Nurse Hathaway smiled as she looked at her, "Good timing General; the last of the walking wounded just left. I'll take you through and the doctor can get started."

Dana picked up the next chart and stepped into the screened off cubicle. "Good morning Colonel Carter."

"Morning Brigadier Ridley or do I call you Doctor Ridley?"

"Neither, you call me by my name or I will stick you with the biggest needle I can find."

Sam smiled, "Ouch, that's just pure evil."

"You can handle it and you look rather fetching in that gown."

"Oh, I am just oozing sex appeal."

Dana moved closer, "You are indeed. Okay, let's draw some blood and get on with it."

"I'm all yours," sighed Sam.

Dana remained professional throughout the entire examination, but she required a cold shower before she made her way to the Briefing Room. She had been on edge since performing the exam on Sam and the Colonel had been no help at all. She'd looked at Dana with blue eyes darkened with desire and the doctor had to slap Sam's hand away several times. Dana smiled at the memory as she walked into the room.

Everyone was assembled and waiting for General Hammond to arrive. Dana avoided looking directly at Sam and George entered the room seconds later.

"All right people, let's get started. Colonel Carter, what information do we have from the probe?"

"Sir, initial indications are planet P5X-076 is inhabited by a race best described as inquisitive and primitive."

"Why is that Colonel?" asked the General.

"They basically tried to bash the living daylights out of the M.A.L.P. after it arrived through the Gate."

Smiling, George inquired, "What weapons do they possess?"

"Sir, they appear to favour crude wooden clubs and spears."

"Doctor Jackson, what are your thoughts on the matter?"

"I fully agree with Colonel Carter. The people we have seen via the probe do appear to be of a fairly nascent nature. On a positive note, soil and mineral samples indicate high levels of naquadah. That alone would make the jump productive."

"What about communication Doctor Jackson, do you foresee a problem there?"

"Again primitive, but I believe I can effectively communicate with them General."

"Thank you. Colonel Carter, what data have we received via the U.A.V.?"

"The digital images show a densely forested area with visible signs of several small communities. They appear to have advanced from being cave dwellers to hut inhabitants. There have been no signs of technology Sir, but the vegetation is lush and may hold flora of a medicinal nature."

"Thank you Colonel. Does anyone wish to add anything?"

"No Sir," came the collective reply.

"In that case, you have a go on the mission, but I want hourly Gate check-ins until we fully understand the people on this world. I am giving you eight hours to make contact and try to negotiate a friendly treaty. Any sign of trouble and you are to withdraw immediately. You're dismissed people."

-o-

Dana was in the Armoury positioning the pack on her back when Hammond approached her.

"Dana, I received notification this morning that you are due for your pilot's re-qualification in the next three weeks. I have arranged for you to attend Nellis Air Force Base on July first to take your test. You will be there for four days and can catch up with your old friend Dodge."

Dana laughed at George's last comment, "Thank you Sir."

"You'll have some company. Sam is coming up for re-qualification too, so we'll kill two birds with one stone."

"That's okay with me Sir."

"I didn't foresee a problem with that and can you pass on the information to Sam for me?"

"Will do Sir."

-o-

Sam was in the Control Room taking a last look at the U.A.V. feed. When Dana entered the room, she looked up from the monitor with a furrowed brow, "Hey Ridley."

"I have a message from the General when you have a spare moment."

"I'm done now. Walk with me to the Embarkation Room."

"Sure." Dana waited until they were on the stairs and out of earshot of the others, "We are both off to Nellis Air base on the first of July for our pilot's requalification."

Sam's dark blonde brows arched, "Really, for how long?"

"Four days."

"But we only need three?"

"I know, maybe the General is being thoughtful."

"Sounds like it." Sam smiled at Dana cheekily, "I get to see you fly."

"And vice versa and I get to kick Dodge's big mouth bum all over the base."

"That will be fun to watch."

"That it will, I never did like the bastard."

The couple stepped into the Gate Room after drawing their weapons from the Armoury and Sam looked at her watch, "Ten minutes before we jump."

Dana reached into her breast pocket and popped some candies into her mouth.

Sam raised her eyebrows at her, "Okay, are you going to tell me what those are?"

"It's a simple lolly from Australia that is made with baking soda."

"Which settles motion sickness," continued Sam. "That's very clever Dana."

"Not really, it was passed down from my mother."

The pair chatted until the rest of SG-1 arrived. Everyone did a final equipment check then the Gate activated and the countdown began. The Security Force Unit arrived and set up along the room. Everyone positioned themselves at the bottom of the ramp and waited for the final chevron to be locked in.

Dana leaned closer to Sam, "This is my third time through the Gate and the adrenalin rush is incredible."

Sam chuckled, "This is my eleventh year and I still get the rush every single time."

"It's pretty awesome when you stop and think about it."

"It works for me Ridley."

SG-1 turned to face the blast door as it slid open.

"You guys weren't thinking about leaving without me, were you?" queried Jack as the door secured behind him.

Sam grinned broadly, "Sir, never. Welcome aboard."

"O'Neill, it is good of you to join us," said Teal'c.

Jack nodded, "Surprised you all, didn't I?"

"You sure did Jack," replied Daniel.

"General Hammond thought I might like to come along for the ride."

"Uniform looks good on you Sir," noted Cameron.

"Thanks Mitchell, I believe I will get used to the new one."

"Used to it?" inquired Sam curiously.

"Oh didn't Hammond tell you? Jack is back."

_ "Chevron Seven locked in," _boomed over the intercom.

"Are you serious?" asked Mitchell in disbelief.

"I am. Because of the injury to Captain Lewis, he will be out of commission for at least six months and that leaves a spot on SG-6."

"So you are taking command of SG-6?" asked Daniel.

Jack grinned, "Nope that honour goes to Mitchell."

Mitchell looked at him and enthusiastically shouted, "Shazam!"

"Holy Hannah Sir and congratulations Mitchell," said a somewhat shell shocked Sam.

"Wow!" remarked Daniel with raised brows.

The Event Horizon settled and SG-1 looked towards Sam and she turned to Jack, "Sir, would you do us the honour?"

"Love to Carter and by the way; it is still your team to lead."

"Thank you Sir," replied Sam humbly.

"SG-1 you have a go and God speed people," Hammond said over the speakers.

SG-1 turned to face the Control Room. There wasn't a dry eye in the booth. Everyone, including Daniel and Teal'c, stood to attention and saluted the General. All and sundry knew how much it meant to him to have all the original members of SG-1 together once more.

George returned salute and smiled proudly at his troop.

SG-1 turned and with Jack in the front and in the middle, they made their way towards the blue pool and Daniel sent the F.R.E.D. through the gate.

Cameron grinned and declared, "Looks like the band is well and truly back together again."

"With an extra backup singer," joked Sam while looking towards Dana.

Jack faced the Control Room and said with a voice full of emotion, "Keep the lights on, we'll be back." He hesitated at the vortex for a second and Sam finally took the opportunity to return the favour. She put her hand on his back and pushed.

The others quickly followed and were all still laughing when they exited on the other side.

Jack was standing on the bottom of the incline with his hands resting on the butt of his P90, "Carter congratulations, it only took you ten years to pay me back."

Dana looked at Sam with surprise, "So that is where you got that from?"

Sam stopped laughing for a second, "Thank you Sir and yes, that's an O'Neill special. Everything I know, I owe to him."

"Thanks for the resounding endorsement Carter. Oh by the way Ridley, did Carter mention she nearly tossed her cookies the first time she went through the gate?"

"Nearly O'Neill," protested Sam. "But I held on. Okay, it's time to get to work. Let's get moving and keep your eyes open. Sir, you want to take point?"

"Sure Carter."

Sam laughed and said to Daniel, "I'm taking full advantage of bossing O'Neill around while I've got the chance."

The mission turned out to be uneventful. Daniel managed to communicate with the inhabitants and quickly discovered the people had very little to offer in regard to negotiations except for a trade in mining a portion of their naquadah for agricultural technology.

After a survey of the immediate area, SG-1 agreed that the planet had not been visited by either the Ori or Goa'uld and there was no evidence of a possible threat coming from the primitive world. The team collected an assortment of flora along with mineral deposits then returned to the Gate well within the eight hours allotted by General Hammond.

Daniel entered the address on the D.H.D., while Jack sent the iris deactivation code via his G.D.O.

Once the Gate was activated and the group started to step through the wave, Dana pushed Sam through.

Jack turned to Dana and gave her a high five, "She never saw it coming, well done Ridley."

"Why thank you Sir, you are my inspiration."

-o-

Dana stopped dead in her tracks, as she entered the Embarkation Room. Sam was standing at the bottom of the ramp, hunched over and clearly in pain. Doctor Lam was attending to her and busily talking to General Hammond. Dana's heart tightened with fear as she watched.

Hammond looked up to the other members of SG-1 as they rushed down the ramp towards Sam, "SG-1, anyone else experiencing similar symptoms?"

Everyone replied in the negative and Dana didn't take her eyes off Sam. Her condition appeared to be worsening, her face was ashen and she was struggling to stand.

Hammond turned to the Control Room, "People, we have a Code Five, lock us down. No one is allowed in or out of the base until we know what we are dealing with." He turned to Doctor Lam, "Get Colonel Carter to the Infirmary and keep me appraised Doctor. SG-1, as soon as you have been medically cleared - debrief."

"Yes General Hammond," replied Doctor Lam hurriedly. "I will inform you as soon as I have any information."

Dana watched Sam being lifted onto a gurney and taken to the Infirmary. The remaining members of SG-1 were escorted by medical staff to the Infirmary moments later. Suppressing her panic, Dana remained calm, even though her heart was racing.

General Hammond followed behind her and spoke to Jack, "Did Colonel Carter partake of any of the local cuisine?"

"No Sir, no one did."

"Okay, what about fluids, did she drink anything on the planet?

"No General, only from her canteen."

"All right, then we can discount those two possibilities. What about fauna and flora, I assume you collected samples?"

"Yes Sir, Carter and Daniel located their main supply of naquadah inside a shallow cave and they took deposits. The containers are on the F.R.E.D."

"Okay, thank you General. I will go speak with Doctor Jackson after I call the President and advise him of the Code Five."

-o-

After speaking with the President, George made his way swiftly to the Infirmary. He remained in command persona; it was the only way he could stop himself from panicking. Sam was like a daughter to him and his heart broke every time he heard her scream out in agony. The pain was obviously increasing and it took a lot to make Sam show or voice signs of distress.

Dana sat on the edge of the bed in the cubicle next to Sam's. She cringed as the tortured shriek echoed throughout the Infirmary. _"Fuck, hold on baby. Carolyn will find out what is happening," _she silently said to Sam.

Moments later George approached Daniel, who was sitting on a bed twitching along with the sounds emitting from Sam. "Doctor Jackson, when you and Colonel Carter were collecting the naquadah was there anything unusual about her behaviour?" he asked.

"Sam did say there was an unidentified mineral source interspersed with some of the naquadah."

"Thank you Doctor, we may finally be onto something here." George raced to the cubicle where Sam was being treated and asked, "Doctor Lam, is it possible Colonel Carter's naquadah has been compromised by another mineral?" He quickly passed on the information he had obtained from Daniel.

"That is more than a plausible suggestion. Colonel Carter's blood is being analysed as we speak. I've given her a sedative to try to alleviate the pain. Her blood pressure and heart rate were out of control, but she seems to be responding well to the tranquiliser."

Dana's mouth was agape with the news and her thoughts went into overdrive, "_Naquadah! Sam has Ancient mineral running around in her blood stream. Shit! That wasn't in her file." _She decided to find the time to use her Pentagon security pass code and look up Sam's classified file, the one not available to anyone without the highest top level clearance. Floored by the information she overheard, she swore to speak to Sam about it at the first opportunity, but for now, she just wanted her to be all right and recover. She heard someone run into the partition next door, "Doctor Lam, here are the blood results, but I think you need to come take a look under the microscope for yourself."

"Thank you Nurse Caldwell, excuse me General."

Sam lay in the bed, thankful that the excruciating pain was now only a dull ache.

George reached for her hand and gently squeezed, "You will be okay Sam. It looks like you are having a reaction of some kind."

"Sir, it's the naquadah," whispered Sam.

Carolyn returned, "General, it appears the Colonel's naquadah is being destroyed by an unidentified substance and is attacking her internal organs."

"Do you have any suggestions Doctor?"

Sam groaned, "Carolyn, you need to inject me with more naquadah so it can fight it off."

"Doctor?" asked George.

"She's right General," replied Doctor Lam.

"Is there any risk to the Colonel?"

"No Sir, but we must move quickly before the other mineral takes complete control. I'll draw some naquadah from our supply."

"Doctor, you have my permission to proceed."

-o-

In time, George ordered the Code Five to be stood down and Sam was sleeping peacefully after receiving an injection from Carolyn. SG-1 had been cleared from medical and Dana got dressed before attending the Briefing Room.

It was a short meeting. Everyone's face held the stress and concern for Sam's wellbeing. Once they had been dismissed, everyone but Dana returned to the Infirmary. She went to her locker, showered and changed back into her uniform and white jacket. She still had less than two hours before the end of her shift.

By the time she entered the Infirmary, Jack, Cameron and Teal'c had already left the base and only Daniel remained by Sam's bedside.

Dana moved in and stood beside him, "I see she is still asleep."

"Yeah, she told us to go home then closed her eyes again."

"Sounds like good advice, she should be out for a while Daniel. Why don't you go home and I will call you the minute she wakes up."

"Thanks Dana."

"From what I know, Sam is going to be just fine."

Daniel stood up and took a long look at his friend, "You know, even after all these years, it still doesn't get any easier when one of us ends up in here."

"I don't suppose it ever will Daniel. It certainly scared the crap out of me."

Daniel gave her a grin, "Welcome to the downside of SGC."

"Gee thanks."

Daniel leaned over and kissed Sam on the forehead, "Sleep well." He placed a hand on Dana's shoulder, "Don't forget to get some sleep too. It won't do you any good if you get run down."

"I will Daniel, see you in the morning and I will call to let you know if she wakes up before you return in the morning."

"Appreciate that Dana."

Once Daniel had left, Dana picked up Sam's chart from the end of her bed and sighed when the last observations indicated Sam's vitals had stabilised. She left the patient and sought out Carolyn. She spent the remainder of her shift learning procedures and checking on Sam at every available opportunity.

Sam was still lying on her back and sleeping deeply during Dana's last check. Leaning over, she kissed Sam on the cheek and whispered, "Sweet dreams my darling. I'll be back later to see you." She left instructions with the night staff to call her the minute the Colonel woke up.

Dana returned to her quarters, showered and slid into bed. She was physically exhausted and quickly fell into a sound sleep.

-o-

There was a soft knock on the door that woke Dana. Stretching, she got out of bed and opened it. She gasped loudly in reaction, "What are you doing here Sam? Shouldn't you be in bed in the Infirmary?"

Sam smiled and Dana melted, "I've been given a clean bill of health."

"What? How? What time is it?" Dana said as she searched for the wristwatch.

"Dana, it is three thirty."

"Shit! I forgot to set my alarm. How long has it been since you woke?"

"I first woke up about five hours ago."

Dana frowned, "Nurse Hazleton was supposed to let me know."

"I know and I asked her not to."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to sleep and I actually fell asleep again. I woke up about an hour ago."

Dana grabbed Sam's hand and gently pulled her inside. She closed the door and reached for Sam's cheek. "Are you really sure you are okay?" she asked as she softly caressed warm skin.

Sam smiled sweetly, "Yes, I am fine. Doctor Warner wouldn't have released me otherwise."

Dana gently ran her hand down the side of Sam's face, "I am so glad you are all right. You scared the shit out of me Sam."

"Sorry, but I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know. I am on duty in thirty minutes and I need to make a move. I wish I had more time to spend with you."

"I do too. I just wanted to say hello and ask you out for dinner tonight, seems I was unavailable last night."

Dana snickered, "Thank you and I'd like to have dinner with you."

"I look forward to it and I'll pick you up a little after eight."

"Okay, what do you have planned for today?"

"I'll be stuck in my lab. I'm going to be working on the mysterious mineral that I brought back with me."

Dana grimaced, "Sam, promise me you'll be careful with that shit."

Sam laughed heartily.

"What's so funny?" inquired Dana.

"You say the word shit a lot."

Dana giggled, "That's funny, coming from a woman who continually utters the phrases Holy Hannah and crap."

"You got me there," conceded Sam. "I'd better get going. If I don't see you during the day, I will see you tonight."

Dana opened the door for the tall blonde. Sam moved past her and Dana placed a hand on her shoulder. "I really was worried about you."

"I know you were honey and I appreciate it, see you later."

"Bye Sam."

-o-

Dana stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear. It was 1950 hours and she was quickly running out of time. Sam hadn't mentioned what type of restaurant they were going to, so she had no idea on how fancy she was expected to dress. She played it safe and chose a dark blue pin stripped suit. She smiled at the memory of the heated lovemaking she and Sam had enjoyed the last time she wore a suit. Dana knew Sam liked to see her in a suit and she didn't want to disappoint. She opted for a dark blue shirt and left the top three buttons undone.

She was putting the final touches to her hair, when she heard Sam's Mustang pull into the drive. Dana turned off the lights and raced downstairs. She opened the front door as Sam knocked.

Dana took a moment or two to check Sam out. All thoughts of dinner evaporated. Had they not agreed to slow things down, Dana would have pulled Sam inside and taken great pleasure in slowly talking off her mid-thigh length black leather jacket, sky blue shirt and black trousers. "He … llo Sam, you look great," she finally managed to spill out.

"Thank you, so do you," Sam was having the same carnal thoughts as Dana. "You ready to go?"

"I am all yours Sam," replied Dana in a lowered voice.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So where are you taking me?"

"A little French restaurant," Sam answered. She couldn't take her eyes off Dana and was overwhelmed with the rush of emotion she was feeling.

"Oh la de da, I haven't had French cuisine for years."

Sam tittered at the statement, "I haven't either and thought it would be nice to try something different."

"It certainly works for me Sam." Dana secured her house and followed Sam to her car. She smiled when Sam opened the door for her, "Merci." Dana wanted to bring up the subject of the naquadah issue with Sam, but knew now was not the time for such a discussion.

"Je vous en prie chéri."

"Oh lord, that is enough with the French," complained Dana. "I'll wet myself."

"All I said, was you're welcome honey," explained Sam.

"I know what you said Sam, it was how you said it."

Sam quickly squeezed Dana's hand before walking to the driver's side.

The pair spent a pleasant three hours chatting about mathematics, past tours of duty and each other. Dana sat quietly listening to Sam talk. She loved the way Sam's eyes shone and her face lit up when talking about her favourite science subjects. Dana thought she was incredibly beautiful when she smiled and the dimples in her face deepened. She had to stop herself from saying something silly and ruining the date.

On the other hand, Sam was glad to be able to talk about subjects that Dana could relate to. She found it rather intoxicating and after getting over her initial desire to stay at home at Dana's and make love had cooled; she was back to the start when Dana had ordered in French. Sam actually wriggled in her chair for several minutes trying to dispel the thoughts running through her head and ignore the heat of desire flowing through her veins.

-o-

Dana was beside herself by the time Sam pulled into her drive. "Would you like to come in for a coffee?" she asked.

"You don't drink coffee and I'm trying to cut down remember?"

"Oh in that case, I will hopefully see you on base tomorrow."

"That's more than likely." Sam opened her door, "I'll walk you to your door."

"Okay," Dana smiled and got out of her seat. She wanted to hold Sam's hand, but knew it was not a wise move in case some nosey neighbour was watching them.

Sam stood up close behind Dana as she unlocked the front door and deactivated the alarm.

Dana turned to face her, "Thanks for a wonderful evening, I had a great time."

"You are welcome and I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

"Well, I guess this is the part where we say goodnight?"

"Yes it is. Goodnight Dana."

Dana suddenly suggested, "Sam, how about I cook you dinner tomorrow night?"

"That would be nice. What time would you like me come over?"

"How about eight fifteen?"

"Okay, see you then." Sam badly wanted to kiss Dana, but knew she would want more than just a kiss.

"Goodnight Sam and drive safe." Dana was waiting for Sam to kiss her.

Sam hesitated for a moment, before stepping inside and closing the door behind them. She reached for Dana and said, "I guess this is the part where I kiss you goodnight."

"Oh god, yes please," murmured Dana.

Pressing her lips to Dana's, Sam kissed her softly. Dana was ready to surrender, but held back, allowing the kiss to remain undemanding. Sam's tongue slowly traced along Dana's bottom lip and then gently slipped inside her mouth. Dana quickly responded and opened her mouth wider. Their tongues engaged in a fiery tango and it took all Dana had not to start ripping off Sam's clothes.

Sam was losing control fast, she wanted Dana desperately, but still could not commit fully, so reluctantly withdrew from the kiss. Cupping her hands gently around Dana's face, she said, "Thank you again for a great time. See you tomorrow."

Dana was breathless and mindless, "I … I … yes … Sam." She was past aroused and ready to explode.

Sam turned on her heel, opened the door and left.

Dana stood still, unable to move. "Shit! I don't know how much more sexual frustration I can take?" she cursed as she activated the alarm and slowly made her way upstairs to yet another cold shower.

Sam's hands were shaking badly as she held onto the steering wheel and the scorching flood of craving coursing through her body was unbearable. Every fibre was screaming at her to go back to Dana, but her mind was putting up a good fight in deterring her to do just that. Her mind won out and she pulled into her garage moments later.

-o-

Dana lay on her back and cussed. She had spent the past twenty minutes tossing and turning and avoiding thoughts of Sam. She finally gave into the physical need and slid her hand under the waistband of her boxers. She allowed her fingers to slide into the moisture. It was the only way she was ever going to get any sleep for the night. She jumped when the bedside phone rang moments later. Reaching for the hand set with her free hand, she answered, "Ridley speaking."

_ "Sorry to call this late Dana." _

Dana couldn't help herself and groaned, "Oh Sam."

Sam heard the whimper, _"I … I … Dana did you just moan?"_

"Oh god Sam, I really can't talk to you right now."

Sam giggled at the statement, _"Why not?"_

Dana got a hold of her raging hormones and removed her hand, "Sorry Sam. It's okay, why did you call? Is everything okay?"

_ "Not really, I can't seem to fall asleep."_

Dana sat up in alarm, "Sam, are you in pain?"

_ "No, I just can't seem to settle. Can you please come over and keep me company?"_

Dana was up and out of bed and walking into the bathroom, "Hang on, I will be there in five minutes."

_ "Okay and thank you Dana."_

Dana cleaned up, dressed in an adidas track suit, packed a bag, and grabbed a uniform along with her Med Kit.

-o-

Sam was dressed in pyjama bottoms and a tee shirt and standing in the front doorway as Dana ran up the stairs.

"Come on, let's get you back into bed," directed Dana as she entered the house.

"All right and thanks for coming over."

Dana went up the stairs and put her gear into the spare room. Taking her kit with her, she met Sam in her bedroom. "Okay Sam, I just want to check you out."

"All right and I apologise for interrupting your night."

Nodding, Dana checked her vitals, "It is fine. Your blood pressure and heart rate are slightly elevated. What have you been doing?"

"Tossing and turning. The more I tried to relax, the worse it got."

"I think you may be overtired, but I don't want to give you a sedative."

"Can you just stay and hold me?"

"Sure Sam." She waited for the other woman to settle in bed before turning off the light, talking off her track suit and sliding in behind her. Dana draped her arm protectively across Sam's waist.

Sam placed her hand over Dana's and entwined their fingers.

"Sam, is there something on your mind? Is something troubling you?"

"I think I was just reliving what happened yesterday."

"Did it frighten you?"

"Yes."

"That's only natural. It scared me too."

"I know; I saw the look on your face when you come through the Gate."

Dana unfolded her fingers from Sam's and gently took hold of her wrist and checked her pulse. She looked at her illuminated watch face and counted the beats. "Your heart rate is back to normal Sam."

"See, you have a calming effect on me."

Dana giggled, "That's good to know. How are you feeling?"

"I feel much better."

"Good, do you think you can sleep now?"

"I think so, thank you Dana."

"Welcome Sam."

Sam yawned then said, "Dana?"

"Yes Sam?"

"What were you doing when I called you?"

"I … I … hmm, I was taking care of a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Sam knew better than to tease, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Well, you see I'd been out on a date with a gorgeous and wonderful woman and I had a great time."

"And how was that a problem?"

"This woman has an incredible kiss and when she kissed me goodnight I was left feeling extremely turned on."

"Uh huh, so let me understand this. You were taking care of this problem when I called."

"Yes ma'am."

Sam tittered, "That's what I thought."

"Sam."

"Yes Dana?"

"Go to sleep."

"Yes Doctor."

Dana smiled to herself and pulled Sam in closer. She closed her eyes and listened to Sam's breathing. They were both still grinning as they fell asleep.

-o-

Dana awoke to a gentle breath falling against her throat. She opened her eyes and saw Sam's tousled blonde hair in the crook of her arm. Reaching out, she ran her fingers through long strands and held her breath when Sam snuggled in closer and murmured softly. The memory of the last time she was in this position with Sam, prompted Dana to make a hasty retreat from the bed and into the bathroom. She took a shower, dressed in her uniform, left a note and made her way to base.

Sam reached for her alarm and turned it off. Getting out of bed, she entered the bathroom to shower. She found Dana's note on the kitchen counter when she went downstairs for breakfast. Collecting a bowl from the cabinet, she set it down then grabbed a container of fruit salad from the refrigerator. Opening the top drawer, she retrieved a spoon and served up half a bowl of fruit. Returning the container to the fridge, Sam picked up the memo and sat down at the counter and got comfortable. A huge grin graced her features as she read:

**Good morning my beautiful Sam Carter,**

**Hope you slept well and feel better. Have a great day and see you tonight**

**Dana xxxx oooo**

**P.S. You are so bloody cute when you are sleeping.**

Sam laughed, finished her breakfast then left for the mountain.

-o-

Sam was hoping to find a spare moment to spend alone with Dana during the busy day and express her gratitude for her compassion in spending the night. She knew how frustrating it was for Dana not being able to consummate their feelings for one another and Sam was just as exasperated. She wasn't sure how much longer she could refrain from being intimate with Dana.

On another level, Dana had been allocated an office two doors down from the Infirmary and was now sitting behind her desk pawing over medical reports when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she answered.

Carolyn entered, "Hey Dana, I was wondering if I could interest you in assisting with an appendectomy?"

Dana put down the report, "Sure, count me in."

"Okay, the procedure is scheduled in ten minutes, see you then."

"Thanks Carolyn."

-o-

Sam enter the Infirmary on the off chance Dana was available. She was informed by a nurse that Brigadier Ridley was currently in the operating theatre. Sam checked the time, cut her losses and left for home. She would be seeing Dana in a while or so she thought.

At 1830 hours her cell phone rang with Dana's ringtone, "Carter speaking."

_"Hey Sam, I've bad news I'm afraid. I won't be finished here on time. SG-8 has just returned home and it appears they have brought a contaminant back with them. We are locked down until we identify the source."_

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Sam disappointedly.

_"Sorry, I was really looking forward to our date."_

"So was I. Good luck and be safe, I will talk to you tomorrow."

_"I will, but I am not on base tomorrow, I'll be at the Academy Hospital."_

"Oh boy, I forgot."

_"It's okay and if it is all right with you, I will drop over to your place on the way home and meet Cassie?"_

"Better yet, why don't you have dinner with us. You can stay the night too."

_"Sounds like a good plan. See you then."_

"Goodnight Dana." Sam was dissatisfied with the outcome, but accepted it as part of the norm where the SGC was concerned. She ordered in Chinese and after completing a research paper, called it a night.

By the time medical had made a breakthrough with the virus and a serum administered, it was one o'clock in the morning. Dana dragged her weary body into the shower and finally settled in her quarter's bed. She had three hours, before she was due to report for duty at the Academy Hospital.

-o-

Dana had thirty minutes to don her uniform and drive to the hospital. She reported to Chief Medical Officer Major Warren Townsend with ten minutes to spare. She returned salute to the assembled medical staff and tried to memorise the names of the different personnel as they were introduced to her by the Major.

After the official welcome had concluded, Major Townsend escorted Dana on a tour of the facilities. She was impressed with the hospital and more than rapt with the Major. He stood a good four inches shorter that her with salt and pepper brown hair and of slight build. Dana guessed him to be around fifty years of age and she liked his no nonsense attitude.

During the excursion, she had picked up on the respect the staff had for him and he returned that admiration two fold. Dana was immediately at ease in her new surroundings and relaxed. Her tiredness was soon forgotten about as she scrubbed in preparation of performing an appendectomy. This was followed with a lower bowel obstruction operation and the roster of surgeries continued throughout the day.

By 2000 hours, Dana was fatigued, but relieved to finally be off duty and on her way to Sam's.

-o-

Sam smiled widely when she spotted Cassie exiting the arrivals tunnel. Her strawberry blonde hair was longer than it had been during her last visit and Sam thought she looked older than her twenty one years. Sam wasn't too surprised; Cassie had been through and seen a lot during that time.

Cassie's face lit up when she located Sam and she ran into her embrace. She wrapped her arms around her mother and gushed, "Sam, it is so good to be home."

"It is great you are here Kiddo; I have missed you."

"I always miss you," responded Cassie. "So where is the mysterious Brigadier General Ridley?"

"She's still on duty, but will be dropping in for dinner later."

"Excellent, I'm really excited about meeting her," replied Cassie as they made their way towards the baggage claim area. "I can't wait the meet the woman who has put the smile back on your face and that spring back in your step."

"Cassie, promise me you will behave tonight and take it easy on her?"

"I can't promise that, but seriously, you look great. She seems to agree with you. So how is the sex?"

Collecting Cassie's bags, the duo made their way to Sam's car and Sam continued to ignore Cassie's last question.

"Come on Sam, how is the sex?"

"Cassandra Carter-Fraiser!" exclaimed Sam. "I swear you get more like your Uncle Jack every day." She unlocked her Mustang and they both got in.

"Sam, you say that like it is a bad thing."

Sam laughed briefly, "Subtle honey, just learn to be more subtle." She pulled out of the parking bay and exited the car park.

"Only teasing you Sam, but really, how is the sex?"

"If you must know, we are not at that stage in our relationship." She wasn't about to disclose the full details to her daughter.

"Oh good lord Sam, it's been weeks"

"Subject closed young lady."

Cassie pressed on, she knew Sam was hiding something, "Come on mom; dish up the dirt."

"There is no dirt and now it's my turn for questions. Are you still seeing Brian?"

"No I'm not."

"Oh that didn't last long."

"Too long for my liking; he was boring in bed and it was over more than a year ago."

Sam nearly drove off the road, "Cassandra!"

"It's not like you don't know that I haven't been a virgin since I was nineteen."

"Holy Hannah Cass, I don't know where you get this openness from?"

"My mother," replied Cassie jovially.

"Well, I guess you got me there." During their years together, Janet had always been the more open of the pair. Sam had only loosened up from her shyness under Janet's influence. Her new found frankness with Dana proved that.

"So do we have any plans for the weekend?" inquired Cassie.

"Your uncles, aunt and Grandpa George are coming over tomorrow afternoon for a barbeque."

"I can't wait to see them," replied Cassie excitedly.

"They are just as eager to catch up with you. By the way, your Uncle Daniel is dating."

Cassie's face lit up, "No way! Get out of here! Really, who is it?"

Sam giggled at her daughter's reaction, "Our Chief Medical Officer, Carolyn Lam."

"Way to go Uncle Dan," enthused Cassie with a fist pump. "Oh I remember her, she is quite the looker."

"Yes she is and a lovely woman too."

"Will she be there tomorrow?"

"No, she is out of town for the weekend at a conference in New York."

It was 18:36 when the duo arrived home. Cassie went straight up to her room and offloaded her bags before joining Sam in the kitchen. "Sam, don't tell me you are cooking?" she hesitantly asked.

"I am."

"God, help us all," jibed Cassie comically.

"I'll have you know, I have been practicing."

"At least we have takeout as a backup plan."

"There will be no need. I'm following Daniel's simple recipe for chicken pasta and he assured me it is fool proof."

"Time will tell."

"Enough of the sceptics and give me a hand, Dana will be here soon."

"All right, but I choose Chinese for plan B."

Sam flicked Cassie on the shoulder, "Have a little faith daughter of mine."

-o-

Dana collected her duffle bag from the passenger seat along with the two large bunches of yellow roses, one for Cassie, the other for Sam. She headed for the front door and managed to knock just before it flew open.

Standing in the doorway was a tall lanky attractive strawberry blonde. Cassie took a moment to give Dana a long once over. Her eyes grew as large as saucers when they got to Dana's badges and ribbons. She turned towards the kitchen and yelled, "SAM, WONDER WOMAN IS HERE." She faced Dana and added, "Wow!"

Dana giggled at the none too restrained assessment, "Hello. You must be Cassandra, sorry but I left the invisible plane at home."

Sam appeared behind Cassie and slapped her on the butt, "You're still not too old to be put over my knee young lady."

"But Sam, look at her jacket. Jesus, no wonder Uncle Jack is all goo goo eyed over her, most impressive Brigadier."

Dana laughed again, "I think you exaggerate, I am no more impressive than your mum here."

"Yeah, she rocks big time."

"Dana, excuse my daughter's bad manners and please come in. Dinner is ready when you are."

"Thanks and these are for you both," Dana handed over the flowers.

"Thank you Dana," said Sam. "They're beautiful."

"Thank you Brigadier Ridley, by the way, your accent is way sexier in person."

Sam blushed and Dana laughed at the young woman's remark.

Cassie took the roses from Sam, "Here, I'll find vases for these and leave you two alone to say a proper hello."

Sam smiled at Dana once Cassie had left, "Sorry about her over exuberance."

"Don't apologise, she is great."

"Yeah she is." Sam moved closer and placed her arms around Dana's waist, "How are you doing?"

"I am very tired, but glad to be here. I have missed you this week."

"I've missed you too." Sam leaned in and smooched Dana's waiting lips. After the kiss ended, Sam asked, "Would you like to eat first then have a shower and change?"

"Uh huh, sounds good to me. I'll just take my bag up to the spare room."

"Okay, met you in the dining room."

-o-

Cassie took a mouthful of pasta and exclaimed, "Oh my god Sam!"

Sam reacted alarmingly, "What? What's wrong?"

"This is really good."

"See, I told you to have some trust."

Dana giggled, "Taking lessons?"

"Yes from Daniel. Now I can manage two dishes."

Cassie was looking intently at Dana's jacket, "I recognise most of your ribbons, but what is the red, white and blue one there in the middle?"

Sam's eyes immediately went to the ribbon, she hadn't noticed it before. She also noted that Dana suddenly went white.

"Something I picked up in Afghanistan in two thousand and four."

Sam recognised the ribbon as a Prisoner Of War strip. She had enough of her own to understand Dana's reluctance to divulge too much information. Realising the ribbon had not been mentioned in her official file, Sam was instantly curious to learn more, but now was not the time or place to inquire.

Cassie was about to press for more information when Sam stepped in and asked, "Would anyone like a beer?"

Dana was grateful for the distraction, "Yes please."

"Count me in," replied Cassie.

Sam was about to tell Cassie no, when she remembered she was old enough to legally drink. She stood up from the table and grabbed three bottles of Millers from the fridge.

Cassandra spent the rest of the meal time questioning Dana about her career and Australia.

Afterwards, Cassie and Dana volunteered to do the dishes while Sam excused herself and went to the study. She quickly booted up her computer and logged onto the SGC main frame. After some creative hacking, she brought up Dana's classified file. She swiftly found the section on Tours of Duty and sought out the year two thousand and four.

Dana had been a Major at the time and part of a covert Special Ops Unit infiltration into Dai Chopan, a district of the Zabul Province Afghanistan. Dana, along with two other soldiers had been captured behind enemy lines and held for four days before escaping.

"Holy Hannah!" exclaimed Sam as she went on to read the list of injuries Dana had sustained during captivity. She had been repeatedly tortured by her captors. Her right fibula had been snapped in two, the fingers on her left hand broken, her jaw splintered in two places, orbital eye sockets fractured, multiple lacerations, contusions and she had endured having the souls of her feet frequently whipped with a length of thin steel wire. Dana had managed to head butt one of her torturers prior to killing him then the other captors. After freeing the other two soldiers, the threesome had finally escaped to a safe area and made contact with their handler.

This explained another question Sam had for Dana. During her Longevity Service Award ceremony, it was mentioned she had received two Medals of Honour. Sam knew about the origins of one, but not the second. Having been the victim of torture on more than one occasion, she fully understood and sympathised with Dana's averseness to discuss the matter with Cassie. She was about to close off the file, when another incident from two thousand and four, caught her eye.

Dana had been investigated while at the Pentagon for a possible separation from the service. A formal complaint had been raised claiming she was involved in a homosexual relationship with an Army Captain. The investigation concluded there was no case to answer. Lieutenant Colonel Ridley had at the time, been engaged to Army Captain Robert Saunders attached to the Transport Unit. The couple had been cohabiting for six months prior to the complaint. The grievance had been proven to be an act of revenge on the part of an Army Corporal, Renee Asher. Asher had been passed over for a promotion whilst under Dana's command and the Corporal was subsequently dishonourably discharged for making a malicious complaint against a senior ranking Officer.

"Holy fucking Hannah!" was all Sam could manage to say.

Moments later, Cassie stuck her head into the study, "Come on Sam, dishes are done. Dana is having a shower and I am popping a DVD in and making popcorn."

"Be right there Kiddo, just give me a moment."

Cassie didn't move, "I really like Dana, Sam."

"So do I Cassie, so do I."

Sam swiftly closed off the file and shut down the computer, "What flavour popcorn are you making?"

"Caramel."

"Thank you Cass."

Sam grabbed three fresh beers and joined Cassie in the living room. "Which movie did you put in?" she asked as she settled on the couch.

Cassie was sitting on the floor and leaning up against the arm chair, "GI Jane, one of your favourites."

Sam giggled, "Subtle Cass, real subtle."

Dana walked down the stairs dressed in three quarter length black basketball shorts, a sleeveless purple training shirt and no bra.

Sam and Cass both gawked at her as she strutted down the steps. Sam couldn't take her eyes off of Dana's pert breasts. They were perfectly moulded and didn't need the constraints of a bra for support.

Cassie couldn't help herself, "Good lord Dana, if you weren't dating Sam, I would stake a claim. Wow! You have great arms and legs."

Dana laughed, "Well, if it doesn't work out with your mum, I'll keep you in mind as a backup plan." She sat next to Sam on the couch and reached for a beer on the low table.

Sam was still dumbfounded by Cassie's comment. The topic of her sexuality had never been broached. On Cassie's birth planet of Hanka, homosexuality and bisexuality were common and an accepted way of life, but until now, Sam had never entertained the idea that Cassie was anything other than straight.

Cassie looked up at her mother, "Relax Sam, I am not coming onto your girlfriend; I have one on my own to worry about."

"Say what?" exclaimed Sam in a high pitched voice.

"Oh Sam, you are way too easy to stir."

Sam grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed it at Cassie, "You little shit; you had me going for a moment."

Dana burst out laughing, "And this is why I have no children."

"Understandable, this one is going to give me a heart attack."

Cassie stopped laughing long enough to say, "Actually, now that we are on the subject, I am dating a woman."

Sam stopped breathing, "Cassandra, are you serious this time?"

"Yes, I won't tease you anymore. Her name is Reese Connelly. She's the same age as me, has long jet black hair, is really good looking and has the most amazing blue eyes."

"Holy Hannah," whispered Sam.

Cassie couldn't help herself again and announced, "And let's not mention the sex, oh … my … god, absolutely incredible."

"CASSANDRA!" shouted Sam in embarrassment.

"Well Sam, I am only being honest."

"Honesty is good … but … oh crap … I am happy for you Cass."

"Thanks and I am happy for you and Dana, you make a striking couple."

Dana looked anywhere but at Sam, she had nothing.

Cassie stood and said, "Now, before we start the movie, I need to go call Reese and say goodnight to her." She walked off towards the hallway and out onto the deck.

Sam took a moment, "Can you believe that girl?"

Dana looked at Sam, "She is full on that's for sure."

"Full on? I can't keep up with her." Sam shook her head in disbelief.

"At least she got something right."

Sam's face crinkled in question, "And what was that?"

Dana smirked, "We are a striking couple."

Sam reached out and Dana took a hold of her hand, "Yeah we are." She pulled Dana closer until their legs were touching.

"While we have a quiet moment, tell me more about your day?" asked Dana.

"I finished up a couple of projects and cleared out my lab of specimens. What about you?"

"Busy, I ended up performing an appendectomy, three bowel resections, reset a broken arm and stitched up a lacerated shin."

Cassie stepped into the living room, "Did you just say you stitched up a shin?"

"Yes."

"Dana is doing her surgical residency at the Academy Hospital and the Infirmary," explained Sam.

"Shit Dana, you really are amazing and Sam, if you don't marry this woman I am dumping Reese and asking Dana to get hitched."

Sam and Dana both burst out laughing.

After the pair settled down, Sam asked, "Speaking of Reese, how long have you been dating?"

"Eleven months."

Sam was shocked, "Eleven months and I am only hearing about it now?"

"Well, I have been busy."

"So it would seem. Is Reese studying medicine too?" Sam thought it was best to find out as much about Cassie's girlfriend as she could before meeting her.

"Yes she is."

"So when do I get to meet her?"

"You could meet her now if you want."

"What?"

"She lives in Denver or her parents do. She is there now."

"Do her parents know of your existence?"

"Yes and they love me. Reese has been out since high school."

"Well, in that case young lady, you better get back on your phone and invite her over for the barbeque tomorrow."

Cassie punched the air, "All right! Thanks Sam, you are going to love her."

Sam smiled at her daughter's reaction, "If she has you acting like this, I expect I will."

Cassie got up and left the room again.

Dana finished her drink, "Another beer sweetheart?"

"That was the last one honey."

Standing, Dana offered, "Do you want me to go pick up some more?"

"If you like; I think I might need a few more with all this news from Cassie."

"Okay sweetheart, I will just go grab my keys."

-o-

As Dana opened the front door, Cassie returned, "Don't tell me I scared you off?"

"No, just going on a beer run."

"I'll ride shotgun, you need anything else Sam?"

"No Kiddo, beer is fine."

"Won't be long darling," said Dana.

-o-

"Whoa! Nice truck," stated Cassie as she stepped off the front stairs.

"Thank you."

Once Dana had reversed out the drive, Cassie asked, "So, are you in love with my mom?"

Dana admired and liked Cassie's forwardness, "Yes I am, but it's a little complicated."

Cassie sighed heavily, "Let me guess, Sam is holding back?"

"Kind of, but it's not that simple."

"I know she is in love with you. It's in her eyes. She used to look at mom the same way. Dana, you are really good for Sam, she just needs to let go of mom's memory a little. I told her mom would want her to move on."

"Sam and I have had that conversation Cassie, that's why I chose to back off and slow it down."

Cassie was awestruck by the comment, "You did?"

"Yes. I can't hurt Sam and things between us happened too fast. Now we are dating and getting to know all there is about one another. I mean, we know most of the military side but not the private side. I want to know all the good things and the bad. Our relationship is very important to me and I will do all I can to protect it and your mother."

Cassie found a respect for Dana and her words, "I like you Dana Ridley."

"I like you too Cassie."

"Don't give up on her though."

Dana grinned, "Oh I won't; I am in this for the long haul."

"Good. I am just glad she is cool about Reese."

"Yeah it is good. You two have a special bond and it's very admirable. So where do you see things going with Reese."

"Well, this is one of the reasons I came home for the week."

"And?"

"Don't say anything to Sam, I will tell her tomorrow, but Reese and I have both joined the Air Force and will take up Officer's training next year and complete our medical studies."

"Wow Cassie."

"I'm not sure how Sam is going to react."

"She loves you and will be very proud of you no matter what you choose to do in your life," responded Dana honestly.

"I hope so, because the other reason I came home may not sit too well with her."

"Oh this sounds rather ominous." Dana pulled into the vacant parking bay outside the liquor store. "Hold that thought, I'll be right back." She gave Cassie a moment to collect her thoughts and her words.

"All righty."

-o-

Dana placed the case of cold Millers into the back cab minutes later and took her seat, "Now, you were saying?"

"I dropped into Denver yesterday before I came home. I met up with Reese's parents and asked for their permission to marry their daughter."

Dana came to a screeching halt, "Good lord, Sam is going to be beside herself."

"She will be when Reese asks for her consent tomorrow."

Dana laughed at the younger woman's directness, "Sam will be shocked, but she will be overjoyed for the two of you."

"You think?"

"She loves you Cassie and just wants you to be happy and if Reese is the one that brings you that happiness, then Sam will support your relationship. Everything will work out."

"You really think so?"

"Oh yes I do, because you rock girl."

"Coming from you, that is a compliment."

"So have you got a ring for Reese yet?"

"I do," replied Cassie excitedly.

"Excellent."

Cassie changed the subject, "So how come you decided to become a surgeon?"

"Not my idea, I am content with just to being a soldier."

"So why do it?"

"I've been a trained Medic for most of my career and have done all the study and such, but never wanted to become certified. The top brass put in the request and it does make sense to have a surgeon available on missions."

"It does," agreed Cassie. "So you are already licensed then?

"Yes, but once I am finished my residency I return to being a soldier."

"I'd love to see you in action one day. I bet you are an awesome sight in full flight."

Dana laughed, "I don't know about that Cassie, but it does work for your mum."

Cassie giggled, "I bet it does. So are you staying the night?"

"That all depends on how many beers I have."

"I think you should let your hair down and have a few more. By the way, here's a free dating Sam tip, she loves having her feet massaged, especially when watching a movie."

"I thank you most humbly for that information."

"No problem and I will toss you more some another time."

"I look forward to our future collaborations."

"Oh what the heck; here's tip two - she loves to be serenaded."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, mom used to sing to her all the time and I wouldn't see them for hours."

Dana laughed, "You really are being very helpful Cassie."

"Well, I just want you two to be as happy as I am with Reese. I think Sam just needs a little push in the right direction."

"Again, I thank you."

"Welcome, just love her Dana, that's all I ask."

"You don't have to worry about that Cassandra, I love Sam with all I am and will do everything and anything to protect her."

"Shit Dana, you really are a soldier."

Dana laughed, "Yes I am, especially where your mum is concerned."

"Wow, that is so romantic and dare I say, very hot."

Dana roared with laughter, "You crack me up Cassie."

Cassie laughed along, "Thanks."

Dana pulled into the drive, got out and retrieved the beer.

-o-

After Cassie had handed out bottles to Sam and Dana, she sat down on the floor and got comfortable. Dana had settled back on the couch and Sam finally pressed the play button on the remote.

Dana rejoiced, "All right, my favourite movie."

Cassie giggled, "Who would have guessed."

"Works for me," added Sam.

Ten minutes into the movie, Sam changed position on the couch and sat with her back up against the arm rest.

Dana looked at her and smiled, "Put your feet up on my lap sweetie."

Sam stretched out and did.

Cassie took a swig of beer and smiled.

Moments later, Dana gently placed her fingers under Sam's feet and slowly kneaded.

Sam moaned softly, "That feels very nice honey."

"You okay there Sam?" asked Cassie cheekily.

"Oh yeah, just great," replied Sam dreamingly.

"Good to hear," she looked up to Dana and winked.

Dana just grinned widely as Sam surrendered to the strong digits manipulating her feet. She slid down the couch in total relaxation and grinned.

"Thank you Dana, this is so refreshing."

Cassie yawned, "Well, I am off to bed." She stood, collected her empty beer bottle and retreated to the kitchen. Momentarily she returned, leaned over Sam and kissed her goodnight.

"See you in the morning Cass," said Sam.

Cassie leaned over and hugged Dana firmly, "Great to meet you Dana. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Cassie and I've really enjoyed meeting you."

After Cassie had moved up the stairs, Sam swung her feet off Dana's lap and stood, "Another beer?"

"Yes please."

Sam returned and handed a bottle to Dana, "That was a brilliant massage."

"It's a hidden talent."

"Uh huh, I am sure it's one of many." Sam sat back down, "Would you like me to return the favour?"

"No thanks, I don't like having my feet touched."

Sam was just about to ask why, when she remembered Dana's file, "No problem hon. How about you stretch out and put your head on my lap instead?"

"Okay."

When Dana was in position, Sam lightly ran her fingers through wavy strands and within minutes she was asleep. Sam continued to caress her head, reluctant to lose the contact. At some stage, she fell asleep too.

She woke to a hissing blue screen, reached for the remote and turned off the television. Dana was breathing deeply, but muttering softly. Sam started to trace her fingers through her hair again, offering some comfort.

Dana suddenly became restless and her mutterings turned to mumbles.

Sam lowered her head and tried to decipher her words.

"Major D.L. Ridley. Service number three five five two three four."

Sam listened as Dana repeated the sentence over and over.

Dana suddenly became rigid and murmured a phrase Sam recognised as Iraqi Arabic. It was obvious to Sam that Dana was dreaming of her time as a captive. The earlier question from Cassie would have been the catalyst needed to trigger the memory. Sam decided to wake Dana before the dream became a nightmare.

She softly caressed Dana's shoulder, "It's okay baby, time to wake up."

Dana's mumblings turned to soft whimpers and Sam's heart broke. Her caress became firmer and Dana's soft sobs eased until her eyes finally opened. She stared up into the deep blue of Sam's eyes and saw the evidence of tears.

Sam continued to caress Dana's hair, "You were having a bad dream honey."

"I … I … know. Thank you for waking me. I … I … haven't had that dream in years. Thank … you for saving me from it."

"That's okay darling. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes," whispered Dana.

Sam's fingers trailed downwards and along the strong angular jaw and softly caressed Dana's lips.

Dana slowly reached up and gently rubbed the back of Sam's hand. Their eyes remained locked and an understanding of what they had both endured at the hands of others throughout their careers, passed silently between them. At that precise moment, Sam completely surrendered her heart to Dana and Dana wordlessly gave hers to Sam.

Dana reluctantly broke the moment, "As you know, we all have two dossiers, one official the other unofficial and full of deep dark secrets."

"I know and I suspect you have a clearance level to view them?"

"Yes I do, but I haven't looked at yours and I really do need to after the incident of our last mission."

"Oh, you mean the naquadah?"

"Yes, but I wanted to wait for you to tell me about it. I'd like it to be part of our process in learning everything there is to know about each other."

"Okay, then I will tell you everything one day at a time."

"I'd like that Sam. Now I am smart enough to know you have the intelligence to hack into my secret file."

Sam was caught out, "Uh huh, true."

"And I am assuming that was exactly what you were doing in your study while Cassie and I were doing the dishes?"

Sam smiled, "Oh you are good."

Dana returned the smile, "With five years in Intelligence baby you learn a thing or two. Besides, it was something Cassie said to me made me realise you suddenly saw me in a different light and had let go."

"And what did my clever child say?"

"She asked me if I was in love with you and I told her I was then she told me you love me too and you were looking at me the way you used to look at her mum."

"You got me."

Dana smirked, "I hope so."

Sam smiled at her, "Know so Dana."

The brunette continued, "You understand the dark places I have gone to Sam and you know how they sometimes pull you back into their grip to remind you of the horrors you have faced alone."

"I do honey." Her eyes filled with tears. "I feel so close to you right now Dana. I do comprehend and I am here for you."

"Thank you so much sweetheart." Dana brought Sam's hand to her lips and softly kissed her palm. "Did you read the whole file or just the P.O.W. incident?"

"I just read about your capture and the investigation that same year."

"Then I have two stories to tell you."

"Okay, do you want another beer first?"

"No Sam, because once I have finished telling you everything, I am going home."

Sam was surprised by Dana's words, "Oh, I was hoping you would stay."

"It's not the right time for me to stay. Something wonderful has passed between us tonight and I don't want that to influence your decision to ask me to stay. Besides, I am not ready. After I tell you my story, I need to go and do something on my own."

Sam nodded in agreement, "I accept and understand that."

"Thank you. Back in two thousand and four I was handpicked for a Special Ops campaign - a six member Unit. Our mission was to infiltrate a splinter cell with direct links to the Taliban Regime and take them out of the equation. I had been involved in the intelligence gathering side of things for some time, gaining the trust of a local rebel who had invaluable information on the location of the cell. They were a small group, but nevertheless, well connected."

"I noticed you speak Arabic."

"Yes and apparently I blurt it out in my sleep on occasion. When we had a fix on their location, the big boys sent us in. As with most plans, something went wrong. My contact had been compromised and beaten to death. The hostiles were waiting for us. Three of the Unit managed to escape and the rest of us were taken hostage. Because we were covert and off the grid, we were on our own without any immediate support or backup. It took the others four days to get to a safe area and make contact with our handler."

"Holy Hannah," whispered Sam as she returned her fingers to Dana's hair.

Dana smiled at Sam's expression, "Long story short, I was stripped naked and tortured for four days. At the end of the fourth day, one of my captors made a big mistake. He remained alone with me and gave me the opportunity I needed to escape. He stood over me abusing me, taunting me, telling me he was going to fuck and beat me until I was dead. His bravado allowed him to get too close and I head butted his sorry arse. He hit the ground, I manoeuvred myself to the floor and grabbed his knife and I managed to cut my bindings. I also cut myself to shit in the process. As I was hacking the rope from my legs, he came to and I beat him to death with my own bare hands.

"Oh Dana," Sam said with sympathy.

"It's okay Sam; it was my only option because he would have alerted the others. I set my broken leg with some discarded crate wood and rags and eventually found my clothes, socks and boots. I got out of the room with the knife and tracked down the others and I killed them one by one. I located my team mates and we got out of there. It took us five days to get to safety before we could stop moving."

Sam looked down at Dana, "You showed incredible will power and tenacity honey."

"You've been there and you know your mind is the only thing you can rely on to take you away from the pain. I knew Trisha was waiting for me at home and it was that thought that gave me the strength to not give up and wait for an opportunity to escape. It is also the other reason behind my tattoo. I got it the day I was released from hospital. I used to piss my captors off by singing Waltzing Matilda over and over while they whipped my feet. I just zoned off into my own little Australian song and they couldn't follow me there."

"I can relate to that. It was the thought of Janet that got me through when I was captured and tortured."

"Yes, love can be the saviour for us all sometimes. It's ironic, but it was Trisha's love that got me through, but in the end it couldn't save us."

"I am so sorry Dana."

"I'm not. I loved Trisha more than I had ever loved anyone before, but when I returned stateside, our relationship was never quite the same. Trisha had suffered greatly from my experience and we couldn't even talk about it. I was promoted three months after I returned from Afghanistan and a wedge had formed between us. I was aware she was struggling with dealing with what had happened to me and every time I was deployed back into the field, it took a small piece of her love for me. It got worse when one of the Corporals under my command at the Pentagon made the complaint against me when I passed her over for promotion. I had already recommended she be transferred to another section. Corporal Renee Asher was too gung-ho and not suited to the subtleties of Intelligence. She was there for one second and managed to create too many waves amongst her colleagues. By the end of the second week, it was obvious she was more than a little interested in me romantically and behaving in an unprofessional manner."

"Oh I can relate to that."

"I know you can. Asher stepped up the pressure, she actually started to stalk me and Trisha and I grew further apart. The next minute I was given a heads up from a friend that I was about to be investigated and I went into damage control. Bob and I set up our fake engagement, he moved into my apartment, Trisha moved out for a month while Bob and I played happy hetro couple. His partner Tony was very tolerate about the whole deal. After the initial investigation, the case was dismissed and Asher was out of the Army. She eventually joined the Navy, but unfortunately the damage had been done and Trish ended up shattered by the whole business. She came too close to losing her career and a couple of months after that we were done."

"At least you have remained friends."

"Yeah, it took me two years to get over her though, but being friends has been a bonus. In the end, we make better friends than lovers."

"Thank you for telling me all of this."

"You're welcome and I did plan on telling you someday, but I am glad it's all out in the open. You have been very helpful Sam." She sat up then stood, "And on that note, I must be off home."

Sam got to her feet and took Dana by the hand, "You sure I can't convince you to stay?"

Dana looked deeply into Sam's blue eyes and answered, "You could convince me with just your smile, but I really do need to go make peace with my ghosts the only way I know how. I need to do it alone and it won't be a pretty sight."

Sam smiled softly, "Okay and if you need me, you know where I am."

"I know and I thank you for that." Dana cradled Sam's chin and kissed her softly. "I really do love you Sam Carter."

"I know you do and I love you too."

Dana released Sam then retrieved her bag and uniform from upstairs. She kissed Sam again before opening the door, "What time tomorrow?"

"The others will be here around 1700 hours."

"Would you like me to come over earlier and give you a hand?"

"That would be nice, see you then and thanks for a great date."

"And thank you, I had a wonderful time." She made her way to her truck quickly, not looking back at Sam, knowing that if she did, she would not make it home that night.

Dana went for a bike ride for several hours before riding to the base and watching the stars from her vantage point on top of Cheyenne Mountain. Once her head was clear of her conversation with Sam, she rode to the nearest gas station and refuelled before travelling back to her house at a leisurely pace.

-o-

Going inside to the bedroom, Dana exchanged her clothing for a pair of navy blue adidas three quarter basketball shorts, white tank top, socks and trainers. Collecting two bottles of chilled water, she went into the garage and withdrew a picture frame from the storage cabinet and hung it on the wall behind the punching bag.

Dana donned her boxing gloves and took a deep breath. Switching on the stereo, she turned up the volume and focused on the large plague in front of her.

**The Airman's Creed**

**I am an American Airman.  
I am a warrior.**

**I have answered my nation's call.**

**I am an American Airman.  
My mission is to fly, fight, and win.  
I am faithful to a proud heritage,  
A tradition of honour,  
And a legacy of valour.**

**I am an American Airman,  
Guardian of freedom and justice,  
My nation's sword and shield,  
It's sentry and avenger.  
I defend my country with my life.**

**I am an American Airman:  
Wingman, leader, warrior.  
I will never leave an airman behind,  
I will never falter,  
And I will not fail.**

For two hours, Dana repeatedly slammed her fists into the bag, concentrating on each strike, making each and every blow meet its target. Her eyes remained locked on the words in front of her - _I am a warrior_. Nothing else mattered and no other thoughts penetrated her mind as she finally put to rest the demons of her past.

Stepping away from the bag, Dana took off her gloves, strapping and turned off the music. She wiped the perspiration from her brow with a towel before walking to the cupboard and extracting a large metal box. Grabbing her duffle bag and uniform, she entered her house and went upstairs to her bedroom.

Opening the closet, Dana hung up her uniform. Placing her bag on the floor, she opened the metal container and took out the Medal of Honour ribbon and attached it to the top of the ribbon board on her uniform jacket.

Taking out a picture frame, she went downstairs and walked into the living room. Dana placed the Medal of Honour on top of the display cabinet along with her other medals, photographs and mementoes. After four years, she had finally accepted what had happened to her and the consequences of her actions. It was the final chapter in the horror she had burdened herself with for all those years and now it had no control over her and she was truly content again with who and what she was.

-o-

_Chapter 9 is at the bus stop!_


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: If you take the time to read, please review and keep the Muse fed.

* * *

Chapter 9

Sam sat upright with a fright and her whole body was shaking with the terror she had just imagined. She had been dreaming of Dana being held captive and repeatedly beaten. Her heart was racing erratically as she glanced at the bedside clock. It was five minutes past one.

Before she realised what she was doing, she had gotten out of her bed and dressed in underwear, shorts, tee shirt and running shoes. Leaving a message for Cassie in case she was not back before she woke, Sam ran full speed to Dana's. The dream had scared her; in fact she was terrified and needed to know Dana was all right. She wanted to know that the woman she had fallen in love with was safe and unharmed.

Dana stumbled out of bed and padded down the stairs to answer the insistent knocking on her front door. She was surprised to see Sam panting heavily on the other side through the peephole. Quickly opening the door, she asked, "Sam is everything all right? Have you run over here?"

Sam controlled her breathing before replying, "I needed to see you and make sure you were safe." Dana was clearly okay and Sam smiled with relief.

Dana took her early morning visitor by the hand and pulled her inside, "I'm fine."

"I'm so glad Dana," Sam hugged her tightly.

In response, Dana's heart burst with the love she had for the blonde, "Hey now, what's brought all this on darling?"

"I had a nightmare and you were being tortured; I woke up in a panic." Sam started to sob, "They hurt you and I wanted to see for myself that you were okay."

Dana melted, not only had Sam come to her, she had made an admission that touched her very soul, "Baby, you can see I am well. There is no need to cry my Sam."

Sam held on tighter, "I am so relieved you are honey and I have no idea why I am crying."

"I would think it's because of the emotional conversation we had earlier and you are tired my love." She ran her fingers through Sam's lengthy damp hair, "Are you all right?"

"I am now. I better go and let you sleep." Her body shuddered as she tried to stop herself from crying, "I left Cass on her own."

Dana kissed her on the forehead, "I can't sleep now. How about I grab some things for tomorrow and stay with you and hold you until you fall asleep."

Sam's body relaxed slightly, "I'd like that Dana."

"I would too, just give me a few minutes to get organised darling."

"Okay," Sam took the time to regain her composure fully.

Dana raced upstairs and threw some clothing together. Sam was much calmer when she returned to the front door moments later. "Let's go," Dana said while resetting the alarm.

Sam settled into the passenger seat and watched as Dana went to a storage closet. She smiled when Dana retrieved a guitar case.

Placing the instrument into the rear cab along with her bag before getting into the driver's seat, Dana explained, "I promised Jack a song the next time we were all got together."

"I look forward to that."

"Don't sweetheart; I am going to play _"London Bridge Is Falling Down"_."

Sam smiled, "Well, it is a popular ditty."

Moments later, Dana pulled into Sam's drive. The duo entered the house quietly and climbed the stairs to the main bedroom. Sam took a quick shower while Dana sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

Sam exited the bathroom a short time later and climbed into bed.

Dana excused herself and used the ensuite. Sam was lying on her side and facing away from Dana when she returned a few minutes later. She eased onto the mattress and automatically lay on her side, draping an arm protectively around Sam's waist.

Sam pushed back against her, "It's come to my attention that I don't have any bad dreams when you are beside me."

Dana smiled and replied, "Bedside manner I guess."

"I don't think that is it."

"You don't, so what do you think it is? What is your theory Doctor Carter?"

"You know how to soothe me Doctor Ridley."

Dana guffawed, "Well, I've never been told that before, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dana nuzzled into the back of Sam's neck, "You smell nice."

"Mmm, so do you."

Dana kissed Sam's skin, "You taste delicious too."

"Uh huh," murmured Sam.

Dana was highly aroused and pulled back slightly, "Goodnight Sam."

"Dana?" whispered Sam.

"Yes Sam?"

"I'm glad you are here with me."

"I am too, now go to sleep baby."

"Dana."

"Uh huh baby?"

"I'm wide awake."

"I am too," admitted Dana.

Sam placed her hand over Dana's, "Will you be honest with me?"

"I always am baby, what is troubling you?"

"What did you do when you left here earlier?"

"I went for a long ride on my bike and ended up at the mountain then when I returned home I beat the living daylights out of the punching bag. I laid the burdens that I had held deep inside for years to rest Sam. They can't overpower me anymore and I reminded myself of who and what I am. I have you to thank for that."

"I'm glad you have found peace with it honey."

Dana moved in closer and kissed Sam's neck again, "I am too."

"Did you do anything else?"

"Oh, I got my Medal of Honour and ribbon out of storage."

"Good, don't ever be ashamed of what you have done in the Line of Duty my darling."

"I'm not anymore Sam."

"You know, your humble side is very endearing."

"Glad you approve."

"I do and I have only one more question for you."

"Okay."

Sam tightened her hold on Dana's hand and guided it downwards. With her other hand, she lifted the band on her boxers and slipped Dana's hand inside, "Will you make love to me before I drown?"

"Oh bloody hell Sam," Dana replied as her fingers were coated with wetness. "Oh yes darling."

Sam rolled over onto her back and offered herself completely to Dana.

Dana took the invitation and kissed Sam passionately. Her fingers slid over the firm nubbin and Sam climaxed hard after only two strokes.

She giggled in reaction, "You may have noticed, I have been holding out for you."

"I did kind of realise that. Now that we have that out of the way, I intend on making your next one last a little longer."

"Yes please honey."

Dana covered Sam's mouth with her own and hungrily explored.

Within minutes, they were both naked and Dana was lying on top of Sam with their dampness mingling. Dana's breathing was laboured as her clitoris brushed against Sam's for the longest of time.

"Sam," she moaned deeply.

"Yes love?"

"Oh god Sam … baby." Dana increased the tempo of her motion and her arms that were pressed up beside Sam, began to tremble.

"Oh honey," Sam's whole body was shaking. "Oh … holy … crap honey."

"Come with me Sam," begged Dana in a mere whisper.

"Yes … honey … oh … god … huh."

The lovers tumbled head first into the abyss together and held each other until the trembling abated.

After catching her breath, Dana slide downwards, kissing every inch of her beloved's skin. When she arrived at her destination, she slowed her pace and kept Sam teetering on the edge for over fifty minutes.

"Honey … please … oh god Dana … I … oh … god … let me … come … please Dana … please," pleaded a panting Sam.

Dana assented and quickly took her lover over the rim and held her tightly as the tremors violently wracked through her body.

"You should get a medal for that," Sam suggested once she had regained her senses.

Dana giggled, "So should you baby. Are you ready for sleep?"

"Holy Hannah no, I haven't finished with you yet."

"Oh goody, I am all yours Sam."

"Mine?" asked Sam in that husky, dripping with sex voice.

"Oh god yes Sam, all yours baby."

"Are you my warrior?"

"Oh baby you know it."

"And I am forever yours."

"Oh god Sam yes, always my love."

Finally Sam had surrendered her guilt in words to Dana and they spent the next two hours dominating each other's bodies and possessing each other's love. Exhaustion finally won them over just after four thirty.

-o-

Dana grabbed the weight that was on top of her before she had even opened her eyes. She knew Sam's physique too well to recognise it wasn't her. She was in assault mode immediately and threw the body onto the bed and straddled it ready to attack.

Looking down into the face of her lover's daughter, she withdrew her fist from its strike position. Dana's frame was tangled up in the sheet and she pulled it closer to her chest.

"Stand down soldier," joked Cassandra.

"Sorry Cassie, I was asleep and I didn't know it was you." She eased off the younger woman and rolled onto her back, keeping the sheet tightly in place. Nudity wasn't usually an issue with Dana, but with Cassie it was an entirely different story.

"It's cool Dana, Sam actually warned me not to jump on you, now I know why."

"You should listen to your mum. I could have really hurt you just then."

"Yeah, but you could have fixed me up after too."

Dana laughed at the analogy, "True, so where is your gorgeous mother?"

"She's downstairs making a late breakfast."

"I hope it's pancakes because she makes great ones."

"That she does, so come on. We are waiting for you so we can eat."

"In that case, how about you scoot out of here, so I can get up with some dignity?"

Cassie tittered, "So you are totally naked under the covers then?"

"Yes I am."

"Way to go Wonder Woman." Cassie got off the bed and made for the door with her laughter lingering.

Dana waited until the door closed before getting out of bed and showering.

-o-

Cassie skipped into the kitchen, "You were right about not jumping on Dana."

Sam turned around in alarm and quickly inspected her daughter, "Are you okay?"

Grinning, Cassie put her mother at ease, "I am fine, but god, she is so strong."

Sam returned her attention to the stove, "You are lucky she didn't hurt you."

"She said the exact same thing while she had me pinned down on the bed."

Sam spun around again and faced her, "Honey, Dana is Special Ops trained and you need to be careful."

The colour drained out of Cassie's face, "Oh I didn't know that. She really is the female version of Uncle Jack, isn't she?"

"In more ways than one," replied Sam as she turned her attention back to the pancakes.

The younger woman stood behind her mother and hugged her, "By the way, I am glad you two have taken your relationship to another level."

Sam turned to Cassie, "Pardon?"

"Sam you are bouncing around the kitchen and Dana was naked in your bed, so one and one makes sex."

Sam's face blushed bright red.

Cassie squeezed her again, "I am ecstatic for you, she loves you Sam and I know you love her, so relax and enjoy."

"I intend to Cass and you are right, I am in love with her."

"So don't forget to tell her every day."

"I won't daughter of mine." Sam said as she cuddled back, "I love you Cass."

"I love you too mom."

Dana entered the room "I heard there were some pancakes being made down here." She stood next to Sam, placed a hand on her left hip and kissed her on the cheek, "I have to apologise for nearly assaulting your daughter."

Sam leaned in and kissed her on the lips, "No need to be sorry, she was warned. Grab a seat; it's time to eat honey."

"I love your breakfasts."

Sam tittered, "You can hardly call it breakfast; it's ten past two."

"In that case, thank you so much for letting me sleep in." Dana captured Sam's lips for a brief moment.

In response, Sam rubbed the small of Dana's back, "You had a long week and you needed some quality sleep."

"I certainly did." Dana took a seat next to Cassie while Sam brought the food to the table.

-o-

Cassie quickly finished eating, "Sam, I need to get going to Denver and pick up Reese. Can I borrow your bike?"

"Sure, just be careful."

Dana placed a hand on Sam's, "Cassie can take my truck if you prefer?"

Cassie looked at Sam and smiled sweetly as she tried to keep the excitement out of her voice, "Oh that would be a safer option."

"You sure honey?" asked Sam of Dana.

Dana caressed the back of Sam's hand, "I am certain. Cassie, the keys are on the left bedside table in your mom's bedroom."

Cassie stood up and hugged Dana, "Thanks, I'll drive real careful." She ran out of the kitchen.

Sam leaned over and kissed Dana longingly, "Thank you sweetheart. Cassie is an excellent bike rider, but I won't worry quite as much now."

"She'll be okay baby. How about we clean up? Is there anything we need to prepare for dinner?"

"You could teach me how to make that wonderful steak marinate of yours?"

"Consider it done my Sam."

Cassie returned to the kitchen and hugged them both goodbye.

-o-

When the couple were finished in the kitchen Dana inquired, "Do you need anything else done sweetheart?"

"No, that's it for now honey."

Dana wrapped her arms around the blonde, "So we have a couple of hours to ourselves?"

"No, Cassie will be back within an hour."

"Baby, Cassie won't be back here for a while, trust me?"

Sam raised her eyebrows, "And why is that?"

Dana kissed her way down the full length of Sam's strong neck, "Because I think they will be looking for some time to be alone."

"Oh, I get you now. I think I may be a little distracted and can't think straight."

"In that case, let's go to bed and work on your concentration skills."

Sam's reply was husky, "Works for me honey."

-o-

Covering her mouth, Dana yawned, "So is that beautiful mind of yours in perfect working order now?"

Sam snickered, "You seem to have healed me Doctor."

"Good, want to share a shower with me?"

Sam moaned and replied seductively, "Love to."

Dana unfolded her muscular legs from around Sam's and got out of bed and reached for her hand.

Sam grasped onto Dana's fingers, "I love you."

Dana's heart filled with emotion as she replied, "I adore you sweetheart."

"The guys will be here in an hour," noted Sam while checking the time.

Dana grinned devilishly, "Plenty of time for me to help you with your shower."

Sam giggled, "You are going to wear me out woman."

"To quote Cameron, _"That's what I'm talking about." _"

-o-

Sam dressed in beige long legged shorts, light blue tank top and an unbuttoned floral shirt while Dana slipped into a pair of Raptor's basketball shorts and a form fitting Australian Wallabies' Rugby jersey.

Sam's eyes smouldered as she looked Dana up and down, "Holy Hannah! You look so good."

Dana grinned at the remark, "So do you sweetie."

"I see you were correct about Cassie."

Dana laughed briefly, "Sweetheart, she is twenty one while we are in our late thirties and can't keep our hands off each other, so it was just simple maths."

Sam smirked, "Good lord, I hope she knows what she is doing?"

"She knows Sam, she is an intelligent woman."

"I guess I just have to trust in her?"

"Yes baby and support her decisions."

"I will."

"Come on, let's go downstairs."

Sam pulled Dana to her, "Thank you for being patient."

"I told you I would wait and it wasn't that long."

Sam nodded, "Honey, I have a question for you."

Dana tittered, "I like your queries, what is it sweetheart?"

"Can we continue to date?" Sam trailed her fingers through Dana's hair.

"That was my plan."

"Good because I really like our outings," confessed Sam.

"I do too." Dana led Sam downstairs and smiled when she heard her truck pull into the drive.

Sam squeezed Dana's hand, "I never thought I'd see this day. I still can't believe Cassie is dating a woman."

"You didn't see it coming did you darling?"

"Crap no!"

"Come on, let's go into the kitchen, act casual and take some of the pressure off the girls. I'll even shout you a beer."

Sam ran her fingers down Dana's face and assented, "Sounds good."

As Dana handed Sam a beer, the front door opened and Cassie boisterously called out, "SAM!"

"We are in the kitchen."

Dana gave Sam one last hug before moving to the side, "Showtime sweetheart and you will do just fine."

Sam gave Dana a smile and responded, "I know, you have my six."

"I always will my love."

The couple stepped out from behind the counter as Cassie entered holding the hand of a younger Demi Moore look-alike. Reese stood as tall as Cassie at five foot eight, with long black hair and sparkling blue eyes. Cassie let go of her hand and said, "Sam, Dana, I'd like to you meet Reese Connelly."

Sam shook the offered hand and smiled.

Reese had a firm handshake, "Pleased to meet you Colonel Carter." She extended her hand to Dana, "And you too Brigadier Ridley."

"It's nice to meet you too," replied Sam.

"Hello Reese and Carter's rule number one - no rank in the house," added Dana.

Cassie and Reese both laughed with relief and relaxed a little. Reese was going to say something about Dana's accent, but thought better of it. She immediately engaged Sam in conversation instead, while Dana pulled Cassie aside.

"You want a beer?" she asked.

"Love one," replied Cassie nervously.

Dana opened the fridge and handed over a bottle, "Excuse me Reese, would you like a beer?"

"Yes please," she returned to her conversation with Sam.

"Sam, are you ready for a fresh one?"

Sam turned to Dana with a smile, "Not just yet my love."

Dana tingled all over. She treasured the moments when Sam called her that. Placing a hand on Cassie's right shoulder, she recommended, "How about you and I go out to the deck and give them some privacy?"

Cassie's hands were shaking as she nodded, "Okay, shit I'm so nervous."

Dana reassured the young woman, "It will all be good Cassie."

After settling into their seats, Dana broached the subject that was contributing to Cassie's nervousness. "Is the plan for Reese to ask your mum as soon as possible?"

"Yes, so thanks for bringing me out here."

"You're welcome and Sam was fairly anxious about meeting Reese."

Cassie laughed, "I think I more than shocked her a little last night."

"That you did. She had no idea about your liking for women."

"I know. I've dated a couple of guys, just to be sure and I am more than positive."

Dana raised her beer, "Here's to you Cassie."

"Thanks, so when did you know you were gay?"

"I've known for as long as I can remember. I had my first crush on the girl next door when I was five."

"Did you ever date guys?"

"Yeah, I did at high school, but never anything serious. Guys just didn't interest me in the romantic sense. They were better friends than date material."

"It was the same with me. There was always something missing, a connection, a bond, but I definitely found it with Reese."

"I understand what you are saying."

"Do you mind if I ask you another personal question?"

"No, go ahead."

"Last night when I asked you about your ribbon, you were evasive with your reply, so I looked it up on the computer this morning."

"So you've inherited your mother's skill of hacking into top level Pentagon files?"

"Well yes, but only those stored on the main frame at SGC. I'm sorry to bring it up; you aren't going to tell on me are you?"

"Of course not, but I should warn you not to do it again Cassie, especially now that you have enlisted. It would mean instant dismissal and serious jail time. If you ever need to know anything just ask me, at least I can do it legally. Besides, your mother will have higher level clearance by Monday?"

Cassie inquired curiously, "How so?"

"Just a little something I can organise and her recent promotion helps."

"Wow! You are so cool and I won't hack in again, I swear."

"Good to hear and you are pretty cool yourself. On the other matter, I spent four days behind enemy lines and I don't mind talking about it now. Your mother helped me find my peace with it last night."

"You have experienced a lot in common with Sam haven't you?"

"I have, but your mother has been through much more than me Cassie."

Cassie smiled broadly, "I'm very proud of her. She makes me laugh some times because she is totally unaware or affected by what she has accomplished throughout the years. She is an amazing woman and I love her so much."

"Yeah that she is and she could never be accused of being egotistical."

Cassie giggled and retorted, "Shit no."

Dana took a long sip of beer, "So when do you plan on dropping the Air Force bombshell?"

"Reese volunteered to enlighten Sam, but I think I should go inside and be there to lend morale support."

"Good thinking and the best of luck."

Cassie stood up and went inside.

Dana checked her watch; the guys were due any minute and their reaction to Cassie's announcements were going to be interesting to say the least. She chuckled to herself for several minutes while drinking.

-o-

Reese approached Sam immediately and asked, "I was wondering if I could have a quiet word with you?"

Sam noticed the slight shake in Reese's hands as she took the beer from Dana, "Sure." She watched Dana and Cassie go outside and had the feeling this was about to become a serious conversation. "Why don't we go into the living room and get comfortable?"

"That would be nice."

Moving into the other room, Sam sat opposite Reese on the couch, "What's on your mind?"

Reese drank from the beer bottle before answering, "I know Cassie more than stunned you last night when she revealed my existence and the nature of our relationship."

Sam laughed, "She did, I had no clue she was dating a woman."

"Yeah, Cassie told me that too. I wanted to tell you that this is not an experimental phase she is going through. I'm not the first woman she has been with."

Sam gasped loudly, "Really?"

"No, there have been several others."

"But she's dated guys?"

Reese nodded, "Cass wanted to be sure of her sexuality. Most of us have done exactly the same thing. Cass is sure now, has been for the past year."

Sam raised her eyebrows, "I can't disagree with you there and Cass always looks at things logically."

Reese smiled, "Yes she does."

Suddenly, Sam felt at ease with Reese's honesty, "I'm glad we had this chat."

"Me too, but there is more I wish to discuss."

Sam's ease evaporated, "More?"

"I love your daughter with all my heart and she loves me and I want to ask for your permission to marry her."

"Marry? Holy Hannah!" Sam saw the love Reese felt for her child in her eyes and quickly added, "Oh boy, yes you have my consent and my blessings."

Reese's face lit up, "Thank you Col … Sam."

Sam stood up as did Reese and drew her into an embrace, "Just love her with all you have Reese."

"I already do, she is my life."

Sam started to cry, "Thank you and don't forget to tell her every day."

Reese's tears began to tumble down her face as well, "I already do and she tells me the same."

Cassie walked in to find them crying, "I assume everything is okay in here?"

Reese reached for her hand, "Everything is fantastic baby."

Sam pulled Cassie into the hug, "Congratulations Little One."

Cassie burst into tears; she hadn't been called that in years, "Oh mom thank you."

After a moment of silence, Sam broke from the cuddle, "Okay, let's dry our eyes. The guys will be here soon, when do you plan on telling them your news?"

Cassie wiped her eyes, "I'll make a simple announcement after dinner if that's okay?"

"That sounds fine honey. I better get the camera ready. Holy Hannah this is going to be fun."

"Before you get too carried away, there is something else we need to discuss."

Sam brought her left hand up to her chest, "Cassie, you are trying to give me that heart attack, aren't you?"

Cassie giggled then turned serious, "Reese and I have both joined the Air Force. We start at the Officers Academy beginning of next year."

"Oh Cassandra, your mother would be so proud of you," the tears began to flow again. "And I am very proud of you."

Cassie hugged Sam tightly, "I know." She took a moment to collect herself, "We are waiting for Congress to pass the new same-sex rights Bill before we marry."

"That's a great idea. That Bill is going to change the face of the military that's for sure."

"Yes it will, maybe you and Dana could make it a double wedding?"

Sam gently slapped her daughter on the shoulder, "It's a bit early for that kind of talk young lady."

Cassie, Reese and Sam all broke out into laughter.

-o-

Dana heard the hilarity coming from inside the house and smiled. She thought it was now safe to enter the kitchen and grab another beer.

Sam caught sight of her as she passed by, "Hey honey."

Dana looked in her direction, "Hey yourself."

"Come in here, Cassie and Reese have some news to share." Sam was absolutely glowing.

Dana retrieved four beers and entered the living room.

Cassie turned to Sam and explained, "Mom, Dana already knows, she was my sounding board last night."

Dana slipped a hand onto the small of Sam's back, "True and congratulations Reese."

"Thank you."

Sam leaned into Dana, "You sneak."

"I'm guilty as charged ma'am. Now if you will excuse me, I'm off to the liquor store. We need some champagne to celebrate this auspicious occasion."

Sam rubbed Dana's hip, "Take my wallet honey."

"I got it covered baby, see you soon."

-o-

Jack and Sara pulled into the drive and Cassie went screaming out the door. Sara was engulfed by her arms as she stepped out of the F250 truck.

"Aunt Sara!"

Sara's face lit up, "Cassie, look at how all grown up you are."

"I missed you and I think it's awesome that you and Uncle Jack have remarried."

"I do too Cassie. Come on let's get inside and catch up."

Jack chimed in, "So do I get some of that action too Kiddo?"

Cassie jumped on Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Always Uncle Jack. Come on, I have someone I want you to meet."

Jack and Sara weren't surprised when introduced to Reese. Both had always suspected Cassie was gay and were just happy to see her content and obviously in love.

Daniel, Teal'c and George arrived a short time later and the trio showed no signs of astonishment at the introduction of Reese as Cassie's girlfriend.

After everyone became comfortable on the deck, Dana returned and Sam met her in the kitchen.

"How you going?" asked Dana.

"Great. Apparently, I was the only one shocked to find out my daughter is a lesbian."

Danna giggled then pecked Sam on the nose, "Parents are the last to know anything sweetheart."

"It would appear so."

Dana placed three chilled bottles of champagne in the fridge and Sam inquired, "Are you planning on a big night honey?"

"It's not every day your girlfriend's daughter gets engaged to the girl of her dreams, so yes."

"True, so what's in the box on the counter?"

"It's your favourite dessert."

Sam hugged Dana, "Oh boy, you really do know how to spoil me."

"Yes I do, now kiss me."

Sam pressed her soft lips to Dana's. The kiss was lengthy and satisfying.

"You better stop kissing me like that," murmured Dana once they separated.

"Why is that?" teased Sam.

"Because your lips are very intoxicating and I will have to race you upstairs to make love to you."

"In that case, I will cease and desist."

Sam's smile turned into a pout, "Party pooper."

"Come on, let's go join the others before I whisk you upstairs myself."

Dana laughed all the way out to the porch. After greeting everyone with hugs and kisses, she sat down next to Sam and reached for her hand. The world was a wonderful place on June 21st, particularly in Colorado Springs.

-o-

Reese was given the third degree, while Sam quietly took in the ambiance. Cassie was radiating a happiness Sam had not seen in a long time while Jack and Sara were positively glowing and Daniel was smiling and laughing as were Teal'c and George. Dana was her usual beautiful self and Sam was completely content.

She leaned into Dana's ear and whispered, "I love you."

Dana smiled at her sweetly then bellowed, "CARTER'S RULE NUMBER SIX."

"Holy Hannah, I didn't expect you to pull out that one on me."

"Hey, I live by your house rules."

Jack laughed, "There you go Carter and we are all waiting."

"I just told Dana I loved her, satisfied?"

"Hell yeah," cheered an upbeat Cassie.

"Say where is Cam?" asked Sam, changing the topic.

"He went back home to his parent's farm in Auburn to spend some time with them. He has a mission on Monday and wanted to see then beforehand," replied Daniel."

"All right then, he's excused."

Jack said, "That's a fancy pair of shorts you have on Dana."

Dana looked downwards and responded, "Thanks Jack."

"Do you play?" he inquired.

"I certainly do."

Jack looked around the table, "Kids, I think it is time we introduce Dana and Reese to our version of backyard basketball."

Jack, Teal'c, Daniel and George teamed up and took on the women. After an hour of play, the guys admitted defeat at fifty two points to forty four.

As the grouping made their way back to the deck, Cassie told Jack, "Psst Uncle Jack, Reese played ball for State."

Jack roared with laughter, "Now you tell me Kiddo and Dana you are no rookie either."

"Nope, can't say I am Jack. I played for the Air Force team back in Australia and here. I try to get involved with a team wherever I am stationed."

"Are there any more sporting prowess we should be aware of before I offer up another challenge?"

"Well I hope you guys like ice hockey, because come winter that is where you will find me."

"Lucky for you, we all play in the local league," remarked Daniel.

"Cool, I look forward to that."

"Which team do you follow in the National League Dana?" asked Teal'c.

"Maple Leafs."

"That is a fine choice Dana, I like the Vancouver Canucks."

"I see a pattern forming here Dana," chimed in Daniel.

"Yeah, I have a soft spot for Toronto, but I am fast becoming very fond of Colorado."

"So why the soft spot?" inquired Sara.

"My ex hails from there and I spent quite a lot of time there watching the Leafs, Blue Jays and the Raptors."

"We will have to organise some games for us to attend here," suggested Jack.

"Count me in, I love my sport," confirmed Dana.

George turned to Dana, "We have the base softball tournament coming up in July; it would be good to have you on one of the teams Dana."

"That sounds good to me George."

"Only if she plays on our team, I'm not going up against her," joked Jack. "She can take Cameron's spot as he will have to play with SG-6 this year."

Dana sniggered at the suggestion, "It's a deal Jack."

"Can you play?" asked Teal'c.

"I've been known to play a little."

"You want me to grill Sam?" asked George as he stood up from the table.

"That would be great, thanks." Sam got to her feet and went into the kitchen.

Jack followed closely behind her, "So how are you Carter?"

"I am excellent Jack."

"It sure looks like it. Everything all sorted out with Dana?"

"Oh yes. I finally let go of my ghost Jack and I'm very happy and Cassie is happy, you and Sara are happy, so life is fantastic and I am thoroughly enjoying myself."

Jack hugged her firmly, "It sure is Carter and George has placed me in charge of training the rookies, so everything is sweet."

"That's great news."

"Yep and I get to pick and choose which missions I go on."

"Perfect Jack and I love having you back."

"Works for me Carter, come on you owe me a beer."

Opening the fridge, Sam handed Jack a bottle along with a tray of steak then he returned to the deck.

Cassie walked in seconds later, "Mom, I can't wait until after dinner, can we tell them now?"

"Sure you can honey, it's your announcement."

"Okay, I'll just grab Reese."

"I'll fetch the glasses if you take care of the champagne? I'm so pleased for you Little One."

"Me too." She raced outside and quickly came back with Reese. "You ready sweetheart?"

"Always honey," replied a smiling Reese.

Sam retreated from the kitchen and went outside carrying the nine champagne flutes that Dana had purchased.

"Whoa Sam, we celebrating something special?" asked Jack.

"Yes, we are." Sam passed around the glasses and took a seat beside Dana.

Cassie and Reese stepped onto the deck holding hands and carrying two bottles of Bollinger, "Everyone, I just want to thank you all for making Reese feel welcome here today and for accepting her into our little family. Also, Reese and I have signed up with the Air Force and will be starting our Officer's training next January and finally, we would like to announce our engagement."

The porch erupted with an avalanche of hollers, screams, kisses, hugs, tears and congratulations. Sam and Dana sat back holding hands and gleefully smiling and after everyone had taken their seats, Cassie and Reese opened the bottles and filled the glasses.

Sam stood and raised her glass, "To Cassandra and Reese, may your love fly true and keep you safe within its wings."

"To Cassandra and Reese!" responded the others.

It was Jack's turn next, "Cassie and Reese, love to you both and best wishes for a wonderful life together."

"Thanks Uncle Jack. Reese and I have already discussed our wedding plans and when the time comes Grandpa George, we would be honoured if you would give me away along with Grandpa Jacob."

George hugged both Cassie and Reese, "It would be my pleasure ladies."

"Daniel and Teal'c, we will be asking Cameron also, but we would love to have you two form my wedding party."

Daniel and Teal'c both agreed and cuddled the engaged couple again.

Cassie placed a comforting hand on Sara's shoulder, "Aunt Sara, will you be my Matron of Honour?"

Sara took Cassie's hand, "You can count on me."

Dipping her head at Jack, Cassie pointed out, "That leaves you to be my best man Uncle Jack."

Jack got to his feet and embraced her, "It would be an honour Cassandra."

Before long, the third bottle of champagne was cracked open and Dana excused herself.

George followed her into the kitchen and she said, "Emotional day isn't it?"

"Sure is. I read Major Townsend's report on you yesterday. His is very impressed with your surgical skills."

"I'm glad he is satisfied."

"I am too Dana. Now, it's time for me to start cooking."

"George, can you just let Sam know I'm off to buy some more champagne?"

"No worries Dana. Are you all right to drive?"

"Yeah, I've only had two beers and a sip of bubbly."

"Drive safe."

-o-

Twenty minutes later, Sam checked her watch for the third time.

"She'll be okay Sam," said Cassie. "She's probably just caught up in traffic."

"I'm sure you are right," replied Sam unconvincingly.

Two minutes later, Sam's phone rang, it was Dana. "Honey, are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

Dana's breathing was heavy on the other end, _"Don't panic baby, but there has been an accident."_

"Accident!" exclaimed Sam.

Everyone stopped talking and listened in. Cassie reached for her mother's hand as Dana spoke calmly, _"Please listen to me."_

"Okay, I'm listening."

_"Good, now I am fine. I wasn't in my truck at the time. An eighteen wheeler lost control and ploughed into the car park. I have been here assisting the Paramedics."_

"Paramedics?"

_"Sam sweetheart, I wasn't injured. A couple of people got banged up pretty bad and they are on their way to hospital. I am ten minutes out."_

Exhaling loudly, Sam said, "I'm glad you are okay and I love you so much."

_"I love you too sweetie, see you soon."_

"Bye."

Sam was shaking as she closed her phone, "An eighteen wheeler ran into the car park, Dana is fine. She has been helping with the injured."

Cassie hugged her mother, "She is okay mom and there is no need to worry."

Sam nodded, "I know and I'm all right. She is ten minutes away, so I'm just going to wait out front."

Cassie patted Sam on the arm, "Sure mom, you go ahead."

Sam sat on the front steps and thought, _"This is worse than waiting for people to return off-world."_

-o-

Several minutes later, a cab pulled up in the drive and Sam flew off the stairs. She opened the door and Dana got out. Sam didn't care who saw, she pulled Dana into her arms and kissed her passionately.

Dana surrendered to the contact and kissed her back zealously.

Sam pulled away moments later, "You sure you are okay?"

"Sweetie, I wasn't near the car park at the time; I was inside the store. Hang on, let me grab my gear." She reached inside the cab and retrieved a case of champagne and her field Med Kit. After paying the cabbie, she closed the door.

Sam took the kit from her, "How bad is your truck?"

"It's rooted."

With a screwed up face, Sam asked, "Pardon?"

"Translated, that means fucked; Frieda is gone. The truck ran right over the top of her."

"Holy Hannah honey!" exclaimed Sam. "You loved that truck."

"Yeah, but she will live on sweetie." Dana reached into her shorts pocket and withdrew a Ford badge.

"Oh darling, I am so sorry."

"Sweetheart it is okay and trucks can be replaced."

Sam opened the door for Dana. They went into the kitchen and Dana placed several bottles of bubbly into the fridge. She grabbed another two and headed for the deck.

Sam pulled her back, "Honey, I love you."

"I love you too Sam and am sorry you got scared."

Sam smiled crookedly, "Honey, I'm just glad my warrior is all right."

Dana's eyes glistened as she smiled, "I love it when you call me that."

"I get a kick out of it too."

Dana pulled Sam in closer and looked into her eyes, "Sam, you are my soldier, my warrior, my love, my heart and my saviour."

Sam tittered, "Oh god, you are such a romantic goof."

Dana winked, "Only for you."

She was greeted with a series of hugs and kisses when she stepped outside. Even Teal'c kissed her on the cheek as he engulfed her in a bear hug. She refilled everyone's glass and said, "Cheers everyone."

"Much damage to your truck?" asked Jack.

"She's a write off," replied Dana sombrely.

"That's a shame she was a beauty."

"Better her than me."

"Oh honey, what about your guitar, it was in the back?" inquired Sam.

Dana reached into her pocket, withdrew a plectrum and passed it to Sam.

"Oh Dana no."

"Sorry Jack, you have to wait for another time for me to treat you to a tune."

"Hey, as long as you are okay, the song can wait."

Sam noticed that Dana had not settled since sitting down and was fidgeting, "Honey, are you alright?"

"I'm just having another adrenalin rush baby, if you'll just excuse me for a few minutes, I need to burn it off."

-o-

Dana took off at a slow trot for her home. She was at full pace by the time she reached her front door. Running upstairs to her bathroom, she took a shower and once the adrenalin had worked its way out of her system, she turned off the water.

After dressing in a pair of beige cargo shorts and a black Blue Jays jersey, she made her way into the study. She grabbed the guitar case containing a twelve string ovation and started out for Sam's. She was in need of some relaxation therapy and playing guitar always worked.

George was placing the steaks on the table as she walked up the backstairs.

Jack looked up at her, "Sweet, entertainment is back on."

"I do play requests Jack and yours is up first."

Chuffed, Jack replied, "Thanks Dana."

Sam appeared carrying the salad, "Glad to see you made it back in time." She reached for the light panel and illuminated the deck. "Right, here are the sleeping arrangements for the evening. George, you have the spare room. Jack, you and the lovely Sara have my room, Cassie of course you and Reese have your room, Teal'c sofa and Daniel you get the floor."

"What about you and Dana?" asked Cassie.

"We have a special arrangement."

Dana smiled at Jack, "See I am special too Jack."

"You must be my long lost twin," joked Jack light heartedly.

The group of friends erupted into laughter while Cassie went into the kitchen and returned with more champagne, "God I have missed being here for this."

"Well, we have missed you Cass," replied Daniel.

"Say Daniel, what's all this business I hear about you dating the base CMO?"

"Well it's true and I'm having a good time."

"About bloody time," teased Cassie. "How is that gorgeous family of yours Teal'c?" she asked.

"They are well. I am due to visit them next week."

"Give them my love."

"That I will indeed do for you Cassandra."

"So Cass, any preference on where you would like to be stationed after training?" asked Sara.

"Here would be good. Reese's family lives in Denver and mine live here, so I wouldn't mind working at the Academy hospital and Reese has her own ideas."

"Yeah, front line for me. I want to get my hands dirty."

Jack laughed, "Sounds like a good candidate for SGC George."

George grinned, "Indeed she does son."

"SGC?" inquired Reese with a knocked brow.

George looked at Cassie, "I guess you need to explain that one to your fiancée. She is part of the family now and needs to know."

"I was going to ask you tonight about disclosing that little bit of information."

"What are you all talking about?" asked a bewildered Reese.

"I'll explain it all to you later sweetheart, but you have to promise to keep it to yourself, you can't even talk about it to your parents."

Reese was flabbergasted, "Say what?"

Jack interjected, "Reese, let me shed a little light on what Cass is trying to tell you. You have already signed up for the Air Force and as such are bound to the secrecy clause. When we mentioned the SGC we were referring to the Stargate Command. It is a top secret facility located under the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. The work we do there is classified and not to be discussed outside of the base or amongst those not involved in the project."

"Holy shit!" responded a shocked Reese.

George grinned then continued, "Jack and I are both in positions where we can offer you the opportunity to join the Stargate Project once your Officer's training is completed."

Reese finished her drink and poured another, "Good lord, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything at the moment Reese, let Cassie fill you in with the details and when the time comes, if you are interested, I'm sure we can pull a few strings between us," added Jack.

"I hope so Uncle Jack," replied Cassie.

Reese needed to know more, her interest was well and truly piqued, "So let me get this right? You all are in the same unit?"

Sam answered, "Yes. We are all part of a team called Stargate-1, SG-1 for short. There are twenty five teams in total and we explore new worlds."

"New worlds, like in space travel?"

"Yes Reese," clarified Daniel. "We jump through a device known as a Stargate which initiates a temporary wormhole into space."

Reese was overwhelmed by the information, "Holy mother of god, I would love to be a part of all that."

Cassie took a firm hold of Reese's hand, "Sweetheart, I will explain the rest to you later."

Teal'c took off his Canuck's tuque and revealed his forehead and gold tattoo to Reese.

Reese eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Wow!"

Teal'c looked to Cassie, "Should I explain?"

Cassie nodded, "Go ahead Uncle Teal'c."

Sam interpolated, "Cassie, you sure you don't want to tell Reese in private?" She knew Cassie would have to explain her origins to Reese sooner rather than later.

"No mom, it is okay and Reese needs to know."

Reese looked at Cassie, "Let me guess, Teal'c you are not from earth?"

"No I am not. I am Jaffa. I was once the First Prime of the false Goa'uld god Apophis. The gold tattoo on my forehead denotes my previous position with the Goa'uld."

Reese's jaw dropped, "O … kay. None of that makes any sense to me."

Dana took pity on Reese, "Don't worry, you and I can learn all about it together. I have no idea about a lot of this either except for the fact I do know about the race called the Goa'uld and Teal'c's origins."

Reese laughed, "It's a deal Dana. Looks like I'm going to have some homework to do in the coming months."

"Yes you are sweetheart and sorry to spring all this on you," apologised Cassie.

"It's all cool honey. Sounds all very interesting and I look forward to learning more."

"There is one more thing you need to know about the Stargate," added Cassie anxiously.

Reese looked at her girlfriend and replied, "I think I can guess some of what you are about to tell me."

Cassie smiled, "Go ahead."

Reese smirked, "Okay, first off you talk in your sleep sometimes and you often mention a place called Hanka. I know you told me you were born in Ontario, yet you have no trace of a Canadian accent. You also told me Sam and Janet adopted you when you were eleven, so you should still have an accent. Lastly, you have nightmares about your parent's death and it doesn't involve a car accident. Am I on the right track?"

Jack chuckled, "Oh Cassie, you have found yourself a very smart fiancée."

Cassie giggled, "Indeed I have and yes Reese, you are correct. I was born on a world called Hanka. I was the only survivor when the planet had been contaminated with a deadly virus. The Stargate teams were trying to save my people but to no avail. My home world had been used for genetic experiments by the Goa'uld Nirrti. She was trying to develop a genetically advanced human host, called a Hok'taur. Everyone was killed including SG-7, who were there doing scientific research. Sam returned to Earth with me in an attempt to save me." Cassie was overcome with the memory and started to cry.

Reese hugged her closely and comforted her.

Sam took over telling the story, "Cass was very ill at the time and Janet worked tirelessly on trying to save her. Janet eventually discovered Cass had been implanted with a naquadah bomb in an attempt to blow up the SGC's Stargate. Cass was a walking time bomb and to save everyone else, we as in SG-1, had to take her to a nearby underground facility with a nuclear bunker and leave her there while the bomb detonated. I couldn't leave her there on her own, so I went back and stayed with her. There was a flash of light and no explosion. After being examined by Janet, it was discovered that the bomb had been absorbed inside Cass's body. Because of my work schedule and uncertainty of my availability, Janet agreed to adopt Cass and once we became a couple I also adopted her a few years later."

"Jesus fucking shit!" said an awestruck Reese. She hugged Cassie tighter, "I'm so glad you survived and I love you no matter where you were born. You are still my Cass."

Cassie cried harder and Sam stood and hugged them both.

Dana excused herself and went to sit on the front stairs. She needed some time alone to absorb all the data without interruption or distraction. She tried to process all the information about Cassie. _"Shit! There is so much to learn," _she thought to herself. She was looking up at the stars when she felt a familiar hand on her right shoulder.

"Are you okay honey?"

"I'm good Sam. I just needed a moment to get a handle on everything."

Sam sat down next to her and took her left hand, "Honey that is just the tip of the iceberg. There is so much more about Cassie and me for that matter, you don't know. I will tell you all about it soon. We just don't seem to have the time to discuss it all at the moment."

"It's fine. The best thing would be for me to just look it up and read it all for myself. How are the girls?"

"They are okay. I left them deep in discussion with the others about the Stargate. Reese is really excited about possibly being a part of the Project. Now, tell me how you are really feeling?"

Dana shrugged her shoulders and huffed, "To tell you the truth, I'm a little shocked. I am still trying to get my head around the fact that someone from another race can be that devious as to use an eleven year old child like that."

Sam rested her head on Dana's shoulder, "Honey, that's not the worst that we have encountered over the years."

"Well for me it is, both my favourite girls were put in harm's way and I guess I'm just feeling angry about that."

Sam lifted her head and looked at Dana, "That is so sweet and I love the fact you think so highly of Cass."

"Sam, she is terrific and I am so happy she is a part of my life, so thank you for that."

"Honey, you are going to make me cry with your beautiful words."

Dana stood and reached for Sam's hand, "Come on, no more tears. We are celebrating a joyous occasion and because I love you so much, I'm getting you some cake."

Sam took Dana's hand and rose up off the step, "You goof and I love you too."

"Just remember I am your goof only."

"How could I ever forget honey?"

-o-

After the dessert had been eaten and the dishes cleaned, Jack proclaimed, "Okay Dana, Showtime."

"Coming right up Jack, have you thought of a request yet?"

"Yes I have. How about something appropriate for Sara?"

"All right, give me a moment to think of something." She stood up from the table and went inside to use the bathroom.

Sam was waiting by the door when she exited the room.

"Hello gorgeous," Dana said.

"Hey there my beautiful Dana."

Dana stepped aside, "Do you know how stunning you are?"

Sam blushed, "No, but you make me feel beautiful my love."

"Good because I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I have a song for you. I will play it for you later."

Sam's face lit up, "You do?"

"Yes I do, just for you."

"It isn't a nursery rhyme?"

"Oh no, it's a grown up song."

Sam smiled, "Love you." She disappeared into the bathroom.

Dana returned to the others and picked up her guitar case. She pulled her chair away from the table, sat down and placed the case at her feet. Leaning over, she opened the locks and withdrew a shiny black ovation.

"Wow Dana that is a really nice guitar," declared Reese excitedly.

"Thanks."

"How long have you played such an instrument Dana?" inquired Teal'c.

"I started to learn when I was six. Okay, I haven't played for a while, so I am a little rusty and need to warm up first, so this first piece of music is for you Jack."

She played _"London Bridge Is Falling Down" _and Jack laughed all the way through.

"Good one Dana," he said once the melody ended.

Dana took a drink, "While I play the next warm up piece, you can all think of a request and if I know it, I will play it for you." She had another drink and watched Sam as she sat down at the table.

"Hey Carter, you just missed London Bridge," informed Jack.

"Darn it," joked Sam. "I miss all the fun."

Dana smiled and proceeded to play the music for Heart's _"Barracuda."_

"Good god Dana, that was brilliant," exclaimed Cassie excitedly.

"Thank you, now I am well and truly warmed up. This one is for Sara from Jack."

Sara nodded, "Why thank you Dana."

Dana started to play the intro for _"My Heart Will Go On." _

Sam gasped when Dana's voice filtered through the still night air. "_Oh my god, what a magnificent voice," _she thought.

By the second verse, Sara was holding onto Jack and crying. Reese was hugging Cassie tightly and sobbing. Daniel was searching for his cell phone, George was deep in a memory, Teal'c was thinking of his family and Sam was falling deeper in love with Dana.

Dana received a loud round of applause when she finished and had another drink before saying, "Cheers. Daniel, I believe it is your shout."

Daniel was on the phone talking to Carolyn, "Yes, that's right Dana is going to sing you a song from me. Okay hold on." He put his hand over the receiver.

"What song Daniel?"

"Do you know _"This Kiss"_?"

"I do, but it will cost you a refill and hold that phone closer."

Daniel did as he was asked.

"Hey Carolyn, this one's for you from Dan the man."

After Dana stopped singing, Daniel returned to his call, "Welcome and I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye." He closed his phone, "Thanks Dana."

"You are welcome. Okay, George I have one for you." She played _"That's Right I'm From Texas"_."

George was laughing by the time she finished, "Good choice Dana and much appreciated."

Reese stood and asked, "Do you know _"Forever Love"_?"

"Do you mean the Reba McIntire song?"

"That's the one."

"I do and I assume it's for Cassie."

"Oh yeah," replied a jubilant Reese as she held her hand out to Cassie and pulled her upright. "Dance with me baby."

Jack also stood and took Sara by the hand and led her to a vacant area of the deck.

Dana played and sang while the two couples slowly danced, never taking their eyes off each other.

From her position, Sam watched Dana intently and smiled.

When Dana was finished, she put her guitar down. "Break time everyone, I need another drink."

Sam refilled her glass along with the others.

"Cheers everyone," said a far from sober Dana.

"Cassie, Dana used to be in a band when stationed at Nellis Air Base," shared Teal'c.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "How cool is that?"

Dana waved her hand, "True and very cool."

"Way cool," added Reese.

"Maybe you could reform and play at our wedding reception," proposed Cassie.

"I'll look into it for you. When are you planning on getting married?"

"As soon as Congress passes the new same-sex bill of rights, we will set a date."

"What?" exclaimed Dana, dumbfounded by Cassie's comment.

"Don't you know?" asked Daniel.

"Know what?"

"Next week Congress is expected to toss out the DADT law for the Military and pass a same-sex Bill of rights."

Dana's eyes were as wide as saucers, "You are joking?"

Daniel chuckled at Dana's response, "No it's true."

Jack guffawed, "Shit Dana even I knew about it. Don't you watch the news?"

"Actually, I don't nor do I read the newspaper. Looks like I better start."

Sam laughed, "Ignorance is not always bliss honey."

"Apparently that is so. Good god, stand back and wait for an inundation of gays getting hitched in the Military."

The conversation stayed on subject for over an hour with everyone expressing their views.

-o-

Sara followed Dana into the kitchen some time later, "What a day."

"You can say that again."

"You still feeling okay after the accident?"

"I am and thanks for asking. So how is married life treating you?"

"Absolutely wonderful, second time round with Jack is heavenly harmony."

"I'm happy for you both. Can I ask you a question about Sam?"

"You know you can."

"Did she and Janet formally exchange vows?"

"Yes they did, a year after they got together."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Sure. We all went to Vermont for the weekend and they had a simple ceremony. They exchanged wedding rings, we all got terribly drunk, I slept with Jack and we came home."

Dana laughed, "Did you mean to tell me about the you and Jack part?"

Sara giggled, "Uh no, I have had way too much to drink."

"We all have. By the way it sounds like it was a great time."

"It was. They were so in love and blissfully happy. They used to wear their wedding bands on their dog tags when they were on base."

"Thanks for telling me Sara."

"You are welcome. You know today is the happiest I have seen Sam in three years," Sara said. She took hold of Dana's left hand and squeezed, "She loves you Dana and it is there for everyone to see. When you called about the accident, she was beside herself and sat out front and waited for you."

Dana wiped away the tear that had formed in the corner of her eye, "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Welcome. Now I have a song request."

"Name it?"

Sara smiled and replied, "_Let's Get It On._"

"Oh Sara, you are a sassy woman."

"That's me, and Jack is making up for all the lost years."

"You little minx, come on yours is up next."

-o-

Dana sat down and picked up her guitar again, "Jack, your beautiful wife has made a request and I suggest you listen to the words very carefully."

Jack burst out laughing as Dana began to sing, "Sara, you wanton vixen." He leaned in and kissed his wife tenderly.

Sam giggled at his reaction, "For crying out loud Jack, get a room." She laughed again, "I have always wanted to say that."

Jack looked at Sam, "I believe we have your room Carter."

"Oh, that's right. Well lucky for all of us the upstairs rooms are soundproofed for inside noise."

Jack chuckled, "Carter, I think you have finally come out of your shyness shell."

"I believe you may be correct."

Dana kept the group entertained for another hour before declaring, "Well folks, this is the last song. I believe I am getting just a little too drunk to play much longer. Now, this one is for my beautiful Samantha."

Sam smiled lovingly at her lover.

"Oops no, I have one more song before that one. See, too much booze. This one is for the two latest additions to the fine establishment known as the United States Air Force. You girls need to learn this song and I expect some of you to join in and no excuses."

She started to play the Air Force song - _"Off We Go (Into the Clear Blue Yonder)". _George, Jack and Sam all stood and sang along, Daniel, Sara and Teal'c soon followed.

At the completion of the song, they all sat down and Cassie and Reese raised their glasses, "Cheers Dana."

Dana saluted them, "Okay now, this is really the last song and it's for my baby who I love with every beat of my heart."

Sam raised her glass and grinned madly.

Dana strummed in the intro. She was drunk but didn't miss a beat as she began to sing and her eyes never left Sam's.

_When I'm walking down the street on a quiet afternoon  
Or when I hear our favourite song _

_and it gets me in the mood  
When I don't know who I am _

_and the world is not my friend  
When I fight my way back up again_

_Oh, I want you with me every move I make_  
_I want you to see all that I see_  
_Through the laughter and the madness_  
_And every moment in between_  
_Oh, I_  
_I want you with me_

_When I tell my daddy bye_  
_for the very last time_  
_Or when I learn a whole new love_  
_in our babies first cry_  
_When you can tell I've done it all_  
_by the lines on my face_  
_When I start regretting my mistakes_

_Oh, I want you with me every move I make_  
_I want you to see all that I see_  
_Through the laughter and the madness_  
_And every moment in between_  
_Oh, I_  
_I want you with me_

After the applause faded, Dana placed her guitar in its case and Sam stood up on unsteady feet. She walked over to Dana and straddled her thighs. Sitting on Dana's lap, she lowered her lips and kissed her girlfriend with every ounce of love and passion she felt for her.

"GO CARTER," hollered Jack.

"Way to go Sam," cheered Cassie.

George smiled brightly, "That's my girl."

"Wow Sam!" exclaimed Daniel.

Reese leaned into Cassie and whispered, "That is so fucking hot."

"CARTER'S RULE NUMBER SIX," yelled Sara.

Sam finally broke from Dana's lips, "Now that was refreshing and thank you for that beautiful song."

"Oh yeah," mumbled Dana, still giddy from the kiss.

Sam turned to face the table, "Did I hear Carter's rule number six being invoked?"

"You did," answered Sara. "Reese whispered."

Cassie laughed, "You are on your own on this one baby."

"I … I … just said that was fucking hot."

Everyone laughed and Sam got off Dana's lap. She approached Reese and said, "Thank you for the compliment and I agree with you, it was fucking hot."

Cassie staggered to her feet and grabbed Reese by the hand, "Now if you will excuse us, we are off to bed. Goodnight everyone and thanks for a great evening."

"It was really unbelievable to meet you all, but I think I may be in serious trouble," said a grinning Reese.

Cassie laughed, "No baby, but that was my mother you were taking about."

Reese giggled and looked at everyone, "See, trouble."

"I got your six if you need help Reese," offered Dana as she stood.

"Reese won't need any of your Special Ops manoeuvres Dana," joked Cassie.

After Cassie and Reese had departed, Jack looked at Dana as she took a seat next to Sam.

"Special Ops Dana?" he inquired.

"Yeah Jack, we really are twins."

"Shit, I should have taken a look at your classified file."

"You should have."

"So Dana," encouraged Jack. "Let's have the long story short."

"I have been on-call for Special Ops missions since two thousand and two to present. If they call, I have to go, but I'm hoping that will stop now that I am with the SGC."

"Don't worry Dana, they won't be bugging you. We have you and are not giving you up that easily," explained George adamantly.

"So how come you didn't tell me about this George?" asked Jack.

"You didn't ask me."

Dana lovingly ran fingers through the back of Sam's hair, "What I have done and been through doesn't compare to what Sam has experienced; she is my hero."

"As she is ours," said Daniel sincerely.

"Come on guys, we are all heroes. Look at what you have all achieved together as a team and separately. I love you guys."

Jack laughed raucously, "And there goes the Carter drunk indicator. Dana, she loves everyone when she gets drunk."

"I see, I must remember that tip bit."

Jack stood, "Time for bed. By the way Carter, where are you and Dana sleeping?"

Sam pointed to the sky, "Under the stars."

"Cool," responded Dana eagerly.

After goodnights had been said, Sam and Dana were left alone on the deck.

"So I assume it's bed rolls for us?"

"Yep, already taken care of, our tent awaits us. I left you a pair of boxers and a tee shirt in the downstairs bathroom honey. Let's go have a shower."

"Right behind you baby, I just want to put my guitar in a safe place."

"Okie dokie honey," she replied and staggered inside.

Dana stumbled down the hallway moments later.

-o-

Seventeen minutes later Sam lay snuggled on top of Dana's chest, "Thank you for the song. You have such an amazing voice."

"Thank you sweetie and I think that song is exactly how I feel about you. This is a great idea you had."

"I'm glad you like it and I think we have found our song."

Dana giggled, "Works for me sweetie and the stars look amazing tonight."

Sam turned her head to gaze out the clear roof of the tent, "They do and I'm happy you like it out here."

"Mmm, I do baby."

Sam returned her eyes to Dana's, "Are you tired?"

"No, just drunk and I do intend on making love to my girlfriend."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that because I am so fucking horny for you right now."

Dana tittered, "I love it when you swear and I don't mind the horny part either."

"It's only because I'm intoxicated," Sam giggled. "The swearing I mean, not the horny statement."

"Good now kiss me and show me how horny you are."

"I'd love to," Sam dropped her lips to Dana's.

-o-

Forty minutes later, Sam was positioned on her stomach with Dana lying on top of the left hand side of her back. Dana was grinding her rigid clitoris against the slick skin of the back of Sam's thigh, while Sam was delighting in being penetrated by Dana's fingers from behind.

Sam pushed back onto her lover's fingers and Dana's hot lips were all over her left shoulder. She was leaving a trail of small nips and bites against the soft skin.

Arching up slightly, Sam gasped as Dana pushed up and onto the small smooth interior node. Sam cried out, "OH …GOD … DANA … OH … BABY … OH … MY … WARRIOR."

Dana grunted as she pushed into Sam harder, "Sam … I … can't … hold … on … oh mercy woman." She climaxed without losing the rhythm her hand and fingers had created inside Sam.

The tremors started to build in Sam, "Oh Dana … fuck … oh … god … fuck … you … are so fucking good." She collapsed forward with her orgasm and a loud groan.

Dana took her time to regain her senses. She gently eased herself off Sam and lay back on her side. Pulling Sam closer to her body, she embraced her gently. "Baby, that was awesome," she said in between soft kisses to Sam's shoulder.

Sam reached around and caressed Dana's cheek, "You were brilliant and I swore again, didn't I?"

Dana giggled, "Uh huh, several times. You do it so rarely that I find it extremely erotic."

"You do?"

Dana grinned slyly, "Oh yes Sam."

Sam tittered, "So if I swear a couple of times, you would get wet for me?"

"Most times, yes," replied Dana, trying not to laugh.

"Most times?" queried a still giggling blonde.

"Well, I'm already there at this particular moment."

Sam chuckled again, "Oh, what power I have over you."

"Putty in your hands my love."

Sam lowered her mouth towards Dana's breast and murmured, "Then in that case, I better take my warrior again."

"Oh good god Sam," Dana was gone … again.

-o-

_A/N: The song lyrics used are from the song "I Want You With Me" by LeAnn Rimes._


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse!

* * *

Chapter 10

The warm rays of the morning sun splayed across the nylon fabric of the tent and the plastic window in the top. The increase in temperature stirred Dana from her slumber. Opening her eyes, she spotted the love bites she had left on Sam's shoulder during the night. She smiled at the memory, stretched and immediately regretted moving. Her bladder screamed and demanded to be emptied. She quickly got up and located a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. She checked her watch to see it was only just past six and far too early to be awake on a Sunday morning.

Dana crept out of the shelter, used the bathroom, brushed her teeth and snuck back beside Sam.

Sam rolled over and announced, "My turn to go pee."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, it's still early baby."

Sam flexed her body, "Mmm, I know and you didn't wake me honey, my bladder did. Holy Hannah, we drank a lot of champagne last night."

"Eighteen bottles to be precise."

"Oh boy, that's two a piece, but worth it though. It was an amazing night."

"Yes it was. Now are you going to go pee?"

"I am and won't be long."

Dana joyfully watched Sam as she pulled her naked body up off the bed roll, "You know, I absolutely adore your body. I particularly love the splatter of freckles across your chest and shoulders."

Sam tittered, "Thank you and you can inspect them closer when I return."

"I'll be waiting."

Sam settled back onto the bed minutes later, "I'm getting in early. Would you like to go out to the movies with me tomorrow night?"

"Baby I would love to, but I'm pulling double duty."

"Darn it! What about Tuesday night?"

"Slotted in for surgery at the Academy so I have no idea what time I will be finished."

"This is the part where I start disliking the fact you are doing a surgical rotation and double shifts."

"Yes and it's where I find it objectionable too, but the more I work now the sooner I am done, then we'll have more time together."

"I know, look at the big picture," complained Sam while actually pouting.

Dana pulled her closer, "You aren't getting your _"cranky pants"_ on are you?"

"No," answered Sam. "We knew it was going to be hard on you."

"And you too baby. Just think, in a couple of months we will be able to look back on this and laugh."

"I know you are right, but I just can't see the funny side right now. So how does the rest of your week pan out?"

"There was a whisper we have a jump on Wednesday, so with any luck, we'll get to play soldiers together."

"Oh god, don't talk about it?"

"Why?"

"Honey, the second I see you strutting around in your fatigues, I'll wet myself."

Dana roared with laughter, "You are too much my love. It won't be easy for me either and you know how I feel about you in battle uniform."

"I do. Maybe as Team Commander I'm just going to have to be creative and find ways for us to be together during missions."

"Sweetheart, you can't do that."

"Why can't I?"

"Because it is strictly against regulations and our personal feelings for one another can't interfere with the mission. You don't work that way nor do I. I won't fraternise with a fellow Officer while off-world."

"Well what do you call this then, you don't see me not breaching the regs?"

"Sweetie, whilst in the privacy of your own home, it's a totally different issue."

"I know, but I'm telling you right now, if we have the opportunity to be together off-world, then regs be fucked."

Dana laughed with recognition, "Oh Sam, you are rather feisty this morning and are definitely not speaking in your usual rational way."

Sam looked at Dana intently, "I am aren't I and that just isn't me."

"Let me guess, in the next few days you will be out of commission?"

"That's one way of saying I am suffering from PMS."

Dana chortled again, "Well, don't sulk too long because I'm about a day behind you."

Sam raised her fist in the air, "Hooray for us! Actually I won't be out of commission; it just means I am due for a shot of birth control to stop menstruating."

Dana burst out laughing, "You are so cute my Sam. By the way, I must be getting one of those shots on Monday morning too. Sweetheart, is Reese staying the night?"

Sam snuggled in closer, "No, the girls are taking the bus back to Denver. I believe Cassie wants to spend some time with Reese's parents." She kissed Dana on the neck, "I really like it when you call me your Sam."

Dana planted a kiss on top of Sam's head in reply, "I think Cassie and Reese are cute together and I love calling you my Sam."

"I agree with you about Cassie and Reese."

"Speaking of parents, how often do you see your father? I know he is a retired two-star General."

"He drops in about once a month and I try to see him in between."

"So where does he live?"

Sam moved back a little and looked at Dana, "Oh you haven't read his unofficial file then?"

"Can't say I have and I get the feeling I should have before now."

Sam smiled, "You should have, because it would save me having to tell you."

"Crikey, this is going to be another mind boggler isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, strap yourself in honey."

"Okay, I will just keep my finger on the seat ejector."

Sam laughed before saying, "My father was diagnosed with lymphoma years ago, it was terminal and George and I offered him a way to survive. We explained to him just what work we did and the true status of SGC and after he got over the initial shock of discovering I wasn't locked inside Cheyenne Mountain analysing deep space radar telemetry, he accepted the offer to became a host to a member of the Tok'ra."

"Shit! Okay, I know the Tok'ra is a Goa'uld resistance movement and Earth is allied with them. I also know they host symbiotes."

"You have been doing your homework," commented Sam smugly. "Dad was blended to Selmak and was given the title of liaison between the Tok'ra and Tau'ri."

Dana gasped loudly, "Holy cow! Now, we are the Tau'ri right?"

"Correct. Dad goes on missions to protect the Tok'ra from the Goa'uld and he keeps the relationship between us and the Tok'ra on a level keel."

"That is quite amazing. From the little I do know, the Tok'ra don't have a home planet."

"That's right, they move every few years to keep one step ahead of the Goa'uld, but things have improved greatly since the alliance we have with the Goa'uld. The Tok'ra are basically under the same threat we are from the Goa'uld splinter groups."

Dana fell back, "Struth, I have so much to bloody learn."

Sam giggled and hugged her, "Lucky for you, I can teach you."

"How do you think he will take the news about Cassie and Reese?"

Sam traced her index finger along the cleft in Dana's chin, "If he is like the others, he won't be surprised. I'll contact him tomorrow and try to arrange a visit with Cassie and Reese. I can include you too if you like?"

"Really, you would do that?"

"Why wouldn't I? You are my girlfriend after all."

Dana caressed her fingers through Sam's hair, "I'd like to meet him."

Sam tilted her head into Dana's hand, "All right, I will try to organise dinner for a time that will suit your schedule, maybe Thursday or Friday."

"Sounds good to me sweetheart and Friday would work better for me. How about I cook my favourite scientist dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that very much honey," Sam replied. She turned her head and kissed the inside of Dana's wrist.

"Mmm, it's a date then and maybe you would like to stay the night?"

Sam traced Dana's skin with her tongue, "Uh huh. Sounds like someone is up and about, do you want to get up?"

"No, I want to lay here with you for as long as I can. Besides, I am thoroughly enjoying what you are doing."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself and I agree with you about staying here. By the way, what are you going to do about your truck honey?" She kissed Dana's wrist again.

Dana was fast losing her concentration, "Hmm, there is not much to salvage and I won't rebuild a wreck, so looks like I'm going to go truck window shopping."

"Poor Frieda," murmured Sam as she moved on top of Dana's body and softly pecked her throat.

"I will hang … oh mercy woman … her badge in the garage."

Sam giggled, "Very thoughtful of you honey."

Dana caressed the small of Sam's back, "After your house guests leave, do you want to go truck hunting with me?"

Sam stretched forward and kissed Dana's cleft, "It's a date beautiful."

Dana moaned, cupped her hands around Sam's head and looked into her eyes, "I absolutely love waking up with you like this."

"I do too honey," agreed Sam before lowering her lips to Dana's.

-o-

It was a little past eight thirty when Dana and Sam finally emerged from the backyard. They found the others gathered around the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Jack smirked and said, "Nice of you two to join us today."

Dana and Sam both smiled at him and Sam asked, "Say George, are we scheduled for a jump this week?"

The couple grabbed some food and sat down.

"Pencilled in for Tuesday and Wednesday Sam."

Dana huffed with disappointment, "Bugger that means I miss out. I have a full day of surgery at the hospital both days."

"Sorry about that Dana," replied George sincerely.

"Not your fault George, I did volunteer after all."

Jack raised his hand and said, "In that case, I volunteer to replace Dana on the mission."

George nodded, "Done Jack."

Sam finished chewing and added, "George, can I request Jack take command of SG-1 for the mission."

Jack looked at Sam, "It's your team Carter."

Sam giggled and responded, "I know Jack, but you are the ranking Officer and I hate bossing you around."

George looked at them both, "It's up to you Jack."

"Well, if it makes Carter feel better, then okay."

Sam laughed at the feigned pressure from her friend, "Thanks Jack, now pass me the ketchup."

Jack and Sara left with Cassie and Reese after breakfast and were going to drop them off to the bus depot while the other guests left moments later.

Sam took Dana's hand and led her to the backyard. The pair quickly packed up the tent, showered and dressed.

"Can we drop off to my house first Sam? I need to pick up some paperwork then I have to attend the Police holding yard."

Sam secured the garage door and replied, "Sure honey, that's not a problem."

-o-

As the couple approached truck, Sam took hold of Dana's hand and squeezed, "Holy Hannah Dana. What a mess."

The F150 was unrecognisable. It was squashed into half its regular height. Every panel was crumbled and all four tyres were shredded.

Dana leaned into Sam, "Just remember I'm okay."

"I am honey."

"Come on let's go find me a new truck."

Sam turned the key in the ignition, "Where to sweetie?"

"Straight to the Ford dealership of course."

"That's my girl," joked Sam.

Dana guffawed softly, "I've always been a Ford girl. Maybe, I should seriously consider being all grown up and looking for a less loaded vehicle."

"Oh god no!" protested Sam. "I loved Frieda and you definitely suit a grunt truck."

"I'm only joshing baby. I hope you will give me a hand refitting the new one?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away honey," responded Sam with a glint in her eye.

"That's what I thought. We can pimp your Mustang while we are at it." Dana burst out laughing.

"We could."

"Nah, your car is a classic baby and shouldn't be touched."

"I think you are a classic and should be touched."

"Why Sam Carter you little tease."

"Remember, only for you honey."

"Well, we better hurry up and find a vehicle, so I can get you alone and all to myself."

"Works for me." She reached across and laid her hand on Dana's thigh.

-o-

Dana finally settled on a brand new dark blue V8 Sports Trac. She was going to call the dealership in the morning and hopefully find a spare moment away from the base to make payment and take delivery.

She opened her garage door and Sam drove in. Dana went to get out, but Sam reached out and placed a hand on her arm. Dana turned to face her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was thinking now would be a good time to christen my car."

Dana laughed out loud, "Baby, you have definitely left your geekness behind."

Jumping out of the car, Sam pushed the driver's seat forward, locked eyes with Dana and pulled off her shirt.

Dana got out and closed the garage door, "Oh Sam, you are a riot."

In reply, Sam smiled and unhooked her bra and threw it at her girlfriend.

Dana caught it and placed it neatly on the bench behind her. She took a moment to admire Sam's full breasts and erect nipples.

Sam slipped her thumb under the waistband of her shorts and underpants and slid them off in one swift motion. They too sailed through the air and landed on the worktop. She then climbed into the back and reclined across the seat. "Your turn honey," she instructed Dana.

Needing no further encouragement, Dana slipped off her shoes, followed by her shorts, shirt and underwear.

Sam stretched out her hand and motioned for Dana to join her.

She crawled onto Sam and confessed, "This is a first for me."

"Then enjoy honey, I know I will."

"Oh I plan on doing just that baby." Dana leaned in and captured Sam's mouth. After a frenzy of lips, hands and fingers in motion, Dana released her lips from Sam's right breast. "Sweetheart, sit up on the edge of the car."

Sam slowly put her arms behind herself and rose up until she was positioned on the window sill, "Lucky, I have a convertible."

Dana giggled and positioned herself between Sam's knees and lowered her mouth onto the gleaming wetness.

Sam immediately grabbed onto Dana's head, "Oh good god honey."

Dana reached up and cradled Sam's right breast and slowly kneaded the flesh. She orally manipulated Sam until she felt the tiny tremors start in her lover's legs. Dana spread her fingers against Sam's breast and squeezed the hardened nipple between her middle and index fingers - it sent Sam over the edge and Dana stayed in position, allowing Sam to steady herself while holding onto her head.

Time passed by slowly until Sam finally let go of her hold and Dana inched along on her knees to embrace Sam. The blonde rested her head on Dana's shoulder and turned her head slightly to kiss the exposed neck softly. Dana moaned in response as Sam slid off the sill and onto her knees. Reaching downwards, she pressed her fingers into Dana's moisture and moved her hand downwards before slipping two fingers against the sides of Dana's engorged bundle of tiny nerves.

Dana whispered into her ear, "Oh Sam … Sam … Sam."

"Yes honey, I'm right here with you." Sam's voice was soothing and husky.

Reaching for Sam's lips, the younger woman kissed her hungrily. She groaned into Sam's mouth as she came and continued to devour Sam's mouth and in turn, Sam continued to stoke her centre. Dana's body began to shake again with another climax and she finally removed her lips from Sam's.

"Sam."

"Yes my love?"

"I think your car is well and truly christened now."

Sam giggled for a split second, "I think you are right. Come on, let's get dressed and go inside. We might find somewhere else to christen."

Dana kissed Sam swiftly, "You are insatiable baby."

"It would appear so my love."

Dana let go of Sam and got out of the car, "I feel like a bloody teenager sneaking around behind their parents' backs."

"Is that a bad thing honey?"

"It never is with you Sam."

"Good, now toss me my clothes please."

-o-

Dana and Sam showered together before Dana made them a late lunch. As the twosome cleared the dishes, Dana asked, "Do you feel like a swim?"

"That would be nice. Remember the first time we swam together?"

Dana tittered, "As if I could forget, I was totally gone on you."

With a coy glance, Sam laughed, "I know, I was terrible tease that day."

Dana pulled her in close, "Yes you were and I wanted to kiss you so bad."

"Oh, I wanted to do more than kiss you," Sam brought their lips together slowly and gently.

Both women were breathless when they pulled apart several minutes later.

Dana slid her hands down Sam's back and inquired, "You ready for that swim?"

Sam kissed Dana's chin, "That kiss changed my mind."

"Oh really, what would you rather do?"

"Make love with you."

"Well, who am I to deny you Sam?"

Sam returned her lips to Dana's. Dana didn't deny Sam on the kitchen table and Sam didn't reject Dana on the kitchen floor. Neither denied each other on the stairs and denial could not be found anywhere when they finally made it to the bedroom.

-o-

Dana woke at 0330 hours, pecked Sam gently on the shoulder and got out of bed. She was working a double shift and commencing duty at 0400 hours and not finishing until 2000 hours. She planned on staying on base as she was expected to report for duty at the Academy Hospital at 0500 hours the following morning. Dana was just tired thinking about it. She quickly showered and dressed in uniform trousers and jacket. She left the bedroom and went downstairs and ate some breakfast.

Before leaving the house, she left Sam a note and garage remote. She pushed her Norton past Sam's Mustang and secured the door.

Sam's watch alarm went off at six and after showering and dressing; she went downstairs and found the note from Dana. She laughed as she read the message:

_**Good morning gorgeous,**_

_**I have left you a remote for the garage**_

_** and a surprise in the microwave. **_

_**Have a great day and I will try to track **_

_**you down on base during the day.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Dana (your Warrior)**_

_**Xxxx oooo**_

Sam opened the microwave and chortled when she saw the double chocolate muffin sitting on a plate.

-o-

Dana contacted the Ford dealership at 0900 hours and purchased the dual cabin Sports Trac. It would be ready for delivery by 1300 hours that afternoon. She arranged with Carolyn to take her lunch break at that time and go into town.

She returned to base just after 1350 hours and was all smiles when she entered the Infirmary.

Carolyn swiftly approached her, "I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you today, but I wanted to thank you for the song on Saturday night and tell you that you have an incredible voice."

"Thank you and I hope to see you at one of our get togethers soon."

"I'd like that and Daniel said the same thing last night."

Just then the klaxon alarm activated with notification of off-world activity.

"That must be SG-2 back from their mission," noted Carolyn.

"My turn," said Dana, already half way out the door.

After discharging SG-2 from the Infirmary, Dana took a break and went in search of Sam in her lab. Sam's assistant, David informed her that Colonel Carter was off base attending an appointment. Dana returned to the Infirmary and was informed by Carolyn they had a twisted upper intestine operation scheduled.

She climbed into bed at 2100 hours that night and exhaustion overtook her and she was sound asleep within minutes.

-o-

Off base, Sam and Cassie went out for dinner and a movie and Cassie spent the entire time fiddling with the engagement ring Reese had given her the night before.

"Cassie, I will be off-world for the next two days, so why don't you invite Reese over to stay?" Sam said as she opened the front door.

"Thanks Sam, that's an excellent idea."

Securing the door, Sam remarked, "I spoke to Grandpa Jacob today and he is coming to dinner on Friday, so you better invite Reese along."

"Did you tell him about the engagement?"

"No, I am leaving that all up to you and Reese."

"Thanks for that treat," deadpanned Cassie. "Will Dana be here?"

"I hope so, although she is working extra shirts at the moment, so anything is possible. At this stage, she is scheduled to be off duty by 2000 hours and should be here in time."

Frowning Cassie commented, "This being apart from the person you love sucks big time."

"It sure does Cass, but you better get used to it."

"I guess so, does it get any easier?"

"No," replied Sam honestly. "You just learn to adjust to it and make allowances."

"At least with you and Dana you will be together on missions."

"True, but there will be times when she may be required at the hospital or Infirmary and won't be available to jump."

"Yeah, that will blow." Cassie hugged Sam, "I'm off to bed and to call Reese to say goodnight."

"Night Cass and please say hello to Reese for me. I'll probably be gone before you wake in the morning."

"Will do, have a safe mission and I love you."

"Thanks and I love you too."

Mother and daughter embraced again before Cassie disappeared up the stairs. Sam did some housework before finally retiring for the evening. She snuggled into the pillow that smelt of Dana's Calvin Klein perfume and drifted off with thoughts of her lover dancing around in her mind.

-o-

Dana turned off the watch alarm and half-heartedly dragged herself out of bed. She showered and dressed, then went to the Commissary for breakfast. As she took her first mouthful, she suddenly remembered she hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous morning. _"Shit, don't fall into that trap again," _she said to herself. When her relationship with Trish ended, she had thrown herself into her work and often went without sleeping and eating for days. She eventually became sick before realising she had a problem. Bob had kicked her arse severally for allowing herself to become rundown and that was quickly followed by another arse kicking from Tony. Dana giggled at the memory of the boys berating her and promised herself to remember to eat and give Bob and Tony a call that night.

Driving over to the hospital, Dana met up with Major Warren Townsend in the scrub room. Although she preferred to be called by her surname or Christian name, she made an exception for Major Townsend. He was by the book military and she didn't want to force the issue until he felt comfortable enough to change the way he addressed her. As the ranking Officer, she could request the change herself, but Dana was not one to step on the toes of those in charge of specific areas.

"Morning General," he said with a tilt of the head.

"Good morning Major."

"We have a rotor cuff re-alignment to kick off with this morning."

"Yes, I checked the board as I came in. All I can say is ouch, poor bugger."

Townsend chuckled, "Yeah, I don't envy him his rehabilitation."

The operation went smoothly and was quickly followed by an emergency spleen removal, caused by an over enthusiastic recruit landing awkwardly during a parachute training exercise.

After eating a hearty lunch in the mess hall with some nurses and Warren, Dana returned to another four surgical procedures before concluding for the day. She drove into town and purchased a few items needed to refit her new truck as well as several grocery items. It was only just past 1700 hours, when she arrived home and was eager to make a start on her new toy.

-o-


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/U: Please take the time to review and cheers to those who have, D.

* * *

Chapter 11

Initial data received from destination P5X-286, indicated a Goa'uld rebel team had visited recently and left a wave of destruction behind. SG-1 was outfitted with zat guns as well as their P90s in anticipation of an armed conflict.

The M.A.L.P. had detected traces of a group of three Goa'uld scouts still on the world and SG-1's mission was to track them down, neutralise the threat, look for survivors and offer assistance.

As the team stepped out of the Gate, Teal'c went straight into tracker mode and the hair on the back of Sam's neck stood straight up. The Gate closed behind them and SG-1 stepped down the ramp guardedly.

Jack looked around then ordered, "Carter, you take up position behind Teal'c, Daniel fall in behind Carter and I'll take up the rear. People keep your eyes and ears open. I don't want any surprises this trip."

"This way O'Neill," indicated Teal'c as he set off in an easterly direction.

Minutes later, the team came across the first deceased locals. Two males lay dead from massive staff wounds to the chest, beside their wooden wagon. During the briefing, Daniel had spoken about the inhabitants' fugal lifestyle and poor defence capabilities - an easy target for the Goa'uld insurgents looking for carriers for their symbiotes, soldiers and slaves. Although, the threat to Earth from the Goa'uld had essentially been eliminated after the treaty was established; same fractions of the race still continued to evade other worlds. These groups refused to abide by the treaty and carried on business as usual.

By the time the team reached what appeared to be the town centre, they had counted over one hundred dead. The centre itself was littered with at least another one hundred people and no survivors had been located.

"You picking up anything T?" inquired Jack.

"O'Neill, I believe the Goa'uld are close, just behind the building directly in front of us."

"Okay kids, spread out, keep your heads down and your eyes open. If you have a clear shot, take it. Don't wait for my signal."

Sam could feel the presence of the Goa'uld also and took off, quickly followed by the others. Jack was several yards away to her right when they had the Goa'uld in sight.

The trio of Goa'uld were torturing a local with a ribbon device. He was screaming and begging for mercy. Sam didn't hesitate, firing on the Goa'uld with her zat gun and bringing two down immediately. Jack hit the last one and quickly followed with a second shot. All three were disintegrated quickly before being able to offer any resistance. The local fell to the ground sobbing and SG-1 cautiously approached him.

Daniel knelt down and soothingly said, "Hello my name is Daniel Jackson and we are here to help."

The citizen looked up and introduced himself, "My … name … is … Shaka … thank you … for saving my life."

O'Neill smirked, "It's what we do."

Daniel took his time and introduced everyone to the frightened man.

"What … were those things?" asked Shaka.

"A race called the Goa'uld," replied Daniel.

Shaka looked at Teal'c and trembled with terror, "He carries their weapon."

"Yes, but he is a good man, he fights against the Goa'uld," explained Daniel. "Are there any more of your people around?"

"Yes, many have managed to escape to the mountain hideaway, but as you can see, we are no match for their weapons."

"Well, we are here to even out the odds a little," promised Sam.

Teal'c stepped forward, "O'Neill, we do not have much time, they will send others."

Daniel asked, "Shaka did the Goa'uld come through the Gate or from a ship in the sky?"

Shaka's eyebrows furrowed, "Gate?"

"Yeah, the big metal circle thingy with the ramp," chimed in Jack.

"Oh, you speak of the door."

"Yes," replied Daniel. "The door." He looked at Jack and shrugged his shoulders.

Jack smiled and responded, "Simple Danny, keep it simple."

Daniel looked back to Shaka, "So Shaka do you know how they arrived?"

"Yes, through the door."

"Okay Shaka, we need you to take their weapons, they are called staffs. Teal'c will show you how to use them and then you need to go to the others. Stay there until you see us or people dressed like us. Don't return here until then, do you understand?"

"Yes I understand and thank you."

"Outstanding, Teal'c demonstration please then meet us back at the Gate," instructed Jack.

While Teal'c began to explain the operation of the staff weapon, Jack, Sam and Daniel ran back to the Gate.

Upon their arrival, Sam used the M.A.L.P. to open communications with the Gate Control Room and quickly explained the situation.

"Carter, have them prepare a bomb, a really big bomb for us and send it through and ask for a couple of backup teams," directed Jack.

Sam did as asked and Control advised that SG-6 and SG-3 were being deployed as they spoke.

Teal'c joined the others minutes later.

"Carter, it's time to set up some claymores, just in case the Goa'uld decide to show up before the bomb."

"You got it Sir." Sam lay down four charges a safe distance from the Gate.

"Okay kids, let's locate some cover and pass the time until our guests arrive," advised Jack once Sam indicated she was done.

The team positioned themselves behind a rock on a nearby hill and waited.

Jack addressed the group moments later, "Listen up people. The plan is to send a bomb back through the wormhole from wherever the Goa'uld originated from and inflict as much damage as we can. The explosion should take care of the Gate they are using. Maybe, that will put a stop to their ideas of evading other worlds."

"O'Neill, as this group of Goa'uld utilised the Gate, it is possible they have no ships at their disposal," reasoned Teal'c.

"That's what I am counting on T."

-o-

Thirty minutes later, SG-6 and SG-3 stepped out of the Event Horizon.

SG-1 relaxed and climbed down from their position and greeted them.

"Mitchell, welcome to the party," said Jack.

Cameron was holding the bomb, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world and I even brought you a present Sir."

Jack took his time to outline the plan, "Mitchell, once the Goa'uld reinforcements turn up we will only have seconds to send the bomb through. Set the timer for four seconds and throw it through before the vortex closes."

"Understood Sir and in that case I will take up position behind the D.H.D., just try to avoid shooting me or blowing me up."

Sam giggled, "Mitchell, the claymores are far enough away from the Gate so it won't be a concern."

"Good to know Carter, good to know."

The teams spread out along the ridges of the surrounding knolls and stayed out of sight.

-o-

By nightfall, the Goa'uld still hadn't arrived. An hour later, the Gate activated.

"Showtime girls and boys," broadcast Jack over his radio. "You ready Mitchell?"

_ "Locked and loaded Sir."_ Cameron had the timer set and ready to flick the switch to activate it while Sam held her thumb over the claymore detonator and waited.

Once the blue vortex steadied, about twenty Goa'uld stepped out and as the last three exited the rippling wave, Mitchell started the timer and threw the bomb into the shimmering blue. As travel through the wormhole took around point three seconds, the timer should guarantee a nice little surprise for the Goa'uld on the other side and destroy the Gate.

When the bomb disappeared, Sam detonated the claymores and SG-1, SG-3 and SG-6 moved in and neutralised all surviving Goa'uld.

Sam had managed to obtain the home address off the Gate while it was opening and kept repeating it to herself. After the dust had settled, she gave Daniel the glyph sequence and he jotted it down in his notebook.

"We'll send a probe to the address just to make certain the Gate is destroyed," advised Sam.

Daniel replied, "I'll contact Control now and get them on it."

"All right Daniel."

Jack approached them and ordered, "Carter, you and Jackson stay here and organise that probe, the rest of us will get started on helping the locals."

-o-

The probe didn't reach its destination and no operational Gate existed at that location. Sam notified Jack via radio and he sent two members of SG-3 to relieve her and Daniel.

It was Friday morning before all SG teams left P5X-286, a world now know to them as Occa. Sam had set up a communications system for the Occas to utilise if in need of assistance or they came under threat from the Goa'uld or other hostile races.

Jack and Teal'c had taught a number of the Occas how to use the staffs salvaged from the second group of rebel Goa'uld and before leaving Daniel had successfully negotiated an alliance with the people of Occa with the promise of trade between the two worlds.

-o-

During the post-mission physical, Sam was disappointed not to find Dana in the Infirmary. Carolyn was performing the examination instead.

"I see the bruises you had on your left shoulder blade Tuesday have faded," commented the doctor matter-of-factly.

Sam blushed bright red, "Uhm, yeah … good."

Carolyn couldn't hold her mirth in any longer and giggled, "It's all right Colonel, your secret is safe with me and it's nice to know you are dating."

Sam smiled and relaxed, "Yes, it is nice."

"Well, you are all done Sam."

"Thanks Carolyn."

"I guess you guys will be off for a few beers?"

"No, I have dinner with my father," replied Sam excitedly.

"Well, have a good night."

"I will, you too."

After a short debriefing, SG-1, SG-2 and SG-6 were stood down until Monday morning and George approached Sam, "Colonel Carter, do you have a moment?"

"Yes Sir."

George smiled and handed Sam an envelope, "That's your travel documentation and motel reservation for Nellis."

"Motel?" inquired Sam with wide eyes.

"Apparently Nellis is a popular destination next week and they are running short on accommodation on base, so they have put all the pilots in a motel."

Sam grinned and George smiled back, "Thank you Sir."

"Welcome and if you are looking for Brigadier Ridley, she is over at the Academy Hospital."

"Thank you Sir."

"Do us proud next week Sam, dismissed."

"Yes Sir."

-o-

Dana had been advised on Wednesday, that she was to report for duty for the remainder of the week at the Academy Hospital and by the time she pulled into Sam's drive on Friday night, she was knackered. Except for Tuesday, all her shifts had been doubles and today she had started at 0300 hours with an operation to pin together the broken pieces of a shattered pelvis. She was beginning to believe the recruits at the Academy were way beyond clumsy. Her latest misfortunate patient had managed to fall down a flight of stairs in the dark while going to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

Smiling at the thought, she secured her truck, straightened her jacket and fiddled with the creases in her trousers. Running her fingers through her hair, she hoped her centre part was still intact.

Her knock on the door was answered by Cassie within seconds, "Evening Brigadier Ridley, you look very yummy tonight."

Dana laughed at Cassie cheekiness, "Hello Cassie and thank you."

"Come on in for the third degree and good luck. Grandpa has been drilling poor Reese for the past two hours."

"Oh good lord Cassie, how's she holding up and how did your grandfather react to your engagement announcement?"

Cassie tittered, "Reese hasn't broken yet and Grandpa was cool about the news."

"The poor woman," Dana sniggered. "I'm glad about his reaction though. Well, now it's my turn to tag team in and face the onslaught."

Giggling, Cassie said, "Sam is in the kitchen with Grandpa Jacob and Reese."

"How is your mom doing?"

"Nervous as all shit," replied Cassie colourfully.

This brought a round of chuckles from them both. Dana closed the door, put on her military persona and followed Cassie into the kitchen.

Reese approached her first and hugged her, "Hey Dana, it is so good to see you."

Dana cuddled her back, "Good to see you too."

Reese stepped back and Sam announced, "Dad, may I present Brigadier General Dana Ridley."

Jacob Carter held out his hand, "Pleased to meet you Brigadier General. My daughter Samantha and granddaughter Cassandra haven't stopped talking about you since I arrived."

Dana shook his hand firmly and looked him directly in the eye, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Major General." She was aware this was not a night for observing Carter's house rules. Dana handed Sam a bottle of red wine, "This is my contribution to dinner."

"Thank you and I'm glad you made it in time," replied Sam with a megawatt smile.

Dana also realised it was not the time for any intimacy between herself and Sam. She was tempted to hug and kiss her lover and tell her how gorgeous she looked in the black sleeveless dress and how her new haircut suited her. Sam's long blonde strands had been replaced with a short pixie style coming to rest on her collar. It was clear Dana was expected to remain in military mode and for Sam's sake; she obliged and stood with her hands crossed behind her back.

Jacob stepped behind the kitchen counter, took the bottle of wine from Sam and asked, "Brigadier, would you care for a glass?"

"No thank you Sir. I don't drink wine and I am on-call for the Academy Hospital over the weekend."

He raised his eyebrows, "From what Sam has told me, you have been exceedingly busy since transferring from the Pentagon."

"Affirmative Sir and I will be glad to finish my residency."

"I have read your file Brigadier and you are an admiral addition to the Stargate Project and the Academy Hospital."

"Thank you Sir."

"And yes, I have read both your files," added Jacob with a sly smirk.

"Understood Sir."

"Well, I can't have my daughter just dating anybody Brigadier."

Dana allowed herself a slight grin, "No Sir."

"Dinner is ready, if you would all like to take a seat," announced Sam.

Dana avoided looking at Sam, she just wanted to hold and kiss her.

Sam noted the eye contact avoidance from Dana and it was obvious to her that her lover was struggling to stay in military persona. She should have known better than to wear a dress. Sam was aware how important it was for her father to see this side of Dana. Her girlfriend was on show and she knew it. Sam was nervous enough for the both of them. Since her father had blended with Selmak, Jacob had inherited an arrogance that did not sit well with her and she found it unsettling at the best of times, now was one of those occasions.

Jacob took his seat opposite Dana and continued his interrogation, "I read you just received your twenty year service cluster Brigadier."

"That's correct Sir."

"Yet you only have fifteen years' service with the USAF?"

"That is affirmative Sir. It was part of the deal organised between the USAF and the Royal Australian Air Force that my previous five years of military service be recognised by the USAF."

"That was a smart move Brigadier."

"Thank you Sir." _"Point scored," _thought Dana to herself.

"So tell me Brigadier Ridley, which do you prefer, your science or military side?"

"I am a soldier first and foremost Sir," replied Dana proudly.

Sam nearly choked on her wine, she loved the way Dana said that and it never failed to stir her desire. She wiped a small amount of liquid from her mouth and hoped no one noticed.

No such luck, everyone had noted her mishap and grinned.

"So your records would indicate, but you do have impressive scientific and academic credentials also."

"Thank you Sir." She went for another point, "Nowhere near as impressive as your daughter Sir. Her achievements are beyond brilliant and to be a two time winner of the Binder prize for advancements in theoretical physics is outstanding and something to be greatly admired."

Jacob smiled in recognition, "Very true, I have an exceptional daughter."

Sam blushed and thought, _"Oh, she shoots, she scores!"_

Cassie and Reese nudged each other under the table and tried not to laugh.

-o-

Jacob turned to Sam some twenty minutes after dominating the conversation and declared, "Samantha, this meal is wonderful, have you been taking lessons?"

"Yes dad, Daniel has been giving me tips."

"I must thank him the next time I converse with him." He checked his time piece and added, "Samantha, I hate to have to leave so soon, but I must return to the Gate. I am expected home within the next thirty minutes."

Sam was not surprised with the relatively short visit, "I understand dad."

Jacob stood up from the table, "I will call a cab."

Point opportunity number three presented itself. "I would be happy to drive you back to the mountain Sir," offered Dana.

"Thank you Brigadier, it will give us the chance to speak in private."

Dana rose to her feet and began to clear the table, "Yes Sir."

Cassie and Reese got up and helped Dana while Sam and her father moved towards the front door.

Dana stayed in the background, giving them some privacy.

Reese moved next to her, "Shoot! You got hammered."

"That I did, he is rather scary, I'm shitting bricks. Goodness knows what he is going to ask me on the trip back to base."

Cassie tapped Dana on the shoulder, "Good luck Dana." She left the kitchen and went to her grandfather. She hugged and kissed him goodbye, then returned to Reese. She embraced her partner, "You are off the hook and he likes you."

"Phew, now I can breathe," replied a much relieved Reese.

In the foyer, Jacob hugged his daughter, "Samantha, thank you for a most enjoyable time. Sorry I can't stay longer. I promise to spend a whole day with you the next visit."

Sam released her hold, "It's okay and I understand all too well."

"I knew you would. I like your girlfriend, very impressive credentials and she appears to make you happy and that is all I can ask for."

"Yes, I think so too and I'm very content dad. This is the happiest I have been in years and it's all because of Dana, Cassie and Reese."

"I am glad Samantha. It does me good to see you like this. Well my daughter, I am ready to go."

Sam looked towards the kitchen, "Dana, are you ready?"

Dana excused herself from Cassie and Reese, "I'm on the way."

Sam opened the front door for them and slid her hand down Dana's back as she passed by.

Dana turned around, "I'll be back soon."

"Bye dad and drive safe." Sam joined Cassie and Reese in the kitchen and was thankful to find them doing the dishes. "Poor Dana," she said as she took a seat at the counter.

"She did awfully well Sam and even managed to pick up a couple of good points in the process," said Cassie.

Sam laughed, "Yes, slid right in. I shouldn't have subjected her to that after working a double."

Reese walked past Sam, "Please don't take this the wrong way you two, but Dana is an absolute knockout in uniform."

Sam looked at Cassie and laughed, "Your fiancée said basically the same thing the first time she met her."

Cassie giggled before admitting, "I did. I also told Sam that I would dump you and marry Dana myself if she dragged her feet."

Reese gasped in horror, "You didn't?"

"She did," replied Sam matter-of-factly.

"Cheeky imp," said Reese as she hugged her girlfriend.

Sam poured herself another glass of wine and Cassie grabbed a beer for herself and Reese. She looked at the label and inquired, "When did you change your brand of beer?"

Sam giggled, "As soon as I found out it was Dana's favourite."

Cassie laughed along with her, "Good one mom."

Reese raised her drink, "Cheers to that."

The trio went into the living room to watch television and wait for Dana's return. Cassie picked up the remote, changed the channel to the news and they all cheered raucously when news of the passing of the same-sex Bill of rights was announced. It was also stated the President had already signed on the dotted line.

-o-

Dana had only managed to reverse out of Sam's drive when Jacob asked his first question.

"Do you like your work at SGC?"

"I thoroughly enjoy it Sir."

"Why is that Brigadier?"

"I get to work alongside brilliant people who have so much to teach me and I respect their achievements. I also have the opportunity to travel to places that others can only dream about and the work is very imperative in the advancement and survival of our world."

Jacob nodded his head, "Outstanding answer Brigadier."

"Thank you Sir." Dana took a deep breath, relieved to receive another point.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter Brigadier?"

Dana was broadsided for a second, "Sir, I have been dating your daughter for only a short time, but I can say my intentions are nothing but honourable."

"In what way is that?"

"Sir, I am very much in love with Samantha and one day I hope to marry her."

Jacob scoffed, "And what can you offer my daughter?"

"What I already offer her Sir, my love, my honesty, my protection, my support to her and her family and my life."

"Very good reply Brigadier and how do you feel about her first wife?"

"Sir, I have nothing but respect for the love and marriage between Samantha and Janet. Doctor Fraiser was an outstanding woman and I would never interfere with the love your daughter still has and will always have for her." Dana was surprised to see Jacob wipe a tear from his eye.

"Janet was Samantha's greatest love and it took a heavy toll on my daughter emotionally and mentally when Janet passed, but I see the way Samantha looks at you and she clearly loves you. I believe she is ready to move on. I wish nothing but happiness for Samantha and you appear to bring that to her."

"That is all I want to do Sir."

Dana quizzed Jacob about the Tok'ra for the rest of the journey then escorted him to the lower levels to the Gate.

He turned to face her when they approached the Embarkation Room, "Brigadier, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise Sir and I hope to see you again soon."

The vortex stabilised and Jacob shook Dana's hand, "Look after my daughter for me."

"That is my intention Sir."

Jacob turned and walked up the ramp then disappeared into the shimmering pool of blue.

Sighing heavily, Dana made her way topside. She was halfway to Sam's house, when her phone rang. Pulling her truck to the side of the street, she opened her phone and saw it was the hospital. "Hello Brigadier Ridley speaking."

"Brigadier, Nurse Hampton, there has been a road accident involving base personnel and you are required."

"I'm on my way."

Dana turned her truck around on the double and headed for the hospital. As she exited her vehicle, she called Sam's house.

_"Carter."_

"Sam, it's Dana."

Sam sighed heavily, _"Let me guess, you have been called to the hospital?"_

"Yes and will be back as soon as I can baby."

_"See you then, love you."_

"Love you more, bye."

Sam put down the phone, "Crap!"

"What's up?" Cassie asked as Sam entered the living room.

"Dana has been called to the Academy hospital."

"Oh that's too bad, want to watch a movie with us?"

"No thanks Cass, I think I will go do a workout instead."

-o-

Sam showered and crawled into bed. She was exhausted from her training and at eleven ten Dana was still on duty at the hospital. Sam fell asleep quickly once she turned off the bedside lamp.

She woke when she heard Dana's truck pull into the drive. Checking the clock, she saw it was two twenty and waited ten minutes before going downstairs to look for her girlfriend. She found her sitting on a kitchen counter stool, slumped over a bottle of water and fast asleep.

"Dana," she said softly trying not to laugh at how cute she looked.

Dana didn't stir.

"Honey," Sam said a little louder.

There was still no response.

Sam yelled, "DOCTOR RIDLEY!"

Dana sat upright blinking, "Yes?"

Sam finally let out a laugh, "Sorry to wake you, but a comfortable bed is waiting for you upstairs."

Dana rubbed her eyes, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry for falling asleep down here."

"Don't be honey, just come to bed."

"Holy Hannah, I am so stuffed. I've been on the go for twenty four bloody hours."

Sam placed an arm around Dana's shoulders, "No wonder you fell asleep and nice use of my saying."

"Oh baby, I'm too tied to giggle."

"You are so adorable my love, come on." Sam led Dana up the stairs.

Dana hugged Sam once they were in the bedroom, "Sam, I love you and I missed you so much this week."

"I did too honey, now let's get you out of this uniform."

Between them, Dana was naked within seconds, "Baby, I need to shower first."

"Leave it until the morning honey."

Dana screwed up her face and remonstrated, "No Sam, I can't."

"Okay darling, I'll meet you in bed."

"All right."

Entering the ensuite, Dana stepped into the shower, closed her eyes and recalled the past five hours.

-o-

When Dana had entered the Emergency Room, the place was chaotic. Major Townsend had approached her and hurriedly gave her a situation report. A transport bus filled with Air Force personnel on route back to the Academy, had been side swiped by a drunken driver. The impact had caused the bus driver to lose control and swerve off the road and plough into a ravine. Two Airmen were found in critical conditional and transported to the Academy Hospital without delay. Unfortunately one of the injured was pronounced dead on arrival, his head injuries too severe to overcome.

The two doctors had worked on the other Airman for over an hour in Emergency. He had been thrown clear from his seat and down the aisle of the bus. On his travels, he had been impaled by a tree branch that had smashed through a side panel. The tree limb had pierced his left rib cage, sliced through his lung and embedded itself into the left ventricle of his heart.

Townsend had put a call through to the hospital's cardiac surgeon, Captain Reyes immediately after the Airman was brought in. Captain Reyes was on his way, but it was going to take some time. Warren and Dana had managed to keep Airman Roger Lane alive until Reyes arrived an hour later.

Airman Lane was rushed into theatre and Warren and Dana assisted. Inch by slow inch, the tree branch was carefully removed. Lane's lung was re-inflated and the damage to his lower heart chamber was repaired.

At one stage, during the operation, Dana had been asked to hold and reposition Lane's heart.

Now, as the water of the shower sprayed against her body, Dana could still feel the beating pulse of Lane's heart in her hand when the patient was taken off bypass.

"You okay in here?" asked a concerned Sam as she entered the room.

"Yeah, I'm just about finished." Dana turned off the taps and stepped out of the cubicle.

Sam was waiting for her with a towel in hand, "Do you want to discuss it or wait until you have had some sleep?"

"You are very good and know me so well," Dana took the towel on offer and dried herself.

"It's what I do honey."

Dana tossed the towel in the clothes basket, "I am wide awake now and I would like to talk."

-o-

Dana settled on the mattress on her side facing Sam and the blonde lazily stroked her hand down Dana's flank.

She listened intently as her lover recounted the events from the hospital.

"Holy Hannah!" she said once Dana was finished her narration.

"It was just so awe inspiring holding a heart like that," blurted out Dana, she was wired from reliving the experience. "Earlier, I actually had to hold together the separated pieces of the ventricle."

"I can't even begin to understand how that must have felt."

"I know I'm bouncing baby and I'm so sorry for keeping you awake."

Sam's hand lowered onto Dana's right breast, "It's okay."

Dana groaned in response, "Sam, I missed your touch."

"Uh huh, it's been a long week and I have really felt your absence."

Dana placed her right hand over Sam's, "I love you and am very turned on right now, but I don't know if I have the energy to make love."

Sam withdrew her hand, "All right honey, close your eyes and go to sleep."

In reply, Dana yawned, "Baby." She took Sam's hand and replaced it on her breast. "I think I have found my second wind."

The words caused Sam to giggle, "Oh thank goodness for that." She leaned in and captured Dana's lips.

Forty minutes later, an exhausted Dana fell onto her back and exclaimed, "Holy bugger sweetheart, you are so bloody beautiful and I'm glad I didn't go to sleep earlier."

Sam pulled the covers over them both and declared, "Me too darling. Now it is definitely time for you to sleep."

Dana stifled a yawn, "Yes sweetie."

"I love you and sweet dreams honey." Sam nestled onto Dana's chest.

"I … love … you … too," replied Dana drowsily.

Sam watched Dana sleep for some time before drifting off.

-o-

The couple were still in the same position when Sam opened her eyes five hours later. Carefully, she untangled herself from Dana's body and the brunette stirred briefly, but didn't wake.

After showering and donning a sundress, Sam padded her way downstairs. She found Cassie and Reese out on the deck eating breakfast.

Cassie looked up, "Morning Sam. There are bacon and eggs in the oven."

"Good morning," added Reese.

"Morning and thanks honey." Sam went into the kitchen, prepared a plate and grabbed a glass of juice.

As she sat down, Cassie commented, "No coffee, now there's a shock."

Sam smirked, "I'm trying to give it up."

"Way to go," cheered Cassie. "What time did Dana get in?"

Sam took a mouthful of food, swallowed then replied, "Around two thirty."

Cassie sniggered, "Oh the joys of being a resident - no sleep."

"Poor Dana," said Reese full of sympathy.

"Do you girls have any plans for today?" inquired Sam.

"No, we are having a lazy day," replied Cassie.

"That sounds good to me and I would think Dana would vote for that too."

"Vote for what?" asked Dana as she stepped through the doorway.

"For a lazy day," answered Reese.

Sam looked at Dana and frowned, "Shouldn't you still be asleep?"

Dana leaned into Sam and kissed her softly on the lips, "I couldn't sleep because you were missing. Besides five hours is good for me these days."

"Sit down and I'll get you some breakfast."

Dana watched Sam leave and felt the stirrings of desire as Sam's long toned legs disappeared from view, "Well, if you girls are up for a languid day, would you like to go over to my place and hang out by the pool?"

Cassie's eyes lit up, "You have a pool? Count me in."

Reese raised her hand, "Make that two."

Sam returned and handed Dana a plate, "Thanks sweetheart, but I don't eat bacon."

"Really, I never noticed before? Okay then, I will save you and eat it instead." She picked up the rashers from Dana's plate and added them to hers.

"Sam, Dana just invited us over to her place to hang by the pool," said Cassie.

"Sounds like an excellent idea, maybe you can entertain us again Dana?"

Dana grinned at her, "Maybe, but only if you behave yourself."

Sam giggled, "Me?"

"Yes you."

"Not much chance of that happening."

Cassie stood and moved towards the door, "Come on Reese, let's go get ready. You can borrow one of my bikinis honey."

Reese hugged Cassie tightly, "Will you give me a fashion show first?"

Cassie giggled, "That's more than a likely possibility Reese."

Once Dana was left alone with Sam, she reached for her hand, "I didn't have the chance to tell you last night, but you looked absolutely stunning and I adore your shorter hair."

Sam ran fingers through her hair, "Thank you, by the way, my father approves of you."

"Yes I know, he told me after he bombarded me with a plethora of questions all the way back to base."

Sam tittered, "Sorry to put you through that honey."

"He was pretty daunting, let me tell you. He even asked me about my intentions."

"Oh boy," Sam laughed. "And just what are your intentions?"

"That's between your father and me and he was happy with my reply."

Sam stood and collected their dishes, "Good, I look forward to finding out later."

Dana rose up and grabbed the empty glasses. She helped Sam in the kitchen and when they were done, she pulled her into an embrace. "Good god, you look sensational this morning." Her voice was low and husky.

Sam shivered, "Well, I know how much you like me in a dress."

"Uh huh, I love seeing you in a dress," cooed Dana.

"Do you want to use the shower before we go to your place?"

"No sweetheart, I will wait until then."

Sam nuzzled into the side of Dana's neck, "Okay, you do know that I want you right now, don't you?"

"I know, but here is not the place, especially with the girls upstairs."

"And just what do you think they are doing right now?"

"You have a point, but can you wait until later sweetie?"

"Of course I can, I have had to wait all week until last night and survived, what's another hour or two?"

Dana giggled, "I'm impressed with your will power. It's very good resistance."

Sam sighed, "Not really, I'll just go upstairs and change."

"In that case, I'll grab my uniform."

-o-

Several minutes later, Sam knocked on Cassie's door, "We are ready to leave when you are Cass."

Dana giggled, "Let's see how long it takes them to appear."

"Let's not, that is my daughter you are sniggering about." Sam laughed and walked into her bedroom.

Dana followed and collected her belongings, "I'm sure this uniform could stand up on its own from the amount of use it has had the past couple of days. Can you remind me to drop it off to the dry cleaners?"

"I can do that for you my love."

"I'll go grab my guitar and meet you at my truck."

Sam smiled, "All right honey, I won't be long."

Dana realised she had to leave the room because she was having a hard time keeping her hands off Sam and by the time she placed her gear in the back tray, Sam, Cassie and Reese were approaching her.

Reese looked over her truck in awe, "Wow! Dana your truck is brilliant."

"Sweet," added an equally impressed Cassie.

Sam's eyes glazed over, "Oh sweetie."

Dana had lowered the Sports Trac's suspension and replaced the exhaust system with two sets of dual pipes. She tossed the keys to Sam, "You drive Sam; first stop the dry cleaners please."

"Oh I positively love you," replied Sam. Her smile was beaming from ear to ear as was Dana's.

-o-

As Dana closed the garage door, Cassie and Reese checked out her bikes. The young couple were captivated and looking forward to the next bike riding weekend at Jack and Sara's.

Reese followed Sam into the house and Cassie hung back to speak with Dana.

"So how did you fair with Grandpa Jacob?"

Dana smiled broadly, "He approved."

"That's good to hear."

"He was still scaring me until he stepped through the Gate."

"He agreed to be part of the wedding day."

Dana placed a hand on Cassie's shoulder, "That's good news Cass."

"I was serious the other night about you providing the entertainment?"

"I know you were and I'll be able to catch up with my old band members next week at Nellis and see what I can organise."

"Yeah Sam mentioned you two are there next week for requalification. She will have a ball, she loves to fly."

"I can relate to that."

The two women moved towards the house and Cassie confessed, "Reese won't say anything to you, but she used to be in a band at high school. You blew her away on Saturday night and she'd love to jam with you sometime. She has a tremendous voice."

Smiling, Dana responded, "That can be arranged Cassie."

"Thank you, Reese can be on the shy side sometimes and I think it's so cute."

"You are both cute and thanks for your dating tips."

Cassie suppressed a giggle, "Oh, tip number three, Sam is a sucker for a woman in a suit."

"Oh I know that one already."

"Okay, then number four, she is really sensitive behind her ears."

Dana smirked, "Thanks." She high fived Cassie, "We make a good team."

"Yep, Sam stands no chance against us."

The pair joined up with Sam and Reese in the kitchen and Dana said, "If you ladies want to go out back to the pool, I'll just grab a shower. Beer is in the fridge and there are towels and sunscreen in the pool shed. Now go and enjoy."

Making her way upstairs, Dana showered then dressed in a navy blue two piece, high cut swim suit and a pair of blue and white Billabong board shorts. Grabbing a pair of sunglasses and a beer, she headed to the pool. She gasped when she spotted Sam reclining on a deckchair. She was dressed in a black bikini and wearing shades.

Cassie and Reese were in the pool rough housing and giggling. Sam looked so relaxed and when Dana drew closer, she realised her girlfriend was asleep. She put down her beer and was tempted to wake Sam, but thought better of it. Instead, she shed her board shorts and dove into the pool. She surfaced several feet away from Cassie and Reese.

"Sam is still asleep I see," noted Cassie.

"Yes, she looked too serene to wake," Dana replied as she ran her fingers through her wet hair. "What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"1600 hours," replied Reese.

"When you girls have had enough of hanging out here, you can take my truck and return to Sam's and have the place to yourselves for the night."

"Gee thanks Dana," accepted Cassie enthusiastically.

"Well, now that is out of the way, I hope you both like fish?"

"We do," replied Reese as she nodded to Cassandra.

"That's good, because it's on the lunch menu for today."

Cassie looked around then commented, "You have a great house Dana."

"Thanks, I'm really comfortable with it."

The trio spent the next two hours swimming, sky larking and talking about the Air Force. They finally got out of the pool and Cassie and Reese stretched out on the deckchairs.

Dana dried off, put her boardies back on and went into the kitchen to make a start on lunch.

When she took the fish out to the barbeque moments later, she noticed Sam was awake and in the pool.

Reese got up when she spotted Dana and walked up to the deck, "You need a hand with anything Dana?"

"Sure, you could set the deck table for me. Everything is already out on the counter."

"No problem."

-o-

Dana called Cassie and Sam for lunch five minutes later.

Sam sat next to her, leaned in and whispered, "You look extremely good."

"Thank you and I can't even begin to say how bloody sexy you are."

Sam laughed at the accolade, "You can show me later."

Dana couldn't help it, she moaned, "Good god."

Forty minutes passed and Cassie and Sam were back in the pool while Reese was helping Dana in the kitchen.

Once they were done, Dana suggested, "Come into the study, I have something I think may interest you."

Reese smiled and joked, "It's not your etchings is it?"

Dana giggled for a nanosecond, "Let me think about that - ahh no."

Reese laughed and followed her down the hallway and into the spacious study.

"Wow! Nice Dana," she said while looking around the room admiring the collection of electric and acoustic guitars on their stands.

There was a dark blue 1968 Gibson Les Paul custom, a black '62 Fender Stratocaster, a blackberry sunburst Ibanez electric, the black twelve stringed Ovation and a maroon six stringed Ibanez acoustic.

Dana watched Reese's exhilaration, "I heard a little rumour that suggested you play and sing?"

Reese blushed, "I do, but nowhere near as well as you. You are something else Dana and I really enjoyed listening to you the other night."

"Thanks," replied Dana unassumingly. "Do you feel like playing along with me and entertaining our girlfriends?"

"I'd love to," answered Reese eagerly.

"So what kind of music are you into?"

"I have a real soft spot for Melissa Etheridge."

Dana laughed emphatically, "What lesbian doesn't?"

"Yeah, her last album is beyond fantastic and I finished learning to play the entire album by heart a couple of weeks ago."

"Funny you should say that, I love the album too. You want to have a go at a few of the songs?"

"I say yes to that proposition."

"Good, so how about you pick out a guitar?"

Reese chose the twelve stringed acoustic.

"Good choice Reese. If you go out to the pool, I will grab us a couple of amps and leads from the garage."

"You want me to take out a guitar for you?"

"Sure, I'll play the Les Paul."

"Oh this is going to be so much fun, thank you Dana," Reese gushed as she picked up the two guitars carefully.

"Plectrums are in the box on top of the desk Reese, take your pick." Dana leaned over and grabbed herself a couple, then left the study.

-o-

Dana hooked the amplifiers into a power jack and she and Reese plugged in their respective guitar leads. After a quick volume check and adjustment, they were ready to play.

Sam and Cassie both climbed out of the pool, grabbed towels and made themselves comfortable on the deckchairs.

Sam turned to Cassie, "I had no idea Reese played."

"She doesn't tell too many people, she embarrasses easily."

Sam giggled through a grin, "It's funny that we both have such talented girlfriends."

Cassie laughed in reply, "That we do. So you haven't told me how the sex is yet?"

"Cassandra!" exclaimed Sam as she smiled unashamedly.

"Oh Sam, that smile says it all."

Dana and Reese warmed up by playing the scales several times through.

Dana looked at Reese, "Okay ma'am, what song would you like to start with?"

"How about we give _"California" _a try? You can take the lead vocal and I'll do the backup."

"Good choice and you have lead guitar on this one, then how about we go straight onto _"An Unexpected Rain." _We can do it as a duet, so no hiding in the background."

Reese giggled, "Oh god, I love the electric in that one and it's a deal."

Cassie interrupted their conversation with a taunt, "Are you two ever going to actually play anything? Sam and I paid good money for these seats."

Reese gave her a mock stern look, "Quit your whinging sweetheart."

Cassie melted instantly, "Okay baby."

Sam laughed at the simple interplay between the two young women. They were so well suited to one another and that pleased her greatly. It buoyed her to known Cassie would be just fine with Reese by her side.

Dana caught Reese's attention and winked, "How about we give them a show? The count is all yours."

"I'm with you," agreed Reese. She tapped her foot, counted to three and strummed the intro then Dana started to sing.

Sam and Cassie reclined in their chairs and appreciated their lover's musical talents. By the end of the second song, both Sam and Cassie were anxious for some private time with their respective partners.

Cassie stood and approached Dana, "Keys please?"

"On the kitchen counter and see you two tomorrow morning."

"Thanks," she turned to Reese, "Baby, put the guitar back inside, we are going home."

Reese tittered and nodded at Dana, "Works every time."

In a flash the pair had said their goodbyes and entered the house.

Dana packed up the equipment and took everything inside. Sam had remained quiet the entire time and when Dana returned poolside, she was back in the water. Dana slipped off her boardies, dove into the water and swam over to Sam underwater.

"We are alone at last my Dana." Sam wrapped arms around her neck, "Mmm, you do realise that you and Reese make great music together?" She kissed down the left side of Dana's neck.

"It was fun. She is very talented and has an outstanding voice."

"And you do know that _"An Unexpected Rain" _is a god damn full on sexy _"come fuck me" _song?"

Dana smiled wickedly, "Oh yeah Sam. It's the combination of the guitar and vocals baby."

"Holy Hannah Dana, I had to jump in the pool just to cool down."

"Does that mean you were turned on?"

"Oh god honey, I am past that. It's been a long week without making love with you until last night and I have wanted you since I woke up this morning."

Dana grinned, "Well, then I better do something about that."

"Yes you should," Sam punned before pressing her body in closer and kissing Dana fervently.

Breaking from the smacker, Dana asked, "Do you want to go to bed?"

"No, I want to know how long you can hold your breath underwater for."

Dana smirked, "Just over three and a half minutes; it's all that special training I have done."

"Thank goodness for that, but I doubt you will need all that time," teased Sam.

Dana laughed before taking a deep breath then slipping under the water and slowing her heart rate.

Sam braced herself against the edge of the pool and Dana only needed to hold her breath for ninety seconds before Sam erupted with her pent up desire.

When Dana resurfaced, Sam kissed her hard before saying, "Now we can go to bed."

Dana whimpered, "O … kay."

Realising Dana was on the edge; Sam slid her hand downwards and inside Dana's swim pants.

Dana moaned and sought out Sam's lips. Seconds later, she grabbed firmly onto the blonde's shoulders and climaxed.

"That was very nice," commented Dana dreamily seconds later. "I really did miss you this week."

"I could tell that by your enthusiasm. Come on, let's go inside," replied Sam urgently.

-o-

Dana was positioned on her elbows and knees with Sam straddled over the back of her left calf and gently kissing along the outline of her tattoo. Sam suddenly stopped, reached her fingers between Dana's thighs and ran them along the silken wet folds of vulva.

Dana whimpered loudly and Sam groaned along with her.

"I love how wet you get," murmured Sam.

"Before I met you, I had never gotten this aroused. It's what you do to me baby."

Sam giggled, "I love that I have that power over you."

Dana groaned again, "Oh god, me too."

"Honey, just trust me okay?"

"You know I will Sam."

Sam took her fluid coated fingers and trailed them along the curve of Dana's buttocks. She lowered her mouth to the wet spots and slowly licked.

"Oh … good god Sam," whispered Dana as her entire body shook out of control.

Sam reached for more of Dana's vaginal secretion and leisurely traced her fingers along the top of Dana's crease then licked up the tasty dampness once more.

"Sam?" questioned Dana, not sure on where her lover was headed.

"Trust me love," soothed Sam in a calm even tone.

Dana was immediately pacified, "I do baby."

After covering her fingers again, Sam gently slid her thumb over Dana's puckered opening.

"Oh god Sam," grunted Dana as her body tensed, "Baby, I ... don't."

"I don't either honey, have a little faith in me."

"Yes … baby." Dana lost herself in the new sensation she was experiencing under her lover's touch.

Sam continued to slowly rim Dana with her thumb then adjusted her position behind her, lowered herself until her right breast was pressed against Dana's wet clitoris.

"Oh mercy Samantha," Dana pushed back onto Sam's full swell.

In response, Sam moaned and corrected her pose again before lowering her drenched clitoris against Dana's leg. "Still trust me honey?" she panted.

Dana was rocking back and forth on her knees and Sam began a slow rhythm, moaning with every thrust. "SAM … YOU … OH … GOD ... YES," cried out Dana while she started to fall from the edge and her body reverberate with her building orgasm.

Sam lowered her mouth and rimmed Dana's opening with her tongue.

"Oh … baby," Dana panted before she came again.

Sam straightened up and with one final thrust against Dana's leg, shuddered with her own ecstasy. Once her body regained some semblance of control, she got up and went into the bathroom. She washed her hands, gargled with mouthwash brushed and her teeth.

When she returned to the bedroom, Dana was collapsed on her stomach and still breathing heavy. Sam climbed into bed and snuggled into her side.

Dana turned onto her side to face Sam, "Holy shit baby! You are full of surprises."

Sam giggled, "I just do what I know honey."

"I suppose I don't really need to tell you, but that was a first for me and I didn't see it coming."

With dimples deepened, Sam smiled, "Me too, but I have been meaning the try it out for some time."

"Jesus, where do you come up with all this stuff?"

"It comes from my imagination and research."

"My Sam, you are amazing. I guess I better get up and take a shower."

"Yes you should and I will come give you a hand."

"I love your kind of hand."

The couple tittered all the way to the shower hand in hand.

-o-

Dana and Sam were laying side by side on the lounge watching a movie after having been for a swim earlier.

Sam ran her fingers down Dana's arm unhurriedly and asked, "Did you receive your documentation for Nellis from George?"

"No not yet, why?"

"It seems there is a lot of visiting personnel there next week and they have put all the pilots up in a motel."

Dana was happy with the news, "Really?"

"Uh huh, it means we'll be able to spend the nights together."

"Cool. That reminds me, I have to dig my flight suits out of storage in the garage."

Sam made little circles along Dana's forearm with her fingers, "Are you looking forward to getting into the cockpit again?"

"I am, how about you?"

"I can't wait; it's been a while."

Dana kissed the back of Sam's ear, "I am keen to see you in action."

Sam tilted her head and kissed Dana's arm, "Likewise. We have a seat on a cargo plane leaving at 0600 hours from Peterson Air Base on Tuesday and are due to report to the flight training hangar at 0900 hours."

Dana kissed the spot behind Sam's ear once more, "I expect George will give me the paperwork Monday morning."

"Speaking of Monday, what hours are you working?"

"I'm on a single shift from 0700 to 1500 hours sweetheart."

"Would you like to drive in with me and go on a date afterwards?"

"I'd love to. What do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise and dress is casual."

Dana kissed the same spot yet again, "How casual Sam?"

Sam's entire body tingled, "I'll be wearing cargo shorts and a shirt."

"Speaking of dates, I have a favour to ask you."

"Anything for you honey."

"Can you take me through one of the training simulations and show me the finer points of using a zat gun?"

"Sure," Sam laughed, "I like your idea of a date."

"Well, we will be out and together, so that's a date in my book." She kissed behind Sam's ear one more time.

Sam moaned softly, "I can't argue with that honey."

Dana nuzzled into Sam's neck and kissed her skin, "I love you."

Sam reached around and ran her fingers through Dana's hair, "I love you too Dana."

"Are you hungry sweetheart?"

Sam rolled over and into Dana, "For you, yes."

Dana laughed, "I meant for food."

Sam kissed Dana swiftly then replied, "You are my food."

"Have you always been this amorous?" inquired Dana seriously.

"Not for a long time. I used to call Janet _"The Ever Ready Bunny" _and she would always say I was _"on"_ all the time."

"Well, I would have to agree with her."

"You can talk _"Miss Takes Care Of It Herself"_."

Dana giggled before responding, "I will have you know, I have not masturbated since that night."

Sam was generally amazed, "Really?"

"You sound surprised?"

"I am."

Dana noticed the colour rise in Sam's cheeks, "Something you want to share with me? Oh by the way Ridley's house rule number one - no secrets."

"So you are starting your own list?"

Dana smirked, "Yes, that's the first of many and you are avoiding the rule."

Sam laughed, "What's the penalty if I don't abide by your rule?"

Dana kept a straight face, "Immediate expulsion from the house."

"That's pretty harsh."

"It's my house, so my rules and my penalty." Dana had to stop herself from laughing.

"It works for me." Sam pressed her lips to Dana's.

Five minutes on, Dana said, "Nice distraction method Colonel Carter, but you don't get out of it that easy."

Sam gave Dana one of her best smiles, "I don't?"

"No," snapped Dana sternly.

Sam grabbed Dana by the shoulders, flipped her onto her back and straddled her waist.

"Nice move, but I'm still waiting for your answer."

Sam undid her bikini top and flung it across the room.

Dana felt the wetness from her groin and moaned. She looked at Sam, "God I love your breasts."

Sam smiled down at her, "Enough to forget the rule?"

Dana raised her hands towards erect nipples, "I love them more than that, but rules are rules."

Sam slapped Dana's hands away, "Oh no you don't."

Dana put her hands down and retorted, "Fair enough and you have five minutes to answer before you are evicted."

"Would I be exempt if I do this?" Sam stood and slid off her bikini bottoms. She pushed into Dana's hips and her moisture pressed onto Dana's bare midriff.

"Oh god Sam and that's a no."

"You drive a hard bargain Ridley, but what about if I do this?" Sam cupped her own breasts and tweaked her nipples.

Dana just gawked at her lover, "Hmm … no. That's four minutes and counting."

"You are forcing me to bring out the big guns."

"It's your decision my Sam."

Sam reached down and slipped her thumbs under the front of Dana's swim top. She lifted it up and over Dana's breasts.

Dana just looked at Sam and didn't lend a hand.

"You aren't going to make this easy are you?"

"No, it's your show. Now you are down to three minutes."

Sam got off Dana and stood to the side of the couch. She leaned over and rolled Dana onto her side and pulled off her top on one side before repeating the process on the other side. She sat astride Dana's legs and lowered her mouth to Dana's left breast.

"One minute," announced Dana.

Sam sat back and glared, "What happened to two?"

"It took you two minutes to take off my top. Thirty seconds."

"Honey, you really aren't going to evict me?"

"You know I am a stickler for rules Sam. Twenty seconds."

In a last ditch effort, Sam slowly lowered her lips to Dana's again and kissed her passionately.

Dana continued the countdown in her head. When she reached zero, she grabbed Sam around the shoulders, lifted her up and slipped out from underneath. Without hesitation, she reached for Sam, locked up her arms and hoisted the blonde over her shoulder.

Sam giggled, "Dana, what are you doing?"

"I'm tossing you out of the house."

"Oh, come on. You're not serious?" asked Sam between spurts of laughter.

"I am Sam. How can I expect others to observe the laws of my house, if my girlfriend blatantly pays no attention to them?" She carried Sam to the deck and walked down the stairs.

"Honey, I'll tell you if you just put me down."

"Too late, you are out of time."

"Dana, you win."

"This is not a contest." Dana stopped at the edge of the pool. "Here's your punishment." She jumped into the pool with Sam still positioned on her shoulder.

The couple resurfaced laughing and Sam grabbed hold of Dana and kissed her deeply.

Minutes later, she released Dana, "Very clever and you displayed incredible resistance honey."

Dana smiled, "I used a secret weapon. I was thinking about a mathematical equation and zoned right out."

Sam slowly caressed Dana's shoulders, "Touché my love."

"Hmm, that feels very nice sweetheart."

"How about we go inside and I give you a full body massage? I still owe you one from Jack's."

"That sounds wonderful baby." Dana jumped out of the pool and reached down for Sam.

Sam took hold of the offered hand and was effortlessly pulled out of the pool. Standing in front of Dana as she dried off, she asked, "Honey, let me test something?"

"Okay."

Sam grabbed Dana's left arm, bent down, moved in and lifted Dana over her shoulder.

"How far do you think you can make it to?" enquired Dana.

"I'm going for the bedroom and no interference."

"Bugger, I was just about to touch your beautiful bum."

Sam giggled before taking off. She made it to the bedroom and tossed Dana onto the bed. She was only slightly out of breath as she lowered herself onto the mattress and settled beside Dana.

Draping an arm around Sam's belly, Dana praised her, "I am very impressed."

"So you should be," joked Sam. "I don't work out for fun you know."

Dana giggled and ran her fingers along Sam's toned bicep, "I love your strength."

"Thank you and I suppose I should tell you what caused my banishment?"

"That's up to you baby. You did work hard on your determination not to tell, so you don't have to."

Sam laughed, "Well, I did but I think you deserve to know the truth."

"That's very generous of you."

"Okay, but first roll onto your stomach."

Dana turneded over and Sam sat astride her hips. Slowly, she kneaded Dana's shoulders.

"Oh Sam, you are very good at this. It's very relaxing."

By the time Sam's fingers reached the middle of Dana's back, she was sound asleep. Sam snuggled onto her back and fell asleep too.

-o-

Dana woke with the warmth of Sam's body pressed on her backbone. She looked towards the clock, it was 18:10. Moving slowly, she tried to move out from beneath Sam.

Sam stirred and mumbled, "Where do you think you are going my love?"

"I am off to the toilet."

Sam sighed, "Good, do one for me will you?"

Dana slid out from under Sam giggling, "I can do that for you."

Sam watched Dana disappear into the ensuite and quickly followed her.

Dana glanced at her and asked, "You miss me already?"

Sam stood in front of her then straddled her legs and responded, "No, I just really need to pee. Spread your legs and we can pee together."

Dana laughed, "Well this is another first, but I don't think I can pee with an audience."

"It's only me honey, let me take your mind off it." Sam lowered her mouth to Dana's.

Dana kissed Sam back fervently and within seconds urinated. Sam followed shortly afterwards.

When they were finished, Dana pulled back, "That was different. Do you want to join me in the shower?"

Sam smiled widely, "Yes please and this is a first for me too." She giggled and got off Dana's legs. "By the way honey, I broke your rule by not telling you I had to take care of a problem this week."

Dana tittered, "Oh really and just the once?" She stood and flushed.

Sam kissed her quickly and moved into the shower, "Maybe." She turned on the water and stepped under the stream.

Dana joined her with a hug, "Did you just say maybe?"

Sam giggled, "I did."

Dana was surprised by Sam's comments, "So more than once?"

Biting her bottom lip in an effort not to laugh, Sam mumbled, "Maybe."

Dana was intrigued with Sam's reply, "Oh, so more than twice?"

Sam held up her hand and extended all her fingers.

Dana was finding the conversation very tantalising and continued, "Five times?"

"Yes," replied Sam with a nervous laugh.

"Oh sweetheart, weren't you off-world for four days?" teased Dana playfully.

"I was."

"So when did you … indulge?"

"Every morning this week, I dreamt of you every night and woke up wanting you."

Dana cuddled Sam tighter, "Good god Sam, that is so bloody hot."

"Well, it's your fault," teased Sam, disavowing all responsibility.

Dana raised her eyebrows, "How the bloody hell is it my fault?"

"Because you weren't with me and I had to improvise."

"Fair enough, I will take full blame." Dana laughed, "I love you so much Sam."

"I love you too, now pass me the gel."

Dana separated from Sam and handed her the shower soap, "So where did you manage to masturbate while off-world?"

"Once we knew we would be staying on Occa for several days, we had tents and supplies sent through the Gate. Every morning I woke up, you were on my mind and the sexual frustration had to be relieved before I could concentrate on all the work I had to do. I actually couldn't think straight until I literally took matters into my own hands."

"Wow! Sam, you never cease to amaze me."

"Honey, since I met you, I think I have masturbated more times than I ever did my entire life."

With wide eyes, Dana exclaimed, "Really?"

"Yes, I must be making up for lost time."

Dana sniggered at the admission, "Well, after this residency is done and dusted, we will be together more often and hopefully you won't need to service yourself because I will be close by."

The suggestion made Sam giggle, "Holy Hannah, I hope so because I really do prefer having you with me at those times."

Chuckling, Dana commenced washing Sam's back for her, "How about I make us some dinner, then you can give me a hand to fine tune my truck's engine?"

"I'll be in that. So what name have you given her?"

Dana reached for the cherry scented shampoo, "I haven't come up with one yet, got any suggestions?"

"I assume the name has to start with an F?"

"Correct."

"Hmm, let's see there is Foxy, Fiona, Flo, Fay or Fifi. It's not an easy letter."

"I know baby."

"That's all I got honey."

"Fifi it is then."

Sam roared with laughter, "Fifi."

Dana joined her, "Too funny. Struth I love listening to you laugh Sam."

Sam placed her left hand on Dana's hip, "I love the fact that you make me laugh. Come on, time to get out. You need to feed me, I am famished."

"As you wish my Sam."

Sam tittered softly as Dana bowed then turned off the water.

-o-

Sam was wearing Dana's Maple Leafs jersey and nothing else, while Dana was garbed in shorts and a light blue jersey. Sam drew closer and looked at Dana's sports shirt. She read the badge out loud, "Australian Air Force Rugby Union."

"Correct."

Sam laughed, "Don't tell me you played rugby for the Air Force?"

"Okay, then I won't tell you." Dana took Sam by the hand and led her downstairs to the kitchen.

Sam watched from the kitchen counter intently as Dana prepared omelettes and gave a running commentary on what she was doing. "I'll give you the recipe later baby. They are fairly simple to make," offered the cook.

"You make it look easy honey and thank you for the lesson."

Dana smiled at Sam and held her gaze for several moments, "Baby, I have been meaning to ask you. How did you get that small scar above the right side of your lip?"

Sam automatically reached up and touched the small indentation, "I actually received it in a bar fight."

Dana's jaw dropped, "You were in a bar fight?"

"Yes. A couple of years ago Janet, Cassie and I went to visit my brother Mark and his family in San Diego. One night Jan and I went out to a gay bar. We were having a great time when this woman tried to pick Jan up while she was ordering drinks at the counter. I stepped in and got punched for my trouble. By the time I realised what had happened, Janet had knocked the woman out cold with a single blow."

Dana smiled, "Wow! That's one feisty woman."

Sam smiled at the memory, "Yeah, she was very protective of me."

"Sounds like it Sam and I can understand why." Dana took the plates to the table and Sam took a seat.

After her first mouthful Sam declared, "This is great honey."

"Glad you like it."

Sam was about to speak when the phone rang.

Dana got up and went to the wall phone, "Hello, Dana speaking."

"_Brigadier Ridley, this is Sergeant Watkins at the hospital. We have a recruit with a broken ulna that necessitates surgery so you are required."_

"Okay, I'll be there in ten." Dana hung up and complained, "I swear those fucking recruits are the clumsiest I have ever seen."

Sam laughed at her girlfriend's assessment, "I have to agree with you. I'll put your dinner in the oven and keep it warm for you honey."

"Thanks sweetheart, I'll just go grab a pair of shoes."

Sam placed Dana's plate in the oven as she ran upstairs.

Seconds later, she returned and pulled Sam into her arms, "Love you and I will see you soon." She pressed her lips to Sam's and kissed her longingly.

After the kiss ceased, Sam said, "Oh god, I love you so much Dana. Drive safe honey."

Dana's eyes filled with tears at Sam's words, "Will do baby. I shouldn't be too long; it's a broken ulna that requires pinning."

"Okay honey bye." Sam stood in the doorway and watched Dana run to the garage. "Holy Hannah that woman is so graceful in full stride," she observed out loud.

Dana reversed out of the garage, closed the door and glanced over to see Sam leaning up against the doorframe watching her. She was overcome with emotion and got out of her truck and ran to her. She engulfed Sam in her arms and admitted, "I need to tell you something."

Sam snuggled into Dana's neck, "And what is that Dana?"

"I am going to miss you every second I'm away and I love you with all my heart."

Sam raised her head and locked eyes, "Oh honey, I'm glad you took the time to tell me that. I love you and will miss you too." She brought her lips to Dana's and kissed her with a softness that tore at Dana's very soul.

Dana's hands slipped downwards onto Sam's bottom. Slowly, she hugged the taut flesh in her hands and Sam groaned deeply.

Sam pulled from the contact and suggested, "Dana, you need to get out of here."

Dana frowned and sighed, "I know baby, keep the light on for me."

"I always will my love."

"Bye darling." Dana reluctantly let go of Sam, turned and spirited back to her truck. She waved to Sam as she pulled out of the drive.

Sam went back into the kitchen and finished eating her dinner. After cleaning up, she reached for her phone and called Jack.

_"Hey Carter, what's up?"_

"Hey Jack, just calling to make sure everything is set for Monday night."

_"All set. Sara and I will meet you there around 1800 hours."_

"Great, give Sara a hug for me and I'll see you on base Monday."

_"Will do Carter, see you."_

"Bye Jack."

Sam closed her phone and went into the living room. She stopped next to the display cabinet and checked out all the photos, awards and medals. She smiled when she spied the Medal of Honour in the frame. Picking up a picture frame, Sam studied the two women captured in the photo. One was Dana dressed in her RAAF uniform and the other woman being embraced by Dana was obviously her mother. Sam could clearly see the family resemblance. Dana's mother was a strikingly beautiful woman and her heart ached with sorrow at the loss and the memory of her own mother's passing. She returned the picture to its position and picked up another. Dana was wearing her USAF uniform and an extremely attractive dark haired female in an Army uniform was standing beside her. Sam automatically assumed it was Trisha and felt a short pang of jealousy. There was another print of Trisha and Dana, they were both dressed in brightly coloured wetsuits and standing side by side next to surfboards. Sam studied the image of Trisha. She stood a good five inches shorter than Dana, had a slight frame, broad shoulders and her dark hair hung well below her shoulders. Sam scanned the remaining photos. There were several of Dana's parents, Dana in her rugby uniform, her basketball uniform and one of her and Trisha in hockey uniforms.

Sam laughed when she spotted an image of Dana as a child. She was about four, decked out in a soldier's outfit and looking most serious. Bending down, Sam looked inside the cabinet. It contained all of Dana's service medals and her sporting trophies. There were awards for rugby, basketball, athletics and ice hockey. She snorted again when she saw the trophy for the most beers consumed in one day. She was going to have to ask Dana about that one when she got home.

Getting down on her knees to view the bottom shelf, Sam smirked when she saw a gold medallion laying in a case at the rear of the shelf. Sam couldn't make out the origin of the medal and planned on asking Dana about that one as well. Standing up, she moved to the shelf containing Dana's DVD collection. She laughed when she spotted movies that she herself had at home. When she got to the box sets of Xena - Warrior Princess, she burst out laughing. Cassie had often called her Xena over the years and found it ironic that she in turn called Dana her warrior.

While glancing over the titles, Sam thought about how she was looking forward to the trip to Nellis as she was going to enjoy seeing Dana fly and was more than happy to be getting back into the cockpit herself. She selected a box set of Star Trek - Voyager and put the first disc into the player. She turned on the television and settled onto the couch. She was into the fourth episode and fast asleep when she heard Dana's truck pull into the drive. Getting up, she went to greet Dana at the door.

-o-

Earlier, Dana reached the hospital in less than ten minutes. She quickly changed into surgical scrubs and met Captain Shelly Drake outside the operating room. Captain Drake was a slightly built brunette with an infectious smile. Dana liked her from their first meeting. Shelly had been very open and honest during the first day Dana had started at the hospital. Captain Drake had winked at Dana and when they were left alone, Dana's gaydar was beeping away. At the time, Shelly had said it was nice to have another female doctor on board.

By the time they had worked their third shift together, Shelly had discussed her ten year relationship with her partner Alice. The couple owned a house together and shared it with their five year old son, Max. Dana hadn't mentioned Sam, but since the same-sex rights had been passed, had been meaning to ask them over for dinner.

Shelly's partner Alice also worked at the Academy as one of the Cadet trainers. She held the rank of First Lieutenant and both women had been at the Academy for eleven years. They had met when Alice brought a hobbling recruit into the Emergency Room. Shelly had asked Alice out after administering treatment and the couple had been together ever since.

Dana smiled at the other woman, "Good evening."

"Hey there Dana, sorry you had to be dragged in here."

"It's all part of the deal Shelly."

"I hope you weren't doing anything special?"

"Actually, I was enjoying dinner with my girlfriend."

"That's a bummer. Have you been together long?"

The two doctors moved into the scrub room and set about preparing for theatre.

"Five weeks. How's the family?"

"They are great and well done with the dating. Is she in the service?"

"Yes, she is over at the mountain too."

"Well that's sweet. You ready to go fix the latest uncoordinated oaf?"

Dana laughed, "I am and what is it with all these accidents?"

"No idea, but they certainly are keeping us busy."

"You can say that again," agreed Dana.

Recruit Harris' ulna was broken in three places and after four hours of surgery, it was held together with two steel rods and copious titanium screws.

Dana was in too much of a hurry to get back to Sam to change. She grabbed her clothing and personal effects from her locker and after a quick goodbye, was out the entrance. She checked the time as she started her truck, it was just past midnight and surmised Sam would be asleep.

She pulled into the drive ten minutes later and was delighted to see Sam standing at the front door when she exited the garage. "Have you been asleep baby?" Dana asked as she slipped an arm around Sam's waist.

"I was watching Voyager and dozed off." She placed her left arm around Dana, "You look very scrumptious in your surgical scrubs honey."

Dana closed the door and kissed Sam on the cheek, "Thank you, but I really do need a shower."

"Go up honey. I'm afraid you dinner is all dried out so I'll make you a fresh one while you shower."

"Oh you do spoil me." Dana made her way up the stairs and Sam went to the kitchen.

After showering, Dana dressed in an oversized USAF tee shirt and purple cotton boxers. She found Sam in front of the stove top. Moving in behind her, she wrapped her arms around Sam's midriff and kissed her behind the left ear. Dana felt the shiver pulsate through Sam's body and kissed her in the same spot again while trying not to giggle when Sam moaned softly. She pecked again and said, "I missed you Sam."

"I … I … missed you … too honey," stuttered Sam.

"Are you okay?"

Sam controlled her libido and turned off the stove, "Dinner is ready and yes I am fine."

Dana took the plate on offer and sat down at the counter, "This smells yummy, thank you."

"Welcome," replied Sam as she started to clean up.

Dana took a mouthful, "Baby, this is great. You are going to become a master chef at this rate."

Sam giggled softly and took a seat next to her, "Thanks honey. How did it go at the hospital?"

"Good, no complications. Shelly is in agreement with me in believing the Academy seems to have the clumsiest recruits in history."

Sam looked at Dana and raised her left eyebrow in question, "Who is Shelly?"

Dana laughed and patted Sam on the thigh, "Oh baby, I love your jealous streak."

"I am not jealous, just curious honey."

"Uh huh sweetheart, she is a doctor at the hospital. She's been there for eleven years and I'm surprised you don't know her."

"I probably do, but by her surname."

"Captain Drake."

"Now I am with you. She is a petite brunette with a Lieutenant as a partner."

"That's her. Her partner's name is Alice Boyd and she is an instructor at the Academy. They have a five year old son named Max."

"Janet introduced me a while ago when I was there to pick her up after a shift. Nice woman as I remember and Janet was good friends with the two of them. We weren't out to them about our relationship."

"She's aware I'm dating someone from the Mountain Complex, but I didn't mention your name."

"Honey, it's all good."

"Can I ask you something?"

Sam caressed Dana's hand, "Of course."

"Have you ever thought about having a child of your own?"

Sam smiled and responded, "Yes. A few years ago Janet and I had discussed having a child together."

"Did you decide on the mixed-ova process?"

Sam's eyes lit up, "Actually, we did. Janet was going to be the birth mother and after a couple of years, we were going to have another child with me giving birth. So what brought all this on?"

"I was just curious. I guess the conversation I had with Shelly about her family got me thinking."

"Do you want children Dana?"

"Trish and I had basically the same plan as you and Janet did."

"Oh I am sorry Dana. She is quiet the looker, your ex."

"Yes she is. Have you been looking at my display cabinet?"

"Well, I had to fill in the time," Sam explained. "So while we are on the subject, what is the gold medal for?"

Dana finished eating before replying, "World Youth Softball Tournament."

"Oh crap!" replied Sam before bursting into laughter.

"I represented Australia from the ages of fifteen to seventeen."

"Holy Hannah Dana, Jack will be beside himself when he finds out. He'll use you as our secret weapon next month."

"Let's not tell him and surprise him on the first day of competition."

"I agree."

"So tell me about this tournament."

"It runs all weekend and we combine two SG units to field a team. We link up with SG-2 and have managed to win it a couple of times. The last time we did, Janet hit the winning run."

"Good on her. You know I am glad you can talk about her to me."

"You make it easy honey. I know you don't have any negative reactions when I do and I appreciate that. It's comforting to know I don't have to hide her away as if she never existed or wasn't an important part of my life."

Dana blinked and started to cry. Taking a deep breath, she wiped away the tears, "I would never ask you not to acknowledge Janet's life baby."

"I know and I love you for that."

Wiping her eyes again, Dana stood up, "Thanks for dinner." She took her dish to the sink.

"I also noticed your award for drinking the most beer."

Dana came and stood in between Sam's knees and Sam placed her hands on Dana's hips. Lowering her hands onto Sam's shoulders, she said, "That is from when I was at the Australian Defence Force Academy. There was a rugby competition one weekend and the winning team had to see who could drink the most cans of beer after the game."

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Sam in surprise. "So how many did you drink?"

"The winning amount was forty one."

"Forty one!" exclaimed a stunned Sam. "Holy crap Dana, that's a lot."

Dana cackled, "I had some stiff competition."

"You could say that." Sam giggled along with Dana.

"It took all night to drink them and I was shit faced by the end."

"I can understand why honey."

"Luckily, I had a day to get over it. I drank a pool full of water the next day."

"You were lucky you didn't end up in hospital with alcoholic poisoning."

"I know. I was trying to impress a fellow trainee at the time and thought I was so cool."

"Did it work?"

"It sure did. Susan was most impressed and congratulated me the next day," Dana smiled at the memory.

Sam pulled her closer, "How about you take me to bed and try to impress me?"

"That would be my pleasure my Sam." She took her girlfriend by the hand and led her upstairs.

By the time the pair fell asleep, Sam was more than mesmerized and ready to give Dana another award.

-o-

_Chapter 12 is just over the hill!_


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: To those who have review, many thanks. If you take the time to read, please nourish the Muse with a review!

* * *

Chapter 12

Dana was the first one up the following morning and when she finished in the bathroom, returned to the bedroom to find Sam stirring. "Good morning Sam."

"Good morning honey." She stretched and got out of bed, "Have you been up long?"

"About ten minutes."

Sam passed by Dana, caressed her back and disappeared into the shower. "Honey!" she said moments later.

Dana stepped back into the bathroom, "Yes Sam?"

"Can you give Cass a call and ask what time they plan on coming back here."

"Sure. Do you want me to tell her anything else?"

"Yes, tell her it would be nice to spend some time with them before they fly out."

Dana laughed at the instructions, "Understood baby." She reached for the phone and dialled Sam's house. No one answered and her call went to the answering machine. "Hello my beautiful Sam. I love you with all my heart my darling."

Sam stepped out of the shower and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"You, I left you a message. You can play it back when you are missing me or when you need a little inspiration for when I am not around to take care of business."

"You goof," Sam replied in between soft giggles.

Dana stood by and watched as Sam brushed her teeth and fixed her hair, "You know, I could watch you all day long. You are so beautiful Sam."

"Thank you and I assume the girls are on their way here."

Stepping in closer to Sam, Dana replied, "That would be my guess and that means they should be here soon."

They both laughed when Dana's truck pulled into the drive a nanosecond later.

"Right on time and you better get dressed my darling."

"I guess so, although I did have other plans."

"I did too Sam, but we will have to wait until later."

"I will hold you to that honey."

"I'll go downstairs to meet the girls so you can take your time sweetheart."

"Okay, I won't be long." She kissed Dana lovingly before moving into the bedroom.

-o-

Dana opened the front door to find Cassie and Reese in fits of laughter, "Morning girls."

"Hey Dana," replied Cassie.

"Morning," said Reese.

"What's so funny?"

Cassie stopped laughing long enough to answer, "I think we just scared the neighbours."

"Oh, they'll get over it."

"Reese goosed me and I kissed her."

Dana giggled, "Well they'll get used to that kind of behaviour; Sam and I don't bother to hide it anymore."

"Way to go," cheered Reese.

Sam came flying down the stairs holding Dana's phone, "Honey, it's the hospital, sorry." She handed the cell to Dana.

"Hello Ridley speaking."

_"Brigadier, you are needed at the hospital A-SAP."_

"I am on my way." She closed her phone and apologised, "Sorry ladies, duty calls. I'll drop you all off home."

"Okay, but this is not how I envisioned this day," grumbled Sam.

"Me either, I just need to grab my gear," whinged Dana as she raced upstairs and returned wearing blue camouflage trousers, dark blue undershirt and boots, "I grabbed your bag for you Sam."

"Thanks honey."

Sam, Cassie and Reese stood stationary as Dana ran by them. They were all too busy gawking at her in full flight to do much else.

Dana turned around and looked at them, "Girls, I can't leave if you don't move."

The foursome got into the truck and two minutes later Cassie and Reese said goodbye and got out of the truck.

Sam leaned over and captured Dana's lips, "Drive safe and I love you."

"Love you too. Hopefully I won't be too long. When do you plan on leaving for the airport?"

"The flight leaves from Denver at 1400 hours, so we'll leave around noon honey."

"In that case, don't wait for me darling."

"Okay. See you later, bye."

Dana pulled Sam to her, "There's always time for another kiss my Sam."

-o-

Dana was greeted by Shelly as she walked into the ER, "Believe it or not, it's not a broken bone this time?"

Dana smiled at the pun, "That is a surprise."

"Airman Walsh brought his son in twenty minutes ago with abdominal pain. It's appendicitis, so we are off to do an appendectomy."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the scrub room Shelly."

"See you there," the other doctor said as she moved back behind the curtain.

Dana swiftly made her way to the locker room and grabbed a set of light blue scrubs before heading to the showers.

Minutes later, she stepped into the scrub room and joined Shelly, "Hey, so fill me in on our patient."

"Male, five years old, strong heart beat and good blood pressure. No history of existing medical conditions; so it should be a routine procedure."

"Good. What time are you scheduled to finish today?"

"1600 hours unless someone falls over at the last minute and requires my attention."

Dana laughed, "Let's hope that's not the case."

"At least you are no longer on-call at 1300 hours."

Dana sighed, "It can't come soon enough."

"Usually if you are on-call over the weekend, you are lucky to be called in once. I can't believe how many times you have been brought in."

"It's okay. All the extra hours spent here comes in handy."

"I know what you mean. You got plans for tonight Dana?"

"If we finish here early enough, I've got a trip to Denver Airport. My girlfriend's daughter is flying back to New Haven with her fiancée."

Shelly giggled, "How cute is that?"

Dana tittered briefly, "Actually, they are a very adorable couple. They only announced their engagement the other day and the mother of one of the brides-to-be is still recovering from the shock of finding out her daughter is gay let alone getting married."

"Goodness that must have been a surprise and a half."

"It was, but she has accepted it well. Her daughter is great and is very happy and that makes her mother content." Dana turned off the tap.

"Sounds like it's all working out fine. All right Doctor Ripley let's go make this little boy better."

-o-

Sam opened her front door and asked over her shoulder, "Well, what would you girls like to do?"

"Shopping would be good," replied Cassie. "I need some new clothes."

"All right, sounds good. Just give me a moment to change."

-o-

Dana and Shelly walked out of the operating theatre just after eleven and Shelly suggested, "You get off home Dana and I'll speak to the boy's parents."

"Thanks Shelly. Nice working with you again."

"Same to you, talk to you soon."

"When things settle down a bit, I'd love to have you and your family over for dinner."

"That would be great. Let me know when."

"Okay Shelly, take care."

Dana went to the locker room, took a quick shower, dressed and picked up her personal items. As she approached her truck, she took out her cell phone and called Sam.

_"Hey honey,"_ answered Sam.

"Hello my Sam."

Sam tittered, _"Are you calling to tell me you are on your way home?"_

"That I am my sweet warrior."

_"Oh god Dana, that's enough of that kind of talk."_

Dana laughed loudly, "Sorry sweetheart, but I am only human."

_"Yes and so am I. We should be home shortly. Reese and Cassie have been spending up big at the mall."_

"Oh, so you are not at home. No wonder you wanted me to tame it down. Sorry about that sweetheart."

Sam giggled again, _"It is okay my love."_

"I'll drop off home, change clothes and meet you back at your house. I'll drive if you like or you could drive Fifi?"

_"Oh darling, I will drive and you can rest."_

"I thought you would like that idea. I love you and I will see you soon my beautiful warrior."

Sam moaned, _"No fair and I love you too."_

-o-

Dana pulled on a pair of jeans, boots and a sky blue dress shirt. She collected her wallet and keys and made for Sam's.

The blonde answered the knock on the front door moments later, "Hello honey."

Dana stepped inside and straight into Sam's arms "Hello my sweet warrior."

Sam ran her hand down Dana's back, "Oh you devil, now stop that before I attack you. By the way, you look awesome."

In reply, Dana pressed her lips to Sam's and kissed her ardently.

Sam was immediately drawn into the kiss and wanted it to last forever. She thoroughly enjoyed being kissed by Dana and vice versa. Dana's lips were soft against her own and her desire rose steadily as did the intensity of the kiss. The kiss ended when Cassie walked down the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we are all packed and ready to go when you are."

Dana wanted to give Sam some privacy with Cassie, so suggested, "I'll go up and give Reese a hand with the bags." She disappeared up the stairs.

Sam embraced Cassie and said, "It's been good having you home again Cass and I am going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I'm so glad Dana is here to look after you for me."

"Me too and I really like Reese. You complement each other well. By the way, Dana is very protective of you and considers you as one of her favourite girls."

Cassie giggled, "Thanks for telling me and I love you mom."

"I love you too Little One."

"Now don't get all mushy on me. Reese and I will be back next month for two weeks so that's not too long to wait."

"No it's not; now let's go help Dana and Reese."

-o-

Dana knocked on Cassie door, "It's only me Reese; want a hand with the bags?"

"Yes please Dana. Most of it is shopping. Cassie went a little overboard. I think she is trying to make amends for all that business about being born on another world."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I have no issue with it. Cassie is still Cassie no matter where she happens to hail from. She has more to tell me about her abilities, but I am in no rush. I'll love her no matter what."

Dana smiled, "You two will be all right."

"I know we will. Listen, while I have the chance, it's been great meeting you and I know Cassie is very pleased that you are a part of Sam's life."

"Thanks Reese and you've more than won Sam over."

"I really like you and Sam, you are a wonderful couple."

"Thanks and I like you too."

"Oh, just one more thing, I was planning on singing a song to Cassie at our wedding reception and I was hoping you would accompany me."

Dana smiled broadly, "I would love to Reese. Have you picked the song yet?"

"Yes, Melissa's _"I Know I've Loved You Before_"."

"Cool that's an excellent song and we will have to organise a time to get together and practice. Come on, we better get all this gear into my truck."

Just then Sam and Cassie appeared. "Thought we'd give you some help," Sam declared.

Within ten minutes, the bags were packed into the rear tray of Dana's Ford and Sam was securing her house. Dana watched her lover's slow gait towards her truck and smiled when Sam caught her eye and winked.

Sam slid into the driver's seat, leaned over and pecked Dana on the lips. She turned to face Cassie and asked, "You sure you have everything?"

"Yes Sam."

"Okay, next stop Denver."

-o-

The flight was boarding and Sam hugged Reese goodbye, "Take care and see you in two weeks."

"Will do and thanks for everything Sam."

"Welcome."

Dana hugged Cassie, "Look after yourself young lady and stay cool."

"You too and look after my mom."

"Always Cassie, see you next month."

Sam took hold of Dana's hand while Cassie and Reese disappeared down the departure tunnel.

Dana tilted her head towards Sam and asked, "How you doing baby?"

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"I'm great my Sam." She ushered Sam out of the airport and to her motor vehicle.

Sam pulled out of the car park moments later and took the first on ramp.

"Have the girls settled on a wedding date yet?" inquired Dana.

"Not yet and I have a feeling they will wait until the end of classes."

"That would make sense. They can do without the extra pressure."

"Then they can go off on their honeymoon and not have to return to Yale."

"It's pretty exciting times ahead for them."

"Yes. I just hope they are going to wait a few years before they decide to have children. I am too young to be a grandmother."

Dana giggled, "Sweetheart you will be the sexiest grandmother ever."

"Thank you honey, but let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet."

Dana watched as a cloud of sadness briefly floated across Sam's face. She placed her left hand on Sam's knee and said, "Janet would be very proud of Cassie."

Sam smiled at her, "How did you know that was what I was thinking about?"

"I worked in Intelligence remember?" Dana laughed briefly and continued to soothingly caress Sam's knee.

"I'm not going to able to keep much from you, am I?"

"Afraid not," replied Dana cheekily. "Have you packed for Nellis yet?"

"Yes, I did this morning."

"I'll do mine tonight. Would you like to go out for dinner with me?"

"I'd like that."

"It's a date then. Do you have a preference baby?"

"No, I'll leave that up to you."

"In that case, I am in the mood for seafood."

"Good choice and there is a great little restaurant here in town."

"Do you want to eat early and leave our evening free?"

"Okay and the restaurant is just a couple of blocks away."

"You know, the best seafood is found back in Australia. I will have to take you there one day."

Sam smiled sweetly, "That would be nice and exciting." She pulled into a car park a minute later, "Here we are honey."

After securing the truck, Sam reached for Dana's hand.

Dana brought Sam's hand up to her lips and kissed her fingers, "I love your openness Sam."

"I never want to hide who I am ever again Dana."

"Cheers to that darling, although it may be a different story at Nellis."

Sam laughed, "Oh yes, I forgot about that; I mean whenever we are away from work."

"I agree."

-o-

Three hours later, Sam pulled into her drive, "Dana, why don't you go home and pack for Nellis and I'll organise myself here and drive over to your place, that way I can drive us into work tomorrow."

"Sounds like a workable plan to me." Dana alighted from the truck and met Sam in front of the garage. "See you soon sweetheart." She hugged Sam and kissed her gently.

"Thanks for a nice dinner date and I won't be long."

"Welcome." Dana kissed Sam again before getting back into her truck.

Sam went into her house and collected a set of BDUs, toiletries and an outfit for the following two nights. After placing her duffle bag for Nellis in her Mustang, she was ready to drive to Dana's.

-o-

Dana found her two flying suits and replaced her old insignia with the new issue. She smiled when her eyes took in her name patch – KANGA and her thoughts were taken back to the last time she was at Nellis Air Base to play with the band two years ago. Sergeant Malcolm Dodge had asked her out after she finished the final set for the night and he had been hopelessly inebriated at the time and Dana was quick to point out that fact to him. The man had become an insistent pest and unreasonable. She had planned on having a good night with her friends before returning to the Pentagon the next day, but Dodge was putting a damper on that idea.

A short time after the confrontation, Dana was on the dance floor with Lieutenant Steve Randall the lead guitarist in the band when Dodge had tried to cut in and was told to piss off and leave her alone. He had taken offensive to her suggestion and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. In the ensuing struggle, Dodge managed to tear her shirt, exposing her tattoo.

Steve wrapped Dodge up in an arm lock and evicted him from the bar. The drunk was picked up by a couple of his friends and left.

Dana was definitely looking forward to catching up with Dodge. She owed him a conversation regards his big mouth. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the front door. She ran down the stairs and opened it to a smiling Sam.

"Hello sweetheart."

Sam stepped inside and Dana took one of her bags. "Hi there beautiful."

"I was just upstairs finishing with my belongings."

"I'll give you a hand honey," offered Sam.

The couple took Sam's luggage upstairs and five minutes later Dana was all packed.

Sam moved in behind Dana and wrapped her arms around Dana's hips. She kissed the nape of neck on display and the brunette sighed in response.

"You have figured out that's a sensitive spot, haven't you?"

Sam ran her lips against the warm skin, "Yes, I have."

Dana placed her hands upon Sam's, "Uh huh." She leaned back into Sam and added, "Baby."

"Yes honey," Sam said before kissing Dana's neck again.

Dana chuckled then admitted, "I have no idea what I was just going to say."

Sam moved her mouth lower and kissed Dana's skin, "I want you Dana."

"Oh god Sam … I'm all yours."

"I love you," whispered Sam as her hands inched upwards.

"Oh … I love you too Sam."

Sam rotated Dana around in her arms and captured her lips hungrily.

-o-

Sixty five minutes later Dana giggled as Sam tickled her ribs, "Baby, you don't fight fair."

"Me?" objected the blonde in mock horror. "Wasn't it you who just made me laugh so hard I nearly wet myself?"

Dana raised her left hand and conceded, "Okay, you win. I'll go downstairs and grab us a drink. What would you like?"

"Water will be fine thanks honey."

"All right then. How about you release me and let me get up?"

Sam was straddled across Dana's hips with her hands on Dana's rib cage. "Okay, but no quick manoeuvres, that's the reason you got into this position in the first place."

"I promise, now unhand me woman."

A tittering Sam moved off Dana and lay down on the bed.

Dana rolled off the mattress and went downstairs.

Sam was propped up against the bedhead and pillows when Dana returned carrying two bottles of water a short time later. She got comfortable next to Sam and handed her a bottle.

"Thanks."

"Welcome Sam."

Sam's cell phone sounded and she noted, "That will be Cass." She reached for her phone on the bedside table and answered, "Hello sweetie."

_"Hey Sam, just calling to let you know we are home safe and sound."_

"Thanks for calling Cass. Love you and talk to you soon."

_"Love you too Sam, bye."_

Sam closed her phone and returned it to the table, "The girls have arrived home safely."

"That's good to hear. So you like Start Trek - Voyager then?"

Sam's face lit up, "Oh yeah. What's not to like? There are three tough female characters involved in space travel and that piques my interest."

"I agree. It's just a shame they never explored the obvious emotional feelings between Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine."

"I know what you mean. There were all those longing looks and little touches. The sexual attraction was there for all to see."

Dana laughed, "So who's your favourite?"

"It's definitely Captain Janeway for me. The woman is strong, in command and a classic beauty."

"I like the Captain too, but give me Seven of Nine any day. She is tall, blonde with blue eyes, strong and a beautiful warrior."

"It sounds like I have competition."

"Hell no!" protested Dana instantly. "Although, I will admit I do find Jeri Ryan extremely attractive, you are more beautiful my sweet Sam."

"Falterer."

"No, just being truthful."

Sam giggled, "I love your honesty."

"You will always have that my love."

"Thank you and you will have mine."

Dana got up and went to use the toilet.

Rising from the bed, Sam entered the bathroom as Dana was washing her hands.

Dana laughed as Sam sat down.

"What's so funny?" asked Sam.

"I have never had a girlfriend who felt comfortable enough to pee in front of me, let alone pee with me."

Shrugging her shoulders, Sam responded, "Really? I never really think about it with you, it just feels natural."

Dana leaned down and kissed Sam, "Thank you."

"You look tired honey."

"Actually, I am worn-out; it's been a big weekend."

"Why don't we have an early night then?"

"That works for me darling. I'll just have a quick shower, want to join me?"

A grinning Sam replied, "Of course I do."

-o-

Dana was sitting up in bed with her right leg crossed over her knee when Sam finished in the bathroom and climbed onto the bed. She glanced at Dana's foot as she got comfortable. It was the first time she had actually seen Dana expose the souls of her feet. She noticed the faded criss-cross pattern of thin white scars and automatically reached out for her.

Dana watched Sam's eyes and for the first time, didn't move or hide her foot.

Sam curled around her side, "Honey, thank you."

"What for Sam?"

"For not sheltering your past from me."

Dana lifted her foot closer to Sam. "I think I have come a long way since being with you Sam. You can touch my foot if you want; I believe I'm over that little phobia."

Sam looked at Dana's foot then back at her, "You sure?"

"Yes, I am sweetheart."

Sam reached out and touched the lower extremity and the brunette didn't flinch or pull away.

"See, it's all good," confirmed Dana.

Crawling down the bed, Sam gently kissed the soul of Dana's foot, and then returned to her previous position with a satisfied grin on her face.

Dana hugged her, "That was so sweet and I love you."

"I love you. Now get comfortable and go to sleep."

Dana grinned mischievously, "I have a better idea."

"Oh really?" teased Sam.

"Yes my warrior," replied Dana seductively as she pulled Sam onto her body.

Sam beamed, "Holy Hannah, I adore your ideas."

-o-

_Chapter 13 is just behind the next Stargate!_


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Much appreciation for the reviews and if you haven't ... give it a go!

* * *

Chapter 13

Sam pulled into the parking bay allocated to her at the Mountain Complex and turned off the engine of her Mustang. She placed a hand on Dana's thigh and enquired, "You ready for the first day at work when we don't have to hide our sexuality in fear of being discharged?"

Dana leaned in and kissed Sam quickly, "Now I am."

Sam laughed, "Me too."

Dana looked at Sam as she got out of the car and smirked, "You do realise we are identically dressed?"

Sam looked down at her blue battle dress uniform, then at Dana, "Actually no, but how cute are we?"

Dana roared with laughter, "Pretty bloody cute."

The duo laughed all the way to the first checkpoint.

-o-

Dana and Sam went their separate ways once they stepped out of the second lift. Sam went to her lab and Dana made for the Infirmary where she was greeted by Carolyn as she entered.

"Good morning Dana," said the glowing younger doctor.

"Good morning Carolyn. You look pleased with yourself."

Carolyn blushed, "Must be left over from the weekend. How was yours?"

"Great. So what's on our dance card for today?"

"Well, you and Colonel Carter are both scheduled for a pre-flight physical. I'll do yours and you can do Sam's." Carolyn didn't miss the rise of colour to Dana's cheeks, but refrained from mentioning it.

"Okay, when do you want to get started?"

"We can do yours now and get it out of the way."

"That sounds good, I'll just duck into cubicle one."

"I'll be there in a second; I just have to grab the paperwork."

Dana stepped in behind the curtain and quickly disrobed then put on the hospital gown that was lying on the bed. She was sitting on the side of the bed when Carolyn entered.

"Okay, we'll start with the blood test first, then work our way through the check list."

"I'm all yours Carolyn." She watched as Carolyn drew some blood, "So I am assuming your dating is going well?"

"Yes it is. I'm really enjoying myself. Excuse me while I send this to the lab." Carolyn stepped out and returned seconds later.

"I'm glad to hear you are enjoying your time with Daniel."

"So how is everything with you?"

"It couldn't be better."

"Good." Carolyn started to examine Dana's shoulder, "Any stiffness or pain?"

"No. It's been really stable and there have been no problems. I have been keeping up with all my exercises and it seems to have done the trick."

"Excellent. I'll just get you to stand up while I check your flexibility."

Dana jumped off the bed and Carolyn probed the shoulder as they went through a series of exercises.

Carolyn moved to the rear of Dana and noted the love bites on the shoulder blade, "Well, I hope the base isn't in the throes of an epidemic?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I had a patient in here last week with a similar pattern of bruising to her shoulder as you have."

Dana giggled softly, "Oh really? Well, I hope we don't see any more cases."

Carolyn stepped around to the front and faced Dana, "I hope not. So if I put one and one together, I would come up with two?"

Dana couldn't hide the blush, "Maybe."

Carolyn smiled at her colleague and friend, "All I can say is you and Sam make a great couple. You are very similar in a lot of ways and I'm pleased for you."

"Thank you and I am very happy."

"I have to admit, I haven't seen Sam this content before and now I know the reason why, keep up the good work."

"I intend to."

"You must be relieved not to have to hide from the military anymore?"

"It certainly takes off a lot of pressure."

Twenty minutes later, Carolyn had finished her exam and passed Dana as fit.

"Thanks Carolyn."

"Welcome. I'll go give Sam a call and request her appearance."

"Cool, I'll get dressed and wait."

-o-

Sam entered her lab and set about analysing a batch of samples brought back by SG-24 overnight. Daniel dropped by five minutes after she arrived.

He stood at the end of the table and said, "Good morning Sam."

Looking up, Sam replied, "Oh hi Daniel. How's it going?"

"Great Sam, I'm just great."

Sam noticed Daniel was fidgeting with his glasses more than usual, "Any peculiar reason why you dropped by Daniel?"

"No, not really, I just wanted to say hello."

"Daniel, you are a terrible liar."

Chuckling, Daniel admitted, "I am just happy, that's all."

"My guess is your euphoria is because of one Doctor Lam?"

Daniel's face reddened, "Yes, she is wonderful."

"I'm pleased for you, I really am."

"Thanks Sam. I better get out of your hair and go do some work; I'll see you later."

"Will do and thanks for dropping in."

Sam returned to her work before Daniel left the lab. An hour later, the phone rang and her assistant answered.

"Colonel Carter, it's for you."

"Thanks David." She took the receiver from him and placed it to her right ear, "Carter speaking."

_"Good morning Sam, Carolyn here."_

"Morning Doc, what can I do for you?"

_"You are scheduled for a pre-flight physical and I was wondering what time would suit you?"_

"Give me ten minutes to finish up here and I'll be there." Sam saw it as an opportunity to see Dana and was eager to attend the Infirmary.

_"See you then."_

-o-

Dana was suturing a deep laceration above Sergeant Siler's right eyebrow when she overheard Carolyn talk to Sam.

"Colonel, someone will be with shortly. Would you just go through to examination room two?"

Dana quickly finished up with Siler, "Try to look out for falling debris next time Sergeant."

Siler laughed, "I'll try, but it doesn't appear to work for me."

"Well, considering how many times I have stitched you up since I have been here, I would have to agree with you. You are good to go Sergeant."

"Thanks Doctor."

Dana cleaned up the instrument tray and herself before taking up Sam's pre-flight paperwork and entering exam room two. Sam was dressed in a gown and sitting on the side of the bed. She was looking down at the floor and dangling her bare feet.

"Hello Colonel Carter."

Sam looked up and smiled one of those incredibly cute grins, "Hey Brigadier Ridley, I'm glad to see you are doing my physical."

"So am I."

Sam giggled, "Have I ever told you know sexy you look wearing a white coat?"

Dana gulped and replied, "No and now is not the time or place to be telling me." She was in full military mode and unwilling to bend the rules, even while she was physically aching for her lover.

Sam cheekily smiled, "Sorry, I will behave myself."

Dana knew it was a hollow vow because it was obvious to her that Sam was aroused. She planned on ignoring that fact no matter how hard it was going to be. "Sam, I don't want to come off as the bad guy here, but we have already had this conversation and I won't breach protocol while at work."

Sam lowered her eyes and responded, "I know and I apologise for putting pressure on you."

"It's okay. Maybe I should ask Carolyn to do the exam?"

"If you want, but I am happy for you to continue."

"All right then, I'll just take a blood sample and get this show on the road." Dana finally moved closer to Sam. She picked up the tourniquet strap from the assembled tray and as she wrapped it around Sam's bicep, Sam placed her right hand on Dana's.

"You are shaking, what's wrong?"

"Sam I'm trembling because you look so god damn wonderful and I want you, but I can't have you. I'm trying to focus on my job and for some reason I am having trouble. Right this very minute, you are my patient and I'm struggling with that concept. I haven't had this issue with you before, but here we are."

Sam couldn't help herself, she giggled, "Oh okay. It's funny because this is the only room in the Infirmary that isn't monitored. Did you have anything to do with that?"

Dana finally relaxed, "No, but I think I may know who did."

"Who honey?"

"Carolyn. She put one and one together. Last week you had love bites on your shoulder and today I have them."

Sam laughed at the news, "Smart woman."

"By the way, she is more than cool about us and wished us luck. She also said we make a great couple."

"That's good news and we are great. So have you calmed down enough to get on with this exam? I have a hot date in my lab with some mineral deposits."

Dana chuckled, "I'm fine now and am sorry for my attitude."

"It's okay honey. We both know we have to be able to turn off our personal feelings for one another when we are here, but it isn't always that easy. I am the one who needs to apologise. I shouldn't have teased you, but I forgot where I was for a moment."

Dana smiled at Sam, "I guess you and I need to work a little harder at controlling our sexual desires or just come up with a solution."

Sam thought of a resolution, "What time are you planning on having lunch?"

"Noon and what are you conjuring up in that brilliant mind of yours?"

"I'm thinking you and I should have lunch together in my quarters; I'll supply the food."

"Sam, you have a date" replied an eager Dana.

"Good now examine me," directed Sam jovially.

"Yes ma'am." Dana stayed in professional mode for the next twenty five minutes and Sam kept her promise to behave.

After a nurse returned with Sam's blood results Dana declared, "You are all done. You can get dressed now and you are cleared, fully fit and healthy. I'll meet you at twelve."

"Thank you and I'm looking forward to our date."

Dana collected the paperwork, "Bye Sam." She left the room quickly, not crossing the line and staying to watch Sam dress.

-o-

The rest of the morning flew by for Dana and she went to her office and hung up her jacket before making her way to Level twenty five then on to Sam's quarters. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Sam opened the door immediately and dragged Dana inside by the hand, "Hello Doctor Ridley."

"Hello there Doctor Carter," she looked towards the table and saw a plate of sandwiches.

"Come on, let's sit and eat, I'm starved." Sam led Dana to a chair.

Dana sat down, "I am too; it was a busy morning."

After a few moments Sam asked, "You feeling okay with what happened this morning?"

"Yes, I'm over it and will be fine the next time I have to examine you."

"That's good, because I don't want to interfere with your work."

Dana ate in silence for a moment or two. In all the time she had been in the Air Force, she had never entertained the idea of fraternising with someone while on duty. But on two occasions now Sam had made her seriously think about stepping over that line. The first time was at the waterfall during her first mission and this morning was the second. Hours earlier, she was very close to breaking all protocol by kissing Sam and making love in the exam room.

"Honey, you are being very quiet."

"I'm just thinking baby."

"What about Dana?"

"You and me and how I have nearly broken procedure twice just to be intimate with you while on duty."

Sam giggled, "Only twice?"

"Yes," answered Dana.

"Well I win that predicament by one then. The last time you did my pre-mission physical I was so tempted to grab you and kiss you. Of course, that was not all I wanted to do to you."

Dana laughed, "Bloody hell, we are in trouble."

"Yes we are, but this is a nice escape right here."

"It is baby and thank you for suggesting it." Dana finished her lunch and looked at Sam.

"Welcome, but I did have an ulterior motive," Sam confessed.

"You did?" Dana knew exactly what the Colonel had in mind as her hidden agenda.

"This is the first time you and I have been able to have some privacy and be alone on base while on duty."

"True."

Sam stood and cleared the table then returned to Dana. Taking her by the hand, Sam led her to the double bed and they both sat on the edge. Sam held onto Dana's hand and looked into her green eyes, "I want you to know that our quarters will always be here as a solution to the problem of sexual need or tension while we are on duty."

Dana lowered her eyes, "Sam … I … can't."

"I am not asking you to break the rules right now Dana. We are just discussing possible alternatives."

"All right, I understand." Dana suddenly understood more than she wanted to. Sam and Janet had obviously used their quarters for that very same reason. "You've had sex while on duty before, haven't you?"

"Yes I have," answered Sam honestly.

"With Janet I assume?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask where?" Dana was in two minds about knowing, but knew it was best to have everything out in the open.

"In here, her quarters, her office, in exam room two and my lab during a power outage and the cameras were down."

"I see." Dana stood up from the bed. "I need to go to my quarters for a while. Thanks for lunch and the chat Sam; I'll see you later."

Sam didn't know what to say, so she just sat there with her mouth wide open and watched her lover leave. She was gobsmacked by Dana's reaction and this was definitely not how she had hoped lunch would end. She waited a couple of minutes before making her way down the hallway to Dana's room. They needed to discuss the matter as soon as possible. Sam knocked on the door and was surprised to hear Dana's voice answer.

"Come in, you know the code."

Keying in the numbers, she was more surprised to find Dana naked and sitting up in her bed. "Dana!" exclaimed Sam breathlessly.

"Come over here and make love with me. If I am going to break a rule, I'm damn well not going to do it someplace you have been before."

Sam smiled radiantly, "Oh good god." The blonde was undressed before she reached the bed, "I thought you were upset with me."

Dana pulled Sam onto her body and wrapped both arms around broad shoulders, "Never my Sam, now kiss me."

Sam did as directed, which led to more kissing and finally ended with her and Dana climaxing together.

Afterwards, the couple took a moment to collect themselves.

"Holy Hannah Dana, that was amazing!"

"Right back at you sweetheart," countered Dana with laboured breaths. "I really do hate to hurry you, but I am due back at the Infirmary in ten minutes. Do you want to join me for a quick shower?"

"Yes and thank you for an incredible lunch date."

Dana got out of bed and slapped Sam softly on the backside, "Welcome, but it was your plan I believe, just not the original location."

Sam laughed all the way into the bathroom before succumbing to Dana's tender touches one more time.

-o-

Six minutes later, both officers were dressed and ready to resume duty.

Sam pulled Dana into her arms. "I love you and I will see you at four."

Dana traced her fingers along Sam's jaw line, "I love you Sam and how about I meet you in your quarters?"

Sam smirked and replied, "Sounds good." She kissed Dana lovingly before opening her door.

The pair walked to the lift together then went their separate ways. Dana returned to the Infirmary and set about conducting pre-mission physicals on SG-17 who were due to jump at 1400 hours, while Sam completed the analysis of mineral samples and found no probative value in them. She catalogued all the deposits then secured them in the storage facility on Level seventeen.

Upon her return to her lab, she was greeted by Jack.

"Hey Carter, how's it going?"

"Good Sir and you?"

"Great." He handed Sam an envelope, "Thought I'd better drop these off to you for tonight. I'm done for the day, so I'll see you later."

"Thanks Sir and see you there."

-o-

Later that afternoon, Carolyn walked out of the Infirmary and towards the lifts with Dana.

"You got any plans for tonight Carolyn?" inquired Dana as she pressed the call button.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Daniel has a surprise date planned."

Dana giggled, "I do too. Sam is all hush hush about it though."

"You don't suppose we are going to the same place?"

"Could be, what time are you leaving?"

"1600 hours," answered Carolyn suspiciously.

"We are too and it's casual attire."

"Uh huh, I think we are onto something here Dana."

The lift car arrived and the two women rode together to Level twenty five.

"Well, I suspect I will be seeing you soon," said Carolyn cheekily.

"I agree, see you then."

Dana unlocked the door to her quarters, took off her boots and disrobed. She stepped into the shower and decided to take her time as it was another fifty minutes before she was due to meet Sam. Two minutes into her shower, she realised she couldn't wait that long, so she finished up and stepped out of the cubicle.

After dressing in three quarter length black shorts and a dark blue polo shirt, she ran to Sam's room.

-o-

Sam hung up her lab coat and secured the room then quickly made her way to her quarters. It was 1510 hours and Dana was due to meet her at 1600 hours. When she entered her room, she was delighted to find Dana sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Honey, I'm home," joked Sam tittering at herself.

Dana looked up at her and laughed, "Hello sweetheart."

Sam walked over and kissed her in greeting, "I like coming to my room and finding you here."

Dana pulled Sam onto her lap and gently caressed her back, "Me too, did you have a good afternoon?"

Sam pecked Dana on the chin, "I did. I had all this energy after lunch and finished up all the samples then moved onto some ancient technology."

Dana guffawed, "I was energised myself and whipped through two operations." Cupping Sam's face, she kissed her deeply.

Sam was breathing heavily when their lips parted, "Holy Hannah Dana, I adore the way you kiss me."

"And I love the way you kiss. Now, go have a shower before I forget myself."

"Yes ma'am."

Several minutes later, Sam emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel.

Dana just stared at her as she went to her duffle bag and withdrew her clothing.

Sam slipped off the towel and slowly dressed in cargo shorts and a Colorado Rockies home jersey. By the time she finished dressing, Dana was slack jawed.

Sam turned to her and asked, "Honey, are you ready to go?"

Dana struggled to reply, "Huh … I … yes."

Sam laughed, "I absolutely love the way I can reduce you to jello."

"I do too. God Sam, you are the most sensual woman I have ever known."

"Thank you, but I believe it is your influence that makes me feel that way. I literally can't get enough of you physically."

Dana got up and approached her, "I promise I will always try to assist you in that area."

Sam checked her watch and looked at Dana with the cheekiest of grins, "I could do with some assistance now and we have at least twenty minutes."

"I know, so take off your shorts and underpants; I have just the solution for you."

Sam moaned loudly and did as Dana asked. She shivered as Dana kissed her and lifted her up and onto the table.

Dana released her lips and whispered, "Lay down Sam."

Sam reclined and smiled as Dana sauntered to the other end of the table and climbed up. Dana straddled Sam until she was positioned above her centre and Sam's mouth was inches from hers.

"Oh god Dana, you smell divine," murmured Sam before she wrapped her arms around Dana's hips and pulled her lover's wetness onto her mouth.

Dana groaned in response then lowered her mouth and captured Sam's slick, hard clitoris between her lips.

Sam bucked in reaction and slid her tongue over Dana's hood then slowly flicked it back and forth in a slow cadence while Dana suckled softly on Sam's firm node.

Arching her back, Sam groaned. She increased the tempo of her lavishing upon Dana's nub, while Dana flicked her tongue lazily across Sam's opening then back along the sides of the U-spot.

Sam exploded minutes later and Dana lapped up her essence slowly, savouring every droplet while she continued to rock back and forth in time with Sam's tongue.

Seconds passed before Sam's face was awash with Dana's orgasm.

The couple stayed in position for a few moments before Dana eased off the table. She walked around to the other end and reached for Sam, "Come on my love, we need to clean up."

Sam took Dana's hands and allowed herself to be pulled up, "That was very refreshing honey." She smiled brilliantly as Dana embraced her.

"I always keep my promises sweetheart and I hope you have a spare toothbrush in the bathroom?"

"I have several."

"Trust you to be so organised."

Sam laughed, "I am anal retentive remember and it's what I do best."

Dana chuckled and led Sam into the bathroom.

-o-

After Dana finished brushing her teeth, she looked at Sam while she was checking out her hair in the mirror, "I really do like your hair cut shorter Sam."

"Thanks, I like it too."

"Sweetheart, I need to drop off to my quarters and grab some fresh undies."

"Borrow a pair of mine honey. They are in the top drawer of the left bedside table.

"Thank you."

"You better grab me a pair too."

Dana laughed and left the bathroom, "Sweetie, are we meeting the others at the game or in the car park?"

Sam exited the ensuite and Dana handed her a pair of panties, "Thank you and how did you know?"

"Darling, Carolyn told me she has a mystery date with Daniel and the times matched and you wearing a baseball jersey confirmed our suspicions." She slipped on her shorts.

Sam finished dressing, "So beautiful and so intelligent, what a woman."

Dana tittered, "Thanks and are Daniel and Carolyn riding with us?"

"Yes, so let's get a move on."

After a quick kiss, the pair made their way topside to the upper car park.

Daniel and Carolyn were waiting at Sam's car and Daniel was wearing a Rockies' jersey.

Dana hugged them both as did Sam.

"Don't you love it when you are correct," boasted Carolyn to Dana.

Daniel looked at Sam and she shrugged her shoulders, "They figured it out this morning Danny."

"I should have known better."

Carolyn hugged him, "Yes you should know better by now, besides the jersey was a dead giveaway."

Daniel kissed Carolyn on the lips, "I'm quickly learning, trust me."

The two couples settled into Sam's car and got under way to Denver.

-o-

As the friends entered Coors Field, Sam excused herself and returned minutes later and handed both Dana and Carolyn a Rockies' jersey.

"We can't have the two of you out of uniform."

Carolyn embraced Sam, "Thanks Sam, much appreciated."

In turn, Dana kissed Sam in gratitude, "Thank you sweetheart."

Carolyn and Dana both pulled the jerseys over their shirts and Daniel whistled before commenting, "Looks good on you Carolyn."

Sam cuddled into Dana and added, "Gorgeous as usual my love."

"Thanks Sam. So where do we meet Jack and Sara?"

Sam laughed, "It's no wonder the Pentagon didn't want to lose you."

"Lucky for me I made my escape," joked Dana.

"And it's been extremely lucky for me. Jack owns a box and they should be there waiting for us." Sam took hold of Dana's hand and led her to the appropriate section.

Daniel and Carolyn followed behind them, also hand in hand.

-o-

Jack and Sara greeted the foursome with hugs and kisses and everyone found a seat.

"Jerseys look good on you Dana and Carolyn," declared Jack once everyone was settled.

Dana smiled and answered, "Thanks Jack and these are great seats. There's nothing like being behind the batter's box."

"Best investment, besides Sara, that I ever made."

Sara hugged her husband, "You falterer Jack."

"It's what I do honey."

Dana put her arm around the back of Sam's seat and tilted in, "Thank you darling, this is a great date."

"You are more than welcome honey. We all try to make as many of the home games as we can."

Dana's eyes widened, "Cool."

Moments later a vendor approached. "Does everyone want a hot dog?" asked Jack as he waved to the vendor. Everyone replied in the affirmative and Dana ordered a turkey one.

"Turkey?" said Sam, "I haven't tasted one of those before."

Dana leaned over and offered Sam a taste, "Try some."

Taking a bite, Sam remarked after swallowing, "It's good."

"So are you," said Dana as she wiped a spot of mustard off Sam's lips.

"Thank you."

-o-

By the end of the evening, the Rockies had defeated San Diego 6-4 and Dana had thoroughly enjoyed her first baseball game in Denver.

As Dana and Sam snuggled in bed later, Sam kissed her girlfriend tenderly on the forehead, "Goodnight my love."

"Night my Sam and thanks again for a great date."

Sam covered her mouth and yawned, "My pleasure and I love you."

"Love you too."

Within minutes they were both asleep.

-o-

_Chapter 14 is up and waiting!_


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Don't be shy ... try a review or two!

* * *

Chapter 14

Dana reached for her alarm and switched it off, "Time to get up baby."

Sam stirred awake beside her, "I know honey." She sprung out of bed and entered the shower first.

Taking a moment to stretch, Dana followed her. "Sam, are you okay?" she asked when she noted the frown on her lover's face.

Sam reached for her and pulled her in close, "Yes everything is fine, I'm just a little preoccupied."

"Anything I can help you with?"

Sam ran her hand down Dana's back, "I'm sorry honey; I just have flight procedures running through my head."

"Okay, I understand." Dana quickly finished her ablutions, "I'll leave you to it." She stepped out of the cubicle, dried off, went to the basin and brushed her teeth. She exited the bathroom without further conversation. She understood Sam's need to concentrate without interruption and gave her some space. Unlike Sam, Dana had flown less than two months ago and was not nervous about the testing. Sam on the other hand, had not flown an F-16 or 17 for some time, hence her fixation with manuals.

Putting on some underwear and socks, Dana slipped on her Service uniform trousers and shirt. Going downstairs to the kitchen, she prepared a light breakfast.

Sam appeared moments later dressed in uniform skirt and shirt and Dana handed her a bowl of mixed fruit and yoghurt without speaking. Sam sat down and Dana took a seat opposite her. They ate in silence and Dana ignored the fact she was unhappy with Sam's silent treatment.

-o-

After breakfast, Dana did the dishes and Sam returned to the bedroom. When she was done, Dana went upstairs and put on her jacket and boots. Grabbing her duffle bag and hat, she went downstairs. Sam noiselessly followed her into the garage and opened the trunk of her car so they could load in their bags. Dana waited for Sam to reverse out then secured the garage. Climbing into the passenger seat, she buckled up and remained mute.

The drive to Peterson Air Base was quiet and after making their way through the various check points, Sam finally pulled up outside the cargo hangar. Dana put on her hat and got out of the car. She waited for Sam to pop the trunk then grabbed her bag.

Sam started to raise the roof on the Mustang and Dana decided not to wait for her and entered the hangar on her own. Dana was pissed at Sam and didn't really want to get into it with her. She understood Sam's need to focus, but didn't appreciate being shut out completely as a result. Dana decided she would remain in full military mode and pay no heed to the fact that Sam was her lover for the next three days, thus keeping the pressure off both of them. The decision didn't sit well with her, but it appeared to be what Sam required. As her girlfriend was not willing to communicate with her, Dana had no other option but to think that was the situation. Instead, she turned her attention to checking in with the load master.

Sam closed the trunk of her car and entered the building. She was fully focused on the requal and didn't even notice her lack of communication with Dana. She kept running scenarios through her head over and over. Her thoughts were interrupted by a Sergeant.

He saluted and Sam returned the gesture, "Ma'am, if you would like to come this way, we will get you settled. Take off is in ten minutes."

"Thank you Sergeant." She followed him to the cargo plane then up the rear ramp.

He ushered her to a seat beside a Lieutenant. "Morning Colonel," he said politely.

Sam nodded her head, "Lieutenant."

Dana was seated up front. She had purposely avoided eye contact with Sam and had struck up a conversation with a Lieutenant from Peterson. In total, six pilots were on board for Nellis and retesting.

-o-

After take-off, Dana slid down her seat and closed her eyes. Opening them once they touched down at Nellis, she disembarked and along with the other pilots, made her way to the flight training hangar. The officers were shown to the locker room, where they changed into their flight suits.

Dana purposely remained out of Sam's line of sight and once she was dressed, exited the locker room and returned to the assembly area. She smiled broadly when she recognised Flight Instructor Captain Gary Norris. The tall dark haired man his late thirties was a good friend and the drummer in her old band.

He approached rapidly and shook her hand, "Kanga, it's so good to see you buddy and congratulations on your promotion."

Dropping all protocol, she replied, "Thanks and it is good to see you too. You are looking fine my friend."

"Thanks and you look great as usual. I saw your name on the list and spread the news to the other members of the group. You are expected for drinks on Thursday night at _"Fly Zone" _with the guys."

"I'm looking forward to it Gary."

"Well, seems that you are the first one out of the locker room, we may as well start proceedings with you."

"Sounds good to me mate."

Gary motioned to one of four rooms atop the elevated platform, "Your simulator awaits you ma'am."

"Cheers and enough with the ma'am shit you cheeky bugger." Dana disappeared into the first of the computer operated rooms and after making introductions to the control room staff, she kitted up and took her seat in the mock cockpit.

-o-

Sam entered the hangar and was greeted by Captain Norris. She was shown to a flight simulator room and within minutes was at the controls and going through the motions.

Two hours later, Dana stepped out of the training room and took a break; catching up with Gary in the lunch room. After grabbing a bottle of water and an apple, she took a seat next to him at the table.

"Take fifteen minutes Kanga, then we will run you through an F-16 flight sequence."

"Cool."

Gary gave his friend a coy grin, "That will be a piece of cake for you."

Dana laughed, "Like riding a bike Gary."

"An awfully big bike," replied the Captain jovially.

After taking a bite of apple, Danna inquired, "So how's the band doing?"

"Great Kanga, _"Blue Skies" _has never been busier. We've been playing the _"Fly Zone" _three nights a week and since the new same-sex laws were introduced, we have been booked for three weddings."

"It sounds like business is booming."

"It sure is."

"Listen while on that subject, I was hoping to get you guys to help me out with a wedding reception for a friend?"

Gary smiled and nodded, "No worries my friend, just let us know when."

Dana swallowed another bite of apple, "It won't be until November or December. Once the happy couple have set the date, I'll let you know."

"I hope you plan on joining us?"

"You know I will and I really do miss playing with you guys."

"We miss you too Kanga."

The two friends chatted until it was time for Dana's next test. The rest of the day passed quickly with a series of simulated scenarios in the cockpit of an F-22 and F-16. When she had finished in the locker room, Dana arranged a lift to the hotel. Sam was a good thirty minutes behind her with her testing and Dana left word with Gary to inform the Colonel she had gone on to her accommodation.

After collecting her room key, Dana stowed her gear and hung up her uniform. After showering, she dressed in training shorts and a tee shirt. Ordering an early dinner from room service, she sat out on the balcony skimming over a flight manual and waited for the meal to arrive. Once she had finished eating, she pushed the food trolley outside the door and returned to the serenity of the veranda.

-o-

Sam was surprised when Captain Norris gave her the message from Dana. It was actually the first time she had even thought about her girlfriend the entire day. She had been too engrossed in her exams to notice and she berated herself for ignoring her. Sam planned on apologising as soon as she got to the motel. Daniel often told her she had a terrible habit of shutting everything and everyone out when concentrating on a single problem. Going to the motor pool, she organised a vehicle for the duration of her stay before leaving base.

Dana closed the manual and put on a pair of ankle socks and running shoes. Picking up her mobile, she put it on the charger before collecting her room key and hitting the streets. She ran for over two hours before returning to her room and the shower. Slipping into bed naked, she fell asleep quickly.

Sam showered, dressed then rang reception to locate Dana's room - she was on the floor above in room 624. Making her way to the lifts, she quickly located the room. She knocked several times with no answer. Sam retrieved her phone and called Dana. There was no answer and it went to message. She didn't leave a missive and returned to her room instead. After eating dinner from room service, she opted for an early night and went to bed. Before falling asleep, she assumed Dana had caught up with old friends and was out with them. Considering the way she had treated her girlfriend, Sam didn't blame her for going out and having some fun.

-o-

Dana woke when she heard the knock on her door and cursed when she noted the time was 23:15. She pulled on a tee shirt and shorts before going to the door. Looking through the peephole, she found a forlorn looking Sam on the other side. She opened the door, but not enough to allow the other woman to step inside.

"Colonel Carter, can I help you?" she couldn't help but be slightly sarcastic with her greeting.

The cynicism was duly noted and Sam's face dropped even further, "Sorry to wake you."

Dana leaned up against the doorjamb, "What's up?"

Sam raised her eyes, "I just wanted to apologise for shutting you out today."

"It's perfectly all right. I understand you were nervous and focusing of your tests. You didn't want any distractions and that's cool with me. Look, we are both here on official business and I'm happy to be in full military mode until our testing is completed. Neither one of us needs to be side tracked. This is not a vacation after all; it's work."

Sam knew Dana's assessment was correct, their relationship had to take a back seat for the next couple of days, "I guess so."

"Go get some sleep Sam. We have a full day of theory tomorrow."

Sam started to cry, "I can't sleep without you." All the pressure she had put on herself and the way she had treated Dana finally made her crack.

Dana's heart crumbled and she stepped aside and pulled Sam inside. Wrapping her arms around the blonde, she gently urged, "Don't cry Sam."

Sam clung to Dana and sobbed harder, "I can't help it. I treated you badly and am so sorry for upsetting you."

"Baby please don't be upset, you'll only make yourself feel worse. I admit I was really pissed at you this morning for ignoring me, but I did understand why you did it."

"I have this habit of becoming too obsessed at times and am oblivious to everything around me; I am really sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologising. I know you were concentrating and I should have spoken to you earlier and snapped you out of it."

Sam stopped weeping and tried to lighten the moment, "Yes you should have. Do you realise we haven't even kissed each other since last night?"

Dana gave her a wry smile, "I know I should have talked to you, but I meant what I said before about staying on track."

"I agree, but I won't jeopardise our relationship because I have been stupid enough to treat you like crap while fixating on something I can control. I can be quite the pain in the ass at times."

"Oh Sam, it's just as much my fault for not talking to you," conceded Dana.

"So what are we going to do?"

"You and I are going to climb into my bed and get some sleep."

Sam sighed with relief, "Thank you honey."

They both got under the covers and Dana snuggled into the back of Sam and wrapped her arm around the blonde's chest.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too honey."

"Goodnight my Sam."

"Dana!"

"Yes baby?"

Sam whispered sadly, "We still haven't kissed today."

"Well, what was I thinking?" replied Dana with a titter.

"I don't know, but I think you should do something to remedy the situation." Sam rolled onto her back and placed her hands on either side of Dana's face.

Dana lowered her lips to Sam's, drawing her gently into the kiss and igniting both their passions.

When the kiss ended Sam murmured huskily, "Make love to me darling, I need you so much."

"Oh Sam, I want you too, but don't ever ignore me again."

An hour later, their disagreement had been completely resolved and they were entwined in each other's arms and fast asleep.

-o-

Sam stirred awake before her wristwatch alarm went off. Leaning over, she kissed Dana softly on the forehead and the brunette wriggled slightly in response.

"Go back to sleep honey. It's still early and I am going back to my room. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast. I love you."

Dana didn't open her eyes, but mumbled, "I love you too." She was sound asleep before Sam had dressed and left the room.

Sam practically skipped down the hallway as she made her way to her room. There were still two hours before she was due for breakfast, so she ended up taking a leisurely bath while going over several flight manuals.

-o-

Dana located Sam several hours later in the dining room and smiled broadly as Sam looked her up and down. She took a seat next to her and leaned in to speak. "Good morning beautiful."

Sam gave Dana one of her a high voltage smiles, "Good morning honey, you look very yummy."

"So do you my warrior princess and thanks for last night," replied Dana cheekily.

"No, thank you my love."

Dana quipped, "You do realise we totally suck at keeping our relationship separate from our careers?"

"I do, but at least now I won't be so quick to ignore you again."

Dana grinned softly, "Hopefully Sam. By the way, I love you Colonel Carter."

"I love you too Brigadier Ridley."

They both burst out laughing and breakfast was consumed in between bouts of casual banter and teasing. The couple continued their playful conversation until they reached the base, switching into professional mode as they entered the hangar together.

The morning session of theory examinations flew by as did the lunch break. Captain Norris assembled the six pilots in the hangar and explained the procedure for their next series of tests. Each pilot, in groups of two, was to be assessed on their performance in flying an F-16, F-117 and F-22. The tests were to be conducted under normal flight conditions.

Sam was scheduled to test first along with another male pilot from Peterson. Dana was in the final duo and as she made her way to the tarmac with her helmet in hand, she leaned into Sam and wished her good luck and clear skies.

Sam smiled and dipped her head, "Thank you Brigadier Ridley."

Dana stood back with the other three pilots and watched intently as Sam went through her pre-flight sequence. Her heart beat raced as Sam climbed into the cockpit and after clearance from the tower, taxied down the runway. Dana was in awe of Sam's ability and more than a little stimulated by her performance. Sam was an outstanding pilot and Dana was exceptionally proud of her and quickly realised why she topped her class at the academy.

-o-

Sam was all smiles as she scaled out of the cockpit after completing a flawless landing and shutting down the F-16's engine. As she approached the assembled group, the next two pilots prepared for take-off.

"Well done Colonel," said a barely emotionally controlled Dana.

Sam beamed, "Thank you, it was great to fly again."

"No wonder, you are an exceptional pilot Colonel."

"Thank you again. Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom and get a drink." Upon her return, Captain Norris engaged her in conversation until Dana was due to fly.

Sam observed every second of Dana's flight and was silently impressed with Dana's skills and was grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat by the time Dana climbed out of the cockpit of the fighter plane.

After a short break, Sam returned to the sky in an F-117 and was no less impressive. This testing was followed by each duo taking the controls of an F-22. Dana's last flight ended the day for the pilots. After a debriefing was conducted by Captain Norris, the pilots were dismissed for the day.

Dana and Sam ran to the motor pool vehicle and Sam sped back to the hotel. As they entered the lift Sam huskily said, "My room, it is closer."

"That works for me sweetheart," replied an excited Dana.

Sam opened the door and Dana stepped inside closing the door behind her. Sam grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, kissing her hungrily. Dana moaned and started unzipping Sam's flight suit. Sam reached for Dana's zip and pulled it down swiftly. By the time they were naked, both were breathless.

"Honey … shower now!" demanded Sam sternly.

Without delay, Dana dragged Sam into the bathroom and they both slowed down to take the time to wash away the grime of the day from each other's body. After drying off, they fell into bed and each other's arms.

-o-

Sam collapsed onto the bed several hours later and exclaimed, "Holy Hannah! That was spectacular."

Dana nestled onto Sam's chest and breathlessly responded, "It … certainly … was."

Sam tittered, "I don't think I have enjoyed the benefits of flying so much before."

"Me either." Dana stretched and curled her lower limbs around Sam's long legs, "Baby, do you feel like something to eat?"

Sam kissed Dana on the top of the head, "I'm famished my warrior, you wore me out."

"What can I say? You were the catalyst to my spark."

Sam giggled loudly, "You goof."

Dana caressed her hand over Sam's ripped stomach muscles, "How about I order something from room service? I'll organise our flight suits to be dry cleaned and then you and I can snuggle in bed."

Sam sighed, "That sounds perfect to me honey."

Dana reached for the bedside phone, "What do you feel like eating sweetheart?"

"Steak would be good; I need the protein for energy."

Dana looked at Sam, "You planning a long night or something?"

With a smile to melt Dana's heart, she replied, "Oh honey, I haven't even begun with you yet."

Dana shivered at Sam's words, "In that case, I better order up big."

Sam laughed and got out of bed. She picked up their discarded flight suits and draped them over a nearby chair. Their underwear and undershirts were piled into a neat arrangement on the counter. When she was done, she turned to Dana, "See you in the shower Flygirl."

Dana couldn't reply, so she just smiled at Sam. She was too choked up, it was the second time Sam had called her that without a hint of sadness and it sent a wave of emotion through her heart. She finally found her voice and responded, "Will do sweetheart, I won't be long." She dialled for room service, placed an order then called housekeeping. Getting out of bed, she threw on a robe and waited. Moments later, their suits had been collected and she was on the way to the shower and Sam.

-o-

Sam tracked her fingertip along the edges of Dana's tattoo, "Maybe I should get a tattoo?"

Dana spun around to face her, "Sweetheart, what made you think that?"

"Well, yours tells a story about a part of your life."

"True, but I love your skin un-inked."

"Do you really?"

"Yes I do. You have beautiful skin Sam and I would hate to see it blemished."

Sam giggled, "You are so romantic my love."

Dana turned off the water and the pair stepped out. After towelling off, they both put on robes. Momentarily, their dinner arrived and they sat down to eat.

"Does Trisha have any tattoos?"

Dana smirked at the question, "No, she has ink free skin."

Sam had been surprised by the reply, "Oh okay."

"I'm hoping you are not thinking that my tattoo is a bond to anyone else other than myself?"

Sam concentrated on her meal, "I … no."

Dana knew the real reason behind the questions, "And I hope you weren't thinking about getting one to bond us?"

Sam raised her eyes to Dana, "I got nothing."

Dana laughed, "Sweetheart, we don't need matching tattoos to make us feel closer. Right now, I have never felt so close to you. I love you with all my heart and I don't need or want you to mark you skin to show me you love me."

"You are right of course, I think too much sometimes."

"It's a nice sentiment Sam, but my love for you will outlast any ink design."

Sam reached for Dana's hand, "I love you so much Dana. I think I was just feeling a little insecure. Guess it was as a result of last night and combined with thinking that what we have together is too good to be true, made me over analyse our relationship."

"Sounds like it to me. Sam, I have made a promise to protect you and our relationship, but realistically, there are some things out of my control but as long as I can influence things, I will. I don't want to lose what we have nor do I want to sacrifice our happiness because of insecurities. Our best line of defence is communication, so don't stop talking to me about your fears or concerns."

Sam smiled, "Deal and the same goes for you."

"Always my Sam. Now, finish your meal, you will need your strength."

"That sounds promising."

"Don't I always keep my promises?"

"Oh indeed you do my love."

-o-

Dana and Sam entered the flight hangar early and prepared for their final day of assessments. All six pilots were scheduled to participate in a series of mock battle scenario as a squad then individually. After a briefing by Captain Norris, the adrenalin kicked in and the day passed in a flash of attack, counter attack, defensive patterns, responsive and offensive manoeuvres.

During the debriefing all pilots were presented with their qualification papers and congratulated by the flight unit staff. As Dana stood to leave, Gary approached her, "Hey Kanga, wait up."

"What's up Gary?"

"Nothing's wrong, just reminding you about tonight. All the boys will be there to see you."

Dana smiled, "I haven't forgotten. See you there around eight."

"Will do, by the way, you and Colonel Carter achieved one hundred per cent in all your tests. Well done Kanga, not that I expected any different from you pair. Carter always impresses us here."

"Yeah, she has that affect Gary." She laughed and sought out Sam who was speaking to one of the other pilots. "Excuse me Lieutenant Barry, but Colonel Carter you are required for that appointment in fifteen minutes."

Sam didn't miss a beat, "Thank you for the reminder Brigadier Ridley. Catch up with you later Lieutenant."

Once they were clear of the hangar, Sam said, "Very smooth Dana."

Dana grinned broadly and Sam melted, "I had to come up with something to get you all to myself."

"Honey, you only have to give me that incredibly cute smile of yours and I'm all yours."

Dana blushed at the admission, "Good. Now how about you get us back to the hotel? I have some adrenalin I need to dump on my Flygirl."

Sam started the truck and pulled out of the parking bay, "Lucky for you I have a solution to that problem."

"Indeed you do Sam."

-o-

After kissing their way into the shower, Sam had Dana pressed against the tiled wall and she was succumbing to Sam's urgent kisses.

Dana moaned as Sam's mouth left her lips and settled on her throat. "Sam … oh Sam," she whispered.

Sam groaned at the sound of her lover's voice in her ear. She pulled her body off Dana's, lifted her head and held her partner's chin, "I love you. Let's go to bed, I want to slow things down."

Dana looked deeply into Sam's crystal blue eyes, "Me too baby."

Neither woman wanted the moment to be just a physical release and over in minutes. They both needed their love making to take some time and to make a connection rather than relieve their corporeal want. Sam turned off the faucets and the couple dried each other's bodies. They didn't make it to the bed for some time. There was a stop off on the sofa, dining table and counter before the mattress was finally utilised.

Sam lowered herself onto Dana's body and seized her lips while Dana caressed her fingers down Sam's muscled back and delighted in the feel of tautness under her fingertips. She arched up trying to make more contact with Sam's body.

Sam responded and slowly adjusted her frame so their wetness could mingle. Dana moaned as she felt Sam's hardened clitoris against hers. They quickly settled into a scissor position and slow rhythm, and as Dana began to ride the wave of ecstasy, Sam released her lips, opened her eyes and looked into Dana's glistening pools of green.

Dana smiled and held on tight as her climax began to ascend. Sam tilted her head back slightly and her body started to shake. Dana lost herself in Sam's sparkling blue eyes and orgasmed, holding on to her shoulders as she rode the tremors.

Sam followed seconds later, never loosing eye contact with her lover. She stayed in position and reached down and pulled Dana's head up, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. When Sam finally parted from Dana's lips, she was dismayed to see the tears in Dana's eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked with concern.

Dana turned her head to the left, "Your tough warrior is just having a moment."

"Pretty intense, wasn't it?"

Dana wiped away her tears, "You could say that sweetheart."

"I adore your soft side Dana."

"And I love yours, my beautiful quintessential geek," she kissed Sam. "By the way, I forgot to tell you, we have a date tonight."

Sam nibbled on Dana's chin, "We do?"

"Yes, at the bar where I used to play with the band."

"Excellent. Is it a place called _"The Fly Zone_?_"_" inquired Sam as she kissed Dana's jaw softly. "I overheard a couple of the guys talking about it this morning."

"Hmm, if you like we can go a little earlier and grab a bite to eat?" replied Dana who was fast losing all capabilities to think straight.

Sam lowered her mouth to the side of Dana's neck, "Sounds good honey."

"Sweetheart?" whispered Dana.

"Uh huh," answered Sam as her lips travelled downwards.

"We aced the qualifying class."

Sam trailed her tongue along Dana's clavicle and mumbled, "Well done honey."

"You too baby. Gary also said you always manage to impress all the instructors."

Sam looked up from what she was doing and retorted, "You are the only person I want to impress Dana." She returned her lips to warm skin.

Dana trailed her fingers through Sam's blonde hair, "Oh sweetheart, you never fail to do that."

"Good, now kiss me Flygirl."

Dana giggled briefly then sought out Sam's lips.

-o-

Dana called out from the bathroom and inquired, "SAM, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING TONIGHT?"

Sam came and positioned herself in the doorway and watched Dana apply gel to her hair, "A floral dress why?"

Dana gulped, "Oh just curious and a dress you say?"

Sam laughed and looked at the glaze sweeping over green eyes, "Will you be okay?"

"Oh to tell you the truth I will be all over the shop. You know how I get when you are in a dress?"

Sam turned and moved away, "Yes I do, that's why I am wearing one."

Dana giggled, "I swear you are trying to wear me out."

"It's the only weapon I have against you," teased Sam as she slipped on a black and yellow floral dress. She turned to the closet and slipped on a pair of black high heels.

Dana stuck her head past the doorjamb and took a peek, "Good god Sam, you take my breath away."

Sam turned to face her, "Flattery always works on me darling."

Dana gave Sam her best knee buckling smile, "I guess I better get dressed then, I seem to be holding up proceedings."

Sam approached Dana and slid an arm around her waist, "You look dressed to me."

"Sweetheart, if you keep teasing me like this we won't be going anywhere."

"Sorry honey."

"No you're not."

Sam guffawed, "Got me."

Dana quickly kissed Sam then moved to the wardrobe. She had brought all her outfits down to Sam's room earlier. She pulled on a pair of black jeans, boots and a long sleeved black and silver striped shirt. Sam was busy in the bathroom fixing her hair.

Dana was tucking in her shirt when the blonde exited the bathroom a short time later. She looked up and gasped. Sam's hair was slicked back with several loose strands falling from the centre and across her forehead. "Sam, your hair looks really nice like that."

"Thank you."

"Okay, let's go before we miss out on a table." Dana picked up her wallet and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"It's a popular bar then?"

"Very and it will be full of military personnel by nine. Hopefully, Gary has arranged a table for us. He actually co-owns the bar with Steve Randall. Steve is a Lieutenant and is lead guitarist. Gary plays drums and Rick Herman is the bass player. Rick is a Sergeant over in the motor pool."

Sam caressed Dana's cheek, "Do you miss playing with them?"

"I do. You know me, adrenalin junkie, but it's a different kind of rush. When you get the crowd going, it's really euphoric."

"I can't believe you can sing in front of a crowd yet you hate official ceremonies."

Dana laughed at the absurdity of the statement, "I know, it's probably because I am not in uniform."

Sam's reply with accompanied with a roll of her eyes, "You goof."

"That's me sweetheart. Do you want to take a cab?"

"Sure, we can both have a couple of drinks then."

-o-

Dana opened the front door to the bar for Sam and allowed her to step inside. The place was filled to half capacity and the second Dana walked in she was bombarded with greetings, hugs, kisses and handshakes. She introduced Sam to everyone before Steve Randall approached.

He immediately engulfed her in a bear hug, "Kanga! It's so good to see you."

Dana kissed him in return, "Steve you old bugger. How are you going?"

"I'm doing great buddy. Family is good and business is rocking."

Dana motioned to Sam, "Steve this is Colonel Samantha Carter."

Steve extended his hand, "Nice to meet you Samantha."

Sam shook the hand of the tall, black haired handsome man in his late thirties, "You too Steve."

"Gary told me you two gave the boys a run for their money during the qualification."

"Apparently so," joked Dana.

"Listen ladies, I organised a table for us in the back. I'll grab us a couple of drinks and meet you there. Is beer okay?"

"Yes thanks," chorused Sam and Dana.

Following Steve's direction, Dana led Sam to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thanks Dana," Sam said as she sat down and looked around. "Looks like a fun place."

Dana's eyes widened, "Wait until the guys start playing, this bar really goes off."

"I like it when you get that look of wonder on your face."

Smiling broadly, Dana answered, "Actually I'm just a big kid at the best of times sweetheart."

"Well, I find it very endearing."

"And you are gorgeous Sam."

Steve appeared with three bottles of Millers. Taking a seat, he raised a toast, "Cheers ladies and welcome back to the_ "Fly Zone" _Dana."

"Cheers," rejoiced Sam and Dana.

Steve handed them each a menu, "I'll take your order when you are ready. You get special treatment tonight ladies."

"Thanks Steve," said Dana. "It looks like you're in for a big night."

"I believe so, word may have gotten out that Kanga was back in town after two years and might be hooking up with the band for an impromptu appearance."

Dana's brow furrowed, "That wouldn't have been all your doing now, would it?"

Steve chuckled, "Maybe, so you up for playing a couple of sets with us?"

Sam looked at Dana with expectation, "This I have to see."

To her surprise, Dana answered, "It seems my girlfriend is also anxious to see me perform."

"It's a deal then and you can relax Sam, Dana has been out to us for years."

"Oh boy," responded Sam trying to get used to the fact that being gay was no longer a secret to be kept from the military.

The twosome placed their order with Steve and he disappeared into the kitchen.

Dana gently placed her hand on Sam's thigh, "Sorry for surprising you like that."

Sam laughed, "It's okay; I kept forgetting we don't have to hide anymore."

"It's neat hey?"

"Sure is, although I think it is going to take some time to get used to it."

"I know what you mean, but I'm glad I get to experience the change with you."

"I am too honey and I can't wait to see my girl in action on stage."

Dana roared with laughter, "You crack me up Samantha Carter. You are just too bloody cute."

"Well, not everyone has a girlfriend as talented as you."

Dana leaned into Sam's left ear, "I do. In fact, I have an exceptionally gifted girlfriend who I love very much and who looks absolutely stunning tonight."

Sam dropped her head, and turned into Dana, "Thank you and you don't look so bad yourself my wonderful warrior."

"You keep that thought warm for later my lover."

"I will trust me." Sam stood, "Want another beer?"

"No thanks sweetheart, can I have a bottle of water instead. I need to keep my wits about me if I'm going to be playing later."

"No problem."

Dana watched Sam walk up to the bar and smiled. Her mouth drooped into a frown when blond Sergeant Malcolm Dodge sidled up next to the blonde at the counter. Steve noticed him too and quickly served Sam.

Dodge engaged Sam in conversation and Dana smirked when Sam dismissed him. _"Good old slimy Dodge, still a winner with the ladies," _she thought to herself. She turned her head and looked away from the bar as Dodge's glare followed Sam back to the table. Dana decided it was too early in the evening to have to deal with Dodge, he could wait. She was certain he hadn't finished with trying to impress Sam; it wasn't his style to take a subtle hint in the first instance. Looking out the corner of her eye, she was satisfied when he left the bar and hooked up with some people on the opposite side of the room.

Sam sat down and angrily sniped, "It's good to know no matter where you go there is always some jerk to remind you how glad you are to be gay."

"Yes, I see you just met the debonair Dodge."

Sam's mouth dropped, "Well that figures, he's such a charming fellow."

"Yes, he is all class Sam and that won't be the last you will see of him tonight I am sure."

"Well, if he is stupid enough to take us both on, he deserves everything he gets."

"Oh baby, you go my spirited soldier."

Sam was still giggling when the meals arrived and all discussion on Dodge's lack of manners ceased. While they ate, Dana keep Sam amused with stories of her time spent at Nellis and the stints when she returned from the Pentagon to play the occasional gig with the band.

Minutes passed by and Gary joined them. "Good evening Colonel and Brigadier."

"Call me Sam please."

"Sam it is," he turned to Dana. "Steve said you are making an appearance tonight."

Dana scoffed, "Yeah, like I have a choice in the matter?"

Gary chuckled at the slight, "No, not really. Rick should be here soon. He'll be stoked to see you."

"So what time are you expecting me to make my grand entrance?"

"Steve brought a couple of spare guitars for you and we were thinking you would like to play the first two sets with us. We even dusted off the old play list for you."

"How long have you guys been planning this?"

"Since I saw your name listed for requalification a couple of weeks ago."

"You bugger Gary," responded Dana good heartily.

An attractive auburn haired woman in her mid-thirties walked up to the table. Dana jumped up and embraced her. "Carol it's great to see you again."

"Likewise Dana, when Gary told me you were visiting, there was no way I was going to miss out on seeing you."

Dana motioned to Sam, "Carol, this is my girlfriend Samantha Carter. Sam is a Colonel over at Cheyenne Mountain. Sam this lovely woman is Carol, Gary's wife."

Sam stood and extended her hand, "Pleased to meet you."

"Finally, I get to meet the talented Colonel Carter. Gary is always going on about your flying skills."

Sam giggled and replied in true Jack style, "It's what I do."

Everyone laughed and a tall blond man in his early forties with arms the size of tree trucks appeared. He grabbed Dana, lifted her up off the floor and bear hugged her snugly.

"KANGA BUDDY," he bellowed happily.

Dana patted him on the back firmly, "Rick with a silent _"P"_. How are you going?"

"Excellent."

Dana introduced him to Sam and the group engaged in chatter for an hour or so before Steve returned.

"Showtime boys and girl," he announced.

Dana leaned in to Sam, "I'll sing you a song later my Sam."

Sam smiled lovingly at her, "I look forward to that honey."

-o-

As Dana and the guys made their way onto the stage, the now crowded bar erupted with applause and cheering. Sam was astounded by the reaction and thought she was at a rock concert instead of a bar in Nevada. She watched as Dana picked up an electric guitar, adjusted the strap and carried out a sound check along with the other band members.

Steve took centre stage and stepped up to the microphone, "Evening all. We are proud to present our original line up tonight with the special appearance all the way from Colorado Springs, Dana Kanga Ridley."

Sam's jaw dropped as the patrons in the bar started to chant, "Kanga," over and over. Dana stepped forward and bowed while Sam nearly wet herself from anticipation. That was her girlfriend up on stage commanding everyone's attention and she was beside herself with pride and excitement.

Noting her reaction, Carol leaned in, "You haven't seen anything yet; this is just the foreplay."

Sam's eyes bulged, "Holy Hannah!"

On stage, Steve turned to Gary and he counted in the first number. Steve took lead vocal on _"Sweet Home Alabama"_ and the large grouping assembled on the dance floor started to dance. Sam couldn't help but be caught up in the exhilaration. Although not know as someone who danced, if properly motivated, she was an excellent dancer. Accepting Carol's invitation, the two women joined the crowded dance floor.

For thirty minutes Steve and Rick took turns to sing lead on a variety of rock classics with a few country songs included. When Steve announced a ten minute break, Carol and Sam returned to their table.

"They are absolutely brilliant," commented Sam as she took up her seat.

"That they are and they kick it up a notch in the second set."

"Good god, I don't think I have enjoyed a band so much my entire life."

Dana took a chair beside Sam and teased, "That's because the one and only concert you went to was probably the Beach Boys."

Carol laughed as did Sam before replying, "Actually, it was the Rolling Stones, twenty years ago."

"Good lord," joked Dana, "I must save you from your lack of musical taste."

Sam inspected Dana's hair, it was saturated with perspiration, forming ringlets around her head and she looked gorgeous. "Thank you and you guys are tremendously fabulous."

Gary arrived with a round of beers and a bottle of chilled water for Dana.

Dana leaned in to Sam, "I saw you on the dance floor, very smooth moves Colonel Carter."

"I just went with the flow and everyone was having such a good time."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself sweetheart."

"I am and you look ever so sexy up there on stage," teased Sam enthusiastically.

"Thank you, I'll sing a song for you in the next set."

"Oh god, I don't know if I will be able to handle it."

"I'll be gentle baby."

Sam laughed before asking, "You are really enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"That I am and I'm so pleased you are here with me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else honey."

-o-

Dana sang lead on the next four songs and Sam was certain she was on another world. She was totally mesmerised by her girlfriend's on-stage persona and understood what Dana meant when she described the euphoria. Sam was experiencing it on the dance floor and the way Dana moved with her guitar was sublime. The blonde was overcome with such a gamut of emotions as she made her way back to the table for a drink.

As the next song started, Sam noticed a tall, eye-catching blonde in her early fifties approach the stage and stare at Dana. She smiled and Dana nodded her head in acknowledgement. Sam felt a pang of jealousy, but quickly dismissed it when Dana looked directly at her and grinned. Sam relaxed in her chair and drank from her beer bottle. She did however keep an eye on the mysterious blonde. When the song finished, the bar erupted with appreciation and Dana took it all in. She stepped back from the microphone as Gary began to sing _"I've Got Friends in Low Place"_.

Dana avoided looking to the front of the crowd. She had been taken aback to see Erin McDonald approach the stage earlier. She had not seen the woman over in six year, and here was the last place she had expected to find her. Her eyes roamed past Erin. _"God, she is still an attractive woman," _she thought to herself.

Six years previously when Dana had been stationed at Manas Air Force Base Kyrgyzstan for a six month tour, she had met Brigadier General Erin McDonald at an Officer's dinner. Dana had been taken by the beauty of the statuesque green eyed blonde General when she approached and engaged her in conversation during after dinner drinks. Dana was thirty one and a Major at the time and completely captivated by the older woman. Erin was fifteen years her senior and Dana found herself enchanted by the charismatic Brigadier General.

Over the weeks after their first meeting, Erin rigorously pursued Dana, until they began a torrid relationship. Three months into the affair, Dana found out she was the _"other woman"_ when she had inadvertently overheard a phone conversation between Erin and her partner. Dana had confronted Erin immediately and when Erin confessed she had a girlfriend back in the United States; Dana had terminated their relationship and refused to speak with Erin unless it was in an official capacity. Erin had attempted to heal the rift on several occasions, but was repelled each time.

For Dana it was an old wound, well and truly healed. She had no intention of being anything but civil if approached by Erin during the evening. She had about seven minutes left on stage and was expecting Erin to initiate communication at some stage.

After the applause died down, Dana exchanged the electric guitar for a twelve string acoustic and stepped up to the microphone. "Everyone thanks for a warm welcome back to Nellis. I have enjoyed playing with the guys again and for you. This is my last song for the night, so cheers everyone and enjoy the rest of the show with the band." Dana looked straight at Sam and began to sing David Gray's "The One I Love."

Sam smiled back at her lover and blushed a deep shade of crimson. When the song ended, Sam thought the roof was going to cave in from the ovation Dana received from the crowd. Dana motioned to the other band members and bowed. She slid the guitar off her shoulder and placed it on its stand. After stopping off and chatting with several people, Dana finally made her way back to Sam and Carol.

Sam leaned in and whispered, "You were absolutely fantastic and I understand what a rush it must be for you."

Dana giggled and retorted, "Thank you for the compliment and if we weren't in a crowded bar, I would show you just how much of a turn on it was to be able to sing to you with the band."

"Just keep that thought for when we are alone." Sam was about to say something else, when the blonde she had noticed earlier, advanced towards their table. Sam immediately disliked the woman by the way she arrogantly held herself.

Carol suddenly stood from the table, "It's my round." She quickly left, having the same thought as Sam.

Erin McDonald looked directly at Dana, "I didn't expect to run into you here. It's been a long time Dana." She smiled broadly and wantonly at her.

Sam observed Dana closely, trying to fathom the extent of her relationship with the stranger.

Dana responded casually, "I could say the same thing and I'm here with my girlfriend." She placed a hand over Sam's hand possessively and continued, "Colonel Samantha Carter meet Brigadier General Erin McDonald."

Sam stood and shook the outstretched hand on offer firmly, "Pleasure ma'am."

"Likewise Colonel, I won't stay long, I just wanted to drop by and say hello. So are you both stationed here at Nellis?"

Dana was quick to answer, "No, just here for our pilot's requalification. We finished testing this afternoon and decided to enjoy a quiet night out."

Sam added, "We are both at Cheyenne Mountain Complex."

Erin raised an eyebrow in the direction of Dana, "So you've left the Pentagon then and joined NORAD?"

"Yes," Dana replied, surprised Erin knew she had been previously attached to the Pentagon.

So was Sam. "So Brigadier, what brings you to Nellis?" she asked.

"I am here for a conference and please call me Erin. Dana, I see you have lost none of your magnificent stage talents." Erin blatantly flirted with Dana.

Sam noted the double entendre in the last comment and the unconcealed tease of the words.

Dana chose to ignore both, "Thanks."

The band finished the set and Erin made her farewell. "Well, I am off back to the base. I have a 0830 hours start in the morning. It was nice seeing you again Dana and a pleasure meeting you Samantha."

"Take care Erin," said Dana, devoid of any emotion.

Erin turned and left the table.

Dana removed her hand and explained, "Before you ask, she is an ex and I will tell you all about it later, all right?"

Sam was feeling a little more than jealous and mumbled back, "Okay Dana."

Dana looked at her, "That particular shade of green is not very becoming."

Sam let her feelings of resentment subside, "Sorry honey."

"Don't be, we all have pasts, although I didn't expect to see part of mine here."

Carol returned to the table with fresh drinks as did Steve, Gary and Rick. The group engaged in conversation until it was time for the final set.

-o-

After four songs, Malcolm Dodge appeared unsteadily at the table, "Evening lovely ladies. It's nice to see you Carol and especially you Kanga."

"Wish I could say the same," jibed Carol, making it obvious she had no time for the man.

Dana felt the same way, "Me too."

"Hey now, is that anyway to speak to an old buddy?"

"Dodge, at no stage were you ever close to being a friend of mine," noted Dana sarcastically.

Dodge wasn't taking the hint that he was not welcome, "You going to introduce me to your beautiful friend?"

Dana decided to cut the tomfoolery short, "No, because you have already tried to annoy her tonight. Take the clue Dodge, she finds you just as obnoxious as the rest of us do."

"What the hell! There's no need to get all pissy with me Ridley. I'm just trying to be friendly."

Carol responded to that comment, "Dodge, you are a pathetic, low life drunk. Now please leave before you are tossed out."

Dodge abruptly snapped, "Jesus, I only wanted to ask your friend for a dance."

Sam stood and glared at him, "You have no chance of that happening. I told you that at the bar when you tried to impress me with your one line pickup wonders. Now, you have been asked nicely to leave us along."

Dodge moved closer to Sam and Dana got to her feet, "Dodge, I am now telling you to piss off. You are not welcome here, but before you go, I wish to tell you to keep your big gossiping mouth shut about me. I don't appreciate you telling people stories about me."

"Shit Kanga, don't take things to heart and don't worry, I'm leaving. You are not worth my time and the guys were right about you Carter, you are an ice queen."

Sam couldn't believe what she just heard, "I beg your pardon?"

Dodge was swaying on his feet, "You heard me. You have a reputation for being as cold as ice, not that I wouldn't mind melting you."

Sam moved up to him and snapped, "You are a jerk and now would be a good time to leave."

Dodge puffed out his chest, "Why? You gonna make me ice bitch."

Dana moved and stood beside Sam, "That's enough Dodge, leave now."

"Oh Kanga, you got me shaking in my boots. You are very protective of Carter, but it figures, one cold bitch looking out for another."

Sam had had enough of the insults, "Unless you want my shoe up your ass, I suggest you go."

"Oh how tough, you getting all butch on me now?"

"If that's what it takes to make you leave, then yes."

"How about I take up that offer and see what you got bitch."

"Bring it on," snarled Sam as she put up her two fists and moved into a defensive boxing stance.

The band suddenly stopped playing and the bar went extremely quiet. To Dana's surprise Dodge stepped in and took a swing at Sam.

Dana darted quickly, raised her forearm and blocked his punch. In one smooth motion, she restrained his arm and wrapped it up around his back and placed him in a choke hold with her free arm. She pressed her forearm against his throat and said calmly, "I believe you have overstayed your welcome and you owe the Colonel an apology Sergeant."

Dodge tried to struggle from Dana's grip without success, "Fuck off."

Dana increased the pressure of her hold, "That's not an option, unless you want me to make this official and have you brought up on charges of attempting to strike a superior Officer? You are a little fucking coward who can't handle his alcohol and I suggest you apologise real quick."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU FUCKING DYKE," yelled Dodge in reply.

Dana forced him towards the door and Steve, Gary, Sam, Carol and Rick followed closely behind.

Dodge tried to break free again, "You can't tell me what to do."

"Ahh, that is where you are mistaken Sergeant."

Steve opened the door and announced, "Consider yourself banned for good this time Dodge."

"Get fucked Randall, you and your crappy bar," spat Dodge venomously.

Dana escorted the irritated man out the doorway and released him, "Go home and sleep it off you wretched excuse for an Airman."

Dodge turned and faced Dana with his temper flaring.

Sam knew what he intended on doing and thought he was extremely stupid.

He clenched his right fist and launched himself at Dana. He was on the ground with blood streaming from his nose before he released what had happened.

Dana's defensive blow had been swift and accurate. She stood over him and suggested, "If I was you, I would stay down."

The drunken man was still fuming, "You aren't me bitch."

"If you get up, I will knock you again. Then I will haul your sorry arse to the stockade myself. You really are woeful Dodge."

"I'll show you who is pathetic you dyke." He staggered to his feet and came up swinging.

Dana struck him in the temple with an open palm and knocked him out cold. Turning to Steve, she asked, "Can you call this fool a cab?"

"No worries Dana, happy to oblige."

Five minutes later, Dodge was bundled into the back of the taxi and Steve gave the driver his home address.

Sam looked at Dana and silently nodded.

Dana approached Steve, "Better call another cab mate, looks like my night has come to an end."

Ten minutes passed and Sam and Dana had said their goodbyes and were on their way back to the hotel.

-o-

Sam opened the door and Dana wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and pulled her close. She kissed Sam on the nape of her neck and apologised, "I'm sorry about Dodge."

Sam raised her hands to Dana's, "Honey, it wasn't your fault, if you hadn't hit him, I would have. Annoying little bastard got what he deserved."

Dana reached behind and closed the door, "Sweetie I need a shower, want to join me?"

"Just give me a second then I'll be in."

Dana took off her clothes as she moved into the bathroom. She knew Sam wanted to be alone and was no doubt recalling the time Janet had stepped in and knocked out the woman when they were in San Diego. Dana was happy for Sam to take a step back knowing she would come to her when she was ready. Stepping into the shower, she reached for the shower gel.

Sam went to the bar fridge and selected a beer. She slid open the balcony door and stepped outside. After taking a seat, she gazed up into the night sky. Slowly, she sought out the familiar constellations one after another, recognising several off-world planets. The incident with Dodge had brought back memories of Janet and she wanted to deal with the feelings running through her before speaking with Dana.

Dana finished in the shower, dried off and slipped on one of Sam's tee shirts and a pair of shorts. She moved out to the terrace and stood behind Sam's chair. Placing her hands on Sam's shoulders, she inquired, "You all right?"

"Yes," replied Sam softly. She took a drink and reached for Dana's left hand.

"If you prefer to be alone, I understand?" offered Dana.

Sam caressed Dana's hand in response, "I don't want to be alone; I just wanted some time to deal with a memory."

"I know, but I'm tired and it's late. I need to sleep."

Sam knew Dana was just giving her space, "Honey, go to bed. I'll have a shower and meet you there." She stood and wrapped her arms around Dana's shoulders, "Thank you for the room and for dealing with Dodge."

"Welcome on both accounts and I'll lock the door."

-o-

By the time Sam slipped into bed, Dana was fast asleep. Sam snuggled into her back and placed an arm across her hip. Dana moaned in her sleep and stirred for a second before settling again as Sam gently kissed the back of her neck.

While in the shower, Sam recounted Dana's actions at the bar when dealing with Dodge. She had been extremely aroused by Dana at the time and had indicated to her for them to leave so they could be alone at the motel. Sam ached to be with her warrior, but during the cab ride she had flashes of the bar incident in San Diego. That night Janet had been the one to come to her defence and when they had arrived back at Mark's house, their love making had been feverish, raw and intense. Their coupling had been fuelled by Janet's need to protect her wife and Sam's gratitude and love for her partner.

As she had stepped into the motel room earlier, Sam had been overcome with guilt. It was something she thought she had sorted and placed in its rightful place. Sam was overwhelmed with how quickly she had surrendered to the reminiscence and the remorse. After those feelings of guilt, came the sorrow and regret.

Sam had cried in the shower for several minutes before taking back control of her emotions. Once she was settled, thoughts of Dana's response to Dodge's bad behaviour had come back to her as did the arousal. She speedily finished up in the bathroom and went to her lover.

Alas, Sam wasn't surprised to find Dana asleep, but she was disappointed. She was in two minds about waking her, it had been a long day for Dana and as Sam kissed her on the neck again, she opted to let her sleep. Kissing Dana softly on the shoulder, she whispered, "I love you Dana."

Dana roused and responded, "I love you Samantha."

Sam's left hand automatically cupped Dana's left breast and Dana pushed back onto her chest. She whimpered softly and brought her right hand up to cover Sam's hand.

Smiling deeply, Sam was stimulated further by the response from her girlfriend. She marvelled at the fact she could induce such a reaction from her lover with one simple touch. "Go back to sleep honey," she whispered into Dana's ear.

Dana moaned again, "Sweetheart, I am wide awake now, besides you know how much it affects me when your voice gets all sultry and deep."

Sam giggled, "I really find that fact very hot."

"Well, what can I say; I'm totally under your control Samantha Carter."

Sam began to gently caress Dana's round swell, "You do know I was very impressed with the way you dealt with Dodge? It was something to see you in action like that and fully in command of the situation."

Dana succumbed to Sam's touch, "Uh huh." She rolled onto her back and locked eyes with Sam. She reached up to trace the outline of her face, "Sam, I made you a promise to try and protect you whenever I could and I aim to carry that out."

Sam dipped her head into Dana's fingers, "I love you for that."

Dana's eyes misted over, what she was about to say, had the potential to shock Sam and possibly change the course of their relationship, but she had thought it through while she had been waiting for Sam to come to bed. The fact that Sam was obviously upset about Janet provided the vehicle for her decision. She drew in her breath deeply and exhaled slowly, "We need to talk about what happened tonight."

Sam assumed Dana was to referring the incident with Dodge, "We already have."

Dana's eyes swam with tears, "No Sam, I'm referring to what happened when we got back here."

Sam's heart was heavy with shame as she cradled her hand under her lover's chin, "I'm sorry Dana. I know I shut you out, but I'm working on it."

"I know you are, but I think you still need to deal with Janet's death. I don't think you have fully resolved the issue of guilt."

Sam's hand dropped away, "What guilt?"

Dana sat up instantly with her back up against the bedhead and kept the tears from flowing before responding, "Be honest with me and yourself, you still feel culpable for leaving Janet's body behind on P3X-666."

Sam burst into tears and sobbed heavily, both women had the answer to the question.

Dana embraced Sam and continued, "I know the top brass have refused to approve a return to P3X-666 due to the perceived unnecessary costs involved."

Sam stopped crying long enough to say, "I did try to persuade them to reconsider their decision, so did the others. We never leave a man or woman behind."

"I know you did all you could Sam. I looked into the file a few days ago when I had a free moment. By the way, before I forget, you have a higher level of Top Secret clearance. You can log on to the all restricted files now. So you don't have to hack into them anymore."

Sam looked at Dana inquisitively, "How do you know that?"

"Your promotion would have entitled you higher clearance in due course, I just arranged for it to take affect a little sooner than normal and cut out the red tape."

"Thank you."

"Okay, let's get back on track. This is only my opinion, but I think for you and the others to gain some sort of closure over Janet's passing, she needs to be brought back home."

Sam gasped and sat up, "We already tried that, but the powers that be won't sanction it."

"Understood Sam, but when I get back to the SGC I am going to talk to George and propose an alternative plan."

"Pardon?" exclaimed Sam, her mind ticking over with possible ideas.

"I am going to suggest a team of volunteers jump to P3X-666. The threat of the Goa'uld no longer exists and we can retrieve Janet."

Sam's mouth was agape, "Dana, don't you think we already thought of that solution. George even tried to fix the budget to find the funds to sneak us out and back, but there just wasn't a way to do it without Homeworld Security or I.O.A. finding out about it. Jack even tried to find a way when he was first in charge of Homeworld Security."

"I'm aware of all that, but this time we can come to the bargaining table with something extra."

Sam's eyes lit up, "What do you mean?" She noted the look of excitement wash over Dana's face.

"All right, let's talk facts and figures for a minute."

"O … kay," replied Sam curiously.

"I know it costs around seven point four billion dollars to run the SGC per annum, but what does it cost on average for an off-world jump?"

Sam went into calculator mode, "Anywhere between ten thousand dollars to ten million. It depends on the number of people involved, energy and power needed for the distance travelled and the time frame." A light bulb went off in her brain. "For us to jump to P3X-666, we are looking at around three to five million dollars. We have done the sums before and tried to come up with the money between us."

"I know about all you guys attempting to finance your own jump, it was in the file too Samantha."

The use of her full name caught Sam off guard and she realised Dana was looking at the situation logically as a Brigadier in the Air Force and not as her girlfriend. "Okay, so what makes it even a possibility now? What circumstances have changed?"

"I'm your ace in the hole."

Sam's eyebrows knotted in question, "I don't understand."

"All right, let me spell it all out for you. You won't find my financial records on any of my files, but I have the funds to finance a mission."

"Say what?" exclaimed Sam, somewhat dumbfounded.

"Samantha, I don't go around advertising my bank balance."

"I know you were left an inheritance from your parents, but you never say too much about it other than they owned the largest pineapple property in your home state."

"My parents were very sensible business people when it came to their money and invested well. Those investments became mine when they passed away nineteen years ago and have continued to expand ever since."

"Okay, so just how much in investments are we talking about here?"

"With overseas and Australian companies plus off-shore bank accounts, I have around four hundred and fifty million in cash at my disposal."

Sam went white and her jaw dropped, "Holy Hannah!"

Dana lightened the mood, "I planned on telling you one day soon, but didn't want you just to date me for my money."

"Wow! I did not see that one coming."

"I know you didn't. Look I am willing to fund a voluntary mission and I plan on talking to George as soon as possible."

Sam just stared at Dana, unsure of what to say.

Dana returned the look, "Samantha, I think it is the wisest thing to do."

Sam finally found her voice, "Thank you doesn't seem adequate enough. I can't believe what you are offering."

"I want to do this. I want to do what's right." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Dana, I'm trying to get my head around this whole concept. What you are willing to do for me is beyond any words I can find right now."

"I'm not just doing this for you; I am doing it for all of SG-1, George, Sara and Cassie. You all need closure and hopefully I can help with that."

Sam wiped away Dana's tears, "So why are you crying?"

"I don't honestly know; my emotions are all over the shop."

"You want to discuss it?"

"Yes … no … oh fuck, I don't know," Dana replied haltingly.

"What you are suggesting is a very generous gift. I'm totally overwhelmed, but I can tell there is more you want to talk about."

"There is, I need to tell you about Brigadier McDonald too."

Sam placed her arm around Dana shoulders and pulled her in closer, "I am here honey."

"Erin McDonald was stationed at Manas Air Force Base in Kyrgyzstan with a communications unit when I turned up for a tour of duty. I was there flying F-16s in two thousand and two. I was thirty one and she was forty six. I was smitten when she showed an interest in me during an Officer's dinner. I fell hard for her and so we began a steamy affair until I discovered she had a girlfriend waiting for her stateside. I confronted her with the truth and our relationship ended on bad terms. I ignored her for the last weeks of my tour. She is the reason I was reluctant to become intimate with you on base, because of all the sneaking around I did with Erin while we were off duty made me feel uneasy about it. Until tonight, I hadn't seen her in six years and needless to say, I would have been happy if I'd never saw her again."

"Well, I must say you handled it well."

Dana shrugged her shoulders, "I guess."

"I on the other hand, was rather jealous."

Dana smiled coyly, "Really?"

"Yes and I haven't felt like that in years."

"It's nice to know actually."

Sam tittered, "It's one of those good and bad feelings."

"Sure is."

"So, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Yes, but I don't think you are going to like it."

Sam glanced at Dana, "Why not?"

"I need to speak with Erin and find closure with her. I thought I was done with what she did to me, but I'm having these feelings that I need to lay to rest and I want to talk to her about it."

Sam understood, but nevertheless, she felt a pang of resentment, "Okay. When do you want to do that?"

"I'll go to the base early in the morning and speak to her. Please understand the feelings I have for her are of anger and umbrage. I guess I just want to ask her questions I should have asked a long time ago."

Relieved Sam exhaled, "Phew, so I can disregard the jealousy?"

"Yes you can, because my heart belongs to you Samantha."

"Thank you honey."

"There is one final issue I need to discuss with you."

"Go ahead."

"If approved, I won't be asking to go on the mission as a member of SG-1."

Sam was surprised by the comment, "Why not?"

"Samantha, it will be a very emotional experience for you as well as the others. I can only assume Jack, Daniel and Teal'c will all volunteer to go and I will be surprised if George doesn't go too. I honestly don't think it is right for me to be a part of it. I will volunteer to go as part of the medical team for the retrieval though. To tell you the truth, I am struggling emotionally and physically right now."

Sam took Dana's hand, "Honey, you are tired. You have had so much happening with me and Janet, your surgical residency and now Erin. It's been non-stop and it was bound to catch up with you sooner or later."

"You are right. Maybe after I speak with Erin tomorrow, you and I could go to Las Vegas and relax before we fly out at 1500 hours."

"Deal honey, now lie down and go to sleep."

"Sam, there is one more thing."

"What is it darling?"

"When Dodge tried to hit you, I wanted to kill him."

Sam was staggered by Dana's confession, "Oh honey."

"I just wanted to protect you."

"I know you did my warrior, but you are smart enough to know how far to take things without stepping over the line. That's what you are trained for."

Dana slid down the bed and Sam followed her. They were lying face to face and Dana admitted, "I like being your warrior."

"I love that you are," she smiled her radiant grin and Dana melted.

"I love your smile too Sam."

"I love yours too. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Sam."

"Yes baby?"

"Before, were you trying to wake me on purpose?"

"Guilty as charged."

Dana giggled, "So you were planning to have your way with me then?"

"Oh boy, indeed I was."

Dana reached behind Sam's left ear and softly stroked.

Sam closed her eyes and quietly moaned.

"I adore this sensitive spot on you."

Sam opened her eyes, "Me too and I love the way you make me feel."

For the second time in a long time, Dana was suddenly scared emotionally, "Sam, I'm afraid."

Sam's eyes widened, "Why my love?"

It took all Dana had to confess her fear, "I don't want to lose you and what we have together."

"What makes you think that is going to happen?"

"I don't exactly have a sterling track record."

Sam grinned, "Who does honey? Everything will be okay. Now go to sleep and that is an order."

"Sweetie, I am the senior officer, so don't be trying to out rank me."

Sam laughed, "It was worth a try."

"It was a good try and as your superior, I am directing you to kiss me and make love with me."

"Yes, straight away Brigadier."

Dana giggled before Sam's lips met hers and her trepidation quickly dissipated and she felt content with her decisions.

-o-

_Chapter 15 is now available in the Milky Way!_


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: You'll never know if you like reviewing if you don't give a go! It just happens to nourish the Muse!

* * *

Chapter 15

Dana reached for her wristwatch sitting on the bedside table - it was six o'clock. Sam was nestled across her chest and sleeping soundly. Dana turned her eyes to Sam and her heart was gripped by the hands of love. After speaking with Sam about everything that had been on her mind, she felt much better, but was still feeling tired and looking forward to the next three days without the distraction of work. She also needed to make her peace with Erin and concentrate on building a more solid relationship with Sam.

Raising her right hand, she trailed her fingers through Sam's dishevelled blonde strands. Reluctant to wake her, Dana thought twice about asking her to come to the base. Sam looked so serene and Dana finally decided to leave her be. She gently and gradually slid out from underneath. She inched to the edge of the mattress and was about to get up.

Sam opened her eyes and took in Dana's muscular back. Stretching out, she touched Dana's hip and smiled when her lover turned to face her. "Good morning beautiful," Sam said as she moved across the bed and wrapped her arm around Dana's hip and kissed the lightly tanned skin.

Beaming, Dana caressed Sam's head, "Morning sweetheart, it's still early."

"Do you want me to go with you to Nellis?"

One look from her lover changed Dana's mind, "I'd like it if you were with me."

"That's settled then." Sam kissed Dana's hip again, "What time is it?"

"Just a little after six, I thought it'd try to catch Erin before the symposium starts at 0830 hours."

"Sounds like a good plan." Sam got up and went into the bathroom.

Dana followed and brushed her teeth as Sam stepped into the shower.

The yawning blonde left the door open, "I hope you plan on joining me?"

The coy look said it all, "Of course my Sam."

"That's good, because I need your scientific expertise."

Dana giggled at the suggestion, "Happy to assist Doctor Carter."

-o-

Thirty minutes later, the loved up couple exited the bathroom.

"I suppose we should wear uniform while on base?" put forward Dana as she neared the closet.

"In that case, do you want to go up to your room and pack the rest of your gear?"

"All right, I'll be back as soon as I'm done. Then do you want to grab some breakfast?"

"You have yourself a deal honey."

Dana dressed in shorts and a tee shirt, kissed Sam and made her way back to her room. Within ten minutes she was dressed in uniform and her duffle bag packed.

Sam opened the door to Dana and remarked, "I never tire of looking at you in uniform."

Dana smirked and stepped inside, "I have no complaints about you looking at me and you never cease to turn my heart around when you show off your incredible legs in your uniform skirt."

Sam laughed, "Now, this is the part where we stop talking, otherwise we will end up with a change of plans."

"As if we ever need an excuse," scoffed Dana with a wink.

"True, now let's get going, your girlfriend needs to eat."

-o-

Sam dropped Dana off in front of the visiting Officer's Quarters and returned the vehicle to the motor pool. Dana had asked her to meet her at the quarters when she was finished. Dana had obtained the location of Erin's room from the main gate and Sam slowly made her way there after having a brief chat with Rick.

Erin McDonald had just buttoned up her uniform jacket when Dana knocked on her door.

Dana waited patiently for her tap to be answered.

There was an audible gasp when Erin opened the door and saw the extremely attractive woman on her doorstep. Eyeing Dana up and down hungrily, Erin said, "What a pleasant surprise Maj … oh sorry Brigadier Ridley. Well, three promotions since I saw you last, congratulations."

Dana ignored the obvious leer, "Morning Brigadier and thank you." She wanted to keep the conversation as civil as possible.

"What can I do for you Dana?" asked Erin curiously.

"We need to talk," replied Dana curtly.

Erin's eyebrows rose quirkily, "We do? If I remember correctly, you said all you wanted to say to me six years ago?"

"No actually, there is one question I should have asked you all that time ago."

"In that case, you better come in." She stood aside and Dana stepped into the room.

"Thank you," Dana said as Erin closed the door behind her. Her eyes locked onto Erin's when she turned to face her.

"So what do you want to know Dana?"

"Why did you instigate a relationship with me when you had no right to?"

Erin lowered her eyes from the accusing glare, "Because I found you so incredibly beautiful and intriguing. After speaking with you, I knew I was interested in discovering more about you. Your accent was very alluring and at the time, I wanted to listen to you forever."

"That's all fine and dandy, but why did you pursue a romantic relationship with me when you had a partner waiting at home for you? Why not keep our relationship on a friendly basis instead?"

Erin looked at Dana, "When I flirted with you and you reciprocated, I guess I lost my head. I was flattered by your interest in me."

Dana scowled, "Again, you had no right to flirt with me and had I known you had a girlfriend, I would never have entertained the idea of toying with you, let alone become involved with you romantically."

"I think deep down I knew that all along, but I couldn't help myself."

Sam approached Erin's door and was about to knock, but stopped when she heard Dana's voice, the woman wasn't happy.

"Erin, you were a Brigadier General and someone of that rank had no bloody business playing games with a junior Officer. What made you think someone with that much responsibility and authority had any excuse to engage in an affair with a subordinate?"

"I guess I can't excuse my behaviour," answered Erin sombrely.

"No you can't. You know what really pissed me off about the whole affair?"

"What Dana?"

"It was the fact you didn't even apologise for lying to me."

"If you cast your mind back, you didn't give me the chance," snapped Erin sarcastically.

"Oh come off it, you had plenty of opportunity. You should have confessed your wrong doing before I found out. For you to lie in the first instance was unforgivable, but to continue to keep the truth from me every time we were together was the real kicker."

Sam felt more than a pang of jealousy over Dana's words. She held her breath and waited to hear more. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she couldn't bring herself to intrude; besides she didn't want to interrupt Dana from getting out what she needed to say to Erin. Sam knew how important it was for her girlfriend to unburden her past.

"I am sorry Dana. As I said before, I just lost my head. You were fifteen years younger than me, extremely intelligent, an absolute knock-out and I had to have you."

Dana was seething inside but refused to show it to Erin, she keep her voice level, "You had to have me? What kind of logic is that?"

"It was stupid judgment and inexcusable," admitted Erin.

Remaining calm, Dana added, "You got that right. You know, I deserved better and so did your girlfriend."

"I know that, don't you think I felt like crap for what I did to you and Ro?"

"I had no way of knowing how you felt, but it was no less than what you deserved."

"I understand your hostility towards me, but it was six years ago Dana, let it go."

To Dana's complete amazement Erin openly scrutinised her up and down again, then stepped in closer. She put her hand on Dana's forearm and leaned in.

Dana looked down to Erin's hand.

"You know, I have never seen any woman look more gorgeous in uniform as you. You are a stunning woman Dana, absolutely stunning."

Sam was on the other side of the door clenching her fists and ready to enter.

Dana remained composed, although she was dumbfounded by Erin's blatant flirting. "Take your hand off me and your compliment won't work on me, not this time. I am not that surprised you would sink so low as to come on to me while having a discussion about you being unfaithful and let's not forget a liar. You know I have a girlfriend, who by the way, I love with all that I am and she means everything to me and she loves me unconditionally. You on the other hand Erin, are fucking scum and on that note I am leaving and I truly hope I never see you again."

Sam silently cheered for her partner and knocked on the door.

Dana sardonically smiled at Erin as she passed by, "That will be Sam." She opened the door and grinned at her girlfriend before shutting the door. She noted the look of anger on Sam's face and asked, "You heard some of that?"

"Holy Hannah yes. Oh my god, what a piece of work she is."

"That she is. Now, let's get back to the motel, change and hit Vegas."

"I'm right with you Brigadier Ridley and by the way, Erin did get it right about you in uniform." Sam giggled gently.

Dana laughed, "Well, obviously she has never seen you."

"Thank you. So after all that, are you feeling better?"

"Indeed I am my sweetheart." Dana's face was beaming. "Indeed I am."

Sam was content to hear those words, "Good honey, I'm glad."

The two officers walked to the main gate and Sam phoned for a taxi.

-o-

When Dana entered Sam's room, she closed the door and reached for her. She threw her hat onto the counter and inquired, "So tell me sweetie, how much of the conversation with Erin did you actually hear?"

Sam ran her index fingertip along Dana's chin cleft, "From where you were telling her she had no business pursuing you as a Brigadier General."

Dana smiled, "Well, you didn't miss too much then."

"It would appear so. You were very good my love. At one stage I thought I was going to applaud you."

"How about I kiss you and give you something better to show your appreciation for."

Sam melted, "Oh boy, yes please."

Dana caught Sam's lips and kissed her softly. After the kiss, she locked eyes with Sam and said, "How about I call Nellis transport and inform them we won't be requiring our seats on the cargo plane for the return flight? Instead, we can change clothes, catch a cab to downtown Vegas rent a room and fly home tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds wonderful and can we call it a date?"

Dana guffawed, "Yes we can my Sam."

"Good, then definitely count me in."

"That's my girl. I know I need the break after this week."

"Me too, it's been so full on. Come on, let's get changed."

-o-

Ten minutes later they were on their way to Vegas and Sam inquired, "Have you been here before?"

"No actually. The entire time I was at Nellis, I never bothered. What about you?"

"I've been a few times. The last time we won big."

Dana laughed briefly, "Let me guess, you took your time, played logically and mathematically and counted cards?"

"Correct."

"You are a geek sweetheart."

Sam roared with laughter, "So now I am a geek again?"

"Oh but the most beautiful geek I know baby."

"That's okay then," teased Sam.

"Any casino in particular you want to go to?"

"I have a soft spot for the Mandalay."

"Then the Mandalay it shall be." She gave the cab driver the new destination and sat back close to Sam.

-o-

After checking in with Reception, Dana and Sam made their way to their room. Sam tipped the bellboy and turned to Dana. "You ready to go make some money?"

"First things first baby, how about a good luck kiss?"

"I don't need luck honey, I already have you."

Dana grinned and tilted her head to the side, "That was very sweet Sam."

"Yeah, I've been practicing." She pulled Dana into her arms, "And I'll never say no to one of your kisses." She pressed her lips to Dana's and kissed her tenderly and sweetly.

Dana surrendered to the softness of Sam's lips and allowed her to take control. Several moments into the kiss, Sam's hands moved to Dana's bottom and she slowly caressed the curves.

Placing her hands on Sam's hips, Dana pulled her closer into her body and Sam groaned deeply in response.

Minutes later, their lips parted and they were both out of breath.

Sam ran her fingers through Dana's curls and whispered, "I love you so much Dana and thank you."

Dana smiled brightly at Sam, "I love you too, but why are you thanking me?" She turned her head into Sam's hand and sighed.

"For stepping back when I need time to process things in my head and my heart."

"You don't have to thank me for that my Sam, that just comes with loving you."

Sam grinned and replied, "Honey, I know I sometimes think too much and the outside world just fades away, but please know it's only temporary."

"I understand that and you haven't seen how bad I am when I obsess over a problem or discover something new."

Sam giggled loudly, "I look forward to that. I haven't seen your geek side yet."

"That's because I haven't had time for it."

"That's so true. Honey, all I can say is thank goodness for this trip and the weekends."

"Cheers to that sweetheart."

"While we are on the subject, how's your schedule for next week?"

"Double shifts Monday to Friday between the Infirmary and the Hospital."

Sam was disappointed for herself and for Dana, "Oh Crap that sucks. I guess you'll be staying on base for the week?"

"Yes, it's a lot easier Sam. It doesn't give us much opportunity to see each other though."

Sam frowned, "No, but I can always sneak into your quarters for the night."

Dana smirked, "You are one smart cookie Blondie."

Sam laughed, "I don't think I have ever been called that before."

"Good, now let's go break the bank my darling."

"Okay honey."

-o-

Sam definitely didn't break the bank, but she was more than happy with the forty thousand dollars she managed to win at the blackjack table. After stowing her winnings in her duffle bag, she entered the bathroom.

Dana called out to her moments later, "YOU HUNGRY SWEETHEART?"

"Yes as a matter of fact."

"Me too, you want to eat out or in?"

"Out would be good honey."

"Okay, is there anywhere you have a preference for?"

"There's a really good Chinese restaurant right here."

"That sounds good to me. Do you feel like taking in a show too?"

Sam stepped out for the bathroom, "Sure."

"All right, just give me a second to freshen up."

"I've thought about what to do with my winnings."

"You have?"

"Yes, it can be used for Cassie and Reese's wedding."

Dana exited the bathroom, "Excellent idea honey."

"Well, I know Cassie will want to use her inheritance, but I figure she should save that for buying a house, once she and Reese settle."

Dana embraced Sam and kissed her on the lips, "Very good thinking. You ready to go?"

"I most certainly am honey."

-o-

Two and a half hours later, Dana closed the hotel door behind them, "You can have first shower baby; I need to make a phone call."

Sam looked questioningly at her, "Okay."

"I have to call my cousin Cannon in Australia, it's his birthday. He turns twenty two today."

"Oh, all right," acknowledged Sam as she entered the bathroom.

Dana took off her shirt, shoes and jeans and got comfortable on the couch. There was no such thing as a quick phone call with Cannon - he was a chatter box at the best of times. She opened her phone and searched for Cannon's number.

After three rings, her cousin answered excitedly, _"G'day Dana. How the hell are you going?"_

Dana laughed, "I am excellent. Happy birthday little man."

Cannon chuckled on the other end, _"Thanks Dana."_

"Are you having a party to celebrate?"

_"No, just going out for a few quiet drinks with family and friends at the local. Nothing too flash this year."_

"Knowing you lot, it will turn into a party."

_"Well, there's always that possibility."_

"So tell me, you still seeing Abby?"

_"Oh yeah, we are still going strong."_

"That's good to hear."

_"What about you?"_

"I happen to be dating a wonderful woman from base."

_"About bloody time Dana, you have been on the shelf too long."_

"You can say that again."

_"So when are you planning on visiting this year?"_

"Not until the first of December."

_"Hell, that's still five months away."_

"True, but I will be staying until the twenty seventh."

_"Fantastic, you haven't been home for Christmas in years and mum and dad will be rapped."_

"It will be good to see everyone again, that's for sure."

Sam exited the bathroom wearing a hotel robe. She took a seat next to Dana and placed her left hand on Dana's thigh.

Dana lifted up her hand and took hold of Sam's.

Cannon added, _"You will be glad to know the footy team is leading the competition this season."_

"Cool, how many tries have you scored so far?"

_"Twelve. Are you still driving around in Frieda?"_

"No and there's a sad story there. She got demolished in an accident a few weeks ago."

_"Shit, but you are okay, right?"_

"Yeah, I am good. I wasn't in her at the time."

_"Well, I am relieved to hear that Dana."_

"My new truck is called Fifi."

Cannon roared with laughter, _"Fifi! Only you can get away with driving a pickup truck with that name. You better send me a photo so I can add it to my collection of your girls."_

Dana tittered, "Will do Cannon."

_"So tell me all about your new girlfriend."_

Dana squeezed Sam's hand, "She's a beautiful blonde, a Colonel in the Air Force, has a wicked sense of humour and is absolutely brilliant."

Sam leaned in and kissed Dana's cheek.

_"Sounds like you are totally smitten,"_ noted Cannon happily.

"You could say that." She placed a hand on Sam's face and smiled.

_"Well I am happy for you Dana; you deserve it."_

"Thanks and I'm hoping to entice her to come along in December."

_"Sweet, that would be excellent."_

"It certainly would be. Listen, it's late here, so I'll say goodbye and you have a great day Cannon. Your present should be in today's mail. Talk to you soon, my love to you and the family."

_"Love you too Dana and thanks for the present, bye."_

Dana closed her phone and put it down on the table. She drew Sam into her arms and said, "You smell great."

Sam grinned, "So what is this about December?"

Dana slipped her arms around Sam, "I'm on leave then and I'm going to Australia. I was hoping you would like to come with me."

"I'd like that very much and you can teach me how to surf."

Removing her arms from around Sam, Dana stood, "Good, we can talk about it when the time gets nearer. I'll just pop into the shower, won't be long baby."

"Good idea, I have plans for you," retorted Sam with a smirk.

Dana shivered with anticipation, "In that case, it will be a very quick wash."

-o-

Sam was still sitting on the couch when Dana exited the bathroom wearing a robe. Dana sauntered over to the stereo system and turned it on. Walking slowly over to Sam, she straddled her legs and eased onto her lap.

Automatically, Sam snaked her arms around Dana's waist and the brunette placed her hands upon Sam's shoulders.

Locking eyes with Dana, Sam throatily said, "You are so beautiful honey."

"Thank you," she lowered her mouth to Sam's and kissed her hungrily.

Sam moaned softly in response and tightened her grip.

The kiss continued as Sam reached between their bodies and untied the sash around Dana's robe. She pushed the wrap off Dana's shoulders and broke the kiss. She reached up higher and cupped her lover's breasts. Lazily caressing the firm mounds of flesh, she gently passed her palm over the rosy erect nipples.

Dana moaned loudly, "Sam."

Sam looked at Dana, "Yes honey?"

"I want to feel you inside me."

In reply Sam withdrew her left hand and brought it down to Dana's centre. Gently, she slid her fingers over Dana's rigid clitoris which brought a loud gasp from her lover.

Dana begged, "Oh god Sam, take me now, I'm ready for you darling."

Sam guided her index and middle fingers between Dana's labia, "Oh my god, you are saturated." Sam was heady with desire. It was the first time they had ever made love this way and she was lost in the euphoria.

Dana exhaled, "I told you I was ready. Please baby, now!"

Sliding her fingers inside, Sam whimpered as interior muscles gripped around her digits and pushed them up against the tiny ridges, "Holy Hannah Dana."

Having lost herself in the physical feeling, Dana allowed her inner muscles to release then contract around Sam's fingers.

Sam pushed inside deeper and speedily located the smooth node.

Moments later Dana's body shook along with the caress, "Baby … yes!" She gripped Sam's shoulders and bounced on her knees, sliding up and down along the full length of Sam's long fingers.

Sam continued to lock eyes with Dana and was overcome with the intensity of emotions emitting from Dana's deep green orbs.

Dana's body started to tremble and Sam said, "I love you Dana."

"I love you too baby, but don't make me come yet."

"All right honey." She pushed her fingers deeper and away from the sensitive nodule.

Dana smiled at her lover and clutched her vaginal muscles around Sam's digits again, "You feel so good Sam."

"Oh, I can't begin to describe how wonderful you feel." Sam lowered her head slightly and took the stiff nipple of Dana's breast into her mouth and softly flicked her tongue across the nub.

Dana swooned and cried out, "OH GOD SAM." Her body began to shudder again.

Sam slowly retracted her fingers a fraction, pressing onto the silken node again. She increased her tempo and Dana's contractions quickened. Releasing Dana's nipple, she looked into her eyes again. Sam wanted to observe her lover's features as she rode the waves of pleasure.

Dana held on tight, trying to prolong the ecstasy she was experiencing, "Oh … Sam," she murmured as her legs started to buckle underneath her.

Sam eyes were glistening as she whispered, "Come for me Dana."

"Yes … baby … yes," her eyes were fixed on Sam's and she smiled. "Oh ... Sam."

Sam slid her thumb over Dana's clitoris and Dana climaxed instantaneously. Clinging onto Dana's left hip with her right hand, Sam held her steady as the spasms rippled through her body.

Dana sought out Sam's lips straight away and kissed her passionately.

-o-

Twenty minutes later, the couple were in bed and lying side by side. Dana was deep inside Sam and marvelling at the feeling of tightening against her fingers.

"Dana … Holy Hannah," Sam rasped as the shaking began. She didn't have time to say another word as the surge of pure delight crashed over her.

Dana didn't withdraw, preferring to savour the sensation of Sam's inner muscles constricting and expanding around her two fingers. She smiled radiantly at Sam.

Reaching out, Sam twirled Dana's hair around her fingers, "You enjoying yourself there?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Glad to hear it, why don't you stay there while we fall asleep?"

"Oh Sam, I like that idea."

"I do too and want to have you as close as possible honey."

"Goodnight." Dana rested her head on Sam's chest, "I love you."

"Night my warrior, love you."

"By the way, our flight leaves at 1500 hours and we have a late check out, so we can sleep in."

Sam yawned, "That's great honey."

Both were asleep within minutes.

-o-


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: A shout out to Bkwrmchar for the reviews; hope you didn't have to wait too long for the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 16

As Sam alighted from the cab at Peterson Air Base, Dana paid for the fare then they headed for the main gatehouse. After displaying their identification to the guard, the two officers walked to the cargo hanger and Sam opened the trunk of her Mustang.

"You feel like a home cooked meal tonight?" asked Sam as she started the ignition.

"That sounds ideal."

"Would you like to swing by your place to grab some fresh clothes first?"

Dana tried to stifle a yawn, "Yes please Sam."

"You tired honey?"

"I am just a little baby."

"In that case, it's off to bed for you after we've eaten."

"Yes please." Dana rested her hand on Sam's thigh, "I think it's all caught up with me."

"Well, we can remedy that starting tonight. Hopefully, I can have you in bed no later than seven."

"I hope you plan on joining me?" asked Dana hopefully with a sideways glance.

"Don't worry honey I will be right by your side."

Sam was true to her word and they were both sound asleep by seven.

-o-

The following morning, Sam dropped Dana off home just after ten. They'd both managed to get thirteen hours sleep and we relaxed and refreshed. After waking and making love, Sam had made them breakfast then Dana had asked to be taken home so she could organise to have her uniforms and BDUs dry cleaned and ready for pick up later that afternoon.

After returning from the dry cleaners, Dana went for a swim before turning her attention to house cleaning and laundry.

Later in the day, she was surprised to receive a phone call from Trish.

_"Hey Dana, how are you doing?"_

"It's going superbly, but more importantly, how are you?"

_"I'm fine sweetheart. I'm in an area that is more of a peace keeping operation, so more friendlies than hostiles."_

"Oh Trish, I'm glad to hear that."

_"So is Bronwyn. She is a lot more relaxed with that news."_

"I can fully understand that honey."

_"So, are you dating anyone yet?" _

"Yes I am as a matter of fact."

_"Really? That's terrific news, so spill the beans."_

"I'm seeing Samantha Carter."

There was a pregnant pause before Trish responded, _"Oh my gosh; you mean Janet's Sam?"_

"Yes, the one and same."

_"Wow! What a small world."_

"You sound surprised."

_"I am. I know I shouldn't be. Gosh, it's been over three years since Janet passed."_

"Yes it has been."

_"So, things are going well for the two of you?"_

"Yes honey, it couldn't be better."

_"Then I'm happy for you Dana. Listen my time is almost up. It's been great talking to you sweetheart and good luck with Sam. Love you."_

"Thanks and I love you too Trish, stay safe honey."

_"Will do, bye."_

Dana closed her phone and sighed with relief. She was thankful Trish was not on the front line, but she also knew that could change at any given moment. She secured her house and drove back to the dry cleaners, then onto the base.

-o-

After dropping off her issue for the week, she returned home and completed a workout before showering and going to bed.

Her phone rang just after ten, it was Sam and she didn't grumble. She took a second to pick up her mobile, "Hey sweetheart."

_"Hello honey, I hope I didn't wake you?"_

Dana stifled a yawn, "Actually, you did, but I don't mind. What's up Sam?"

_"What time are you starting in the morning?"_

"I'm rostered on from 0600 hours to 2200 hours in the Infirmary."

_"Would you mind if I came over and stayed the night?"_

"Of course not, just let yourself in baby and I'll see you soon."

_"Thanks, bye."_

-o-

Sam reset Dana's house alarm and quickly took her gear up the bedroom. She heard Dana's shallow breathing and noiselessly hung up her camouflage pants and shirt in the wardrobe. After stripping off her clothes, she slid into the right side of the bed.

Dana was naked and Sam pressed into her back. Dana moaned softly as her girlfriend draped an arm over her hip and settled.

Stirring, Dana mumbled, "Hello gorgeous."

Sam kissed Dana's shoulder, "Hey beautiful, sorry I woke you again."

Dana gaped, "I'm not and am glad you could make it."

"Me too, I was having trouble sleeping."

"Do you think you can sleep now?"

"Yes honey."

"Good. Sweet dreams Sam and I love you."

"I love you too honey, night."

Sam listened to Dana's even breathing for a moment before catching the next flight to dreamland.

-o-

Dana awoke to gentle fingers running through her hair. She gradually opened her eyelids to find Sam smiling at her, "Good morning sweetheart."

"Hello my sweet Dana."

"By the look on your face, you are feeling rested."

"Yes I am."

"In that case, what's the time?"

"It's ten to five."

Dana reached behind herself and picked up her watch. Turning off the alarm, she stretched and got out of bed. She looked down at Sam, "What time are you starting duty?"

"Seven."

Entering the bathroom, Dana brushed her teeth and used the toilet. She returned to bed and cuddled into Sam. "I figure we have a good thirty minutes before I need to be ready to leave."

Sam grinned, "I was hoping you'd figure out that equation."

"It has come to my attention that you are at your horniest in the mornings."

"True." Sam smirked, "Now shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am," replied Dana huskily.

-o-

Dana walked into the Infirmary at 0550 hours. Carolyn wasn't due for another hour, so she went to her office and finished off the remaining medical reports sitting on her desk. The paperwork was done by 0645 hours and she returned to the Infirmary.

Carolyn arrived ten minutes afterwards, "Morning Dana."

Closing the filing cabinet, Dana was all smiles, "Hey there Doc."

"How did your trip to Nellis go?"

Dana told her all about the tests and the unfortunate incident with Dodge.

"I'm glad you got to play with your old band, but what a way to end the night."

"It certainly wasn't in my plan book. So how are you and Daniel doing?"

Carolyn blushed, "He took me away to Miami for the weekend."

"Well, by the colour of your cheeks, I am gathering you had a good time."

"Yes we did and not for the reasons you think."

"Cool. Listen while we have no customers and it's quiet, do you mind if I duck down to see General Hammond for a few minutes?"

"No and take your time. If I need you, I will call."

"Thanks Carolyn." Dana hung up her medical jacket in her office before making her way to Level twenty seven.

-o-

General Hammond was passing by the elevator as Dana stepped out.

"Morning General."

"Good morning. Well done at Nellis, I have just read your results. It was an outstanding performance from you Brigadier, congratulations."

"Thank you Sir. Sir, I was wondering if I could speak to you in private for a moment."

"Of course, shall we go to my office?"

"Thank you Sir." She followed Hammond down the long hallway and stepped inside his office.

"Take a seat."

Dana followed the gesture, "Thank you Sir."

"Now, what do you want to see to me about?"

"General, I want to fund a voluntary mission to P3X-666 and retrieve Doctor Fraiser's remains."

Hammond's eyes lit up like a carnival ride, "Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious Sir. I have discussed the figures with Colonel Carter and am aware that it will cost between two and five million dollars to finance the jump."

Hammond was genuinely dumbfounded, "Let me get this straight. You want to provide the financial support for a team of volunteers to jump to P3X-666 to retrieve the remnants of Doctor Fraiser?"

"That is correct Sir."

"Do you have any volunteers in mind?"

"Colonel Carter is on board and I am sure the rest of SG-1 would want to go too. As for myself, I am volunteering to go as part of the medical retrieval team."

"It sounds like you have given this considerable thought."

"I have Sir."

"And what is your reasoning behind such a request?"

"It's because it's the right thing to do General. Everyone needs to find closure and it's never right to leave someone behind when the opportunity to bring them home exists."

"Dana," Hammond dropped out of command mode. "I can't believe you are offering us this opportunity to bring Janet home."

Dana's voice cracked with emotion, "Sir, I want to do this for everyone involved. Janet Fraiser needs to come home."

George took a moment to collect himself and wipe away the tears forming in his eyes, "I will contact the appropriate people and get back to you. Thank you so much for your generous offer."

"Welcome Sir." She stood, left the room and returned to her office before breaking down emotionally.

-o-

Two hours later, she was called to the Briefing Room. She entered the chamber and found all the members of SG-1, Hammond and Jack sitting around the table. She took a seat next to Daniel and waited.

Hammond got to his feet and addressed them, "Okay people, let's get started. I have just gotten off the phone with Richard Woolsey and Homeworld Security. Dana for your benefit Richard Woolsey is a representative for the International Oversight Advisory, who in turn decides on our funding. I put forth a proposal to them regards a voluntary mission to P3X-666."

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Jack at the news.

"Owing to the generosity of one anonymous individual, the mission has private funding. Homeworld Security and the I.O.A. have sanctioned the mission and wish us luck."

"Of course they would, they don't have to spend a dime to foot the bill," wisecracked Jack with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Wow!" gushed Daniel. "This is fantastic news."

Sam remained silent and looked lovingly at Dana.

George cleared his throat, "I assume everyone in this room wishes to volunteer?"

Without hesitation, everyone acknowledged their desire to be part of the mission.

"Due to the fact the Goa'uld are no longer as much of a threat as they used to be, we should not encounter the same problems as our last visit did. Having said that people, I want every precaution taken when we finally make the jump."

Daniel raised his hand, "Sir, when do you think we will be able to go?"

"Daniel, there is no need to be so formal. SG-1 is scheduled to jump tomorrow to P7X-101 and next week there is a mission to P5X-807, so it won't be until after that. I'd say two weeks at the earliest, but I will have to check on that first."

"Thank you George."

Jack had teared up during the exchange of words and swiped his eyes before speaking, "George, where has the money come from?"

"Jack, I'm not sure if that person wishes to have that detail disclosed."

Teal'c finally spoke up, "Whoever this charitable person is; they will forever have my gratitude. It means much to me to have this opportunity to bring our beloved friend home."

Sam had remained stoic up until that moment and started to weep quietly.

Dana looked across the table at Sam and her heart ached. She cleared her throat and said, "George, if I may?" She stood up behind her chair and leant against it.

"The floor is all yours Dana."

"Thank you. Besides all of us here, how many more people would we need to utilise?"

Jack responded, "We would need at least one more team for backup, just in case we don't receive a warm welcome wagon. Two would be better and I'm sure we won't have a problem with the numbers, people will sign up once word gets out."

"I agree," said Daniel. "SG-13 will definitely want to be on board."

Dana nodded, "On the issue of who is sponsoring the operation, I don't want people to know the identity of the person providing the finances. It should be kept as privileged information and just between us."

"Holy crap Dana, you are talking like you know who it is," pointed out Jack.

"I do Jack; I am responsible for backing the mission."

To everyone's amazement, Teal'c stood and hugged Dana. He was unashamedly weeping as he spoke, "Dana, I am indebted to you."

Overcome with emotion, Dana started to cry too, "You don't owe me anything Teal'c. I'm just doing the right thing and bringing a fallen comrade and hero home."

Daniel was next once Teal'c finally let go. He enfolded her tightly. He was too overawed to speak and just patted her on the shoulder. No words were needed to express his gratitude.

Jack got out of his chair and looked to Sam, "You okay?"

She regarded him with tear filled eyes and nodded.

He approached Dana and embraced her, "Bless you Dana. This means a hell of a lot to all of us."

"I understand Jack, and that is the other reason why I'm doing this."

The intercom interrupted any further conversation for Dana, "_Doctor Ridley to the Infirmary A-SAP."_

"Excuse me everyone." She wiped her teardrops away and left the room.

Jack stared directly at his friend and asked, "Holy crap Carter, did you know about this?"

"Yes, Dana discussed it with me while we were at Nellis."

Daniel dried his eyes, "It's a very unselfish act."

George brushed away his tears too before saying, "That it is son."

Jack was concerned for Sam and sat down beside her and took her hand, "Talk to me."

"I … don't know what to say." She started to sob freely.

Jack reached for her and drew her to his chest, "Sam, there's more to this isn't there?"

Sam stopped crying, "Yes. Dana is doing this because she thinks it's the only way any of us can get over our guilt for having left Janet behind."

"Smart woman," whispered Jack.

"Couldn't agree more Jack," said George.

"She's right Sam," added Daniel.

"This is truly a gift Dana has given us," pointed out Teal'c in his no nonsense manner.

Sam dabbed her face, "I will never be able to repay Dana for what she is doing."

"Sam, I don't think she expects that from any of us," Jack responded.

Sam stood on unsteady legs, "Well, if we have a jump tomorrow I better get organised and thank you all for wanting to be a part of Dana's mission."

In reply the others brought her into a group hug and they stayed that way for several minutes before separating.

"I'll put a memo out informing the teams and asking for volunteers," offered George.

In a voice that was heavy with unshed tears, Sam replied, "Thank you George. I'll be in my lab if anyone needs me." She turned and exited the room.

-o-

Dana entered the Infirmary and was immediately approached by Carolyn, "One of the maintenance crew has fallen off a ladder. He unfortunately landed on his tool kit and pierced his abdomen with a screw driver. We need to operate STAT as he is bleeding internally."

Switching into surgical genre, Dana nodded and quickly followed Carolyn into the change and scrub room. After showering and donning a pair of dark blue surgical scrubs, the doctors proceeded to scrub in preparation.

It took nearly four hours to extract the screw driver and repair the damage done to the abdominal wall and lower intestine. Once Airman Downes was out of surgery and placed in recovery, Dana took her lunch break in her quarters. She picked up a salad from the Commissary before going to her room and quickly settling on the sofa.

-o-

Sam finally finished working on the M.A.L.P. in the tech lab located on Level twenty four and set off for the Infirmary. After being informed that Dana had just left for her quarters, she grabbed a meal from the Mess and raced to her girlfriend's room.

Dana had the feeling the knock on her door belonged to Sam. She got up from the couch and opened the door. "Hey," she said sombrely.

"Hey yourself," replied Sam as she stepped inside.

Dana looked at the meal in Sam's hand, "I see you had the same idea. Would you like bottle of water or some juice?"

"Water please and I only got the notion after I found out you were here." Sam took a seat on the sofa.

Dana grabbed two bottles from the refrigerator, "I'm glad you are here." She returned to the settee and took a seat next to Sam.

After taking the offered container from Dana, Sam relaxed, "Thanks."

The meals were consumed in silence, until Dana inquired, "How you holding up?"

"I'm good. I know I didn't say anything during the meeting, but I'm doing okay. I think I'm still shocked by your offer."

Dana gave Sam a crooked smile, "Don't be."

Sam put her lunch down on the coffee table, "How are you with all this?"

Dana shrugged her shoulders, "To tell you the truth, I'm scared shitless."

Sam's eyebrows rose in alarm, "Why?"

"Simply put, because of the unknown. I can't even begin to imagine how you are feeling about this. Once we get to P3X-666 it is going to be bloody hard on everyone, but for me it will be difficult for a different reason."

Sam nodded her head. She understood what Dana was saying, "You're worried about how I will react with the reality of the retrieval?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely petrified."

Sam rested her hand on Dana's thigh, "I'll be okay; I just want to bring Janet home and lay her to rest."

"Oh Sam, I understand that, but it's easy to say how you expect to behave before actually being confronted by the actuality."

"I guess you are right," replied Sam dejectedly.

"I have never been this frightened," admitted Dana before lowering her head.

Sam reached for Dana's chin and lifted her head, "It's okay to be afraid and I fully comprehend why you are. No matter how I react, you will be there for me and that gives me enormous strength."

"Thank you."

"No honey, thank you. You have a beautifully generous heart and I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Sam changed the topic, "Are you here or at the Academy tomorrow?"

"Here, so yes I'll be able to go on the mission."

"Good to hear. I finished setting up the M.A.L.P. and U.A.V. before I came here, so that part's done."

"I'll be glad when I'm finished with this residency and can tinker with all the bits and pieces."

Sam laughed, "It will be fun watching you."

Smiling slightly, Dana was feeling much better, "I will be expecting helpful hints from you."

"I will be more than happy to assist. Oh by the way, I have arranged with Jack for you and me to come in on Saturday and use the simulator on level sixteen. We can run through several Goa'uld scenarios."

Dana's face lit up, "Really? Thanks Sam, I look forward to playing soldier with you."

"You are welcome my warrior."

The two women spent the rest of the meal break discussing the Goa'uld and staff weapons. Dana was all ears as Sam explained the intricacies of both.

After tidying up, Dana walked Sam to the door, "Thanks for having lunch with me."

"My pleasure," she wrapped her arms around Dana. "I was thinking of making dinner when I get off duty and bringing it over here for when you finish."

Dana gave Sam a high voltage smile, "I believe that is a fabulous idea. I'll see you after 2200 hours."

"Yes you will and have a great afternoon honey."

"You too sweetheart," Dana pressed her lips to Sam's and kissed her tenderly.

They finally parted and Sam whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, see you tonight."

Sam left first while Dana used the bathroom before returning to the Infirmary.

-o-

Dana was called over to the Academy just before 1400 hours to assist with a tonsillectomy. The routine surgery was followed by an emergency caesarean section on one of the administration staff who had been attending a medical appointment. The expectant mother's blood pressure had suddenly dropped, putting the baby in a distressed state and at risk. A quick ultra sound discovered the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby and causing major concern. The baby was not due for another two weeks, but the paediatrician wanted the baby delivered and out of harm's way.

When Dana finally made it back to the Infirmary, she had four hours of duty remaining. Checking in with Doctor Warner, she took note of the man she had not met before. Dana looked at the six foot chubby faced, blue eyed and grey haired man in his early fifties and shook his hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you Doctor Warner."

"Likewise Brigadier Ridley, Carolyn has spoken highly of you."

"I must remember to pay that woman more money," joked Dana.

Warner chuckled, "She mentioned your sense of humour too."

"I'll use anything to help me through the day."

The two doctors exchanged stories of previous postings for some time before Warner returned to his office.

-o-

At 1920 hours the klaxons sounded with off-world activity. SG-7 was due to return and Dana and two med techs raced to the Embarkation Room.

The blast doors slid open as the alarm turned off. All team members appeared to be in good health and in high spirits at first glance.

Hammond's voice boomed over the speakers, "Welcome home SG-7. Debrief once you are cleared by medical."

Dana and the med techs escorted SG-7 to the Infirmary, once they had deposited their weapons in the armoury. The last of the post-mission physicals was completed by 2010 hours and Dana retreated to her office to finish off paperwork.

Ten minutes later, she was surprised when George stuck his head through her doorway.

"You got a moment Dana?" he asked in his deep Texas drawl.

"I always have for you Sir."

George took a seat in front of the desk, "I just wanted to speak to you before I left for the day."

Dana looked at her watch, "It's been a long day for you Sir."

"With the late return of SG-7, yes it has been, but fortunately it's a late start in the morning. I just wanted to ask you how you were doing."

Dana has touched by George's concern, "I am going okay thank you Sir."

George smiled, "Good. I'm sure the others will speak to you at some stage over the next few days in private, but I just wanted to personally thank you for making it possible to bring Janet home."

"You are more than welcome Sir."

"The President called before and wanted to pass on his gratitude to you. He knows what it means to SGC to take this mission and he also said the operation has his full support and is not to be treated as a voluntary jump. He told me to send you the bill as soon as possible."

Dana sniggered, "Figures, typical government, they give you a little and take a lot."

"The President actually laughed when he said it."

"You and Hayes go back a long way, don't you Sir?"

"That we do and that explains why I manage to have his support in a lot of my decisions." George stood, "I guess I better get off home. SG-1 jumps at 1000 hours and the team meeting is at 0900 hours."

"Thank you Sir."

"Goodnight Dana."

"Night Sir."

After checking on Airman Downes' condition, Dana was done for the day and she said farewell to the night staff before going to her quarters.

-o-

Dana opened the door and was overjoyed to find Sam sitting of the sofa with her laptop on her knees. "Hello there sweetheart," she said joyously.

Sam looked up and employed that delicious smile of hers, "Hey honey. How was the rest of your shift?"

"Bloody long, I ended up over at the hospital for a couple of surgeries plus one here on base." She started to undress as she approached Sam.

Sam shut down the computer as Dana leaned down and kissed her deeply. Reaching up, Sam splayed her fingers across the back of Dana's hair.

Dana straightened up moments later, "I really like coming home like this."

"I love that you come home to me. Now, how about you take a shower and I get dinner ready?"

"Sounds nice and thank you for all this."

Sam slid her hand down Dana's back, "My pleasure my love."

By eleven, Dana was setting her alarm for five and Sam was sliding her naked body into bed beside her. Dana pulled Sam to her lips and kissed her tenderly.

In turn, Sam softly caressed Dana's right shoulder and they lazily began to make love. Their touches where soft and gentle and each woman was silent in their responses. It was the first time that their coupling was soundless and at that moment, it suited them both. No words were needed to express their feelings and the stillness spoke volumes.

Afterwards, Sam watched Dana as she surrendered to sleep and was content to observe the woman she was deeply in love with until slumber overtook her as well.

-o-

_Chapter 17 is up and running!_


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please take the time to review and fed the Muse!

* * *

Chapter 17

Exiting her quarters quietly, Dana left Sam sleeping soundly in bed. She had awoken before her alarm went off and re-set it for 06:30. After eating breakfast in the Commissary, she picked up a choc chip muffin for Sam and returned to her lodgings.

She smiled as she looked at Sam curled up around a pillow. Placing the cake in the microwave, Dana left a small note stuck to the alarm clock:

_**Good morning my darling Geek,**_

_**Breakfast is in the microwave. **_

_**Have a great day & see you later.**_

_** Thank you for a wonderful night.**_

_**Love you, **_

_**Dana xxxx oooo**_

Carolyn performed Dana's pre-mission exam as soon as she arrived at the Infirmary and after the blood test returned, she declared, "Everything is clear Dana."

"Thanks Doc."

Carolyn placed a gentle hand on Dana's left shoulder, "Daniel told me you guys are going off-world to retrieve Janet's body."

"Yes," Dana was surprised to feel a shot of pain in her chest. It gripped around her heart and she stumbled forward as she stood up from the bed.

"Dana!" exclaimed Carolyn in fright. "What just happened?"

"Nothing Doc, I must have moved too fast."

"Sit back down and talk to me."

Dana settled back onto the bed but didn't speak.

"Have you experienced similar symptoms before?" inquired Carolyn.

"No Carolyn, it's not anything medical."

"Pardon, I'm following you?"

"I've been riding a rollercoaster of emotions this past week and it just hit me all at once I guess."

"What did Dana?" She was gravely concerned for her friend, "I know you have been working hard, is that it?"

Dana lowered her head, "No. I'm kind of struggling with the upcoming mission to P3X-666."

Carolyn suddenly understood her friend's predicament, "Oh of course, you are stressing over how it will affect Sam."

"Precisely," agreed Dana, glad that her friend comprehended.

"Are you apprehensive that Sam will retreat from you?"

"Yes I am, but more importantly, I don't want Sam to retreat from everyone and everything but her work."

"I can understand your concern. Daniel spoke to me at length last night about the same concerns. He was so upset and emotional, but he was correct in saying it was a great opportunity for everyone to finally make some peace with what happened."

Dana allowed the tide of her emotions to flow free, "That's what I hope will happen. In the short time I have been here, I have come to respect and adore them all. They are a unique group of people Carolyn and I just want them all to stop feeling guilty and tormented. For all they have done, they deserve the closure. They should have been allowed to bring Janet home years ago, especially after all the invaluable work she did for the Air Force and particularly here with the Stargate Project. She really should have been shown some respect from the powers that be and brought back regardless of the cost."

Carolyn was floored by Dana's emotional statement, "Wow! I couldn't agree with you more and I'm assuming you are the secret financer of the mission."

"Yes I am. I just want to do what should have been done three bloody years ago. It absolutely rips my heart apart when I see the pain everyone stills goes through. Fucking bureaucrats have no bloody idea how much of an impact the loss of a team member can have on others."

"Again, I agree with you wholeheartedly, but some things never change. Just be aware of how much your kindness means to those that do matter."

"I do Carolyn, but I'm not doing it for gratitude. I've organised it because I can and others won't."

The CMO patted Dana on the back, "You have an extraordinarily kind heart Dana and everything will work out just fine. Sam will have tremendous support when the time comes and she will get through it, as will the others."

Dana got up and hugged her friend, "Thanks for the chat and for being a good friend. I feel a lot better now."

"Welcome and if there is anything else I can do for you, let me know."

Dana smiled warmly, "I will and thanks again Carolyn."

"Well, I'll let you get dressed. The rest of SG-1 will start filtering in soon."

-o-

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c arrived just after 0730 hours and Dana entered cubicle three to find Teal'c sitting rigid on the side of the bed.

"Good morning Doctor."

"Morning Teal'c, how are you going?"

"I am well."

"Okay, I'll just draw some blood and we can get started."

"You are aware of my biological differences?" inquired the Jaffa warrior.

"Indeed I am. I have studied all I could about the Jaffa and have learned a lot from your medical records."

"I am pleased to hear you will be prepared."

"That I will Teal'c."

They discussed Teal'c's physiology while Dana conducted the exam. Once he was cleared for the mission, Dana moved onto cubicle four. She smiled at Sam as she looked up and grinned beautifully at her.

"Good morning Colonel Carter."

"Morning Doctor Ridley," responded Sam huskily.

To Sam's complete surprise and utter delight, Dana closed the curtain, walked over to her, stood between her knees and placed her hands on either side of Sam's face then kissed her deeply.

Sam surrendered to the passion emitting from Dana's contact and responded with a soft moan. She wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist and pulled her closer into her own body.

The kiss lasted for over three minutes before Dana finally pulled away, looked into Sam's glistening blue eyes and whispered, "I love you with all I am and as you once said so eloquently, _"regs be fucked." _"

Once she had finished giggling, Sam replied, "Holy Hannah! That was a great start to my exam and I love you honey."

Dana crinkled up her face, "Well, I had to give you something to take your mind off all the needles I am about to give you."

"Say what?" Sam's eyes widened, "Oh boy, I'm due all my inoculations aren't I?

"You are indeed my love. Do you want them first up or wait until the end?"

Sam gulped, "Last please. Crap, my butt is going to hurt after this."

Dana laughed, "Sorry, but at least your bum will still be cute."

"How can you say you are sorry when you are laughing?"

"I apologise," she stopped giggling. "I'll just take a blood sample and get this show on the road." Dana started to snigger again as she took Sam's blood and was still tittering as she stepped out of the cubicle and sent the sample to the lab.

When she returned to Sam, she instructed, "Colonel Carter, can you please follow me and bring your clothes with you."

"Where are we going?" asked Sam curiously.

Dana replied deadpan, "Exam room two, I believe you should have more privacy while your derrière is used as a pin cushion. You can scream too if you like."

"Gee thanks and it has come to my attention that you are enjoying this just a little too much."

Sam followed Dana down the corridor and towards the rear of the Infirmary. Dana opened the door and stepped aside.

Sam walked inside and took up position on the exam bed.

Closing and locking the door, Dana flicked the _"In Use"_ switch as she passed by the control panel. She placed the tray of needles and vials on the table beside the bed. Without laughing again, Dana completed the exam professionally. "I am really sorry Sam, but your time is up. It's time for your injections."

"You know, this is the reason why we all end up with needle phobias."

"I know sweetheart, but you will be pleased to know I don't have any big needles. I have substituted them all for baby ones."

Sam was somewhat comforted by Dana's thoughtfulness, "Really?

"Yes, just for you. I want to inflict the least amount of pain as I can."

Sam was smitten with Dana's consideration, "Oh honey that is so sweet."

Dana ribbed her lover, "Besides, I don't want to have to put up with you whinging about having a sore bottom during the mission."

"Well, that just lost you points," joked Sam.

"Only teasing you my love, now lie down and present your delightfully cute bum front and centre."

Sam giggled as she lay down on her stomach and Dana swabbed an area on the perfectly taut left buttock then quickly injected the first of the antigens.

"So when are you going to start?"

"I already have, first one is done."

"I didn't feel a thing. You give good needle doctor," jested Sam.

Dana giggled at Sam's comment, "Thanks, but I have actually numbed the area." She continued with the injections.

"Oh, you really are spoiling me doctor."

"Uh huh, that's the third one done."

"You know, I'm going to request this kind of treatment from now on."

"As long as I am administering the needles, I will continue with this procedure."

Sam tittered, "Thanks honey."

"Okay baby, you are all done," announced Dana.

"I must say I prefer this exam much better than the last one."

"Yeah, I do too. You actually behaved yourself for a change." Dana took off her gloves and moved to the basin. After concluding washing her hands and drying them, she moved back to Sam's side.

Sam rolled onto her back, "I did, but it doesn't mean I wasn't having erotic thoughts of you the whole time you were touching me." She smiled at her girlfriend and reached for her hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed the inside of Dana's wrist.

Dana melted and felt the heat rise in her loins, "Oh Sam, you are incorrigible."

Sam teased, "It's your fault that I am."

"Hey, you can't blame me, I'm only doing my job."

"Yes you are, but you are incredibly beautiful and happen to be the woman I love."

"That's a fair cop baby." Dana laughed, "You can get dressed now."

Sam's voice was throaty as she said, "You know, I missed you this morning in bed when I woke up."

Dana looked down at Sam and saw the desire in her lover's eyes, "Oh mercy." She looked at her watch, "We have to be at the briefing in thirty minutes."

Sam seductively raised her gown and Dana's eyes were immediately drawn to the glistening mound, "Sam, we have had this discussion before. I won't make love to you here, no matter how much I want to."

"Okay then. I suppose I'll just get dressed and go take care of it myself."

"That's not fair and you know it."

"Dana, I want to make love with you. The door is locked and I am aching for you." To prove her point, she guided Dana's hand to her centre.

"Oh good god, you are too much." Dana pulled back her hand, "Not here baby. Hurry up and get dressed. I need to change into BDUs, so go to my quarters and I will meet you there."

Sam smiled at the brunette, "Okay honey, and scurry."

"I'll leave you to dress. See you soon."

"Love you Dana."

"Love you too." Dana unlocked the door but left the neon sign on, "Sam, flick the switch when you are done."

"Okay doctor," jested Sam as she sat up.

Dana chuckled, "Oh, you are too bloody incorrigible woman." She exited the room and checked the result of Sam's blood test and finished up the paperwork. She spoke to Carolyn and asked her to inform the Colonel she was cleared for the mission before heading for her quarters.

-o-

Dana waited for Sam for as long as she could before showering and dressing in black battle fatigues. Racing to the locker room, she kitted up then ran to the Briefing Room. Obviously, Sam had been called away to attend to something concerning the mission, hence her nonappearance.

Daniel and Teal'c were sitting at the table when she entered the room.

George arrived moments later, took a seat and announced, "Colonel Carter is in the Control Room looking at same disturbing footage collected by the M.A.L.P and U.A.V. As soon as she arrives we will commence the briefing."

Dana took up a chair and quietly waited.

The interval was short. Sam came bounding up the stairs with several A3 sized photos in her hand seconds later. "Sorry to keep you all waiting," she apologised as she took a seat opposite Dana. She looked directly at her and mouthed the word, _"Sorry."_

Dana smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Okay people," began George. "This mission has been postponed until more information can be gathered. SG-2, SG-3 and SG-6 are currently in the Infirmary having their pre-mission exams. They along with General O'Neill will be accompanying you on this one. Initial probes indicated that P7X-101 is under some kind of threat. This has since been proven to be correct. Colonel Carter, you have the floor."

"Thank you Sir. As the General has mentioned, this planet is under threat, in fact we have evidence of rebel Goa'uld being present. Unlike the attack on Occa, these Goa'uld are not attacking the population. Instead, they appear to be setting up some sort of base encampment on the outskirts of the main city centre. It would seem they are waiting for re-enforcements."

Teal'c spoke first, "Colonel Carter is there evidence of a Mothership?"

"No Teal'c, not at this stage. Of course, that doesn't mean one isn't on the way."

Just then, Jack joined them "Sorry to interrupt folks." He took a seat next to Daniel.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter was just informing us of the possibilities of rebel Goa'uld setting up a base camp on the periphery of the main city centre."

"Persistent little devils, aren't they? I really hate the Goa'uld."

The comment brought a wry smile to George's face, "You can say that again. Brigadier Ridley, you will not be aware of this fact, but we have already been to P7X-101 otherwise known as Taloon, several months ago and have an alliance and trade treaty with them. This visit was to be a simple negotiation trade meeting. We received a distress call from their leader Kisha some thirty minutes ago asking for our assistance. He has been advised we are on the way and not to engage the Goa'uld unless provoked."

Jack raised his hand like a school kid, "Just how many Goa'uld are we talking about here?"

"At last count, thirty two," answered Sam as she passed the pictures to Jack.

He studied them carefully then noted, "Looks to me like they are expecting more troops."

"My thought exactly Sir," agreed Sam.

"Okay people, the other SG teams shouldn't be much longer. General O'Neill, you have command over all teams."

"Yes Sir," responded Jack.

"I will brief the other teams as they arrive and I suggest you give Brigadier Ridley a quick lesson on the operations of a zat gun General."

"Understood Sir, I'm right on it."

George stood, "Unless anyone has anything else, you are dismissed."

No one answered, so George went downstairs to the Control Room and Sam, Daniel and Teal'c quickly followed.

"Looks like it's you and me Ridley," stated Jack as he got up from the table.

"It seems that way Sir."

"Come on, I'll give you a zat gun run through."

Dana eagerly followed Jack downstairs to the Armoury and after ten minutes of instruction, she was confident with the alien weapon. Sam had previously told her the theory behind the gun and she had no trouble understanding Jack's instructions.

"Pretty simple weapon to use Ridley," pointed out Jack. "Just don't ask me to explain how it works, that's Carter's department."

"She already has Sir."

The two officers both drew the remainder of their weapons and proceeded to the Embarkation Room.

-o-

Teal'c and Daniel were standing by engaged in conversation as they waited for the others to arrive, so Jack and Dana joined in on their discussion.

Six minutes later, Sam appeared carrying a map and approached Jack and Dana. "Sir, this is an aerial map of the location of the Goa'uld." She spread it out on the floor and they crouched down to take a look.

"Carter, what do you think?" inquired Jack.

"Sir, I think if we flank them it would give us our best chance. They are out in the open and vulnerable to an attack from all sides. We can hit them from behind the heavy tree cover and as you can see, there are numerous metal crates scattered around their camp. Those would provide handy strategic cover."

"Ridley," said Jack. "What's your opinion?"

"I couldn't agree more with Colonel Carter Sir."

Jack smiled, "Me either. Once Mitchell, Griff and Radcliff show, we'll go through the line of attack with them"

"Yes Sir," replied Sam and Dana in unison.

The other teams appeared just as the trio were standing up.

Jack crouched back down, "Gentlemen, if you'd like to join the floorshow, we can get on with this mission." He went through the ground plan with them and answered their questions.

-o-

SG-3 went through the Gate first followed by SG-6, SG-2 then SG-1. Sam swiftly located the M.A.L.P in the nearby undergrowth and checked it was completely hidden from view. The teams moved away from the Gate and assembled in a secluded copse of trees.

Jack took command, "Mitchell, you and SG-6 take up position to the north of the Goa'uld camp. Griff and SG-2 have the west approach and Radcliff and SG-3 have the east. Carter, take SG-1 to the south. Boys and girls, we have the element of surprise on our side, let's not waste it. Mitchell head out, you have the furthest distance to cover."

"Yes Sir." Cameron and SG-6 disappeared into the thick forest.

"Okay campers, let's move out," ordered Jack.

SG-2 and SG-3 branched off some five minutes later and Jack stayed with SG-1.

"T, you picking up anything?" he asked.

"No O'Neill, I believe I will inform you when I do. At this time, we are still a mile from their location."

"Thanks buddy, same goes for you Carter."

"Yes O'Neill." She looked at Dana, "I'll explain later."

Dana rolled her eyes, "I really do need to read your file."

Daniel chuckled, "Be prepared, it will take you a couple of days to peruse."

"You can talk, _"Mister Brought Back from the Dead"_ a zillion times," taunted Sam.

"Shit!" exclaimed a fascinated Dana.

Jack took pity on Dana, "Ridley, come up front here and walk with me and leave the kids to scrap in private."

Dana smiled and quickened her steps to catch up to him.

"To cut a long story short, because Sam has naquadah in her system, she can sense the presence of the Goa'uld and use and understand their technology. She can explain how she got it another time. Now, on the other matter, Daniel has been killed and brought back to life numerous times, at last count it was five. Again, he can tell you all about ascending in detail later. Sam and I have both been killed once by the Goa'uld and brought back to life by a race called the Nox. Now the lesson is over for the day."

Dana was flabbergasted but more the wiser, "Appreciate it Sir."

The team walked in silence for five more minutes before Teal'c stopped them.

"O'Neill, they are directly in front of us, about two hundred yards."

"Thanks T."

Mitchell's voice came over the radio, _"O'Neill, SG-6 is in position - over."_

"Roger Mitchell. How many do you see - over?"

_"I've countered thirty two - over."_

"Okay Mitchell, hold your position until further instruction - out."

_"Roger O'Neill."_

_"O'Neill, Griff here."_

"Go ahead Griff - over."

_"SG-2 is in position Sir -over."_

"Understood Griff, wait for my mark -out."

_"Roger O'Neill -out."_

Two minutes later, Radcliff confirmed via radio that SG-3 was in position and standing by. SG-1 moved quickly into position about twenty yards from the nearest Goa'uld and SG-6 was positioned approximately fifteen yards from the enemy.

Ridley took out her binoculars and took a look around, "O'Neill, SG-6 are the closest at fifteen yards out."

"Got it Ridley." Jack spoke into his mike, "Mitchell, O'Neill."

_"Send."_

"It's up to you to draw their attention. The rest of us will attack in an arc pattern - over."

_"Understood O'Neill - over."_

"Mitchell, once they start firing on you, we will commence our assault. On your mark Mitchell - out."

_ "Roger that O'Neill - out."_

Griff and Radcliff both copied O'Neill's orders.

Dana made sure her P90 was still off safety and prepared to surge forward.

Jack motioned for SG-1 to advance in a wedge formation. He took point with Sam to his right followed by Teal'c and Dana on the left followed by Daniel.

Cam's voice came over the radio, _"Commencing firing now!"_

SG-2, SG-3 and SG-1 took off and ran into the clearing as the Goa'uld opened fire on SG-6 with their staff weapons. The Goa'uld were slow in realising they had been flanked and many fell before a few started to split from the main group.

Dana hit several before she spotted one who had managed to pull back from the others. He was on Sam's right, and raising his staff weapon directly at her when she caught sight of him and opened fire, hitting him three times. Dana turned and saw another Goa'uld coming towards her, she dropped to the ground and combat rolled, coming up underneath his staff's laser shot. She shot him squarely in the upper torso with several rounds before rolling to her left and taking cover behind a metal crate for a second.

Ducking out from behind her concealment, she shot another Goa'uld before he had the opportunity to fire again.

Looking to her right, she spotted another group of ten Goa'uld approaching. Engaging her radio mike, she broadcast, "O'Neill, ten Goa'uld to your right."

_"Gotcha Ridley."_ O'Neill hit the deck as did Sam and Daniel.

Teal'c took cover behind a metal box then continued to fire his staff weapon.

Dana ran towards the ten Goa'uld and rolled behind another steel container. She peeked out and fired upon two Goa'uld before proceeding onto the next crate. Hitting the ground again, she took out the legs of the Goa'uld who was fast approaching her location. Once he stumbled to his knees, she finished him off with two rounds to his throat.

Jack was on the radio again, "Teal'c, O'Neill."

_"Yes O'Neill?"_

"You sense anymore big fella - over?"

_"Yes O'Neill, from the same direction - over."_

"How many are there - over?"

_"There are thirty O'Neill - out."_

"Mitchell, take the left ridge - out."

_"Roger that Sir - out."_

"Griff, you have the right ridge - out."

_"Roger O'Neill - out."_

"Radcliff, you are with SG-1 on the ground - out."

_"Understood O'Neill - out."_

Dana watched as SG-3 took up position behind available cover and waited.

O'Neill's voice came over the radio, "Boys and girls, hold your fire until we have the last one in sight." He turned to the Jaffa, "Teal'c how far out are they from our position?"

"They are approximately fifty yards from this location O'Neill."

Everyone waited patiently until the first line of Goa'uld appeared.

Engaging his radio again, O'Neill ordered, "Everybody keep you head's down and eyes open. Mitchell and Griff you take the back rows and we'll take the front."

Griff and Cam both acknowledged the instruction.

When the last line of Goa'uld were in sight, SG-6 and SG-2 opened fire, bringing a number of them down instantly. SG-1 and SG-3 quickly began their attack and the remaining Goa'uld were neutralised swiftly and efficiently.

Dana took the opportunity to reload. Taking off her pack, she took out her six remaining clips and placed them in her vest pockets. After putting her kit back on, she re-positioned herself behind another crate.

"Report Mitchell," asked Jack over the radio.

_"SG-6 all clear Sir - out."_

"Griff?" he asked.

_"We are a go Sir - out."_

"Radcliff?"

_"Good to go Sir - out."_

"Carter?"

_"We're all good O'Neill – out."_

"How are we looking Teal'c?"

"There is a group of twenty approaching from the left behind SG-6 and another group from the right behind SG-2."

"Shoot! They are trying to flank us. How far away are they Teal'c?"

"They are approximately one half mile out O'Neill."

Jack quickly asked the teams, "How is everyone for ammo - over?"

All teams reported they were adequately stocked.

"While we have the chance, SG-3 grab as many staff weapons as you can and join SG-6. We may need the extra fire power."

_"Roger,"_ confirmed the team leader.

"SG-1 same goes for you, but link up with SG-2 - out."

_"Roger O'Neill - out,"_ acknowledged Sam.

SG-3 moved quickly as did SG-1 and Jack joined SG-3.

Dana picked up eight staff weapons and dumped them with SG-2 before returning for a further eight. She held on to one for herself and looked at Teal'c.

He came over to her and gave her a quick demonstration.

"Thanks Teal'c." She took up position behind a raised rock formation. Laying the staff weapon to the side, she aimed her P90 forward and remained still.

-o-

Within minutes, the first of the Goa'uld approached. She waited until she counted twenty before opening fire. They were disposed of quickly as were the twenty on the opposite side.

Report Mitchell - over," asked Jack.

_"SG-6 and 3 are all good Sir - out."_

"Report Carter."

_"SG-1 and 2 are all good O'Neill."_

"You're up Teal'c," said Jack.

"There is nothing on the left side."

Dana saw Sam moving up behind the trees to her right.

"I am however picking up Goa'uld on the right O'Neill," said Teal'c.

"Carter?" questioned Jack.

_"I've got two Goa'uld ahead of me,"_ answered Sam. _"They appear to be stationary and not moving towards this position – out."_

"O'Neill, Ridley."

_"Send." _

"I am backing up Carter - out."

_"Roger that - out."_

Dana whistled to Sam to get her attention. Sam looked over and Dana motioned for her to wait until she was closer.

Sam nodded and Dana hastily made her way to her. "Where are they?" whispered Dana.

"Just over that ridge, I'm going in."

"Okay, I've got your six."

Sam and Dana both dropped to the ground and combat crawled forward. Once they hit the top of the crest, Dana spotted the two Goa'uld standing beside five metal rings in a clearing that had a roadway leading west.

"What the shit!" she mumbled.

"It's a transporter ring," whispered Sam in explanation.

"Shit!"

"It means they have a Mothership in orbit."

"Oh you are shitting me, right Sam?"

"No. I'm assuming they have no one left on board to send down."

"O'Neill, Carter."

_"Go ahead Carter - over."_

"I think you all better come see this – out."

_"We're on the way Carter - out."_

Teal'c arrived first and crawled beside Sam.

"Teal'c can you hit them both from here?" inquired Sam.

"That I can Colonel." Without hesitation, Teal'c took out the last remaining Goa'uld.

The three of them went down the ridge and proceeded to the clearing and the rings. The other teams joined them momentarily.

Jack took one look at the rings and surmised, "Carter, I am guessing they have no one remaining to send down."

"That would be my assumption."

"Well, I suppose we have to go check it out and while we are at it, destroy the ship," reasoned Jack matter-of-factly.

"That would be the logical thing to do," added Teal'c.

"I'll go," offered Sam.

"As will I O'Neill," volunteered Teal'c.

"Count me in," said Dana.

Both Sam and Teal'c ripped the hand armour off the two dead Goa'uld and put them on.

Sam looked at Dana and clarified, "Remote control for the transporter ring."

"Ahh got you," replied Dana satisfied with the data.

Jack nodded then announced, "Okay, anyone with C4 on them hand it over to Carter and Teal'c."

Sam and Teal'c ended up with six bundles of C4 each.

Dana remembered reading Sam was an explosives expert and watched as she distributed the packages into the pockets of her vest.

"Okay Carter, how long will it take for you to plant that lot?" asked Jack.

"Better give me thirty minutes, just in case we have a welcoming committee on board."

"All right, you got it. You better get a move on, my wife is cooking pot roast for dinner and I don't want to be late," joked Jack.

This brought a nervous laugh from the assembled group.

"While you are gone, we will clean up this mess and take a look inside the containers," Jack advised Sam.

"Good idea," Sam pushed a button on the hand armour and the rings disappeared. She looked at Dana and continued, "Stand between Teal'c and me."

Dana moved closer and Sam pressed another button. The rings reappeared around them and the next second the three of them were standing inside a large metallic room.

Sam grabbed Dana by the arm, "Come on, this way."

Dana followed Sam and Teal'c as they led her along the various corridors and planted the C4 as they went.

When Sam attached the last of the charges, she said, "Okay, the timer is set for twenty minutes, so let's get back to the Control Room."

Retracing their steps, the three SG-1 members ran back to the transportation room within ten minutes.

Sam entered first along the lobby area with Dana closely behind her. Dana heard the sound of a staff weapon powering up before Sam or Teal'c felt the presence of the Goa'uld behind the partition.

Sam stepped forward and saw the Goa'uld standing in front of the rings as Dana rushed in front of her with her P90 aimed forward. She pushed Sam out of the line of fire and pulled the trigger as the Goa'uld fired his staff. Dana took the full brunt of the weapon to the chest and sank into blackness as she heard Sam's voice screaming the word _"NO"_.

-o-

Teal'c was carrying the limp body of Dana in his arms as the transporter rings appeared. Once the rings disappeared, Sam was standing by his side and crying. Dana's vest was still smouldering from where the blast had hit her. No one else was in sight, so Teal'c and Sam both took off at top speed up the hill.

Sam spoke into her radio mike calmly, "O'Neill, Carter."

_"Go ahead Carter - over."_

"The Goa'uld ship is ready to blow in seven minutes and we have a soldier down - out."

Jack turned towards the knoll and saw Teal'c and Carter racing down the embankment towards him and the other SG teams. Everyone was standing still and watching with heart in mouth.

Jack could clearly see the smoke rising off Dana's vest and he yelled, "DON'T STOP TEAL'C, GET HER TO THE GATE; THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO CARTER."

Neither Teal'c nor Carter had any intention of stopping. Sam couldn't answer her Commanding Officer because she was too focused on running and getting to the Gate as quickly as possible. She stopped weeping, concentrated on her breathing and matched Teal'c stride for stride.

-o-

Five minutes later, they reached the Gate and Sam dialled in the address and send through the Iris Code.

Once the vortex was stable, she ran into it with Teal'c by her side. The duo kept running as they hit the ramp in the Embarkation Room.

"TELL MEDICAL WE ARE ON THE WAY WITH A STAFF WEAPON INJURY TO THE CHEST," yelled Sam as the pair stepped off the ramp.

George immediately reached for the phone and called the Infirmary, "Doctor Lam, this is General Hammond, you are about to have Carter and Teal'c at your door with Ridley. She has been hit with a staff weapon to the torso. At this stage I don't know the extent of her injuries."

"Understood General, here they are now," Carolyn hung up the receiver. "We need a gurney in here STAT!" she called to her staff.

A med tech appeared and Teal'c gently placed Dana's body onto the gurney. She was wheeled inside and Sam collapsed. Teal'c grabbed her around the shoulders before she hit the floor.

"Samantha, you need to sit down." He pulled her up and sat her down on the nearest chair. "I will get you some water." Teal'c went to the nearby water cooler and poured several cups.

Sam drank four before she started to feel less light headed, "Holy Hannah Teal'c." She started to cry again.

Teal'c placed his arm around his friend, "She will survive this Samantha. Dana is strong and has the heart of a warrior."

Teal'c's words made Sam weep even harder. She desperately needed her warrior to be all right.

-o-

When Dana had pushed Sam to the floor on board the Mothership and killed the Goa'uld in one fluid motion; it had taken Sam a nanosecond to realise that Dana's prone body was not getting up of the floor nor was it moving. The black vest with the billowing smoke spirals registered in Sam's mind and that was when she started to scream.

Teal'c had been by Dana's side immediately, knowing there was nothing either of them could do for her and their only option was to get her back home and to the Infirmary.

Sam had checked for a pulse and found a weak, erratic throb. She nodded to Teal'c and he picked Dana up in her arms and made for the transporter rings.

"We must get her back without delay," Teal'c had said.

Sam had answered, "Yes Teal'c, we must." Then she had burst into tears.

Now, as she sat in the Infirmary, the tears flowed freely. She didn't care who saw her and she didn't worry about the fact she was displaying her true feelings for Dana.

George rushed into the room and inquired, "Colonel, what happened?"

Steeling herself, Sam regained her composure, stood and noted the look of concern on the General's face, "Oh George, they had a Mothership and there were over one hundred Goa'uld. We went onto the ship to destroy it and there was one left behind. He was waiting in the Control Room for us to return, Dana knew before Teal'c and me that he was there. She threw herself in front of me, saved me and killed the Goa'uld."

"Good lord," George exclaimed.

"Sorry Sir, I didn't mean to break down like that," apologised Sam.

"Sam, it's all right. You are entitled to be upset."

"Thank you Sir."

"Come with me and let's see what is going on."

"You sure?" asked a hesitant Sam.

"Hell, I'm the boss, aren't I?" joked George in an attempt to settle Sam down once again.

"Yes you are." Sam was surprised when George took her by the hand and led her inside to the examination room.

The twosome stopped when they saw Carolyn astride Dana's naked upper body and performing cardiopulmonary resuscitation while other medical staff attended to the patient. Dana was hooked up to an array of wires and tubes. There was a breathing tube down her throat and she was a ghastly shade of grey.

"Holy fucking Hannah!" exclaimed Sam quietly.

"Shit!" uttered George a little louder.

Nurse Caldwell was positioned to the left side of the bed with a syringe inserted into an IV line. "Pushing 30 mls of Epi," she coolly stated.

"Charging to three hundred," instructed Carolyn calmly. She jumped off Dana and took the defibrillator paddles from the nearby nurse and placed them on Dana's chest. "CLEAR!" she yelled.

Sam squeezed George's hand when Dana's frame violently jerked up off the bed as the three hundred volts of electricity shocked her heart.

"Come on honey," Sam pleaded quietly. "Don't leave me now, fight my love."

George held onto her hand and clutched it firmly, he was saying a silent pray for the woman he had come to admire and care for deeply.

The medical staff all stood by and watched the flat green line on the heart monitor. They were all wishing and hoping for a bleep and spike to appear on the screen.

"Charging to three sixty," announced Carolyn, then added, "Damn it Dana, fight." She replaced the paddles to Dana's chest and shouted, "CLEAR!"

Dana's body jumped off the bed and everyone returned their attention back to the screen. They held their collective breathes and silently urged the line to jump. Suddenly, the machine beeped and the straight green sinus line spiked several times before settling into to a rhythmic pattern.

Nurse Caldwell declared, "Thank goodness, we've got her back."

Sam's knees buckled and George held onto her.

Carolyn stood watching the monitor for a moment before reaching for a sheet and covering Dana's exposed chest. She checked her vitals then traced a hand down the side of Dana's face before wiping away tears. She turned and addressed the assembled staff, "I know I don't have to tell you this, but brilliant work everyone. Now, I want Obs taken every ten minutes and a nurse sitting with her. If there are any changes, notify me immediately and let's get the Brigadier into a gown and give her some dignity."

In the background, Sam and George remained motionless and watched Carolyn at work. She turned several minutes later and spotted them. Approaching the distraught pair, she gave them a smile.

George abandoned his military persona entirely and hugged her, "Good work doctor."

"Thanks, but the good work was done by Teal'c and Sam by getting her here so quickly. We were lucky to be able to bring her back after she went into cardiac arrest."

George released his hold on the doctor and took a step back.

Sam embraced the doctor next. "Thank you so much Carolyn," she cried steadily. "I thought we'd lost her."

Carolyn's tears began to fall again, "Me too, but she's strong and fought hard."

"Is it all right if I sit with her?" asked Sam.

Wiping her eyes, Carolyn replied, "That would be fine. You might want to go get Teal'c and let him see her too."

Sam smiled through her tears, "Good idea and thank you."

George placed a hand on Sam's right shoulder, "I'll get him; go have a moment alone with Dana."

Sam let go of Carolyn, "Thank you George."

"Come on, let's go see her," offered Carolyn.

Sam walked slowly to where her girlfriend lay. The nurses had removed the remainder of her uniform and replaced it with a hospital gown. She was still hooked up to an assortment of wires and tubes and Sam thought her lover looked so fragile, but the distressed blonde knew her warrior's heart still beat strong. Taking hold of Dana's limp right hand, she held on tightly.

Facing Carolyn, Sam asked, "So what injuries are we looking at Doc?"

"Luckily, her vest took most of the impact. Except for the trauma to her heart, she has three fractured ribs on her left side and extensive bruising to her chest and abdomen.

Sam exhaled, "So no penetrating wounds?"

"No, the latest improvements made to the ceramic polymer in the vests by Doctor Lee have proved their worth against staff weapons."

Sam was relieved with the news and finally stopped crying. She planned on thanking Bill Lee the next time she saw him. She leaned over and kissed Dana softly on the temple, "Thank you, I love you so much my darling."

"I'll leave you alone Sam. A nurse will be with her at all times."

"You know Doc, she got hurt protecting me."

"Oh Sam, she loves you and wouldn't have thought twice about that."

"I know. She threw herself in front of me, the blast was meant for me."

Carolyn replied reflectively, "Gosh Sam, she really is someone special."

Sam smiled through her waterfall of tears, "Yes she is and thank you again for bringing my girl back to me."

Carolyn patted Sam on the shoulder, "I'll speak to you later."

Sam grabbed a close at hand chair and sat down beside the bed. She held the patient's hand again and softly spoke to her in a soothing voice. Taking her time, she told Dana how she felt about her and their life together.

Teal'c arrived and stood looking down at Dana, "George said Dana was brought back by the doctor and her team, this is a good thing."

"Yes Teal'c, Carolyn and the others worked hard to return her to us," Sam leaned down and kissed Dana's hand.

"I am glad that Dana did not leave us, we are only just beginning to know her."

"I am too my friend and I owe you so much for getting her here in time."

"It was no more than what you would have done Samantha."

"I doubt I could have carried her all the way."

"You would be amazed by how far you can go when you need to," replied Teal'c with a grin.

Sam released Dana's hand, stood and hugged him, "Thank you for saving Dana. I love you old friend."

"It was my pleasure Samantha and I also feel love for you."

Letting go of Teal'c in alarm, Sam blurted, "Holy Hannah! The others will be worried and won't know what's happened."

"Do not be concerned Samantha. George has sent SG-9 to assist the teams and inform them of Dana's condition."

"That's just like George to be one step ahead."

Carolyn approached, "I'm just going to do Dana's obs."

Sam and Teal'c both moved out of the way until Carolyn had finished.

"She is still stable and that's a good sign."

"Indeed it is," replied Sam as she sat back down and gripped Dana's hand, "You hear that darling? You are doing well."

Teal'c looked at Carolyn and asked, "How long before she awakens doctor?"

"That's up to her Teal'c. By the way, you two need to have your post-mission exams done," informed Carolyn.

"I see," replied Teal'c. "Dana has been working so hard, she may choose to have a good rest while she can."

Sam and Carolyn laughed at Teal'c joke and the corners of his mouth curved into a smile.

"I will go first for my exam doctor," added the big Jaffa. He disappeared out of view with Carolyn.

Sam continued to speak soothingly to Dana until Teal'c returned.

"Do you wish to go shower and change clothes after your exam Samantha? I will wait here with Dana," he suggested.

"Thanks Teal'c that is a good idea. I want to give Cassie and Reese a call and let them know what has happened." She stood and kissed Dana on the right cheek, "I'll return soon honey. Teal'c is here with you and will keep you company."

-o-

Carolyn conducted the examination quickly and Sam was cleared to leave. She went to her quarters to shower then dressed in blue camouflage trousers and dark blue tee shirt before returning to the Infirmary. Checking the time, she was surprised to see it was 1810 hours. She kissed Dana before taking her seat opposite Teal'c.

A short time later, Carolyn appeared carrying two meal trays, "I can't have the two of you collapsing on me, so eat up." She handed a tray to each of them.

"Thanks," said Sam. "Shouldn't you be finished shift?"

"I've decided to stay until Dana wakes up. Now, eat your dinner."

Teal'c and Sam ate slowly, but did finish their meals and like clockwork, Dana's vitals were checked every ten minutes by the nurse stationed a couple of feet away from the bed.

-o-

Just after 1900 hours, the klaxon sounded and the Infirmary broke out into a hive of activity.

"I wonder if everyone has arrived back?" queried Sam as she stood and collected Teal'c's tray along with her own and put them on a nearby table.

"We shall soon find out Samantha."

Jack, Daniel and Cameron came rushing into the Infirmary moments later. Each man took turns in hugging Sam and kissing Dana on the forehead. Sam smiled at them all for openly displaying their affection for Dana.

"How's she doing?" asked a pensive Jack.

Sam responded first, "Really well, her vitals are stable and except for the fact her heart stopped beating, the only other injuries she sustained are chest and abdominal bruising and three fractured ribs. Had she not been so close to the blast, she would have been injured less."

Jack sighed with relief, "I'm so glad the new vest worked and am more than happy Carolyn revived her."

Daniel's eyes lit up when Carolyn appeared. To her delight, he approached and embraced her tightly. "Thank you honey," he whispered.

"Welcome, so are you volunteering to go first for your physical?"

"I'm all yours," he replied jovially.

The couple disappeared into exam room two and Sam smiled at her two friends.

Jack found a chair and sat down next to Teal'c. "The others are still off-world," he explained. "We've managed to salvage quite a cache of Goa'uld property. It would appear the rebel Goa'uld were planning on setting up more than just a base. The metal crates contain remote control devices, naquadah, naquadria, liquid naquadah, trinium, healing devices and weapons."

Cameron continued the list, "We have also located six Zero Point Modules."

"Crap," whispered Sam. "It sounds like they meant business in establishing a power base on Taloon."

"Kisha and his people were very grateful for our assistance and he has planned a huge celebration night for us once we have finished the salvage job," added Cam.

Sam nodded, "How long before we retrieve everything?"

"At least two days. At last count, there were over one hundred and twenty crates. George is sending in two more teams to relieve the others."

"Oh boy, that is a lot of equipment," replied Sam. "But very useful."

Daniel returned and announced, "You're up next Cam."

"Thanks Sunshine." Cameron moved off to the exam room.

Nurse Hathaway approached, "Excuse me everyone, but we are moving Brigadier Ridley to exam room two for a bit more privacy. This place is going to get busy in a few minutes."

A couple of med techs helped Julie move Dana's bed and monitors quickly. Once they had finished, Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel resumed their bedside vigil.

-o-

Once Jack was cleared by medical, he took Teal'c home with him and Cameron and Daniel soon followed. Carolyn had promised to notify them the minute Dana woke. She also organised for another bed to be brought in for Sam to utilise.

"I know you won't want to leave and get some sleep, so this is the alternative."

"Thank you Carolyn, I really do appreciate it."

"No problem. Can I get you anything else?"

"I'm fine thanks," replied a tired Sam.

"Okay, try to get some rest," instructed Carolyn before leaving the room.

Thirteen minutes later, SG-2, 3 and 6 returned from off-world. Sam stood and moved the other bed up against Dana's. Taking off her boots, she slid in under the covers and took a hold of Dana's hand before drifting off to sleep.

-o-

Sam woke to the sound of someone gagging. It took her a second to realise it was coming from Dana. She swiftly jumped off the bed to find Carolyn and several nurses surrounding Dana's bed. Sam's bed had been moved out of the way, so she stood back from the activity.

"It's okay Dana, just relax. We had to incubate you. You have a breathing tube down your throat because we had to maintain your airway in case of emergency. Try to calm down and I will remove it for you," elucidated Carolyn evenly.

Sam stayed still and let the medical staff administer assistance to Dana.

The patient finally stopped struggling again the tube and relaxed. Carolyn removed it quickly and Dana coughed several times.

In a raspy voice, she asked, "Sam! … Is Sam okay?"

"Sam is fine and right here with you," answered Carolyn with a glorious smile.

Dana tried to sit up, but cried out in pain, "BLOODY HELL! Did somebody get the licence plate of the truck that hit me?"

Carolyn laughed then replied, "Don't try to move sweetie. Your chest and abdomen have taken some serious blunt force trauma and left you with substantial deep bruising, along with three fractured ribs on your left side."

"That would certainly account for all the pain," Dana joked. "Can I have some water please, my throat is really dry?"

"Sure and I'll give you something for the pain," replied the doctor. She turned to Julie Hathaway, "Can you get four milligrams of morphine please?"

"Right away doctor."

Carolyn motioned for Sam to come closer. She stepped in and looked down at Dana. Taking her hand, Sam squeezed gently and Carolyn handed her a cup of water with a straw.

"Hello gorgeous," rasped Dana just before Sam placed the straw to her lips.

"Hey beautiful," countered Sam as she held the cup in place so Dana could sip slowly.

Julie returned and Carolyn administered the pain relief into one of the IV lines.

Dana slowly released the straw, "Thanks sweetheart." She turned her head towards Carolyn, "I see I'm hooked up to a heart monitor. Would you like to explain what happened to me and how much damage there is?"

"You were hit with a staff weapon blast at close range which put your heart into an irregular rhythm. After you were brought in, you went into cardiac arrest and we were able to get you back after three defibrillations."

"Crikey!" whispered Dana as a lone tear rolled down her left cheek.

Sam's grip tightened around Dana's fingers and she started to sob.

Carolyn smiled down at the patient, "The good news is there is no apparent damage to your heart muscle, you were very lucky my friend."

Dana turned her head to face Sam, "Sweetie, I am okay now."

Sam was too choked up to reply, so Dana squeezed her hand gently in silent understanding.

"So Doc, how am I doing now?" inquired Dana.

"Your vitals are steady and your heart is beating strongly, you are doing extremely well."

Relieved, Dana responded, "Cool and thanks for saving me Carolyn. Sam, can you do me a favour?"

"Yes … honey."

"Can you please loosen your grip a little, my fingers are going numb?"

Sam relaxed her hand, "Sorry Dana."

"It's okay."

Carolyn asked, "How is the pain level and don't be a hero."

"The morphine has kicked in and I'd put it at a three."

Carolyn patted Dana on the arm, "Good. I'll go call the others and let them know you are awake, but they can wait until tomorrow to visit. I want the two of you to get some decent sleep."

"Thank you Carolyn," said Sam.

"Carolyn, can I ask you to organise a sponge bath for me before I go to sleep. I am covered in dirt and perspiration."

"I can do that for you. I'll send a nurse in with a basin and sponge. I'm sure you won't mind if I ask Sam to do the honours?"

Sam giggled, "I've always wanted to play doctors and nurses."

Dana smirked, "Don't make me laugh, it hurts."

Carolyn exited the room and Sam leaned down and kissed Dana's forehead. "Thank you for saving me honey."

"That's my job sweetheart. I'd do it all over again for you."

"Oh Dana, I thought I'd lost you."

Dana placed a hand on Sam's face, "You haven't Sam, so let it go. We can't live our lives with _"what ifs."_"

"You are right my love," responded Sam knowingly.

Julie entered the room carrying a basin and several clean towels, "It's nice to see you awake ma'am." She went to the sink and filled the basin with warm water and added some liquid soap.

"Call me Dana please and it's nice to be conscious Julie."

Julie put the basin on the rollaway table, "I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks," said Sam as she followed Julie to the door and locked it. "I think a little privacy is called for."

"I couldn't agree more Sam."

Sam turned down the blanket and sheet covering Dana. She reached for the press studs on the shoulders of Dana's gown, pulled the front section slowly and slipped it off. Her eyes roamed down Dana's chest and stomach, "Holy Hannah!" Her tears fell liberally from her eyes as she took in the discolouration, "Oh my god honey."

Dana reached for Sam's hand, "Baby, it's only bruising, it will fade in time."

Sam wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and retrieved the sponge. Soothingly, she swabbed the dirt and grime from her lover's traumatised frame. Sam grimaced every time Dana groaned in pain. "Sorry darling," she apologised.

"Don't be Sam, it can't be helped."

Concentrating on cleansing the remaining areas of Dana's body, Sam left her genital area until last. "Honey, tell me if I hurt you okay?"

"You won't baby."

"Well, I have to move your catheter slightly."

"It's all right baby, I probably won't feel it; I have too much morphine on board."

Sam giggled and relaxed, "I won't be gentle then."

"There's no need to go overboard now sweetheart."

Carefully, Sam finished Dana's bath. As she gently dried her lover, she declared, "All done darling."

"Thank you nurse Carter, I feel so much better already."

"Now comes the hard part - putting on a new gown."

"Oh, I thought the hard part was rolling onto my side and washing my back. I guess we will just have to take it slow again."

-o-

After the fresh gown was on, Sam went and unlocked the door, "Do you need anything else darling?"

Dana raised her head a fraction, "Could you please go to my office? You will find a case with a toothbrush and paste in the top desk drawer on the left."

"I can do that for my girl," Sam gave Dana one of her knee buckling smiles.

"Oh, I love your smile so much and thank you." Dana teared up, but didn't let the droplets fall, "The door code is 4246."

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, I just need to take a moment Sam."

"I won't be long, love you."

"Love you too."

Sam nearly crashed into Carolyn when she raced into the hallway, "Why haven't you gone home yet?"

"I'm just about to leave, I wanted to say goodnight to Dana first."

Sam placed a hand on Carolyn's forearm, "Thank you."

"I was just doing my job Sam."

"I know, but you didn't have to stay back."

"True, but as Daniel once told me, _"We always look after our own."_"

Sam joked, "Smart man, that one. I won't keep you Carolyn, goodnight."

"Night Sam, I expect I'll see you in the morning?"

"You will."

-o-

Sam entered Dana's office and opened the drawer. She noted the photo frame next to the phone. It was a picture of her and Dana taken two weeks ago. Dana was standing behind her with her arms wrapped around Sam's waist. They were both smiling and obviously in love. She picked up the frame along with the case and headed back to Dana.

Carolyn entered the exam room and said, "This is my final check Dana, I'm off home."

"No worries Doc. How long do you think I will be here for?"

"How long would you say?" Carolyn asked as she checked Dana's vitals.

"At least until Friday," answered Dana honestly.

"Good appraisal doctor, I'll take you off the morphine injections tomorrow morning and put you on oral pain relief."

"That sounds good to me."

"How's the pain at the moment?"

"I'd give it about a seven."

"You want some relief?"

Dana grimaced and responded, "Yes please."

"Good, it will help you sleep."

"I know and in turn, Sam will sleep too. Listen, did Sam see you working on me?"

"Yes, so did George."

"Bugger! I was hoping she hadn't."

"It's okay, she is handling it rather well."

"That's what I am worried about. I don't want her to fall apart when she is on her own."

"In that case, I suggest you talk to her about your concerns."

"I intend to."

"Okay, I'll organise that shot for you and see you in the morning."

"Thanks Doc. Night."

"Bye Dana."

Sam entered the room a moment after Carolyn had left. She put the picture frame on the bedside table along with the toothbrush case.

"Thanks Sam and can you give me a hand to brush my teeth?"

"Sure honey." She grabbed the case and took out the contents. After squeezing some paste onto the brush, she dunked it in the cup of water and handed it to Dana. Refilling the cup with fresh water, Sam returned to Dana's side.

Dana handed Sam the toothbrush and swapped it for the cup of water. Her face went white with pain as she lifted herself slightly off the bed and Sam gently caressed her shoulder until she had finished rinsing out her mouth.

Taking the mug from Dana, she washed it out at the basin and refilled it with fresh cold water from the jug.

"Oh, that is so much better," sighed Dana. "Thank you for bringing in my photo sweetheart."

Sam gave Dana a supercharged smile, "Pleasure and I think it is very romantic of you to have it on display in your office."

Dana returned Sam's smile, "Me too."

Nurse Hathaway came into the room and administered Dana's pain relief in the IV line then left.

Sam pulled a chair up closer, but didn't sit. She leaned over Dana and kissed her lips gently. Running her fingers through the damp bangs of hair stuck to Dana's forehead, she smiled again and said, "How about you close your eyes and get some rest?"

"I have a better idea Sam; I'd like to discuss what happened today."

"I'd like that too honey." Sam sat down and picked up Dana's right hand. "I took on board what you said about not worrying about what might have happened Dana. I'm not going to be negative, just positive."

"Oh Sam, I am so glad to hear you say that. I was worried about you retreating from me and lapsing into a dark place."

Sam giggled, "No, not this time. I believe I'm much stronger this time around."

Tears formed in Dana's eyes, "Sweetie, please lay down beside me."

Sam moved the chair out of the way and pushed the spare bed up against Dana's. She climbed onto it and reached for Dana's hand, "Close your eyes darling, I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I love you Sam and I am so glad you are here with me."

"I adore you my warrior."

Within five minutes, both women had let go of the emotion fuelled by the events of the day and slept soundly.

-o-


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please take the plunge and review!

* * *

Chapter 18

Samantha stayed by Dana's bedside until Friday morning. When Jack had dropped by to visit the night before, he had informed her she was expected to attend the celebration the people of Taloon had organised. She reluctantly left for off-world at 1000 hours along with SG-1, SG-2 and SG-3. The other teams were due to follow shortly afterwards.

Carolyn entered the room to check on Dana. "How's the pain?" she inquired while observing the heart monitor.

"About a two, it's bearable and no to the offer of pain relief."

"That makes two days in a row. How about I offer you something else instead?"

Dana smiled, "Oh Doc, are you turning for me?"

Carolyn blushed and fleetingly thought to herself, _"If I did, it certainly would be for you." _ Although considering herself to be straight, she had always found Dana to be extremely good looking and very seductive. She shook the thought from her mind and replied, "Uh huh … no. Sam would chase me all around the base and whoop my ass."

Dana laughed and for the first time in a while, wasn't reduced to waves of nausea from the pain, "Oh Carolyn, that's so true. So what's your offer?"

"You can receive visitors other than SG-1."

Dana's face lit up, "Cool, I hope they brought me some treats, I'm starving."

Carolyn tittered, "I'm not sure, I'll send them in."

"Thanks Doc." Dana reached for the bed remote and slowly adjusted the back, raising it fractionally until she was sitting up. She stopped as soon as she felt the first twinge of pain and was delighted to see the members of SG-6 being led into the room by Cameron.

He approached her and kissed her softly on the lips, "How you doing Dana? It's nice to see you sitting up."

"I'm feeling much better Cam and this is about my limit of mobility at the moment."

To her surprise, Cameron took her hand, "I'm so glad you are still with us."

"I am too and the alternative really would have sucked."

Cameron chuckled and moved out of the way and Bill stepped in.

He gently hugged her, "Good to see you Ridley. You scared the crap out of us."

Dana laughed gently, "Yes, apparently I put on a good show."

The other members took turns in embracing her then they all took up position around her bed.

Dana took in the casual attire of the guys, "Well, you boys are all dressed up. Are you off the party on Taloon?"

"That we are," answered Cameron.

Harry cleared his throat, "Say Dana, rumour has it you threw yourself in front of Carter and took the shot."

"That's precisely what went on Harry and I'd do it for any team mate."

Juan placed a basket of fruit and chocolates on the rollaway table, "Thought you might by sick of hospital food by now."

Dana giggled at the gift, "Well done fellas; I'm fanging for some chocolate. Thanks so much everyone."

Bill checked his watch, "Guys we better get a move on, Gate's open in five minutes."

SG-6 made their goodbyes and left Dana alone with her treats. She was slowly unravelling her fourth Hershey's kiss when George arrived.

"Hey General, it's good to see you."

"Well, you look a lot better than the last time I saw you," his smile lit up his entire face. Since arriving back at the SGC, George regularly worked out in the gym with Daniel and Teal'c and it was beginning to show. He had lost a considerable amount of weight and it looked good on him.

"I feel a lot better too Sir and can I say you are looking mighty fine yourself."

George leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Thank you and you gave me a good fright my girl."

"Sorry, but I'm glad it was me and not Sam. I'd do anything to protect her."

"I know you would, you can't help yourself," joked George. "I apologise for taking so long to visit Dana, but it's been a little hectic around here the last couple of days."

"No need to explain Sir. The guys have been giving me regular updates."

"Trust them to keep you informed and on the subject of information, I have organised a team for the mission to P3X-666. Needless to say, I was inundated with people offering their services. As it stands at the moment, SG-1 SG-6 and SG-13 along with SG-8 will be jumping and you will have command of the medical team. Due to scheduled leaves and listed missions, the retrieval is pencilled in for August 20th at 0900 hours."

"Sir, everyone has waited for over three years for this and will be relieved to finally have a departure date."

"Very true Dana. Well, I need to go oversee all this traffic going in and out of the Gate. I'll check in with you later and don't eat all those chocolates in one seating."

Dana sniggered, "No Sir." George was at the doorway when Dana spoke, "Sir!"

He turned around and she tossed him several chocolates. He caught them and said, "Thanks Dana."

"Welcome, you might need them later."

He chuckled all the way to the Control Room. SG-6 and SG-9 were in the Gate Room preparing for departure and George returned to command persona before he spoke to Walter.

-o-

Sam was seated at a long bench table surrounded by Taloon citizens as well as SG team members. Cameron was sitting opposite her and having an enjoyable time. The visitors were being entertained with cultural song and dance along with a variety of animated narratives.

Daniel was mesmerised with the historical storytelling and appeared to be very relaxed after consuming several drinks.

Sam sipped her beverage slowly as she watched and listened. One could best describe the concoction as a fruity punch and being unsure of the alcohol content, she took it easy. After the party, she intended on returning to the Dana's bedside once her post-mission check-up was completed and didn't want to be inebriated.

After several more hours of merriment and copious conversations with the locals, Sam realised her drinks certainly did have quite the kick. It was fair to say, there was far and few between the sober and the intoxicated.

Just past midnight, the last of the SG members staggered back through the Gate.

The Control Room officers struggled to maintain any measure of decorum as Jack led Teal'c, Sam, Daniel and Cameron in a rousing rendition of _"Wild Thing"_. His air guitar solo left a lot to be desired, but nevertheless, his fellow members gave him an over enthusiastic ovation as they were escorted to the Infirmary by several med techs.

-o-

Dana woke and pricked up her ears. She could have sworn she heard singing coming from the front section of the Infirmary. Lying still, she concentrated. There were several people singing _"You've Lost That Loving Feeling"_ and if she wasn't mistaken, it sounded like her fellow SG-1 members and Jack. Dana giggled loudly, they were all horribly drunk and she laughed harder when she heard Doctor Warner telling them to behave or risk being restrained and spending the night in the observation rooms. The threat appeared to work as the singing ceased but was immediately replaced by giggling and chuckling.

Dana smiled in the dark, she adored Sam's giggle, especially when she was so relaxed and there was no doubt she was extremely tranquil. She chuckled when she heard Sam ask for a lollipop because she was behaving. The others soon got in on the act and were once again threatened by Warner. Had Dana not been immobilised, she would have gone to his rescue. Instead she continued to laugh as she listened to her friends make silly requests of the medical staff and generally misbehave like a bunch of naughty school kids.

After a while, Dana heard Warner tell them they were cleared to leave and he suggested they sleep their stupor off in their quarters. She was disappointed when she heard Sam reply with an _"okie dokie"_. Dana had been hoping Sam would come and spend the night by her side as she had done the previous three nights. She settled back onto her pillow and closed her eyes.

-o-

The drunken troop made their way to Level twenty five and bid each other goodnight as they separated and stumbled to their individual lodgings.

Sam opened her door and yelled out to the others, "I LOVE YOU GUYS." She fell into the room and didn't hear their replies. After picking herself up, she staggered into the bathroom, stripped off her fatigues and stepped into the shower.

Six minutes later, she was dressed in camouflage shorts and a baggy USAF tee shirt. She made her way back to the Infirmary and was met by Doctor Warner.

"You forget something Colonel?"

"Yes, I haven't … said goodnight to Brigadier Ridley," she replied while concentrating on remaining still and not swaying.

"The Brigadier is asleep."

Sam smirked, "Of course … she is."

Warner knew Sam had basically been living in Ridley's room since Tuesday, but was in the mood to pay the Colonel back a little for the ruckus she was a party to during the post-mission exams. He was also aware of the fact the two women were a couple. All the medical staff had agreed to keep it to themselves and not gossip.

"Do you think it is a good idea to disturb her so late at night?"

Sam screwed up her face, "Oh come … on doctor, I will be quiet, I promise. I'll go … straight to sleep." That was a blatant lie. She was planning of walking Dana and showing her a surprise. She almost giggled out loud just thinking about it.

"As long as you stay quiet, I guess it will be okay," replied Warner amicably.

Sam patted him on the back, "Thanks Doc." She took off down the corridor towards Dana's room. Slowly and silently, she opened the door and locked it after stepping inside the dark room.

She jumped when Dana spoke, "You don't need to sneak around; I'm awake."

Sam giggled, "Oops, sorry … honey." She approached Dana's bed.

Dana's voice was husky, "Sounds like you all had a good time."

"Oh yes …we did. Ssh, don't tell … anyone, but we all got … a little plastered."

Dana tittered at her girlfriend's words, "Baby, from what I have heard, you are all smashed rotten."

"I know … but I have a surprise for you."

Dana was very tantalised by Sam's comment, "Oh I hope I'm going to like it?"

"You will darling because I'm not wearing any underwear."

A deep seeded groan escaped from Dana.

Sam pulled back the sheet and blanket covering the patient. Dana wanted Sam desperately, but knew it was out of the question for them to make love. She was still unable to move freely without some degree of pain and still had the catheter attached, but she didn't want to stop Sam either.

"Sam, what do you have in mind?" she cautiously asked.

"I want to love you honey," replied Sam throatily.

"Oh good god," Dana replied before gulping loudly. "Listen to me sweetheart, I can't. I really want to, but I still can't move without it hurting and let's just say I am impeded in a certain area."

Sam laughed at Dana's terminology, "That's so cute honey … I didn't think about that. I … thought it would have … been removed by now."

Dana replied with regret, "No sweetie, I still can't get up out of bed."

"Oh … honey, I'm so sorry … for jumping the gun." She caressed the side of Dana's face.

"Baby, just know I really do want you and love you so much."

"I do too … my … sweet Dana. Can we have a raincheck?"

Dana tittered at the request, "You better believe we can."

Sam yawned, "I wish I could sleep … in the same bed as you, I miss … your body next to mine."

"Me too sweetie, but I'm glad you come back. Just having you here is wonderfully therapeutic."

Sam pushed the other bed over, unlocked the door and lay down.

Dana reached for Sam's hand and they chatted about the party until Sam fell asleep. A grinning Brigadier soon followed.

-o-

Dana woke when she heard the door open. She raised her eyelids slowly to see Carolyn come into the room and the doctor started to check her vitals.

"Hello Doc."

"Good morning Dana."

They both turned and looked at Sam who was lying on her back and snoring loudly.

Dana giggled, "It's the first time I have heard her make so much noise."

Carolyn smirked at the scene, "Warner actually burst out laughing during the handover when he was telling me about the drunken antics from most of the people who attended last night's celebration."

The friends laughed heartily for several moments before Carolyn finished her exam and wrote on Dana's chart. She placed her hand of Dana's left shoulder, "You up for trying to get out of bed?"

"I'll give a go Doc. I'm so tired of all this laying around business."

"Just take your time," encouraged Carolyn.

Dana gripped the overhead support handle and slowly raised herself off the mattress. She gradually positioned her body onto the edge of the bed and swung her legs over and onto the floor. Unlike the day before, she didn't experience the same amount of crippling agony, but a thin line of perspiration did form on her forehead from the exertion.

"How's the pain?" inquired Carolyn.

"Not too bad, much better than yesterday's attempt."

"Good. Let's see how you go at standing." Carolyn placed an arm around Dana's midriff in preparation.

Dana gingerly put all her weight onto her legs and stood. She grimaced briefly, "Oh bugger, I really don't recommend getting shot by a staff weapon."

"I for one will heed that advice," responded Carolyn. "Do you feel up to talking a walk?"

"I thought you'd never ask Doc."

Carolyn sniggered at the innuendo, "I'll make a deal with you."

"This sounds interesting."

"If you can make it across the room and back again, I'll remove your catheter."

"Oh music to my ears Carolyn, but let's make it a little more interesting."

"What do you have in mind?"

"If I can make it all the way to my quarters, I lose the bag and get to go home."

"I see and that's a fairly ambitious statement."

Dana laughed, "Well, do we have a deal?"

"Only if you make it under my supervision and you stay at Sam's for the rest of your recovery."

"Done," answered Dana. She picked up her catheter, "Right I'm ready to go, I have my handbag." She took small steps and made her way to the door unaided.

"So why your quarters?" inquired Caroline.

"I want to pick up some clothing so I can have a shower and get out of this gown."

"That's pretty confident talk for a woman whose ass is sticking out in the breeze."

The two doctors were already past the exam cubicles when Dana stopped and adjusted her gown and covered her rear end.

Carolyn notified a nurse where they were going, just in case of emergency or if Sam woke up looking for Dana.

As the pair entered the lift Dana asked, "So how come you are working on a Saturday, you weren't rostered on?"

"Doctor Griffiths had a wedding to attend to today, so I swapped shift with him."

"Working on the weekend sucks big time," remarked Dana as the lift came to a halt on Level twenty five. "But at least I'm your only patient."

"It's a good thing and by the way you are motoring along, it looks like I will be kicking your cute butt out soon. You are doing really well Dana."

"Thanks Doc and I didn't know you held my bum in such high regard."

Carolyn blushed as they came to a stop outside Dana's room.

Dana keyed in the security code and entered. Carolyn watched as Dana moved around stiffly while packing a duffle bag with clothing and toiletries. When she was done, Carolyn stepped forward and picked up the bag.

"Thanks Doc."

"Not a problem, do you have everything you need?"

"I think so."

The return trip was slower and Dana stopped twice to take a breather.

-o-

Sam was still asleep and snoring when the two women entered the room.

Dana looked at her girlfriend and smiled before turning to Carolyn, "So how did I do?"

"You win," she put the duffle bag down on the end of the bed. "How about you get settled back on the bed and I remove your catheter?"

Dana sat on the edge of the bed and lifted her legs, "Thank you. By the way, how long am I grounded for?"

"I want you to take at least another week before you get too excited. I'll schedule you for an x-ray Monday and check to see how your ribs are healing. We'll go from there Dana. I won't bore you with instructions on how to take it easy, you know what to do."

Lowering the bed, Dana lay on her back, "I do and I will take it nice and slow."

"Okay, let's remove your fashion accessory."

Dana tittered as Carolyn quickly sterilised her hands, donned gloves and removed the catheter. After cleaning up, she said, "Go use the scrub room shower Dana while I organise some oral pain medication for you to take home."

"Cool, I am so going to enjoy this shower."

"I'll give you a few minutes to yourself, then come in and give you a hand to dress."

-o-

Returning to the room, Dana found Sam curled up on the side and looking adorable. Dana packed her belongings, leaving the photo frame until last. She planned of returning it to her office on the way out. Dana moved to the side of Sam and gently shook her arm, "Sam, time to wake up."

Sam blinked several times before focusing on Dana, "Hey honey, I guess you being dressed means I can take you home?"

Dana smiled sweetly, "Yes it does. Carolyn has given me instructions to stay at your place until I recover. Would you like to go to your quarters and change? I'll meet you topside at your car."

"Sure honey," Sam stood up and immediately regretted it, she grasped her head. "Oh crap! It's the hangover from hell."

Dana laughed, "No baby that would be from Taloon."

"Oh my, I think I better drink some water." She reached for the jug of water on the bedside table and proceeded to drink the entire contents. "Okay, now I am ready."

"Sam, I don't think you should drive, you'll still be over the limit."

"You are right, in fact I still feel a little drunk," she giggled and proved the point.

Dana chuckled along with her, "I'll call for a taxi once I'm on the surface. I'll meet you at the Gate House."

"Okay my love and I'll take your bag."

Dana moved slowly to the door as Sam picked up the duffle bag.

They met Carolyn outside and she handed Dana her medication before saying goodbye.

-o-

As Dana slowly walked past the Gate House, she was surprised to see Jack's Ford F250 pull up alongside her.

The driver's tinted window lowered and a smiling Sara asked, "Do you need a lift home too Dana? You are looking much better since I visited yesterday."

"Hey Sara and I'm doing okay, bit slow but much better and I am waiting for Sam. You have saved us from a cab ride. Sam is still a little too full of alcohol to drive."

Sara laughed heartily, "That's the reason I'm here. It seems our loved ones over indulged last night and are all still drunk. I'm here to pick up Jack and Teal'c." She got out of the truck and opened the passenger door for Dana. Helping Dana up onto the running board, she closed the door once Dana settled.

"There's Sam," pointed out Dana. "They put on quite the floor show in the Infirmary last night."

"Let me guess, they were singing?" said Sara as she watched Sam walk along the road towards them.

"You got it," replied Dana. She was watching Sam too and admiring the tall blonde.

Sara roared, "They are woeful, but don't tell them I said that."

Dana tittered and smiled at her friend, "It's our secret."

Sam stuck her head through Sara's window and kissed her, "Hey good looking, you playing taxi?"

"Yes I am. I'm doing the drunk pick up."

Sam chuckled, "Well, I better jump in because I'm still intoxicated." Placing Dana's bag in the back, she opened the rear cab door and slid in behind Dana's seat.

Sara looked at Dana and laughed, "Here come the other two. So Sam, what did you guys drink last night?"

"Oh a lovely tropical fruit punch," she giggled. "And oh boy, did it have some punch."

Within fifteen minutes, Dana and Sam had been dropped off at Sam's house. Sam helped Dana up the front stairs and opened the door. "Honey, where do you want to settle down and relax?" she asked.

"The couch would be good Sam. I'd really like to sit up for a while."

"Done my love, by the way, I'm so glad you are home."

Dana's heart filled with emotion, she liked the way Sam referred to her house as being home.

"Me too," Dana replied as she slowly walked inside the house she had become so familiar with and grown to love while spending time there with Sam.

Behind her, Sam closed the door, "Honey, go through to the living room. I'll be there is a second I just want to grab a bottle of water. You need anything?"

"I just need you."

"Then you shall have me my love," Sam's eyes misted over.

Dana giggled softly, "You are so darn cute Sam." She made her way to the couch. Placing a couple of cushions against the armrest, she slowly lowered herself then lifted her lower extremities.

Sam went into the kitchen, drank half a bottle of water then returned to Dana. She stood beside her girlfriend and trailed her fingers through the tousled dark brown hair, "You comfortable darling?"

"I will be, can you please take off my boots for me baby?"

Sam moved down to the end of the couch and leaned over Dana's legs. She slid off the unlaced footwear and placed them out of the way at the foot of the couch. "Anything else you need?"

In reply, Dana reached down and unbuckled her belt, "Sam, don't read too much into this, but can you slide off my trousers please?"

Sam was still under the influence and chuckled loudly, "I can do that honey, but I can't guarantee I will stop at your trousers."

Dana wanted Sam badly but knew it was still out of the question and she was beyond frustrated, "Sam, I can't baby. I can't overdo it and I still bloody hurt if I move suddenly."

"I'm sorry, but it's been five days since we have made love and it sucks." Sam pouted and Dana found it was not helping the cause.

"My mind is willing baby, but my body isn't up to it yet."

Sam looked down and smiled, "It is okay Dana; I can wait until you feel better."

Dana reached out, "Thank you my beautiful woman."

Sam unbuttoned Dana's fatigues and slowly slid them down Dana's slender hips and muscular legs. She was so tempted to kiss the exposed flesh, but knew she wouldn't be able to stop at just that. Folding the trousers neatly, she draped them over the back of the nearest armchair. "Honey, I'll just take your bag upstairs."

"Before you do, I need to grab something out of it."

Sam went to the kitchen and retrieved Dana's duffle bag. She returned to the living room and Dana pulled out a small brown paper bag, "Thank you sweetie."

"Welcome," Sam said before she went up the stairs. When she arrived back, Dana's eyes were closed and there was a thin film of sweat on her face. Sam was immediately concerned, "Dana, are you in pain?"

"Yes, could you please get me a couple of pain killers from the right side pocket of my trousers?"

After taking two tablets dry, Dana waited patiently for relief, "I think I may have overdone it a little."

Sam raced to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Thank you," said Dana as she accepted the drink moments later.

The house phone rang and Sam picked up the handset off the kitchen counter and looked at the caller identification.

"Hey Cass," she answered.

_"Hello Sam, just calling to say hello and ask how Dana is doing?'_

"I just brought her home Kiddo. She's doing better, but is still in a fair amount of pain. You want to talk to her?"

_"Yes please."_

Sam entered the living room and handed the receiver over, "It's Cass, honey."

Dana placed the phone to her ear, "Hi Cassie."

_"Hello Dana,"_ her voice caught in her throat for a second, _"I'm glad to hear you are feeling a little better and thank you for protecting my mom."_

"Thanks and you know it's the promise I made to her and to you."

Cassie checked her emotions, _"You in much pain?"_

"A bit, but it's manageable. How are you and Reese doing?"

_"Oh we are just moving along wonderfully."_

"Good to hear and I'll see you on Monday. I'll hand you back to your mother."

_"Okay, see you in a couple of days and I really am so relieved to know you are all right."_

"I am too, see you."

Sam took the phone from Dana, "So what time are you getting in on Monday?" She sat down on the armrest of the couch.

_"Nine in the morning, but Reese's parents are picking us up and I'll be staying overnight with them. I'll catch the bus down after breakfast on Tuesday."_

"Give me a call at work and I'll come pick you up from the bus depot."

_"It's okay Sam; I'll just grab a cab. Will Dana be at the house?"_

"Yes, she is staying until she recovers fully."

_"Excellent. Gotta go mom, I'll see you Tuesday. Love you."_

"Love you too Cass." After hanging up the phone, Sam asked, "You hungry?"

Dana took hold of Sam's hand, "I'd love some of your pancakes baby."

Sam leaned over and kissed Dana's hand, "Then pancakes you shall have."

"Yummy, but before you go slave over a hot stove, tell me more about last night."

"Well, besides the fact that we all got dreadfully drunk, it was a good night, at least what I can remember of it. I thought I was doing all right with the punch, it kind of snuck up on me."

Dana laughed gently, "You were very adorable when you turned up in my room."

"I don't remember much about it. Now, how about I feed my favourite woman?"

"All right, I'll tell you all about how cute you were last night after you cook."

"Deal," replied Sam as she went into the kitchen.

Dana's cell rang moments later, but it was in the pocket of her trousers and she couldn't reach it.

Sam heard the ringtone and raced into the living room and retrieved the phone. She handed it to Dana, having recognised the tone as Trish's.

"Thanks baby," said Dana. She opened her phone and answered, "Hello Captain."

_"Hi Dana, how are you doing?"_

Dana reached out and slowly pulled Sam onto the armrest, "I am okay Trish. How are you going?" She placed her hand on Sam's hips and soothingly caressed.

Sam put her hand over Dana's and enjoyed the contact.

_"Good. It's been peaceful here, so no concerns."_

Dana slid her hand downwards and under Sam's buttock. She cupped the taut mound and lightly squeezed.

Sam stood and slapped Dana's hand away before returning to the kitchen - she laughed all the way.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetheart."

_"How's Sam?"_

"She's excellent and as beautiful as ever."

Trish giggled, _"Sounds like you are smitten honey?"_

"I am fully gone and very much in love."

_"I'm happy to hear that."_

"Speaking of happy; how's Bronwyn?"

_"Actually, she's in a little bit of shock at the moment."_

"Why's that?"

_"I just got off the phone with her and I asked her to marry me and she said yes."_

"Oh Trish, that's wonderful news. Well done and congratulations sweetie."

_"Thanks Dana. I'll let you know when the big day is and I expect you and Sam to attend."_

"I wouldn't miss it Trish. I'm really pleased for you."

_"I am too. Well, I'm about to lose my satellite time. Take care Dana, love you."_

"Love you too and be safe." Dana closed her phone. She was genuinely delighted for her ex-girlfriend. Had Trish not been in Iraq, Dana would have told her about her present condition. The fact her off-world mission was classified, also come into the equation. She smelt the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen and her stomach rumbled. She yelled out to Sam, "HOW LONG BEFORE YOU FEED ME WOMAN?"

In response, Sam appeared carrying a plate stacked with four pancakes covered in maple syrup. "Is that soon enough for you princess?" joked Sam as she handed over the plate.

"Yes and did you just call me princess?"

"I did and you are in no shape to do anything about it," quipped Sam. "Are you right to handle eating or do you need my help?"

"I should be fine sweetheart." She took a mouthful, "Yummy baby. I love your pancakes with Canadian syrup."

"I'm so glad you approve."

"By the way, I love the fact that you were born in Vancouver and spent your first ten years there while your father was on secondment. It is so cute when you say out or about and when you giggle that adorable little chipmunk laugh of yours; it is so wonderful to hear."

"You must be feeling better because you are as cheeky as normal." Sam laughed and returned to the kitchen while Dana savoured every morsel of pancakes.

Sam joined her moments later and sat down in the armchair to her right.

"Thank you Sam, these are delicious."

"Welcome honey."

"Bugger, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"What date is the softball tournament on?"

"It's the Memorial Day weekend, the twenty sixth." She swallowed a piece of pancake before adding, "Oh, you may not be fit in time."

"Shit! I have two weeks to recover and am scheduled for an x-ray on Monday. Hopefully, my ribs will have healed by then."

"I hope so because I have been looking forward to watching you play. How's Trish by the way?"

"Good and she is getting married."

"Wow! There must be something in the air."

"There must be. Sweetheart, when we finish eating, can you help me upstairs to bed?"

"Are you feeling tired honey?"

"Yes and I'd like it very much if you would lie down with me. I have missed having you beside me Sam."

"I have missed our quiet moments too and a nap would be good for both of us. By the way, Cass will be here on Tuesday, not Monday, and is catching the bus down."

"Okay sweetheart." Dana finished the last mouthful of pancake.

Sam stood and took both the plates off to the kitchen. When she came back into the living room, Dana was standing and holding the brown paper bag. Sam was curious about its contents but decided to be patient. "You okay honey?" she inquired.

"Yup, I'm just a little slow sweetheart." Dana took off for the stairs and Sam followed closely behind.

It took a minute for Dana to master the steps and Sam moved past her once they entered the bedroom.

Going to the bed, Sam pulled back the covers and rearranged the pillows.

"Sam, can you please help me take a shower? The hot water loosens up my muscles and the pain is more tolerable."

"Sure honey, I'll go start the water."

After turning on the faucets, she quickly undressed and waited for Dana.

"Shit, I hate being useless," bemoaned Dana as she stepped into the bathroom.

"You are far from useless my love. Now, stand still while I take off your clothes."

"Thank you. The shirt's the hardest part. It brought me to tears when I dressed this morning."

Sam lifted off the tee shirt gently and Dana didn't complain of pain. That was a good sign.

"Holy crap!" Sam exclaimed loudly as she looked at Dana's blackened chest and belly. "Ouch darling, your bruising is a lot darker now."

"I know and it's not a pretty sight."

Sam crouched down and slipped off Dana's socks and briefs.

"Thanks baby."

"You get in first honey," directed Sam before standing behind Dana and reaching for the shower gel and sponge. Slowly, she washed Dana's back. "Turn around my love."

Dana sluggishly revolved and faced Sam.

"Now tell me if it hurts."

"I will, don't worry."

Sam gently washed over Dana's right breast. A muffled groan escaped from Dana and Sam stopped. "You all right?" she asked with concern.

Dana reached out and lightly caressed Sam's face, "Uh huh, just a little tender baby, keep going."

"All right."

The underside of Dana's breast was a deep shade of purple and Sam held her breath as the sponge passed over the blackened abdomen. As she moved cautiously downwards, Dana altered her stance and spread her legs. Sam was very gentle with her ministrations before concentrating on shampooing Dana's hair.

Once Dana had rinsed off, she painstakingly stepped out of the stall and Sam quickly washed herself before turning off the water. When Dana was dry, Sam reached for a fresh towel for herself.

Dana stood in front of the mirror to inspect her massive bruising. She took in the injured pectorals on both sides of her chest and the black and yellow discolouration of her abdominal region.

Sam finished with her towel and dropped it into the dirty clothes hamper. She watched Dana for a second before moving behind her and placing a gentle hand on her left hip. "I love you," she said huskily.

Dana smiled and placed her hand over Sam's, "I love you too, now help me into bed so we can cuddle."

"That sounds wonderful."

Sam entered her bedroom with Dana slightly in front of her, "Honey, do you want to lie flat or propped up?"

Dana sat on the edge of the mattress and answered, "Flat please sweetheart."

Sam helped Dana recline and covered her with the sheet. She walked around the bed and carefully lay down on her side, facing Dana. "Comfortable?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'd really feel a lot better if our bodies were touching."

"That can be arranged my love." With that said, Sam inched closer until her lanky frame was up against Dana's side.

Dana moaned softly, "That's so much better, thank you sweetheart."

"Close your eyes darling, pleasant dreams."

"You too ... God I have missed your body Sam."

"I missed yours too, now go to sleep."

"Yes Doctor Carter."

Dana was asleep within minutes while Sam took her time to watch over her lover before closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful slumber.

-o-

Sam was pulled out of her dream when she heard Dana's voice calling her name. She quickly opened her eyes and looked at Dana, "Are you okay?"

"Sorry to wake you, but can you help me to the toilet please?"

"Of course I can do that for you." She got out of bed and briefly glanced at the clock, she was surprised to see it was ten past five. They had been asleep for over six hours.

After helping Dana in the bathroom, Sam asked, "Do you want to go back to bed or do you want me to make you something to eat and spend some time downstairs?"

"I'm not hungry, but I would like to sit up for a while."

"Okay, I'll grab you something to wear and we'll go downstairs."

"How about we forget about the clothes, I'm enjoying being naked with you."

Sam giggled, "Works for me honey."

Dana smiled, "Me too, but before we go downstairs can you hand me the paper bag on the bedside table please."

Sam picked up the bag and handed it to Dana, "So what is in there?" She was eager to find out what was contained inside.

"It's something I was going to give you in a much more quixotic setting." She opened the bag and withdrew a brightly wrapped package. Handing it to Sam, she said, "Happy fifth week anniversary sweetheart."

Sam grinned and started to unwrap the gift, "Thank you and you are so romantic my sweet warrior."

"Well, you bring it out in me."

Sam gasped when she opened the velvet box and found a pair 1.00 carat diamond studded earrings, "Oh honey, they are spectacular. Thank you."

Dana's smile beamed across her face, "I'm glad you like them."

Sam disposed of the paper in the bathroom and returned wearing the earrings, "I don't have anything for you; you kind of caught me off guard."

"That was the general idea and they look beautiful on you my love."

Sam carefully leaned in and kissed Dana tenderly.

Dana moaned, "Oh lord, I have missed your kisses Sam."

"I've missed kissing you, but doctor's orders are you have to take it easy and that means no physical exertions."

"I know and it's as frustrating as all shit."

Sam rolled her eyes and grimaced, "I can relate to that honey, but let's make the best of a bad situation."

"All right, by the way you look extremely good naked."

"Oh stop that, you're not helpful at all. When you are recovered, I'm going to make you pay for all this teasing and show my gratitude for the earrings."

"Sweetheart, that comment has given me incentive to get better quicker."

Sam tittered, "Good because it's been a long five days without being able to touch you."

"I know sweetheart, but we have a few more days to wait out yet." Dana took Sam by the hand, "You know you can always take care of the problem yourself?"

"What the hell do you think I have been doing?"

"Oh, I'll just shut up now." She slowly made for the door. "I got nothing."

"Good idea honey and are you okay to make it down the stairs on your own?"

"Yes Sam, I'll just take it slow."

"All right, I'll be down in a minute."

Dana turned around slowly and taunted her lover, "Sweetie, are you going to be taking care of a problem, because if you are, can I watch?"

Sam roared with laughter, "No you goof, I'm just grabbing the dirty laundry basket."

Dana's reply was a quiet murmur, "Oh okay then."

"You almost sound disappointed Dana."

"No baby, I'm sorry. I'm just in need of some pain relief."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" chastised Sam.

"Baby, it just hit me."

"Stay where you are, I'll go get your tablets and some water."

Sam ran downstairs and Dana was still in the same position when she returned.

After swallowing the pills, she handed Sam the empty glass. "Thanks, now it's time to tackle the bloody stairs again."

-o-

Fifteen minutes later, Dana was propped up on the couch watching an episode of NCIS and Sam was in the laundry room.

Two minutes on, Sam entered the living room and approached the couch. She smiled when she saw Dana was asleep. Leaning over, she kissed her tenderly on the top of the head, turned off the television and went upstairs.

Donning underwear, a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, she put fresh linen of the bed and cleaned the bathroom. She then went into Cassie's room, vacuumed then tidied up the spare bedroom. Making her way downstairs, she went into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. When she finished eating, Sam went into the study and picked up the laptop on the desk.

Settling on the floor in front of Dana, she placed the computer on the coffee table and logged on, connecting to her computer on base. She quickly opened a file and set about finishing her latest research report.

Several hours later, Dana opened her eyes and was delighted to see Sam sitting on the floor. Reaching out, she touched Sam's hair and lightly twirled the short blonde strands around her fingers.

In response, Sam pushed her head back onto Dana's fingers, "Hello honey, how are you feeling?"

"Good. What time is it baby?" She ran her fingers along Sam's neck.

"It's a little past eight."

"Cheers Sam."

"Are you up to eating something?" inquired Sam as she shut down her computer.

"No, but I would like a drink of juice please."

Sam got up off the floor, kissed Dana on the forehead and went to the kitchen. She returned with a glass of apple juice and a bottle of water for herself.

"Thanks Sam."

Sam picked up her computer and returned it to the study.

"What were you working on?" asked Dana when Sam sat down in the armchair.

"A research report on the Goa'uld technology I figured out several weeks ago."

"Cool. You will have to teach me all about it one day."

"I will. Do you want to watch television?"

"Not unless you want to sweetheart?"

"Not really, I would rather talk to you."

"That would be nice. What would you like to talk about?"

"You."

"That might be a short conversation sweetheart."

Sam giggled, "I don't think so my love."

"How about I slide down this couch and you snuggle in behind me?"

Screwing her face up, Sam answered, "That may not be comfortable for you."

Dana shook her head, "Let's find out shall we, I need to have you closer."

"Oh darling, you say the sweetest things." Sam stood, "Okay, we will give it a go, but first sign of pain and we stop."

"Deal and I see you got dressed."

"Yeah, I did some housework while you slept."

Dana gradually inched along the lounge and Sam eased in behind her. Ever so slowly, Dana reclined onto Sam's chest and sighed loudly, "Oh this is more like it. Thank you so much sweetheart."

Sam placed her hands on Dana's bare shoulders, "Yes it is. Now, let's talk about you."

"Okay, how about you ask me a question," suggested Dana, settling into the comfort of her lover's frame.

Sam gently caressed Dana's shoulders as she thought for a brief moment, "All right, tell me something that I won't find in your files."

"Good idea baby," she lowered her hands onto Sam's thighs and made little circles upon the soft skin. "I've got something; I kissed my first girl when I was thirteen."

Sam tittered, "Very good. What was her name and where did it occur?"

"Anne Pullman. She was on my softball team and it was at her birthday party. She followed me into the bathroom and snuck inside as I was closing the door. She pushed me up against the door and kissed me. I nearly wet myself with pure excitement. I was ecstatic of course until I found out she'd kissed three other girls that day."

Sam chuckled for a moment, "That's a shame."

"It was quite the blow to my youthful ego," Dana replied cheekily. "Last I heard she had a husband and four kids."

Sam laughed harder, "Oh my love, that's too funny."

Dana giggled then inquired, "So what else would you like to know?"

"Have you ever dated a guy?"

"Yes several when I was in high school, but no fireworks for me. I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about when I was younger and it did nothing for me. I had no interest at all."

"Well, I know what you are talking about there."

"Now, before you ask, no I have never been intimate with a guy and I've never wanted to."

"Good to know and yes that was my next question. Okay, how old were you when you first knew you were gay?"

"I had my first crush on the girl next door when I was about five, but it wasn't until I was in my teens that I knew I was a lesbian. Up until then I didn't know there was a word for how I felt. It was very liberating to learn I wasn't suffering some mental disorder."

"Good memory honey. So how old were you when you first had sex?"

"Ahh that momentous occasion was with the lovely Lucy Luton. She was the older sister of one of my best friends. Lucy was openly gay and asked me to the movies when I was having a sleep over with her sister, Nadine."

"Oh, this sounds interesting, please go on."

"Anyhoo, I don't remember the name of the movie, I kind of lost myself. We were sitting in the back row of the theatre and when the lights went out, Lucy put her arm around me and I went into a trance. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. Halfway through the movie, Lucy asked if I wanted to go somewhere more private. She was seventeen and I was fifteen. She had her driver's licence so we went for a drive. The next minute, she pulls up on an old dirt road, leans over and starts kissing me. We made out for hours then she dropped me home."

"That's sweet," said Sam, fully immersed in the story.

"It was. We dated for about a month before she took me away for a weekend and we stayed in this fancy motel. We made love on the second day and after the flood gates had opened, we were at it every chance we got."

Sam laughed heartily, "So not much has changed then?"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm more physical with you then I have ever been with anyone else."

Sam smirked, happy with the knowledge, "That's good to know, so how long did it last with Lucy?"

"A little over twelve months; she joined the Police Service and we lost contact after she started seeing a fellow officer."

"That's such a nice story honey. So how many lovers have you had?"

"Oh Sam, you don't really want to know that?"

Sam kissed Dana on the back of the neck, "Yes, I do. I want to know everything about you." She pecked Dana's neck again.

Dana whimpered, "Sam baby, I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure honey, are you right to get up?"

"Yes sweetie. Can we go upstairs and maybe you could join me in a bath and we can continue the questions?"

"That's a wonderful suggestion hon."

-o-

Dana was reclined against Sam's chest and thoroughly enjoying the relaxing salts and warmth of the bath, "This is so nice sweetheart."

Sam gently ran the sponge over Dana's broad shoulders, "Hmm, I agree. Now answer my last question please."

"Right, after Lucy there was Christine from high school. She was absolutely hopeless in the sack and that lasted two weeks after our disastrous first time. Kelly followed when I was waiting for a reply on my application to the RAAF. Once I was accepted, that was the end for us. You know about Susan at the Academy and that lasted just over two years until distance claimed us.

"So you've had four lovers in Australia?"

"That's correct and two after I left Australia."

"That would be Trisha and Erin."

"That's right."

"So you didn't have a girlfriend in the States until you met Trisha."

"You got it baby."

"Wow, how come?"

"I guess the right woman never came along and I was always too busy to find the time to commit to a relationship. I dated plenty of women, but never got past the first or second date."

"That's a lot of lean years in between," noted Sam.

"You could say that, but it was by choice. I never could do the one night stand thing nor could I sleep with someone on a first date. There were plenty of offers, but it just wasn't me."

Sam giggled and planted a kiss on the top of Dana's shoulder, "So how do you explain what happened between with us?"

"Oh sweetie, you just blew me away and all good reason and common sense went out the window."

Sam smiled broadly, "Thanks for the compliment. So how many times have you been in love?"

"I have loved all my ex's Sam, but I was only ever in love once and that was with Trish."

"Really?" asked Sam somewhat surprised by Dana's declaration.

"Yes, that's why it took so long for me to get over her."

"You know, I think it is great that the two of you are still friends."

"I do too, in fact she is my best friend," responded Dana. "Are you ready to get out of the tub?"

"I am. My skin is starting to wrinkle. I'll get out first and give you a hand honey."

"You've got yourself a deal."

-o-

"You ready for bed?" asked Sam as she finished drying Dana.

"I am, but I'm not tired yet. Can we snuggle?"

"Oh I am glad you asked, because I'm really enjoying our conversation."

"I am also and tomorrow, it will be your turn to tell me everything."

"That sounds fair enough honey."

Sam helped Dana to settle into bed before climbing in under the covers. She pressed her naked body in close to Dana's and got comfortable.

Dana reached over and rested her hand on Sam's head as Sam placed a hand on her left hip. "Next question," she said cheerfully.

"How did you and Trish meet?"

"Trish had been at the Pentagon for about a year before I was transferred there. She was attached to the Communications Division and one day after a volatile time dealing with a particularly nasty investigation into several suspected traitors, I headed to the nearest bar that was frequented by military personnel. I was sitting at the counter enjoying a quiet beer or six when Trish walked in with several colleagues. She approached the bench to order drinks and I got caught giving her the once over. She smiled at me and after most of her work mates had left, she came over and introduced herself. I bought her a drink and she left me her number and asked me to call. I phoned a week later and invited her out to dinner. We dated for several months and the rest is history."

"Thank you for sharing honey."

"Welcome sweetheart."

"Did your parents know you were gay?"

"Yes. I came out to them when I was twelve."

"Holy Hannah, how did they take the news?"

"Calmly; they had already suspected I was a lesbian and took the news well. I was the quintessential tomboy, so no real surprise there for anyone."

Sam giggled, remembering the photo of Dana in a soldier's outfit when she was a child, "I'm really enjoying finding out about all the little stuff Dana."

"I'm glad you are." Dana yawned behind her left hand, "Excuse me sweetheart."

"Close your eyes my love and go to sleep," encouraged Sam lovingly.

"Sam," Dana whispered.

"Yes honey?"

"I love you so much and have had a great day, sweet dreams."

"I love you too and I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I'm so pleased to know that darling."

-o-


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please take the time to review!

* * *

Chapter 19

It was pitch black in the bedroom, when Dana woke. She needed to use the toilet desperately, but didn't want to wake Sam and ask for help. Slowly, she sat up and was happy to find her chest muscles didn't hurt as much. She smiled in the dark and eased off the mattress. Dana was able to walk to the bathroom without feeling much discomfort. Sliding back into bed a few minutes later, she was startled when Sam reached out with her left arm.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes baby, go back to sleep."

"Love you so much Dana," murmured Sam in a half unconscious state.

Dana was overcome with emotion and blurted out, "Oh god Sam, I love you more that I could ever say."

"Hmm," mumbled Sam.

Dana placed her left hand on Sam's chest and sighed heavily. Sam moaned in her sleep and Dana felt an instant surge of wetness between the lips of her labia. "Bloody hell," she whispered as she valiantly dismissed her arousal and eventually returned to slumber.

-o-

After checking the clock and finding it was seven minutes past seven, Dana got out of bed and took a shower. She was moving more freely without pain to her upper torso or abdomen and grinned happily as she washed herself.

Dana hummed after she completed her shower without any soreness or twinge of pain for the first time. Making her way to her duffle bag, she slipped on a pair of briefs, three quarters length beige shorts and a white tank top. After six days of inactivity, Dana was itching to engage in some physical exercise, but was well aware it was not an option. Although without discomfort, Dana knew she would end up back in the Infirmary if she overdid it. She looked over at Sam curled up in bed and lay back down beside her.

After watching Sam for several minutes, her vulva was saturated and her desire for her blonde girlfriend was bordering on excruciating. Lying there, she seriously considered going into the bathroom to masturbate and quell the throbbing in her loins, but decided on another course of action instead.

Sitting up gingerly, she pulled off her shirt and slipped out of her shorts and briefs, both were slightly drenched. She lay back down on her side and draped her arm over Sam's right hip. Slowly, she caressed Sam's sparsely freckled skin and pressed up against her back and legs.

Sam stirred, but didn't wake.

Dana lifted her right leg and placed it over Sam's upper leg. Inching in closer, she pushed her wetness onto Sam's right buttock and moaned softly as her hard clitoris and slick labia touched warm skin. Pressing in further, Dana searched for release, hoping that Sam would wake and join her.

Sam moaned and to Dana's delight, spoke, "A very good morning to you my love. I gather you are feeling much better."

Dana was panting heavily, "Yes … oh … god I've missed you so much."

Sam's centre was instantly moistened by the words, "Honey, don't stop what you are doing." She moaned again when she felt Dana's erect nipples digging into her back.

"Okay." She reached around and slid two fingers into Sam's wetness, "Sam, I love you."

In reply, Sam growled loudly, "I love you too. Holy Hannah, I've missed your touch darling."

"Uh huh … I … missed … touching … oh my god … I am so … close." Her fingers pressed against Sam's engorged clitoris.

"Hmm, you feel wonderful. Come for me Dana."

"Please, not yet." As she thrust against Sam, she stroked her fingers in time against Sam's raised clitoris.

A few short minutes later Sam clenched her legs as the orgasm washed over her.

Dana held off and continued to rub her lover. She nuzzled into Sam's neck and encouraged her, "Come for me again Sam."

"Yes … honey," replied Sam as her second climax started to build.

"That's it baby," whispered Dana. Her liquid covered digits splayed over Sam's clitoris as she continued to grind into her lover's buttock. Refusing to topple over the edge of her own climax, Dana staved off her release.

Minutes later, Sam was ready to erupt again, "Oh … god … oh … Dana." She pushed herself into Dana's hand and came quickly, covering her lover's hand with more of her secretions.

Dana didn't stop. After repositioning herself, she slid her fingers down along Sam's velvet space and slowly rimed the opening. Sam's body was still shaking from her orgasm as Dana plunged two fingers inside her channel.

"HOLY GOD DANA!" she cried out. "Oh … my love."

Dana quickly located the smooth inner nub and caressed it gently.

Sam's vaginal muscles contracted around Dana's fingers and she whimpered, "Honey … oh Dana … oh boy."

Increasing the tempo of her thrusts, Dana felt Sam's inner muscles expand and contract over and over until her body tensed and she climaxed hard, gripping around Dana's fingers. Dana moaned as she felt the flood of warm ejaculate rush over her palm. She slowly withdrew her fingers, amazed by the amount of fluid on them.

Sam was trembling with the aftershocks and Dana was still pushing onto her taut buttock.

Dana grunted into Sam's ear, "Baby, please touch me."

Sam rolled over, careful not to press into Dana's chest and ploughed two fingers into Dana's drenched folds.

Dana screamed out in ecstasy, "OH GOOD GOD SAM … BABY."

Sam slid her fingers back and forth along the hard bundle of nerves and Dana finally let go. Sam's hand was covered in Dana's warm gush of fluid and Dana collapsed onto the back, gulping for air.

Sam rose up onto her elbow and looked at her lover, "Are you okay?"

Dana smiled radiantly, "Oh … yes … I am now, thank you darling."

"Too say you were brilliant, would be an understatement." Sam giggled softly and smiled at her partner.

Dana regained her breath, "Thank you, but you had a lot to do with it."

Sam jumped out of bed, "Excuse me while I have a quick shower and brush my teeth. Don't move Dana, I haven't finished with you yet."

Dana saluted, "Yes ma'am."

-o-

Two hours later, Sam was finally done with Dana and vice versa. Dana was comfortably stretched out on her back and Sam was nestled across her hips. Sam was lazily running her fingers through the thin moist strip of trimmed pubic hair.

"I have to say, that has to be the best start to a day I have had in a long time."

Dana tittered, "As a doctor, I highly recommend it for everyone."

"Oh honey, it was extremely refreshing."

Dana entangled her fingers in Sam's short blonde strands, "Baby, are you enjoying yourself down there?"

"Yes I am and I adore your little strip."

Dana giggled, "I'm so glad you approve and I am rather fond of yours as you know."

Sam inhaled deeply, "Mmm, I also adore your scent."

"And I have a strong affection for yours," retorted Dana after tittering loudly.

Sam moved off Dana's hips and repositioned herself between strong thighs.

Dana smirked, "You planning on doing a medical examination Doctor?"

"You could say that. I just wanted to take a closer look and store it in my memory."

"Oh, in that case, don't let me interrupt."

"Oh god, I love looking at your pussy."

Dana burst out laughing and tried to avoid rolling off the bed.

"What are you laughing at?" inquired Sam as she dragged Dana back into position.

"I never thought I would ever hear you say the word pussy."

Sam chuckled, "Well, what do you expect me to call it then and what do you call it?"

"I say vagina if I am talking about it, but I don't really use a word that often. I have used the word cookie on occasion."

Sam giggled, "That is so cute darling."

Dana shrugged her shoulders and crinkled her nose, "I've only used the word pussy a couple of times."

Sam was surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, I guess it's never really come up in conversation that often for me."

"So you've never talked dirty to a lover before?"

Dana guffawed, "Yes I have and that would be the only time when I have used the word."

Sam slowly traced her finger along Dana's still swollen outer labia.

Dana moaned quietly in response.

"Oh I see."

"So I gather that besides you being a potty mouth sometimes, you talk dirty too," teased Dana.

"I have been known to, but I have been on the receiving end of it more often."

"Well, I look forward to you talking dirty to me someday. Now, it's my turn to ask you questions."

"I look forward to that, so fire away my love," responded Sam as she continued to inspect Dana.

"How many lovers have you had?"

"Uhm, not including you, that would be four."

"So who were they and when?"

"First one was Gina Walker in high school when I was sixteen, she was the same age and it lasted two years. Then there was Robyn Fisher in college and that lasted under three years. I met Faith Richards when I first joined the service, that was a six month affair and of course, Janet was my last."

"And your best don't forget," said Dana sincerely and without a trace of jealousy.

"That she was," commented Sam, touched by her girlfriend's comment. "But you are just as good."

Dana was chuffed with the comparison, "Now, weren't you engaged to two men?"

"Yeah, but there was no sex involved, both times I was going through my scared of being found out by the military or confused phase. Most men that have taken an interest in me have ended up dead."

"Shit!" exclaimed Dana. "That may have been an omen love."

"I got engaged to Jonas after a nasty break up with Faith and Pete was thrown at me by my brother Mark, after Janet passed away."

"Bloody hell!" it was the only thing Dana could think of the say.

Sam was glad to have that bit of information out in the open, "So what else do you want to know about?"

"Tell me about the naquadah."

"Years ago during a mission to a world called Nassya, there was a Goa'uld raid and I gave mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to a local in an effort to save him. Unbeknown to me, he was host to a Tok'ra symbiote and it transferred into me. She was called Jolinar of Malkshur and they were, at the time, fleeing from a Goa'uld hunter and killer called an Ashrak. The Ashrak followed us back to Earth to capture Jolinar. As per usual, there was fighting involved, my life was at risk and Jolinar gave up her life and died inside me to save me. The symbiote was eventually absorbed into my body."

"Wow!" Dana was utterly dumbfounded. "Jack said that you can sense the presence of Goa'uld, is that another side effect?"

"Yes, it comes in handy. Cassie can sense them too." Sam gently blew her breath against Dana's vulva. "Next question please."

Dana had trouble concentrating, she was far too interested in what Sam was doing, "Uh huh, I got nothing."

"Yes, you do honey, you got me." Sam lowered her mouth onto Dana and slowly suckled.

"Oh god Sam," was all Dana could say before she lost all functional thought.

-o-

It was ten minutes past twelve when Dana and Sam finally walked out of the bedroom. The couple had showered and chosen to forego clothing again.

Sam was bent over leaning into the fridge looking for something to eat and Dana was sitting at the counter admiring the magnificent view.

"You are so beautiful Sam."

"Thank you my love. I'm not having much luck in finding anything edible."

"How about we get dressed, take a cab to base, pick up your car and go to the markets to buy some supplies?"

"Sounds good, but are you sure you are up to it?" queried Sam, closing the door on the fridge.

"Sam, I have just spent six incredible hours making love with you, do you think I am up to it?"

Sam smiled brilliantly, "Holy Hannah, indeed you are."

-o-

After partaking in a late lunch, the couple settled on the couch with Dana laying her head on Sam's lap.

"Tell me something else I don't know about you," asked Sam.

"You were the first lover to penetrate me."

"Oh boy ... wow ... really?" Sam was chuffed with the news.

"True."

"Oh Dana, I am lost for words … but I didn't … I mean I didn't feel … I," she really was stuck for the right words.

Dana took pity on her, "Baby, I think you are trying to tell me you didn't detect a hymen and the reason for that is I lost it during a rather heated game of hockey when I was in high school. I end up with a hockey stick smashed into my vagina."

Sam grimaced, "Ouch and yes that's what I was trying to say."

Dana moved right along, "Anyhoo, you are the first person I have ever wanted inside me."

Sam blushed and coyly responded, "Thank you."

"Welcome and I guess you must be doing something right," teased Dana.

Sam smirked a little, "Phew, I guess so. Okay, tell me something else."

"I will occasionally smoke cigars when I am drunk. That is how you can tell I am really, really inebriated."

"Funny, so will Jack and Teal'c. Janet tried it once and nearly coughed up a lung."

"The poor woman."

"She was so sick afterwards."

"I haven't done it since I was at the Pentagon. It was my birthday and I was paralytic."

"I must remember to keep you away from cigars."

"Thanks sweetheart, but you know some women find it sexy."

"True, just before Jan started to cough, it was working for me."

Dana tittered, "Yeah, Trish found it rather erotic too. I must remember that you like it too."

Sam looked at Dana and giggled, "Do you still miss her?"

"Who baby?"

"Trish."

"No, not in the sense of a lover, but I do miss her as a friend to have around when I need to talk to somebody."

"No regrets then?"

"Hell no Sam, she is happy with Bronwyn and I am joyful for them."

"That's good, because I am extremely content with you."

This brought a wry smile to Dana's face before she replied, "Oh Sam, happy doesn't even begin to describe how you make me feel."

Sam gave Dana a brilliant smile in return, "We are very good together honey."

Dana reached up and touched the side of Sam's face, "Indeed we are my Sam."

"What time is your x-ray tomorrow?" Sam asked as she tilted her face into Dana's warm hand and closed her eyes.

"Zero nine hundred hours baby."

Sam turned her head and kissed Dana's palm, "You want to drive in with me?"

"Yes please, I can hang around the Control Room and wait for you to finish. I might learn a thing or two."

"Good plan and if you get tired you can go rest in your quarters."

Dana moved her hand onto Sam's arm and sighed, "Sounds fair to me."

"SG-1 has a mission on Tuesday. We depart at zero eight hundred hours."

"I do believe I will be sitting that one out sweetheart," replied Dana regrettably.

"Ya think," joked Sam. "At least Cassie will be here to keep you company."

"I know, but I won't get to be with you and keep my eye on you."

"Honey, I was meaning to ask, how did you know there was a Goa'uld inside waiting next to the transporter rings before Teal'c or I could sense him?"

"As we came around the corner, I heard his staff weapon fire up."

"You really do have good ears my love."

"And you have great breasts my Sam."

Sam giggled, "You are obsessed with them honey."

"No my sweet Sam, just in love with you and awfully toey," countered Dana coyly.

"Oh, in that case, let's go to bed and do something about it."

-o-

Sam padded down the stairs and into the laundry room after waking, turning off the alarm and leaving Dana to sleep for as long as possible. She pressed Dana's desert camouflage trousers and black tee shirt and returned to the bedroom, hanging the clothes in the closet.

Looking at the sleeping form of her lover, Sam marvelled at the love she felt for the beautiful woman lying in her bed. She took off her over-sized tee shirt and climbed onto the end of the bed on her knees and smiled when Dana opened her eyes and winked at her.

"Took you long enough to return to me," she said huskily.

Sam inched upwards and in between Dana's thighs, "I was a little busy, but I am here now."

"How much time do we have?" inquired Dana optimistically.

"Time enough for me to make love to you and for you to return the favour," teased Sam in a low tone.

"Oh god, I absolutely love how amorous you are in the morning."

Sam kissed the inside of Dana's thigh, "You can talk and good morning darling."

-o-

Dana walked Sam to her lab before making her way to the Infirmary. Going in search of Carolyn, she located her in the pill room. "Hey Doc," she said chirpily.

Carolyn turned from the shelf she was rifling through and replied, "Hi there. You look well."

"I feel terrific and I've got full movement without any pain."

"That's good news. Just give me five minutes Dana and I'll organise that chest x-ray for you."

"No problem. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Thanks for the offer, but no. I'm just gathering up some supplies for the Med Kits for SG-4 and SG-7. They are jumping at ten hundred hours."

"I'll leave you to it then and meet you out front."

"Okay Dana."

On her way out, Dana ran into Julie in the corridor, "Hey Julie, how are you going?"

"Great and I see you are getting around much easier."

"Yeah, I'm doing really well. How's Harry?"

"He's good and off-world at present. SG-6 shipped out at zero seven hundred hours this morning."

"Well, they are being kept busy."

"Certainly are and the good news is they will have a full week of downtime after this mission."

"That sounds promising."

Carolyn joined them, "Roger is ready to take your picture Dana."

"Thanks Doc, I better go fix my hair and put on some make-up," kidded Dana. She left and headed to the Radiology Room. Changing into a gown before entering the semi-dark room, she greeted dark haired medical technician Roger Fuller.

Roger was the resident clown in the Infirmary and Dana had a lot of time for twenty six year old. He stood five feet two in height and had been on the end of more than enough ribbing from the others to have built up a good immunity to the jokes. He respected Dana for the fact she never made fun of his lack of height and always took the time to talk to him.

"Hey Roger, I'm here for my close up mate."

Roger chuckled, "Hey Dana, good to see you are up and about. I was beginning to think you were renting a room here on a permanent basis."

Dana giggled then asked, "So how is my favourite tech guy doing?"

"I'm good thanks. Come on, step up to the machine and I'll take the happy shot."

Dana positioned herself behind the chest x-ray machine and Roger adjusted the height of the scanner. He went and stood behind the shielded wall and took a series of four x-rays at different depths.

Once they were finished, Dana chatted with him for several minutes before going and changing back into her clothes.

Ten minutes later, she was standing in front of the x-ray view screen with Carolyn and studying the digitally developed prints.

"Looks like you're healing nicely Dana."

"It certainly does. So what time frame are you giving me until I can return to duty?"

Carolyn was still looking closely at the chest images, "Damn Dana, you have a lot of old fracture lines on your rib cage."

Dana frowned, "Yeah, they have taken some damage over the years, but I'm lucky to be a good healer."

"You could say that." Carolyn turned off the light and returned the film to the envelope, "If you continue to rest at Sam's, I don't see any reason why you can't return to active duty next Monday."

Dana smiled and patted Carolyn on the shoulder, "I was hoping you would say that."

Carolyn touched Dana's hand, "That will be enough time for the bruises to fade and for the tenderness to go. Are you off home now?"

Dana removed her hand, "No, I'm hanging around base until Sam finishes duty at four."

"Okay, but don't overdo it. We'll take another series of x-rays next Monday just to be sure you are fully healed."

"I won't, in fact I'm off to tell Sam the good news and then going for a nap in my quarters."

"Excellent, I will see you later."

-o-

Sam looked up from her microscope when she heard the lab door open. She smiled when Dana walked through the doorway. "Brigadier Ridley," she said happily.

"Colonel Carter, I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"No, not at all. What can I do for you?"

Dana neared Sam and stood to the side of her, "Nothing, what are you working on?"

"A soil sample brought back from P5X-101."

"Cool, I just wanted to let you know my x-rays have been done and I'm well on the road to a full recovery."

Sam wanted to kiss Dana urgently in celebration, but it wasn't a wise move in front of the cameras, "Good news."

Dana leaned over Sam's back. To anyone watching on the monitors, it would appear as if she was looking at the computer screen next to the microscope. In reality, her erect nipples were pressed into her lover's back and her warm breath softly blowing across the nape of Sam's neck.

"I love you," Dana whispered into her ear. "You look very good in your white coat."

"I adore you," replied Sam in a hushed tone. Her body was shaking from the contact with Dana.

Dana stepped back, not trusting herself not to kiss Sam, "Hopefully I will be returning to duty next Monday after Carolyn takes a second set of x-rays."

"Excellent news Brigadier Ridley," replied Sam loudly, for the benefit of her assistant David.

Dana started making her way to the door, "Well, I'm off to my quarters for a nap. I will see you later Doctor Carter."

"Yes you will and thanks for dropping by."

Sam regained control of her raging hormones and returned to her work.

-o-

Dana undressed and slipped in between the fresh sheets. She checked the time - it was a couple of minutes past ten. Sam would arrive within two hours and Dana smiled at the thought and closed her eyes.

Sam took off her lab coat and hung it up on the hook beside the door. She ran to the lift and waited. Minutes later, she keyed in Dana's door code and stepped inside the darkened room. The room was quiet except for the soft, steady breathing coming from the bed. She pulled off her tee shirt and bra and placed them on the sofa. Untying her boot laces, she slipped her shoes off then pulled off her socks. Her trousers quickly followed. Lastly, Sam's underpants joined the neat pile of clothing and she slipped into the bed and cuddled into Dana's back.

"Hello gorgeous," greeted Dana as she interlaced her fingers with Sam's.

"Hello there beautiful. How are you feeling?" Sam kissed Dana's neck while waiting for a reply.

"Good and I feel revived after my nap."

Sam purred into Dana's ear, "Oh, I am so glad to hear that honey."

Dana chuckled, "My word Colonel, you sound awfully amorous."

"I am, courtesy of your visit earlier. I thought I was going to slide off my stool when you entered my lab."

Dana shook with laughter, "Oh Sam, you are so bloody appealing." She turned onto her back and reached for Sam's face. Softly caressing the warm skin, she added, "There is a chicken salad in the fridge for you."

"Thank you, but the only thing I want to eat right now is you."

"Oh crikey," whispered Dana as Sam's lips moved closer.

-o-

Dana took another forkful of salad and watched her lover do the same, "You only have five minutes before your break is over."

"Nope, I'm playing hooky from the lab this afternoon."

"Do tell Sam?"

"Well, I've already prepared an M.A.L.P and U.A.V for tomorrow's mission and my lab work is all completed, so I think I deserve some time with my girlfriend."

"I like the way you think Doctor Carter."

Sam finished eating, "I thought you'd think so. Actually, I was wondering if you were up for some lessons on the workings of the Dial Home Device and the Gate."

Dana's face shone, "Count me in. I have been looking forward to learning more. I have read all the manuals, but there's nothing like the real thing to study."

Sam looked admirably at Dana, "I love the way you just got so excited."

"Watch out sweetheart, you are about to witness my geek side."

Sam was more than thrilled with the prospect.

-o-

Hours later, the couple were both hunched over a mock DHD with the top plating removed. Dana straightened up and said, "Okay, so let me understand this correctly. If for some reason the device is inactive or not working, you can reset it?"

Sam straightened up, "Correct."

"Cool and if the power source to the Gate is interrupted or compromised, you can hook up an alternative supply externally?"

"Affirmative and you are a quick study."

"That's because I have a crush on my teacher and am listening intently to every word."

Sam tittered, "You goof."

"Uh huh, now on with the lessons ma'am," suggested Dana excitedly.

Two hours passed before Sam shut off the system, "That's enough for today. Next lesson I'll take you through the Dial Home Computer."

"I think I have a handle on that already."

Sam crooked her right eyebrow, "You do?"

"Yeah, I have spent a few lunch breaks up in the Control Room going over the system with the guys, but I certainly won't say no to going through it with the inventor."

Sam was impressed with Dana's enthusiasm and initiative, "Then that is what we shall do the next time."

"Thanks for the afternoon Sam, it's been brilliantly informative."

"It's my job Dana, but also my pleasure. How about I take you home and you can rest while I cook us some dinner?"

"Sounds perfect," replied Dana happily.

-o-

Dana was upstairs relaxing in the bath while Sam was preparing dinner. The house phone rang and Sam checked the caller ID - it was Cassie. She picked up the receiver and answered, "Hello Kiddo."

_"Hey Sam, just a quick call to let you know I will be there around ten in the morning."_

"Okay honey, I'll let Dana know."

_"All right, I'll see you tomorrow, love you."_

"Love you too, bye." Sam went upstairs to check on Dana. She was walking out of the ensuite as Sam entered the bedroom. "Feel better honey?"

"Yes thanks."

Sam reached out and pushed a wayward strand of hair off Dana's forehead, "That was Cass on the phone; she'll be here around ten."

"Cool," Dana pulled a pair of briefs from her bag and put them on.

Sam eyed Dana's chest, "The bruising has faded slightly."

"Sure has, it's not as sore to touch either."

"Oh that's good, because I have really missed touching your incredible breasts."

Dana smiled as she pulled on a pair of shorts, "I've missed you touching them. Maybe, we can take them for a test drive later?"

Sam laughed and ran her hand down Dana's spine, "Yes please."

Dana threw on a tee shirt and Sam sucked on her bottom lip. Dana noticed and made comment, "You are insatiable Sam."

"Well, what do you expect with you parading around in front of me naked like that?"

"I'm not complaining sweetheart."

"Good, now time for dinner."

Dana took Sam's hand, "I love the fact that you are taking such good care of me."

"It's the least I can do for my warrior and I am enjoying it."

-o-

The following morning Sam left for the base after reluctantly leaving Dana lying in bed. As she made her way to the mountain, she still had the scent of their love making in her nostrils. She smiled when she recalled how Dana had teased her for taking her breasts for a second test drive without buying.

It was still early when she entered the Infirmary for her pre-mission check-up and once cleared; she made her way to the Embarkation Room and sent the M.A.L.P and U.A.V through the Gate to the destination P5X-807. Going up to the Control Room, Sam sat down in front of the monitors and waited for the live feed to commence.

Daniel joined her minutes later, "Morning Sam." He sat down beside her.

"Hi Danny."

He studied the screens, "What we got?"

"So far, it looks like we are about to visit an advanced world. Several images indicate a technology on par with ours."

"Any signs the Goa'uld have visited?"

"No, but there is something of interest for you," Sam backed up one of the recording discs and pressed play.

Daniel looked intently at the monitor, then at Sam, "Wow! Finally there is something to get my hands on." The screen was showing images of a small temple with hieroglyphics on the entrance columns.

Sam tittered at her friend's excitement, "I thought that would make you happy. Looks like the Ancients have a connection to the planet."

"It would appear so Sam."

Jack and Teal'c joined Sam and Daniel and after the briefing, SG-1 jumped to P5X-807 at zero eight hundred hours.

-o-

Dana woke, stretched and jumped into the shower as SG-1 stepped out of the Event Horizon. She smiled as she washed the evidence of Sam and their passionate love making from her body. Giggling, she recalled how adventurous Sam had been and how apologetic she had become when she had twisted Dana's body too far and elicited a short yelp of pain.

Throwing on a pair of blue shorts and a yellow Australian Socceroos shirt, Dana went downstairs in search of some breakfast. She located a note from Sam on the counter and read the message in perfectly neat printing.

_**Good morning my love,**_

_**Breakfast is in the microwave, enjoy.**_

_**Give Cass a hug for me & I'll see you **_

_**when I get home.**_

_**All my love & kisses**_

_**Sam (your Geek)**_

_**Xxx**_

Dana laughed and turned to the microwave and opened the door. Inside were four neatly stacked pancakes.

-o-

After introducing themselves to the inhabitants of P5X-807, now known as Transloc, SG-1 entered into negotiations for an alliance and trade.

Several hours on, the team inspected the temple under the supervisor of Transloc leader, Broc. Daniel was beside himself as he studied the scripture on the columns and translated it along with Jack's assistance. It was a simple greeting and short narrative and history of the people of Transloc. Daniel was enthralled when they entered past the large oak doors to discover a small library. The Archaeologist received permission to copy the text and Sam assisted him while Jack and Teal'c toured the planet with Broc.

It took hours for Daniel and Sam to finish in the library before Sam radioed Jack and informed him they were ready to leave. The four met at the Gate and returned home after bidding farewell to Broc and his associates.

After being cleared by medical and passing on all relevant information to General Hammond during the debriefing, Sam finally made her way topside. It was ten minutes past ten when she drove off base.

-o-

Dana got up off the couch when she heard a vehicle pull up into the drive. She went the door and smiled as Cassie alighted from the taxi. She raced outside to help the young woman with her bags.

"No you don't," chastised Cassie sternly, "You are on the injured list soldier; so I'll take it from here."

"Well hello to you too," joked Dana.

Cassie laughed, "Hey Dana and is it all right if I hug you?"

"Yes, just don't squeeze too tight honey."

"Okay," Cassie tentatively embraced Dana and kissed her on the cheek. "I am so glad you are alive."

"That makes two of us."

The duo entered the house and Cassie took the bags up to her room. She found Dana in the kitchen when she returned downstairs a short time later. "How has mom been through all this?"

Dana smiled crookedly, "Surprisingly good and she has been brilliant at looking after me."

"I'm so relieved, I was worried about her."

"So was I, but she's been very strong emotionally."

"That's so good, so you want to give me a look?"

"Sure," Dana lifted her shirt up before she realised she wasn't wearing a bra.

Cassie took a look at the black and purple bruising and gasped, "Fuck me. That must have really hurt." She also ogled Dana's firm breasts, small circles of light brown areole and stiff small pink nipples.

Dana tugged her shirt down, "It certainly did. I'm still a little tender in some places, but I have full movement back, so I can't complain." She glanced at Cassie and noted the glazed look in her blue eyes, "You okay?"

"Hum … yeah. So when are you likely to resume duty?"

"Next Monday is looking promising at the moment. Are you certain you are all right? You have a stunned expression on your face."

Cassie cleared her throat and dismissed the erotic thought she was having regard Dana's breasts, "I … fuck … sorry Dana."

Dana took pity on her, "You know, as a doctor you will be seeing copious sets of boobs throughout your career, so you better get a handle on it soon."

Cassie blushed crimson, "Sorry, but your breasts are really awesome."

Dana laughed raucously, "Apparently, your mother is obsessed with them."

Cassie finally relaxed, "I can understand why."

"Okay, this is the part where you and I move on from this embarrassingly awkward moment."

Cassie laughed again, "Moved on."

"So when are we going to have the pleasure of Reese's company?"

"She'll be here some time on the weekend. Her sister Gwen is visiting from New York. She's an architect and is two years older than Reese."

"Cool. When do you plan on having your mum meet Reese's parents?"

Cassie grinned at the inquiry, "Well, funny you should mention that. Ross and Stephanie want to meet you and mom for dinner next Friday night."

"Struth! So I gather they know all about Sam and me?"

"Well, not everything. They have been told you both work for NORAD and they have no idea about my true origins. Reese doesn't think they need to know that, besides it is classified information."

"Good thinking on Reese's behalf, if the information ever becomes de-classified they can know."

"We understand. Say what time can we expect mom home?"

"No idea, SG-1 went off-world early this morning."

"So it's just you and me then?"

"Sure is."

"So how restricted are you?"

Dana chuckled for a moment with a coy expression, "I'm not allowed to overdo it, which means no driving or strenuous physical activity."

"By that nervous laugh I gather you and mom have been ignoring the strenuous physical activity part."

Dana shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe."

"Okay, what do you feel like doing?"

"How about we walk over to my house, grab my truck and you can drive us into town for a movie and lunch?"

"Sweet."

Before leaving Dana's, Cassie spied the Xbox 360 console in the entertainment unit, "You want to grab your game to keep you entertained?"

"Sure, the games are in the cabinet to your right. So you play?"

"I certainly do and it drives Reese crazy. I have a bad habit of getting a little too involved sometimes."

Dana guffawed, "I know what you mean. We can pick up a couple of new games while we are in town. I haven't played for over a year, so will be a little rusty."

"Well, we shall remedy that situation in no time."

-o-


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please take the time to review!

* * *

Chapter 20

Sam opened her front door and immediately thought she had walked into a war zone. Her ears were pounded with loud gunfire and Cassie's yelling, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD, YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THAT. DIE YOU FUCKER!"

Sam was mortified by her daughter's colourful language and was immediately dismayed to hear Dana follow Cassie's tirade with one of her own.

"YOU ARE A LITTLE FUCKER CASS. NOW YOU ARE REALLY FUCKED, TAKE THAT BITCH!"

After securing the door, Sam approached the living room to find Dana and Cass jumping up and down on the couch playing a game, "So this is what you get up to when I am not here to supervise?"

Dana and Cassie both looked at Sam and gave her a big cheesy grin.

It was then that Sam noted several empty beer bottles scattered around the coffee table and added, "It looks like party central in here."

Dana turned off the console after saving the progress and Cassie jumped up to hug and kiss her mother, "Sorry … mom, it's my … fault and hello."

Sam giggled and kissed Cassandra, "Hello and don't apologise. I'm glad to see you two were enjoying yourselves. I just haven't heard so much cussing before from anyone other than Jack."

"Sorry … mom, but we kind of got … carried away with the game."

Dana packed up the controllers and neared Sam, "Sorry … gorgeous and welcome … home."

Sam took one look at Dana and melted, "I hope you haven't overdone it?"

Grinning idiotically, Dana saluted, "No ma'am, I've been a good soldier."

Sam smirked, "I hope you two haven't drunk all the beer?"

"No mom," answered Cassie.

"Good."

Dana made for the kitchen, "I'll get one … for you and dinner … is in the oven for you sweetheart."

"Thank you. I'll just go change into something more comfortable."

-o-

After changing into USAF shorts and tee shirt, Sam joined Dana and Cassie in the kitchen.

"Sit down … sweetie and I'll get … your dinner for you," suggested Dana.

"Honey, how many beers have you had?"

Dana handed Sam a beer and a plate, looked at Cassandra and replied, "Uh, not sure."

"Cass?"

Cassie went to the recycling bin, counted and proudly announced, "That would be ten mom."

Sam's forehead furrowed swiftly, "You both appear a little wasted for only five beers each."

Cassie burst out laughing, "No … mom, ten each."

"Holy Hannah, that makes more sense."

Dana stood in the middle of the kitchen looking at Sam and pouting, "Sweetie … sorry."

"Don't be, the two of you aren't in trouble."

Dana sighed, "Phew, I'd hate for you … to be angry at me … for the first time."

Cassie laughed, "Trust me …Dana, mom is … terrible and scary when she's mad."

"Well, I don't want … to find out." Dana took a seat next to her girlfriend. "How's your dinner?"

"It's very yummy thank you."

"You're yummy," replied a swaying Dana.

In reply, Sam ignored Dana's comment, "When is Reese coming Cass?"

Cassandra giggled at the double entendre, so did Dana, "Ahh Saturday morning."

"You two are a bad influence on each other," noted Sam with feigned sternness.

"Nah, Dana is way cool."

Dana took another mouthful of beer before asking, "How did the mission go my darling Colonel?

Sam tried not to laugh, "Good and Daniel is very happy. We found some Ancient text, so poor Carolyn won't see him for the next couple of days; he'll be too busy translating."

Dana giggled, "Don't be … too sure of … that sweetheart."

"Why is that?" inquired Sam, wondering what Dana knew that she didn't.

Cassandra interjected, "Dana means that Uncle Daniel has got better things to do these days beside hang out at the mountain."

"Yeah, he's got Carolyn to do," joked Dana.

Cassandra got a fit of the giggles, "Yeah he will …be unable … to resist the power of the pussy."

"CASSANDRA!" exclaimed a mortified Sam. "Where do you get this stuff from?"

Dana cracked up and put her hands up in the air, "Not from me, but that's so true Cassie."

Silently, Sam finished her meal then Dana picked up the plate and took it to the sink, "Would you like some dessert baby?"

Sam was almost too tentative to answer in apprehension of hearing Dana's usual idea of dessert, "Hum, sure."

Dana withdrew a piece of Sam's favourite cake from the fridge.

"You spoil me too much honey," declared Sam as Dana placed the plate in front of her.

"I do, don't I?"

Sam swallowed a mouthful of the moist cake and turned to Cassandra, "Have you and Reese settled on a wedding date yet?"

Finishing off her beer, the younger blonde answered, "We have … November eighth."

"Oh Cass, that's wonderful."

"Hey Cassie, that's the date of your mum and my sixth month anniversary."

"Really, wow! What a coincidence."

"Oops, that … reminds me; where are you planning on having the wedding?" inquired Dana.

"Here of course, well Denver actually. Reese has picked out the church already. There is a gay and lesbian church not too far from her home and her parents have offered up their back yard for a reception, but they want to discuss all that with you next week mom. They have invited you and Dana to dinner next Friday night."

"Great," replied a smiling Sam. "Speaking of weekends, Jack and Sara have invited everyone up to their place for the weekend."

"Cool," cheered Dana. "I bet he'll want to talk about tactics for the softball tournament."

"Wicked!" uttered Cassandra as she grabbed more beer from the refrigerator.

Dana reached for the phone in her short's pocket.

With curiosity, Sam looked at her, "Honey, it's a little late to be calling people."

"It's cool my beautiful woman they will still … be at work." She pressed the contact button and waited. "Hey Gary you old bugger."

_"Hello Kanga, why are you calling me this late?"_

"I'm booking the band for that gig we spoke about."

_"Is this for the wedding?" _

"Yes for the wedding. It's scheduled for the eighth of November in Denver. I'll put you guys up in a hotel and make a full weekend of it."

_"Sounds good, so who's wedding is it?"_

"Sam's beautiful daughter is marrying her beloved girl."

Gary chuckled softly, _"For a moment there, I thought you were going to tell me you were getting hitched."_

"No, I'm not getting married, not yet anyway. Hopefully it will be soon though."

Sam looked at her lover and smiled at the comment.

_"Well when you do, I expect an invite."_

"That's a given Gary, talk to you soon mate."

_"Will do, night Dana."_

"Bye." As she closed her phone, Dana realised the room had become very quiet and both Sam and Cassandra were staring at her, "What?" Did I say something wrong?"

Cassandra spoke first, "What was that about getting married soon?"

"Oh well, I just … meant that … in the not too distant future I'd like to get married."

Sam returned to her cake, "Well, you just never know." She finished eating, stood and placed the dish on the sink top. Leaving the room speedily, she went to the bathroom.

Cassandra confronted Dana the second Sam disappeared down the hallway, "Spill the beans, you've got a plan about marriage, haven't you?"

"I do, but you can't say anything to your mum."

"I promise."

"I've asked your mother ... to take leave with me in December and go to Australia for a month. We'll arrive home just before her birthday. There will be a party ... and I am going to propose."

The strawberry blonde hugged Dana gently, "Fantastic ... that's so sweet."

Dana kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you."

"You are not trying to steal my girlfriend are you Cassie?" asked Sam as she re-entered the kitchen.

"Ahh … no mom, although you never know, I am her plan B after all."

Dana released Cassandra and pulled Sam close, "You know that my heart belongs to you and you only Sam. There is no … other for me."

"Oh boy, you are good," Sam kissed Dana lightly on the lips.

"Say Dana ... you have to help me with my vows ... with words like that," suggested Cassie.

"No problem. How many days … of downtime to you have baby?"

"Two after tomorrow, we are going back to P5X-807 to fine tune the negotiations."

"What time … are you departing?" asked Cassie.

"Eleven hundred hours, so we have a late start. I don't have to be in until ten. What do you drunken ladies have planned?"

"More swearing and more drinking," teased Cassie.

Dana giggled at the words, "There you go baby, our day in a nutshell."

Sam laughed then kissed Dana, "Just don't overindulge honey."

"I won't, Cass will keep an eye on me."

"That's what I am afraid of," confessed Sam.

"Ahh mom, I'll look after your girlfriend for you." Cassandra turned hell and entered the hallway and went to the bathroom.

Sam lowered her lips to Dana's and kissed her lovingly.

Dana's hands moved and caressed Sam's buttocks. Sam growled deeply and Dana kissed her more ardently.

Cupping Dana's left breast, Sam gently ran her thumb over the small, hard nubbin.

Dana responded by moaning into Sam's mouth.

Sam pulled away when she heard Cassandra's footsteps in the hall, "I love you."

Dana's voice was thick with desire as she replied, "I love you ... and I am so happy you are home. I missed ... you today." Her erect nipples strained against her tight shirt and Sam smiled at her.

Cassie stepped into the room and her eyes were instantly drawn to Dana's chest, "You happy to see me Dana?"

Dana glanced down, "No, but I am awfully glad to see your mum."

"Cassandra, I swear you are so like your Uncle Jack."

"I know. By the way, I'm off to bed so you two can fool around some more in the kitchen." She hugged and kissed them both goodnight. As she left the room, she looked back over her shoulder with a parting salvo, "Hey mom, your girlfriend has phenomenal tits."

"CASSANDRA CARTER-FRAISER!" The expression of horror on Sam's face said it all.

"Well, she does and after seeing them, I shall now go and dream of them." She took off and ran up the stairs before Sam could respond.

Sam looked at Dana with a questioning stare, "You want to explain that one?"

"Gladly, Cassie asked to look at my bruising ... I lifted up my shirt before I remembered I wasn't wearing a bra ... she got the full show."

"I see. So you want to take off your shirt and show me your remarkable breasts?" teased Sam.

"I have a better idea."

"And what would that be?"

"You and me go upstairs ... take a shower together then climb into bed and I fuck you senseless."

"Oh honey, I see you still have a potty mouth."

"Yes I do, so get yourself upstairs ... so I can eat your yummy pussy."

Sam stopped herself from laughing, "Dana, you need to stop hanging around with Cassie; that is so not you to speak like that."

"Well, I had to give it a shot ... but it's just not me." Dana giggled, "I'll just settle on making love to my beautiful strong warrior for the next couple of hours and welcome her home."

"Oh god, now that does work." Sam turned off the lights and led Dana upstairs.

-o-

The following morning Dana let Sam sleep while she went downstairs to cook breakfast and a short time later, Cassandra joined her. "Good morning Dana."

"Hey Cassie, are you ready for some food?"

"Yes, I'm starving and Reese said to say hello."

"Cool, did you just get off the phone with her."

Cassandra tittered and flushed a bright shade of red, "You could say that."

Dana rolled her eyes, "Oh Cassie your mother is right, you are terrible."

Cassie took the plate of eggs and sausage from Dana, "What can I say? I can't get enough of her and thank goodness Reese feels the same way."

Dana chortled, "I'm truly happy for you."

"So tell me, how are things going with you and mom?"

"It's brilliant and getting better every day."

"And how is the sex?"

"Don't tell your mother I told you, but it is outstanding and on that note, I am off to wake her up."

-o-

Sam awoke to Dana's featherlike touch along her spine, "Good morning honey."

"Hello Sam. It's time for you to get up baby. Breakfast is waiting for you."

Sam rolled over onto her back, "I'd rather have you for breakfast."

"Okay, consider it done." Dana stood, took off her clothes and climbed on top of Sam's body.

"Oh god, I love you," moaned Sam.

"Good, because I am completely mad about you."

-o-

Dana joined Cassandra in the kitchen fifteen minutes later.

"I put breakfast in the oven, I thought it might be sometime before you returned," said Cassie in between giggles.

"That was thoughtful of you." Dana prepared two plates and placed them on the table.

Sam came bounding into the room dressed in navy blue BDU trousers and tee shirt. She planted a kiss on top of Cassie's head, "Morning Little One."

"Good morning mom."

Sam strolled over to Dana and kissed her full on the lips and lingered for quite a few moments before taking a seat. "Thanks darling, this looks great. Do you two have any other plans for the day besides blasting each other to hell on Xbox?"

"I was thinking about going into town and getting a tattoo," answered Cassandra while grinning a little and waiting for the expected dressing down from Sam.

"What sort of design were you thinking of Cass?"

Cassandra tried not to choke on her juice, "I … uhm … was thinking of something Celtic. Reese has the symbol for strength on her lower back."

"Really, I didn't notice it the other week when we were hanging out at Dana's pool?"

"That's because it sits really low, so it was covered mom. You kind of surprised me, I expected you to try and talk me out of it."

Sam raised her eyebrows in question, "Why would I do that?"

"Mom, you can be kind of nerdy about some things."

Sam and Dana both laughed at the comment.

"So what's the joke?" asked a curious Cassandra.

"I'm not as much of a geek as I used to be."

"I am beginning to see that mom."

Sam looked at her watch, "Sadly, I must be on my way." She stood up from the table and went upstairs to brush her teeth again.

Two minutes on, Dana and Cass met her at the door and Cassie hugged her goodbye then left to go do the dishes.

Dana embraced Sam and kissed her tenderly, "I love you and be safe."

"I will and I love you Dana. Hopefully I will be back by sixteen hundred."

"Bye my Sam." Dana stood on the porch and observed Sam's departure.

She re-entered the kitchen and helped Cassie with the dishes. "Are you serious about the tattoo?" she asked as they finished up.

"I am and have been thinking about it for about a year."

"In that case, let's get going and find you a tattoo."

"Don't need to, I have the exact design I want in my wallet."

"Cool, let's go find a tattooist then."

-o-

While Cassandra and Dana were waiting for the artist to finish with her current client, Dana sifted through the design books.

Cassie sat nervously beside her, "Reese said it hurts."

"It does, but you get used to the pain."

"Really?"

"Yes, you want me to come in with you?"

"Can you? I think I may need the support."

Dana giggled, "You'll be fine and a good tattooist knows when to take a break."

"So I am assuming you know so much because you have a tattoo?"

"Correct."

"I haven't noticed any on you."

"It's hidden on my lower back like Reese's. It's a personal thing and not for public display, that's why I chose that spot."

"Do you mind showing me?" inquired Cassie animatedly.

"Sure." Dana stood, pulled the back of her shirt up and lowered the waistband of her cargo shorts.

Cassie took a look and remarked, "Wow! That's so cool Dana."

"Your mum likes it."

"That would explain why she didn't rip me a new one at breakfast."

"Yes it would."

"You ever wanted to get more?"

"No," answered Dana. "Not until recently."

"I bet you want something to do with mom?"

"Yes."

"Mind if I ask what?"

"No, I don't mind Cass. I was thinking about an add-on above the words."

"Excellent."

"I might get it today, but it may take too long."

"Mine won't take long Dana. You could ask how long yours would take."

"I could, but I need a copy of the Air Force insignia."

Cassandra reached for her wallet, "Hang on." She pulled out a business card and handed it to Dana, "Will that do?"

"That's perfect Cass." It was a recruitment card and would serve the purpose.

-o-

The duo arrived home three hours later and before settling in for another round of war games on the Xbox; Cassandra put on a load of laundry and along with Dana, cleaned the house.

As Dana opened a beer she said to Cassie, "Don't tell your mum I helped you with the housework, she will kick my bum if she knows."

"It's cool and I'll take all the credit."

"Thanks Cass. How's the tattoo?"

"Not too bad since you soothed it with ice."

"It's an old trick, the ice reduces the swelling."

"I can't wait to show Reese on Saturday."

"Is Reese bussing it down?"

"Yep."

"You can take my truck and go pick her up if you prefer?"

Cassandra smiled brightly, "Sweet and thanks."

"Does Reese ride a motorbike?"

"She does."

"Cool, I noticed you don't have a bike up at Jack's."

"Yeah, I outgrew my old one and sold it. The last time I was up there I rode mom's."

"So it looks like we will be short a couple of bikes."

"It's all right; Reese and I will just take turns riding when mom is taking a break."

"Well, I won't be riding, so you two can use mine."

"Excellent, I can double up with Reese. What are you going to do while we are all out riding?"

"Relax and drink beer," joked Dana.

"Are you planning on taking up a guitar?"

"I'll take up two, one for Reese."

"Great."

"Okay, enough talk, time for me to whoop your arse."

"That's tough talk Ridley."

-o-

The final negotiations with Broc concluded before 1500 hours and Sam was on her way topside by 1600 hours. She pulled out her phone and called home.

Cassandra recognised the number and answered, "Carter's house of hurt."

Sam chuckled at the greeting, _"Hello Cass, you inflicting pain of poor Dana?"_

"Hell no, the woman is crucifying me mom."

Sam laughed heartily, _"Sorry to hear that and I am on my way home now. Do you guys want anything, something to eat maybe?"_

"Hang on I'll check with Xena."

This brought another giggle from Sam.

"HEY DANA," Cassie yelled out from the kitchen, "Mom wants to know if you need her to bring anything home to eat"

Dana sniggered, "Tell your gorgeous mother we can decide on something for me to eat when she gets here."

"Mom, Dana said we'll talk about food when you get home."

_"Okay and what are you laughing at?"_

"Dana, I think you are in for it when you get home."

_"What did I do wrong?"_ queried Sam humorously.

"I'm not talking about that kind of _"it" _mom."

_"Oh in that case I better hurry home."_

-o-

Ten minutes later, Sam sailed through the front door, "Honey, I'm home." There was no answer forthcoming, so she checked the living room and kitchen and found them tidy, but no Cassie or Dana; instead she discovered a note from Cassie on the stairs:

Mom,

I have gone for a run.

See you in an hour.

Love Cass.

P.S. Dana is hiding in the bedroom.

Sam chortled as she bounded up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and immediately gasped, "Oh my god, but you are magnificent."

Dana was naked and propped up against the pillows, "So are you, now get undressed. I have been thinking about you all bloody day."

"On my way," she stripped off and climbed on top of Dana and devoured her lips.

The kiss ended minutes later and only because Dana's chest started to hurt.

She pushed Sam gently backwards, "Sweetheart, I hate to stop you, but we need to change positions."

"Oh crap, your chest. I'm sorry honey," she gently got off Dana.

"No need to be to be too drastic baby." Dana moved onto her side and reached out, "Come here Sam."

-o-

The sated lovers lay curled up in each other's arms with Sam lazily twirling a finger around Dana's left nipple, "I missed you today."

"Uh huh, I missed you too. How did the business end of the mission go?"

"Good and Cassie mentioned you beat her badly."

"Yes and that's what she gets for taking on the mighty Princess Warrior."

"True and I'm so glad you are my warrior."

"And I am happy you are mine. I really hate to break this up, but Cassie will be back soon."

"You want me to stop what I am doing?"

"No, but you have to."

"I really don't want to honey."

"You don't?" Dana played along.

Sam lowered her voice, "No, I want to taste you again."

"Oh good lord Sam, you are too much."

Sam lowered her mouth to Dana's breast and sucked lightly, careful not to hurt the surrounding bruised area.

"I love you so much," husked Dana. She rolled over onto her back, "Sweetheart."

Sam released Dana's nipple, "Yes honey? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No baby, but I have a request."

"I'd do anything for you, my love."

"I want to taste you too."

"Oh darling, that is easily fixed."

-o-

Cassie entered the house fifteen minutes later and made enough noise to alert Sam and Dana of her return. She needn't have bothered; they were in the shower and couldn't hear a thing. Cassie went up to her room and grabbed a change of clothes and went into her bathroom.

Dana and Sam went downstairs six minutes later and settled on the couch and waited for Cassie's return. Sam was systematically flicking through the cable channels until she settled on an episode of Star Trek - Enterprise. "So who's your favourite on this show?" she asked as she cuddled into Dana's neck.

"Uhm, Trip."

Sam playfully nibbled on Dana's throat, "Really?"

Dana shivered, "Yes, he's the _"go to"_ guy and really funny."

"I like T'Pol," admitted Sam before kissing Dana's neck.

"That figures, good looking, strong and a warrior."

"You got me," replied Sam in between light suckles on the base of Dana's neck.

"I do and are you giving me a hickey again?"

"Maybe," responded Sam evasively.

"Unless you want to explain to your daughter why your girlfriend is having an orgasm on the couch, I would suggest you stop."

"Oh god, I might have to explain why her mother is having one too."

Dana burst out laughing, "We are bloody hopeless Carter."

"Yes we are. How close are you?" Sam sucked again.

"Real close sweetheart."

"Good," whimpered Sam before softly clamping her teeth down on Dana's skin.

In response, Dana groaned, grabbed Sam's hand and pushed it inside her shorts, "For goodness sakes woman, take me."

In reply, Sam slid two fingers into Dana's soaked crease and stroked the hard bundle of nerves slowly.

Dana came minutes later when Sam sucked on her neck again and she was panting heavily when Sam released her neck.

Dana looked at Sam, "Baby?"

"Yes please."

Dana kissed Sam hungrily then carefully pushed her back onto the couch. She quickly slipped her hand into Sam's shorts and brought her lover to climax after four strokes.

They both heard movement upstairs and Dana withdrew her hand and to Sam's delight, licked her fingers. She lifted off Sam and ran upstairs to the bedroom to tidy up.

Seconds later, Cassandra walked into the living room and past Sam, "Hey mom, want a drink?"

"No thanks Cass."

Cassandra tried not to laugh at her mother's dishevelled clothing and ruffled hair.

-o-

After cleaning up and putting on a fresh pair of briefs and shorts, Dana returned downstairs and passed Sam at the bottom of the stairs.

"Cass is in the kitchen honey," Sam informed her.

"Okay and I love you."

"Love you too and that was interesting to say the least," Sam giggled all the way up the stairs.

Dana found Cassandra in the kitchen trying to ice down her lower back.

"Here let me help you out," she took the ice cube from Cassie and gently rubbed it over the slightly raised outline of the tattoo.

"Thanks Dana. Has mom seen yours yet?"

"No."

"She is going to love it. By the way, the living room smells like sex and that's an impressive hickey on your clavicle."

Dana didn't know where to look, "Uhm, sorry about that."

Cassie stopped laughing, "Don't apologise, I think it is cute the way you two act. It's good to see mom enjoying herself again."

Giggling, Dana hugged Cassie, "I think it is too and I hope your mum likes my tattoo, because they are bloody hard to get rid of."

"It only takes a bit of work with a good laser, Doctor Ridley."

"That's true Doctor Carter-Frasier."

They were both still laughing and hugging when Sam joined them, "What am I going to do with you two? Every time I leave you alone you are touching each other."

Sam's comment made the pair laugh harder.

Dana finally stopped, "Sweetheart, why stop at one member of the family when I can have two?"

"You goof," scoffed Sam. She looked at Dana's hand under Cassie's shirt, "I gather my girlfriend has a reason for having her hand up your shirt Cassie?"

"Mom, Dana is icing my back."

"I gather you got a tattoo then?"

"See this is why she is so good at her job," jested Cassie.

"She's a smart one all right," remarked Dana playfully. "Come have a look baby."

Sam went and stood next to Dana and looked at the black, blue, red and purple knot design on Cassandra's lower back.

"It's very nice, is it identical to Reese's?"

Cassandra smiled dreamily at her mother, "Yeah."

Dana finished with the ice, "There you go and I'll ice it again in a few hours."

"Thanks Dana, it hardly hurts at all now."

"Good, but if it gets worse, I have some numbing cream in the Med Kit in my truck."

"Okay, I will let you know." She hugged her mother, "Welcome home."

"Thanks and I can attest to the cream working. So Cass, grab the take out menus and let's go into the living room and discuss dinner options."

"Yes mom and you need to eat by the looks of Dana's lower neck."

Sam looked at Dana and saw the red mark on her collar bone, "Oh my."

Cassandra took the opportunity to tease her mother a little more, "A bit lower next time mom."

Sam slapped her daughter on the shoulder before leaving the room.

-o-

Cassandra sat in the armchair and Sam cuddled into Dana on the couch. Her choice of pizza was out voted by Sam and Dana's craving for Italian. She still ended up with pizza and Sam and Dana shared two pasta dishes.

After cleaning up the plates, Cassandra retired to the back porch to call Reese and Sam snuggled into Dana's lap.

Dana slowly threaded her fingers through blonde tresses.

"Dana?"

"Uh huh baby?"

"Did you and Cassie do the housework today?"

Dana knew she couldn't lie to Sam, so didn't bother trying, "Yes."

"How much did you do?"

"Uhm, I did the floors, vacuuming and the bedrooms."

Sam smirked up at her lover, "Well, at least you didn't mow the bloody lawn."

"Oh, I was planning on doing that tomorrow," wisecracked Dana.

"In that case, you better weed the gardens while you are at it. I've been too busy making out with my beautiful girlfriend to do it."

"I can do that for you. So tell me, is this girlfriend of yours any good at making out?"

Sam feigned a faint, "Oh boy, she is the best."

"Really, does she have a sister," inquired Dana while trying not to laugh at Sam's antics.

"No, but she may have a friend; I'll look into it for you."

"You smart bugger"

Sam chuckled briefly, "Seriously Dana, don't overdo it tomorrow and I'll do the yard work Saturday morning."

"Shit, speaking of yards, mine will be atrocious by the time I get home. I'll have to use a machete just to get to the front door."

"If I get time before we leave for Jack's, I'll do yours too honey."

"So you want to cut my grass then?"

"Honey, I've cut your grass that often, I need a new set of mower blades."

Dana erupted into laughter and Sam joined her.

Once she stopped giggling, Sam asked, "Is there any cake left?"

"There is, I'll get up and grab you a slice," Dana cradled Sam's head, slid out from underneath and stood.

"Darling, you are supposed to be resting."

"I know, but I need to pee."

Sam sat up and grinned, "That's okay then."

-o-

Sam and Cassandra raced into the kitchen when they heard the sound of smashing crockery. They were confronted with Dana doubled over in obvious distress and clutching at the left side of her rib cage.

"Dana!" Sam exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

Dana breathed through the agony, "Sam … get me … to the … Infirmary … blood clot … lung … heart."

"Fuck," remarked Cassandra, fully aware of how serious Dana's condition could be, especially if it was pulmonary thrombosis.

Sam grabbed a hold of Dana's shoulder, "Come on honey. Cass, grab Dana's keys."

Grabbing her phone, wallet and Dana's wallet, Sam quickly helped Dana to the front door.

Cassandra held the door open while they passed through and set the alarm before closing the door. She took hold of Dana's other arm and assisted Sam while she put her in the back seat.

Sam ran to the other side of the truck, "You drive Cass and don't worry about speeding, if you get a ticket I'll pay it."

"Okay mom."

Sam climbed in next to Dana and tried to comfort her, "We'll be there in less than ten minutes honey, just hold on."

Dana nodded her head in acknowledgement. Beads of perspiration were dripping down her forehead and onto her shirt. Her face was ashen and twisted in suffering.

Sam reached for her phone and called the base. After the usual protocol, she asked to be connected to the Infirmary. In turn, she asked to speak with Doctor Warner.

"Doctor Warner, this is Colonel Carter. I am on route to you with Brigadier Ridley. She is in extreme pain and has stated she has blood clots in her left lung."

_"I understood Colonel Carter. We will be prepared and have a stretcher standing by at the parking lot entrance. I'll tell the main gate to be expecting you and to wave you through."_

"Thank you Doctor." Sam closed her phone and reached for Dana's hand, "Nearly there my love, just a little longer. You'd do anything to get out of yard work wouldn't you?"

Dana smiled through the hurt. She knew the pain was being caused by another clot passing through her heart and clenched her entire body, "Love … you … Sam."

"I love you too honey. Just a couple more minutes sweetie. Cassie's doing a really good job in getting us there."

Dana's body was wracked with another surge of agony, "Cassie …love … you … Reese too." Dana was trying not to panic, but she could feel another blood clot on the move. If the clots didn't pass right through her heart it could kill her, especially after already being traumatised a week ago or they could travel to her brain with the same result. She wanted to say everything she felt while she had the chance.

Cassie softly replied, "Love you too Dana." She understood what was going through Dana's mind and knew she was saying goodbye in case she died. Cassie started to cry quietly and concentrated on the road.

"Sam … tell Jack … Sara … love them … Cam … Teal'c … Dan … Carolyn too."

"Honey, you can tell them yourself. We're at the front gate now darling."

"Sam … tell … my family … love them."

"Ssh honey."

Cassie knew how important it was for Dana to get the messages out and said, "Mom, let her speak."

Dana struggled against the pain, "Tell … George ... Trish too Sam."

The truck was waved through the main gate and Cassie pulled up at the front entrance where they were greeted by Doctor Warner and two med techs.

Sam jumped out of the truck and stood by as Dana was helped out and onto the gurney. She turned to Cassie, "Have you got your ID with you?"

"Yes mom, go with Dana. I'll park and meet you there."

"Okay." Sam refused to break down, it would do nothing to help Dana and that's all she wanted to do.

The four officers ran to the lift and Sam held Dana's hand until they reached Level eleven and moved onto the next elevator. Running all the way, they entered the Infirmary quickly and transferred Dana onto a bed.

Sam stayed in the background as Doctor Warner worked on Dana. She watched as a cannula was inserted into Dana's right forearm vein and an IV containing fluids hooked up. Dana's shirt was cut from her torso and heart monitor leads attached to her chest and around her heart. One of the techs set up a portable ultra sound machine and squirted a liberal amount of gel onto Dana's left rib area.

Warner looked at the screen as the tech ran the scanner over Dana's ribs and heart.

"There Doctor," Sam heard the tech say as he pointed to the screen, "There are definitely three more clots in her lung."

Sam felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was Cassandra.

"She'll be okay mom. She's in the right place to receive all the help she needs."

Reaching for her daughter's hand, Sam squeezed, "She better be or I'll be really pissed at her."

"Well, so will I," added a teary Cassandra.

Dana concentrated on what was happening to her, she gripped the bed edge when another surge of pain hit her. As Nurse Hathaway cut her shirt up the middle, she thought, _"Shit, there goes another bloody good shirt and who on this base, hasn't seen my boobs?"_

She turned her head as Doctor Warner placed the cold, adhesive metal tabs of the heart monitor leads onto her chest. Dana saw Sam standing a few feet away from her and was extremely proud of the way she was staying in control. She looked at the ultra sound monitor and saw the two remaining clots in her left lung.

Warner leaned over her, "Dana, I'm injecting Heparin into your line. You have pulmonary thrombosis with two clots still in your lung travelling towards your heart. We will continue to monitor you, but hopefully the Heparin will dissolve the clots before they move any further. As you know the pain is caused by the clots passing through your heart. There doesn't appear to be any damage to your heart at this stage. Are you in any pain at the moment?"

"No Patrick, it's only when the clots pass."

"If you experience any at all, tell Julie and I'll give you something."

"Okay," replied Dana quietly.

Warner pulled the sheet over Dana's chest, "I need to go check on another patient Dana and will be back soon to check on you."

"Thanks Doc."

Warner approached Sam and Cassie, "She's doing well. From the pain she was in, I suspect several clots have already passed through her heart. There are two still in her lung, but I have given her Heparin to dissolve them and she will be monitored until they have gone. I'll keep her overnight and continue to observe her for any changes."

"Thanks Patrick, so what caused it?" said Sam.

"My guess is it was the extensive bruising and trauma to her lungs."

"So, it wouldn't have been as a result of overdoing it?"

"No. Clots often occur when there is an absence of activity, but in Dana's case, I strongly suspect it is a result of the impact she suffered."

Sam was relieved to know Dana was all right, "Okay and thanks again Patrick."

"You and Cassie can go sit with her," offered Warner. "Dana is over the worst of it Sam."

"That is good news."

Sam and Cassandra approached Dana's bed. Sam took a hold of Dana's right hand and Cassandra took up her left.

"Well, I think I might book my bed for next week while I am here," jested Dana. "It seems I am a weekly visitor."

"I hope not," replied Sam.

"So, how are my two favourite girls doing?"

"Relieved that you are okay," answered Cassie.

Sam caressed Dana's hand, "I feel much better now that you are under excellent care. How's the pain honey?"

"Eased right off baby and that's a good sign. The clots that are left are only small and the meds should take care of them."

"You need anything?" inquired Sam.

"Yes, I'd like you and Cassie to go home. I'd prefer it if you weren't hanging around here watching me sleep."

Sam rubbed the back of Dana's hand with her thumb, "Honey, I'd like to stay."

"Baby, go home and get some sleep. You are both tired and will be more comfortable in your own beds. I'm all right now and will be home in the morning."

Sam leaned down and kissed Dana, "Okay. When you are free to leave phone me and I'll come get you."

"Will do, now kiss me goodbye and get out of here and that's an order."

Cassandra saluted and replied, "Yes ma'am.'

Dana giggled at the gesture, "Seriously Cassie, remind me to teach you how to salute properly."

"I'll remind you, goodnight Dana."

Sam kissed Dana longingly before leaving her bedside and going home.

-o-

Just past midnight, Warner conducted another ultra sound on Dana. "Looks clear," he said running the scanner over her upper torso.

Dana was studying the monitor along with him, "Good. So, I can go home now?"

"I'd rather keep you overnight."

"Patrick, this is the fourth scan and they've all been clear. I'd really like to stay, but these beds are woeful"

Patrick laughed at the appraisal, "That's true."

"The best thing for me is rest and I'm not going to get any here."

"Okay, but if you experience any pain, I want you back here A-SAP."

"Yes Doctor," mocked Dana, agreeing to the compromise.

"I'll just get you a surgical shirt. You want me to call Sam for you?"

"No thanks, but you could call me a cab."

"Consider it done."

-o-

Dana reset the alarm and stealthily crept into the downstairs bathroom. She discarded her clothing and stepped into the shower. After drying off, she wrapped a fresh towel around her body and quietly entered Sam's bedroom. Draping the towel over the coat stand, she lightly slid into bed and placed her hand on Sam's hip.

"That better be a cute warrior or someone is in for a pile of trouble," teased Sam.

Dana kissed Sam's neck and answered, "No trouble ma'am, just someone with a whole lot of love to share."

Sam placed her hand over Dana's, "I'm glad you are home, but weren't you supposed to call me?"

"Guilty as charged ma'am, but I wanted you to sleep."

"Well, I seem to be awake anyway."

"Ah yes, my brilliant plan has a major flaw."

Sam chuckled, "You goof, but seriously honey, I'm glad you are home."

"I am too darling."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, but I will admit I was worried there for a while."

"I know honey, so was I."

"You held it together really well my Sam, I'm so proud of you."

"Well, you didn't see me on the trip home. I bawled all the way."

Dana's voice was deep with emotion, "Sweetheart, let me make it up to you and give you a dose of happy."

Sam giggled and rolled onto her back, "I like your prescriptions Doctor Ridley."

"Oh I do too. I love you Sam and thank you for getting me to the Infirmary. That's twice you have saved me."

Sam caressed Dana's face, "If I have to, I will save you every day. I love you so much Dana."

"Oh Sam," Dana replied before kissing her lover tenderly.

-o-


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please find the time to review!

* * *

Chapter 21

Sam opened her eyes and immediately sprang out of bed when she heard Dana's heavy breathing coming from the direction of the floor. "Holy Hannah!" she exclaimed when she found Dana doing press-ups on the floor. She was butt naked and Sam was instantly aroused, "Oh boy, what a wonderful sight to wake up to."

Dana collapsed onto the wooden floor laughing. She rolled over and reached out her hands to Sam, "You could always join me down here."

"Oh god, I swear Dana; I have never had this much sex my entire life."

"Me either and on that note, get your beautiful bum down here."

"Hold onto that thought honey. I need to brush my teeth and pee first."

Dana giggled, "I for one really do appreciate that."

Tittering on her way past Dana, Sam entered the bathroom.

An hour later, the two women were still on the floor and covered in perspiration.

Sam was lying on top of Dana and looking into green eyes, "Honey, did you forget to tell me something yesterday."

Dana crinkled up her nose, "Don't think so Sam, why?"

"Let me give you a hint - lower back."

"Oh shit! Yes, sorry baby. I planned on showing you when we went to bed, but we got a little side tracked."

"We did, so roll over and give me a proper look." Sam lifted up off Dana and she rotated. Sam straddled the back of Dana's thighs and got comfortable.

"You can take off the gauze sweetheart. I only put it on so the ink wouldn't bleed into my shirt last night."

"All right," she slowly lifted off the adhesive surgical dressing. "Holy Hannah! I thought you told me the other day, you didn't need a tattoo to bind you to me?"

"Well, that was true then, but after actually dying and being brought back to life, I kind of changed my mind."

"I can see that." Sam traced her index finger along the outline of the letters spelling out the word "warrior" above the original tattoo. Above the lettering was the Air Force emblem and directly on top of that was the word _"__Sam__'s"_. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried not to think about nearly losing this incredible woman twice in the past seven days and all because she risked her own life to save hers.

Dana broke the silence that had fallen over them. "You okay?"

Sam wiped her eyes, "Yes honey, I'm more than okay. It looks awesome honey and rather sexy, may I add."

"I'm glad you like it. You know, it means that we can never break up now."

"I can go with that theory," Sam laughed, "You are really something else Dana Ridley."

Dana replied seriously, "Not really Sam, just someone deeply in love."

"As I am," Sam lowered her mouth to Dana's new ink, kissing her with numerous gentle pecks. "You want to share a shower with me."

"Uh huh," moaned Dana.

"Good, I'll show you how much of a turn on your tattoo is while we are in there."

"Oh god," murmured Dana. "You drive me crazy Sam."

-o-

Cassandra was making breakfast when Dana and Sam walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Morning Cassie," Dana said chirpily.

Cassandra spun around, her eyes wide as she hugged Dana cautiously, "I'm so glad you're home."

Dana rubbed her back with reassurance, "I am too and thanks for driving me to the base last night."

Cassie started to weep softly, "Welcome, so I gather there were no more clots?"

"Yep, I was given the all clear."

Cassandra pressed her head into Dana's shoulder, "By the way, I love you too." She sobbed harder from the sheer respite of having Dana home safe and sound.

"Love you too. I guess I just about loved everyone last night when I panicked."

"That's okay and it's all right to have been afraid, you weren't the only one," Cassandra wiped away her tears.

Dana stepped back and looked at the younger woman, "To tell you the truth, I was scared shitless and I just wanted to get it all out while I had the opportunity."

Sam draped an arm around Dana's waist, "Well, you can take the next forty years or so telling us."

"Deal sweetheart, so what's on the menu this morning Cassie?"

"This morning we have French toast."

"Yummy," answered Sam. "I have worked up quite the appetite."

"Delicieux," replied Dana. "M'aussi."

Sam murmured, "Oh god, you're speaking French."

Dana leaned into Sam's ear and whispered, "Vous etes beau."

Sam went weak at the knees and Dana smirked.

An elated Cassandra giggled and returned to the stove, "I'm not saying a word."

-o-

Sam took Cassie shopping to look for wedding outfits ideas and Dana was left behind at home to rest in front of the television. Thirty minutes into an episode of some inane programme, she was bored and looking for something physical to do.

After locating the trimmer in the garage, she made quick work of all the edges around Sam's yard then tackled the mowing.

Her phone rang as she was cleaning up the mower, it was Sam. "Hello gorgeous," Dana answered cheerfully. "Have you spent all your money yet?"

_"Not quite. I'm just checking on you. How are you feeling?"_

"Great, no concerns at all love."

_"Good to hear honey."_

"Have you found a mother of the bride outfit?"

_"I have a few options."_

"Are you going to be wearing a dress?"

_"Yes."_

"Oh good," replied Dana in her deepened voice that told Sam she was excited.

_"I thought you would be pleased."_

"You know me too well sweetheart."

_"Yes I do."_ She laughed before asking, _"So have you finished the yard work?"_

"Yes my Sam, all done. In fact, I'm off to my house to do mine."

_"Dana, don't overdo it,"_ chastised Sam.

"I won't and I've got my phone on me. Besides, you have been calling to check on me every twenty minutes."

_"That was the deal you were happy to agree to before I left the house."_

Dana answered in defeat, "I got nothing baby."

Sam tittered, _"Okay, I'll stop bothering you and we will be home soon. Cassie is having the final measurements taken on her gown."_

"Cool, I look forward to seeing her on her wedding day."

_"She looks absolutely beautiful. Here she comes now. I'll see you in a while. I love you."_

"Je T'amie jolie femme."

_"Oh boy, you better stop that sweet talk honey."_

"Okay baby, see you soon and drive safe."

-o-

Dana walked over to her house and mowed the lawn before having a shower and changing into a pair of plaid shorts and light blue grandpa shirt. She was feeling worn-out as she entered Sam's living room and decided to take a nap before the girls arrived home.

Sam and Cassandra entered the hallway via the garage some seventy minutes later. Sam dropped the bags of groceries onto the kitchen counter while Cass took several shopping bags upstairs to her room.

She smiled as she passed by a sleeping Dana. While she was in her room, Cassandra rang Reese and filled her in on the latest.

After putting away the shopping, Sam went in search of her girlfriend. When she spotted her curled up on the sofa, the house phone rang.

Dana fluttered open her eyes and Sam reached for the handset on the coffee table.

"Hello Carter speaking."

_"Sam, Carolyn."_

"Hello Carolyn."

_"I'm just calling to check on Dana. Patrick called me at home to inform me about what happened last night."_

Dana got up off the couch and went upstairs to brush her teeth.

Sam watched her every move, until she faded out of eyesight, "Uhm yeah, it was pretty scary for a while, but she's doing well now. In fact, it's hard to keep her still."

Carolyn laughed, _"I didn't expect her to be any different."_

"Actually, she just woke up from a nap, so at least she isn't getting overtired."

_"How are you holding up?"_

"I'm good."

_"Okay, I won't keep you Sam. Please say hello to Dana and Cassie for me and I'll talk to you soon."_

"Thanks for calling Carolyn."

_"No problem, bye."_

Dana stepped up behind Sam as she returned the receiver to its port on the kitchen counter, "Hello baby."

"Hi. Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes thanks, was Carolyn checking up on me?"

"Yes she was and she said to say hello."

"That was nice of her. So did you end up with a dress?"

"No, but there's plenty of time still left. Thank you for doing the yard, it looks great."

"It was my pleasure. Did you happen to bring something home for lunch, I'm starving?"

"Yes I did as a matter of fact."

Dana turned Sam around in her arms and kissed her slowly, "Listen, I was going to tell you earlier, but with the incident and all, I haven't really had the time to discuss it with you."

"What is it honey?"

"When George visited me in the Infirmary the other day he informed me the teams for the mission to P3X-666 have been organised."

"Oh," replied Sam as she sat down on a kitchen stool. "That's good news."

"Besides SG-1, SG-6 and SG-13, I'll be leading SG-8."

Sam was truly impressed with the selection, "George has put together a formable team."

"Yes he has and we jump on the twentieth of August at zero nine hundred hours."

"Good, Cassie will still be here. The girls don't leave until the twenty fourth."

"That's great. Now on that subject, when do you plan on telling Cassie?"

"Tell me what?" asked Cassandra as she stepped into the kitchen.

Dana looked to Sam, "That's my cue to find something to do and leave you two alone."

Sam reached for Dana's hand and pulled her closer, "Honey, I'd prefer it if you stayed."

Dana sat down beside her, "Okay."

"So what do you have to tell me mom?" inquired Cassie.

"Sweetie, you should sit down first," instructed Sam.

Cassandra sat at the end of the breakfast counter and faced her mother, "Okay, I'm ready."

"A mission has been organised to P3X-666."

The younger woman gasped loudly, "But I thought Homeworld Security and the government wouldn't pay for one?"

"They haven't. The mission is being funded by an outside source."

"Say what!" exclaimed Cassandra completely confused.

"Some generous individual is footing the bill so we can go bring your mother home."

Cassandra looked at Sam, then Dana, "Holy shit! After all this time, mom's finally coming home."

Sam stood and approached Cassandra, "Yes sweetie, she's coming home."

Cassie burst into tears and Sam quickly followed.

Dana stood and left the room, leaving the two women to grieve alone in private. She went outside and sat on the backstairs then cried. She wept for the pain Sam and Cassandra were dealing with and she sobbed for the senseless waste of time it was taking to bring Janet back. Her tears fell for every single military personnel who had ever been left behind and not returned to their families.

-o-

Half an hour later, Cassie joined her on the stairs.

"How you going?" asked Dana.

"I'm a little shocked, but okay."

"How is Sam?"

"She's upstairs in her room lying down."

"All right," replied Dana sombrely.

"Can I ask you a question Dana?"

"You know you can."

"How do you feel about all this?"

"To be honest Cassie, I'm bloody angry."

"Angry?"

"Yes, your mother should have been returned years ago. Fucking bean counters should have authorised a retrieval mission without question or fail. All you people shouldn't have had to live with the added burden of her being stuck out there."

"Shit Dana, I'm blown away by what you just said and I couldn't agree more."

"I know that everyone connected with the initial mission has felt guilty all this time and I'm glad that they will finally have the opportunity to lay it to rest."

In a quiet voice, Cassandra asked, "You're funding the mission aren't you?"

"Yes," answered Dana simply.

Cassandra hugged her, "You're a very compassionate woman and I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Dana's eyes misted over, "I am glad you are going to be here after the mission, Sam is going to need you."

"She'll need you too Dana."

"Yes she will and I'll be right here."

"I wish Reese was here."

Dana patted Cassandra on the knee and suggested, "Why don't you take my truck and go to her?"

Cassandra hugged Dana again, "I'd like that and thank you. I love you."

"I love you too Cassie and I'll let your mum know where you have gone."

"All right and thanks again."

"Keys are on the kitchen counter and drive safe."

"I will."

-o-

After seeing Cassandra off, Dana went upstairs to Sam. She slipped in behind her back and comforted her. "Cassie has gone to see Reese."

"Okay, I thought you had left when I heard your truck."

"No baby, I'd never leave without telling you."

Sam interlocked their fingers, "Thank you and I love you."

"I adore you Sam. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I just got upset when Cassie broke down."

"My two girls are strong and will get through this."

"I like it when you refer to Cassie and me as your girls."

"Well, you are my girls."

"And you are mine. Are you ready to eat some lunch?"

"No, I'd rather stay here like this."

"I would too."

"You tired?" inquired Dana as she kissed her beloved on the neck.

"I am."

"How about I sing you a lullaby?"

Sam pulled Dana's arm around herself, "You really do spoil me honey."

"Yes and I wouldn't have it any other way."

They were both asleep when the phone trilled fifty minutes later. It was Cassandra letting them know she had arrived safely and that she and Reese would be driving back in the morning. Sam snuggled back onto Dana's chest after hanging up the phone and the couple found sleep once again.

-o-

Dana and Sam spent Friday morning in bed making love, talking and laughing.

After showering, Dana made them lunch while Sam put fresh linen on her bed. As she passed by Dana in the kitchen, they both heard Dana's truck pull into the drive.

"Looks like we have two more for lunch honey," Sam mentioned on her way to the laundry room.

"I'll set two more places sweetheart."

Cassandra bounded into the room while Reese took their bags upstairs. Hugging Dana, she said, "You know, I really love your truck."

"Yeah, she's a definite chick magnet. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good and over the initial shock, although I'm sure I'll fall apart on the day."

"Well, you are entitled to Cassie, so is Sam," admitted Dana reflectively.

"I know, so where is mom?"

"She is in the laundry room."

"I'll go say hello."

"Okay and lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Cassandra entered the hallway.

Dana made the final touches to the chicken risotto and turned to face Reese as she heard her enter the room. "Hey Reese, it's good to see you."

Reese rushed over to Dana and embraced her tightly, "I'm so glad you are all right and thank you for being so wonderfully generous and financially supporting this mission."

"I'm glad I am okay too and on the other matter, I'm just righting a wrong."

"It's pretty massive what you are doing."

Dana changed the subject, "You hungry?"

"I am famished."

"Good. Now go chase your girl and Sam out of the laundry room."

Reese let go of Dana, "Consider it done."

-o-

Later that afternoon, Dana was reclined on the couch reading the paper, Sam was working on a research paper in the study while Cassandra and Reese were upstairs taking a snooze.

Sam finished her work, shut down her computer and walked into the living room. She giggled when she saw all the pages sprawled across Dana and the couch, "This is the first time I have seen you anywhere near a newspaper."

"Well, it will probably be the last time too. All bloody doom and gloom except for the sport's section."

Sam laughed harder and leaned over her, "You look awfully beautiful though."

"Thank you. I wonder when the girls will wake up from their nap."

"Why honey?"

"I was thinking I would take you all out for an early dinner and maybe take in the new Jodie Foster movie."

Sam's eyes lit up "Ahh, Jodie Foster."

Dana tittered, "I see I have yet more competition."

Sam kissed Dana on the cheek, "No you goof."

"You know I am beginning to get a complex about being called a goof so often."

Sam giggled and used one of Dana's sayings, "Harden up honey."

Dana wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders and pulled her onto her chest, "Maybe I will just harden you up instead." She seized Sam's lips in a fervent kiss. Her hands went to the small of Sam's back and slowly caressed the taut muscles. Dana groaned as Sam's tongue wrapped around hers.

They reluctantly pulled apart when they heard Cassandra and Reese on the stairs.

"I love you baby and we will continue this later," whispered Dana.

"I love you too and we definitely will take this up at a more convenient time," promised Sam huskily.

"Yes please, my Sam."

-o-

Cassandra was flicking through the cable channels after arriving home from dinner and a movie. Reese was sitting beside her on the couch and getting annoyed as her girlfriend rolled past shows she wanted to watch.

To Reese's relief she finally settled on a channel and yelled out to Dana, "HEY DANA, the blue jay's game is on."

Dana looked beseechingly at Sam, "Go on, I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks sweetheart." Dana ran into the room and combat rolled onto the floor.

"Nice move Dana, do you have other party tricks?" joked Cassandra.

"Yes, but they are not for your young eyes, only your mother's."

Cassandra and Reese both laughed as Dana grabbed a cushion off the armchair and placed it behind her back.

"Well you seem to have fully recovered," noted Reese. "Cass told me your bruising was pretty impressive."

Dana smirked, "Still is, although not as black. A nice shade of yellow is coming through."

"Can I see?" inquired Reese enthusiastically.

"Sure," Dana lifted her shirt."

Reese's eyes widened, "Fuck! That's really bad."

"Are you showing off your boobs again honey?" questioned Sam as she ambled into the room.

"No, I have a bra on this time," answered Dana as she pulled her shirt back down.

"That's a nice change," joked Sam before she sat in the armchair and settled her legs on either side of Dana.

Dana remonstrated, "Sweetheart, I can't help it if people keep cutting off my shirts and giving everyone an eyeful. Now quiet time, my boy Roy Halliday is pitching."

"Before the no talking rule is in play, what time do you all want to leave tomorrow for Jack's?" asked Sam.

"Early," replied Cassandra.

Dana raised her hand, "I'm with Cassie."

"Okay then, six it is," decided Sam.

"In that case, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight everyone," announced Reese.

Cassandra said goodnight also and followed her fiancée upstairs.

Dana reached for the remote on the low table, "Can I interest you in an early night? We have some unfinished business I believe."

"Honey, you know it won't be an early night," reasoned Sam with a devilish grin.

Dana guffawed, "Oh indeed my beautiful woman."

"Race you upstairs. Loser has to scrub the winner's back in the shower."

"You're on baby."

Sam jumped out of her chair and took off up the steps. Dana took her time to tidy up the room and secure the house before making her way to Sam.

-o-


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please take the opportunity to review!

* * *

Chapter 22

Sitting on the back porch and typing up her report from the mission to P5X-101 on her laptop, Dana listened to the sound of motorbikes in the distant background. She smiled to herself as she imagined Sara burning everyone off as was her habit.

Teal'c was currently off-world visiting his family and Cassandra was riding his bike. Reese was using Dana's bike and George and Cameron hadn't been able to make the get together due to prior family commitments. Daniel had brought Carolyn with him and she was currently doubling on his bike. She couldn't ride, but had received plenty of offers for lessons from everyone.

Getting up from the table, Dana went and checked on the pot of chilli resting on the stove top. The sun was starting its decent and the others would be coming back soon. Returning to the deck, Dana retrieved another ice cold beer from the cooler.

Once the report was finished, she forwarded it to George's work e-mail address. Dana wrote her aunt and uncle an e-mail and attached a picture of herself with Sam, Cassandra and Reese. She had asked Sara to take the snapshot before they had left for their ride that morning. She also took the time to reply to Trish's e-mail and attached the photo. Bob received the same snapshot and a quick update of what had been happening, careful to leave out any reference to SGC.

As she closed off her computer, Sara pulled up in front of the garage. She turned towards Dana and waved.

Moments later, the others arrived outside the shed.

Dana laughed when she saw Carolyn sitting up front of Daniel's bike and steering nervously.

Sara removed her boots and climbed the stairs.

"Dusted them again I see," noted Dana jovially.

"Yep, they never learn."

"You want a beer Sara?"

"No thanks," replied the blonde as she patted her stomach. "I'm not drinking."

Dana crooked her eyebrows and took a long look at her friend, "You don't by chance have some news to share?"

Sara's mouth turned into a broad smile.

Dana jumped up out of her chair and embraced Sara, "Oh I am so happy for you and Jack, congratulations."

"Thank you Dana. Needless to say, we are both over the moon with the result."

Dana kissed Sara on the cheek, "This is just brilliant. So how far along are you?"

"Five weeks and due date is mid-March."

"Cool, try to hold out for the twenty third, that's my birthday," joked Dana while grabbing another beer. "Honeymoon baby?"

"Wedding day more like it."

The two friends both broke out into fits of laughter at the thought.

Dana let go of Sara and vowed, "I'll keep the news to myself."

"Thanks and Jack plans on making the announcement during dinner."

Dana couldn't stop grinning, "That explains why Jack asked us to bring up three bottles of champagne."

"Yes and he was hoping you wouldn't figure it out."

Jack appeared and looked at the two women, "She knows hey?"

"Yes," replied Sara.

Dana launched herself at Jack and hugged him firmly, kissing him on the cheek, "Congratulations Jack. I'm so thrilled for you both and it couldn't happen to nicer people."

Jack hugged Dana back, "Thanks Dana." He released her and hugged his wife, "We are pretty awesome together."

Sara beamed, "The best my darling."

"So true, now come help me in the shower honey."

Dana returned her computer to the bedroom and sat on the bed and waited for Sam to arrive.

When Sam entered the room, Dana jumped up and enveloped her in her arms, "I love you so much Sam.

"Hello and I love you too."

Dana kissed Sam with all the emotion she could muster and Sam responded to the fevered kiss with a soft moan. Dana reached between their bodies and lowered the zip of Sam's jacket. Slipping her hands inside the leather, she pushed the article off Sam's shoulders. Reaching for the press stud on Sam's pants, she quickly popped it and slid down the fly. Dana yanked them and Sam's underpants down as far as she could before breaking from Sam's wonderful lips. She knelt and pulled them down to the floor and Sam placed her hands on Dana's shoulders to steady herself as she stepped out of her pants.

"Honey, I'm all sweaty. You want to wait until I have a shower?"

"No, I can't wait," with that said, she lowered her mouth onto Sam's vulva.

"Oh god Dana, I guess you really can't," whimpered Sam and she grabbed hold of her lover's head and found purchase.

Dana groaned deeply as she took in the mushy scent of the woman before her and melted when she felt Sam's fingers grip her hair as she absorbed the hard clitoris.

"Holy Hannah honey … oh god," whispered Sam raggedly.

Dana stroked the blade of her tongue along Sam's hardness then suckled firmly for several minutes before Sam's fingers tightened around her hair again and the shaking began to pulsate through her body.

She shuddered and her knees buckled.

Dana held her up by the hips as she languorously licked up every droplet of Sam's essence. Rising up off the floor and without saying a word, Dana left the room.

Sam was trying to regain her composure as she heard the soft tittering coming from Dana on the other side of the door. Sam pulled down her tee shirt to cover her butt, grabbed clean clothes and went to the bathroom.

She took one look at Dana, who was already naked, and smiled devilishly. "Oh, you are so bad," she teased.

Dana grinned cheekily, "And you are so beautiful my love." She turned on the water.

"You are about to find out just how bad I can be."

"Oh lord," whimpered Dana. "I adore your bad side baby."

-o-

Sam was positioned behind Dana in the kitchen with an arm around her lover's waist. She watched her stir the large pot of hot chilli and said, "That smells wonderful."

"It's ready and I'll take it out to the table if you grab the bowls and spoons."

"You want me to take out the bread too Dana?"

"Yes please Sam," she replied while picking up a pair of pot holders.

Sam turned Dana around, "You know; I'll have to marry you one day just so you can keep feeding me this incredibly delicious food."

Dana feigned bitter disappointment, "Darn it; you've caught onto my strategy."

"You goof."

"Uh huh, now kiss me then scoot."

Sam kissed Dana soundly before picking up the crockery, cutlery and oven baked bread.

-o-

After dinner, Jack and Sara disappeared into the house together.

Dana leaned into Sam and whispered, "I love you with all my heart and I have never been happier."

Sam placed her head on Dana's shoulder, "I love you completely honey."

Jack and Sara returned carrying flutes and a bottle of champagne.

Dana grabbed Sam's hand and smiled sweetly.

Jack poured the golden fluid into the glasses and Sara passed them around the table.

Raising his glass Jack said, "To all those friends and loved ones who can't be with us today."

"Cheers," everyone chorused.

"I'd also like to announce the impending arrival of Jack junior."

Cassandra jumped up and hugged Sara, "Oh my god, that's fantastic news."

Everyone besides Dana followed suit.

Moments later Sam sat back down and kissed Dana, "You knew I gather?"

"Yes, worked it out when Sara came back from the ride."

"So that's what spurred you on with your brilliant performance in the bedroom."

"Kind of; I'm just so delighted for Jack and Sara and am so happy with you. Everything is just so wonderful right now."

Sam melted, "That's very sweet honey."

"So are you Sam and I can't tell you often enough."

-o-

Later in the evening, Reese and Dana played a few songs on acoustic guitar for everyone before taking a break.

Dana leaned into Reese and asked, "Can you play _"Heroes and Friends" _on your own?"

"I can do that."

"Cool, I want to dance with Sam."

Reese smirked, "You got it."

Dana strutted over to Sam, who was in conversation with Sara and Jack. She wrapped her arms around Sam's torso and waited for an opportunity to speak.

Sam placed her hands on Dana's forearms and continued to talk.

Leaning in a moment later, Dana asked, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"I would."

"Reese is going to play us a slow song."

Sam stood and Dana took her by the hand and led her to the open area of the deck.

Reese took a drink before saying, "Okay, this is a song for the couples to dance to, so I expect to see you all up, except for you Cass. You just sit there and look beautiful."

Daniel got to his feet and pulled Carolyn into his arms, "I'll apologise in advance for my dancing disability."

Carolyn laughed, "You'll be perfect and I have two left feet."

Daniel chuckled as they moved to an empty space near Sam and Dana.

"Come on Jack, we're waiting for you," said Sam.

"Keep your shirt on Carter. I'm waiting for my fine-looking wife to return from the bathroom."

"Oh yeah."

Jack joked, "Carter, no more alcohol for you."

Sara stepped onto the deck and announced, "Here I am, so hit it Reese."

Everyone laughed and Reese started to strum.

Sam looked at Dana and giggled, "Who's going to lead?"

"Hum let me guess? The last time you danced, you led?"

"You got it honey."

"Me too, but I'll play the girl."

"Good, now put your hand on my shoulder."

"Yes baby, but this is the only time I'll be the girl."

Sam sniggered for several moments before replying, "Honey, I'll have you in a dress before you know it."

As the couples swayed to the music, Sam laid her head on Dana's shoulder and lost herself to the intimacy passing between them.

Dana lowered her lips to Sam's ear and whispered, "I love you Samantha Carter."

Sam purred in response, "I love you too Dana Ridley. Promise me it will always be this good."

"I promise my Sam."

After the song ended, everyone announced they were off to bed.

Dana and Reese swiftly packed up the guitars then retreated to their respective bedrooms.

Jack and Sara climbed the stairs arm in arm as Sam made her way to Dana.

-o-

Dana was lying on her back with Sam on top of her and lethargically running her hands down her lover's sides.

"Honey, I'm not hurting your chest am I?" asked Sam with concern.

"No sweetheart, you are just fine where you are."

"So what did you do today while we were playing in the dirt and mud?"

"Wrote my report from my last mission and sent a bunch of e-mails. I also did a workout in Jack's gym."

"A workout?" inquired Sam with bewilderment.

"Before you go mad at me, it was only a light one, just legs."

"I wasn't going to grouse at you. Did you have any pain?"

"No baby." Dana gently kneaded Sam's lower back muscles.

Sam sighed, "That feels very nice."

"Did you have a fun day?"

"Yes I did, but I missed you." Sam leaned in and kissed Dana's chin.

"I missed you too."

"Honey, can I ask you a question about our jump to P3X-666?"

"Of course you can my love."

"You are very passionate about your reasons behind your decision to fund the mission."

Dana crocked her left eyebrow, "I've never shirked away from that Sam and I have been very open about my motives for providing the funding."

"I know you have honey."

"So, what's your question baby?"

"Did you have to leave someone behind during battle?"

The reply was simple, "Yes."

"So that is why you understand what we have all been going through?"

"Yes."

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?"

"It has nothing to do with this mission; this is not about me Sam."

"I understand that honey, but you could have said something."

"I didn't think it was relevant at the time."

"What about now?"

Dana smirked, "Well, because you have brought it up, I guess it is pertinent now." She kissed the tip of Sam's nose. "I didn't deliberately keep it from you. I would have told you eventually during one of our Q and A sessions."

Sam smiled and nodded, "So what happened?"

"I was Commanding Officer of a nine member unit in Iraq three years ago when we entered a hot spot. During the ensuing battle, five soldiers were wounded. Airman Welsh was shot in the neck and I worked on him trying to stem the flow of blood from his jugular, but he bled out before I could seal the wound. We were hit by another wave of two groups of insurgents and immeasurably outnumbered. I made the decision to withdraw with our wounded and find an extraction point. Because of the number of injured, we couldn't carry Welsh out with us and he had to be left behind. We barely had enough time to bury him in an inconspicuous site."

"I'm sorry honey."

"I argued for a full day with my Commanding Officer Lieutenant Colonel Jacks to go back into hostile territory and retrieve Walsh. The repeated requests were denied and the reasons dismissed. When my unit was given two days furlough, the four of us that were able to walk, went back and brought Welsh back to base."

"Oh boy," remarked Sam, impressed with her lover's integrity.

"I got my arse kicked unofficially by Jacks and he explained that his decision not to grant permission in the first instance was as a direct order from his Commanding Officer. In the end, I was the senior ranking officer and took full responsibility for making the decision."

"Hence the reason you became upset about SGC being denied permission to return to P3X-666."

"You got it sweetheart. Sam, you know I am by the book, but I live by the Airman's Greed and I will never ever leave a man or woman behind; not as long as I can do something about it."

Sam cradled her hands around Dana's face, "I admire your loyalty."

"Thank you. It's just a shame we are not shown the same loyalty in return by the big boys on occasion. Quite frankly, their policy of acceptable loss and collateral damage shits me to the max."

"I agree my love." Sam leaned in and kissed Dana tenderly.

Dana pulled Sam closer and kissed her back. The contact lasted for ten minutes before Sam finally broke away.

With pupils dilated with desire and adoration, she said, "I really applaud your conviction."

"I appreciate that Sam and my apologies for not mentioning it earlier."

"Well, I believe you can make it up to me."

Dana giggled at the thinly veiled suggestion, "Baby, it would be my pleasure."

-o-


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please feed the Muse by reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 23

SG-1 gathered in the Briefing Room at zero seven fifty hours Monday sans Dana, she was in the Infirmary being examined by Carolyn.

General Hammond entered the room and addressed the team, "People, sorry to spring this mission on you with little warning, but we have received a request for assistance from the inhabitants of planet P7X-542. They are expecting a catastrophic volcanic eruption at any moment, and by the readouts they have sent us, it will affect their entire world."

Daniel spoke first, "So, I assume we are going to assist them in evacuating to a suitable location?"

"Correct Doctor, I have contacted Broc and his consorts on Transloc and they are willing to offer all citizens permanent residence. Time is against us folks, so let's get a move on."

-o-

As Carolyn waited for the return of Dana's chest x-rays she noted, "I see you've made an addition to your art collection."

"Yes, but that's the last of it."

"Well, it certainly does make a bold statement."

"Just what I was going for," joked Dana with a gleam in her eyes.

Their conversation was interrupted by an announcement over the intercom for SG-1 to attend the Briefing Room.

Dana looked to Carolyn, "I guess that excludes me?"

"You got that right. If your ex-rays are clear, you are required over at the Academy Hospital. Major Townsend is looking forward to having you back on deck in the OR."

"Darn it," complained Dana disappointedly. She would rather be involved in a mission than knee deep in surgeries. "I guess I'll be busier than I ever was."

"That would be an accurate assessment, I'm really sorry Dana."

"Don't be; I knew what I was getting into when I accepted the assignment."

Nurse Caldwell entered the cubicle and handed Carolyn the x-ray film. Both she and Dana examined them against the light board.

"Well, I'm happy with that," commented Carolyn optimistically.

Dana enthusiastically added, "Me too."

"You are clear to return to full duty Brigadier. I will fill out the necessary paperwork and send it to all the relevant people and I'll call the hospital to advise them you are on your way."

"Appreciate it Doc and I'll catch you later." Dana ran into Daniel in the hallway outside the Infirmary as she exited. "Hey Daniel, you guys off on a mission?"

"Yes, I'm just saying goodbye to Carolyn and grabbing a few medical supplies before we jump. Sam is looking for you; she's a couple of minutes behind me."

"Okay, good luck on the mission and thanks for the info."

Daniel disappeared into the Infirmary and Dana waited for Sam to arrive.

Her face lit up when her girlfriend came around the corner all kitted up, "Hello Colonel."

Sam smiled brightly, "Hey Dana, just the person I was looking for you."

"I know; I just spoke with Daniel. So what's your mission all about?"

"It is a total evacuation of the population on P7X-542 and resettlement to P5X-807."

"Sounds like fun," teased Dana. "P5X-807, that's Transloc, right?"

"That's right. So how did you go?"

"Excellent, I've been cleared. Unfortunately, I'm on my way to the hospital."

"Too bad, I wish you were coming with us."

"I do too. Come on, I'll walk you to the lift."

"All right and I'm not sure when we'll be back. It could take a couple of days to sort everything out."

"I understand Sam. I'm back to double shifts anyhow, so I'll be staying on base in case you feel like dropping in."

With a goofy grin, Sam replied, "That's a given honey."

"Good."

The couple entered the car and Dana pressed the buttons for Level twenty five and twenty eight.

"Would you like to make a tentative date for Wednesday night?" inquired Dana.

"I would like that. Now, while I have the chance, I love you and I'll miss you."

"Love you too and I'll see you when I am looking at you."

Sam was still tittering when the lift came to a halt and the doors slid open.

Dana stepped out first, "By the way, you look incredibly hot."

Sam giggled, "Thanks for the accolade and bye honey."

"Bye my Sam and be safe."

-o-

SG-1 remained off-world for two days before returning at 1915 hours Tuesday night. By the time the team had been cleared by medical and debriefed it was 2040 hours.

Sam entered her quarters and called Cassie to let her know she was back and would be staying on base overnight. She ended the call by telling Cassie she would see her and Reese in the morning.

After taking a long shower, Sam changed into USAF issued training shorts and tee shirt. Exiting her room, she approached Dana's, knocked on the door and waited.

Dana heard the rap as she stepped out of the bathroom. Opening the door to a smiling Sam, she said, "Good evening Colonel Carter."

"Hello honey," replied Sam as she moved inside and Dana closed the door behind her.

Dana resumed drying her hair with her towel, "I'm glad to see you Sam, just excuse me while I finish drying off. How did the mission go?"

"It was very tiring, but we managed to get everyone settled with plenty of time to spare." She took the towel off Dana and rubbed her lover's hair, "I'm happy to see you too."

Dana lost herself in the tender touch of Sam massaging her scalp, "Uhm cool. Are … you … hungry?"

"Famished my love," she finished what she was doing and handed Dana back the towel. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was just about to go the Officer's private mess and check out the menu."

"That sounds good. After all these years, I still don't understand how Daniel can enjoy the ration food or the power bars. The thought of real food motivated me to get home," joked Sam.

"I'm with you on that, so let's go check out the grub."

Sam pulled Dana into her arms, "I think you are forgetting something."

Dana kissed Sam on the forehead, "Nope, I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

"Well, in that case hurry up, I've missed your kisses terribly."

Dana laughed and stood back, "Let's not go there, not yet anyway and I promise to make up for it."

"I look forward to that honey."

Dana moved into the bathroom and reappeared moments later. She grabbed Sam around the waist and captured her lips.

Five minutes later, she was satisfied she had made up for lost opportunities and Sam caught her breath, "Holy Hannah! I really do enjoy your kisses."

"Back at you Sam, now let's get a move on before all the food is gone."

-o-

When the couple reached the private mess on Level twenty two, they were delighted to find only two other Officers in attendance. After receiving menus, they sat in a secluded corner. Sam told Dana all about the mission and Dana recounted her last two days at the hospital.

"Oh, before I forget," began Sam between bites of chicken. "Friday night we've got that dinner date with Reese's family."

"I know, but I've got surgeries scheduled all day with the last one set down for 1630 hours. What time is dinner?"

"Eight."

"Well, barring complications, I should be finished around 1830 hours."

"That gives you thirty minutes to get ready."

"That's not a problem sweetheart. I'll have everything ready to go. I'll return home Thursday night and get organised instead of staying on base."

"It's a plan then and I can pick you up on the way."

"Okay. You want to grab some dessert to go?"

"Sure honey," she watched as Dana went and spoke to the kitchen staff and smiled widely when Dana returned with two parfaits of blue jello.

Sam stood and said, "How did you know that is my other favourite dessert?"

"A little birdie told me."

Blonde eyebrows arched, "Daniel?"

"Yes."

"Come on let's hurry back to your room, I've got an idea on how to really enjoy dessert and you at the same time."

"Oh god Sam, you are too much woman."

"I know, but only where you are concerned."

-o-

Dana's alarm went off at 0330 hours. Sam stirred beside her and Dana kissed her on the top of her head. "Go back to sleep sweetheart; it's too early for you to be awake."

Sam groaned, "Okay honey. Love you and have a good day."

"I will my Sam. I'll call you at home during a break."

"Okay," mumbled Sam. She was sleeping soundly when Dana left a short time later and didn't wake until after eight.

After showering and changing into a pair of Dana's camouflage pants and black tank top, she went to her room and pulled on her boots. Once she was topside, she decided to drive into town and buy a new outfit for Friday night.

After picking up some groceries, she pulled into her garage two hours later.

Cassandra and Reese greeted her in the kitchen and helped her with the bags.

"How many days off do you have mom?" inquired Cassie as she put the groceries in the pantry.

"I've only got today Kiddo. I'm back on deck Thursday. Do you two have any plans for the rest of the day?"

Cassandra finished in the pantry, "Dana rang earlier and told us we could use her pool if we like."

"Sounds good, it certainly is hot enough."

"You want to come over with us?" asked Reese.

"Sure, just give me a minute to change."

-o-

Dana and Shelly stepped out of the operating theatre then entered the showers in the locker room.

"You got plans for the evening Dana?"

Dana pulled off her green surgical scrubs and replied, "Dinner date."

"Anywhere in particular?" inquired Shelly as she stepped into a stall.

"I haven't thought about it yet." Dana took off her underwear and entered a vacant cubicle.

"If you are interested, there is a great gay friendly restaurant called _"Angie's" _on the east side of town. Alice and I take Max there regularly. They have scrumptious food and it's such a relaxing atmosphere."

"That sounds wonderful."

"I'll give you the address before we finish."

"Thanks." Dana stepped out of the shower and started to dry herself.

Shelly followed closely behind as Dana was slipping on a fresh set of sky blue scrubs.

"Right, one down, five to go," declared Dana with a sigh.

"Bit of a conveyor belt this morning."

"You could say that. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure Dana, go ahead."

"Did you ask Alice to marry you or vice versa?"

Shelly giggled at the memory, "I asked her and I swear, I have never been so nervous."

Dana smiled at the admission, "Did you guys follow a traditional path or improvise?"

"Oh we went the whole nine yards with the hetro format. I even asked Alice's father for his permission to marry his daughter. That was the second most nervous time of my life."

Dana laughed, "So who wore the bridal gown?"

"We both did."

"Cool."

"Yeah, it was. With the recent changes in the laws, we are planning on renewing our vows on our anniversary with a military service."

"That's so romantic."

The two surgeons entered the scrub room and prepared for their next procedure.

"It is romantic, so why the interest? Are you planning on tying the knot?"

"Yes I am, but not for a little while yet. I'm planning on popping the question after Christmas."

"Well, you are certainly planning well ahead girl."

"Yeah, I'd ask her sooner but it would be too early," reasoned Dana.

"How long have you been together?"

"We are into our seventh week."

"Oh lord, yes way too early," joked Shelly. "Wait at least another week."

Dana giggled for a second, "Sounds like good advice."

-o-

Taking a break outside two hours later, Dana reached for her phone.

_"Hello honey,"_ replied Sam after the second ring.

"Hi gorgeous, what are you up to?"

_"I am lazing beside your pool working on my tan and thank you for your kind offer. So what is my favourite warrior doing?"_

"I'm sitting outside in the sun on a bench imaging you laying on the recliner in your bikini and looking incredibly stunning."

_"Oh boy, don't be getting all sexy on me."_

"Sweetheart, I would love to be there right now and kissing you on the shoulder."

_"Dana behave yourself, need I remind you where you are?"_

"No and I'll stop now."

_"Good, because I would hate for you to get caught having phone sex at work."_

"Well, that would be a first."

_"Are you serious? You have never had phone sex?"_ inquired Sam curiously.

"Yes I have, just never been caught," replied Dana cheekily.

_"You goof."_

"Okay, changing the subject now. Shelly has given me the address of a restaurant for tonight."

_"Great, I'm looking forward to it."_

"I am too Sam and I should be finished here no later than eight, so I'll pick you up at eight thirty."

_"Okay honey, it's a date."_

"See you then and I love you my blonde warrior."

_"Love you too."_

-o-

Cassandra and Reese decided to walk back home, so Sam decided to work on her all over tan. She slipped off her bikini and stretched out on her back on the deck chair.

Sometime later while lying on her stomach, she moaned when she felt the familiar touch of her lover upon the curve of her left buttock. She whimpered when the soft caress moved upwards and along her spine. As soft lips touched the warm skin of her shoulder, the moisture pooled between the lips of her labia minora.

"Oh god, I love your touch," she whispered.

The soft pecks became urgent and Sam felt her lover's fingers slip between her thighs. Parting her legs, Sam allowed the delicious strokes to continue upward to her throbbing centre. She gasped as two slender fingers penetrated her, slowly sliding in and out in a lazy, twisting rhythm.

Minutes later she was fast approaching her climax and desperately wanted to feel her lover's lips on her own. Reaching behind, she cupped her hand around the soft hair falling against her shoulder. "Honey, let me roll over, I want to kiss you and look at your beautiful face."

Gently, the body that was pressed against her back, eased up and off her.

Sam slowly turned over onto her back while the fingers stayed inside her, causing her to keep her eyes closed. "Oh god, I love you so much," she murmured.

"I love you too Sammie."

_ "Sammie?" _Sam asked herself. _"Only Janet ever called me that." _Surprised, Sam opened her eyes and struggled for breath as she looked into the deep dark brown pools of Janet's eyes. She sat up in shock and shook her head, taking in her surroundings. She was beside the pool at Dana's and alone. Her body began to shiver as the tears fell freely; she had been dreaming. The dream was from the memory of when she and Janet had been on their week long honeymoon in California.

Sam clutched her knees to her chest and howled. The dream had been so real and she chided herself for being drawn back into it. There was no doubt or thinking twice about the love she had for Dana, and as their relationship grew, so did her adoration for the woman she was extremely pleased to have as her girlfriend.

Upset, Sam didn't understand why the vision had come to her. Slowly, she stood and dressed in her swim suit. As she picked up her phone, it rang with Dana's ringtone.

_"Hello Sam."_

"Hey honey."

_"Are you still at my place?"_

Sam was curious at the question, "Yes."

_"Stay there, I am five minutes out,"_ replied Dana excitedly.

Sam was overwhelmed because she wanted to talk to Dana about the dream. She was feeling terribly guilty and needed to discuss her feelings. "Okay honey."

Dana's voice was low and inviting, _"Oh and Sam."_

"Yes Dana?" Sam replied, her body shivering in anticipation.

_"Are you alone?"_

"Yes, the girls went home hours ago."

_"Good, I will be there soon."_

"I'll be waiting my love." Sam put down her phone then dove into the pool to cool off and clear her head.

-o-

Sam was still in the water when Dana walked down the backstairs several minutes later. She looked up and smiled brightly and motioned to Dana to join her.

Dana slipped off her boots and trousers then pulled her shirt up and over her head.

Sam could see Dana's erect nipples straining against the fabric of her bra and smiled.

Bending down, Dana removed her socks before sliding off her briefs and bra. Diving into the crystal clear water, she resurfaced in front of Sam.

"This is a nice surprise my love," noted Sam.

"Shelly and I both decided to bring our final procedure forward and finish early. We'd had enough for the day and I pulled rank, so here I am."

Sam drew Dana to her lips and kissed her passionately.

Dana searched out the tie on Sam's bikini and undid it, sliding it off. She cupped her hands around Sam's breasts and gently caressed the generous mounds.

Groaning into Dana's mouth, Sam retracted from the kiss, "I love you so much." Her facial expressions alerted Dana to the fact something was wrong.

"I love you too baby, but what's bothering you?"

"I need to discuss something with you."

Dana's voice was soothing in her reply, "All right, talk to me baby."

Sam explained her dream and was surprised by Dana's reaction.

"Sweetie, it's okay. You probably dreamt of Janet due to the fact the mission departure time has been finalised and is fast approaching."

"You're probably right, but I feel so guilty."

"I told you before not to, it's okay."

"Honey, I feel guilty about you, not Janet."

"Oh," Dana was chuffed. "I see, well don't sweat it sweetheart, I'm cool with it."

"Thank goodness for that," replied a much relieved Sam.

"So, can I interest you in coming to bed with me?"

Sam smiled sweetly, "You can always do that darling, but I'd rather you make love to me out here."

"Really? I love it when you are adventurous."

"I think I'd like you to take me on the deckchair to start with," teased the blonde.

"That can be arranged and lucky for you I have a high fence."

Sam tittered, "I consider myself to be very lucky my Dana."

Dana swam to the edge of the pool, jumped out and Sam did the same.

-o-

Dana was wrapped in Sam's loving embrace and enjoying the late afternoon sun's warm rays shining down on her. Shifting slightly, she kissed Sam's left breast. "I have said this to you before, but I absolutely love coming home to you."

"Me too and you can tell me a hundred times and I will never tire of hearing it."

Dana kissed the two freckles in the valley between Sam's breasts, "So, did you do anything else today baby?"

"I went into town and bought a new outfit for Friday night's meet and greet."

"Did you buy a dress?"

"No I didn't."

"Thank shit for that."

Sam giggled, "I took pity on you. I know how distracted you get when I am in a one and you need to be on your best behaviour."

"Very thoughtful of you, but you in anything distracts me."

Tittering, Sam said, "Well, that is nice to know."

"I'm still amazed that I was invited."

Sam raised her eyebrows in question, "Why wouldn't you be?"

Exhaling, Dana answered seriously, "Because I'm only just a recent addition to your collective."

Sam roared with laughter, "You sound just like Seven of Nine saying that."

Dana put on an American accent, "That is irrelevant and futile."

"Oh honey, that is very good."

"How about I do the Captain for you?"

"Oh god, now there is an image."

Laughing slightly, Dana responded, "Sam, I didn't mean it that way."

"I know my love, just joshing."

Dana decided to do her own teasing, "Although, I wouldn't mind doing Seven or the Captain come to think of it."

"You cheeky minx," taunted Sam with a finger wave.

"Seriously," Dana kissed Sam's erect nipple. "I'm happy just to have you; I don't want or need anybody else."

Sam ran her fingertips down Dana's face, "I simply adore your romantic side."

"I love showing it to you."

With her fingers coming to rest on Dana's chin, Sam asked, "What time do you start duty tomorrow?"

"Four."

"Would you like me to stay the night with you?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"Yes I do," she replied while outlining Dana's cleft with the tip of her thumb.

"What are the girls up to tonight?"

"They're going out to a movie after dinner."

"Cool, so when do you return to duty?"

"Tomorrow; Siler and I are doing some maintenance on the naquadah reactor."

"Wish I was helping and you can take my truck in the morning, I'll ride in."

"Thank you and I'm glad you are not helping me tomorrow, you would be too much of a diversion."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"You goof."

"You geek," shot back Dana playfully.

Sam kissed Dana's forehead and closed her eyes, "I was speaking to Jack yesterday and he is already excited about the weekend."

Dana covered her mouth and yawned, "Good, I'm looking forward to it too."

"You never did tell me what position you play."

"I was pitcher or second base."

"Oh Jack is going to be so surprised," retorted Sam with smirk.

Dana yawned again and snuggled into Sam's chest, "Good."

"Honey, are you just about asleep?"

"Uh huh," come the lethargic riposte.

"Do you want to skip dinner and have an early night?"

"No, I want to take out my beautiful girlfriend."

"Okay, just checking."

"Let's go inside before the sun goes down."

"Speaking of going down," joked Sam.

With a smirk, Dana replied, "Actually, that was the plan."

"I thought you were nearly asleep?"

"You know sex with you wakes me up."

"True, come on."

-o-

Dana parked in Sam's drive and got out of her truck. She walked to the front door and knocked on the polished oak door.

Sam answered a short time later and Dana stood transfixed on the porch and just glared at her lover. Sam was wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress and the earrings she had bought her. "You are simply beautiful Sam."

Sam looked at Dana's low hipped black jeans, white tank top and purple and white striped shirt. The shirt had the top four buttons undone and Sam could see Dana wasn't wearing a bra.

"Dana … I … thank you," she exhaled loudly and secured the door, "You look wonderful."

Dana smirked, "You okay baby?"

Sam smiled and responded, "Oh yeah, I'm fine my love."

Dana took Sam's hand and led her to the truck.

-o-

After dropping off to Sam's following dinner and picking up her gear for the following day, the couple arrived back at Dana's a little after ten.

Sam went upstairs and hung up her uniform in the closet while Dana secured the garage and house before climbing the stairs.

Sam grabbed her the second she stepped into the room, "Come here honey."

Dana moaned, "I had a great date tonight."

"I did too and you look amazing."

"So do you."

Sam kissed Dana's neck then whispered huskily, "I want you Dana."

"I'm all your Sam's."

-o-

Dana crawled into bed the following night just after midnight. She'd rung Sam at sixteen hundred hours and informed her she was staying back to fill in for Major Townsend who had come down with a stomach virus. Snuggling into Sam's back, she whispered, "I love you."

Sam stirred, "I love you too Dana. What time are you due back on duty?"

"Four."

"Holy Hannah! Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight my darling."

Dana woke before her watch alarm sounded and turned it off. Untangling herself for Sam's long-limbed frame, she went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

She smiled widely when she saw Sam enter the room and brush her teeth at the basin.

Sam stepped into the stall and stood behind her, "Morning."

"Hello, you are up way too early."

"Yeah, I was missing you."

"You are such a romantic."

Sam nipped at Dana's left shoulder blade, "Mine?"

Dana melted instantly, "Oh … god yes Sam."

Reaching around to the front, Sam cradled Dana's pliant breasts and asked, "What about these?"

"Oh god, we don't have time," muttered Dana.

"We don't?" teased Sam as she tweaked Dana's nipples.

"Oh shit … yes we do."

"I'll write you a note," compromised Sam.

"That's good, because if I am late, it is your fault."

"I can handle that, now where was I?" She gently pulled on Dana's erect nipples, "Oh yes, that's where I was."

Dana moaned, turned her head and hungrily sought out her lover's lips.

-o-

Making it to the scrub room with ten minutes to spare, Dana greeted Captain Blake. "Hello Shelly."

"Good morning Dana. You are very chirpy for someone who worked twenty hours yesterday."

"Don't be fooled, I am exhausted and running on pure adrenalin."

"Well, you get my sympathy vote."

"Thanks, at least today is not quite as busy."

"True. Actually it's been great having you here on staff. The back log of elective and non-elective surgery is clearing up at an astonishing rate."

"Glad I can be useful," conceded Dana with a smirk. "I see we are picking up a few cases from Peterson Air Base too."

"Yes and at least you are halfway through your required surgical hours now."

"That's really the best news."

"Are you playing softball on the weekend?"

"Yeah, I have been roped into it."

"Excellent, it's bigger than Ben Hur. We put together a couple of teams, but never get into the semi-finals."

"Wow! I actually didn't know the Academy was involved, cool."

"Hey, any chance to show up NORAD and we are there."

Dana laughed, "Well, I'm sure I am going to enjoy the experience."

"Actually, it's a great time and a good excuse to drink too much beer and celebrate Memorial Day."

"It certainly is a great concept and it's time for us to get to work my friend."

-o-

Later that morning, Sam bumped into Jack outside General Hammond's office. He was carrying several large packages and said in greeting, "Hey Carter, good timing."

"How's that Sir?"

"I'm tracking down the team and handing out uniforms."

"Great."

"You can take Dana's for her." He handed Sam two parcels.

"Thank you Sir."

George entered the hall and joined them, "Morning General, Colonel."

"Morning Sir," replied Jack and Sam.

"I see you have our new uniforms."

"Indeed I do Sir, hot off the press so to speak." He handed a packet to George.

"So what name do we have this year?" inquired George.

"Under the circumstances, I thought we would use our old one," replied Jack with a smile.

George dropped his command persona, "That's an excellent idea Jack."

"Fantastic," added Sam with a lump in her throat. "Excuse me Sirs, I have a date on Level twenty three with the emergency battery power plant."

"Oh Carter, stop teasing me," joked Jack.

"If you don't watch yourself O'Neill, I will start talking about the naquadah reactor and how it operates."

"You are a brazen vixen Carter."

"On that note, I am out of here."

Jack and George were still chuckling as she turned the corner and they headed for their respective offices.

After grabbing a cold drink from the Mess, Sam dropped the uniforms off to her lab and checked her e-mail account before heading to Level twenty three. She smiled when she saw there was one from Dana. Opening up the file, she immediately burst into laughter.

To: s.

From: d.

**Hey Geek Girl,**

**I had a spare moment and thought I'd send you a mushy message. **

**(And give the guys who read our e-mails a laugh)**

**Shelly and I have already done our fourth op for the morning and I am buggered. **

**I think I need a dose of wake me up from my favourite girl.**

**Sam blushed brightly at Dana's hidden meaning before reading on.**

**So Doctor Carter, what are you wearing?**

**I bet it's that sexy white lab coat. It gives me shivers just thinking about it.**

**I am in lilac surgical scrubs, a little bit of colour for the day.**

**Needless, to say, if I was there with you, your coat would be off as would my scrubs ****and you my beautiful adorable woman, would be spread over your desk with me between your legs.**

"Holy Hannah!" exclaimed Sam. Her face was scorching just thinking about the guys in security reading this. It wasn't the only part of her anatomy on fire. She returned her attention to the monitor.

**Let me guess my Sam, you are hot and bothered by now and embarrassed.**

**Relax my love, I have by-passed the security encryption and no one but you can read this. **

**Once you have read it, simply delete it darling.**

Sam smirked and continued to peruse the message.

**Now, that we have that out of the way; let's get back to the matter at hand. **

**I am between your thighs and am slowly licking your sweet core. **

**I am soaking up every drop of your essence with the tip of my tongue, savouring your exquisite taste and aroma.**

Looking around the lab quickly, Sam checked to make sure she was alone. It was lunch time and except for her assistant David, she was the only one left in the room. David was seated at his desk busily reading a novel and eating a sandwich. He's back was turned towards Sam and she hoped he stayed in that position until she finished reading the sultry and erotic message. Turning her head, her eyes returned to the communiqué.

**You are squirming under my lips, pleading for me to make you come. I finally relent and take your swollen clit into my mouth and tease you until you explode gloriously into my mouth, causing me to lick you dry and do it all over again.**

**Unfortunately, I am due back in theatre and must leave you my love. I ask one favour of you; when you are _"taking care of your problem"_, say my name over and over.**

**I just whispered your beautiful name and thought of you my darling while in the shower just moments ago.**

**All my love. I am forever your warrior,**

**Dana xxxx oooo**

Sam sat motionless for several seconds before printing the e-mail then deleting it. She folded the piece of paper and placed it into her trouser pocket. Calmly, she stood and went to her quarters.

Withdrawing the sheet of paper from her pocket, Sam undid her trousers, slipped them off then removed her boots and underpants. Reclining onto her bed, Sam started to re-read the e-mail as her fingers slid into her wet crease and over her hard nubbin. She closed her eyes and imagined Dana bringing herself to climax in the shower.

As her own orgasm started to build, she whispered Dana's name repeatedly until she fell over the edge and into the abyss of delight.

After cleaning up and dressing in fresh underwear and trousers, Sam booted up her laptop and sent Dana a reply. Giggling as she closed off her computer, Sam exited her room and whistled all the way to the lift.

-o-

Once Dana was finished with the final scheduled surgery, she made her way to the showers. When she was dressed, the brunette made her way to the doctor's lounge and the computer. She smiled when she saw the reply from Sam.

To: d.

From: s.

**I did!**

The two simple words made Dana's day. She deleted the e-mail and made for home.

-o-

_Chapter 24 is up!_


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please take the plunge and review!

* * *

Chapter 24

After wasting ten minutes in front of the closet trying to decide what to wear, Dana finally settled on black trousers and a bright orange long sleeved dress shirt. She fixed her hair then went downstairs and sat on the porch to wait for Sam.

Two minutes passed and Sam pulled into the drive and Cassandra got out of the front passenger seat.

She looked at Dana and said, "Hey good looking, how you doing?"

Dana hugged her and answered, "I'm great and you?"

"Excellent, by the way mom is pretty nervous."

"That's reasonable under the circumstances."

Cassandra climbed into the back and Dana blushed when she remember being in the back with Sam. She eased onto the front seat and turning towards the rear, she greeted Reese then leaned over and kissed Sam.

Sam smiled and winked then giggled as she reversed out the drive.

Dana reached over and placed her left hand on Sam's knee, "How was your day?"

"Different, but we'll discuss that in private later."

Dana squeezed Sam's knee in response, "I can wait."

"So, what did you get up to today Dana?" asked Cassandra while sliding an arm round Reese's shoulders.

"Eight operations and a truck load of paperwork. The best news is I'm halfway through my required hours."

"Excellent," rejoiced Cassandra.

"That's great honey," added Sam.

"What did you two in the back do today?" inquired Dana.

"We went shopping and used your pool," answered Reese.

"Sounds like fun."

Sam glimpsed at Dana, "I love your pool."

Dana chuckled, "Me too sweetheart."

She yawned several times and Sam suggested, "Why don't you have a nap."

"Sorry, but I'm absolutely rooted." She closed her eyes and drifted off in no time.

-o-

"Honey, time to wake up," Sam quietly coaxed an hour later.

Dana blinked a couple of times, "We there?"

"We will be in a few minutes honey."

"Okay and this is a good look," Dana countered as she wiped her mouth. "Drool on my chin, nice."

Everyone laughed and Reese offered Dana a stick of gum.

"Thanks."

"Turn left at the next intersection mom."

Dana smiled at the words. During this visit, Cassandra had called Sam mom the entire time and she knew how much it meant to Sam.

"Okay Cass," replied Sam as she followed the direction.

"Second house on the right, just pull into the drive," instructed Reese.

Sam turned off the engine and took a deep breath. She got out of the car and the others followed.

Dana took her by the hand and reassured her, "You'll be fine sweetheart."

Sam was more than fine. After introductions, Sam and Dana proceeded to win Ross, Stephanie and Gwen Connelly over in no time at all. During the dinner, they discussed wedding plans, the Air Force and Cassandra. Dana and Sam's relationship was not mentioned, and the Connelly household was nothing but accepting of the two women.

Cassandra and Reese were open and loving in front of Reese's family and Sam was more than satisfied that her daughter had been welcomed into the family fold. When the subject of conversation turned to Janet, Sam and Cassandra remained stoic and answered questions without becoming upset or evasive.

Dana sat back and fell in love with Sam all over again. She was deeply touched by Sam's pure honesty and openness. Looking across the table, Dana was full of admiration for the woman and the way she was respectful to the hosts and showed no signs of nervousness.

The evening ended around eleven and Dana slept during the journey home.

-o-

Sam woke the sleeping passenger as she pulled into her garage. "Dana, we're home honey."

Dana struggled to open her eyes, "Okay." She looked around to see she was at Sam's.

The couple got out of the Mustang and walked into the house.

Dana went straight upstairs and into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she quickly undressed. After stepping from the cubicle a few minutes later, she was wide awake as she reached for a towel. She climbed into bed and waited for Sam.

Knowing Sam was still downstairs talking to Cassandra and Reese; she got out of bed and dressed in a pair of Sam's training shorts and a tank top.

Going down the stairs, she passed them in the kitchen and withdrew a bottle of water from the fridge. Choosing not the interrupt their conversation, Dana went out onto the back porch and sat down on the top step.

Looking up, she studied the clear night sky and located several off-world planets she remembered from the star map inside the Briefing Room. Sighing heavily, she thought about how much she was looking forward to finishing her surgical residency and returning full time to SGC. The long hours of the week were starting to catch up with her again and she was glad it was the weekend. The prospect of sleeping in was very alluring and she finished the last of her water before returning to the kitchen.

After depositing the bottle in the recycle bin, she went into the living room and kissed everyone goodnight.

Sam squeezed her hand and said, "I'll be up in a minute honey."

Dana kissed her on the top of the head, "Don't rush sweetheart, I'll be asleep before then." She left the room and climbed the stairs.

-o-

Sam slipped into bed twenty minutes later and placed an arm over Dana's hip.

Instinctively, Dana pushed back into her and mumbled, "Hello baby."

"Ssh, go back to sleep honey."

"I'm sorry I am so tired Sam."

"Dana, you've worked over eighty hours this week, you have every right to be worn-out."

Turning around, Dana nuzzled into Sam's neck, "Mmm, I know but I usually am able to handle a lack of sleep better than this." She kissed Sam's throat several times.

Sam moaned softly, "Don't forget you've just recovered from a significant injury."

"I kind of forgot about that." She moved her hands upwards and gently covered Sam's breasts.

In response, Sam groaned gutturally, "Reese was saying we were a hit with her family."

"That's good," replied Dana as her palms brushed over erect nipples.

"By the way … oh god … you were extremely naughty sending me that e-mail today."

Moving downwards, Dana lowered her mouth over Sam's right breast, "That was my intention." She returned to Sam's swell and licked the hard node delicately.

"Oh god, you have such a delectable mouth Dana."

Taking a break in between licks, Dana asked, "So, you liked my message?"

"Yes I did, I just about fell off my stool in the lab."

Dana chuckled, "So, where did you take care of the problem?"

"My quarters," replied Sam, running her fingers through Dana's wavy hair.

"Remind me to give you the security block program then you can send me private e-mails too."

Sam groaned once more as Dana sucked languidly on her bosom, "Okay."

Dana lifted up and looked at Sam, "I've wanted to touch you all night."

Sam's eyes glistened, "Uh huh, I love how you make me feel."

"I adore you."

Sam cradled Dana's face, "Honey, I'm so in love with you. You bring me such happiness and comfort, thank you."

"You bring me everything I need or want Sam."

Sam raised her lips to Dana's and slowly poured all her emotion into the kiss.

Dana wrapped her arm around Sam and pulled her tighter. The kiss remained unbroken for fifteen minutes, both women content to linger in the sensation.

They were panting as their lips parted and Sam whispered huskily, "I love you."

"I love you too and now I'm going to show you just how much."

"Oh boy, I love show and tell."

-o-


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please take the time to review!

* * *

Chapter 25

Sam roused from slumber and gently stroked Dana's hair. Dana's head was inches from hers and facing outwards. Turning slightly, Sam checked the time; it was 0805 hours and she wanted to let Dana sleep longer, but the first game of softball was due to start at nine. Her fingers continued to twirl between Dana's brown strands. Sam liked the fact that Dana hadn't had a haircut in weeks and it was now sitting just above her shoulders. She found the curls enticing and as her fingers trailed though them, she was becoming highly aroused.

"You enjoying yourself there sweetheart?" inquired Dana sleepily.

"I am and I like your hair with a bit of length."

"Good, because I intend growing it."

"Yummy honey," purred Sam as she kissed Dana's bare shoulder.

"How much time do we have?"

"We have to be at the ball park and ready to play in fifty five minutes."

"Good enough, because I'll need about two seconds of that."

Sam giggled at the statement, "I'll need at least double that."

"Shower now sweetheart," demanded Dana while tossing back the covers.

Sam sprang out of bed and Dana chased her into the bathroom.

-o-

Ten minutes later, the couple stepped out of the bathroom.

Sam went to the closet and pulled out a softball jersey and handed it to Dana.

"Cool, this looks great."

Nodding, Sam moved to her underwear drawer, "By the way, your collection of underclothes is on the left hand side of the drawer."

Over the weeks, Dana had managed to leave behind quite a number of pieces of clothing and underwear items. "Well, what can I say, except you spoil me and I'm going to have to marry you someday."

Sam stopped in her tracks and looked at Dana, "Yes you will."

Dana smiled back at her, "Just be patient my Sam, it's in the works."

"Holy Hannah!" exclaimed Sam when she realised Dana wasn't joking.

Dana quickly put on a pair of black briefs and sports bra, changing the subject because she was just about to jump the gun and propose right there and then, "The shirts look very good Sam."

"Yeah, it's our old design. Jack dropped them off yesterday on base. We stopped wearing them a couple of years ago, but Jack's brought them back."

Dana pulled on her socks, "Baby, can we drop by my place so I can pick up my boots and glove?"

"Sure honey." Sam passed Dana the uniform pants and watched as she pulled them on over her legs. Sam put on her shirt and beamed at Dana.

The expression didn't go unnoticed by Dana, "How cute, they even have our names of them?" She watched as Sam buttoned up her shirt and took in the dark blue strip with a name and number embossed in white on the back. When Sam turned back around again, Dana read the white Italic lettering on the front - _**Fraiser's Foul Flys**_.

"Great team name Sam."

"Yeah, Jack honoured Janet after she won the final for us a few years back. She actually holds the record for the most foul balls hit during a tournament. She managed to hit eight straight before hitting the winning home run."

"Way to go. You know, I'm sorry I never had the chance to meet her when I was with Trish. Every time they got together, I was on tour in Iraq or playing with the band somewhere."

"You would have liked her Dana and she would have adored you. Now come on, let's get going. Cassie better be ready and dressed or we are sunk."

Surprisingly Cassandra was prepared, so was Reese. They were both downstairs waiting and Cassandra's eyes misted over when she saw the jerseys.

"Your Uncle Jack's idea," explained Sam.

"I must kiss that man when I see him."

"Let's move, no time to waste or he will kick our butts," pointed out Sam.

-o-

As Dana climbed back into Sam's car with a dark green and gold stripped adidas sports bag, Cassie asked, "What's in the bag Dana?"

"There's boots, caps, batting helmet and gloves."

Cassie and Reese both laughed, "You can play more than just a little can't you?" asked Cassie intriguingly.

"Maybe," answered Dana deadpan.

Sam giggled, "Jack doesn't know it yet, but this year we have a special weapon in our arsenal."

"So spill the beans Ridley," urged Reese.

"Patience and all will be revealed in good time."

"Okay and I won't say anything to Uncle Jack," promised Cassandra.

"Thank you Cassie. Now what's the format for this tournament?"

"There are sixteen teams in all. There are four groups of four teams and each team plays three games today. The top two teams from each group go into the semi-finals before the top two teams battle it out in the final on Sunday," explained Sam.

"Thanks honey, so I gather someone is running a betting pool?"

Cassandra answered, "That would be Uncle Cam."

Dana guffawed at the news then replied, "That figures."

"Maximum bet is a hundred dollars and your wager has to be in by nine this morning," added Sam.

"Well, I better get in on that action. Who won last year?"

"SG-5 and SG-6 the Backup Boys; they've got Cam on their team this year, so they are going to be hard to beat," replied Sam.

Dana took the information on board, "All right."

Five minutes pasted before Sam pulled up in the parking lot and everyone piled out.

Dana turned her bag around so the Australian coat of arms was facing inwards and hidden from view by her leg. She took a look around the large group of SGC and Academy personnel and sought out Cameron. She found him standing with the members from SG-5 and 6.

"Yo Dana, how's it going?"

"It goes well my friend and I believe you are the bookie for this event?"

"That is correct."

Dana greeted the other guys before pulling out her wallet from her bag. She handed Cameron a hundred dollars, "Put it on Fraiser's Foul Flys Cam."

Cameron put the money into a steel box and wrote her bet down in a notebook, "Done Dana."

"Thanks Cam and good luck fellas."

"You too and catch you later for a beer."

"You're on."

Dana ran into Shelly on her way back to Sam, "Hey Shelly, it's good to see you."

Smiling, the Captain replied, "Likewise Dana."

"Are you here on your own?"

"No, Alice and Max are over waging a bet."

Dana laughed, "I just come from there and I better go find my team. Good luck and I'll catch you later."

"That will be sooner than you think, we play you second game."

"Cool, I'll see you then." Dana found Sam and her fellow team mates over on field two. After pleasantries, she laughed when Jack approached her with a smug look on his face.

"I've got the feeling you may be holding out on me Ridley."

"How's that Jack?"

"Carter has that _"I know something you don't"_ look on her face."

"Lately, she has that look of her face all the time. It's all that incredible sex we are having," replied Dana humorously.

Jack chuckled, "Well, I can't argue with that and I've put you down to play centre field."

"Sound good to me."

Jack looked over to the others and said, "Right, we've got five minutes to warm up. We field first so let's hustle campers."

Sam snuck up behind Dana, "So where are you playing?"

"Centre field and you?"

"I've got left field."

"We better get out there. Oh, I ran into Shelly and we play them next game."

"It will be nice to see her again."

Dana smiled and asked, "So how do you want to play this weekend?"

Sam screwed up her face and asked, "As in our relationship?"

"Yes, don't forget we work with these people."

"I know honey, so let's just play it by ear."

"I can go with that." She bent over to grab her glove and cap out of her bag.

Sam couldn't help herself and lightly slapped Dana on the butt, "Hurry up Ridley."

"Well, I guess that answers my question." She tucked her hat into the back band of her trousers and slipped on her glove.

They joined the others on the diamond while Jack threw some warm up pitchers to Teal'c, who was behind the plate and decked out in catcher's garb.

Dana took a moment to observe Jack's technique, _"Not too bad at all,"_ she thought to herself. She grabbed a ball out of the bag behind the pitcher's mound and threw it to Sam.

"Nice of you two ladies to finally join us," teased Jack.

"We had to catch up on our girly talk first Jack," lampooned Dana.

Jack laughed at the retort, "By the way, you're sixth drop on the batting list."

"Cool Jack, I'll try to remember which end of the bat to hold."

Jack's jaw dropped, "Oh shit."

Dana moved away and closer to Sam, "You look so cute Sam."

"Thanks and you look hot."

"Jack is convinced I'm useless. Toss me a few balls and I'll drop them on purpose."

"Okay my little schemer."

Every time Dana missed the ball, she could hear Jack groan of exasperation behind her. Sam chuckled and smiled at her girlfriend's antics.

Cassandra and Reese were sitting with Sara in the grandstand, drinking beer and happily observing.

When the umpire called time, Dana ran over and grabbed a drink of water. She waved to Cassandra, Reese and Sara.

Sara winked at her and yelled out, "GO GET `EM DANA."

-o-

Jack struck out the first two batters and Daniel caught an infield fly to short stop.

Daniel was first to bat and he hit a two bagger.

Jack was up next and he advanced Daniel to third with a base hit.

Hank Griff took position at the batter's plate and was walked to first base.

With bases loaded, Teal'c approached the batter's box.

"BRING US HOME T," yelled Jack from second base.

He didn't, his first hit went straight to second base and was caught.

Peter Gray stood at the plate and watched three strikes pass by his swinging bat and into the catcher's mitt.

Sam leaned into Dana, "You're up honey."

"Looks like it." She stood and reached into her bag and withdrew her helmet.

After selecting a bat, she took up position at the plate. She let the first pitch sail by her for a strike and nearly laughed when she saw the look of utter defeat on Jack's face. Dana watched the pitcher's windup and concentrated on the ball as it left his hand. She stepped into the flight of the ball and sent it soaring into the air and out of the park.

Jack was waiting for her at home plate as she completed her run around the bases. He gave her a high five and hugged her. "That wasn't a fluke, was it?"

"No Jack," she pulled up her discarded helmet and showed him the Australian coat of arms on the front, "It wasn't."

"Yee haw!" exclaimed a very jubilant Jack.

"Glad you approve."

"Hell yeah, I do and way to go Dana."

Sam stepped up to the plate and said, "Would you pair like to continue your love affair out of the way, I'm feeling inspired."

Jack and Dana returned to the dugout amid congratulatory slaps on the back from their team mates. Dana grabbed a drink from the cooler and stood at the end of the building to watch her partner bat.

Sam received two balls before she hit a base hit into right field.

Dana joined the cheering and kept her eyes on her girlfriend.

Fraiser's Foul Flys won the game sixteen runs to four and were leading eight to two in the eighth innings of their second game, when Jack approached Dana.

"Sam says you can pitch."

"Yes, I can."

"Good, you can throw the next game."

"Cool Jack."

"If you keep hitting home runs, you'll end up with a trophy," he pointed out.

"I don't know about that, Teal'c is doing pretty well out there."

They both looked towards the batter's plate where Teal'c was getting ready to face his first ball. He didn't need a second; the first went sailing over the fence.

"There you go Jack, four a piece," cheered Dana humbly.

-o-

The game ended fourteen to two, with Dana picking up another home run. Dana shook hands with Shelly and was introduced to the woman standing beside her.

"Dana, I'd like you to meet my wife, Alice Boyd."

Dana offered her hand and the tall, well-built dark haired woman shook it firmly.

"I'm pleased to meet you Dana, Shelly has told me a lot about you."

"Likewise Alice." Dana looked around for Sam and found her talking with Sara.

"We'll catch you for a beer later Dana. Next game starts in ten and we've got to make it to the other side of the park," said Shelly.

"Good luck and I'll see you later." Dana collected her bag and approached the others in front of the tier of seats.

"Way to go Dana," applauded Reese.

"Cheers and your beer looks bloody good."

Reese took a sip, "It is. Too bad you can't have any."

"Yes, it's a crying shame," retorted Dana with a hint of regret. "I could really go one at the moment."

"Well, you can't have one until the last game," chided Sara.

"Yes mom."

Sam moved closer and stood next to Dana, "You complaining about beer?"

"Yes ma'am."

"None for you until you hit me two more home runs in the next game."

"Two you say?"

"You heard me, two or no beer," teased Sam.

"Well then, I better go practice," joked Dana. "Oh and you have to hit at least one or no beer for you."

"I can do that," boasted Sam.

-o-

Dana ended up pitching a no-hitter and hitting three home runs. Sam hit two, Jack hit four and Daniel, Teal'c and George all hit one a piece. The final score was twenty four nil and Dana had the first round at the drinks tent.

"Beer everyone?" she asked her team when she returned from the bar. She'd bought thirteen beers and a bottle of water for Sara. "Cheers everyone and thanks to our cheer squad," toasted Dana.

"Cheers," everyone replied.

Daniel was standing next to Dana when Carolyn arrived. She wrapped her arms around Daniel's waist and kissed him on the lips before saying, "Hey honey, hey Dana. How did you guys go?"

Daniel answered, "Great, three games with three wins. How did the Mad Medics go?"

"Same. It looks like we will be playing each other tomorrow."

"That will be fun," replied Daniel. "Would you like a beer honey?"

"Yes please."

Daniel went to the makeshift bar as Sam came over and took hold of Dana's hand, "Hey Carolyn, I just checked the results board, well done."

"Thanks Sam and you guys have done well too."

Sam squeezed her girlfriend's hand, "Honey, you are leading the home run derby. You're two ahead of Jack and Cam."

"In that case, I better have an early night and conserve my energy for tomorrow."

"You and an early night would be unique."

Dana checked her watch, "Well, it's just after seven now and once I have finished this beer, I'm going home to bed."

"Oh, the girls were hoping to stay longer, there is a barbeques on soon," said Sam.

"That's cool, you guys can stay and I'll grab a cab."

"Better idea, we'll take the car and Jack and Sara can drop them off. They will have to drag Jack out of here, so that will suit the girls."

"You sure you don't want to stay longer sweetheart?"

"I'm sure, besides we can stay longer tomorrow night."

Dana drained her bottle and looked around for Shelly to apologise for not catching up, but couldn't see her or Alice. "Okay, we are out of here, night Carolyn. Say goodnight to Daniel for us."

"Will do, night," she hugged both Dana and Sam.

Dana and Sam went and spoke to Sara about taking the girls home then made their goodbyes.

-o-

As Sam pulled out of the car park, she turned to Dana and asked, "Were you serious about an early night?"

"Yes, I'm tired baby and I was hoping for a massage after a hot bath."

"I will have to see what I can do about that."

"Good and you played really well today Sam."

"Thanks and you were brilliant. The look on Jack's face when you hit that first home run was priceless and Cassie managed to get it on camera. She is going to frame a copy and give it to him."

Dana giggled, "Cool. Unfortunately, I have the feeling he is going to come up with something to get me back with."

"I have no doubt of that honey."

"Do you want to pick up something for dinner on the way home?'

"Sure, do you have a preference?"

"Nope, I'm easy. You can decide baby."

"Is Subway okay with you?"

"That's perfect Sam."

-o-

After eating, Dana and Sam retired to the bedroom.

Dana entered the ensuite and turned on the bath taps and undressed while Sam took their uniforms downstairs and put them in the washing machine.

Going back upstairs she found Dana submerged in the tub.

"Come on in the water is fine sweetheart."

Sam stripped off her underwear and climbed into the bath and settled with her back up against Dana's chest.

Dana wrapped her arms around Sam and kissed her on the back of the neck.

"Honey," whispered Sam.

"Yes Sam?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," she picked up the bath sponge and applied some soap gel. Slowly she washed Sam's shoulders, "So how busy is your upcoming week?"

"Sly, Daniel and I are carrying out maintenance on the Gate Monday and Tuesday, probably Wednesday too. There are no missions until it's complete. SG-1 and SG-2 are off to P3X-464 for a visit once we are done."

"A visit?" inquired Dana as she rinsed the soap suds from Sam's back.

"Yeah, we've already established an alliance with them and we are just dropping in for a meet and greet."

"Oh I understand, you mean a diplomatic visit."

"Yes, we'll meet with the hierarchy and see how they are blah blah blah."

Dana giggled, "You sound impressed my Sam."

"It usually means sitting around for hours being bored, while we could be off doing something more exciting."

"Well, that's the political side of our job baby." Dana reached around to the front of Sam's chest and gently lathered her breasts.

Sam moaned, "Honey, I think my boobs are clean."

Dana dropped the sponge and caressed Sam's swells, "I think they need a little more attention sweetheart."

Sam's breathing became shallow, "Okay, you seem to know what you are doing."

"Uh huh," Dana kissed Sam's left shoulder repeatedly.

"Can I make a suggestion?" asked Sam huskily.

"You may my love."

"We could finish our bath and you take me to bed."

"I really do like your way of thinking." She released Sam's breasts and reached for the sponge.

-o-

Dana slowly lowered Sam onto the bed while kissing her tenderly.

A moan escaped from Sam's lips, as Dana's body pressed against hers. Running her hands over Dana's hips lazily, Sam traced her fingers over taut buttocks.

In return, Dana kissed Sam hungrily and framed her face. Pulling back, she broke from the kiss and locked eyes, "You are so beautiful, I wish we could capture this moment for all time."

Sam's blue eyes glistened, "I've imprinted it in my heart my love."

Dana smiled at the woman who meant everything to her, "Me too sweetheart."

"That's good, because you will be forever in my heart."

"Oh Sam," Dana replied before lowering her lips again.

Sam moved her hands upwards along Dana's spine and in between their bodies. She covered Dana's bosom and lingered, caressing the firm flesh. Opening her legs, Dana took up the invitation from Sam and slid in between them.

They both moaned loudly as their wetness made contact.

Dana moved her hands to either side of Sam's waist and pushed up, giving Sam better access to her breasts and angling her clitoris against Sam's. She felt the increase of moisture and slowly pushed up with her feet, increasing the friction between their vulvas.

Sam groaned profoundly and captured Dana's lips in blistering contact. Her body was on fire as her tongue curled around Dana's, feverishly emoting all she felt for her lover.

Dana responded by rocking faster against Sam's slick mound. She broke the kiss and looked into Sam's blue pools. "I'm yours," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"And I am all yours my love," replied Sam throatily. She gently squeezed Dana's nipples and Dana increased her tempo.

"Holy god," murmured Sam as her body began to tremble moments later.

Dana's legs and arms started to shake, "Love … you."

"Adore … you Dana."

To Sam's dismay, Dana stopped her motion, "Honey?"

Dana slide down Sam's chest and her lips settled on Sam's right nipple and she suckled the hard nub into her mouth.

"Oh honey."

Releasing the swollen teat, Dana inched downwards until her mouth was hovering above Sam's extended clitoris.

"Honey please!" pleaded Sam.

Lowering her mouth, Dana lightly licked the small, hard collection of nerves.

Sam bucked up at the touch, "Dana, don't tease me please!"

Slowly swiping downwards, Dana captured the base of Sam's clitoris with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh dear god," mumbled Sam.

Dana's tongue travelled down again, grazing over the smooth skin and coming to a rest along the edge of Sam's opening.

"Holy Hannah, you drive me crazy," exclaimed Sam, barely in control of herself.

In reply, Dana rimmed slowly and delicately around the entrance.

Sam sat up and clasped her hands around Dana's head and held on.

Dana moved her body down the bed and her tongue trailed down along the smoothness of Sam's perineum.

"OH GOOD GOD DANA," cried Sam.

Licking the silken skin leisurely, Dana brought her left hand up and slid two fingers into Sam. Inner muscles clutched at Dana's long, lean fingers and she pushed in and up, locating the smooth nodule.

Sam's muscles expanded and contracted along with the rhythm of her lover's fingers.

Dana continued to caress back and forth along Sam's perineum while placing her thumb against Sam's clitoris.

"Oh holy fucking god Dana, you are so good."

Stroking Sam's clitoris in time with her tongue and fingers, Dana growled when Sam's entire body started to shiver.

"Coming … honey … oh god … yes!" Her body tensed with her orgasm and Dana moved up slightly, while continuing to stroke inside Sam.

Replacing her thumb with her lips, Dana took Sam's clitoris into the mouth.

Sam came again quickly than fell back onto the bed.

Dana kept her tempo going until the felt Sam's internal muscles clamp down on her digits again.

This time, Sam screamed out, "HOLY HANNAH!"

Dana felt Sam's juice running down the inside of her wrist and smiled. She allowed Sam to catch her breath then lazily lapped the hood of her clitoris, pushing the skin back with her tongue. Slowly, she retracted her saturated fingers from Sam and brought her thumb back up and rubbed the base of the still stiff clitoris.

"JESUS!" yelled Sam. Her body arched up to meet Dana's lips and she whimpered, "Oh dear god."

Dana flicked her tongue back and forth across Sam's tip while increasing the pressure on the base.

Sam bolted upright and grabbed Dana's head again. "DANA," she yelled before collapsing again.

Moving down, Dana collected every droplet of Sam's fluid on her tongue as her lover slowly regained her senses.

Sam was panting heavily when Dana finally moved up along the bed, pulled the sheet over them both and rested her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam was too exhausted to speak as Dana draped her right arm across the blonde's stomach and drifted off to sleep.

-o-

Sam woke when she heard the front door close loudly followed by giggling. Dana stirred beside her and Sam stroked her hair, "Shush, it's only Reese and Cassie honey, go back to sleep."

Dana cuddled into Sam's chest and sighed. Sam tried not to laugh when she heard someone fall up the stairs, followed by more chortling. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 11:20. Kissing Dana on the top of the head, Sam went back to sleep.

The twosome was still in the same position when Dana woke in the morning. She lifted off Sam's chest and Sam immediately opened her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," Sam said as she stretched.

"Morning baby," Dana replied, leaning in and kissing Sam's right breast.

"Well, I see someone is frisky," teased Sam.

"No sweetheart, just in love. What time is it?"

Sam turned towards the clock, "Twenty to seven."

Dana climbed out of bed, "Cool. I need a shower. Do you want to join me and then cuddle in bed?"

"That sounds divine."

Five minutes passed and Dana was lying on her back with Sam lying across her chest.

"Dana."

"Yes Sam."

"Thank you for last night."

Dana tittered, "Baby, you don't have to thank me for doing what comes naturally."

"Oh yes I do honey, that was spectacular to say the least."

Dana giggled before replying, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Oh Holy Hannah Dana, you were outstanding. I think that was the best sex I have ever had."

Dana was chuffed, "What can I say sweetheart? I was trying for home runs."

"You goof. Four home runs in one session is exceptional."

"Well, I would have gone for more, but I ran out of stream."

Sam roared with laughter, "Honey, I was running on pure adrenalin and I believe I owe you four."

"No you don't baby."

"But I hardly touched you last night."

"Sweetheart, I came the first time you did."

"Wow, I am good."

"Sam, you are the best and by the way, I believe the girls may be a tad hung-over this morning."

"One of them fell up the steps."

"Oh my old trick, my bet is it was Reese."

"I think it was Cassie."

"You're on love."

Sam moved slightly and captured Dana's right nipple with her lips. Dana groaned and Sam brought up her left hand and cupped the breast.

"I gather you are the frisky one my Sam?"

"No, I'm just in love with my amazing girlfriend."

Dana caressed her hand down Sam's back, "Oh good, me too."

-o-

Thirty minutes later, Sam got out of bed and put on a robe, "I've got to put our uniforms in the dryer. Would you like pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yes please and will be down in a minute to give you a hand."

Sam left the room and Dana jumped out of the bed. Pulling on a pair of boxers and a shirt, Dana gathered up the bed linen and made her way downstairs to the laundry room. She found Sam bent over in front of the dryer so she goosed her then put the linen into the washer.

"That's very funny honey."

Dana pulled Sam into her arms and kissed her passionately.

Sam pulled back minutes later, "What is it about laundry rooms?"

"It's not the room, it's all about you. I can't seem to get enough of you this morning."

"That's good, because the feeling is entirely mutual."

Dana picked up Sam and placed her on the top of the washer. Turning to the door, she locked it and returned to Sam's lips.

-o-

Sam was flipping the first batch of pancakes when Reese came into the kitchen.

"Morning," she said in a croaky voice.

"Hey Reese," said Dana. "There are bottles of water in the refrigerator."

"Good morning," added Sam.

Reese grabbed two bottles from the fridge and sat down at the counter, "Cassie will be down in a minute, she's just getting dressed."

"So how's your knees this morning Reese?" asked Dana.

"A little bruised. I think Cassie pushed me over while trying to save herself from falling."

"Very good Dana," quipped Sam after she kissed her.

Reese looked at them, "So you had a bet?"

"Yes," replied Sam as she tossed the pancakes onto two plates and handed one each to Dana and Reese.

"Thanks darling," remarked Dana as she took a seat next to Reese.

"Thanks Sam."

Sam poured more batter into the pan and Cassandra made her appearance. Reese handed her a bottle of water as she sat down.

"I hear you pushed your girlfriend up the stairs last night Cassie," teased Dana.

"Yeah, I did." Cassandra gave Reese a questioning look.

"It's all right honey, I didn't tell them how or why."

"Good."

"Excuse me, but I believe that is a violation of Carter's rule number four," pointed out Sam as she passed Cassandra a plate. She took her dish and sat next to Dana.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Cassandra half heartily.

"I'll take this one honey," offered Reese. "When we got inside the house, Cassie tried to romance me with a striptease as she started up the stairs behind me. My sweetie got her foot caught in her shorts and that was the end of the show as she pushed me over and I hit the stairs." Reese giggled and hugged her partner.

Cassandra added, "Apparently, it was very cute."

Sam laughed at the image, "I'm sure it was."

A smirk accompanied Cassandra's next words, "By the way mom, for future reference, you can hear what's going on in the laundry room through the vent in my room."

"Oh crap!" exclaimed a highly embarrassed Sam.

In response, Dana chuckled, "Oops, sorry about that."

Cassandra finished her breakfast, stood and slapped Dana on the shoulder, "Don't be and way to go, no wonder my mom is so happy."

Sam yelled, "CASSANDRA!"

"Chill mom and I wasn't the one having wild, loud sex in the laundry room."

"Cassie, I swear you are too much."

"No, I believe that's what you say about Dana."

"Good god Cassie, don't you have something to do besides embarrass Dana and me?"

"Yes, I'll do the dishes."

"Sweetheart, I'm not uncomfortable," admitted Dana as she stood and placed her plate on the sink. "I'll grab our uniforms out of the dryer baby."

Sam blushed, "Okay, I'll meet you upstairs."

Dana entered the bedroom and found Sam pulling on her underpants. She looked at the clock and saw they still had more than thirty minutes before they had to leave.

Sam's eyes followed Dana's and she grinned, "You really are too much Brigadier."

Dana giggled, "Fair enough, but tell me you didn't have the exact same thought?"

"I can't, now come here. I believe I owe you an earth shattering orgasm."

"That you do my Sam."

-o-

As Cassandra was getting out of Sam's car, she caught Dana's attention.

"What's up Cassie?" Dana asked.

"We'll meet you at the field," said Sam, realising her daughter wanted to talk to Dana in private.

"Okay sweetheart," replied Dana.

When Sam and Reese were out of earshot, Cassandra bean, "I wanted to ask you for a favour."

"Sure, anything for you Cass."

"I've booked a resort in the Rockies for Reese and myself and I was wondering if I could borrow your truck for the trip?"

Dana placed her arm around Cassandra's shoulders, "Of course you can."

"Excellent and I really appreciate it. I would have asked mom, but she is rather protective of her Mustang."

"That she is. So does Reese know about the trip?"

"No, she thinks we are staying the week at her parents."

"Cool, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. We're staying at Reese's place for two days on the way back, so we should be back here on Friday the eighth."

"Your plan sounds great. Truck's got a full tank of gas, so she's ready to roll."

"Thanks again."

Dana kissed Cassandra on the cheek, "Welcome."

"Public displays of affection tsk tsk Brigadier."

Dana turned around and laughed at Shelly, "Hey and no, it's not what if looks like."

Cassandra turned around, "No, it's not. Not that I would complain if it was."

"Oh, I thought I was about the meet the invisible girlfriend," joked Shelly.

Cassie giggled at the comment, "That would be my mother."

Dana stopped laughing and said, "Shelly, this is Cassandra."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cassandra."

"Where are Alice and Max?" asked Dana.

"Still getting gear out of the car. We've come to watch you play."

"Cool, more people for our cheer squad."

"Excuse me; I'll go find mom and Reese."

"Okay, be right behind you," replied Dana.

Alice arrived holding the hand of a gorgeous brown haired, hazel eyed child.

"Hey Alice," Dana said. She knelt down and added, "Hello there young man. My name is Dana and I work with your mummy."

"Hello Dana. My name is Max and I am five." He held up his hand to emphasise his age.

"I'm pleased to meet you Max."

"I like your uniform."

"I do too Max. Say, you want me to give you a ride to your seat?"

Max looked at Alice, then at Shelly.

"It's okay honey," said Alice.

Dana stood and picked Max up and put him on top of her shoulders, "Not too high for you up there?"

Max held onto Dana's head and giggled, "No, boy you are tall. Look how high I am momma Alice and momma Shell."

"Just hold on tight," suggested Shelly.

"I will momma."

Dana handed her bag to Shelly, "Can you carry this for me?"

"Sure, it's a fair trade."

Dana tittered, "I think I got the better deal, he's adorable."

"I think you have won a fan," noted Alice.

"Vice versa, hold on Max, here we go." Dana held onto Max's knees as she walked towards field three where they were due to play the Backup Boys. Max squealed with delight and Dana giggled at his youthful exuberance. She hadn't interacted with a child in years and was relishing the experience.

-o-

Sam's face lit up when she saw Dana approaching with a giggling child on her shoulders. She looked absolutely radiant and Sam's heart overflowed with love for her.

During Dana's recovery from the staff weapon blast, Sam had bitten her tongue numerous times when she had the urge to propose. Now, seeing her so happy and beautiful, she wasn't going to hesitate again. She was going to ask the woman of her heart to marry her when the next opportunity arose. Sam's maternal instincts kicked in and she wanted a child with Dana, to share the experience of raising a child together. Her thoughts were interrupted by Cassandra.

"Mom, are you okay? You have a funny look on your face."

"I'm excellent honey. Doesn't Dana look radiant with a child?"

"Oh mom, you are bloody hopeless and yes she does."

"I love her so much Cassie."

"Good and I hope you have told her that."

"I have. Come on, grab Reese for introductions."

"Okay mom, although I've already met Shelly."

"I have too, but it was years ago."

Dana beamed when she neared Sam and noted the look of wonderment on her face. She looked magnificent and was glowing. She decided there and then to bring her plans forward and ask Sam to marry her on their second month anniversary. She didn't want to wait another four months.

Sam was joined by Cassandra and Reese and Dana felt truly blessed to have the three amazing people in her life and she wanted them to be her family as soon as possible.

Sam approached and said, "Hey Shelly, long time."

"Sam, it's nice to see you again."

Shelly helped Alice with their bags and umbrella, placing them on the ground. She took Alice by the hand, "Sam Carter, this is my wife Alice Boyd."

"It's nice to finally meet you Sam."

"Likewise Alice. Shelly, I believe you have met my daughter and this is Reese Connelly, Cassie's fiancée."

Reese offered her hand, "It's nice to meet you both."

Dana waited before saying, "Sweetheart, this handsome young man up high is Max."

"Hello Max, you've got the best seat in the house. My name is Sam."

"Hi ya Sam, I'm five and you are very pretty, just like Dana."

"Thank you Max and I think Dana is very pretty too."

Cassandra stepped up, "Hello there Max, I'm Cassie."

"Hi ya Cassie, I'm tall."

Cassie laughed, "Yes you are."

Reese was next, "Looks like I'm last Max, I'm Reese."

"Hi ya Reese. You and Cassie are pretty too."

"Quite the charmer is our son," explained Alice proudly.

"He's absolutely precious," remarked Sam.

Shelly added to the conversation, "Not when he is overtired."

Sara and Jack walked over to the group. "Morning campers," Jack said in greeting. "Hey Shelly and Alice, it's good to see you again."

"Hello Jack," the two women chorused.

After introductions, Jack reached his hand up to Max, "Nice to meet you young man, I'm Jack."

"Hi ya Jack, gosh you are very tall."

"That I am, but not as tall as you."

"No Sir, I am the tallest."

"It looks good on you Dana and I believe that is your department Carter."

"Yes Sir," replied Sam. "I am working on it."

"Well, time to warm up and leave all you charming people," announced Jack.

"Sorry Max, but I have to go play ball," expounded Dana."

"That's all right Dana. I understand it is adult time, have fun."

"I will and you too. I'll hit you a home run."

"You will?"

"Yes I will, just for you buddy. See you soon."

"Okay."

Dana lifted Max off her shoulders and spun him around a couple of times until he giggled. She placed his feet on the ground and picked up her bag. Opening it up, she pulled out a green cap and placed it on Max's head. "Can you look after that for me?"

Max's face shone, "I sure can."

Dana looked at Alice and Shelly, "You have a brilliant boy."

"Thank you," replied Alice.

Sam slapped Dana on the butt, "Come on honey, Jack will get angry if we don't move."

"No he won't, he loves us."

"True."

"Hey Dana," called Jack.

Dana walked over to the pitcher's mound, "What's up Jack?"

"Feel like pitching? Don't tell anyone but I'm hung-over."

Dana giggled, "Secret's safe with me. If you go over to my bag, you'll find a green tube with a cure. Dissolve two tablets in a bottle of water and drink it all."

"Good one and thanks Dana."

"You're welcome and I thought a few people might need them, including your niece and her girlfriend."

Jack chuckled then headed for the dugout while Sam came over to Dana. "Honey, do you have an extra cap in your bag, I left mine at home?"

"I do baby; can you grab me one too?"

"I can and thanks."

Dana threw several warm up pitchers to Teal'c before Sam returned.

"Here you go," said Sam as she handed a cap to Dana.

"Thanks and you look extremely cute with an Australian cap on."

"Thank you, but I look better with an Australian on me."

"You are a cheeky bugger. Now, go away and let me concentrate."

"Okay and I like it when you pitch."

"Why's that?"

"I get to check out your tight ass."

"Oh Sam, you are so bloody cute. Now be gone with you."

"Yes honey."

-o-

In the second innings, "_Fraiser's Foul Flys"_ were leading six nil, thanks to home runs by Teal'c and Jack.

As Dana stepped up to the plate in the beginning of the third, she looked over to Max, who was sitting between Cassie and Shelly and waved. She tipped her helmet and smiled. Stepping into the first pitch, she sent it sailing over centre field and out of the park confines. After running around the bases, she approached home plate and held up her index finger to Max.

He was clapping animatedly and jumping up and down on the stand.

Sam was getting ready to bat as Dana passed her, "Baby, just step into the pitch. Harry throws the same ball each time. If you step into it when the ball begins to drop off the arch then bingo, you have a home run."

"That's very logical of you darling."

"Yes, now slam it my little Seven of Nine."

"Affirmative my Captain," replied Sam while trying not to giggle.

Dana tittered all the way back to the dugout. After receiving slaps on the back from her team mates, she turned and watched Sam smash the ball over the fence behind right field.

Sam returned to the team and got high fives all round.

Jack grinned and stated, "Carter, that's the best home run I have ever seen you hit."

"Thanks Jack."

She ended up striking another three and Dana finished the game with ten.

Afterwards, Cam shook Dana's hand as she walked off the field, "Yo Dana, next year we'll be on the same team and that will be awesome."

"It will and thanks Cam. I'll buy you a beer later and we can catch up, I've missed you mate."

"Likewise Dana and I'm real glad to see you've fully recovered."

"Me too Cam, see you later."

-o-

Jack went and checked on the other results and gathered the team together. "Campers, we play _"Base Bruisers" _next on field two in twenty minutes and Dana, you are leading the home run derby by five."

Dana responded with a grin, "Cool."

Sam tittered beside her and Dana waited until everyone else was out of earshot.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I've noticed you are saying the word _"cool" _all the time."

"Yeah, I've cleaned up my act and trying not to say shit so often."

"Well, it's working my love."

Dana leered at her, "Oh, I want to kiss you so bad right now." Her voice was low and husky.

Sam smirked, "Sport's a turn on for you isn't it?"

"It's that adrenalin rush baby."

"Me too and why can't you kiss me?"

"Because we are out in the open and in front of work colleagues." replied Dana matter-of-factly.

"And?" teased Sam.

"And you are bloody naughty."

"Only where you are concerned my Dana."

"Oh that is so true. Come on, let's get a move on."

Dana approached Max and he took off her cap and handed it to her. She popped it back on his head, "You took such good care of it for me, how about you keep it safe for me always?"

Max's eyes grew wide, "Wow! I can do that for you and thanks for the home run Dana."

"You are welcome."

Alice took Shelly's hand and said, "I think someone besides you is going to spoil our son."

Sam laughed, "Trust me, Dana is an expert spoiler."

"Thank you sweetheart and I can live up to that reputation. Say Max, you want another ride?"

"Yes, but can Sam give me one this time?"

Sam's face beamed with a wonderful smile, "Certainly Max." She picked him up and popped him onto her shoulders, "Hold on tight."

"Holding on," replied the excited boy.

Sam took off towards field two and Max squealed with glee.

Dana looked at Shelly, "He is good at sharing."

"Yes he is and Alice taught him that fine trait."

"It's a good one to have."

Cassandra chimed in, "Seems Max ditched you Dana; can I get a ride?"

"Come on you big kid, jump on my back."

"I was only joking."

"I know Cassie, but if you change your mind, I am willing and able."

-o-

_"Fraiser's Foul Flys"_ beat the combined team of SG-9 and SG-10 fourteen to two. Dana had volunteered to sit the game out and spent the time playing with Max and Cassandra. Halfway through the match, he decided he needed a nap.

Alice and Shelly set up the umbrella for their son and Dana and Cassandra sat down on the blanket with him while he slept.

"You're really good with him," pointed out Cassandra with a grin.

"So are you."

"Do you want to have children Dana?"

"I do."

"Excellent," replied Cassie excitedly.

"What about you and Reese?"

"We'd like at least two, but not for at least ten years."

"Good thinking."

"Yeah, we both want to be established career wise and that way we can take time off and raise our children together."

"That's a very smart plan young lady."

"Mom got all funny when she saw you with Max for the first time."

"Funny how?" inquired Dana inquisitively.

"She got such a look of total wonder on her face."

Dana giggled, "Yeah, I saw that look and thought I'd never seen her look so beautiful before."

Cassandra smirked for a split second, "You're not going to wait until her birthday to propose are you?"

"Nope, I'm not going to wait four more months. I love your mother more than I thought possible and I want to marry her now, so why wait?"

"My thoughts exactly," Cassandra watched Dana as she stroked Max's hair when he stirred. "I love you for the way you love and treat my mother."

"I love you too Cassie, you and Reese. You have become very important to me and loving your mother is the best thing I have ever done."

"Gosh Dana, that's beautiful."

"Thanks. Now change the subject before I start bawling."

"You got it."

"Say, I have noticed you have been calling your mother mum instead of Sam."

"Yeah, it just seems so more natural to do so. I mean she has always been my mother since I arrived here, but it was my choice to call her Sam."

"You've just grown up Cassie."

"I sure have and I'm getting married."

Dana smiled broadly at the younger woman, "It's pretty exciting hey?"

"Yep, I have to pinch myself every now and then."

"How are the arrangements progressing?"

"They are all done. That's why I'm taking Reese away, just to have a break from it all. It's been hectic organising everything with Reese and her parents, but Reese and I wanted to do as much of it ourselves as we could. The money mom gave us certainly helped and thank you again for arranging the entertainment."

"You are welcome honey and the boys are looking forward to playing. Once I have finished my residency I want to take a short trip with Sam."

"Good idea, those double shifts are the pits."

"That they are. You know, I can go days without sleep in the field, but this medical life is tiring me out."

"That's why I want to do my internship and residency at the Academy Hospital, hopefully there won't be as many long hours as other places."

"That would be good, but you know that is not going to happen. Look at me and I am a third year resident."

Rolling her eyes, Cassie lowered her shoulders in resignation, "Yeah, Reese and I are in for it wherever we go."

"Well hopefully you will be home at least. I am sure George and Jack will organise for you both to do your internship at the Academy."

"We are keeping our fingers crossed."

The two women spent the rest of the game talking about medicine and the Air Force and Max woke up just as Sam was walking over to them.

He sat up quickly and hugged Dana, "Hello Dana." Getting to his feet, he hugged Cassandra, "Hello Cassie, did your team win Dana?"

"They sure did, here comes Sam now."

"You love Sam like momma Alice loves momma Shell don't you?"

"Yes I do Max."

Crinkling up his nose, Max asked, "But you are not married like my mommies are?"

"No not yet Max, but soon."

He looked towards Sam and ran to her. She picked him up in her arms and hugged him.

"Sam, you won," he announced exuberantly.

"We did."

"I just had a nap and Dana and Cassie stayed with me."

"That was good of them. Do you want me to take you to your moms?"

"Yes please. Momma Shell can buy me a hot dog, I'm hungry."

Sam giggled, "That she can." Carrying him over to the bleachers, she handed him over to Alice.

Dana was still sitting on the blanket when Sam dove at her. Wrapping her arms around Sam, she took the majority of the impact.

Cassandra stood and announced, "Get a room you two." She laughed all the way back to Reese and Sara.

"What brought this on?" asked Dana in between giggles.

"Nothing, except for the fact I love you and felt like tackling you."

"Fair enough my Sam."

Sam quickly kissed Dana on the lips, "Come on, we have an hour before the final. Daniel has gone over to watch the last couple of innings of Carolyn's game. I was hoping you'd buy me a hot dog and we could watch too?"

"Sounds good to me baby." She was about to get up when Max came screaming around the corner and jumped on them both.

"Come on Dana and Sam, hot dog time."

Dana grabbed Max in a bear hug and tickled him.

He chuckled raucously and Sam and Dana laughed along with him. Finally Dana stopped giggling and said, "Max, give me a hand to pack up all this gear."

"You got it."

Sam lent a hand too and the trio met up with Alice, Shelly, Jack, Sara, Cassandra and Reese. The others had already gone over to field one to watch Carolyn's game. Max asked Reese for a ride over and she was happy to oblige.

-o-

After finding a spare spot in the bleachers, Dana, Shelly and Reese went to buy hot dogs.

Carolyn's team, the _"Mad Medics" _were trailing six to seven at the top of the eighth innings. Their opponents, the _"Marvellous Marauders" _a combined team of SG-13 and SG-14, were up to bat when Dana sat down next to Sam with four hot dogs and two root beers.

Sam looked at her and asked, "You hungry honey?"

"I'm famished, must be all the adrenalin and I bought you two." She handed them over to Sam.

"Thanks Dana."

"So what have I missed?"

Sam filled her in on the game status while they quietly ate their food until Carolyn tagged out Conrad Jenkins at second base when he tried to steal and ended his side's turn at bat.

Dana turned around to Daniel and jibed, "She's a looker and sporty Dan."

Daniel smiled crookedly, "What can I say?"

In a playful mood, Dana teased him, "You better hurry up and marry her Daniel. You're not getting any younger you know."

"Hey now, I am only three years older than Sam."

"And your point is Daniel?" quipped Dana while trying not to laugh. "Oh, that's right you were born on the eight of July, 1965 and are forty two. Tick, tick Danny, time is moving fast."

"My point is you sound just like Jack."

Jack interjected, "True, I would have said the same thing, but I had a mouthful of hot dog at the time."

Everyone laughed including Max, who stood on the seat and looked at Jack, "I like you. You're funny and make me laugh."

Jack ruffled his hair, "I like you too buddy and nice cap by the way."

"Thank you, Dana gave it to me to look after."

"Well, that's a mighty important job."

"I know," he answered proudly then sat back down.

Sam turned to him and gave him a high five.

Jack caught the scene and laughed, "No Carter, you can't take him home. Neither can you Ridley."

This brought another round of laughter from the group of friends.

Just then, Patrick Warner stepped up to the plate and hit a home run on the second pitch. He was applauded around the bases and congratulated by his team mates upon his return to the dugout.

Julie Hathaway was next and managed a base hit.

Carolyn took her place at home plate and the usually reserved Daniel stood up and yelled, "HIT IT OUT OF THE PARK HONEY."

Carolyn stepped out of the batter's box and looked over to the stand and waved.

Daniel waved back and beamed, "That's my girlfriend." He sat down and Jack patted him on the leg.

"Well done Danny," he said, "There is hope for you yet. You seem to have finally found a woman that isn't mad or wants to kill you."

Daniel laughed at his friend's summation before turning his attention back to Carolyn.

The doctor had a count of two strikes against her before hitting a fly ball safely between right and centre field and everyone was up out of their seats hollering.

The next two batters were struck out and the sixth batter hit a three bagger bringing Julie and Carolyn home.

Jason Saunders was up next and struck out badly and retired his side.

Ross Quinn, a med tech, pitched a perfect ninth innings and shut the Marauders out of the game.

Daniel raced off to congratulate Carolyn and the team.

Dana leaned into Sam, "Did you pick up the pattern of their last pitcher?"

"Sure did, middle, low then high."

"Good girl, I'm off to the restroom."

"I'll come hold your hand," offered Sam and followed Dana into the toilets.

-o-

When the couple returned, they found their team mates assembled behind the bleachers. Grabbing their gear, they swiftly joined them.

Jack addressed the team, "Okay my happy campers, we've got twenty minutes before we play. Rest and take it easy. We're up against a good team, so no time for mucking about during the game, Dana you'll be pitching."

"No problem Jack."

"Any volunteers to sit it out?" inquired Jack.

Hank Griff and Daniel raised their hands.

"All right and thank you gentlemen, we wouldn't be here without you both. I'll see you all on the field for warm up in ten minutes. I'm off for the toss with Doc Warner and the ump."

Jack returned to the stands several minutes later with the news they were batting first.

-o-

The score was nil all after the first innings. Dana huddled her team together before she was due to bat. "Tony has a pattern to his pitching. He'll toss one low, followed by one outside to the right, then one just low off the centre. He's repeating it because it's working. My suggestion is chase the second ball outside."

"You sure Dana?" asked Jack.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm up next, so we will see." Dana put on her helmet and took the batter's box. She let the first ball go; it was low and called a ball. As the second ball left Tony's fingers, she adjusted her stance to the right and whacked the ball out of the park and over the right side of the outer fence.

Sam, George and Peter Gray did exactly the same thing before Warner changed pitchers. He took Ross Quinn off first base to throw. While Ross warmed up, Dana informed every one of his pattern. Ross was hit for base hit after base hit until three infield flys were caught, but not before two extra runs had been scored.

Dana shut out the second innings and the third brought home runs for her, Teal'c and Stuart Grange. Going into the fourth, the score was eight nil and Dana threw a no hitter that innings too.

Patrick swapped with Ross to pitch the fourth and five innings. Again Dana shut them out in the fifth and the score moved to sixteen nil. Greg Taylor took over the pitching duties and got hit for several base hits and four home runs.

By the bottom of the ninth, the _"Mad Medics" _faced a deficit of twenty nine runs. Dana stuck out the first two batters and deliberately walked Carolyn. Carolyn laughed all the way to first base and Jack shook her hand. Dana closed out the game by leaving the next batter swinging in the breeze.

Jack was the first person to reach her and hug her as he patted her on the back, "Well done Dana. You were awesome and the first beers are on me."

"Thanks Jack, I had a lot of fun."

Teal'c was next in line and he handed her the game ball, "Most impressive Dana. I believe most would say you were throwing the heat today."

Dana laughed, "Thanks my friend and good job behind the plate." She felt a familiar hand on her bum and smiled. The hand didn't move away nor did Dana as the rest of her team congratulated her.

George embraced her and said, "I knew you could do it."

Dana looked at him, "You knew about me playing ball at my other bases didn't you?"

"I did and I look forward to next year, well done my girl."

"Thank you George."

The hand on her bottom moved away, "Holy Hannah that was brilliant honey."

"Thank you sweetheart, now how about you buy me a beer?"

"You got it my love."

"Oh, thanks for the tush touch up too; I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"That was my pleasure darling."

"Mine too Sam."

Dana and Sam were greeted by Max as they approached the stand.

"You played really good Sam and Dana. We are going to have a beer now, Momma Shell is buying."

"Well don't get too drunk young man or you won't be able to drive home," joked Dana.

Max chuckled, "Don't be silly, I can't drink adult beer only root beer, but only every now and then when I'm good."

"I'm glad to hear that and I've got something for you."

"You do?" asked Max with wide eyed wonder.

Dana knelt down and handed him the game ball and smiled as his face lit up.

"Wow! Thanks."

"You're very welcome." Before she straightened up, Max was picked up by Shelly and everyone around her quickly scurried out of the way. Dana wasn't quick enough to miss the cooler of ice water being dumped over her by Jack and Daniel. "YOU BUGGERS," she yelled as she stood up straight and turned to face the culprits.

"It's tradition that the winning pitcher or batter gets dunked," said Jack in his defence.

Dana laughed heartily, "Well, I can't argue with that then, can I?"

Max was giggling in his mother's arms, "They got you real good Dana."

"Yes they did." The only dry parts were her hair under her cap and the front of her pants.

"Come along Dana, we have beers to drink before presentations," proclaimed Jack before taking hold of Max and putting him on his shoulders.

"Be there in a second, I need to dry off first." Dana reached for her bag and pulled out another fresh jersey. She tossed it at the still giggling Sam, "Hold that for me sweetheart."

Sam watched as Dana unbuttoned her wet shirt and slipped it off. She gulped as she viewed Dana's erect nipples poking against her tank top.

Dana felt her undershirt, it was wet too. Without a second thought, she pulled it off and threw it on top of her bag. She looked at Sam and said, "Sweetie, shirt please."

Sam was slack jawed and boggle eyed, "Oh … sorry." She threw the shirt to Dana and finally breathed.

Buttoning up the dark green adidas shirt with gold stripes, Dana looked at the small group of on lookers. She laughed when she saw Julie slap Harry and drag him away.

Cassandra, Reese, Alice, Shelly and Sam were still ogling her.

"Ladies the show's over, it's beer time." She closed her bag and draped the two wet shirts over it. "Who's designated driver tonight?"

Reese raised her hand, "Me if it's okay to drive Sam's Mustang?"

Sam hugged her arm around Reese's shoulders, "Of course it's all right, my soon to be daughter in-law."

"Fantastic."

Cassandra looked at Sam than at Dana and burst out laughing, "Well, who would have seen that one coming."

"Not me, I haven't even been allowed to drive the Mustang," lamented Dana.

Sam leaned into her ear and whispered, "No, but you have driven me in it."

Dana blushed with the memory before replying, "I swear Sam Carter you are too much sometimes."

Sam slapped her playfully on the butt, "And you love it."

"You've got me there my love."

-o-

Jack had beers waiting for them inside the large marquee that had been set up earlier that morning. "Cheers everyone," he said. "Here's to softball, beer and good friends."

Max was still propped up on Jack's shoulders and gushed, "Cheers." He took a sip of his root beer and smiled.

Sam leaned into Dana's chest and asked, "You hungry?"

In reply, Dana's pupils were heavily dilated, "Oh, very much so."

Sam's face flushed bright red, "Okay … I'll go get us something to eat, I smell the barbeque."

Dana turned to Alice and Shelly, "You guys want something to eat?"

"Sure, I'll go with Sam," replied Shelly. "You want a hot dog Max?"

"Yes please momma."

Once the pair stepped outside the tent, Shelly confessed, "When Dana told me she was dating someone from the Mountain, I had no idea it was you. She certainly didn't give away any hints."

"No, she's good at that and it's nice to see you again. Max is absolutely wonderful and so is Alice."

"I'm fortunate to have a beautiful family and speaking of families, Cassie is Janet Fraiser's daughter too, so that means you and her?"

"Yes. We were married for four years and together for five."

"Hell's bells Sam. I had no idea and all the time I knew Janet, I'd never met Cassie. I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. We kept our relationship very quiet."

"Thank lord we don't have to hide anymore."

"Amen to that. It's been very uplifting not to have to keep my relationship with Dana a secret. Although, having said that there are not too many people who know apart from our close friends."

"The only difference is now when somebody asks, we tell," joked Shelly.

"And that's the way it should be Shelly."

The pair returned to the others with enough food to feed everyone.

Sam handed Dana a burger, "That will have to satisfy you until later."

Dana smirked, "I can wait remember?"

Sam leaned in and whispered, "I could kiss you right now."

Dana turned into her ear and replied, "If you did that, I swear I would climax right here on the spot."

"Oh good god," whimpered Sam while averting her eye contact with Dana. She backed away, with a burger in hand and engaged in conversation with Shelly and Alice.

Dana noticed Sam's hands were shaking slightly when she pressed into her back, knowing she would feel the erect nipples against her.

Sam did and nearly dropped her drink in response. She regained her composure and pressed back onto Dana's chest. Slowly swaying from side to side, she smiled into her food when Dana grabbed onto her left hip and dug her fingers in. Sam knew Dana was struggling, but didn't stop swaying or teasing her lover. Feeling the slight jerk of Dana's body, she brought her beer up to her mouth to stop herself from moaning.

Dana let go of Sam's side and excused herself. She walked into the restroom and entered the first empty stall. She giggled to herself as she wiped up the result of Sam's tormenting. Payback was going to be difficult, but she was determined to find the right solution. Before leaving the toilet, Dana had a plan formulated in her mind.

-o-

Sam was in the same position when Dana returned. Slipping her left arm around Sam's waist, she kissed her behind the right ear. Sam coughed and Dana let go of her and walked away, moving closer to Jack and Sara.

"Hi ya Dana," greeted Max.

"Hey there buddy, how are you going?"

"I'm great. Jack makes me giggle."

Dana hugged Jack, "He is funny Max and we all love him."

"You getting all mushy on me Dana?" asked Jack.

"Yes, I do believe I am. I'm just so happy for you and Sara. I'm thoroughly enjoying watching you both with Max."

"Me too," admitted Jack happily.

Dana looked up to Max, "You had enough to eat?"

"Uhm, another hot dog would be good and another beer please."

"Okay, I'll just go check with your mommies."

"All right," replied the youngster cheerfully.

Dana went back to Sam and pressed into the side. "Excuse me ladies, but Max has asked for another drink and hot dog."

Shelly looked at Alice, "I'm okay with that honey if you are?"

"I am, it's not like he has over eaten today," reasoned Alice.

"That's a yes from us Auntie Dana," taunted Shelly.

"Cool, oh sweetheart can I have a quick word?"

Sam turned around to face Dana, "Yes honey."

"You've got ketchup on your mouth. I'll wipe it off for you."

Sam looked at Dana as she slowly traced the outer edge of her lips before slipping an index finger inside Sam's mouth. Sam's blue eyes widened and she smiled before sucking on Dana's finger, "Yummy honey, but you'll have to do better than that."

"The night is but young my Sam." She removed her finger and went to the restroom and washed her hands.

After buying another hot dog and root beer, she returned to Max. "Here you go big fella," she said as she handed them up to him.

"Thank you Dana."

"Are you ready for another Jack?"

"Yes please."

"Can I get you anything Sara?"

"Root beer thanks."

"Coming right up, I won't be long."

-o-

As Dana approached the bar counter, she ran into Daniel, "Hey Dan."

"Hi there."

"It's my shout; what do you need?"

"Two beers and a bottle of water for Teal'c, he's driving."

"No worries. Have you seen George around?"

"He'll be out the back organising the trophies. He actually started this weekend. The money they raise from beer and food sales go towards the next tournament."

"I didn't know that and it's an excellent concept. I wouldn't get the chance to meet half these people otherwise."

"Well, now is your chance to meet and greet Dana."

Dana placed her order then handed Daniel his drinks, "I'll catch up with you later. I'm off to work the room."

Daniel laughed, "See you on the round trip."

"I'm sure you will."

-o-

Dana returned to Jack and Sara, handed them their drinks then announced, "I am off to mingle with the masses."

"See ya," said Jack.

Dana slipped in behind Sam and announced, "I'm going to introduce myself to some of my colleagues."

"Okay honey."

"Are you all right for drinks?"

"I'm fine," answered Shelly.

"I'm good, but don't be too long. Presentation is in thirty minutes," answered Sam.

"Okay, oh by the way sweetheart," she leaned into Sam's ear again, "Je veux faire l'amour à vous."

"Oh god," sighed Sam.

Dana walked away and out of view, content with getting to Sam. She found Cameron and met several members of SG-12 before introducing herself to a couple of SG-21 members and their families. Spotting Daniel, Carolyn and Teal'c she excused herself and approached her friends.

"Nice shirt Dana," noted Carolyn with an approving nod.

"Thanks Doc."

"Oh, I appreciate being the only name on our score card to get on base."

Dana giggled, "I had a moment of weakness for my boss."

"Thank you, but seriously, you played really well."

"You were no slouch yourself and I've had a great weekend."

Teal'c spoke next and asked, "Dana, does your shirt carry the symbol of your country of birth?"

"Yes it does Teal'c; it's our coat of arms."

"I see it has a kangaroo like you showed me on the computer. I do not know the other animal."

"The other animal is an emu, it's a flightless bird."

"That is a most interesting name and unfortunate for a bird not to be able to fly. Perhaps you could tell me more of this animal at a more convenient time?"

"It would be my absolute pleasure Teal'c. I promised Sam I would be back before the presentations, so I better get a move on. I'll see you all later."

She went to the bar and bought four beers and joined the others. "Where's Cassie and Reese?" she enquired of Sam when she joined her.

"They are over talking to Warner and a couple of the nurses. Alice and Shelly are over there too."

"Okay, I'm just checking on my girls."

Sam smiled at Dana and pressed into her chest, "That's very sweet."

Dana whispered into Sam's ear, "You are very sweet and I'd love to taste you right now."

Sam shivered and her eyes glazed over.

Dana pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her waist and turned her around to face the front section of the marquee where George had just appeared. She tightened her arms around Sam and kissed her behind the left ear.

Sam quivered again and mumbled, "Honey, nice try but still not good enough I'm afraid."

"Okay, you win."

"It's not a contest my Dana."

Dana laughed, "Of course not sweetheart."

George and four other men Dana didn't recognise started to display several boxes loaded with trophies onto a table. George turned and faced the group, "People, you have five minutes to grab fresh drinks before getting your teams together and we start proceedings."

Dana asked Sam, "Who are the four guys with George?"

"The guy to George's left in the white polo shirt is Captain Owen McCain from admin. He looks after the financial side of the weekend. The man in red is Sergeant Will Rankin from stores; he organises all the beer and tents etc. The guy with the blue shirt is Sergeant Robert Duncan from the mess. He supplies the food and the last one is Colonel Jake Mathers, who is from NORAD and he is here for appearance's sake, for the local newspaper report."

"Thank you Sam."

Sam placed her hands on Dana's forearms, "That's okay and I need another beer."

"I'll go to the bar and fight the crowd for you darling."

"That's my warrior."

"Oh goodness," moaned Dana as she untangled herself.

While at the bar, she ordered twelve beers, enough for the entire team.

Sam laughed at her when she returned carrying all the beers in the crook of her left arm.

"Grab two for us baby," suggested Dana before offloading the others to her team mates. She took up her previous position behind Sam and waited for George to return to the table.

He appeared with a drink in hand moments later, "Okay people, time to get to the business end of the weekend. We'll keep it short so we can get back to the socialising." George called up all the teams one by one and each player was presented with a trophy from Colonel Mathers.

Picking up a larger trophy, George announced, "This year's Charles Kawalsky Memorial Home Run trophy goes to Dana Ridley from _"Fraiser's Foul Flys"_. Dana hit a massive grand total of twenty six home runs over the course of the weekend."

The tent erupted with applause and hoopla. "WAY TO GO KANGA," yelled out Cameron as Dana made her way to the table.

George hugged her before handing over the award. She returned to her team and more congratulations.

George picked up another award, "Runner up in the derby with twenty two, Jack O'Neill also from _"Fraiser's Foul Flys"_."

Jack stepped forward and shook hands with the four men. To everyone's surprise, he embraced George.

Dana noted that Sam was quietly sobbing. Leaning into Sam's ear, she asked, "You okay baby?"

Sam wiped her eyes, "Yes, just a little emotional. Charles was Jack's best friend and he was killed when Jack ordered the Gate to be closed while Teal'c and Charles were fighting on the ramp. Charles had been infected by a Goa'uld symbiote and was trying to flee through the Gate. We couldn't allow him to leave with all the knowledge he had of Stargate Command and while Teal'c was struggling with him, the top of Charles' head was inside the Gate circumference when Jack gave the order."

Dana put down her trophy and embraced Sam, "That's bloody horrible, the poor man."

"As Jack said at the time, he was already dead the minute the symbiote entered his body."

"You guys have been through so much."

"It's just part of the job we love to do honey."

"True."

When Jack returned, Dana hugged him tightly, "Well done Jack."

Sam followed and didn't say a word; none were needed between the best friends.

George took a long drink then continued, "Third place with twenty home runs, Cameron Mitchell from the _"Backup Boys"_."

As Cameron stepped forward to accept his trophy, Dana shouted out, "GOOD ON YOU CAMSHAFT." He looked over to her and gave her his naughty boy expression.

Picking up a medallion, George announced, "Onto the pitcher's award. In third place from _"The Jokers"_, Todd Marks."

Jack was next in second place and Dana was first. The runners-up trophy for the tournament was presented to _"Mad Medics"_ and George took a moment before going on. "This year we are fortunate enough to have the daughter of the exceptional woman whose name graces this trophy. I ask Cassandra to step forward and present the Janet Fraiser Memorial Trophy to this year's winner, _"Fraiser's Foul Flys"_."

The tent exploded with cheers and thunderous clapping.

Cassie approached George and they embraced longingly.

Jack proudly led the team up to receive individual medallions and the trophy. Cassie hugged and kissed everyone before giving Sam a lingering cuddle.

Moments later George announced the bar was open until midnight and this brought another round of applause.

Dana was about to go to the bar when Max came running up to her and hugged her left leg.

"Hi ya Dana, you did real well."

Dana picked him up, "Thanks buddy."

"I'm off to bed," he stated sadly as he pointed to his mothers who were currently chatting with Jack and Sara.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I got school tomorrow."

"Well, I have enjoyed having fun with you today."

He kissed Dana on the cheek, "Me too and I've got lots of new friends."

"That you have young man. You have a good sleep and I will see you again soon."

He asked eagerly, "Promise?"

"I promise."

Sam arrived and added, "I'll make sure she keeps that promise."

"Thank you Sam."

Dana passed Max to Sam and asked, "Do we have anything planned for next Saturday baby?"

"No honey, not at this stage."

"In that case, how about a barbeque and drinks for the usual suspects and Max at my place?"

"It sounds good to me, what do you think Max?" said Sam.

"I'll have to ask my mommies first."

"How about we go ask them together?" suggested Sam.

"Okay."

They approached Jack and the others and Sam passed Max to Jack.

"Hi ya Jack and Sara."

"Hey Max," replied Jack and Sara in unison.

"Momma Alice and momma Shell, Dana and Sam have to ask you something for me."

Alice and Shelly laughed. "Okay," replied Alice.

Dana ruffled Max's hair, "If you aren't doing anything around 1300 hours next Saturday afternoon, we'd like to have you over to my place for a barbeque."

"We're free and that would be wonderful," answered Alice.

Max squealed, "Yippee!"

Shelly looked at her son, "Come on Max, time to say goodnight and get you off home to bed."

He leaned in and kissed Jack on the cheek, "Bye Jack."

"Bye buddy," replied a beaming Jack.

Bending over, he kissed Sara too, "Bye bye."

"Goodnight Max."

After they had gone, Dana said, "That invitation includes you two as well."

"Wouldn't miss it," answered Jack. "What do you want us to bring?"

"I will take care of everything, just bring you. I'll go tell Cam and the others."

She excused herself and went in search of her friends. Two beers later she returned to Sam who was in deep conversation with Carolyn and Warner. "Does anyone need a beer?" she asked. Everyone replied in the positive and she went to the bar and sidled up to George, who was waiting in line.

"Buy you a beer George?"

"Indeed you can. Oh before I forget, I got a message from accounting and your cheque has been received and cleared."

"That's good to know and congratulations on an excellent weekend. It's a brilliant concept George."

"Thanks and it's the best way for all of us to get together when the Gate is closed for maintenance."

"There is a barbeque my place 1300 Saturday."

"I'll be there and I assume your new friend Max will be also?"

"Correct."

"He is quiet the charmer."

"He sure is and while we have a spare moment, I have a proposition for you."

"This sounds interesting, proceed."

"I'd like to make a donation of forty new electronic hospital beds and mattresses for the Infirmary."

George grinned, "I gather your munificent offer has been prompted by your numerous stays with Medical."

"Yes. Those beds are atrocious and I know you are under a strict budget, so I'd like to help out."

"Having been forced to endure a stay or two in them myself, I whole heartedly agree and accept your kind offer."

"Excellent, but can you keep the news between us?"

"I can do that for you and thank you."

Dana and George remained in conversation for several minutes, before Dana returned to Sam.

Cassandra and Reese joined them shortly after and the chat centred on medicine and University.

-o-

Dana excused herself and went to the restroom and upon her return to the group, Sam leaned in and said, "Honey I'm beat, so are the girls."

"I am too, let's go home."

"Speaking of home, do you need to pick up anything from your place for the night?"

"Yes, I need a fresh uniform. I'm at the hospital tomorrow."

"All right Dana."

The four women said their goodbyes and Reese drove to Dana's before pulling into Sam's garage. Once they were inside, Dana handed Cassandra her truck keys.

"You need your house key off the ring?"

"No Cass, I picked up my bike keys from the house."

Cassie hugged Dana, "Thanks again for this. I'm taking Reese upstairs now and telling her. I'll see you on the eighth."

"Yes you will and have a great trip."

"Love you."

"I love you too Cass." Dana took her uniform and bag up to Sam's bedroom.

Sam was already in the shower and Dana hung up her uniform and stripped off her clothes.

As she stepped into the stall, Sam grabbed her and kissed her hungrily.

Wrapping her arms around Sam, Dana pulled her lover in closer. Taking control, she slowed the pace down. Dana made love to Sam tenderly and was rewarded with several screams. She loved it when Sam yelled out her name and smirked as she held Sam in her arms, waiting for her to recover.

Afterwards, while lying in bed, Sam was holding Dana's left hand up against her own, "I never noticed before, but you and I have the same sized hands."

Dana closely studied both their hands, "You're right, they are. Although, yours are softer than mine, I have more calluses and scars."

Sam chuckled, "Oh I don't know about that."

"No, you have the more feminine hands sweetheart."

Sam pouted, "How come I am always the girl?"

"Baby, look at you. You are all woman and I am not girly girl by any stretch on the imagination."

Sam sat up and looked at her girlfriend, "You are kidding me?"

"No, I'm serious. You are a knock out in a dress and you're comfortable in one. The only time you will see me anywhere close to wearing a dress, is if I run out of clean uniform trousers and am forced to wear a skirt."

Sam's eyes widened, "Oh god honey, you have no idea how beautifully feminine you are in a skirt. I still get all hot and bothered just thinking about our first time together with you in a skirt."

Dana giggled, "Well, to prove my point, have you seen me in it since?"

"No, more's the pity."

"Exactly, I'm a pants girl, besides it is hard to kick bum in a skirt. I tried it once and ended up splitting it."

Sam tittered, "That would have been fun to see."

"It wasn't. I had to chase down a guy we were questioning regard a leak of information at the Pentagon a few years back. He suddenly took off out of the interview room and we ran after him. I ended up crash tackling him and the back of my shirt went north. It's no fun running in heels either, I can tell you."

Sam laughed raucously, "I can just picture you doing that."

Dana smiled at Sam, "I did get asked out a few times after that though."

"See, it worked for you."

"So tell me, which do you prefer me in?"

"I don't really know. I'd need time to think about it."

"All right, I'll give you the week and ask you on Saturday."

"Deal," replied Sam as she slid down the bed and against Dana's side. "You at the hospital all week honey?"

Dana nodded, "Except for Wednesday."

"Doubles again?"

"That's a given."

"How many people did you end up inviting to your barbeque?"

"Let me see. There's SG-6, medical, SG-2, the Boyd-Drake family, SG-1, Josh Ryan and his partner Brad, so around thirty."

"Thirty?"

"Give or take ten," confessed Dana.

"Knowing you, it will be closer to fifty."

"Don't worry Sam; you won't have to do a thing. I'll set it all up Saturday morning. All you have to do is turn up at one."

Sam was surprised, "You don't want my help at all?"

"Nope, I'll do it. You will just have to relax."

"That's splendid honey."

"I'll tell all the non-Stargate personnel the barbeque ends at seven, then we little Gaters can party on."

Sam laughed, "That's a good plan."

"Yes, I usually do have a plan B."

"That's always a wise decision."

"Sweetheart, I always have a backup plan. I have been known to have plans that go up to the F plan."

"An F plan?" asked Sam curiously.

"Yes, it is the _"we're all fucked"_ plan and I have had to use it several times."

Sam giggled, "You goof."

"On that note sweetheart, it's time for sleep. I have a five o'clock start in the morning."

"Okay, but one last question."

"Fire away my love."

"What term of endearment did you use for Trish when you were together?"

"Boo or honey, why?"

Sam smiled, "Just checking."

"You wanted to know if I used the same with you, didn't you?"

"I did, now go to sleep honey."

"Not so fast," Dana sat up and looked down at Sam, "What about you and Janet?"

Sam gave Dana her best smile, "Sweetie, sweetheart or honey."

"Okay then, goodnight and pleasant dreams." She inched down the bed, rolled over and turned off the bedside lamp.

"So, I'm being punished by not getting a goodnight kiss then?"

"No," replied Dana curtly.

"You're upset because I used to call Janet honey too?"

"No."

"Well, you don't sound like you're not pissed at me."

"I'm not Sam, just go to sleep."

The truth was, Dana was upset, but didn't want to talk about it. She was tired and knew it was wrong to be disturbed. It was also wrong to take it out on Sam without discussing the matter.

She rolled over and put her arm around Sam's waist. "I'm not upset with you. I'm just annoyed at myself for feeling hurt over something so trivial. I am just tired baby and I'm sorry."

Sam moved closer, "I don't want you to be hurt my love, so I won't call you honey anymore."

"Sam don't be silly, I love it when you call me that. Just forget I got distressed, I am fine now."

"All right and I'm glad you talked to me."

"I am too, love you."

"I love you darling."

Dana pressed her lips to Sam's and kissed her goodnight.

-o-


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please review and keep the creative writings flowing!

* * *

Chapter 26

Dana exited Sam's house at zero four twenty hours and walked home. Dropping off her laundry and sports bag, she went into the garage and grabbed her bike helmet.

She arrived in the hospital scrub room ten minutes before the tubal ligation operation was scheduled to commence. While she sterilised her hands and lower arms, she recalled the note she left Sam.

_**My beautiful Sam,**_

_**Sorry about my cranky pants, but I did warn you ****I would have them on during this residency period. **_

_**It's no excuse my Sam and I'll make it up to you soon. **_

_**I won't be finished duty until after 2300 hrs & starting again at 0500. **_

_**Of course, that means staying on base. **_

_**I'll miss you and hold you in my heart.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Your cranky arsed Warrior.**_

_**Dana xxxx oooo**_

Dana was trying to think of a makeup plan when Shelly entered the room.

"Good morning Dana."

"Hello," replied Dana forlornly.

"Well, that's not sounding happy. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I am a goof." Dana explained the situation while she finished scrubbing.

"Oh Dana, Sam will understand. Just be thankful she didn't scream out an ex's name while in the throes of passion."

"Crikey, that would be worse."

"Trust me, it is. Alice had to do some serious and creative butt kissing for a whole week after that one."

Dana laughed, "Oh my."

"I forgave her after she bought me a diamond necklace."

"Well, I'm all for the arse kissing."

"It was funny in the end. We'd only been dating for a couple of weeks and it was a simple slip of the tongue."

"I apologised last night, but still feel the need to make it up to her."

"Dana, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, so why do I feel so bad?"

"You need to stop trying to compete against the memory of Janet."

"I know and you are right."

"I know I am. Now get your shit together woman and call Sam after we do some artistic surgery," taunted Shelly.

Dana laughed at her friend's suggestion, "I will and thanks for the advice."

-o-

Sam read Dana's message and smiled. As far as she was concerned Dana had nothing to be sorry for and intended on proving that point to her later that night. She dressed in a set of desert camouflage trousers, brown tee shirt and combat boots before going downstairs and saying goodbye to Cassie and Reese.

-o-

After changing out of scrubs, Dana went to the doctor's lounge and rang the Stargate Command. She provided her authorisation code and was put through to the Gate Control Room.

Sam was taking some energy readings from the Gate when Chief Sergeant Harriman announced over the intercom there was an outside phone call for her from Brigadier Ridley. Handing the energy meter to Siler, she excused herself.

Running up the stairs two at a time, she entered the room and picked up the receiver. "Hello my love is everything okay?"

Walter and Josh tried to find something to do and look busy rather than listen in on the conversation.

_"Everything is fine. I just needed to know you were all right and apologise again for my poor behaviour last night."_

"Darling, please stop beating yourself up over nothing. I'm the one who was in the wrong and if there is to be any making up to be done, it's for me to do."

_"All right Sam, so how is your day going?"_

"Good, Sly hasn't hurt himself yet, so that's a bonus."

Dana giggled at the news, _"Well, I'll let you get back to it and I gather everyone in SGC will know about our relationship once you get off the phone?"_

"Give it about five minutes my love, although after our public display on the weekend, I'm surprised the rumours aren't flying about already."

_"Sam, it is okay to call me honey and I'm surprised too."_

"That's duly noted Brigadier and on the other matter, time will tell."

"_Bye Sam. I love you and will talk to you soon."_

"I love you too, bye." Sam hung up the phone and turned to the Control Room staff, "Just so there is no misunderstandings, that was Brigadier Ridley I was talking to and have some respect for my rank and hers and give us at least until the time it takes me to get back to the Gate before you start making phone calls and discussing our private lives."

Walter couldn't help but chuckle nervously, "Yes ma'am."

-o-

To Sam's astonishment no one approached her in the Mess to ask her questions nor did anyone give her strange looks. When she returned to the Control Room, she found Walter on his own.

"Colonel Carter."

"Chief, I must say I was taken aback to find I wasn't the topic of conversation in the Mess during lunch."

"That's because Lieutenant Ryan and I agreed to say nothing about your phone call. It's your private business and I for one; respect you too much to gossip."

"Well Walter, I thank you for your honesty and support."

"Besides we already knew."

"Oh and how is that?" asked an intrigued Sam. "Did Josh tell you about Ridley and my closeness over the weekend?"

"No we knew weeks ago. Josh and I both saw Colonel Ridley's reaction the day you came back off mission with the naquadah reaction and your return from Taloon when the Brigadier had been shot gave you away."

"That's very perceptive of you."

"Well, we see a lot from up here ma'am."

"That you do and thank you. Once Siler and Daniel get back, we'll go through the test on chevron one."

"Okay ma'am."

Sam went down into the Embarkation Room and ran some logistics on chevron two while she waited.

-o-

Dana secured her bike in the car park and took off her helmet. Running her fingers through her hair, she made her way inside the Mountain Complex. After pressing her hand onto the print scanner, she was surprised to see Walter Harriman heading towards her.

"Hello Walter, isn't it a bit late for you to be leaving?"

"Hi Dana, we struck a problem and just finished fixing it a few minutes ago."

"That's a bummer, I'll see you later." Dana was hoping Sam was still on base and would have the opportunity to see her.

"See ya. Oh, Colonel Carter is still here."

Dana gave him a wry smile, "Thanks Walter, bye." She ran down to the Control Room and found only two Techs on duty.

"Good evening Brigadier."

"Evening Sergeant Wilks. Do you know the whereabouts of Colonel Carter?"

"Yes ma'am, the Colonel left some twenty minutes ago for her quarters. I believe she is staying on base overnight."

"Thank you Sergeant and have a good shift."

"Thank you ma'am and goodnight."

Dana jogged to Sam's room and knocked on the door. After waiting several moments for an answer, she assumed Sam was asleep. She decided to go to her own quarters for a shower, return and let herself in. She keyed in her door code seconds later and opened the door.

Flicking on the light, she froze and gawked open mouthed.

Sam was standing in front of the dining table dressed in a dark blue sheer silk negligee and holding two glasses of champagne. Her incredible smile was spread across her face and her eyes were sparkling brightly.

Dana put down her helmet on the couch and walked over to her. Taking Sam's face between her hands, she looked into the gleaming blue eyes, "You are so wonderfully magnificent my Sam and this is a beautiful welcome home after a long day. I love you so much baby."

Sam's eyes glistened with tears, "I'm so glad you approve and I want to welcome you home every day that I can."

"Oh Sam," Dana kissed her passionately, drowning in the emotion coursing through her body and soul.

Sam groaned deeply and pulled back, "How about you have a drink then a shower while I will prepare dinner for us."

Dana took the flute from Sam's left hand, "So, I gather this is your way of making it up to me?"

Sam smirked, "You could say that darling."

Dana drank half the contents of her glass, "I won't be long sweetheart."

"Okay and you are very sexy in your uniform trousers."

"Thank you." Dana emptied her glass and set it on the table. She grabbed a pair of boxers and tank top from the top drawer. Slipping off her boots, she unbuttoned her jacket and hung it up in the closet. Her trousers soon followed and after taking off the epaulettes and badges from her shirt, she tossed it into the clothes hamper along with her socks and underwear. Finally, she took off her dog tags and placed them on the bedside table.

Stepping into the shower, she washed away the muscle tiredness then turned off the water. Sam had the meal ready as she exited the bathroom. "It smells great Sam."

"I raided the mess kitchen."

"Good one baby," Dana said as she took a seat.

Sam refilled Dana's glass, "I've even got dessert."

"That's very thoughtful of you and how come you worked so late?" Dana started to eat as she listened to Sam.

"Two conduits blew in the secondary and emergency engineering and power grid on Level twenty three during testing on the Gate. It was essential we had it all back online."

"See, another opportunity to have some geek fun and I miss it," mocked Dana.

"It won't be long before you can get your hands dirty honey."

They discussed the conduits for several minutes in between mouthfuls of food.

"So where did you get the champagne from?" inquired Dana.

"I took some personnel time this afternoon and went into town."

"I must say, you have really out done yourself."

Sam's eyes shone, "I'm so glad you are enjoying yourself."

"You spoil me rotten when I stay on base."

"Get used to it, because it's not going to change."

"I will sweetheart, so what's for dessert?"

Sam stood and collected their plates and went into the kitchenette. She returned with two parfaits of chocolate mousse.

"Yumbo," cheered Dana as Sam placed one in front of her on the table.

Sam sat down and took a spoonful of the fluffy dessert.

Without meaning to, Dana yawned before starting on hers.

"Tired honey?" asked Sam between mouthfuls.

"Yes baby, but I believe I won't be going to sleep for some time yet," she replied with a glint in her eyes.

"When you finish eating, we can go straight to bed and you can go to sleep."

"Sweetheart, with you looking so incredibly beautiful, sleep is overrated." Dana chuckled as she dug her spoon into the dessert, "Bugger, there is something in this."

Sam calmly enquired, "What?"

"Hang on I'll just scoop it out." Dana withdrew a lump of chocolate mousse on the end of her spoon.

Sam looked at her and suggested, "You better wash it off under some water and see what it is. Something must have fallen into it in the Mess."

Dana got up from the table and went to the sink.

Sam followed and wrapped her arms around her from behind and watched, "Lucky you didn't swallow it."

Dana placed the small object under the stream of water, "It's hard, whatever it is." She gasped with surprise when the object was revealed. She turned around and faced Sam.

The blonde immediately dropped down onto her left knee.

"Oh Sam," Dana whispered, he voice tight with emotion. She looked at the white gold ring encrusted with a semi-circle of small round cut diamonds in her hand.

Sam was grinning madly as she took hold of Dana's right hand, "Dana Logan Ridley, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Dana reached for Sam's shoulders and pulled her up off the floor, "It would be with absolute pleasure that I accept your proposal Sam."

Taking the ring off Dana, Sam placed it on the ring finger of her left hand, "You've made me very happy honey. I love you and want to be with you for all time."

"I am so in love with you and the ring is spectacular. This is such a surprise."

"Well, I thought I'd ask before you did and I like the ring too. It looks very good on you."

Dana placed her hands on Sam's hips, "I was going to propose next week."

Sam smiled, "In that case, I still expect a ring."

"You got it my darling Sam. I have a 1500 hour finish on Wednesday, if you can get off early, we can go look for your ring."

Sam ran her fingers lovingly through the back of Dana's hair, "Honey, I set my own hours when I am not off-world and I know the ring I want."

Dana kissed Sam on the chin, "You do?"

"Yes, I would like matching rings," she pulled Dana's head closer.

"Then that is what you shall have."

"There is one other thing I want my love."

"And what is that sweetheart?" asked Dana huskily.

"You," answered Sam before she pressed her eager mouth to inviting lips.

-o-

The alarm sounded at four fifteen, rousing Dana and Sam from their slumber.

"Good lord, I'm so bloody tired," Dana complained as she turned off the buzzing.

"I'm sorry honey."

"So you should be," teased Dana. "Fancy pouring all that champagne over me and licking it off for hours."

Sam laughed merrily, "I was so terrible to you."

"You were and I expect the same tonight when I get off duty."

"I will endeavour to ensure that happens."

"Baby, go back to sleep and I'll reset the alarm for you. What time do you want to get up?"

"Eight fifteen please Dana; I'm not starting until nine."

Dana untangled her legs from Sam's and slid out of bed.

Twelve minutes later, she was dressed in blue BDUs and putting on her dog tags. She picked up her helmet as Sam spoke.

"I love you and have a good shift my beautiful fiancée."

Dana's heart melted and she went to Sam. Leaning over, she kissed her lover on the lips.

Sam pulled away, screwed up her face and said, "Honey, morning breath."

"I don't give a flying rat's arse baby. I want to give my fiancée a decent kiss goodbye."

"Oh honey, you are so feisty this morning."

Dana giggled, "Lack of sleep more like it. I'll give you a call sometime during the day. Will you still be working on the Gate?"

"Yes darling."

"All right then," Dana cupped Sam's face and kissed her fervently.

When they broke apart, Sam said, "Holy Hannah, I love your kisses."

Dana smiled radiantly down at Sam, "As I love yours sweetheart."

"I'm glad to see you are wearing your ring."

Dana straightened up and looked at her left hand, "Speaking of rings, can I tell people we are engaged?"

"Of course you can. I'll be calling Cassie and Reese tonight with the wonderful news."

"Cool, I'll see you tonight Sam and say hello to the girls for me. Now, go back to sleep beautiful."

"I can't."

"Why not?" inquired Dana, fully knowing the answer.

"Because you look breathtakingly sexy and your kisses were so sweet, so now I'll have to take care of business myself."

Dana looked at Sam then her watch, "Like hell you will." She crawled on top of Sam and added, "I'll give breakfast a miss."

Sam replied seductively, "You can eat me instead."

Dana growled deeply as their lips met.

-o-

Dana walked into the scrub room at 0455 hours and Warren Townsend arrived two minutes later to find her singing _"Viva Las Vegas"_.

"Good morning to you Brigadier."

"Morning Major, lovely day for it."

"I'm glad to see you in such fine spirits and I must say you have an outstanding voice."

"Thanks." Dana turned off the faucets, "I'll meet you inside and sing you a request."

For the next two hours, operating room number two was filled with the sounds of Dana, Warren and the nurses singing. The group gave repeat performances during the next three procedures.

Dana had a break at 1300 hours and after having lunch with Warren, she retired to the doctor's lounge. She put a call through to SGC and waited for someone to pick up the phone in the Control Room. She was glad it was Sam who answered.

_"Hello Colonel Carter speaking."_

"Hello my darling. How's life in the concrete jungle?"

_"Very slow and with the rate we are going, it will be Friday before all the maintenance is completed."_

"Well at least it is keeping you busy."

_"That's true, but I have your cranky pants on today."_

"In that case, I won't keep you baby. I just wanted to say hello and let you know I should be back on base around eight."

_"Do you have any requests for dinner?"_

"Yes, cherry pie and whipped cream," replied Dana brazenly.

_"Holy Hannah Dana, lucky I'm the only one in the Control Room, because I am a bright shade of red."_

"Oh sweetheart, you are too cute. Now get back to work. I love you and I'll see you tonight."

_"Love you too honey, bye." _

Sam returned to the Gate while Dana got ready for a Gastrointestinal Artesia's repair.

-o-

Shelly came on duty at 1700 hours and relieved Warren. Dana was in the lounge catching a few minutes of sleep when she walked in. She opened her eyes when she heard the door open, "Hey Shelly."

"Hello Dana."

"I was having a little nap before the next surgery."

"Sorry I disturbed you," apologised Selly sincerely.

"Don't be, so how is the family doing?"

Shelly's face lit up, "Perfect as always. Max is still talking about all his new friends from the weekend."

Dana chuckled before popping a piece of gum into her mouth, "That son of yours is beyond brilliant."

"Yeah, he can be. When we got home Alice had to explain about your accent. He didn't want to ask you himself. My wife ended up on the net showing him pictures of Australia. Needless to say, he wants to go there now."

"Well you never know; he may get the opportunity to visit one day."

"It would be an excellent honeymoon destination when Alice and I renew our vows."

"If you do decide to go, let me know and I can hook you up with cheap accommodation at some terrific resorts."

"I'll keep that in mind." Shelly looked at the wall clock, "Well, time to get ready for the congenital diaphragmatic hernia procedure. By the way, I'm led to believe there has been some fine singing going on in the theatre."

"It's true. Warren and I brought the house down several times."

Shelly laughed, "Well don't look at me to join in, Alice says I am tone deaf."

"We shall see Doctor Drake," joked Dana as she stood up from the sofa.

-o-

Sam went into town when she finished duty and bought fresh salad ingredients and two porterhouse steaks. She dropped by her and Dana's houses to collect mail and to check for phone messages.

Once she was back on base, she went to Dana's quarters and put the food in the refrigerator. She undressed and lay down on the bed to get a few hours of sleep.

She was sound asleep when Dana crept into her quarters some time later. Dana and Shelly had managed to clear their surgical list early and Dana had arrived back on base just after six thirty. When she had opened the door to her quarters, she spotted Sam in bed and decided to reset the alarm for 0600 hours.

After taking off her clothes and turning off the lights, she crawled into bed, too tired to even think about dinner.

Sam stirred briefly as their naked bodies touched and within minutes, Dana had drifted off to sleep.

-o-

Sam's eyes fluttered open and looking at the clock, she saw it was 0436 hours. Dana was snuggled into her back and breathing against her neck. She figured Dana had returned early during the night and reset the alarm. She inched slowly towards to edge of the bed and Dana immediately reached across the mattress for her.

"Baby," she whispered.

"Honey go back to sleep, it's still early."

"Then why are you getting up?"

"Because I have slept for nearly ten hours and am refreshed and wide awake."

"That's fair enough. So what are your plans?"

"I was planning on having a shower."

"Would you like me to join you?"

Sam giggled, "Of course I would."

Dana rolled over and turned on the bedside lamp, "I'll meet you there Sam. I need to grab a drink of water first."

Slipping in behind Sam moments later, Dana wrapped an arm around her and nestled into the left side of her neck.

"So what time did you get in last night?" asked Sam as she reached for the shampoo.

"It was a little after six thirty, Shelly and I finished ahead of schedule."

"I had planned on cooking you dinner."

"I know darling, but I was so tired and you looked so serene, I wanted you to get a decent night's sleep too." She took the bottle off Sam and squeezed a small amount into her palm.

Sam moved to the side to allow Dana to immerse her head under the jets of water then rinsed off her own hair when Dana stepped back. "Did you tell Shelly about our engagement?"

"No. I'd like to wait until after today when you have a ring too."

"That's a wonderful idea." She passed the bottle of conditioner to Dana.

"Did you call Cassie?"

"No. I was intending to do it last night too and I wanted you to be present for the announcement."

"We can do it tonight instead sweetheart," suggested Dana.

"All right," Sam again rinsed her hair and Dana followed suit.

Dana reached in front of Sam and picked up the shower gel and sponge. After soaping up the sponge, she placed the gel back in the caddy and commenced to wash Sam's shoulders. She started to sing _"How Do I Live" _softlyas her hands inched downwards.

Sam sighed and lost herself in Dana's soothing tone. She felt the flames of need build while Dana's hands moved slowly. She turned around and offered herself to her musical lover.

Dana took up the invitation and washed Sam's chest, lazily running the sponge over perfect breasts. She continued to sing and her lover enjoyed the private show. When Dana had finished cleansing between Sam's legs, she stopped singing and concentrated of washing herself.

Without a word, Sam rinsed off the suds and stepped out of the shower. She dried off her body and exited the room.

Dana quickly finished up, knowing Sam would be in bed waiting for her.

-o-

After breakfasting in the Commissary, Dana walked Sam to her lab and said, "I'll see you for lunch Sam."

"That you will my beautiful woman."

"I love you and have a good one baby."

"I'm just picking up a couple of things then heading to the Gate Room."

"Okay, bye Sam."

"I love you honey."

-o-

Dana entered the Infirmary and checked in with Warner for the morning brief. There were four surgical procedures scheduled for the day and she was expecting no problem with finishing by 1500 hours. During breakfast, she and Sam had discussed the purchase of Sam's ring. They were going straight to the jewellers where Sam had bought Dana's ring to look for a duplicate.

Sam whistled gaily throughout the morning and Sergeant Siler and the other technicians looked at her several times, wondering what was making the Colonel so happy.

Walter and Josh watched from the Control Room and smiled at her, knowing the reason behind her merriment.

Unfortunately, Sam was too busy to spend the lunch break with Dana, so she lunched with Warner instead.

By 1450 hours, Dana and Warner were done for the day and Dana went to her quarters to shower and dress in a light grey pants suit with a black shirt. She looked into the mirror and brushed her hair and after exiting the room, she went to the bedside table and withdrew the ring box. Smiling brightly, she placed the ring on her finger.

Sam opened the door as Dana was closing the drawer. "Oh my god Dana, you look stunning," she said excitedly.

Dana smiled, "Thank you sweetie. Now no time to dally, I'm in a rush to buy you a ring."

Sam sauntered over to Dana, "Not so fast my love, I just dropped in to tell you I have a problem in the Gate Room that needs to be resolved as soon as possible."

"Oh bugger."

"Sorry, looks like you will have to go without me honey." Sam placed her hands on Dana's waist.

"It's all right."

"Look, I have to get back before Siler falls off a ladder or something. This is going to take several hours, I'm afraid."

"You get going and I will see you later."

"You will," Sam leaned in and kissed Dana tenderly. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Sam gave Dana directions to the jewellers before leaving. Dana decided on a change of wardrobe before leaving base.

-o-

Once she was topside, Dana called for a taxi and twenty minutes later, walked into the jewellers. When the sales assistant enquired if she could help her, Dana took off her ring and showed it to the woman. Explaining that she required the same ring in the exact same size, the woman handed the band back to Dana.

"I remember the woman who purchased this ring the other day, do you wish to have the ring engraved also."

Dana looked on the inside of her ring for the first time, she hadn't realised Sam had added an inscription: Forever my love, Sam. 07.28.08

With eyes misting over, Dana replied, "Oh yes please."

"Excellent, just write down the inscription you'd like on the notepad."

Dana did and while she waited for the ring to be engraved, she looked around the other display counters. She spotted the perfect gift for Sam and asked the sales assistant for a closer look at the diamond and sapphire drop necklace.

Trying it on, Dana was happy when the centre cluster of the diamond encased sapphires fell between her breasts. Imagining how striking it would look between Sam's magnificent bosoms, she took it off and handed it to the woman. "I'll take this as well thanks."

The sales assistant's eyes lit up, "Ma'am this is one of our more expensive pieces, are you sure?" She looked closely at Dana's outfit with a questioning glance.

The look didn't go unnoticed, "Don't be fooled by my appearance and I am sure about the necklace. I'll be putting everything on my credit card."

"Certainly ma'am."

Five minutes later, the saleswoman returned with the ring and handed it to Dana for inspection.

"Excellent," said Dana gleefully.

"Would you like both your purchases gift wrapped?"

"Yes please." Dana withdrew her wallet from her trousers and pulled out her platinum Visa card, handing it over in exchange for the two brightly wrapped packages.

"Thank you, your purchases come to a total of one hundred and fifty three thousand dollars."

Dana signed for the items and left extremely happy with herself. She strolled around the shopping mall for a while and ended up buying a new outfit and shoes for Saturday's barbeque.

-o-

After entering her quarters, Dana secreted the necklace in her duffle bag. She planned on presenting it to Sam on the eighth for their anniversary. Checking the time, she picked up the ring box and left her room.

Sam was in the Control Room doing a final diagnostic on the Gate with Walter and Josh when Dana walked in behind them.

"Hello Lieutenant Ryan, Chief Harriman and Colonel Carter nice to see you hard at it."

"Ma'am," chorused Josh and Walter.

Sam's mouth was open, but no words were coming out.

Dana wanted to giggle but remained in professional mode, "Gentlemen, can I steal the Colonel away for five minutes?"

"Yes ma'am," replied the two in unison.

Sam slowly followed Dana to the back of the room, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend's legs as she moved along in her service uniform skirt, hose, pumps and jacket.

Dana turned around at the bottom of the steps and faced Sam, "Colonel Carter, you seem a little flushed."

Sam moved in closer, "My god Dana, you look sensational."

"Well, you have to make a decision about preference by Saturday, so I thought I would give you a reminder of your options."

Sam actually licked her lips before biting on the bottom one, "Holy Hannah, I could take you right here, right now honey."

Dana smirked, "Oh Colonel Carter you are such a tease."

"Oh I think you are the tease Brigadier Ridley. Can you give me a minute to finish this test and then I am all yours?"

"Before you go, I have something for you." She held out her left hand and presented Sam with the gift box.

Sam noticed Dana was wearing her engagement band, "Your ring looks very good on you in uniform honey."

Smiling brightly, Dana replied, "Thank you baby."

Sam opened the gift and smiled when she saw the ring. She took it out of the box and Dana reached for it.

Dana looked around to make sure they were alone before going down on bended knee and taking hold of Sam's left hand.

"I know you have already proposed to me, but I don't intend on every marrying anyone but you, so this is my one and only opportunity to propose. Samantha Elizabeth Carter, will you consent to being my wife?"

Sam gave Dana her best smile, "Yes I will my love."

Dana slipped the ring onto Sam's finger and stood.

"I'd kiss you right now, but that would be pushing our luck. At least we are out of camera view for this part," noted Sam.

"That's why I chose this spot. By the way, thank you for the wonderful inscription Sam."

"Welcome, just let me go finish up honey."

"I'll meet you right here."

"All right," Sam turned heel and took off her ring as she turned the corner and looked inside. She caught her breath when she read the engraved words: Your Warrior forever, love Dana. 07.28.08.

She replaced the ring on her finger and said to Walter, "Okay let's do this final check."

Testing on chevron six proved accurate and Sam made a hasty retreat.

Dana was still standing behind the stairs, "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey honey, I was thinking we should drop by and see George."

"Good idea baby."

The two officers climbed the stairs, passed through the Briefing Room and Sam knocked on the General's door.

"Come in," instructed George.

Sam and Dana stepped inside and Sam said, "Sir, do you have a moment?"

"I do, what's up Colonel?" He stood up from behind his desk and approached them.

"Permission to speak freely Sir?"

"Go ahead Sam."

"We'd like you to be the first to know that Dana and I are engaged."

George's face exploded into a big grin, "Oh lord Sam and Dana that is wonderful news. Congratulations to the both of you." He hugged Sam, then Dana. "I'm just so pleased for you."

Sam rubbed the back of Dana's left arm, "We are too George."

George looked at his watch, "Well this calls for a toast." He went to the bottom drawer of his desk and withdrew a bottle of scotch and three glasses. Pouring a shot in each, he handed one each to Dana and Sam. Picking up the third glass, he toasted, "Here's to love and happiness for you both and a long life of marital bliss."

"Cheers."

The happy couple showed George their rings and chatted for a few minutes before returning to Dana's room.

-o-

Once Dana secured the door of the dimly lit room, Sam grabbed her and gently pushed her up against the wall.

"You make me so unbelievably happy Dana," she said while unbuttoning Dana's jacket.

"As you do me sweetheart," replied Dana while pulling off Sam's tee shirt.

Sam flung the jacket over a nearby chair, "Honey hold that thought, I really need a shower first, but I want to undress you too."

"Sweetheart, undress me first then have a shower."

"Oh honey, I can't think straight right now."

Dana looked into her lover's eyes, "Don't think baby, just do."

With that said Sam pressed into Dana and devoured her lips. Dana groaned into Sam's open mouth, which excited the blonde further. She reached for Dana's tie and removed it, tossing it to the floor.

Dana reached along the wall and found the light panel. She flicked the switch and illuminated the room with a soft glow. She broke from Sam's hungry lips, "I want to see you. God Sam you are perfectly beautiful."

Sam whimpered in reply and sought out Dana's lips again. She feverishly kissed her lover, unable to calm her desire to fully possess the wonderful woman in her arms. She gripped both sides of Dana's dress shirt and ripped it open. The buttons flew across the room with some landing at their feet.

Dana was further aroused by Sam's behaviour and reached for Sam's bra and unclasped the clip in the back. She moaned as she released the bountiful swells from their constraints.

In turn, Sam pulled Dana's shirt off her shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor. She released Dana's lips and slowly kissed her way down the strong neck.

"Oh god Sam," whispered Dana.

"Mine?" questioned Sam eagerly.

"Forever Sam," murmured Dana. She was heady and craved release.

Sam cupped Dana's breasts and gently caressed the flesh. Mindful of the fact that Dana's body still bore the bruises from being struck by a staff weapon, Sam slowed down her caresses and removed her lover's bra.

"Mine?" she demanded to know of her lover.

"Oh god … yes Sam." Dana was close to orgasm. She always cherished the times when Sam was possessive in their love making.

Sam lowered her hot mouth over the hard left nipple and flicked her tongue back and forth over the delightful nub.

Dana felt the wetness accumulate in the crease of her vulva and uttered, "Close my Sam, so close baby."

Sam sucked down on the nipple, bringing a cry of joy from Dana. Removing her hands, she reached behind and unbuttoned the skirt. Quickly, she unzipped the last piece of uniform and slid it down and over Dana's slim hips.

Dana stepped out of her shoes and skirt.

Sam grazed her teeth over the rock solid nipple in her mouth before moving over to the other breast. She suckled the neglected nubbin and Dana's legs started to shake.

Reaching across, Sam pinched the left nipple and Dana climaxed instantly. Holding on, Sam held Dana up against the wall as the tremors continued to flood her body.

"Good lord woman," remarked Dana after regaining her breath.

Sam tittered, "I love it when you come that way."

"Too much talk," urged Dana. "More loving my soldier."

Sam took the hint and kissed her way down Dana's rippled abdominal muscles. As she teased the skin with her lips and tongue, she reached up and pulled down the panty hose along with Dana's briefs.

Dana stepped out of them and caught her breath when Sam suddenly took her wet stiff clitoris into an eager mouth. Sam was impatient to taste her lover's musky, sweet essence.

Dana grabbed Sam's head, "Don't make me wait baby."

"Mine?" Sam asked again, taking the time to move away from Dana's small parcel of sensitive nerves.

"Yes darling … only yours … forever," answered Dana loudly.

Sam lowered her mouth over Dana's clitoris again and sucked. Dana came quickly and Sam took great delight in licking up all the syrupy nectar, making Dana climax for a third time.

By the time the couple made it to the shower, Sam had brought Dana to orgasm six times, stopping off and using different parts of the furnishing for support along the way.

Dana repaid Sam twice in the shower and once they were in bed, Sam's tally promptly caught up to Dana's.

-o-

Sam was lying with her chest across Dana's when she asked, "You hungry honey?"

"Yes baby, I am."

"Me too, want to give me a hand to cook some dinner?"

"You know how I love to give you a hand."

Dana turned out to be more of a hindrance than a help in the kitchen and Sam was sure the steaks were going to burn with all the interruptions.

Once dinner was over, Dana volunteered to do the dishes while Sam put a call through to Cassie.

_"Hey mom, how's it going?"_

"It goes brilliantly, how are you and Reese?"

_"We're great. Reese is downstairs buying souvenirs for her family. So why the phone call from base, is everything okay?"_

"Everything is excellent, couldn't be better. I'm calling to let you know I asked Dana to marry me."

Cassie was astonished that her mother beat Dana to the punch, _"Get out of here! You didn't?"_

"I did and she accepted."

Cassie started to cry, "_Oh mom, I couldn't be happier for you and I know how much Dana loves you. Congratulations."_

"She makes me very happy Cass and I love her with all my heart."

_"Oh mom this is just perfect. Is Dana there with you?"_

"Yes she is; I'll put her on." Sam held out the phone to Dana.

She took the receiver and placed it to her ear, "Hello Cass."

_"Congratulations Dana. I see mom beat you to it."_

Dana laughed for a second, "Yes, the sneaky bugger."

_"I'm really excited for the both of you."_

"Me too," she reached out and pulled Sam in close to her chest. "How's your break going?"

_"It's been excellent and we are having such a great time."_

"Good to hear, I'll hand your back to your mother. Take care and love to you and Reese."

_"Love you too Dana."_

Dana gave the phone to Sam and made for the bathroom. She had a quick shower while Sam chatted with Cassie. Climbing into bed several minutes later, she reached for the light control panel and turned off all the overhead lights, then turned on the bedside lamp. Looking across the bed, she watched Sam intently.

"Okay Cass, I'll see you soon. Love to you and Reese."

_"Night mom, love you."_

Sam hung up and went to the shower while Dana settled onto her back and waited.

-o-

Three minutes passed before Sam snuggled onto Dana's chest and Dana caressed the small of her back.

"When would you like to have the wedding honey?" asked Sam.

"I'll let you in on a secret," answered Dana.

"Do tell," urged Sam.

"I originally planned on proposing to you on your birthday, but couldn't wait that long."

Sam giggled, "Let me guess, you changed your mind after meeting Max?"

"Kind of; I saw how happy a family Shelly, Alice and Max are and realised I love you beyond anything I have ever experienced before and decided not to wait."

"That's what prompted me to propose. I saw how fantastic you were with Max and wanted to share that with you. Dana, I don't want you thinking you are second best. I love you equally as much as I did Janet. In fact I love you more as each day passes." Sam stopped speaking when she felt the tremor in Dana's chest. She sat up and looked at her lover and saw tears were streaming down her face. She reached down and swiped them away from the sides of her eyes.

Dana drew in her breath, "You don't know how much that means to hear you say that Sam."

Sam smiled, "I think I have a fairly good idea my darling."

Dana stopped weeping, "Thank you."

Sam lay back down and cuddled into Dana's side so she could look at her face.

Dana turned her head to the side and grinned.

"So, when do you want to make an honest woman of me?" probed Sam.

"How do you feel about your birthday?"

"That sounds perfect to me honey."

Dana reached out and caressed Sam's face, "I'd like a military wedding baby, what about you?"

"I'd like that too." She turned her head and kissed the inside of Dana's wrist. "I guess I better get in contact with my father and let him know."

"I'll call my family tomorrow."

"And I'll phone my brother Mark tomorrow too."

"Once I finish my residency, you and I can get things organised. We'll have more time to concentrate on all the little details."

"It's a plan my love."

"Sam, I just thought of something."

"What is it darling?"

"Instead of going to Australia for leave before we get married, how about we go there for our honeymoon instead?"

Sam moved up onto her elbow, "That makes a whole lot of sense honey."

"I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."

"You've had a lot on your mind lately Dana."

"So true, I have been too busy thinking about you and your wonderful body and your mind boggling kisses," teased Dana good-heartily.

"You goof."

Dana gave Sam a sly smile, "Make love to me again baby."

Sam captured Dana's lips in a slow kiss and complied with the request.

-o-

Sam spent Thursday and Friday working on the Gate and the Cold Dialling Program while Dana was on duty at the hospital performing several cholecystectomies and prostatectomies.

Both were exhausted by the time they crawled into Sam's bed on Friday night.

"Baby, I love you. Sweet dreams," muttered Dana.

"Love you too honey," replied Sam before she snuggled into Dana's back and drifted off.

-o-


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please take the plunge into the review pool, you may enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 27

Dana gradually prised open her eyes and viewed her watch on the bedside table. She untangled herself from Sam's body and went into the bathroom. When she finished showering, she dressed in jeans and a purple oxford shirt.

She rode home and entered her house and was surprised to discover Sam must have dropped into her home and washed her dirty laundry sometime during the week. It was neatly stacked on the kitchen counter along with dry cleaning stubs for her uniforms.

After putting away her clothes, Dana called a cab and went grocery shopping for the barbeque.

By nine, she had returned home and was busy mowing the lawn.

-o-

Sam spent the morning shopping and attending to house and yard chores. Just after noon, she jumped into the shower. Although Dana had refused any help, she decided she was going to arrive early and give her a hand.

Dana stepped out of the stall and reached for a towel. After drying her hair, she went to her underwear drawer and withdrew the new light blue lace bra and matching v-string panties she had purchased on Wednesday. She tittered to herself as she thought about the reaction Sam was likely to have when she saw them.

Walking over to her wardrobe, she selected her new outfit and slipped her feet into new shoes.

Going downstairs and into the kitchen, Dana made the final touches to the triple whipped chocolate cake she had made earlier. There was a knock at the door and Dana looked at the wall clock, it was twelve fifteen and she hoped it was Sam.

She opened the door seconds later and Sam gasped on the other side.

"Holy Hannah honey, you are stunning." Sam looked at Dana dressed in a navy blue and lilac sun dress and couldn't blink. She was instantly aroused and felt the moisture gather against her labia.

"Hello and thank you. You look beautiful baby."

Sam was dressed in black cargo shorts and a floral cotton shirt. She stepped inside and closed the door.

Dana was happy with Sam's reaction, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," she looked at her watch to avoid eye contact.

Dana took her guest by the hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom. Turning to face Sam, she lifted her dress off then stepped out of her high heels.

"Oh god," Sam whispered.

Dana slipped off her underpants and bra and sat on the end of the bed.

Sam quickly undressed and stood in front of her.

Running her hands over Sam's erect nipples, Dana declared, "Perfection my Sam."

Sam's knees buckled from pure delight, "You are awesome honey."

Dana reached up and pulled Sam down and onto her body, "I want you to come in my mouth, I long to taste your sweetness."

Sam whimpered in reply, "Oh god, I want to drink you in too and hello."

-o-

As a result of Sam requesting Dana to keep the dress for her eyes only, Dana dressed in three quarter length navy blue shorts and a white tank top. They walked down the stairs hand in hand and into the kitchen.

Sam's eyes widened when she saw the cake on the counter. "Oh boy Dana, did you make this?"

"I did."

"I love you so much."

Dana laughed, "So what's your decision on the skirt versus trousers question."

"I can't decide honey. You are just as good looking in either and let's not even talk about the dress you had on earlier."

Dana giggled once more, "I was thinking we could announce our engagement today and save all the hassle of telling everyone later."

"Why not, nearly everyone we know will be here except for Cassie and Reese."

Dana smiled as she heard her truck pull up in the drive.

Sam looked at her and grinned, "You called them didn't you?"

"I am guilty ma'am."

"Oh you romantic goof," declared Sam before kissing Dana soundly.

Moments later, Dana suggested, "Come on, let's go greet the girls."

-o-

After congratulatory hugs and kisses and a display of engagement rings, the foursome moved into the house.

Sam headed for the deck and asked, "Beer everyone?"

"Yes please," came the collective reply.

Returning seconds later, Sam declared, "Holy Hannah honey, the backyard looks fantastic."

Dana had erected an open sided marquee, set up tables and chairs and had placed ten coolers packed with ice, soda, beer and champagne around the tent.

"Thanks Sam."

"Come on Reese, let's take a look," Cassie grabbed Reese by the hand and headed out back.

Dana turned to Sam, "Baby, I'll be back in a second."

"Okay hon," she replied as she watched her partner run upstairs and smiled broadly when she returned carrying a gift.

"I wanted to get you an engagement present. It doesn't go with what you are wearing, but I thought it may go with your outfit for Cassie and Reese's wedding."

Sam hugged Dana and kissed her, "I love you and you are definitely a ten out of ten for romance. Thank you so much honey."

Dana sat on the counter stool and watched Sam unwrap the present.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she opened the case, "My fucking god Dana, this is so elegant."

Dana pulled Sam between her knees, "Not as beautiful as you Sam."

Blue eyes filled with tears, "Oh Dana, this is so extravagant. Thank you."

With eyes brimming with tears, Dana replied, "No, thank you for loving me."

Sam lowered her lips to Dana's and they kissed deeply.

"Go mom," enthused Cassandra as she and Reese walked back into the room.

Sam and Dana reluctantly parted. "Look what Dana gave me," remarked Sam as she held out the case.

"Fuck, that is magnificent," gasped Reese. "Oops, I'm sorry for swearing."

Dana jested, "It's okay Reese, Sam swore too."

"Wow Dana, that is some kind of present," added Cassie.

Dana stood and smooched Sam quickly, "Excuse me ladies, I'm just going to turn on the pool filter. People will be arriving soon, so I better do it before I forget."

Cassandra turned to Sam and hugged her, "That woman of yours is amazing."

"She sure is," agreed Sam. "She never ceases to astound me."

"Mom, I know Dana must be well off to be able to finance a mission, but just how much money does she have?"

"Well, I didn't exactly know until she offered to pay two million for the mission. I knew she had a sizeable inheritance, but when I asked, she told me she had four hundred and fifty million dollars at her disposal. Goodness knows how much more she has in assets."

"Holy fuck mom," replied a shocked Cassandra; floored by Sam's answer.

"I know and that's what I said at the time."

"Oh my god," added an equally stunned Reese.

Just then Dana joined them and picked up her beer, "You lot finished talking about my bank account? Oh by the way Sam, with assets, your future wife is worth around one and a half a billion."

"Holy fuck," whispered Cassandra and Reese in unison.

Cassandra looked at her mother and Sam clarified, "Dana has excellent hearing." She pulled Dana closer, "And that's not all."

Dana blushed at the insinuation, "Sweetheart, you slay me."

Cassandra and Reese both laughed at the interplay between the two older women.

"So when are you two love birds going to announce your engagement?" asked Cassie as she wrapped her arm around Reese's hip.

"Once everyone arrives; it saves us having to explain the rings," answered Sam.

"Have you guys picked a date yet?" inquired Reese excitedly.

"December twenty ninth, Sam's birthday," replied Dana. "Then hopefully, we are off to Australia for our honeymoon."

"Excellent," said Cassandra.

Reese looked at everyone, "I need another beer; anyone else need one?"

"No thanks," answered Sam before taking her necklace upstairs to the closet safe.

"Not yet baby," answered Cassie.

"I'll take one thanks Reese," replied Dana as Sam re-joined them.

There was a knock on the door and Dana volunteered, "I'll get it, why don't you all go out back with Reese."

"Okay," replied Sam. "See you out there."

-o-

Dana went to the front and opened the door to find Shelly, Alice and Max.

"Well hello," she said. "Come on through to the back."

"Hi Dana," replied Max while trying not to jump up and down.

Dana picked him up and gave him a big hug, "How is my favourite guy?"

"I am good and happy to see you."

"Hello Dana," chorused Shelly and Alice.

Going to the backyard, they greeted the others and Dana put Max down and Sam immediately hugged him. Dana left them to go answer the door again. She greeted Chuck Myers, his wife Chris and their twin boys, Luke and Bailey.

After taking them outside, she returned to the study and made up a sign directing people to the backyard. She stuck it to the front door to save herself from going back and forth so many times.

Jack, Sara, Cameron and Teal'c arrived next, quickly followed by Daniel and Carolyn.

By the time George appeared, all members of SG-2, medical and their families had turned up, as well as the remaining members of SG-6. Walter Harriman and his wife walked into the backyard, along with Josh Ryan and his partner Brad Walters.

Dana was in conversation with Julie and Harry when Sam joined them and commented, "Dana, looks like we have a full house, are you ready?"

"Excuse me Harry and Julie, I need to attend to an important matter." Dana smiled when she looked over to the play gym she had set up in a ton of sand and spotted Max playing with the other children.

Sam noticed and commented, "Before you know it, we'll have our own children playing out there."

Dana beamed brightly, "I know, kind of exciting isn't it?"

"It's awesome darling. Okay, I'll go tell Cassie and Reese to open the champagne and pass it around."

"All right and I'll meet you back on the deck." Dana went inside and used the bathroom.

As she entered the kitchen, George was exiting the hallway. "Hello George."

"Hi Dana, I'm assuming you and Sam are about to announce your engagement?"

"Yes, so hurry up and get outside."

"On my way ma'am," retorted George.

Dana walked out onto the deck with George and Sam was waiting at the top of the stairs.

George went and stood by Jack and Sara, who were chatting with Patrick and his wife Margaret.

Dana looked to Sam and declared, "Well baby, this is your show."

Sam raised her brows, "Why is it mine?"

Dana giggled for a split second, "Because you proposed to me, so you have to make the announcement."

"Oh right," responded Sam with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You are nervous aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'll start the ball rolling then."

Dana stood next to Sam at the top of the stairway and wolf whistled to get everyone's attention.

The guests stopped talking and looked in her direction, even the kids stopped playing. She looked at the children and shouted, "DON'T STOP PLAYING KIDS."

They returned to their fun and Dana continued. "All right, now that I have everybody's undivided attention, I'd like to thank you all for turning up today. Since arriving in Colorado Springs I have been warmly welcomed and accepted by all you wonderful people. You have taken me in with open arms and I have been made to feel at home. Last weekend, I had the opportunity to hang out with some of you for the first time and have a few beers. This is what today is all about, getting to have more beer and relaxing with family and friends. Now it is my turn to shut up and hand all the talking over to Sam, she has a few words to say."

Sam smiled at Dana and started, "Thank you Dana. Phew, for those of you who know me well, I'm really no good at this public speaking business."

Jack yelled out, "YEAH, WE KNOW CARTER, BUT WE LOVE YOU ANYWAY."

The group laughed and Sam gave Jack a casual salute.

"I thank you for those fine words of encouragement Jack. Anyway, it's apparently my responsibility to make this announcement. A couple of days ago I asked Dana to marry me and in a moment of insanity, she accepted."

The backyard erupted with applause and cheers.

Dana handed Sam a glass of champagne and took one for herself. She reached for Sam's hand and when the noise died down she said, "Now that my beautiful fiancée has that bit of news out, I'd like to announce I'm starting the barbeque."

"Not so fast Dana," started Jack as he made his way up the stairs. "Everyone, as you know I have known Sam since she came to the Mountain as a bright eyed idealist Captain and she has somehow managed to grow on me over the years. Dana on the other hand, has only recently joined our little family and proved herself to be an exceptional Airwoman as is Sam. I am proud to work alongside both these incredible women and I love them both. I don't think I know of any two people more suited to one another and I along with the rest of you, wish them eternal love, happiness and joy."

He raised his glass, "Here's to Samantha Carter and Dana Ridley, cheers."

Everyone responded boisterously to the toast.

In reply, Sam hugged Jack, "Thank you, you big softy."

"It's what I do Sam," he joked.

Dana cuddled them both, "Thank you Jack and I love you too."

"Well, my work is done, time for you to cook Dana."

Sam walked down the stairs with Jack and received congratulations while Dana went into the kitchen to grab the steaks, hamburgers and hot dogs.

George joined her and handed her a beer, "Thought you might like a hand Dana."

"Thanks George, I appreciate it."

"I'll go start the grill."

"Before you go George, I have something I'd like to say."

"Go ahead Dana."

"When I was injured, I realised that things should never be left unsaid. I have been privileged to have you as my Commanding Officer and over the past few months you have become a good friend to me and I thank you for that."

George was touched by Dana's comments, "Thank you and I appreciate that. I have great respect for you and I know how good you are for Sam."

"Thank you and she is good for me. If it wasn't for you recommending me to join SG-1 I would never have met Sam, so I thank you for that also and want to ask you to stand up for me at our wedding and give me away?."

George stepped forward and embraced her, "I would be proud to Dana."

"I love you George," whispered Dana.

"I love you too. Now let's get started on the barbeque before I cry."

"Bugger, we can't have that," joked Dana. She helped George take the meat outside before returning to the kitchen and grabbing the bowls of salad out of the fridge.

Reese appeared behind her and asked, "Do you need help?"

"Sure, can you take these bowls out to the tables?"

"Consider it done."

Sam entered the room as Reese exited, "Honey, what can I do to help?"

"You can take the bread rolls and bread sticks out to the tables my beautiful and stunning Sam."

Sam neared Dana and squeezed her tightly, "I love you so much." She kissed Dana passionately for several minutes.

"Sam, I love you too and good god, I love your kisses."

"You know I feel the same about yours honey," she picked up the baskets of bread and left.

Dana took bottles of dressing and sauces out to the tables then joined George on the deck.

He informed her that the food would be ready in ten minutes.

"I'll grab the other trays and have them waiting." Dana went back inside and finished her beer before taking more meat out to him. "You want another beer?" she asked.

"Sure."

Dana went to the nearest cooler and collected two bottles. She chatted with George until the second tray of meat was cooked then Reese and Sam took the trays to the serving tables inside the tent. Dana made an announcement that the food was ready to be eaten and told George to take a break and go eat.

Moments later, Sam joined her, "Hey beautiful, how you doing?"

"I'm great and you?"

"Awesome." Sam stood up behind Dana and embraced her, "I think we surprised a few people."

"I know we did."

"You know, right at this very moment, I'm so ecstatic and life is wonderful."

"I couldn't agree with you more Sam."

"Would you like me to take that to the table when it's done?"

"Yes please, it won't be much longer."

"Do you want me to get you a plate of food?"

"I'm okay sweetheart, I can wait."

Sam licked Dana on the left ear lobe and whispered, "Want to eat me instead?"

Her knees buckled, "Oh god Sam."

"We could always to go into the laundry room."

"Samantha Carter, stop teasing the cook."

"Okay, so how much more cooking do you have to do?"

"One more tray, can you get it from the fridge please?"

Sam kissed the back of Dana's neck, "I can." She returned and exchanged trays with Dana, then went to the marquee.

Jack walked up the stairs a short time later, "Hey Dana."

"Hi Jack."

"You look like you need another beer."

"I do, it's bloody thirsty work."

"Lucky, I brought two with me." He handed her a bottle.

"Thanks."

"Say, are you and Reese going to be entertaining us later?"

"Sure, I'll ask Reese."

"Don't bother, I already did and she is on board."

"Cool, so I would be thinking you have a request in mind?"

"You are a very clever woman."

"So what would it be Jack?"

"_"Love Is All Around"_, it just happens to be Sara and my song."

"Jack you are such the romantic."

"Yeah, when I want to be," he admitted.

"I must say, married life agrees with you."

"It certainly does. Well I am off to eat, see ya later."

"Talk to you later and cheers for the beer."

-o-

Dana finished with the cooking and carried the last tray to the table. She saw Sam sitting with Shelly, Alice and Max. They were all laughing at something Max had said. Grabbing a plate of food, she sat with Bill Otto and his wife Judy.

"Great steak," noted Bill. "And congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks Bill."

"You know, you have broken a few hearts here today Dana," put forth Judy.

"You mean because I'm engaged?"

"Yes and the fact that it's to Sam."

Dana laughed, "Yes we've both had a good laugh over that."

"I must say, it was the best kept secret on base," stated Bill.

"I know and we didn't even go out of our way to conceal our relationship."

Bill pointed towards the children, "It was a great idea having the play gym. We haven't seen Taylor or Reese since we got here."

"Lucky for us Cassie is happy to supervise them along with a couple of the older kids."

Bill got to his feet, "Speaking of kids, I better rustle ours up and get them to eat something."

"I'm glad you invited us Dana," remarked Judy.

"I'm happy you are here. It's good to get together away from the Mountain."

"I couldn't agree more and it's good to put faces to names. Bill has a lot of respect for you as a Commanding Officer."

"Well the respect is totally mutual. You have an outstanding man as your husband Judy."

"Don't I know it?" She looked over to her family, "Looks like world war three is about to break out, please excuse me Dana."

"No worries, talk to you later."

-o-

After sitting with Daniel and Carolyn for a while, Dana went and spoke with Cam, Juan and his wife Jackie. When she finished her beer, she went and mingled with Hank Griff and his family.

When people had finished eating, Dana started to clear away the tables. Reese and Sara gave her a hand then helped with the dishes.

Afterwards, Dana approached the younger brunette, "I believe you have been asked to provide some entertainment?"

"Yeah, Jack cornered me at the cooler about ten minutes after he arrived."

A lazy grin spread across Dana's features, "Cool. We'll play after dessert and if you would like to give me a hand, we can take it out now."

"No worries Dana."

Going to the pantry, Dana took out several containers filled with pastries. She arranged them onto platters and Sara gasped when Dana withdrew the chocolate cake from the refrigerator.

"That looks very yummy Dana," she exclaimed.

"It's my own recipe for triple whipped chocolate cake."

"You must give me the recipe."

"No problem, I'll give you a copy later."

-o-

After dessert had been eagerly consumed, it was close to six o'clock and all the children were inside the house watching a DVD, except Max, who was still playing with Cassandra and Alice on the gym.

Dana took Reese into the study and they discussed a play list.

"Okay ma'am, what's on our agenda for tonight?" asked Dana with pen in hand.

"Well we have Jack's request."

"Yep, what other songs do you know?"

"Well, besides all of Melissa's, a bit of Heart, Carrie Underwood, Trish Yearwood and Leann Rimes."

"Do you know Carrie's _"I Know You"?"_

"I do and it's a great song."

"That's two on the play list then."

"What about _"Wasted"?"_

Dana thought for a second, "That's three. Here's one to get everyone dancing, _"Nothin' Better To Do"_.

"Four," counted Reese. "What about _"Magic Man"_?"

"That's five. Do you know _"Sweet Home Alabama"?"_

Reese giggled, "Oh yeah and that's six. Do you know Nickelback's _"Someday"?"_

"I do, what about _"If Tomorrow Never Comes"?"_

"Oh good one and Cassie will cry at that one," admitted Reese with a smile. "She always does when it plays on the radio."

Dana grinned back at her, "You better give her tissues before we start then."

Reese laughed at the suggestion, "Okay and she bawls when I sing _"Black Velvet"_ too."

"Then that will be our ninth song."

"How about _"Never Enough"?"_

"Done, that's ten and our first set. We can open it up for requests after that."

Reese made a copy of the play list, "Okay, you have lead guitar on all these songs and definitely Fender electric for me."

"In that case, the Les Paul electric is mine and all songs are duets today Miss Connelly."

Reese failed at holding back a titter, "You got it Miss Ridley. You know, we should take this gig on the road some time."

"What and give up our day jobs?"

"Hell no."

"Cool, because I would miss it too much."

"When do you want to get our little show started? Oh, that would be a good song to start with."

"Okay, _"Get This Party Started" _has just gone to number one. Grab your guitar and amp and follow me."

-o-

Reese and Dana set up in front of the pool amid curious looks from most of the party guests. When the women were grabbing beers, Max came running over to them.

"Wow! Dana and Reese are you going to play music?" he excitedly asked.

Reese replied, "Yes Max."

"Wow!" His eyes were wide open and shinning.

"Do you have a song you like Max?" inquired Dana.

He thought for a second, "Hmm, that one about the prison guard's son."

"Oh you mean, _"I Don't Wanna Be"_?" suggested Reese.

Max's face broke into a huge smile and he nodded, "I like that one."

"Would you like us to play it for you?" asked Dana.

"Boy, that would be fun," he took off and ran to his moms with the news.

"Do you know it Reese?"

"Not by heart."

"Hang on, I have the sheet music inside; I'll just grab it."

"Fantastic and I'll grab fresh beers for our private stage."

Dana re-joined Reese a short time later with sheet music and a stand. "I think we are going to need microphones for these songs. Give me a hand to grab two stands, mikes and a sound board from the garage."

"Okay Dana."

"Luckily, I have kept all my old band equipment," she said as they walked across the lawn.

Within five minutes, they were organised and ready to commence.

Dana turned on her mike and announced, "Good evening everyone and welcome to the entertainment portion of this evening. My beautiful and talented associate Reese and I are going to play a selection of songs for you, then open it up for requests. If you feel like dancing, by all means, please do. We will play for the price of a beer, speaking of which, we appear to be empty. I feel we cannot continue without a drink nearby."

Everyone laughed until Cameron came to their rescue, "There you go ladies."

"Thank you Cam and for all you single women out there, my good friend Cameron is single, good looking and can tell a joke or two, oh and ladies, he treats his mother well."

Once the hilarity died down and Reese and Dana had drunk some beer, Dana continued, "This first song is for a very special young man, who has stolen my heart, although I'm not the only one I am sure. Oh by the way, Sam sweetheart, the wedding is off, I'm waiting twenty years for this dude to grow up and marry me."

Sam laughed and yelled back to her, "TOO LATE HONEY, HE'S ALREADY ASKED ME."

"Fair enough, I may just have to pull rank on you baby. Anyhoo, it's time to get back to business. Max this song is to you from Reese and me, so I expect to see you out here dancing buddy."

Max waved to Dana and grabbed his mothers' hands and Dana turned to Reese and counted in the song.

By the second song, most people were up dancing and having a good time.

Dana caught sight of Sam bopping and her heart beat a little faster. When the song ended, Dana announced, "This next song is a slow one and is a special request from the ruggedly handsome Jack O'Neill to his beautiful wife Sara. For all you couples, this is your chance to get all loving on each other."

Jack led Sara to the designated dance area and the music started.

-o-

After the song list had been played through, Max was out on his feet and ready for bed.

Reese grabbed another beer and went in search of Cassandra while Dana went inside to use the upstairs bathroom.

When she returned outside, she walked up behind Sam and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and rested her chin on Sam's shoulder.

Alice noted, "You and Reese are really good together."

"Thanks Alice and I see Max has had enough for the day."

"Yes and Shelly is just saying goodbye to people then we are off home."

"I had fun Dana and Sam," announced Max between yawns.

"How about I carry you to the car?" asked Dana.

"I'd like that, my legs are tired."

Shelly joined them and Dana picked up Max.

"You have big bumps on your arms Dana, just like Teal'c," pointed out Max.

"That's from picking up kids all the time."

Max giggled, "You're silly."

Sam and Dana walked Alice and Shelly to their station wagon and said goodnight then the couple held hands and slowly walked back to the backyard.

"Did you enjoy your cake sweetheart?" inquired Dana.

Before answering, Sam placed her head on Dana's shoulder, "It was very yummy honey."

"So are you Sam."

Sam kissed Dana's neck, "You know, you are very very sexy right now."

"You are downright sexy all the time."

"Mmm I love you," purred Sam.

"I love you too my love."

"Can I have a request?"

"You know you can."

"Can you please play our song?"

Dana smiled widely, "Yes my Sam." Her senses tingled when she remembered Sam's reaction the first time she played it for her.

Reese walked by and said, "We're back on and I've got a shit load of requests."

Dana giggled at her young friend, "I've got one."

Sam kissed Dana tenderly on the neck, "See you soon honey."

"Do you know _"Want You With Me"_?" Dana asked Reese as they returned to their stage and picked up the guitars.

"Yes," she replied as she smiled at the thought about how hot Sam and Dana were the first time Dana played the song.

"Good, so what's your first request?"

"_"U + Your Hand"_."

Dana giggled, "Thank goodness all the children are inside."

Reese stepped up to the microphone and switched it on, "This song is to Griff from Paul."

-o-

Dana smiled when she saw Cameron dancing with Janine Caldwell, one of the nurses from the Infirmary. Sam was dancing with George and Daniel was getting downright filthy with Carolyn.

The duo played four more songs before Daniel asked for _"How Do I Live"_. All the couples danced up nice and close and Sam never took her eyes off Dana.

When Dana started to play _"Like The Way I Do"_, Sam thought she was going to faint. Dana was doing that ever so seductive swaying motion with her guitar, just as she had done on stage at Nellis and Sam was totally gone.

Dana looked at Sam and knew her movements were getting to her. She treasured the way she could reduce Sam to that level of surrender and at that moment, there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for Sam to keep that sparkle in her eyes.

When the song finished Reese moved closer to Dana and whispered in her ear, "Shit, I think I just orgasmed. You really do have a way about you with that song."

Dana giggled at the comment, "It's all in the hips Reese. Look at poor Sam; she is just about to swoon. God, I love that woman."

Reese laughed, "It shows."

"You ready for _"Want You With Me"_?" asked Dana.

"Oh god no, you get to sing this one solo."

Dana smiled, "Chicken."

"Hell yes, I've seen the looks on Cassie and Sam's faces. They are gone and I can't be responsible for what may follow," reasoned Reese in her defence.

"That's too funny Reese. Okay, I'm going in on my own."

-o-

As the song finished, Sam approached Dana and stood in front of her. She leaned into the mike and announced, "Time out for the band." Turning back to Dana, she cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

Dana moaned and placed her hands on Sam's hips. Their performance received a loud ovation.

When they parted, Reese lent into her mike and said, "My apologies to my wonderful fiancée Cassie and my future mother in-law. I have said this before, but that is fucking hot."

Her observation received a round of applause and a stern look from Cassandra.

Sam turned to the microphone, "And as I have previously stated, it is fucking hot." She returned to her seat at the table and Carolyn stood up from the table and bowed to her.

A flustered Dana announced, "And that is just one of the many reasons why I am marrying that woman."

Everyone laughed then Dana and Reese played four more songs before packing up the equipment.

Upon her return, Dana brought out a mini stereo system and put on a mix of old and new songs. She went and sat at the table with Sam, Carolyn, Daniel, Teal'c and George. Dana put her arm around Sam and confessed, "You totally amaze me sweetheart. I certainly did not expect you to do that in front of all these people."

Sam rested her head on Dana's shoulder, "What can I say? Our song has a profound effect on me."

Dana agreed, "It certainly does my love." She placed her hand on Sam's leg and asked, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"I would love to."

Daniel and Carolyn joined them and the four friends danced the hours away.

-o-

Most people had bid farewell by midnight and only SG-1, George, Jack and Sara remained. Sleeping arrangements had been organised for the night and the nine friends were sitting around the table on the deck chatting.

Cassandra and Reese joined them carrying two trays of pastries, a pot of coffee and mugs.

Jack picked up a cannoli and asked, "Did you make these Dana?"

"I sure did Jack."

"Well my compliments to the chef; there are delicious."

"Cheers."

Sara patted Jack on the stomach, "If you eat anymore, you will have to do an extra workout."

Jack leaned into his wife, "Is that an offer sweetheart?"

Sara laughed gaily, "Later darling."

The group settled into playful banter and a discussion on Monday's scheduled mission to P17X-191 followed. Because Dana was committed to a number of surgical procedures in the Infirmary, she was unable to go and Jack was stepping in to replace her.

The evening come to an end just after two and Dana and Sam retired to bed. They made love for over fifty minutes then talked about the day's events before finally falling asleep in each arms.

-o-


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please take the time to review, it's not that hard!

* * *

Chapter 28

The next two weeks fell into a routine of endless hours spent in surgery for Dana as Sam led SG-1 off-world on five reconnaissance missions. Dana chose to work extra hours on the weekends, preferring to chisel away at the required surgical hours. As she wasn't missing out on time with Sam, she decided to put the time to good use.

Cassandra and Reese were in Denver spending time with Reese's parents, so Dana stayed on base the entire time.

When SG-1 stepped through the Gate at nineteen twenty six hours Friday night, Dana was scrubbing in with Major Townsend for their third last procedure for the evening.

Sam was exhausted by the time her head hit the pillow two hours later and was in a deep sleep when Dana crawled in beside her just after zero six hundred hours. Draping her arm over Sam's hip, she snuggled onto her lover's chest and quickly found slumber.

-o-

Dana opened her eyes when she felt Sam move underneath her. Looking towards the clock, she sighed when she saw it was zero eight ten hours.

Sam caressed Dana's shoulder soothingly, "Hello darling."

"Hi," Dana nuzzled into Sam's right breast that was gloriously naked before her.

"Go back to sleep Dana," urged Sam.

"Stay with me," implored Dana.

"Okay, but first I need to pee, then I will put you back to sleep."

"Thank you Sam and I love you."

When Sam returned to the bed, Dana nestled onto her chest again. Due to the busy agenda the past fourteen days, the couple's time together had been very limited and now, Dana was reluctant to go back to sleep.

Sam slowly ran her fingers through her lover's hair, "Sleep honey."

"I missed you," whispered Dana as she wrapped her arm around Sam's stomach.

"I missed you too. What time did you finally get in?"

"Six."

"Oh honey, you need to sleep. Don't forget we have the dinner party tonight."

"I don't want to go," whined Dana and then proceeded to pout.

Sam tittered at her partner's antics, "You are so cute with that expression on your face and you have to go tonight."

"Bloody hell, can't we call in sick?"

"Dana, as much as I would love to forego tonight's soiree, it is the President's little get together and we can't refuse the invite."

"Yay for us; we get to see all that arse kissing going on in one room, oh happy day."

Sam giggled loudly, "Well, aren't we the lucky ones."

"Yes we are, but not where this is concerned."

"Honey, when SG-1 is invited to the President's party, we can't say no."

"I know, so what time are we leaving for D.C.?"

"Jack and Sara are picking us up at one. George, Teal'c, Daniel, Cam and Carolyn are meeting us at Peterson Air Base."

Dana sighed heavily, "I'll have to go home and pack for the overnight stay."

"I've already done that honey. I organised a bag for you yesterday morning. I assumed you would be wearing your mess uniform, so I had it dry cleaned and it's hanging in the closet in a in a garment bag. I also grabbed you an outfit for the plane."

"Thank you and yes, mess uniform for me." Dana yawned.

"Darling, close your eyes and I'll wake you at twelve."

Dana exhaled noisily, "Okay." She placed her mouth over Sam's rigid nipple and pebbled areola and lazily flicked her tongue back and forth, slowly sucking in the pliant flesh.

Sam groaned, "Honey, this is not what I would call going to sleep."

Dana released Sam's breast with a slight popping sound, "It's pacifying me." She returned her mouth to the swell and gently suckled.

"Darling, you are … oh god."

Once again Dana moved her mouth from Sam, "Sweetheart, I promise to go to sleep once I make love to my beautiful bride-to-be."

Sam was lost and cradled Dana's face in the palms of her hands, "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise to make love to you and then go to sleep," teased Dana.

She made good on her promise and thirty minutes later, she as lying on her stomach and fast asleep. Sam on the other hand, was attempting to regain some control over her racing heartbeat and erratic breathing and thinking the smile on her face was never going away.

-o-

Dana slept during the flight, and in the cab on the way to the hotel. Once they were settled in their room, she stripped off her pants suit and climbed into bed.

"Sweetheart, what time are we getting picked up?"

"Seven thirty."

"Okay and I'm sorry I am so tired baby."

"Don't be honey; I'm going to join you."

"Oh then I might hold off on the idea of sleeping for a moment or two."

Sam giggled as she undressed, "I'll go with that plan, especially after looking at you the entire flight and lusting after you."

"It was the suit hey?"

"Oh boy, yes it was honey."

-o-

Dana stepped from the shower and left a still panting Sam behind. She smiled back at her lover as she reached for a towel.

Sam steadied her breathing and moved her back off the tiled wall, "Oh god that was refreshing, how do you kept coming up with this new stuff?" She picked up the wash cloth and shower gel.

Dana finished drying herself, "I'm glad you approve and it's all raw imagination baby."

"Oh god I love you Dana."

"Love you too."

Sam smirked as she watched Dana leave the room. Although, she thought it was impossible for their love making to improve since their engagement, Dana had stepped up a notch or two. The frequency of their couplings had always been high, but now that had increased, along with the intensity they shared. While she had been with Janet, their sex life was nothing short of brilliant, but with Dana, Sam had reached another level. The intimacy had surpassed anything she had shared with Janet and Sam planned on discussing the matter with Dana later, in vivid detail. She knew Dana had been willing to settle on being second best in their relationship, but Sam realised that was no longer the case. Sam would always love Janet and hold her in her heart, but Dana was the woman she loved beyond question or fail and way past what she had experienced with Janet. For a long time, she thought she would never be capable of loving someone more than she loved Janet, but Dana had proved her wrong.

As she shampooed her hair, Sam started to cry. Her tears were for the happiness and love she felt for her lover, her fiancée, her warrior. Knowing there was nothing she couldn't or wouldn't do to protect Dana and the relationship they shared, Sam felt a contentment that soothed her inner soul.

-o-

Dana donned her mess jacket and was doing up the silver dress buttons when Sam exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of high cut black lace panties. Looking across the room, Dana gulped, "Sam, I swear you get more beautiful every day."

Sam sauntered over to her, did up the last button then said, "You make me feel beautiful and I thank you for that. You are absolutely stunning in uniform as usual and if we weren't expected at the White House, I would take great pleasure in ripping it off you."

"Oh Sam, I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too," framing Dana's face she added, "Honey, you have made me so happy and I want to tell you that I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. Dana, you will never be second best in my heart."

Tears started to fall from Dana's jade eyes, "But."

Sam placed her fingers on Dana's full lips, "No buts honey, not this time. I loved Janet with all my heart, but you have taken my love to a higher ground. I will always love Janet as you know, but my darling Dana; I am in love with you and keep falling deeper and deeper which each passing day." She slowly withdrew her fingers.

Dana was beside herself, she had just listened to words she thought she would never hear, "Sam … thank you; that was so moving and uplifting."

"We will talk about it more when get back here, but for now, I need to get ready."

"You know, you should have told me all this before you put on makeup."

Sam tittered and moved to the closet, reaching for her garment travel bag, "I'll make up for it later my love."

"Indeed you will." Dana kissed Sam on the top of her head and went into the bathroom to fix her hair.

She exited moments later and stopped dead in her tracks. Her jaw dropped and her heart thumped against her chest cavity. "Oh my god Sam, you look amazing. You are simply breathtaking sweetheart."

Sam was wearing a black halter neck evening gown with a plunging neckline that emphasised her wonderful breasts. She was wearing her engagement present and the 50 Princess cut diamonds and sapphire setting on 18 carat white gold necklace lay upon a well-toned chest with the bottom cluster falling between the swells of her bosom. Wearing black high heels, Sam was equal to Dana's six feet and Dana couldn't blink, she was too mesmerised by the sumptuous vision before her.

Sam gave Dana her radiant smile, "I got dressed up just for you my love."

Dana approached her fiancée, "Thank you and I sincerely appreciate it. You are beyond any words I could muster up."

"I want you to know, you are very beautiful and I will take great pleasure in showing you how I feel about you later."

Dana whimpered at the words of promise, "I look forward to that with great anticipation." She looked at her watch and added, "We better get a move on and meet the others downstairs."

"That reminds me," said Sam as she went to her bag and withdrew a gift wrapped box. Handing the present to Dana she announced, "Happy engagement honey."

Dana's face lit up, "Thank you baby." She quickly unwrapped the gift and opened the box. "Wow! This is excellent sweetheart. It's really great and will come in handy." She took the Breitling self-winding pilot's chronograph watch out of the container and exchanged it on her wrist with her old, worn watch.

Sam was smiling widely, "I'm glad you like it and there is an inscription honey."

Dana took off the watch and read the engraving on the underside:

I will love you

For all time

Your Sam

Wiping her eyes, Dana blubbered, "Oh Sam, it's wonderful and I will love you forever my sweet lover."

"And that makes me happy. Now let's go watch other people kiss the President's ass."

Dana put the watch back on her wrist while Sam picked up her gold clutch bag then the devoted couple made their way to the lobby.

-o-

Sara was adjusting Jack's tie at the front entrance as Dana and Sam neared them.

Grinning, Jack turned his head and whistled, "Looking good ladies."

Sara was wearing a low backed red evening gown and Dana remarked, "You look sensational Sara and thank you Jack. You are looking as devilishly handsome as ever."

"Thank you," replied a glowing Sara.

"Glad to see you noticed Dana," joked Jack.

George and the others joined the foursome and after exchanging pleasantries, the group from the Stargate Command Project moved outside to wait for the limousine that had been organised by the Secret Service.

-o-

After being introduced to several domestic dignitaries and greeting members of Homeworld Security, I.O.A. and the Pentagon, Dana went to the bar and ordered two glasses of champagne.

As she handed one to Sam there was an announcement that the First Lady and President were on their way. As per protocol, everyone lined up in their preordained positions to await introductions to the President and his wife. The members of the SGC were last in line with Dana standing next to Sam and at the end.

When Vice President Colin Charters, his wife, the First Lady and President Hayes approached General Hammond; Henry Hayes' face broke into a broad grin, "Good to see you George." He shook his old friend's hand firmly and gripped his forearm.

"It's good to see you too Mr President."

"Oh shoot George, no standing on ceremony please."

"Thank you Henry and Madeline, you look enchanting as usual."

"Likewise George, you look very handsome this evening. Have you been working out?"

"Yes ma'am." George turned to his left and faced his team. "I'd like to introduce Stargate Command's finest and my esteemed colleagues."

"Well, this fellow needs no introduction," declared Hayes as he shook Jack's hand. "How are you doing Jack?"

"Great thanks Henry and this beautiful woman by my side, is my wife Sara."

"I'm pleased to meet you Sara. So I hear you are the one responsible for taming Jack?"

Sara chuckled at the statement, "He's mellowed over the years Mr President, but he still has his wild side."

Henry Hayes laughed boisterously, "Which is a good thing, your husband keeps most of my cohorts honest and on their toes."

George proceeded down the line until the group reached Sam.

Hayes stretched out his hand, "Lovely to see you again Colonel Carter."

Sam shook the offered hand, "Mr President, it's a pleasure to see you."

Mrs Hayes added, "My, what an extraordinarily beautiful necklace Colonel."

Sam smiled brightly, "Thank you ma'am, it is an engagement present."

"Engagement?" asked Hayes in surprise.

"Yes Mr President, I have become engaged since we last met."

Dana held her breath and kept her eyes forward, not sure where Sam would go with the line of conversation.

"Well congratulations Colonel Carter," remarked Hayes.

George moved right long trying to avoid any further discussion, it didn't work.

Mrs Hayes looked at Sam's engagement ring and commented, "Goodness, that is a stunning ring Colonel."

"Thank you ma'am," replied a proud Sam.

"This fellow of yours has exceptional taste in jewellery," added the President's wife.

George took a step back; he knew where they were headed as did Dana.

Sam turned to her left with an open palm, "Ma'am, I'd like to introduce you to Brigadier General Dana Ridley, my fiancée."

Mrs Hayes didn't miss a beat, "Then my apologies for implying a male had such good taste and congratulations to you Brigadier Ridley and well done on snaring this one."

Dana smiled brightly, "Thank you ma'am."

Henry Hayes stepped forward and shook Dana's hand, "Brigadier Ridley, it's an honour to see you again and in due course, I wish to speak to you in private."

"Understood Mr President, I look forward to it."

Once the Hayes' and Charters had moved on, everyone dispersed to various areas of the dining room and Dana went to the bar with Jack.

"I thought Hayes was going to pop the blood vessel in his forehead," pointed out Jack.

Her friend's summation caused Dana to giggle, "I couldn't look at him, in case he did. I had visions of having to perform some kind of medical procedure."

Jack chuckled then jested, "Sam was so smooth, what a delivery."

"Sara didn't do too bad either Jack, her one liner was first-class."

They both laughed hard, before returning to the others.

George, Jack, Sara and Teal'c went to mingle while Daniel, Carolyn, Sam and Dana stayed behind and chatted.

Before long, appetisers were served and the two couples were joined by other guests. Dana was in conversation with Woolsey and Madeline Hayes when Henry Hayes joined them.

"Excuse me everyone, can I steal the Brigadier General away from you?"

Nodding, Dana followed Hayes to the bar where they both ordered a beer.

"Cheers Brigadier."

"Cheers Mr President."

The pair moved away from the counter and Hayes led Dana into an adjoining room.

The room resembled a study and was decorated with soft brown leather and wooden furniture along with book lined shelves. Henry Hayes motioned to a large leather bound armchair and Dana sat down. He took a seat beside her and began, "I want to speak to you about SGC Dana."

"Yes Sir."

"I wanted to personally thank you for your generosity with the retrieval mission."

"There is no need for thanks Sir."

"As ex-Air Force, I was not proud of the decision to refuse funding a mission three years ago."

"With all due respect Sir, you are the President and I find it hard to believe you couldn't persuade the appropriate departments to come up with the funds."

"Without disclosing the true nature of the SGC to others in my administration, my hands were tired."

"That's a shame Sir, but I guess it's a moot point now, isn't it?" Dana was uneasy with the conversation and was concerned she may step over the line of diplomacy.

"I admire your frankness Brigadier. Since you came forward with your offer I have been talking with several members of my staff in trying to come up with a solution for possible similar situations in the future by starting a fund separate from the Stargate Command Project budget."

"That's good to hear Sir. With that said, I'll put my money where my mouth is and start your fund with a contribution of fifty million dollars."

Hayes nearly choked on his beer, "Good lord Dana, I don't know what to say?"

"No need to say anything Sir. Just have your government do the right thing and set up the fund as soon as possible." Dana pulled out her wallet and withdrew her cheque book. "Do you have a pen Sir?"

The President stood up and went to the drawer behind the desk and withdrew a silver ballpoint pen, "Be rest assured Dana, by Monday morning, the trust account will be in place." He returned to his guest and handed her the pen.

"Thank you Sir."

Hayes was flabbergasted as he watched Dana fill out the cheque, sign it and hand it over. "When George told me you were an exceptional person, I had no idea how correct he was."

"I grew up believing in right and wrong, and quite frankly from what I have read and observed, Stargate Command has been treated poorly on a number of occasions by the government, N.I.D. and I.O.A. and anytime I can rectify that situation I will."

"Dana, your conviction and dedication to the Project are duly noted, and may I say, truly commendable."

"Sir, I don't do it for platitudes."

"No I don't believe you do and I respect you for that. Your integrity and commitment to service is admirable and explains why you have risen in rank at such a young age."

"Thank you and I am glad you understand my feelings."

"You know, the last time I met you at your Medal of Honour presentation, I thought you were an outstanding soldier and now I see you as a stupendous addition to George's team."

"I appreciate your comments Mr President. I'm honoured to be a part of SGC and under General Hammond's exceptional leadership."

"George is an exemplary commander and with him back at the helm, I'm expecting SGC to thrive and continue its marvellous work."

"I'm sure that will be the case Sir."

Hayes checked his watch, "Well Dana, dinner is just about to be served. If you would care to join me, I will escort you to your seat?"

"Thank you for your audience Mr President?"

-o-

Sam watched Dana as she entered the dining room with Hayes. She assumed the pair had been discussing the retrieval mission. Dana didn't appear to be too impressed; in fact she had quite a scowl on her face as she was accompanied to the dining table by the President.

Everyone was directed to join the table and Sam sat in between Teal'c and Daniel and tried to catch Dana's eye.

Dana kept her eyes downcast and tried to avoid talking during the meal. She was polite when spoken to, but had no desire to stay any longer than was necessary. In actuality, she was pissed at Hayes for not insisting his government provide the funds for the mission three years ago. Regardless of what he had said, the last word on the matter would have been his and his alone, but with most things, it came down to the dollar worth. Dana was smart enough to know that and didn't appreciate being stream rolled with a variety of standard clichés disguised as platitudes.

Sam noted Dana's withdrawn behaviour and realised something must have been said during the conversation with Hayes to upset her. Unfortunately, three hours passed before the ceremonial dinner finally ended. Sam had been unable to find a moment alone with Dana before they all returned to the hotel.

As the group entered the lobby, Jack glanced at his watch. "Well, campers it's still early, anyone care to join Sara and me in the piano bar for a night cap?"

Teal'c was the only one to decline the invitation, choosing to return to this room for a session of kel'no'reem instead.

After finding a table, Dana and Jack went to the bar and ordered drinks for everyone.

When Dana sat down next to Sam, the blonde automatically placed her hand on Dana's thigh and squeezed lightly.

"You okay honey?"

Dana turned to her and answered, "Yes, I'm just a little peeved is all. I will work it out of my system in a moment Sam and thank you for asking."

"Okay, we can talk about it later honey."

"Yes we can baby." Dana downed her drink in one gulp then stood. Going to the bar, she bought another scotch.

Sam realised her fiancée was a little more than just irritated. She watched closely as Dana slammed down the drink then ordered another. Dana engaged in conversation with the bartender, then with drink in hand, went and sat at the piano.

Jack yelled out across the room, "JESUS DANA, DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN PLAY PIANO TOO?"

Dana gave Jack a salute in answer and proceeded to play "Moon River". When the song ended, so did her drink. As she returned to the bar, George stood up from the table and joined her.

"Is there something bothering you Dana?"

"Yes, you could say I'm just a little annoyed."

"Henry told me as much."

"Then I guess he told you I was a little abrupt during our conversation?"

"Actually, he said you were quite restrained considering the circumstances of the topic."

With a wry smile, Dana replied, "Well, I really did want to say more, but didn't want my arse kicked by the President's security team."

George chuckled, "Don't worry, he knows how passionate you are and he is a little more than aware of the disservice he, and the others have done SGC over the years."

"Do you know about the fund being set up for possible future retrievals?"

"I only found out before we left and Henry told me of your generous donation."

"I wanted to make sure it got off the ground and wasn't just political hot air hum drum."

George smiled at his friend, "I do know you impressed the hell out of Henry and that's no mean feat."

Dana felt much better and ordered another round of drinks for everyone. She returned to the table as the pianist went back to the piano and started to play. Leaning into Sam she whispered, "You look so beautiful my baby. Would you like to dance with a cranky pants Brigadier?"

Sam turned her head and kissed Dana on the lips, "I would and it's your turn to lead."

Dana smiled radiantly as she led Sam to the dance floor.

Jack and Sara joined them as did Daniel and Caroline. The three couples danced for several songs before Sam raised her head off Dana's shoulder.

"You feeling less crabby now?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, with you in my arms, how could I stay cranky for long?"

"I'm glad to hear that. How about we go to our room and we can discuss what pissed you off."

"Okay sweetheart," agreed Dana prior to swirling her partner across the floor one last time.

-o-

After showering, Sam and Dana climbed into bed and Sam settled on her back with Dana snuggled into her chest. Wrapping her right arm around Dana, Sam pulled her in tighter, "So, I gather Hayes pissed you off?"

"You got it. He thanked me for funding the mission and I took the opportunity to voice my opinion on the fact his government should have paid for it years ago."

"Oops hon. How did he take that?"

"Usual bullshit, blamed everyone else down the line. He did apologise for the incident though."

"Oh Dana, that's one good thing."

"I did hold back and shut up before I went too far."

Sam giggled, "Good girl."

"You will be glad to know he is setting up a fund within SGC for future retrievals."

"Better late than never I guess," lamented Sam.

"Yeah, I think his guilty conscious may have finally gotten to him."

"So how much did you donate?" inquired Sam wryly.

Dana chuckled, "You know me too well Sam."

"I believe I do, that's why I love you so much."

"I love you too and I handed over fifty big ones."

"Wow! Fifty thousand is a lot of money darling."

"No baby, fifty million," remarked Dana unassumingly.

"Holy Hannah, you are definitely something else," responded an astonished Sam.

"As long as you think so, then I am happy."

"I want to make you happy for all time."

"Sweetheart, thank you."

Sam reached down and caressed Dana's chin, capturing her lips and kissing her softly. After ending the kiss, Sam looked deeply into Dana's green eyes, "I want you, my kind hearted, generous warrior."

Dana moaned in response, happy to fulfil the request.

-o-

After arriving back at Colorado Springs the next morning, Dana and Sam spent the remainder of the day organising their uniform issue for the upcoming week before taking in dinner and a movie with Cassandra and Reese.

Returning to Sam's, Dana tossed Cassie her truck keys, "You can use my truck for the week. I'm on duty at the hospital and will be staying on base."

"Thanks Dana."

"Well ladies, speaking of work, I have a zero four hundred hours start, so I'm off home to bed."

Sam looked at her and protested, "Not without me you don't."

Dana giggled at her girlfriend's higher pitch, "Of course not sweetheart."

Grinning, Sam grabbed her gear, said goodbye to Cassandra and Reese then drove to Dana's.

-o-

Once the couple were comfortable in bed, Sam began, "Honey, question."

Dana tittered, "Yes my love?"

"Why don't we move in together?"

"You sure?" she asked excitedly.

"Really, it seems silly to maintain two homes when you spend the majority of your time on base or at my place."

"True, so are you asking me to move into your house?"

"I guess I am."

"Don't you think it would make better sense if you and Cassie moved in here with me? My house is larger and we'll need the extra rooms when the girls start popping out the grandbabies, not to mention the arrival of our own little tin lids."

Sam laughed at Dana's synopsis, "Well, I guess that sounds logical."

Dana put on her best Borg voice, "Resistance is futile."

This made Sam laugh even harder, "You goof."

"So that is a yes then?"

Sam stopped laughing long enough to answer, "That's a definite yes my Dana."

"In that case, how about we rope in the guys to help us move your belongings on the weekend?"

"I like that idea honey."

Dana tried to stifle a deep yawn, "Love you Sam."

"I love you too, now go to sleep darling."

"No not yet my Sam." Dana moved her right hand and gently cupped Sam's left breast.

Her intention was clear and Sam slid down the bed until Dana seized her lips and they kissed ardently.

Pulling Dana on top of her body, Sam caressed her lover's hips and gave over to the hunger permeating from the kiss.

-o-

Sam was working on the central network in the backup power grid when the wall phone rang. Sergeant Siler mumbled under his breath and went to answer it.

"Hello Sergeant Siler."

_"Good afternoon Sergeant, Brigadier Ridley here. I believe Colonel Carter is there with you?"_

"Yes ma'am, I'll just put her on."

_"Thank you Sergeant."_

Siler put the receiver across the top of the phone and informed Sam that she had a call from Brigadier Ridley.

Sam replaced the conduit she was working on and said, "Siler, our work is done here, I'll meet you back in the Control Room."

"Okay, see you there." He picked up his tool kit and departed.

Collecting her equipment and bag, Sam went to the phone, "Sorry to keep you waiting darling."

_"That's fine baby and I'm sorry for interrupting your work."_

"No it was good timing, Siler and I just finished."

_"Great. Listen baby, I'm just calling to ask you out to dinner. I thought you might like to go to "Angie's" and maybe ask the girls too?"_

"Nice idea and yes, I would love to go."

_"It's a date then. I'll phone the girls and book us a table. I should be done here no later than eighteen hundred hours and be at your place by nineteen hundred hours."_

"Okay honey. How was your morning?"

_"I've been knee deep in bloody chaos. We had a patient crash during a simple and routine tonsillectomy."_

"Oh crap!"

_"Yeah they had a reaction to the anaesthetic."_

"Are they okay now?"

_"Yes and thankfully they are doing well."_

"I'm glad to hear that."

_"I am too. Baby, I have to go and prepare for the next op. I'll see you tonight. Love you and have a good afternoon."_

"Love you my doctor."

Dana tittered, _"Bye my warrior."_ She heard a soft moan on the other end before hanging up. Giggling, she made her way to the scrub room.

Sam put the receiver onto the cradle and swore under her breath with frustration. She checked the time, it was 1320 hours and it would be hours before she would see Dana.

Going to the maintenance garage on Level twenty four, Sam prepared a U.A.V. and M.A.L.P. for Wednesday's mission before calling it a day.

-o-

Dana arrived at Sam's and parked her motorbike in the garage.

Sam met her at the front door and once Dana removed her helmet, she embraced Sam and kissed her hungrily. When they finally broke apart, both were out of breath.

Sam looked at Dana's dilated eyes and said huskily, "God you look good and I missed you terribly today."

Dana was wearing a pair of low waisted black jeans, boots and an orange tank top. She took off her leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Looking at Sam and taking in the dark blue jeans and floral shirt, she whistled. "You are gorgeous as always and I missed you too." She pulled her fiancée into her arms and kissed her passionately.

Sam's hands moved to Dana's buttocks and pulled her in snuggly before they pulled away again.

Beaming, Dana cupped Sam's face, "I swear baby, I could take you right here."

Sam's smile took Dana's breath away, "I could say the same, but there is the question of the girls upstairs."

Dana giggled, "I know, that's the only reason I stopped."

"So, I gather you really did miss me today as much as I missed you?"

"I believe so sweetheart."

Sam kissed Dana once more, "Thank you honey."

"What for Sam?"

"For simply loving me the way you do."

"That my beautiful Sam goes both ways." Dana lowered her lips to Sam's and kissed her tenderly.

The couple separated when they heard a cough at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Dana," said Cassandra.

Dana waited for her to reach the bottom stair before embracing her, "Hello Cassie."

"Where's Reese?" asked Sam.

"She's on the phone with her mother, there's been a bit of a crisis with her wedding outfit."

"Good god, help us all," joked Sam.

Cassandra tittered, "Apparently Stephanie picked it up from the store and it's the wrong colour."

"Oh my," uttered Dana. "That is a problem."

Just then, Reese came down the stairs, "Hey Dana."

Dana hugged her, "Hello, how's the catastrophe going?"

"Solved, mom's taking it back in the morning and they are replacing it."

"Phew, now let's go eat, I'm famished," commented Cassandra before kissing Reese on the cheek.

"Me too," agreed Sam as she looked at Dana.

Dana opened the door and whispered in Sam's ear, "Baby, you can eat that later."

Sam and Dana were still giggling as they entered the garage and Cassandra went to hand Dana the keys.

"No Cass, you can drive. I want to sit in the back and make out with your mom."

With a smirk, Cassandra laughed, "You two really do crack me up."

-o-

Slipping out of bed at four the following morning, Dana whispered, "Go back to sleep Sam."

Sam grunted, "Remind me again how these ridiculous hours are coming to an end soon."

"Baby, the rate I am going, I'll be done in about six more weeks."

"Thank god for that," mumbled Sam.

Dana giggled and kissed Sam on the shoulder.

Sam groaned and asked huskily, "Honey, do we have time?"

"We will always have time for each other, sweetheart."

"Good," Sam rolled onto her back and reached for the woman she loved and desired beyond any words she could utter.

-o-

Walking into the operating theatre five minutes before the scheduled procedure, Dana greeted Shelly and the rest of the team.

"So what CD do we have for this ungodly time of day?" she asked.

"This morning's selection is something to wake us up," replied Shelly. "Hit it Susan."

Nurse Susan Williams reached for the compact disc player and Dana laughed as the lead track from the Rocky Horror Picture Show started to play.

"Good choice Shelly."

The surgical team sang their way through two more soundtracks before the operation was complete then they prepared for the next surgery.

-o-

Dana and Shelly were relaxing in the lounge eating breakfast when Shelly commented, "I see you are not available on Wednesday." Dana was just about to reply when Shelly added, "Are you going off-world?"

With a blank look on her face, Dana replied, "Oh you know about that?"

"Of course I do, all of the staff here do."

"Oh."

"Didn't Townsend tell you?"

"No, he didn't."

"We know because at times, some cases are required to be transferred here from the Infirmary. We have security clearance to administer treatment to alien refugees or if SGC personnel require long-term medical care, they come here. There is alien technology set up here to treat foreigners and SGC staff that may have been exposed to alien disease or technology."

"Wow! Warren didn't tell me about any of that."

"I'm sure he would have gotten around to it eventually."

Dana crooked her eyebrows at Shelly, "So how come you never mentioned it earlier?"

"It never came up in conversation I guess."

"That's fair enough, so where is all this technology hiding?"

"It's on the second floor. Janet set it all up while she was Chief Medical Officer here and SGC. It's because of her, that this place runs so efficiently. She set up all the emergency response procedures and fine-tuned everything."

Dana took a deep breath then exhaled, "Speaking of Janet, we are bringing her home tomorrow."

Shelly just stared at Dana with a look of shock on her face then started to cry, "What?"

"We are going to P3X-666 to retrieve her body."

"Fuck, that is fantastic news," Shelly whispered before taking a moment. "How is Sam doing with all this?"

"She has been very good actually and I think it will bring closure for everyone."

"So that's where you will be tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm leading the medical team."

Shelly stood and hugged Dana, "Good on you and Sam will need you."

Dana stepped back and smiled at her friend, "I will always be there for her."

"Well enough with the tears, it's time for the next one Doctor."

"I'm right behind you Captain."

-o-

Dana was surprised to receive a phone call from Sam while she was in the lounge later that afternoon. "Hello and how is my favourite woman doing?"

_"Hey honey, I am good and how is my warrior?" _

"I'm great and down to my last op."

_"Good to hear. Honey, Jack was just talking to me and he and Sara have invited all the teams going tomorrow to their place for a barbeque this afternoon."_

"What a wonderful idea."

_"What time will you be finished?"_

"I should be done around seventeen hundred hours baby."

_"All right, everyone is meeting at sixteen hundred hours."_

"Fine, you take my truck up and I'll ride up after I finish here. If you drop into my place you will find a ramp under the workbench in the garage. Toss it in the back of the tray and I'll load my bike on when I get there. There are two cases of beer in the pantry, so take those with you Sam."

_"You've got it honey. I'll see you soon and ride safe. I love you Dana."_

"Love you too Sam and drive safe."

"_I will. Bye my beautiful sex goddess."_

"Oh god," replied Dana as Sam hung up.

She giggled, Sam always got her back. It had become a playful game between them on the phone and the score was now even.

-o-

Sam located the ramp Dana had described and Cassandra gave her a hand to load it into the back of the pickup truck while Reese grabbed the beer from the pantry.

"This was a good idea from Uncle Jack," admitted Cassie as she closed the tailgate.

"Yes, he does come up with them on occasion," joked Sam with a titter.

"Will George be there?" asked Reese.

"Yes," replied Sam.

Cassandra grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed, "I love you mom."

Instantly, Sam's eyes misted over, "I love you too and it's going to be okay."

"I know mom because we both have people who love us and will be here for us."

"Damn straight."

"Shouldn't that be damn gay," taunted Reese.

Sam and Cassandra both laughed and embraced her.

-o-

Pulling up behind her Ford, Dana slid off her bike and dropped down the tailgate. Hauling out the ramp, she adjusted its position before returning to her bike. Lining up the front wheel with the ramp, Dana gunned her bike and rode up into the tray.

Kicking out the bike stand, she slid off the seat and proceeded to strap it down; clamping it firmly to the tie anchors. After sliding the ramp back into the tray, she secured the tailgate and took off her helmet and jacket.

Dressed in blue tiger stripe camouflage trousers and black tank top, she looked up and grinned when she saw Sam standing on the top stair.

"Hey honey, I was just coming to give you a hand and I must say I did enjoy the show. I could watch you being physical all day long."

"Hello baby," Dana said while ascending the steps two at a time. She dropped her gear on a porch chair and embraced her girlfriend, "How about I put on a show right here for you?"

"Oh god Dana," purred Sam into Dana's neck.

Dana huskily said, "I missed you today."

"Holy Hannah, I so want you right now," admitted Sam before she sought out Dana's lips and kissed her feverishly.

Minutes later, their lips separated and Dana kissed down along Sam's throat.

"Is everyone here?" she whispered.

"Uh huh."

Dana gradually pushed Sam up against the wall beside the door, "Oh god, I can't wait Sam, I want you so bad."

"I don't want to wait either honey," panted Sam, before returning her lips to Dana's.

Dana moaned softly and lowered her hands onto Sam's breasts. Gently, she caressed the full mounds and Sam surrendered under her touch.

Reaching between them, Sam undid Dana's belt and trousers. She unzipped her own and opened her denim shorts. Without breaking their kiss, Sam slipped her hand inside Dana's pants, quickly covering the wet, slick engorged nubbin with her fingers.

Moaning into Sam's mouth, Dana moved her hand downwards and guided two fingers between Sam's soaked labia. She was rewarded with a deep throated growl from her lover. Dana pushed onto Sam's hand while Sam adjusted her thrusts to match Dana's rhythm.

Although, both were close, they held off for several minutes before falling over the edge and climaxing together.

As their bodies twitched with little spasms, they continued to kiss. Once both were calm, Dana kneeled down and slid off Sam's shorts and panties as she went. She engulfed Sam's still swollen clitoris with her mouth and licked lightly.

Sam grabbed Dana's head between her hands and gripped tightly.

Dana took Sam's hard parcel of nerves into her mouth and suckled.

Sam erupted instantly and Dana lapped up all her fluid. Kissing her way back up Sam's body, she pressed her lips to her paramour's. The kiss was quick and Dana pulled back, reached into her pocket and withdrew a pack of gum. She unwrapped two pieces, popped one into her mouth and the other into Sam's.

After buttoning up her trousers and buckling up her belt, she said, "I'll meet you in the bathroom. Oh by the way, I love you."

Sam was still trembling and breathless as Dana opened the door and disappeared inside.

Dana had cleaned up by the time Sam entered the bathroom. "Oh boy honey, I didn't see that one coming," confessed the blonde.

Giggling briefly, Dana smugly stated, "I did. Come on my love, hurry up before someone comes looking for us. I'll volunteer to drive home baby, I don't feel like drinking."

"You sure honey?"

"Yeah, I'm certain Sam."

-o-

Once greetings were out of the way, Dana found a seat on one of the bench chairs Jack had recently added to the expansive deck. George stood up and grabbed a beer from the cooler.

"George can you toss me a bottle of water please?" asked Dana.

"I certainly can."

Dana caught the bottle, twisted off the cap and took a lengthy swig.

"Long day hey Dana?" inquired Jack.

"Yes, one beer and I would be on the floor asleep."

Teal'c spoke up, "Dana, the hospital is making you very tired."

"Yes it is Teal'c, but it will be over soon. Then I can get back to a normal sleep pattern."

"And have your cranky pants on less," added Sam as she sat down next to her.

"These cranky pants you speak of Samantha, Dana must lend them to O'Neill when she is not wearing them."

"Good one Teal'c," said Sara in between giggles.

Jack slapped Teal'c on the back, "You are improving big fella."

"Thank you O'Neill.

Sam went inside with Sara to make a start on dinner and Cameron came over and sat next to Dana.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay Cam and thanks for asking."

"I just want you to know I'm here for you if you need to talk."

Dana hugged her friend, "I appreciate that. It means a lot to me and I hope everyone is going to be okay after tomorrow."

"I do too Dana," agreed Cameron reflectively.

As the only two people who had never met Janet, Dana and Cameron were on the outside looking in and as such, had formed a closer bond as friends.

"Well time will tell my friend," admitted Dana. "So how is Nurse Caldwell?"

Cameron smirked, "Janine is well and we have dated a couple of times since your barbeque."

Dana patted Cameron on the leg, "I'm happy to hear that."

"We are talking it slow and that suits us both. Janine is a very nice woman."

"She is Cam and a bloody good nurse." Dana stood, "Shout you a beer?"

"Yes please."

Moments later, Jack fired up the barbeque and Dana went inside to offer her help to Sara and Sam.

Sam was cutting up French sticks at the counter and Sara was putting the final touches to a large bowl of salad.

Moving in closer, Dana placed her hand on the small of Sam's back, "Do you ladies need a hand?"

"Your salad dressing would be greatly appreciated Dana," answered Sara.

"You got it." She kissed Sam on the back of her neck and whispered, "I love you."

Sam ignored Jack's rule, "I love you too."

When the ingredients were mixed together, Dana picked up a pen and notepad and wrote out the recipe for Sara.

"Thank you."

Sam excused herself and went to the bathroom, while Sara and Dana took the side dishes outside.

-o-

With dinner finished, Jack stood and raised his beer, "To all those friends and loved ones who can't be with us today."

The porch was eerily silent as everyone joined in the toast without a sound.

Slowly, George stood up from the table and addressed the group, "People, tomorrow's briefing is set down for zero eight hundred hours and departure is at zero nine hundred. I will be leading the teams and Major Griff will be Base Commander during my absence. I want to thank Jack and Sara for opening up their home for this gathering, it was an excellent idea."

"Welcome George," replied Jack sincerely.

Two hours later, Sam approached a yawning Dana, "Come on honey, time for you to go home to bed."

"All right sweetheart, I won't argue," replied a grateful Dana.

Sam was only slightly tipsy as were the others, "You okay to drive?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Once they had said goodbye, Dana collected her helmet and jacket from the front porch before driving home.

The trip was quiet as no one wanted to talk. Sam rested her hand on Dana's knee and gently caressed.

Dana knew Sam and Cassie's thoughts were elsewhere and she didn't want to interrupt.

-o-

Having secured her Norton in her garage, Dana drove on to Sam's and once she was inside the house, excused herself and went upstairs to the bathroom, then to bed.

Sam, Cassandra and Reese gathered in the living room, recounting fond memories of Janet and having a quiet beer.

Dana heard the laughter coming from downstairs and fell asleep with the sound of Sam's infectious giggle in her ears.

-o-

Sam climbed the stairs to her bedroom and found Dana curled up on her right side and breathing deeply. Smiling in the darkness, she made her way into the bathroom before turning on a light.

Sliding into bed behind Dana minutes later, Sam inched in close and spooned into Dana's naked body.

Dana groaned and placed her right hand over Sam's left hand. "You okay?" she asked with honest concern.

"Hmm, yes honey."

"That is good my love." Dana turned over and sought out Sam's mouth. She kissed her tenderly, allowing the heat of their passion to simmer for some time before it reached boiling point and their bodies collided into a slow rhapsody of gentle touches and responses.

As Dana quietly whispered Sam's name, she clenched her inner muscles around her lover's fingers and climaxed.

Sam quickly followed her, repeating Dana's name over and over again as her body shivered with contentment.

Dana slowly withdrew her index and middle fingers from inside the blonde and Sam whimpered, reluctant to retract her own fingers from her lover, marvelling at the sensation she felt whenever Dana asked her to make love to her in that fashion.

She pulled Dana closer and slowly removed her digits and was surprised to find Dana was crying, "I love you so much and adore your intensity and tenderness."

"It's how you make me feel and I love you with all my heart."

Kissing Dana lovingly, Sam felt her own tears fall from her eyes.

With such venerability, Dana pulled away and looked at Sam and said in a voice wracked with emotion, "Oh baby, please tell me this is how it will always be between us."

Sam placed her hands on the sides of Dana's face and quietly responded, "I promise my Dana. You and I will always have this."

"Good god Sam, I can't imagine a life without you."

"Then don't honey. You are my life and I am nothing without you."

"Oh Sam," Dana burst into tears. "I don't want to lose you."

"Dana, no matter what happens tomorrow, I will be with you once I deal with it."

"I'm sorry for being so emotional."

"I understand and everything will be all right. Now get some sleep."

Sam held Dana to her chest and whispered words of adoration and comfort until she finally fell asleep. Sam knew she was the only person privileged to witness this side of Dana and was grateful her girlfriend was comfortable with letting go and sharing her inner most thoughts and fears. Slumber found Sam minutes later.

-o-


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 29

With a feather light touch, Sam trailed her left index finger along the scar on Dana's left shoulder, then downwards and over the chiselled bicep. She loved the strength in Dana's arms and remembered the first time she saw her lover naked by the waterfall. Sam had wondered then how it would feel to be in Dana's arms and now, she couldn't even contemplate what her life would be like had they never met.

Dana opened her eyes slowly and stretched her long frame. Her face beamed with a radiant smile. "Good morning sweetheart."

"Hello my beautiful warrior."

Dana rolled her head and looked at the clock, it was five past five, "What time to you want to leave?"

"I'd like to launch the U.A.V. and send the M.A.L.P. through by seven. That will give us an hour to monitor and collect data."

"So, six thirty is all right with you?" reasoned Dana.

"Yes honey."

"Thank you for last night."

"Mmm, thank you. I'm really enjoying the memories you and I are making together."

"I am too and on that note, give me two seconds to use the toilet and brush my teeth and we can make some more."

"Hurry up, then I can make us pancakes for breakfast."

"That's a deal Sam."

Dana sprang out of bed and Sam moaned as she watched the agile body pounce into action.

-o-

As the two officers entered the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Dana remarked, "Just remember I am here for you Sam and I love you."

"Thank you honey and I love you so much."

Sam parked her Mustang in her parking bay, turned off the engine and leaned towards Dana. "Your love will get me through this day. Now let's go get this mission started." She pressed her lips to Dana's and they kissed longingly.

They both jumped when Jack stuck his head in through Sam's window, "For crying out loud ladies, cut it out."

"Yes Sir," replied Dana amusingly.

Sam just frowned, "Holy Hannah Jack, you scared me."

"Come on, I'll walk in with you two love sick puppies," offered Jack.

"Dana would you like to give me a hand in the Control Room?" asked Sam as they approached the final check point.

Dana excitedly replied with a fist punch, "Yes, I finally get to watch the fun stuff."

While signing in, the S.F.O. said, "General O'Neill, General Hammond left a message for you to attend his office straight away."

"Thank you Airman," replied Jack. "Wonder what that's all about," he added as the trio walked down the hallway.

"No idea, but I'm sure we will find out in due course," answered Sam.

Dana looked at the wristwatch, "Sam, I'll meet you in the Control Room. I just need to duck into the Infirmary and get my pre-mission check-up done and get in before the rush."

"Okay, see you there."

"Catch you later O'Neill."

"Will do Ridley."

Dana took off at full pace and left Sam and Jack slack jawed.

"Holy crap Carter, she has got one great ass."

Sam giggled then responded, "Indeed she does Jack and I'm happy to say it's all mine."

Jack chuckled softly, "You know I love the fact that you are so open with her."

"Me too Jack and I could look at her ass all day long."

"Good lord Carter, you sound just like me."

They both burst out laughing and went their separate ways.

-o-

Dana entered the Infirmary as Warner flew past her, "Hey Dana."

"Hello Patrick and bye Patrick," replied Dana quickly. Carolyn was standing just inside the door, "Hey Carolyn, I thought Patrick was on night duty last night?"

"Morning and he was. Are you here for your check-up?"

"I am Doc."

"Okay, I'll fill you in while I do your exam."

"All right," her interest was piqued as she followed Carolyn to exam room two.

Carolyn took a blood sample and stepped out of the room while Dana changed into a gown.

When she re-entered the room, Dana asked, "So what's going on?"

"The Control Room was contacted about thirty minutes ago by a medical team from P9X-401. They've been hit by a viral outbreak and can't identify the source or find a cure. They have had over one hundred reported deaths and asked for our assistance."

"Bugger, so I gather Patrick is filling in for you?"

"No, both he and I are taking SG-8 with us. Patrick is really pissed, it's his wedding anniversary tomorrow and we may be gone for weeks."

"Struth, how come they are sending two doctors?"

"Apparently, there has been wide spread panic and fighting has broken out. The medical centre is overflowing with injured people."

"Bloody hell, it just keeps getting worse."

"SG-14 are escorting us off-world and once we are secured in the hospital, we will be locked down and no one will be allowed in until the virus is isolated and neutralised."

"So when are you leaving?"

"We will be jumping as soon as Doctor Saunders gets here along with the members of SG-8 and SG-14. Roger Fuller has been called in to join you on your mission to P3X-666."

"Cool, it should only take two of us anyway."

"This day has really turned to shit in a big way," cursed Carolyn deadpan.

The door flew open and Nurse Caldwell entered the cubicle with Dana's blood results.

Carolyn perused the sheet of paper, "All clear Dana."

"Cool, well I'd better get dressed. I have a hot date in the Control Room with Sam."

Carolyn laughed, "I'll catch you on my way out I guess."

"If not, take care and be safe."

"You be safe too Dana, bye."

Caroline left the room as Dana donned her jungle green camouflage trousers and khaki tank top. She found Sam in the Gate Room doing a final check on the U.A.V. The Gate was open and the M.A.L.P. was crawling up the ramp.

Sam looked up when the blast door opened and Dana stepped past the S.F. unit, "Hey Ridley."

"Carter."

"Come over here and I'll give you a quick rundown."

Having used U.A.V.s in Iraq on a regular basis, Dana was a quick study and two minutes later, she sent the U.A.V. through the Gate.

"Let's go upstairs and wait for the images to come on line," suggested Sam.

"You got it Carter," replied Dana enthusiastically.

A few moments later Sam took a seat behind the bank of monitors and Dana stood behind her, filling her in on the unscheduled mission to P9X-401.

"Oh boy, that sounds terrible."

"Hopefully Carolyn will identify the virus and won't be gone too long."

"I hope so," agreed Sam as she looked at a screen. "The U.A.V. and M.A.L.P. are transmitting."

Dana leaned in closer and pointed to the display, "Carter, pan to the right."

Sam adjusted the camera angle on the M.A.L.P. and exclaimed, "Oh crap!"

Piled on top of one another were about forty Goa'uld helmets.

"What do you make of that Sam?"

"I'm not sure. Let me see what the feed from the U.A.V. is picking up."

Both Sam and Dana looked wide eyed at the display as they viewed hundreds of Goa'uld helmets scattered throughout the area being covered by the U.A.V.'s flight path.

Sam turned to Dana, "Holy Hannah! It looks like we don't have to worry about an unfriendly Goa'uld welcome now."

"Doesn't look like it. It seems our mission has changed somewhat and taken a different direction."

Jack entered the room, "So Carter, what have you found?"

"You aren't going to believe this Jack, but take a look for yourself."

Jack was surprised by what he was looking at, "Holy shit! Looks like there have been a massacre of some kind Carter."

"I agree."

Dana's attention was drawn to movement of the monitor showing the M.A.L.P. images, "I think the question is about to be answered."

Sam and Jack turned to the other monitor and watched as a group of ten people approached the M.A.L.P. carrying staff weapons.

"Well they look human, so that's a good sign," deduced Jack.

The group suddenly parted and both Jack and Sam looked at each other then back at the screen.

"Fuck," uttered Jack in disbelief.

Sam reached out with a visibly shaking hand and touched the image on the monitor and whispered, "Honey." Her voice was heavy with emotion and her tears caught in her throat.

Dana's whole world crumbled before her and she knew she had just lost the woman she loved. A lump caught in her throat and it felt like she was trying to swallow gravel.

Sam was looking at Janet Fraiser standing in front of the M.A.L.P., very much alive and smiling directly into the camera.

Tears streamed from Sam's eyes as did Jack's and everyone else in the Control Room except Dana. She fisted her hands and held her emotions in check and quietly slipped away. Her heart was wrecked and she knew there was no other option but to withdraw from the room. Staying stoically in military mode, she walked towards the stairs with barely controlled movements.

Sam was still touching the screen and as Dana reached the first rung, Sam said to no one in particular, "My beautiful wife is alive."

Dana was crushed by the blow of the declaration and flew up the stairs on auto-pilot. Her head was telling her to get as far away as possible from the pain stabbing at her heart. Running all the way to Level twenty one, she entered the Infirmary and located Patrick in the pill room. Calmly she said, "Hey Patrick, it must be your lucky day, I have a deal for you."

Patrick's blue eyes lit up, "You do?"

"Yes, I'll swap you missions."

"What?" asked the confused doctor.

"I'll go to P9X-401 with Carolyn and SG-8 if you jump to P3X-666. That way you don't have to miss out on your anniversary."

"Are you sure Dana?"

"Yes I am and don't make me pull rank on you Major."

Patrick smiled, "No way."

"I'll go speak to the General and inform him of the change. Where's Carolyn?"

"She is in her quarters changing. I was going to meet her in the Embarkation Room. We are due to depart in thirty minutes."

"No problem. By the way, your mission briefing is in forty minutes and you jump at zero nine hundred hours."

"Thanks for this Dana. Margret will be so happy and I will be allowed out of the dog kennel and back in the house."

She patted him on the back, "No worries Patrick and trust me, you are doing me a huge favour." Dana ran to the medical equipment storeroom and retrieved an item before running back down the stairs to Level twenty seven and George's office.

He was standing behind his desk speaking with Hank Griff when she knocked on the open door and both men looked towards her.

"Brigadier Ridley," said George. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes Sir," she replied, standing at attention. She was falling apart internally, but remained calm on the outside. She was in warrior mode and had a job to do and would not falter.

Hank excused himself and departed the room.

"What can I help you with Brigadier?"

"General, I request permission to change mission assignments with Major Warner."

George furrowed his brows, "Pardon Dana, I don't understand?"

"General, permission to speak freely?"

"Granted, go ahead Dana."

Dana remained at attention and explained, "General, I need to go to P9X-401 instead of P3X-666."

"Why pray tell?" He could see Dana's fists were clenched into tight balls at her sides, "What's going on?"

"There has been a bit of a development and I need to be as far away from here as I can get." Dana stepped out of military mode for a second and her eyes filled with tears and her face grimaced, "I'm asking you to grant this request as my friend George."

He was a little more than concerned and swiftly approached her, "What kind of development?"

"I'm sure you will be receiving a phone call in due course to inform you that Doctor Fraiser is alive and well."

George's face went white and he stumbled momentarily before reaching out for the edge of the desk and finding purchase, "What?"

Instinctively, Dana returned to military mode, "General, the probe is showing images of a group of ten humans and Janet Fraiser is amongst them."

George was bamboozled by the information, "How the hell can that be?"

"I don't know General, but I really need to let Sam be with her. I need to get away so I can survive this."

"I don't know what to say Dana. This is the last thing I expected to be dealing with."

"Don't say anything other than yes to my request."

"Of course Dana, you have my permission."

"Thank you Sir. I need to go get kitted up, I jump in twenty minutes." She turned to leave.

Overwhelmed, George was in tears, as a result of the shocking news regard Janet "Dana, be careful."

"I will." She took off her engagement ring and handed it to George, "Can you see that Sam gets that."

"Sure," his heart was breaking for his friend and he was still trying to come to terms with her announcement, "I'm so sorry Dana."

"Don't be." She turned heel and left the office.

Running to her quarters, Dana changed into black BDUs and grabbed a large duffle bag. Because of the virus, personnel would have to wear hazmat suits and would need a bag to carry several changes of clothes as well as their weapons.

After packing, she spotted her mobile phone on the table and picked it up. Without a second thought, she threw it against the wall, smashing it into tiny pieces. She had no desire to return to a stack of phone messages and missed calls.

Once she was done with five minutes of anger release, Dana picked up her Med Kit and duffle bag then headed for the door. When the door was closed, Dana changed the security code then took off down the hallway.

Running to the Armoury, Dana checked out a 9mm Beretta, a P90 and a zat gun. Once the weapons were secured in her bag, she added a new vest.

-o-

Walking into the corridor, Dana found Carolyn outside the blast door leading into the Embarkation Room.

"You're a bit early for your jump aren't you?" Carolyn asked Dana with a grin.

"Nope, there's been a change of plans. You got one of those attractive red suits for me?"

Carolyn screwed up her nose in confusion, "I do and why the change?"

"I'll explain it when we have a spare moment and some privacy." After suiting up, Dana grabbed her gear and entered the Embarkation Room. Looking straight at the Gate, she waited for SG-14 and SG-8 to arrive.

With their appearance moments later, Walter started the Gate sequence with his voice booming over the intercom, _"Chevron one encoded."_

Dana sighed with relief when Chevron seven locked in and the Event Horizon settled. She stood by as SG-14 walked up the ramp with an M.A.L.P. and four heavily stocked F.R.E.D.s.

Dana and Carolyn followed and as they stepped into the shimmering pool of blue, Dana heard George's voice heavy with emotion say, "God speed SG-8, SG-14 and Doctors."

-o-

Sam retracted her finger from the monitor when Jack's voice broke her from her trance, "Come on Carter, we need to tell George and the others."

She turned to face her friend, "Jack, Janet's alive."

"Yes Sam, it's a miracle. I'm absolutely floored."

"Excuse me General O'Neill," interrupted Lieutenant Ryan.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"General Hammond has been advised and is on his way."

Sam's eyes returned to the screen and she watched her wife, the woman she had mourned and thought dead for over three years. All her attention was focused on the petite brunette.

Janet's hair was much longer than the last time Sam had seen her, the brown locks falling well below her shoulders and curling slightly at the ends. Janet was as beautiful as the memories Sam's had held onto for all that time and her smile as radiant as ever.

Sam was barely conscious of the blast doors closing or Walter counting down the Gate sequence. Hearing George wishing the doctors a safe journey, made her glance towards him, then the Gate to see two hazmat suited figures disappear into the Event Horizon.

George came and stood behind Sam and took a look at the monitors, "Dear Mother of god, it is Janet!"

"Yes Sir," responded an emotionally wrought Jack.

"Briefing now!" announced George as he turned and headed for the staircase.

Jack noted George was crying as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Come on Carter."

Sam stood unsteadily on her feet and followed Jack up the stairs. Taking a seat next to him, she finally stopped crying.

Daniel, Teal'c, Cameron and SG-6 entered the room seconds later. Doctor Warner and Roger Fuller arrived next with SG-13. Most people chose to remain standing around the chairs.

George stood at the end of the table, dressed in black fatigues as was everyone in the room, except for Sam.

"Okay people. Just to bring everyone up to speed, SG-8 and SG-14 were deployed off-world to P9X-401 some minutes ago. As it has turned out, the nature of the mission to P3X-666 has changed. Had I not seen it for myself, I would not believe it - Doctor Janet Fraiser is alive."

The room echoed with loud cheering and applause.

"Okay people, let's get on with it. The sooner we can bring her home, the better."

Daniel wiped his eyes and looked around the room then back to Sam. His dear friend was in a daze, no doubt as a result of the shock she was experiencing. He couldn't blame her as he was struggling with the news himself. Taking another look around the chamber, he couldn't find Dana and tried to imagine where she was and how she was feeling.

"General O'Neill, do you have anything to add?" asked George.

"Yes Sir. Pictures indicate the Goa'uld have either been disposed of or have fallen victim to a virus or something unknown. Until we know what their fate was, I suggest Teal'c sit this one out."

George nodded, "I agree O'Neill."

"As you wish," acquiesced Teal'c. He had noticed Dana's absence too and was eager to find her. Standing up, he went downstairs to the Control Room.

"Right, let's get kitted up and meet in the Gate Room in ten minutes. We depart at zero eight twenty hours. Let's move people," announced George.

Sam stood slowly and went to her quarters. Changing into her black battle dress uniform, she was an auto-pilot as she focused on getting to Janet as soon as possible.

Running down the stairs to the Armoury, she spoke to no one as she withdrew her weapons. Entering the Gate Room, she stood aside from the others and waited.

Eventually, Jack walked over to her and neither said a word. The Gate's inner track started to spin and Sam felt physically ill as she stepped onto the ramp.

SG-1, George and Jack walked through the Gate first and into the unknown.

-o-

Sam burst into tears when Janet smiled at them and declared, "Well it took you guys long enough to get here."

Daniel checked the D.H.D. and was surprised to find it in perfect working order. He didn't understand how Janet was alive or why she didn't simply dial home. The answer to his second question was quick in coming.

He watched as Janet hugged and kissed Jack, then George and finally Sam. There was no longing or deep love for Sam in her eyes. He noted the hurt on Sam's face as Janet appeared to have no recollection of being Sam's wife and this caused Sam to openly bawl.

Daniel stepped up, "It's so good to see you again Janet." He started to cry, unable to hold back his emotion any longer. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You too Daniel," her tears fell onto his face as she kissed him on the cheek.

George dried his eyes as Janet turned and threw her arms around his neck, "Oh it's so wonderful to see you George."

After Janet had introduced her fellow inhabitants to the SG members, George asked, "Janet is there somewhere we can go and talk in private?"

"Sure, follow me. I'll take you to my home."

Jack looked at Sam, then Daniel and shrugged his shoulders, "Something is not quite right here."

"Ya think," added Daniel.

Several minutes on, George, Jack, Patrick and Sam entered Janet's wooden house then they sat at the modest table.

Daniel had his own theory on Janet's behaviour and went in search of evidence. Cameron went with him as did SG-6.

SG-13 waited outside the house and stood by for further instructions.

"Danny, where is Dana?" asked Cameron once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know Cam and no one has mentioned her."

Cameron frowned at the reply, "I gather she withdrew from the mission. Shit Danny, she must be hurting so bad right now."

"I am sure she is. We'll speak to her once we get back. I still can't get my head around all this."

"I know what you mean, talk about a twist of fate and we will definitely look for Dana as soon as we hit the ramp. So, what are we looking for Sunshine?"

"A Goa'uld temple of some sort."

"Oh shit! You are thinking there is a sarcophagus somewhere in this equation?"

"Yes I am and it would explain Janet's obvious memory loss. I'm thinking the Goa'uld resurrected her with the idea of using her as a host after extracting vital information about Stargate Command from her memories."

"Would using a ribbon device also explain the memory loss?"

"Yes, but not her being alive. A healing device wouldn't have worked on her either."

Cameron shrugged his shoulders and grimaced, "I hope the others find some answers."

-o-

Reaching across the table and taking hold of Janet's hand, George asked the first question, "Janet, do you remember how you ended up here?"

"Yes George. I came through the Gate to assist SG-13 during a battle with the Goa'uld."

"Okay, then what?" probed George.

"I was hit in the chest with a staff weapon while attending to Airman Lewis who was injured and I died instantly."

Sam inhaled loudly.

Janet glanced at her and smiled, "It's okay everyone. I understand I was left behind because of the attack from the Goa'uld. We were hopelessly outnumbered and retreat was the only sensible option."

Jack wiped his eyes again, "So you remember all that?"

"Yes Jack and before you ask, I was apparently put into a sarcophagus and brought back to life. As a result, I have lost some memory, like the damn address for home."

Jack chuckled, "Well, we kind of figured that one out Doc."

Letting go of George's hand, Janet reached out for Jack's and held it tightly, "I missed your wisecracks Jack."

He started to cry again, "Oh Doc, we all missed you so much."

Janet sighed deeply, "I guess you'd like to know what happened to the Goa'uld?"

"You got that right," replied Jack.

"After about two weeks of being enslaved by them, a party went off in search of more hosts and slaves. They returned with a contaminant and while not fatal to them, it made them weak for several hours and we all banded together, overpowered them and killed their sorry asses while we could."

"Good on you Doc. So I gather the virus had no effect on the non-Goa'uld population?"

"That's correct Jack; it only attacked their unique blood system."

"So besides those that greeted us, how many people are living here?" inquired George.

"We have at last count, two hundred and six. I delivered twins last week."

George continued, "Where is everyone Janet?"

"They are out working."

"Woking?" queried Jack.

"Yes, some are down at the lake fishing and the others are tending to the farms."

Jack smirked, "Trust you to be so well organised."

"Well, we try to be," joked Janet.

"Janet, would you mind if Patrick examined you?" asked George.

"No I don't mind, but I believe I am in good health. This place has plenty of medicinal plant life and we've managed to adapt a variety of medicines over time."

Patrick stood, "Do you have a room we could use Janet?"

She rose from her chair and led him into what appeared to be a bedroom.

George looked to Sam, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm still in shock, but I'm so glad to see her looking so well."

"I'm sorry she doesn't appear to remember her life with you Sam," added George sadly.

"It's okay Sir, it's a small price to pay for her being alive."

George nodded, "True."

Daniel and Cameron entered the room and all heads turned.

"Did you find the sarcophagus guys?" enquired Jack.

"Yes we did. So, Janet remembers that?" asked Daniel.

Jack filled them in and Janet and Patrick soon returned to the table.

"Fully fit General Hammond," reported Patrick. "I've taken a blood sample for analysis when we return."

"That's good news. Now Janet, how long do you need before you will be ready to return home?" asked George.

Janet sat down again, "Give me until tomorrow morning."

"You got it. We will try to get as many people back to their home worlds as we can when we get back to base."

"Thank you George and I believe some people may choose to remain here. Some have left worst lives behind then what they have built here. Before you arrived, I sent word to the others that we had visitors, so once they finish work, expect to be inundated with questions."

"I can attest to that," said Cameron. "Daniel and I meet a few curious people on our travels."

Jack spoke next, "Doc, this is Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

"I'm pleased to meet you Cameron."

"Likewise ma'am, it's a real honour."

"So I guess I've missed a lot these past three years," noted Janet light-heartedly.

"You could say that Doc," replied Jack.

"Sam, please tell me how Cassie is?"

Sam started to weep, "You remember Cass?"

"I do and it was the thought of her that gave me incentive to carry on. By the way, why did it take so long for you to come back here?"

"Long story Doc and best told over a couple of beers."

"I'll hold you to that Jack. I see by the ring on your finger, you got yourself married again Jack."

"Yes, two months ago and I remarried Sara," he replied proudly.

Janet jumped up and hugged him, "Oh Jack, that's brilliant news."

"And we are having a baby."

Janet kissed him on the cheek, "Well done and I can't wait to see Sara again."

"She will be blown away that's for sure Doc."

"Is Teal'c still with SG-1?"

"Yes," answered Daniel. "He stayed behind because we weren't sure if he would be at risk with all the evidence of Goa'uld genocide."

"So SG-1 is still the same then?" inquired a curious Janet.

"No there's been a few changes," responded Jack.

Daniel continued, "Jack and George only recently returned to SGC."

Janet's face lit up with shock, "Really?"

Jack took the question, "Yep, a couple of years ago I was promoted to Brigadier General and was in charge of SGC while George was promoted to Major General and put in charge of Homeworld Security. After George retired and became an advisor to the President, I took over at Homeworld until we both returned to SGC with promotions."

"Good lord, I have missed a lot. So are you still in command of SG-1 Jack?"

"No, I am the training commander and get to tag along on the missions of my choice. Recently promoted Colonel Carter here leads the team."

"Well done Sam and a full bird," she smiled at her friend. "I'm proud of you all." She wiped away more tears. "Now Sam, you still haven't told me how my daughter is?"

Sam ran her hand nervously through her short blonde hair.

Janet noted the flash of diamonds on Sam's finger, "Sam, don't tell me some woman has finally tied you down?"

Jack stood and announced, "Gentlemen, I believe that is our cue to give the ladies some privacy."

As the guys stood up from the table, a small toddler of about fourteen months came tumbling through the back door on unsteady feet calling out, "Momma! Momma!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks as Janet picked up the curly brown haired tot and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Hey momma's little man," uttered Janet.

Sam couldn't breathe, her emotions were all over the place and the pain was crippling her. She didn't know where to look or what to think.

Janet kissed the child and said, "Guys, this is my son Addison."

"Hello," some of them said.

Addison waved his little hand around in the air.

Sam noticed he had Janet's deep brown eyes and realised he must be her biological son. _"Fuck," _she thought. _"She really doesn't remember being my wife."_ The real kicker to that thought came through the back door and kissed Janet on the forehead.

Sam was sure she was about to faint.

Janet took the hand of the attractive, short brown haired, brown eyed, tall woman and explained, "This is my wife Carrie Sullivan."

People were introducing themselves as Sam stumbled out of the house. She couldn't take anymore; it was all too surreal and she needed some fresh air. Deciding to return to the Gate, she made her way there on wobbly legs and through blinding tears.

Sitting down on the stairs a short time later, she buried her head in her hands and wept uncontrollably. She didn't know how long she had sat there for when she heard the voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Sam," Janet whispered.

Sam couldn't lift her head up from her knees.

Janet knelt down in front of her and placed her hands on Sam's knees.

Sam had expected to feel a tingle or heat from Janet's touch, but there was nothing and all she could think of was Dana and how hurt she must be.

"Sam, please look at me," pleaded Janet.

"I can't look at you and talk Janet."

"Okay, then just listen to me. I know this is difficult for all of you, especially more so for you Sam. I have such wonderful memories of you, of us and our close friendship."

"But you don't remember anymore?" asked Sam tentatively.

"I remember how we denied our feelings for one another for two years before I broke the stalemate during dinner at my house."

"Oh god Janet, I didn't think you remembered us."

"I recall it all Sam. You were my first love and no one ever forgets that. I lost memories of Stargate information only Sam. I will always love you and it was your love that got me through the first six months here, then I finally let go, believing that I would never see you again."

Sam howled into her hands, "Janet, it took me three fucking years to come to terms with your death."

Janet reached up and stroked Sam's hair, "You are one of a kind, but when Carrie came through the Gate after I had been here for six months, she was badly injured after escaping certain death on her homeworld. Over the subsequent few months, I nursed her back to health and we fell in love."

Sam's shoulders heaved from the heavy sobs emitting from her and Janet's tears continued to tumble down her face.

Inching upwards, Janet embraced Sam, holding on tight.

"I'm so glad you are alive Janet and I've never stopped loving you."

"I know Sam, but I did fall in love again and I always hoped that you would do the same. Carrie fell in love with me in spite of the fact she knew I still loved you."

"Then you are very lucky Janet, because that is such an intense, wonderful and unique love."

"Yes, it is and you sound like you are talking from experience."

Sam pulled back and finally looked into the eyes of the woman she thought was gone from her life forever. The spark of fire she used to see in those deep dark pools of brown was missing. "Janet, I'm really having a hard time coping with this."

"I know you are Sam. Tell me what you see when you look into my eyes?"

"I see warmth, a calmness and contentment."

"And that is the way it should be. Now tell me about the woman who gave you that ring you are wearing."

Sam looked down at the band, then back at Janet.

Janet saw the spark light up in Sam's blue eyes and noted, "Sam, your eyes shone when you just thought about her."

"I never thought I would or could love again after you."

"But you did; the same as I did. Tell me about her please."

"I'm not ready Janet; I just don't feel right about it at the moment."

"Okay, I won't push you, but at least tell me her name."

"Dana Ridley."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry I am such a basket case."

"No need to apologise Sam. It's a fairly emotional time for us all."

With pain etched upon her features, Sam confessed, "I do love you Janet."

"I know you do sweetie and I love you, I always will." Janet leaned in and to Sam's surprise instructed, "Kiss me Sam."

Without hesitation the blonde complied. The contact was tender and so different from how she remembered their past kisses.

Janet pulled away and asked, "Tell me; what are you thinking right now?"

Sam burst into tears and bawled, "I'm thinking that I miss Dana and I love her with everything I am."

Janet smirked knowingly, "There you go, no spark hey?"

Sam smiled through her tears, "No, nothing."

"Me either, that's because we love each other, but are not in love with one another anymore," explained Janet calmly. "Our hearts belong to other people now Sam. Now, tell be how Cass is?"

Sam tilted her head, "How about we leave it for you to ask Cass yourself. She is waiting back home for you to return but not quite like this."

Janet's face softened, "Good thinking and I guess you sold my house?"

"Yes and your old beat up Celica."

"Oh my, I loved that car."

"But look on the bright side, the Air Force owes you at least one promotion and three and a half years back pay."

Janet laughed for a moment, "True and I suppose I've got a lot of work to do when I get home?"

"You do, but you'll have lots of friends who love you and will help you out. Your family are more than welcome to stay at my place until you find a place of your own."

"Thanks Sam, looks like we may have to." Janet stood and looked down at her, "You and I are going to be just fine." She raised her left eyebrow and added, "Did you say before your fiancée's name is Dana Ridley?"

"I did, and before you ask, she is Trisha Browning's ex."

"Well I'll be!" exclaimed Janet. "I never did meet her, but Trish only had good things to say about her."

Sam smiled sardonically, "I just hope I haven't fucked it all up with her."

"Just talk to her and explain everything. I'm assuming she works at SGC?"

"She does, but I don't know where she is. Dana was supposed to come here with us."

Janet gave a wry smile, "It will all be all right once you talk. Excuse me, but I need to get back to the house Sam."

"That's okay, but before you go."

"Let me guess, you want to kiss me one more time to be certain?"

"Yes, I need to be sure Janet."

Janet stepped into Sam's arms and lifted her head up to meet Sam's lips.

One minute later, Sam was convinced.

"Holy Hannah, I need to get back and find Dana real quick."

"Yes you do. You want me to tell George you've gone home?"

"No, I'll do the right thing and call him on the radio," answered Sam before she pressed the mike button, "General Hammond, Carter."

_"Send Colonel."_

"Permission to return through the Gate, Sir - over"

_"Wait out Colonel, I am on my way and will join you - over."_

"Understood Sir - Out." Sam turned to Janet, "I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will and I have missed all that Air Force jargon."

Sam laughed, "By the way, you had a very moving memorial service. You are a very much loved member of SGC Major Fraiser. So many people are going to beyond shocked to see you again."

"I think I'm going to find that out tomorrow."

"That you will and first round of beers is on me."

"Too late, Jack beat you to it sweetie."

They were both still laughing when George appeared.

He smiled at them both, happy to see them at ease with each other, "Janet, your son is asking for you."

"Thank you so much for coming here George and I will see you both tomorrow." She hugged and kissed them goodbye before making her way towards home.

Sam activated the D.H.D. and George sent through the Iris Code with the activation of his G.D.O.

SG-13 arrived moments later and stepped through the Gate alongside Sam and George.

-o-


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 30

Dana and Carolyn followed SG-14 and the F.R.E.D.s into the township of P9X-401 and quickly located the small hospital building. SG-8, consisting of four medical technicians, swiftly set up the mobile lab in one of the allotted rooms once introductions had been made with the doctor who had sent the S.O.S. to SGC.

Dana and Carolyn followed the middle aged, grey haired Doctor Lutz into the general ward and they set about collecting blood specimens and culture swabs provided by Lutz from a selection of patients.

Once they had compiled enough samples, Carolyn went to the makeshift lab while Dana checked out the walking wounded that were housed in the waiting room area. The majority of the emergency cases consisted of various cuts, abrasions and contusions.

With assistance from two med techs, Dana managed to clear out the hospital's emergency room within six hours. She had been expecting worse injuries and was relived for the break.

Going to the lab, she offered Carolyn her assistance. "Hello Doc, making any progress?" she asked as she entered the lab.

"Well, I believe we can eliminate an airborne virus. Can you do me a favour and cut the middle man out and ask about ten of the patients what they were doing before they became ill. Hopefully, we will come up with a common denominator and work from there."

"You got it Doc." Dana found a clipboard and paper and proceeded to interview the sick.

An hour later she returned to the lab with a shared element, "Hey Doc, I think we might be looking at a parasitic virus."

"Why?" asked Carolyn excitedly as she turned from a microscope. "What have you found?"

"The twelve patients I spoke to told me they had either been swimming, fishing or boating in the local lake."

"It sounds like you are onto something Dana. Can you check and see what antibiotics Doctor Lutz has the patients on?"

Dana returned to the ward and after checking the IV lines and drips, she ran back to the lab with haste. "Carolyn, have you seen Doctor Lutz since we arrived here?"

"No, why?" asked the doctor curiously.

"Things just don't add up. We have a doctor who has no clue about the difference between cuts, bruises and serious injuries. The nurses are nowhere to be found and the IV lines are either not open or incorrectly set up."

"What?"

"Some of the lines aren't actually inserted into a vein. I checked all the cannulas and the majority were only taped to the patients' forearms. Needless to say, they are not receiving any antibiotics or fluids."

Carolyn was a little peeved at the news, "What kind of Mickey Mouse outfit have they got running here?"

"I've got two of the med techs setting up proper IV lines and administering the fluids and antibiotics we brought with us. I think it's time we did an autopsy Doc."

-o-

After asking a med tech to retrieve a body from the morgue, Carolyn and Dana set about finding answers to their questions.

With scalpel in hand, Dana quickly made the "Y" cut into the cadaver. As she made the final incision into the abdomen, several worm like organisms popped out of the cavity.

"Shit! I'd say we have an answer to the big mystery Doc," declared Dana as Carolyn grabbed a nearby specimen jar for her to place the three slim, two inch creatures into.

Carolyn sealed the lid and took a closer look, "Crap!"

Dana continued with the examination and discovered the _"worms"_ had been feeding on the liver and kidneys. "Holy crap Doc, my guess is we may find one or two of these buggers in the brain. By the looks of these track marks leading up through the spinal cord, I'd say they are on the move."

"I agree with you Dana and I guess there is only one way to find out." Carolyn reached for the bone saw and made a circular incision around the hairline level of the cadaver's skull.

After carefully removing the cap of the cranium, both doctors were not surprised to find a single parasite firmly lodged in the frontal lobe of the grey matter.

Dana retrieved a pair of small forceps and removed the organism, placing it in the jar with the others.

"Dana, we need to burn all the bodies and remove all the parasites from all those infected. Can you contact Captain Banes and have SG-14 attend here? I'll take a video of what we have found so far and Captain Banes will have to contact Control and inform them of what is going on here."

Dana nodded in agreement, "By the strange behaviour exhibited by Doctor Lutz I would suspect he has been affected also. We are going to need a cure as soon as possible Doc."

"I know, so let's get started."

Carolyn located the four techs working in the ward and instructed them to find the hospital's incinerator. She directed them to burn all the bodies in the morgue and explained what they were dealing with. Her final instruction to them was to follow all safety precautions and to look out for one another.

Meanwhile, Dana contacted Captain Phillip Banes via radio and filled him in with their current situation.

-o-

By the time SG-14 entered the lab, Carolyn had dissected one of the parasites and come to the conclusion they were dealing with larvae in the early stages of development. She turned to Captain Banes and handed him a digital recorder, "Captain, send the recorder through the gate and tell Major Griff we are in total quarantine status here. There is to be no one in or out until further notice. With a population of over five thousand, we are looking at a possible four to five week operation."

"Understood Doctor Lam and do you require extra medical supplies to be sent through to us?"

"Not at this stage Captain. Once we can come up with an antidote, we are going to need a truck load. We are however, going to need backup and more basic provisions. We don't know how many people are infected at this time or how they react in the final stages of infection, so more hands on deck would be appreciated."

Dana walked out of the lab with the Captain and asked, "Banes, what did you find during your reconnaissance of the town?"

"There were several houses containing dead bodies and we came across several people clothed in what looked like nurse's uniforms. It appears entire families have been infected and most of the locals are scared and hiding out in their homes."

"Captain, once you make contact with Major Griff please convey the necessity for us to get this situation under control as soon as possible."

Banes nodded, "Understood ma'am."

"And until we fully understand the extent of the effects of those infected, be alert Captain and you are to use whatever means necessary to ensure the safety of your team. I don't want to lose anyone to crazed townspeople on this mission."

"Yes ma'am."

Without delay, SG-14 exited the hospital and Dana returned to the general ward to check on the condition of the twenty two patients currently occupying the beds.

-o-

An hour passed before Captain Banes entered the ward with news, "Brigadier, Major Griff is sending in SG-15. They will arrive in the next hour and are bringing more supplies."

"That's good news, thank you Captain. Once Captain Larson and his team arrive, I want both units to go through each house and building one by one and gather any dead bodies found and return them here for incineration. If you locate any ill locals get them here as quickly as you can. Hopefully, Doctor Lam will find a cure in the interim."

"Understood ma'am, do you want a watch put on the hospital?"

"I don't believe we are under any threat in this building. It appears the inhabitants are panicked and hiding out. No one has approached the hospital since we arrived. I have the feeling the whole population has been infected via the water supply."

"I would agree ma'am. We came across several dead livestock on the way back from the gate and the water supply appears to originate from a lake and waterfall."

"I believe we have a bloody big mess here Captain and deceased animals will need to be disposed of too," commented Dana forlornly. "Once we have a handle on a cure the sick animals will have to be treated too."

"Agreed ma'am and is there anything we can do to help until SG-15 arrive?"

"No Captain Banes, you and your team rest up while you can. This is going to be a long and laborious operation."

"Yes ma'am."

Dana returned to the patients and was disappointed to find no improvement in any of their conditions. Going to the lab, she found Carolyn studying a sample under a microscope and inquired, "How are you doing in here Doc?"

"Not so well Dana. The antibiotics have had no influence."

"I was just about to tell you the same thing."

"Crap!" exclaimed Carolyn angrily.

"Why don't I make a start on removing some of the parasites from the patients we already have?"

"All right and I'll keep going here."

Dana radioed Med Tech Ross Quinn and requested he meet her in the ward.

-o-

Five minutes later, Dana was explaining the procedure to Ross and after a quick search of the floor; they located the first of two operating theatres two rooms down from the general ward.

"How many bodies are in the morgue?" enquired Dana as the two of them started to sterilise the room from ceiling to floor.

"At least three hundred, they are stacked on top of each other. We've already managed to dispose of one hundred and forty."

"Bloody hell, what a catastrophic nightmare," uttered Dana mournfully.

"You can say that again ma'am."

"Sergeant, can you go back to that supply room we located and grab a box of specimen jars. Doctor Lam may need more samples to examine."

Ross returned momentarily and the two of them went into the ward and proceeded to take C.T. scans of every patient. Those that showed evidence of parasites in their brains were sedated with diazepam and made comfortable, as were those with organisms in their spinal cords.

In a short period of time, Captain Larson and SG-15 arrived and linked up with SG-14 to begin the grisly task of going house to house and building to building.

Dana made radio contact with the teams every hour for a situation report.

-o-

After three hours, Dana ordered the teams to rest for thirty minutes while Ross and she did the same. They had managed to remove organisms in four patients and had another twelve to go.

Med Techs Alan Phelps, Joe Wills and Kerri Johnson finished in the morgue and took a well-deserved break before joining Carolyn in the lab to offer assistance. She asked Joe to keep an eye on the patients and for Kerri to relieve Quinn in the operating theatre.

As the medical team moved into their fourteenth hour on P9X-401, everyone was close to exhaustion.

Dana stepped from the operating room and ordered SG-14 and 15 back to the hospital for the night.

When she checked on the condition of the six patients who could not be operated on, she noted their conditions had not worsened and in fact their vitals had improved. Grabbing Quinn, she took one of the patients to the scanner room and found the parasite in their brain was dormant.

After returning the patient to the ward, they scanned the other five with the same results.

Dana raced to the lab. "Hey Carolyn, the diazepam we gave six of the severe cases has put the parasites into an inactive state."

Carolyn's face lit up behind the glass viewer of her hazmat helmet, "That's great news. If we can keep them from developing we can go in and remove them."

"Exactly," agreed Dana elatedly. "Slowing down the patient's central nervous system seems to be keeping them comfortable and stable."

"There has to be something that will destroy them, but I just can't work it out. I've tried everything and am at a loss."

"If the organism is affected by a sedative, how about we overdose them?"

"Good point Dana, but at what point do we risk harming the patient?" reasoned Carolyn.

"Well, my good friend that is your department of expertise."

Carolyn allowed herself a small giggle, "Gee thanks. Leave it with me and I will test each component of the benzodiazepines to see which is having the effect on the parasite."

"You need a hand with that?"

"No, and you need to rest."

"Do you know how hard that is in a hazmat suit?"

"I do, but the good news is we can dispense with them. The organisms are not transferable, so we are not at risk of contamination except of course, if we go near the water."

"Speaking of water, SG-15 brought a fresh supply and ten portable showers, so now we can take off these suits and change into fresh scrubs. Major Griff sent us a crate of them too."

"I'll buy that man a beer when I get home."

Dana reached for the zip on the back of Carolyn's suit, "Time to take a break Doc, have a shower and something to eat and that is an order."

"Yes Brigadier," conceded Carolyn with the tiniest of grins.

The two doctors helped each other out of their hazmat suits and deposited them into a bio-hazard storage bin.

Two of the showers had been set up in the scrub room adjacent to the operating theatres while the other eight were erected in a staff bathroom and locker room located at the end of the hall in the ward.

After taking a quick shower and changing into sky blue scrubs, Dana and Carolyn found a quiet room near the lab to sit down and eat their M.R.E.s.

"So you want to explain to me why you swapped with Patrick for this mission?" questioned Carolyn after a few minutes of silence.

Dana remained calm and answered, "When Sam, Jack and I were viewing the digital feeds from P3X-666 this morning we discovered the planet was devoid of Goa'uld and the locals appeared to be humanoid."

"Well that's good news," noted Carolyn in between spoonfuls of curried beef and rice.

"Yes it was. When a group of the inhabitants approached the M.A.L.P., one of them turned out to be Janet Fraiser."

Carolyn's face went blank, "What? What did you just say?"

"Janet was smiling into the monitor and Sam fall apart, she was in complete shock. She reached out to touch the screen and said her wife was alive. I knew at that very moment I had lost her."

"Holy crap Dana, I am so sorry."

"Don't be Carolyn, I'm a big girl and will get over it. I'm just thankful Janet is alive and well. I don't know why, but I am genuinely glad."

Carolyn looked at her friend and was amazed to see how composed she was, "You are handling this well, I must say."

"Carolyn, I am a soldier, a warrior. I'm trained to keep my emotions to myself and that is what I am doing. I'm just carrying out my job."

"Hell Dana, you and I are not finished talking about this, but here is not the place."

"I do have one favour to ask of you though."

"Just name it Dana."

"I brought a laser with me and when it's convenient, I'd like you to start removing my tattoos."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. It's not who I am anymore."

"We can make a start on it now before I return to the lab."

Dana stood up from the table and reached for her duffle bag. "Thanks," she said as she handed the laser over. "Can you start from the top please?"

"Sure, just jump up on the table."

Thirty minutes later, the word "Sam's" had been drastically faded on Dana's back and Carolyn had resumed her research in the lab.

Dana went to the ward to check on the patients and administer more sedatives and fluids.

-o-

Sam and George stepped onto the ramp together and immediately went to the Armoury to deposit their weapons.

The two officers walked to the Infirmary and Sam asked, "Sir, where is Brigadier Ridley?"

"She is off-world on P9X-401."

Frowning, the Colonel stated the obvious, "Oh, so she traded with Doctor Warner then?"

"Yes Sam, are you okay?"

"I'm good and pleased Janet is happy with her life."

"That she is, but how do you really feel?" George placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her progress down the corridor.

"Janet and I made our peace. We will always love each other, but we have both moved on and fallen in love with other people."

"Well, that is good to hear."

"I'm just anxious to speak with Dana. I know I hurt her this morning with my reaction to seeing Janet alive and I have to explain everything to her."

George glowered, "Sam, when we are finished with medical, can you come to my office? We need to talk and here is not a convenient place."

"Sure thing Sir."

-o-

Carolyn finally gave into her exhaustion and found an empty bed to go to sleep in while Dana completed the obs on the ward and found Ross wandering aimlessly down the hallway. "You lost Sergeant?" she asked.

"No ma'am, I just can't seem to sleep."

"Good, come with me, I have a job for you."

He followed her to the room beside the lab and accepted the task of removing more of her tattoos. "So you want it all gone then?" he queried as he make the final run over the last of the Air Force logo some thirty minutes later.

"Leave the word "Warrior"; it's the only part that stays."

"Okay, but it's a shame."

Three hours later, Ross was yawning and Dana was fast asleep on the table. Removing the last of the USAF serial number, Quinn pulled down Dana's shirt. When she fell asleep, the Sergeant had decided to leave the Southern Cross and the words "Made in Australia" intact.

Having worked with the Brigadier for nearly three months, he knew how proud she was of her heritage and would regret the removal of that part of the tattoo. Ross would inform her later in the day of his decision. Turning off the light, he closed the door without a sound and returned to the bed he had requisitioned earlier.

-o-

Sam finished in the Infirmary before George and went for a quick shower and change of clothes in her quarters. She found her Commanding Officer seating behind his desk twenty minutes later and he motioned for her to take a seat.

"Sam, I have just spoken to the Secretary of Defence and Janet is to be re-instated to service effective immediately. Her back pay is being held until she organises a bank account. I was going to organise quarters here for her, but I figured you had offered up your house as a temporary solution to her immediate accommodation problem."

"You are correct to assume so George. Phew, this is going to take some getting used to."

"That it is my girl. Talk about a rollercoaster of emotions."

"It's definitely been a bumpy ride."

"Hell, I still can't believe she is alive." His eyes welled up with tears for the sixth time that day.

In response, Sam's tears flowed again, "I can't believe it either. If Dana hadn't organised this mission, we wouldn't have been able to bring her home."

George wiped his eyes, "Trust me Sam, I have thought about that. Now, Jack, Daniel and Cam are staying off-world overnight and bringing Janet home tomorrow at zero nine hundred hours. The good doctor will be promoted immediately upon arrival."

Sam smiled through her tears, "She won't be expecting that."

"I don't suppose she will and due to Doctor Saunders' transfer to Peterson Air Base in two weeks' time; I will be offering his position to Janet."

"Oh George, that is just wonderful news."

"So there won't be a problem?"

"There won't be from this end. If you don't mind, I would like to return to P3X-666 and take Janet one of her uniforms."

"You still have them?"

"Yes. I kept them stored in my quarters for Cassie to have after she finished University. I wasn't too sure what to do with them."

"Speaking of Cassie, how are you going to tell her?"

"I don't rightly know George and am open to suggestion."

"How about I organise for Teal'c to take Janet's uniform off-world and you go home to inform Cassie?"

Sam stood and smiled at her dear friend, "This is why you are a General."

"Yeah, I'm an ideas man."

With a chortle, Sam enquired, "When is Dana due back?"

Instantly, George's smile turned to a frown, "That's unknown at this stage."

"Unknown?" questioned Sam with knotted brows.

"While we were off-world Major Griff had contact with Captain Banes and it seems they are dealing with a water borne parasite. Apparently the organism takes over the host's body, eventually sending them mad and killing them as the larvae reaches maturity in their brain."

"Holy shit, that's tragic."

"Our people are in no immediate danger medically, but it appears the majority of the five thousand plus population is infected. Carolyn is working on finding a cure and vaccination. In the meantime, Dana is surgically removing the parasites on those that can be operated on. It could be weeks before it's safe for them to return home. At the moment, they are under quarantine conditions with no one in or out."

"Oh crap."

"There is one last thing Sam."

"Yes George?"

He stood up from behind his desk, opened a drawer and withdrew Dana's engagement ring. Handing it to Sam, he explained, "Dana asked me to give you this."

Sam stared at the band of diamonds for several seconds, before whispering, "No."

"She gave it to me before she left on her mission. She doesn't know all the facts about what happened with Janet."

"I know George. I will just have to wait until she returns to clarify it all."

George drew Sam into his arms and hugged her tightly, "It will all work out."

"I have to believe that is true." Holding her emotions together on the outside, her chest was actually aching. She knew how much Dana would be suffering and it tore her heart in two.

She left George's office and went to her quarters then dropped off Janet's uniform, shoes and accessories to the Gate Room for Teal'c to collect. Making her way topside, she went to her car and drove home.

-o-

Dana woke and took a second to adjust to her surroundings. Easing off the table, she stretched out all the kinks, dropped to the floor and completed a quick two hundred press ups.

Checking her watch, she found it was zero seven twelve hours and went in search of some breakfast. Choosing two power bars from the stores, she ate them on the way to the shower room.

After finishing her ablutions, she went to the lab to check in with Carolyn. Stepping through the doorway, Dana greeted her friend, "Good morning Doc."

Carolyn looked up from the workbench, "Hey Dana, how did you sleep?"

"Like a rock, any progress?"

"All I've discovered is what doesn't work," answered Carolyn regrettably.

"Bugger! Listen I'm going to tell Captains Banes and Larson to encourage as many of the locals as they can to come to the hospital for treatment."

"That's an excellent idea. We can't sit around and wait for them to drop before we offer assistance."

"That was my thinking too Doc, but they were reluctant to attend the hospital yesterday. I'll just go inform the teams then do a round of observations. I'll check back with you in a little while."

By zero eight fifteen hours, the hospital was swamped with people desperately seeking help and Kerri Johnson carried out the C.T. scans and organised the patients into two separate groups, those to be operated on and those that required sedation.

Dana performed surgeries continuously for the next twenty hours before finally collapsing onto the floor of the room beside the lab. It had inadvertently become the doctor's lounge and Carolyn joined her on the floor with a pillow and blanket twenty minutes later.

-o-

Sam pulled into her drive and Cassandra came running out of the house to greet her. She wrapped her arms around her mother and sobbed, "I love you mom."

The tall blonde burst into tears, "I ... love ... you too Cass."

Cassie took Sam's right hand and led her into the house then into the living room.

Reese called out from the kitchen, "WOULD YOU LIKE A BEER SAM?"

"Yes please and thank you Reese."

"Where is Dana mom?" asked Cassie as she took a seat on the couch.

Sam forlornly replied, "She is off-world on a mission."

Cassandra grimaced, "Didn't she come back with you and the others?"

"Cass, she never went with us. She is on another world."

"How come, what the hell is going on mom?" quizzed Cassandra in a panicked voice.

Reese joined them and hugged Sam then handed her a beer, "Welcome home."

Sam kissed Reese on the cheek, "Thank you."

Wanting answers, Cassandra lost her patience, "Mom, stop avoiding the question. What the hell has happened to Dana?"

Sam withdrew a disc from her shirt pocket and inserted it into the DVD player. Reaching for the remote, she turned on the television.

Reese took a seat next to Cassie and held her hand, by the look of total defeat on Sam's features she knew they were in for a shock.

Activating the DVD player, Sam drank the contents of her bottle while Cassie and Reese watched the screen.

"Holy fuck, that's a lot of Goa'uld helmets. I assume they are all dead?" uttered a stunned Cassie.

"Yes," replied Sam softly. "This is actual footage of what Dana, Jack and I saw earlier this morning before we were due to jump."

"So this is actually P3X-666?" posed Reese.

"Yes, it's from the probes we launched," answered Sam.

Cassandra panicked, "Oh god, Dana isn't hurt is she mom?"

"No, she okay as far as I know. Cass, what you are about to see is going to astound you, but I thought it would be easier for you to understand if you saw it."

"Understand what mom? You are totally scaring the crap out of me here."

"I don't mean to honey."

Just then the people standing around the M.A.L.P. divided and there stood Janet.

"Holy mother of fucking god," whispered Reese.

Cassie didn't say a word. She just stared at her mother's image on the screen and began to shake.

Sam turned off the player and the television. Her daughter stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Following her, Sam stood back as Cassandra reached for a glass and the bottle of scotch kept in the pantry. Pouring a generous amount, Cassie slammed the golden fluid down her throat in one gulp. Turning to Sam, she finally spoke in a voice that broke with emotion, "My mother is alive."

Sam moved to her and embraced her tightly, "Yes honey, your mom is alive."

"But how can that be?"

"The Goa'uld brought her back to life using a sarcophagus."

"But why didn't she just dial home?"

"She's lost some memories of Stargate technology Cass, the address for home was one of them."

Cassandra cried on Sam's shoulder for several minutes before speaking again, "Dana's been hurt by all this, hasn't she?"

"Yes sweetie, she has been badly wounded by me."

Cassandra cried harder and Sam joined her.

Once Sam regained control, she continued, "Cass, there is more. Let's go sit with Reese; she needs to hear this too."

Sam settled in an armchair while Reese held Cassie on the couch, "The Goa'uld introduced a virus to P3X-666 during an off-world trip to capture more slaves and hosts. It weakened them and those in their servitude took the opportunity for freedom. They over powered their captors and readjusted to a whole new world."

"Fuck," cussed Cassandra. "So mom was a slave?"

"Yes honey and she was scheduled to become a host in due course."

"Fucking hell," whispered Reese.

Sam went on, "About six months after being liberated from the Goa'uld, P3X-666 received a wounded traveller through the gate. Your mother nursed them back to health and during that time, they fell in love."

Cassandra was astounded by Sam's calmness, "You seem to be all right with this mom?"

Smiling, Sam replied, "I am Cass, both your mom and I have simply moved on."

"Oh fuck, Dana doesn't know all this does she?" enquired Cassandra with alarm.

"No she doesn't and it may be weeks before she returns."

"Shit, she must be feeling so bad. Can't you go see her?"

"No, the planet is in quarantine. There is no movement in or out until further notice."

"So you have to wait?" asked Reese.

"Yes." Sam explained how Janet was returning home in the morning and receiving a promotion. "I need to leave you for a few minutes. I have to go to the courthouse and file a revocation of our civil union."

Cassandra's brows rose, "What?"

"As the process to declare Janet is alive has begun, I need to dissolve the civil marriage between her and me, so I can marry Dana and Janet can legally marry Carrie."

"Oh, so her name is Carrie then?"

"Your mother calls her wife."

"Shit, now I am just getting confused now."

"Well, there is more I'm afraid. You have a fourteen month old half-brother named Addison."

"Say what!" exclaimed Cassie while getting to her feet. "I need another drink."

"And I need to get to the courthouse."

Sam ran into the study and retrieved the civil marriage certificate from the filing cabinet. Armed with a copy of Patrick's medical report of Janet, Sam flew out of the house. She didn't want to waste time as it could take up to twenty eight days for the marriage to be dissolved and hopefully during that time, Dana would be home where she belonged.

-o-

Sam submitted all the paperwork to the courthouse clerk and returned home within a two hour timeframe.

Cassie was numbingly drunk and Reese was taking her upstairs to bed as Sam entered the house then she was sitting on the couch when Reese returned.

"It has come to my attention there is never a dull moment around here," joked Reese.

Sam smiled at the accurate assessment, "That is so true."

"Shit, how am I going to explain this to my parents?"

"When Janet died it was covered with the story she was killed in action in Iraq when a medical convey was attacked by rebel forces. My guess is they will say she was miraculously found during a mission and in fact, had not been killed."

"Well, if that is the military version, I'll go with that, but how the hell do I explain her new wife and son?"

"They will probably go with the old chestnut, amnesia. Give it a couple days and someone from the department will let us know what to say."

"What are you going to do about Dana?"

"I'll get her back once she knows the truth."

"I hope so," lamented Reese with a frown.

"I do too Reese. I'm hungry, you feel like something to eat?"

"I do, how about Chinese?"

"Deal and I'll order extra. Cassie will have the munchies when she wakes up later."

Reese giggled, "Yes she will. Poor baby really threw them back when you left."

"I'm not surprised Reese, I'm still in shock myself. By the way, I've organised a visitor's pass for you for tomorrow, Cassie is going to need you close by."

"I'll be there for her."

-o-

Dana felt the warm breath against the back of her neck and the arm draped across her right hip. Still drowsy, she reached for the hand lying against the crutch of her trousers and brought it up and over her left breast. She moaned when she felt the body behind her press into her back. Dana sighed again and fell back into a deep sleep.

-o-

Sam reached across the bed in sleep and suddenly woke when she remembered Dana wasn't there. The tears began to flow when she realised the woman she loved may not return to her. She cried herself to sleep and was totally exhausted when the alarm went off at seven.

After showering and donning her service uniform, Sam went down to the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal. Cassandra and Reese joined her moments later and Sam noticed her daughter was very subdued, "Morning girls."

"Morning Sam," responded Reese.

"Hey," replied a disheartened Cassandra.

Breakfast was a quiet event and when Reese left to go have a shower, Sam finally spoke to Cassandra as she tackled the dishes, "Cass, are you all right?"

"No, not really," admitted the younger woman forlornly.

Putting down the wash cloth, Sam hugged her, "I know it's hard to get your head around what's happened sweetie, but everything will be okay."

Cassandra nestled into Sam's shoulder and whispered, "Mom, I love you."

"Oh, I love you too. Now, let's get a move and go get your mother."

"Are they going to stay here?" asked Cassandra as she let go of Sam.

"Yes Cass. There is plenty of room and you need to spend some time alone with your mother."

"God, this feels so strange," admitted Cassandra with tears brimming her eyes.

"I know what you mean Kiddo." Sam caressed her daughter's forearm and drew comfort from the contact.

"Mom, promise me you'll fight for Dana."

Sam smiled broadly, "I intend to Cass."

"She gave back her ring didn't she?"

"Yes, she handed it to George to pass on to me."

"I saw it on your dog tags last night."

"And that is where it is going to stay until she takes it back."

"I miss her mom."

"I do too sweetie."

The three women left the house a short time later. Cassandra drove Dana's truck and Sam drove her Mustang. Sam planned on staying on base overnight, allowing Cassie and Reese time alone with their new extended family.

-o-


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please take a minute to review. Much gratitude for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 31

Carolyn opened her eyes slowly and saw the back of Dana's head. Realising her right hand was formed over Dana's left breast; she gradually withdrew while trying not to wake her.

Getting up off the floor, she folded the blanket and laid it on a chair along with the pillow. Grabbing a fresh set of scrubs, she went to the shower.

Caroline jumped when she heard Dana's voice a short time later, "Good morning Doc."

Dana stripped off and turned on the shower beside Caroline's.

"Good morning," replied Carolyn, keeping her eyes averted away from her friend.

"Uhm Carolyn, I want to apologise."

Carolyn looked at Dana and scowled, "What for?"

"I think I may have cuddled you a little inappropriately during the night." Dana gave her colleague a cheeky grin.

Carolyn smirked back at her, "It's nothing I can't handle."

"How is the testing going?"

"I am down to the last two compounds of the diazepam and I'm really sorry you are left with all the surgeries."

"It's cool Doc. I was thinking that because we know the sedative inhibits the parasite's growth, why don't we just dump a truck load of the last two compounds into the water supply? At least no one will be reinfected or infected in the meantime. The forty or more I've operated on could be sent home then. I'm running out of room to put them and we don't have enough staff available to look after them as it is."

"That sounds like a plan, but it may not be the sedative Dana."

Dana twisted off the water and reached for her towel.

Carolyn turned off her shower and passed by Dana's back.

"I see Ross has been busy with the laser again."

"Yeah, he's just about all done and convinced me to leave more than I had originally planned."

Before she realised what she was doing, Carolyn reached out and traced her fingers along Dana's muscled lower back then along the red areas.

Dana ignored her friend's curiosity and got dressed, "I'll check in with you later. I'm organising Captain Banes to trace the source of the water supply and have more patients turn up for treatment. I'll send sixteen patients home this morning with a supply of fresh water. Is there anything you need sent through from SGC?"

Carolyn grinned, "Yes, beer and chocolate."

"Don't hold out for that Doc. I'll see you later."

Dana went to the temporary supply room Ross had set up and grabbed a digital recorder and a blank disc. Taking it to the doctor's lounge, she recorded a message with supply requests and a situation report.

Her first operation started just before nine and the last one finished at midnight.

Captain Larson limited the number of people being sent to the hospital to thirty for the day and having done the procedure so many times, Dana and her team of med techs were comfortably completing thirty operations and C.T. scans within fifteen hours. Once they started, the group had fallen into a rhythm and worked well as a unit.

Much to Dana's delight, George had sent through several inflatable double beds for the SGC members and Carolyn had set one up in their lounge room.

-o-

Dana stuck her head into the lab at fifteen minutes past midnight. "Hey Doc, it's time for bed and thanks for putting the mattress together."

"Welcome and I will just go grab a shower."

Dana crawled into bed and was nearly asleep when Carolyn slipped in under the covers. "Night Doc," she murmured.

"Goodnight Dana."

"Because you are not doing the Irish jig, I gather there is still no luck on an antigen?"

"No and it's frigging frustrating me," bemoaned the doctor.

"Sorry to hear that."

"I've tried all the compounds and had no development. I've even tried them in different combinations and that's not the solution either."

"Carolyn, this is just a ballpark idea, but could it have been the alcohol swab?"

Carolyn sat up, "Dana, you might be onto something there; I'll give it a try first thing in the morning."

"Do you want to go try it now?"

"No, I've ran out of specimens."

"Okay, I'll send a few more your way later. Captain Banes should be back this morning. He radioed about an hour ago to say they were on their way with some interesting news."

"Good, hopefully it will be useful. We could do with a break."

"I hope so, night Carolyn."

"Goodnight Dana."

-o-

Sam, Cassandra and Reese joined the others assembled in the Embarkation Room and waited. The converted nuclear silo had been set up for the welcome home and promotion ceremony.

Reese was in awe of her surroundings and took in as much detail as she could.

From across the floor, General Hammond caught Sam's eye and called them over.

Cassandra gave him a hug as did Reese.

"How are you holding up Cass?" he asked.

"It's hard to describe my feelings Grandpa George."

"I know what you mean," he replied, still stunned by the events of the past twenty four hours.

Suddenly the klaxons rang out and Walter announced emotionally, "Authorised off-world activation. SG-6 Iris Deactivation Code accepted."

Reese nearly wet herself from fright when the Stargate activated. "Holy fucking crap!" she whispered.

Cassandra took hold of her hand, "Yes, it tends to have that affect the first time."

"Good god!" Reese exclaimed as the Energy Vortex appeared with its loud kawhoosh then settled into the Event Horizon.

A nanosecond later, Sam's heart burst with emotion as Janet stepped through the Gate looking as stunning as ever in her uniform.

Janet looked out at the large contingent of SGC personnel then started to cry when they all stood to attention and saluted her. She returned salute and bawled when the group broke into applause. She walked down the ramp towards Cassandra and opened her arms.

Cassie ran into her mother's embrace, "Mom ... oh god ... I never thought I would ever see you again ... I love you and have missed you so much."

"I love you too sweetie and I missed you every day." She stepped back and added, "Look at you, you're all grown up and so beautiful."

"You are beautiful too mom."

Jack and Carrie, who was carrying Addison, stepped out of the Gate, quickly followed by the remainder of the retrieval team.

Once everyone was through, General Hammond ordered the Iris be closed.

Cassandra stood staring at her mother as Jack brought Carrie and Addison over to Janet.

There wasn't a dry eye in the place.

Sergeant Davison stepped up to the microphone and announced, "Attention to Orders, this is the promotion ceremony for Major Janet Christine Fraiser."

Sam was in a daze as the woman she had proudly called her wife for four years and partner for five was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. She smiled widely at the wonderful brunette she had mourned, as Janet held Carrie's gaze and radiated such divine happiness and love.

Sam cried unashamedly for Janet's return and for Dana, who she missed more than words could describe. Her heart was heavy with her sorrow at having her love so far away and silently hoped she was all right.

Reese reached for Sam's hand and squeezed, "Dana will come home soon. She loves you too much not to."

Sam turned to face her future daughter in-law, "She just has to return."

-o-

At the conclusion of the ceremony, Janet took the time to speak to everyone individually while Sam, Cassandra and Reese moved towards the blast door on the left and waited.

Jack approached them and after hugs and kisses, asked, "Sam, have you spoken to Dana yet?"

"No." She quickly brought him up to speed with the situation on P9X-401.

"Holy crap, what an atrocious disaster."

"Yes it is," agreed Sam. "I don't see Sara here Sir?"

"No, she went to her parent's yesterday and won't be home until the weekend. I'll call her today with the good news."

"Aunt Sara is going to be so wrapped," noted Cassie.

"Indeed she will Kiddo, I just hope she is not as bad as Teal'c. The big guy hasn't stopped bawling since yesterday and Daniel hasn't been much better."

"Well don't look at me, I've been absolutely hopeless," admitted Sam comically.

Addison was asleep in Carrie's arms by the time Janet reached Sam, Cassandra and Reese.

In greeting, Sam hugged Janet warmly, "Welcome home Lieutenant Colonel Fraiser."

"Thank you Sam. Any luck with talking to Dana yet?"

"No, she is still off-world."

"Well don't procrastinate, find a way to contact her."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Sam, I'd like you to meet my wife Carrie Sullivan. Carrie, this is Colonel Samantha Carter."

Carrie held out her hand and Sam shook it firmly, "Sorry I took off on you yesterday."

"That's okay, I understand. This is emotionally hard on all of us."

Janet put her arm around Cassandra and held back a sob, "This beautiful young woman is my and Sam's daughter Cassie."

After shaking hands, Cassandra grabbed Reese's trembling hand, "Mom, I'd like you to meet my fiancée Reese Connelly."

To Sam's and Cassie's surprise Janet didn't miss a beat and hugged Reese, "I'm pleased to meet you Reese and congratulations on your engagement."

Sam looked at Cassandra then to Janet, "I can't believe I was the only one who didn't know Cassie is gay."

Everyone in the immediate group laughed at her comment and Sam placed her hand on Janet's shoulder and suggested, "How about Cassie and Reese take you and Carrie home to my place. Take your time to get settled in and I will catch up with you all tomorrow."

"Okay and thanks for letting us stay with you Sam."

"You are welcome and it's much better than staying here on base."

George arrived, handed Janet a new identification tag and enquired, "Janet, I would like to schedule a meeting with you tomorrow at ten hundred hours if that is convenient for you?"

"No problem George, I'll see you then and thank you again for returning me home."

George embraced his long lost friend, "You are welcome me dear girl. Now go rest."

Cassandra and Reese helped Janet with the bags and took them topside.

-o-

By sixteen hundred hours, Daniel and Sam had managed to formulate the home addresses for the people who had come through the Gate from P3X-666 and two hours later, they had all returned to their homeworlds.

Sam dropped by Dana's quarter's to retrieve clothing she had left there the week before and cursed when the door failed to open when she keyed in the code. Obviously Dana had changed it. It took Sam five minutes to work out the new code and as she stepped inside the room, she turned on the light. She was shocked with what she found.

The room was totally trashed and the scene brought tears to her eyes. Sam had never witnessed Dana out of control before, but it was apparent by the state of the room that her girlfriend had lost it and attacked the place in a rage.

Sam spent the next two hours weeping and cleaning up the room. She cried harder when she located the broken pieces of Dana's phone on the floor in the kitchen.

After picking up the last shard, Sam showered and crawled into bed. Drinking in the scent of her lover on the pillow, she cried herself to sleep once more.

-o-

After showering and dressing in a black long sleeved undershirt, navy blue camouflage trousers and boots, Sam went to the Commissary for breakfast. Just before zero nine hundred hours, she entered the Control Room and found George standing behind Walter.

The Gate set in motion and once the Energy Vortex stabilised, a digital recorder came hurtling out of the Event Horizon.

As she watched, Sam greeted everyone, "Morning General, Chief and Lieutenant Ryan."

"Morning Colonel," they chorused in reply.

"A message from P9X-401 Sir?" enquired a curious and optimistic Sam.

"Yes Colonel," answered George. "It's the easiest way and saves a lot of time rather than trying to establish a communications link via the M.A.L.P. We have been experiencing significant interference with an open channel."

"Understood Sir."

"I wonder what requests Captain Banes has for us today?" queried George.

Sam hoped Dana had sent the communiqué.

Josh sped down the stairs to retrieve the camera and ejected the disc upon his return. Handing it to George, he advised, "All yours Sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant. Colonel, care to join me in the Briefing Room?"

"Yes Sir." Sam followed the General up the stairs and took her usual seat at the table.

"Before I play the disc, I was thinking you may want to make your own message and send it back through with the next supply delivery?"

"I'd like that Sir."

"The next shipment is due to go through on Monday."

"Thank you Sir."

"Okay, let's see what's on the inventory," suggested George as the put the disc into the DVD player.

Sam gasped loudly when Dana's image came into view. She looked tired and had lost weight. Sam's heart ached and her eyes swam with tears.

_"Greetings from P9X-401; we found out yesterday the planet is actually called Gretin. Most of us here have other names we like to use for this place, but I'll refrain from swearing in front of you General."_

Sam and George both laughed out loud.

_"As of this morning, Doctor Lam has two compounds of the sedative to test on the organisms. Keep your fingers crossed. Captain Banes and SG-14 have gone in search of the water supply source to collect samples for Doctor Lam and to look for possible evidence as to what caused this epidemic. We have managed to treat seventy six people so far and successfully remove their parasites. Captain Larson and SG-15 are doing daily patrols of the city and sending thirty citizens to us here at the hospital. The majority of locals are still basically afraid to leave their homes, but Captain Larson is slowly making progress in convincing them to trust us. Now, onto our shopping list, we need another two boxes of alcohol swabs. Three containers of IV fluid, two boxes of surgical glue, four boxes of sterilising solutions and six of hand wash. That's it on the medical side of things. For living conditions, we require more fresh water and at least one pallet of M.R.E.s. The population needs nourishment and have run out of food that hasn't been subjected to some form of contamination. SG-14 and SG-15 have requested fresh fatigues, underwear and socks. The medical team is asking for underwear too. Doctor Lam has demanded beer and chocolate, but I told her not to expect a delivery. General, my estimation is we will be here for at least another five weeks, if not longer. Sir, on a personal note, I ask if you could please say hello to Jack, Sara, Teal'c, Daniel, Cam, Reese, Cassie and give them my love. Last but not least, tell Sam to be happy with Janet and that I am pleased her wife is alive and well. Thank you Sir, Ridley out."_

The screen went to blue and the SGC logo appeared as Sam burst into tears.

George stood and hugged her, "It will be okay. You can explain everything to her on disc."

"I know, but she looks so sad."

"She is sad Sam. She believes she can't be with you and her heart is broken."

"Holy Hannah George, I need to talk to her."

"Go record your message, drop it back to me then go home for the rest of the day."

"Thank you George."

-o-

Sam sat at the table in her quarters and positioned herself in front of the camera. She cried as she poured out her heart, "Hello Dana. First of all I need to apologise to you for not speaking to you sooner. My only excuse is shock. I was in total distress Wednesday morning and didn't know what to do let alone what to say. I am so sorry for that. There is something you aren't aware of; things are not as you think. I am not reunited with Janet, she in fact has a wife named Carrie Sullivan and they are blissfully happy together and are the proud parents of a fourteen month old son. Janet is very much in love and extremely content. Honey, after speaking with Janet I realised how much I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life. You are my present and future Dana. I miss my warrior and want you back home where you belong. I want to be your wife my love. I am in love with you and only you Dana. Cassie and Reese are missing you terribly as am I. Come home to your family and marry me my beautiful woman."

Sam reached across the table and turned off the camera. She dried her eyes, addressed the envelope to Dana and popped the disc inside.

Going to George's office, Sam was disappointed to find the room empty. She placed the envelope on the General's desk and left base for the day.

As she departed, General Hammond's aide, Sergeant Davison entered his office to collect the outgoing mail. He spotted the envelope addressed to Brigadier Ridley and added it to the other mail. On his way out of the base later that day, he dropped the envelope into Dana's pigeon hole at admin.

-o-

Sam pulled into her garage and entered her home via the kitchen, "Hello, I'm home."

"WE ARE IN THE LIVING ROOM MOM," called out Cassandra.

Walking into the room, Sam smiled at the collection of people, "Hello everyone."

Cassandra was sitting on the couch with Janet and Reese. Carrie and Addison were in an armchair to the left of the couch and fast asleep.

Cassie and Reese both jumped up and hugged Sam and Cassandra noted happily, "You are home early mom."

"Yep, George gave me an early mark. So what are you all watching?"

"Voyager," answered Janet.

"Oh, well I won't interrupt. I'm just going to pack a bag."

"A bag?" asked Cassandra with raised brows.

"I'm going to be staying over at Dana's for the night."

"Are you okay Sam?" enquired Janet with genuine concern.

"Yes, I'm just trying to get my head around all this and I need to be around Dana's possessions."

-o-

Five minutes after arriving at Dana's, there was a knock on the front door. Sam was surprised to see Janet standing on the other side of the entrance. "Hello," she said.

"Hi Sam, listen we need to talk," replied Janet as she stepped inside the corridor.

"What's up Jan?"

Janet looked around and commented, "This is a very nice home; so is your new house."

"It's a wonderfully warm place. I was supposed to be moving in this weekend. Come on through to the living room Janet. Would you like a coffee?"

"Not unless you are having one sweetie."

"No, I don't drink it much these days," confessed Sam.

"Really, well you have changed?"

Sam looked directly at Janet, "Yes I have."

Janet took a seat on the couch and Sam sat down beside her.

"So what's on your mind?" asked Sam.

"I wanted to discuss what my plans are."

"Okay."

"George has offered me a job in the Infirmary."

"I know, he informed me yesterday."

"I've accepted."

"I'm so glad to hear that Janet. You were a vital component of SGC and it's so good to have you back."

"Thank you for the endorsement Sam. I want to get back to normal as soon as possible and I start back on the eighth."

"That's excellent news."

"Look, I want to thank you for allowing my family to stay at your place."

"It's fine Janet. I will stay here so you and Carrie can have some privacy and find some sort of routine."

"Thank you, it's much appreciated. George suggested Carrie think about joining the Air Force and attending the Academy then SGC."

"How does Carrie feel about that?"

"She doesn't want to leave Addison alone in a strange world just yet."

"That's understandable. Do you mind if I ask you about Carrie?"

"Of course not Sam, we never did have any secrets between us, so why start now? What would you like to know?"

"What world is she from and why did she have to escape?"

"Sweetie, Carrie is from Earth."

"Earth?" questioned Sam.

"Yes, from an alternate universe. Carrie was a Captain in the Army and accidently discovered the existence of their Stargate. She was threatened by her superiors and eventually hunted down because she refused to join them in their secret organisation. They assaulted her badly before she escaped from her captors and punched in a random selection of glyphs. Carrie had no idea what she was doing and ended up on P3X-666."

"Oh boy Janet, that's some story and what about Entropic Cascade Failure?"

"It's okay, I have been monitoring her for any signs of physical breakdown at her cellular level due to temporal distortion and so far there have been no indications she has a living counterpart here on our world."

"That's good to hear. So does SGC exist in her world?"

"No. The Gate is run entirely by their Army division and let's just say they don't use it for the betterment of their fellow man."

"Oh crap, do any of us exist in her reality?"

"No, not that she is aware of. Carrie hasn't recognised anyone so far."

"That may be a good thing, so tell me all about her."

Janet smirked broadly, "She is twenty nine, so yes I am ten years older."

"Well done and who gives a rat's, age is nothing to be concerned about."

"Why thank you for the support Sam. Carrie left behind her mother and two sisters."

"That must be tough on her?"

"Yeah, she has her moments of regret from time to time. Carrie had been in the Army for ten years with the Military Police and is one the sweetest people I have ever known. She treats me well and I'm madly in love with her."

Sam smiled at her ex, "I look forward to getting to know her better and I'm so happy you are content. She is very good looking Janet."

"Thanks and you are as beautiful as ever."

"So are you Janet, so are you."

"Still a smooth talker I see."

"Apparently I have my moments."

"Cassie told me you aren't quite the techno geek you used to be."

"Oh I'm still a geek, but I've learnt not to spend all my time on base knee deep in technology or research. I don't have any trouble leaving things to others. My career is not my life and I'd give it up to be with the woman I love."

"You definitely have changed Sam."

"Yes I have and you were the one to teach me that important rule."

"I was?"

"Yes, you also taught me not to procrastinate."

"I am glad. So, have you contacted Dana yet?"

Sam's face lit up, "I recorded a message for her this morning and she will receive it on Monday."

"Great and I'm happy to see you haven't buried yourself in your work to avoid having to deal with the problem."

Sam laughed, "See, that is the new me."

Janet took Sam's hand and held it to her heart, "I am very proud of the new you."

With eyes filled with tears, Sam replied, "Thank you. Holy Hannah this is so weird."

Janet nodded, "Tell me about it, I keep getting flashes of how my life used to be and it stops me in my tracks."

"No regrets?"

"No Sam. Carrie and Addison are everything to me, as are you and Cassie. You will always be a special part of my life."

Sam's tears flowed freely and Janet pulled her close.

"I know this is hard for you Sam, but everything will work out. Cassie told me a little about Dana and how she treats you and how much she loves you."

"Oh god Janet, I miss her so much."

"I know you do sweetie and

she'll come back to you."

"She thinks I am with you and looked so sad on the message she sent and that's all my fault."

"Sam, isn't there some way you can go be with her?"

"No, the planet is off limits and it's difficult to establish an open com link with them."

"Darn."

"Don't worry I have already thought about jumping but George would kick my ass. I just have to wait it out."

Janet went into medical mode and asked, "So what information do they have on the parasites?"

"They are water borne and the planet's entire water supply has been compromised. The parasite forms into larvae in the abdomen then travels up the spinal cord after feeding on the liver and kidneys. It settles in the brain and Dana believes it then matures to adult stage. They have found no evidence of any adult parasites, so that is a good sign."

"Darn, that is nasty."

"Dana sedated six patients with larvae in their spinal cords or frontal lobes to keep them comfortable. It appears to have stopped the parasite's progress. Carolyn has been trying to identify the compound from the diazepam that is causing the affect."

"Cassie informed me Dana is also doctor."

"Yes among other things. She is exhausted, they are performing thirty operations a day to remove the abdominal organisms. Dana said it could be five weeks before they come home."

"And you my wonderful Sam, will be waiting for her. Now, do you have any photos of her to show me?"

Dam dried her eyes, "Yes." Standing up, she went to the wall cabinet and withdrew a photo album. Sitting back down, she opened it at the first page.

Janet scanned the page and declared, "Wow Sam, she is gorgeous."

Sam's smile widened, "Yes she is and on the inside too. She is the most generous person I know, she even out does you." She went on and explained about Dana's funding of the mission and donation to SGC's retrieval fund.

Janet sat wide eyed and listened as Sam talked proudly about her love. "She sounds incredible Sam," she finally said. "I owe her my gratitude when I see her."

"Yeah, it's one of the many reasons why I love her."

"So tell me more," urged Janet.

"She is Australian by birth."

Janet laughed heartily, "Yes, our daughter told me that then proceeded to say Dana's voice is pure sex on a stick."

Sam giggled along with her, "It is and you may have noticed Cassie is so much like Jack that it's scary."

"I did notice, especially after she told me Dana has impressive breasts."

Sam blushed brightly, "I can't believe she told you that."

"Sweetie, she even told me about how pleased she was that you and Dana to quote Cassie's words, _"go at it like rabbits."_"

Sam's face reddened deeper, "See there's Jack's influence at work."

"It sure is. God only knows what she used to think about us?"

"She thought we were cool." Sam giggled, "I always thought we had a very healthy sex life, but with Dana, it's a completely different story."

Janet laughed before replying, "I know what you mean amd used to think the same."

Sam looked at Janet and said, "I'm so glad you and I can be open like this Jan."

"I am too Sam. We were always best friends and I'd like that to continue."

"I would too." Sam turned the page that contained pictures of Dana in a bikini and mucking around the pool with Cassandra and Reese."

"Good Lord Sam, now I understand what Cassie was talking about, her body is amazing. Whoa, totally awesome arms."

Sam tittered, "I absolutely adore her biceps."

"Cassie said Dana is a highly decorated pilot and combat soldier."

"Yes she is, she has done and seen a lot."

"Cass also told me she is the female version of Jack."

"That's true, she is very funny and sports mad. They trade one-liners all the time. She is very similar to Cameron too and they share a special bond."

"I look forward to meeting her Sam."

"By the way, Trisha Browning is engaged to be married."

"Really, that is good news and speaking of weddings, when are you and Dana supposed to tie the knot?"

"On my birthday."

"I guess you and I better discuss getting a divorce."

"Already in the works and it's not a divorce, the union gets dissolved. I filed the papers on Wednesday when I got back."

"Thank you Sam and I nearly fainted when Cassie told me about the new same-sex Bill of Rights."

"I did too and it's taken a while to get used to it."

"So how does it feel not having to hide while on base?"

"It's liberating, although Dana and I always act professional while on duty. We don't flaunt our relationship while on base."

"Cassie mentioned Dana is military through and through."

"She is, but I've managed to get her to bend the rules a couple of times."

"Well Sam, I have to admit, you are very hard to say no to."

"I'll take that as a compliment, so thank you and you can't talk. How many times did you attack me in your office over the years?"

Janet roared with laughter, "Too many to count. They are found memories Sam and I will forever keep them in my heart."

Sam started to cry, overcome with the memory, "I will too Jan."

"Come on, I want to hear more about Dana."

Sam spent the next two hours recounting stories of her time with Dana. The house phone rang and Sam got up to answer it, "Hello Carter speaking."

_"Colonel Carter this is General Hammond."_

"Yes Sir?"

_"SG-1 is being deployed as soon as possible. P8X-824 is under attack from Goa'uld rebels and their leaders have requested our assistance."_

"Understood Sir, I am on my way." She hung up the phone and turned to Janet, "SG-1 is being sent off-world and I have to go."

"It's just like old times Sam, please take care sweetie." She stood up and followed Sam to the door.

"I will. Can you let Cassie know? I don't know how long I'll be gone for."

"I can do that and I love you Sam."

Sam was stuck in a memory for a nanosecond before activating the security system, "I love you too Janet. See ya." She raced to the garage and was at the base in less than seven minutes.

Twenty minutes on, she had been cleared by medical for the jump and briefed by General Hammond.

At thirteen ten hours, SG-1, SG-2, SG-3, SG-4, SG-5 and SG-6 walked into the battlefield that was P8X-824.

-o-


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please take the opportunity to review; the Muse will be pleased!

* * *

Chapter 32

The strong scent of lilac floated upon the air then into Dana's nostrils and it woke her from slumber. Opening her eyes leisurely, she frowned when she realised she was lying across Carolyn's left arm and nuzzled into her armpit. Dana gradually eased off the limb and the mattress.

Grabbing fresh scrubs and underwear, she went to the bathroom.

Before showering, Dana got onto the floor and did her daily set of two hundred press ups. She was completing her last one, when Carolyn entered the room.

"Well, I'm glad to see you are raring to go Dana."

"Don't go overboard Doc, I am actually buggered."

"No wonder, three days of fifteen plus hours of surgery is tiring."

Dana rose up off the floor and disrobed. She couldn't help but notice Carolyn was watching her every move. Turning on the water, Dana stepped into the warm stream and sighed as the liquid eased her tension.

Carolyn stripped off and did the same. She valiantly tried not to look at her colleague's body, but failed miserably.

After several seconds, Dana broke the silence, "Doc, mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Carolyn averted her eyes from Dana's long muscled legs, "Uh huh."

"You are curious aren't you?" asked Dana matter-of-factly.

"Sorry you've lost me, curious about what?"

"Women."

"No I'm not." Technically that wasn't a lie. She was only curious about one woman at that precise moment. For the past three months, she had wondered what it would feel like to be kissed by Dana and her luscious lips.

"Are you sure about that Doc?" pressed Dana.

"I'm sure and why do you ask?"

Dana giggled then answered, "Because you keep checking me out."

Carolyn blushed, "Well, it's purely a medical interest."

"I beg your pardon?"

Carolyn continued to lie, "I'm just amazed by your physique. You already know that I think it is incredible and I admire the way you are put together. I am sorry if you are offended, that wasn't my intent."

"Chill Doc, I'm not offended. You can look all you want, it doesn't bother me. Nudity is not an issue for me."

Carolyn laughed, "I'm glad we have that settled and I have noticed you have lost weight since we arrived here."

"It's all the hard work, I'm fine."

_ "Yes you are,"_ thought Carolyn. _"Jesus, where the hell is this coming from?" _

Dana finished with her shower, dried and put on clean scrubs, "I will see you later Doc, I have a full round of Obs to conduct."

"See ya."

-o-

Dana attended the ward and checked in with Kerri first, "Morning, how are our four sedated patients doing?"

"Good morning ma'am, I'd like to do another series of C.T. scans. Their vitals have stabilised and I'd like to see what those cerebral parasites are up to."

"No time like the present Sergeant Johnson."

"I'll set up the machine ma'am."

Kerri and the other techs had discussed the fact that Dana was in full military mode and not her usual friendly and good humoured self. They were also unaware of the fact Janet was alive and that was the reason behind the Brigadier's attitude.

As Dana wheeled the first patient into the radiology room, she noted, "I read the overnight Obs and you are correct. All vitals are normal; I hope that's a good sign."

"I hope so too ma'am."

Once all four scans were completed and the results compared, Dana turned to Kerri, "Well, this is good news Sergeant."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll go inform Doctor Lam then you and I can begin surgery for the day."

"Yes Brigadier Ridley."

Dana put down the scan print and went to Carolyn's lab. "Good news," she announced as she stepped into the room.

"I've got some too but you go first."

"The four patients with cerebral parasites now have dead organisms."

Carolyn beamed, "I was hoping you were going to say that. I've identified the compound that affected them. You were right in asking about the medical swabs. It's the ethanol. The batches of organisms I tested with the swabs are all dead. All I need is another specimen to confirm my findings."

"That's excellent. Our next round of patients for surgery should be arriving within the next hour. Sergeant Johnson and I are about to start removing the dead parasites now."

"I'll come give you a hand. There is nothing for me to do until I have that specimen."

"Cool, let's get moving."

Dana and Carolyn finished the last of the procedures three hours later. Sergeants Quinn and Phelps had discharged the thirty patients from the day before and settled the latest thirty into the ward, while Sergeant Johnson and Airman Wills tended to the patients in the recovery ward.

It took Carolyn an hour to confirm her initial findings and enter the OR to speak with Dana.

Dana looked up from the table, "Hey Doc, good news I hope?"

"It's excellent news. Five milligrams of pure ethanol kills the parasite instantly."

Dana finished setting the surgical glue on her patient's abdomen and replied, "Bloody fantastic." She completed tidying up and asked Sergeant Johnson to take the patient to recovery. Dana removed her mask and walked Carolyn out of the room. "I'll send Captain Larson to the Gate and attempt to set up a com link to Control and order a ton of ethanol."

Captain Banes and SG-14 entered the hallway and joined the doctors.

"Captain Banes," said Dana in greeting. "Good news, we have a cure."

Eric Banes smiled broadly as he took off his boonie hat, "Great and we have located the source of contamination Brigadier."

"Well done SG-14."

"We tracked back past the waterfall and discovered a spring. Sitting about two feet from the basin is a large piece of meteor. We brought back a sample." He reached into his pack and withdrew a jar containing a black rock specimen. Handing it to Carolyn, he added, "I think this may be the reason behind this devastation."

"I'll let you know in about sixty seconds Captain," proposed Carolyn excitedly before she ran to her lab.

The doctor returned in less than a minute. "You are correct Eric. This sample contains thousands of microscopic versions of the parasite larvae. I will do further testing once we return to base."

"Congratulations SG-14. Captain Banes, can I get you to go to the Gate and inform Stargate Control? Can you also request as much ethanol as they can get their hands on? We are literally going to need a tanker load and tell them it's urgent."

Banes nodded, "Will do ma'am."

"Now that we have a solution, I can get out of the lab," reasoned Carolyn. "We can set up the second OR and remove dead parasites instead."

"Welcome to my nightmare Doc," declared Dana deadpan.

"Gee thanks."

"With luck, we should be out of here in three weeks."

"I really hope so Dana."

-o-

When Captain Larson arrived back at the hospital, Dana directed him to go back into town and bring back another thirty townspeople. With Carolyn now operating, they could double their workload.

The first crate loads of ethanol arrived a little after eighteen hundred hours and once Dana made a few structural adjustments to the F.R.E.D.s, they were loaded with the containers.

SG-14 departed for the spring at nineteen fifty hours and after resting for four hours, were due to return to the hospital for another load. The plan was to release the ethanol into the spring once they had stockpiled a substantial amount.

SG-15 took a well-deserved break and retired to their make shift quarters by twenty hundred hours while Dana and Carolyn crawled into the bed they shared just after midnight.

"Jesus Dana," uttered Carolyn as she settled onto the mattress. "I don't know how you have managed to keep up the pace for the past four days. That's absolutely brutal in theatre."

"You will adapt." Dana's heart ached when she realised she sounded like Seven of Nine with her answer. Since finding out Janet was alive, Dana had not thought about Sam nor had she cried. She had packed up her feelings and locked them away. Refusing to fall apart or mourn the loss of Sam, Dana was horrified to find the three words cut through her and the agony burning into her heart was unbearable. Regaining control, she turned onto her side and closed her eyes.

Carolyn spoke softly, "Dana."

"Yes Doc?"

"It's okay to cry."

"No Carolyn, it's not. I refuse to go to the dark place of self-pity and pain. I am a warrior and am above that."

"Yes you are, but you are also a woman in love who has been terribly hurt. If you want to talk, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Carolyn but there is nothing to discuss."

"Goodnight Dana."

"Goodnight."

Dana lay awake for an hour thinking of Sam before exhaustion won the struggle.

-o-

The SG teams ducked and weaved away from the Gate to find cover. Regrouping behind a rock formation, they made their way to the co-ordinates supplied by Tok, the leader of the world known as Alen.

As ranking Officer, Sam was in charge and spoke with Tok at length before arriving at a counter attack. Tok and his people had counted over ninety Goa'uld interspersed throughout the land and they had a fight on their hands.

After taking some time to discuss matters with each team's Commanding Officer, Sam put their battle strategy into action.

It took three weeks and many injuries before the last Goa'uld rebel was located and disposed of.

The SG squads wearily made their way back through the Stargate on Friday the twelfth of September.

-o-

On Thursday the eleventh of September, at twelve ten hours, SG-14, SG-15, SG-8 and Doctors Lam and Ridley stepped out of the Stargate and into the SGC Embarkation Room.

"Welcome home SG-8, SG-14 and SG-15. Debrief once you are all cleared by medical," announced General Hammond.

Dana dropped off her weapons and proceeded to the Infirmary with Carolyn. "Bloody hell, I stink," she complained as she sniffed the air around her.

"I'm no bunch of roses either," confessed Caroline. "It's probably me you can smell."

"Welcome back doctors," greeted Patrick Warner. "Cubicle one is set up for you Carolyn and number two for you Dana."

"Thanks Patrick," replied Carolyn tiredly.

"Cheers Doc," responded Dana. She stepped behind the curtain and changed into a gown. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she waited for her examination.

Julie Hathaway entered and smiled, "It's good to have you back Brigadier. I'll just take a blood sample."

"Thanks and it's nice to be home."

Once Julie had departed, Dana lowered her eyes and looked at the floor, trying not to think about anything other than the lengthy report she was due to give George. She looked up when the curtain opened and closed. Expecting to see Doctor Jason Saunders, her breath caught in her lungs when Janet Fraiser grinned at her.

"Brigadier Ridley, I am pleased to finally meet you."

Dana looked dumbfounded at the woman and thought, _"Good god, no wonder Sam loves her so much; she is exceptionally beautiful." _She looked at Janet's jacket collar then her left hand and noted the wedding band. Finally finding her voice Dana said, "Lieutenant Colonel Fraiser, congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you. Now let's get this exam over and done with."

Remaining composed; Dana answered all the medical questions and didn't falter. She stayed in military mode because it suited her and it was her best coping mechanism.

"Well, that's the hardest part finished with," announced Janet. "You are clear to leave."

"Thank you Colonel and welcome home."

"Thank you and I believe it is you that I owe my gratitude to for bringing me back. I'll never be able to repay you for what you have done."

"I don't require repayment Colonel Frasier, just be happy."

"I'm extremely blissful Brigadier and all because of you. Cassie and Reese will be pleased to know you are home; they have missed you terribly."

"I missed them too."

"Brigadier, my wife and I would like to take you out to dinner when you are free."

A fist of pain gripped around Dana's heart, "How is your wife?"

"She is gorgeous and wonderful as always."

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't mean to be disrespectful Colonel, but I must decline your invitation. I don't wish to mix my private life with my military role. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get dressed and attend a debriefing."

Janet suddenly realised Dana thought she was talking about Sam when she mentioned her wife and mustn't have received Sam's recorded message.

"Brigadier, before I leave, did you receive a digital message during your time on P9X-401?"

"Other than those sent by Major Griff and General Hammond?"

"Yes."

"No, I didn't."

"So, you didn't get one from Sam?"

"No Colonel, I didn't?"

"Oh, we need to talk."

"Colonel Fraiser, as I said before I don't want my private and military lives intertwined."

"You don't understand."

"I do and I accept it. Now I don't like to pull rank, but I am going to. Colonel Fraiser, I do not wish to discuss my private life, dismissed."

"Yes ma'am," snapped Janet. She knew she was not going to get through, so planned on trying later. She also realised Dana was not one to argue with. As she turned to leave she was surprised when Dana reached out and touched her on the shoulder.

"Colonel Fraiser, my apologies. That was extremely rude of me."

"Apology accepted ma'am."

"Look, I am tired and smell bad. I have my cranky pants on but I want you to know I am very happy you're alive and well. You left behind a lot of people who love and care about you."

"Thank you and I know how fortunate I am. We really do need to talk though."

"I know we do, but here is not the place or time. I'll come by after the debriefing."

"I'd like that ma'am."

"I would too."

Janet turned and left while Dana got dressed. She passed SG-8 in conversation with Janet and thought she would have plenty of time to get to the locker room, take a shower and change into fresh fatigues.

-o-

Brigadier Ridley entered the Briefing Room and took a seat next to Carolyn, "Hey Doc."

"Hey Dana, you smell much better."

"So do you."

"I hear you got a bit of a surprise in the Infirmary."

"You could say that but I'm cool. In fact, we are meeting up for a chat after this meeting."

"That's good and Janet has replaced Jason."

"Where has he gone?"

"He asked for a transfer to Peterson. His wife is a doctor there."

"That's makes sense, so you want to go for a beer after this or have you got plans with Daniel?"

"No plans and beer would be good. SG-1 are currently off-world, they have been for three weeks."

"Oh, then beer it is my friend. I'll even buy you a block of chocolate."

"Stop it; you are just teasing me now."

Dana looked across the table to Eric Banes, "Excuse me Captain, did you happen to come across a personal disc addressed to me?"

"No ma'am, the ones that come through were all from SGC."

"Thank you Captain."

"I couldn't help but notice you have been using rank rather than names these past four weeks," said Carolyn.

"It's a coping mechanism, keeps me detached and at the moment, that is working for me," replied Dana evenly.

Carolyn grimaced, "Understood."

George ran up the stairs from the Control Room, "Sorry to keep you all waiting but we have a situation. Sorry to put this on you Doctor Lam, but the city of Atlantis has come under rigorous attack and suffered heavy causalities. Doctor Weir has requested the assistance of a surgeon and med tech as well as a combat team."

"Sir," said Dana. "I volunteer to go."

"Sir, I would like to go also," offered Ross Quinn.

"Brigadier, you sure you aren't too tired?" enquired George.

"No Sir, I have caught my second wind."

"Doctor Lam, your thoughts?" asked the General.

"I have no problem with that Sir. Doctor Warner is due to leave on vacation tonight, so I'd hate to upset him if I cancelled his plans."

"Brigadier Ridley and Sergeant Quinn you have ten minutes to organise yourselves and be ready to jump with SG-18, dismissed."

"Yes Sir," replied Dana and Ross in unison.

-o-

Dana ran to her quarters and when she turned on the light, was surprised to discover a tidy room and uttered, "Sam." Not having the time to dwell on the matter, she quickly repacked her duffle bag then ran up to the locker room to change into a black BDU. Her last stop was the armoury where she found Ross already fully kitted.

"Well off we go again Sergeant," she said while taking a full complement of weapons and extra ammunition clips.

Ross grinned, "Looks like it ma'am."

"So why did you volunteer?"

"I've always wanted to see Atlantis."

Dana giggled, "That's my reason too. I have been itching to travel the bridge and check out the midway station, besides I had nothing better to do for the next thirty minutes."

"It's going to be a wild ride Brigadier."

"It couldn't be as bad as the one we just got off."

"God, I hope not ma'am."

"Come on Sergeant; let's lock and load."

The pair entered the Gate Room to discover a crate load of medical supplies on a pallet trolley surrounded by a Security Force. The members of SG-18 arrived along with Sergeant Siler seconds later.

Siler was carrying a metal case and handed it to Dana, "Ridley, Doctor Weir is expecting this."

"And just what is this Sergeant?"

"Pardon ma'am, it's a Z.P.M."

"Understood and thank you."

Siler retreated and the blast doors slid shut with a loud thud.

Dana turned to face Captain Geoff Lake, Commanding Officer of SG-18. "Captain Lake, I believe your team with be briefed once we arrive at Atlantis."

"Understood ma'am."

"Captain, I don't believe I have met your team."

"Brigadier Ridley, let me introduce Sergeants Ron Gordon and Jackie Lawrence and Senior Airmen Ralf Swain and Rick Cooper."

Dana shook each member's hand then said, "Good luck everyone we may be going in hot if the situation changes before we arrive."

The Gate spun into action and Josh started the sequence countdown.

-o-

Thirty seconds later, the seven SG members stepped into the Event Horizon and fifteen minutes passed before they exited inside the midway station.

"What a rush," whispered Ross.

Moving straight ahead, the group continued on their way for the next fifteen minute jump.

-o-

As Sam walked into the Infirmary, she was greeted by a beaming Janet, "Hey Sam, welcome home."

"Thanks. Holy Hannah, it's going to take a while getting used to seeing you in here again."

Janet laughed, "Me too hon. Come on through; we have a matter to discuss."

Sam's face crinkled up, "Oh okay."

Once Janet had sent a sample of Sam's blood to the lab, she got to the crux of their conversation. "Sam, Dana didn't receive your disc."

"What?" Sam gasped in disbelief. "How do you know?"

"She arrived back yesterday. There was a breakthrough and the teams came home a week early. I performed her post-mission physical."

"Oh boy," muttered Sam. "How did that go?"

"Not very well in the beginning, she is convinced we are together."

"Oh crap!"

"She asked me how my wife was and I assumed she was asking about Carrie and I told her she was gorgeous and wonderful as usual. I realised later she didn't know the truth. The pain on her face was heart breaking."

Sam's eyes filled with tears, "Holy fucking crap!"

"I asked her if she had received a disc from you and she said no and when I told her we had to talk, she actually pulled rank on me, told me she would not mix her private life with work. She dismissed me, but then apologised and agreed to speak with me after her debrief."

Sam's eyes lit up, "So you explained everything?"

"No"

"No?" repeated Sam with an expression of puzzlement.

"She went off-world again before the debriefing finished."

"What?"

"Dana has gone to Atlantis. They are under attack and she has gone to assist with their wounded."

"Holy fucking Hannah!" snapped Sam angrily.

"I am so sorry Sam."

"It's not your fault Jan, it's mine."

"By the way, she is absolutely stunning."

Sam burst into tears, "I know she is and I miss her so much."

Janet embraced her friend and allowed her to get it out of her system.

Sam wiped her eyes a few minutes later, "God, I am an absolute mess."

"No you're not; you are as beautiful as always Sam. Now pull yourself together and figure out a way to get to Dana."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Go talk to George and ask him if you can escort the next crate of medical supplies to Atlantis."

"What did you just say?"

"There is a crate of medical supplies due to be sent to Atlantis in an hour."

Sam leaned over and kissed Janet on the forehead, "Brilliant Doctor Fraiser."

"Thanks, oh before you go, there is a letter for you at home from the courthouse, so I assume we are no longer married."

"That's great news," Sam gushed. "Oh that sounded awfully bad didn't it, sorry?"

Janet laughed, "Yes it did, but I know what you meant. Now get dressed and go get your fiancée."

"Yes ma'am."

Janet tittered as she exited the cubicle and Sam quickly dressed before running to her quarters, showering and changing into black fatigue pants and long sleeved black tee shirt.

Running downstairs, she stopped outside George's office, composed herself and knocked on the door.

"Come in," boomed George in his drawl.

Sam opened the door and stepped inside, "Sorry to disturb you Sir."

George looked up from the paperwork on his desk and smiled, "You are a little early for the debriefing."

"Permission to speak freely Sir?"

"Go ahead Sam."

"I believe Dana never received the disc I made for her."

"What?" exclaimed an astonished George.

"Janet did her post-mission exam and it kind of came up in conversation, she still thinks I am with Janet."

"Crap! I didn't notice the disc on my desk and just assumed you had put in with the supplies. Hang on a minute Sam." George picked up his phone and pressed a speed dial button. "Sergeant Davison, can you step into my office for a minute?"

George's assistant stepped into the room seconds later, "Yes Sir?"

"Sergeant, did you find an envelope addressed to Brigadier Ridley on my desk three weeks ago?"

"Yes Sir."

"What did you do with it?"

"I put it in the Brigadier's pigeon hole in Admin on Level Three."

George stood up, "Thank you Sergeant that will be all."

Davison left and George turned to Sam, "Mystery solved."

"Oh holy crap" remarked Sam disappointedly. "George, has there been any word from Atlantis?"

"Not since yesterday when they requested more medical supplies."

"I know Dana is at Atlantis."

"Okay."

"I also know the crate of supplies is going through the Gate soon."

"Sam, if you are asking to go to Atlantis, you can forget it."

"George!"

"Give me one good reason why I should let you go off-galaxy and into another battle zone after you have just spent three weeks in a war?"

"Because I need to tell the woman I love the truth and give her back her ring and bring her home with me."

"Sam, that is three, you had me on the first one."

A smiling Sam approached George and they embraced.

"You better got get ready, you jump in twenty minutes."

"Thank you my dear friend."

"Just make things right Sam."

"I will and which team with I be joining Sir?"

"One is being put together as we speak. Meet them in the Gate Room."

"Okay." Sam exited the room and went to the locker room. Changing into a black uniform, Sam hurried to the Armoury to arm herself, taking extra rounds of ammo.

When she entered the Control Room, she was greeted by Teal'c.

"Colonel Carter."

"Hey Teal'c, what are you doing hanging around here?"

"I am preparing to depart for Atlantis."

Sam smiled at her friend, "Who else is joining us?"

"That would be us," said Jack from behind Sam.

She turned around to see Jack, Cam and Daniel, "I am so glad to see you guys."

George came down the stairs and was about to say something but was interrupted by Josh Ryan.

"General, we have an incoming transmission from Atlantis."

Everyone turned to face the large communications screen and watched as the static cleared to reveal a bloodied, dusty and bruised Dana.

-o-

The members of SG-18 stepped out of the Atlantis Gate and were immediately greeted by Doctor Weir. "Welcome to Atlantis. I am Base Commander Doctor Weir."

Dana and Ross exited the Gate next with the medical supplies.

A Med Tech took possession of the trolley and departed for the Medical Bay.

Dana took a scan of the area and was impressed with the open departure room. She looked around quickly and was in awe of the Gate Room. She took in the staircases on either side of the Gate leading downwards and the expansive staircase directly in front of them leading to the Operations Room. The second level contained terraces that overlooked the Gate and the Conference Room. Dana noted the retractable ceiling as she stepped forward and extended her hand to the attractive brunette.

"Doctor Weir, I'm sorry to interrupt you, Brigadier Ridley and Sergeant Quinn at your medical service. Let me introduce SG-18 – Captain Geoff Lake, Sergeants Ron Gordon and Jackie Lawrence and Senior Airmen Ralf Swain and Rick Cooper."

"Thank you Brigadier Ridley," Weir turned to her right, "This is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard my second in command and our military commander."

Sheppard shook her hand, "Brigadier."

Ross saluted and Sheppard returned salute, "Relax Sergeant, no time for formalities around here."

Doctor Weir looked at the steel case Dana was carrying, "I see you brought the Z.P.M. Thank you, that should boost our much needed power supply."

"You are welcome doctor."

Just then a man Dana recognised as Doctor Rodney McKay raced down the stairs and grabbed the case.

Dana held on tight to the handle, "With all due respect Doctor, didn't your mother teach you any manners, it is rude to snatch." She disliked the man instantly.

"I don't have time for this," he snapped. "I need to get this to the Z.P.M. Outlet Room."

Dana handed the case to Doctor Weir, "And I don't have time for an ignorant dickhead. Doctor Weir can someone please show Sergeant Quinn and myself to your Medical Bay?"

Elizabeth passed the container to McKay, "We will talk later Doctor and please follow me Brigadier. I will apprise you of our situation on the way."

Dana removed her helmet and waited for Elizabeth Weir to move, "Thank you Doctor."

John Sheppard took a moment to admire the stunningly attractive Brigadier and thought to himself what a complete putz McKay was. He was embarrassed for the doctor and his lack of interpersonal skills.

McKay ignored everyone, knelt down and opened the case on the floor.

John spoke up and attempted to ease the tension, "Brigadier, please excuse the doctor's bad manners, he doesn't get out much."

"Thank you Colonel, but I am sure Doctor McKay can apologise for himself. I do, however, appreciate your sentiment."

At that comment McKay stopped drooling over the Z.P.M. in his hands and looked up at the tall, ponytailed brown hair woman standing in front of him.

His eyes glazed over with lust and Dana stopped him before he spoke, "Don't bother Doctor McKay." She and Ross walked off and followed Elizabeth Weir, leaving the open mouthed doctor behind.

As Dana followed Atlantis' Commander down the corridor, Elizabeth stopped and faced her, "Brigadier, our city's defence forcefield was compromised several hours ago by a race called the Markeen. They managed to infiltrate our computers in the Control Room due to the fact they had inside help. The damage was done before Sheppard and his team located the saboteur. One hundred of their troops transported into the city from a Mothership before McKay re-established the defence shield. Their soldiers attacked the lower levels of the Centre Facility two hours ago causing significant structural damage and injuring over a hundred people. The intruders retreated some twenty minutes ago, but we are expecting them to launch another attack soon."

"What happened to your battle cruisers?" enquired Dana. Having read several reports on the Atlantis base, she knew something of their operation.

John Sheppard fielded the question, "The on board computers of the Daedalus, Nemesis and Odyssey were hit with a disruptor frequency and were rendered inoperable. The bad mannered Doctor McKay has been working on a solution to the problem for the past two hours. Colonel Abraham Ellis is on the way with the Apollo, but won't be here for at least twenty hours."

Dana nodded with understanding, "How many mobile teams do you have at your disposal Doctor Weir?"

"Five including SG-18," replied Elizabeth. "Our numbers have been severely depleted."

"And how many hostiles are there out there?"

"Around fifty," answered John.

"So basically we are outnumbered two to one and the city can't be submerged because of the issues with the shield and computer clinches?"

Elizabeth answered, "Correct."

"Okay Doctor Weir, I don't mean to step on anyone's toes here, but can I suggest Sergeant Quinn and myself assist your medical team, then link up with your strike force when we are done?"

"I can work with that Brigadier," agreed Elizabeth with a smile.

The small group entered the Medical Bay and were introduced to CMO Jennifer Keller.

Afterwards, Dana was directed to the locker room where she changed into medical scrubs then set about performing a series of operations to repair the damage done. With Ross's assistance, she treated bullet wounds, broken bones, laser impact injuries, lacerations and blunt force traumas.

Seventeen hours after arriving, Dana and Doctor Keller had completed the last of the surgeries and the patients had been transported through the Gate to SGC for transfer to the Academy hospital.

-o-

The doctors were sitting in Keller's office taking a break when Dana took a sip of water from her bottle and took a closer look at the young doctor. She guessed her to be in her mid-twenties. Her long brown hair was highlighted with blonde and pulled back into a ponytail. Although youthful, her hazel eyes held a sadness well beyond her years.

Dana stood up from her chair and tossed her empty bottle into the bin, "If you no longer require me Doctor, I will go locate Doctor Weir."

"Thank you for your assistance Doctor Ridley."

"It's what I do," she smiled at the use of Jack's saying. "I suggest you get some rest while you can and I will leave Sergeant Quinn here to help."

"Good advice and thanks again. It was a pleasure working with you."

"Likewise Doctor Keller."

Dana left the office and returned to the locker room to shower and change back into her BDU. She retraced her steps to the Control Room and located Elizabeth Weir in her office.

Knocking on the open door, she said, "Excuse me Doctor Weir."

"Come in Brigadier."

"Doctor, I am ready to offer you my combat skills."

Elizabeth grinned, "Thank you. I just spoke to Doctor Keller and she was most impressed with your surgical expertise."

Dana hid behind a smile, "Don't be fooled Doctor, it's the accent, it gets them every time."

Elizabeth laughed, "Would you care to join me in the Mess Hall for a meal?"

"I'd like that very much."

Elizabeth ushered Dana to the near deserted room and after collecting a meal, they sat down and engaged in conversation regard the Ancients.

At the completion of the meal, Elizabeth offered, "I'll show you to your guest quarters so you can store your bag."

"Thank you Doctor." Dana stood and disposed of her tray. She took in the view of the pier overlooking the city and grinned, "I'd like to join up with one of your teams as soon as possible. I wouldn't be surprised if the Markeen recommence their assault within the next ten hours. I am sure they are well rested by now, although it may also mean they are waiting for reinforcements."

"I'm sure you're correct," agreed Elizabeth.

-o-

Once Dana dropped off her duffle bag, the two women went back to Elizabeth's office where she retrieved a P90 and slung the strap over her shoulder.

"Let's go Brigadier," said Elizabeth as she exited the room.

As they passed the Control Room, Dana noticed McKay muttering over a control station's computer.

"Any news on the battle cruisers' computers Rodney?" asked Elizabeth.

"Not yet Elizabeth, but the forcefield has been fortified with the extra power supply."

Dana couldn't help herself, "Doctor McKay, have you tried a reflective frequency dampener to bounce their disrupter frequency back at them?"

McKay looked at Dana with that _"a light bulb just went off"_ expression, "Uh huh, no ... but ..."

Weir gave him a stern look, "Would that work Rodney?"

"Uhm ... yes ... if I can figure out the right frequency ... why didn't I think of that?"

Without a hint of emotion, Dana said, "I like to start with the simple solutions first." She moved away before McKay could respond and fully understood why Sam had little time for the man.

Weir was still chuckling, "I swear that man is going to be the death of me from stress. If he wasn't so brilliant I'd kick his ass out of here."

Dana laughed, "By the way Doctor, what radio frequency do I change to?"

"Band two."

"Thanks."

"While we have a moment, I'll introduce you to the Operations Centre staff," suggested Elizabeth.

Dana greeted each control station operator with a firm hand shake and when the duo approached the last station, Elizabeth said, "Brigadier Ridley, I'd like to present Doctor Radek Zelenka, our resident expert on Ancient technology."

Dana extended her hand to the bespectacled man, "Doctor Zelenka, it's a pleasure. I have read your thesis on the Puddle Jumper's technology and found it thoroughly fascinating. We'll have to get together sometime and discuss the finer points."

Radek beamed at the towering soldier, "I'd be honoured and it's nice to meet you Brigadier."

"When this is all over, I'd like to return and learn more about your city Doctor Weir."

"You are more than welcome Brigadier, let's just hope that will be a possibility. John and the others are on the level directly below us. The Markeen are two levels underneath that."

"Understood Doctor." Dana withdrew her zat gun and moved in front of Elizabeth as they entered the stairwell to the left of the Gate.

Elizabeth activated her radio, "Sheppard this is Weir."

_"Go ahead."_

"Brigadier Ridley and I are approaching your location."

_"Understood, Sheppard - out."_

The four operational Atlantis teams and SG-18 had taken up strategic positions that covered all the entry and exit points on that level. Weir and Dana neared Sheppard and positioned themselves behind a barricade.

"Nice of you to join us," remarked John. "Brigadier Ridley, meet my team. The big guy is Ronon Dex and the petite one over there is Teyla Emmagan."

"HEY SHEPPARD," called out Teyla. "I'm not too petite to kick your ass."

Sheppard laughed, "Tragically, that is true Teyla."

Dana stopped giggling at the interplay, "Nice to meet you both and it's a shame it has to be under these circumstances."

_"Commander Weir,"_ came a voice heavy with a Czech accent over the radio.

"Send Radek."

_"The Markeen soldiers are on the move."_

Weir didn't have time to reply, there was a loud explosion and the floor under their feet shook.

"Report Radek," she inquired.

_"Commander Weir, they have breached the blockade and are proceeding up the stairwell. Commander another Markeen Mothership has just entered orbit"_

"Understood Radek. Put a call through to Stargate Command and request additional medical supplies and backup."

_"Right away Commander."_

"Rodney, are you making any progress?" Weir asked into her mike.

_"Give me a break Elizabeth, it takes time."_

"Charmed I'm sure," muttered Dana under her breath.

"He's an acquired taste Brigadier," replied Teyla.

Dana turned to her and smiled. Even with a helmet on, there was no denying how beautiful the exotic Teyla Emmagan was. "I am sure he is."

"Rodney, we are fast running out of time," commented Weir firmly.

_"Yeah yeah, can't work with you jabbering away in my ear."_

"Just do it Doctor McKay," directed Elizabeth. "Looks like you were right about them waiting for company Brigadier Ridley."

Radek transmitted, _"Commander, they are just inside your stairwell."_

"Roger."

After a thirty minute wait in silence, Weir spoke, "What the hell are they waiting for?"

The stairwell door blew off its hinges and a surge of humanoid soldiers in black military attire attacked.

Dana took out ten before they retreated.

_"Commander Weir,"_ transmitted Radek. _"We have just lost control of the shields."_

"Rodney! Now would be a good time," urged Sheppard over the radio.

There was no reply from McKay, instead there were two loud explosions above them and the floor came tumbling down around them.

Dana felt a sharp flash of pain as a large chip of concrete struck her forehead below the line of her combat helmet. She ignored it and adjusted the angle of her helmet to avoid being hit again as the next wave of Markeens washed out of the stairwell and towards the SG teams.

Rolling onto the floor, Dana took up strategic cover behind a concrete slab that used to be part of the floor above. Taking aim, she mowed down the enemy as they neared the other teams. She felt the sting of a bullet as it hit her left bicep but continued to fire upon the hostiles.

After several minutes, the Markeen soldiers ceased their entry via the doorway. They had pulled back once again and everyone took a deep breath. Dana returned to her previous position to discover both Weir and Sheppard trapped under rubble and unconscious. Looking around, she motioned to Ronon, "Give me a hand with the debris."

Teyla dragged them out from underneath the concrete pieces as Ronon and Dana lifted the slabs up.

Assessing Weir and Sheppard's conditions swiftly, Dana took command, "Hold your positions people. They are not done yet. Teyla and Ronon, get all the wounded to the Medical Bay A-SAP. By my quick calculation, there are only about ten Markeens behind the doorway. We'll take care of them then I'll go help in the Control Room."

"Understood," replied Ronon without question.

Dana took a hand grenade from her vest and ran towards the stairwell doorway. Tossing the projectile into the darkness, she took cover and shouted, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Once the grenade exploded, Dana flipped down her night vision goggles, stealthily entered the stairwell and quickly disposed of the two surviving Markeen. She returned to the doorway and made a direction, "Captain Lake, hold your position and take guard of the stairway."

"Yes ma'am."

Flicking her goggles up, Dana ran up the steps two at a time and was dismayed when confronted with a large gaping hole behind the Stargate and a mountain of rubble and debris covering it.

Running up the next flight of stairs she asked, "Report?"

A grimy and dishevelled Radek answered, "Shields are still offline and the communications array is inoperable."

As she scanned the room, Dana enquired, "Is everyone all right?"

"Yes ma'am," came to collective reply by the personnel covered in dust and sporting an assortment of cuts and bruises.

"Where is Doctor McKay?" Dana asked calmly.

Radek pointed under the control panel.

Dana took off her now useless helmet and tossed it into a pile of wreckage behind the front panel. She stepped around the panel, leaned down and grabbed McKay by the collar of his BDU shirt.

Dragging the doctor to his feet, she glared at him, "I believe you have a job to do Doctor ... finish it."

"But," he started to protest.

"Get back to work Doctor and get the Defence Forcefield back online ... that's an order."

"Okay ... okay," mumbled McKay.

"Radek," said Dana evenly. "Where is your com link panel located?"

The scientist and engineer stood up from behind his work station, "Right here ma'am." He pointed to a section below his control station.

Dana took off her backpack and withdrew her tool kit. She quickly removed the outer panel cover, cut then reconnected all the fused wiring. "What is the code for SGC?"

"Here ma'am," answered Radek as the returned to his keyboard and typed in the sequence. "You should be online any second now Brigadier."

Dana smiled at him, "Thank you Radek." She waited for the static to disappear from the screen and give her a visual of SG-1, Jack and General Hammond. "General Hammond, no time for specifics, Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard have both been incapacitated during the last attack. Atlantis' Defence Forcefield is down as is the Gate and Air fleet. I request immediate assistance. We are trying to restore the shield and the three battle cruiser computers."

Dana watched as Hammond directed Walter to start dialling up Atlantis' address.

McKay stepped in behind Dana and interrupted, "If I may?"

She quickly turned to him and snapped, "I swear McKay, if you don't restore the computers on board the ships within the next thirty seconds I will fucking shoot you myself. Just stop talking and do your job you bloody wanker." Her eyes returned to the monitor to find her SGC colleagues tittering. She continued, "Colonel Carter you will need to utilise the Particle Accelerator. The Gate is covered with heavy rubble and it will take too long to remove by hand."

Sam wanted to say so much to Dana, but remained in Military mode, "I'm on it Brigadier." She took off for the tech storage room on Level twenty four at full speed.

"Brigadier is there anything else we can do for you from this end?" asked George.

"No Sir, just get here as soon as." She didn't finish the sentence, "Sorry Sir, more hostiles have entered the city's centre." The screen went blue and was replaced with the SGC logo and the message: "TRANSMISSION ENDED."

Cameron was the first to speak, "General, I suggest we round up as many teams as we can while Carter clears the Gate."

"I agree son, I'll leave you to organise that."

Jack added, "SG-6 and SG-2 are still in the Infirmary; I will inform them of the situation General."

"Thank you O'Neill,"

-o-

Dana turned to Radek, who was maintaining his control station, "How many are there this time?"

"I count over three hundred and they have just entered the lower floor of the Tower."

"All right, that gives us a little time then."

Dana returned to her kit and retrieved her Med Kit. Taking out a pair of scissors, she cut off the left sleeve of her shirt. Pulling on a pair of gloves, Dana took out a tube of sterilising solution, a tube of surgical glue, UV torch and a pair of tweezers and placed them atop the counter. After washing down the wound, she picked up the tweezers and dug around inside the entry site until she felt the bullet. Once it was extracted, Dana washed away the blood then dried the area with a swab. Grabbing the glue tube, she looked to Radek, "Can you give me a hand for a second please Doctor?"

He stood and stepped to the left side of her.

"Put on some gloves and hold the two edges of the wound together while I apply the adhesive," instructed Dana. "Then hold still while I seal it with the torch light."

"Yes ma'am."

When the glue had set, Dana looked over at McKay. She had noticed he had stopped typing again. He was sitting behind the terminal gawking at her.

"McKay, what part of this don't you understand? We are about to be knee deep in shit and you are more of a hindrance than a help."

"I ... I ...," he stuttered in reply.

Realising the Doctor was suffering from shock, Dana ignored him and took a seat next to Radek, "Okay it's you and me, so give me the code for access into the Defence Forcefield mainframe."

Radek keyed in a sequence.

"Thanks Radek." Dana typed in a series of commands and hit the enter key. "That should do it."

"Shields at full strength," announced a staff member to Dana's right.

Dana stood up and said, "I don't hear any typing coming from you McKay." Going and standing behind him, she read his monitor screen, "Very good Doctor, you have two lines of commands left."

He started to talk, "Yes, you see if I put."

Dana interrupted, "With all due respect McKay, you've run out of time." She wrapped her right forearm around his chest and her left around his throat. Cutting off the supply of blood to his brain, he collapsed onto the floor seconds later.

Dana dragged him out of the way and sat down at the computer terminal and entered the final two lines.

"Brigadier, the Daedalus and Nemesis' on board computers are re-booting and thank you," announced Radek.

"What for Doctor?"

"Doing us a favour and shutting up McKay."

Dana smiled, "You are welcome."

"_Atlantis Control, this is Colonel Murphy on the Nemesis, do we have permission to engage enemy aircraft?_"

Dana answered, "Colonel Murphy this is Brigadier Ridley from Stargate Command. I have assumed temporarily command of Atlantis and all battle ships have permission to engage at will."

"_Roger that Brigadier Ridley, Nemesis - out_."

"_Atlantis Control, this is Colonel Caldwell on the Daedalus, roger your last and engaging the enemy now - out_."

"_Atlantis Control, this is Colonel Davidson aboard the Odyssey, copy your last. Firing on hostiles now - out_."

Dana watched for a moment as the sky lit up with a series of explosions, "Keep me apprised Radek and thank you for your assistance."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, can somebody see to it that Doctor McKay is taken to Medical, he seems to have fainted in all the excitement?"

Everyone in the Control Room laughed while Dana made her way back down to the hot zone.

-o-

Sam and Sergeant Siler entered the Embarkation Room and set up the Particle Accelerator within minutes while SG-2 and SG-6 stood beside the blast door and waited to be deployed.

Sam called out to Walter and enquired how long before the Gate was open.

"Five seconds," he replied.

When the Event Horizon glimmered, Sam turned on the machine and sent the highly accelerated beam through the Gate and onto the midway station then along its journey to the Atlantis Gate.

Walter came over the intercom seven minutes later, "Colonel Carter, Atlantis Control has advised us their Gate is clear."

Sam deactivated the device and said to Siler, "Sly, I'll leave you to tidy up."

"No problem Sam and good luck."

Grabbing her P90 from Cameron, Sam and the others ran through the Gate.

-o-

After donning another discarded helmet, Dana took up position behind a fallen chunk of concrete and turned to Ronon and Teyla, "How many casualties and how are Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard?"

"Ten injured and Doctor Keller said both Weir and Sheppard are concussed and Weir has a broken arm," answered Teyla.

Ronon smiled, "Sheppard was complaining bitterly about returning to battle when we left."

"Yes, so expect to see him here at any moment," added Teyla.

"_Brigadier Ridley, Control_," announced Radek.

"Send."

"_The Gate is cleared and SG-1, SG-2 and SG-6 are inbound_."

"That's understood Radek, Ridley out."

Dana addressed the remaining fifteen, "Okay people, we have at least thirty minutes to hold this lot at bay. SG-18, move to higher ground and take up position around the hole in the floor. You are our last line of defence ... good luck."

"Understood ma'am," acknowledged Captain Lake as his team moved swiftly up the stairs and into new positions.

"_Brigadier Ridley, Control_."

"Send."

"_The enemy is advancing and are currently two levels from your location_."

"Roger Radek. If we are unable to hold them before the SG teams arrive at the midway station Radek, initiate the self-destruct command and inform them at the station to abort the remainder of the jump."

"_Yes ma'am_."

"_Brigadier Ridley, Sheppard here_."

"Send."

"_Try not to start the party until I get there_."

Dana grinned, "I'll save you a piece of cake Colonel."

"_I appreciate that ma'am_."

Moments later, Sheppard took up position a foot away from Dana's right side.

"I'll buy you a beer after all this is over Colonel," jested Dana.

"You're on and please call me John."

"Command is all yours John and I am Dana."

"It's been a pleasure Dana; here they come people."

With a superior view, SG-18 commenced firing first.

Dana lost all sense of time as wave after wave of Markeen came at them.

More than a few make it behind barriers of concrete while others fell to their deaths and onto the floor. Several times, Dana had to wipe away the blood that was still dripping off her forehead, before resuming her firing.

After noticing a number of Markeen moving to the side, Dana combat rolled towards their location and waited for them to advance. She took them out the second they attempted to gain ground. Holding her position, she ensured no one else could attempt that route again.

With a clearer view of the double doorway, Dana looked over to John and indicated her intention to lob another fragmentation grenade.

"_Take cover everyone_," announced John via the radio.

Dana found her target and yelled, "FIRE IN THE HOLE." She waited for the rubble and dust to settle before poking her head out to survey the area.

"_Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Caldwell_."

"Send Sir."

"_Enemy ships have been destroyed - out_."

"Roger that Colonel Caldwell and well done - out."

Dana sighed with relief when she saw the Staff Weapon blast originate from above. "Teal'c," she whispered.

"_Sheppard, O'Neill here. Give us some suppression fire on the stairs and we will join the festivities_."

"Welcome aboard Sir."

Dana looked towards the stairs and her heart stopped beating when she saw Sam. Refusing to give into the possibility of crippling pain, she returned her attention to the enemy who had regrouped and were using fallen soldiers as shields in an attempt to advance.

Dana and the others aimed for their legs, bringing them to their knees then finishing them off quickly when their torsos and heads were exposed.

-o-

Some fifty minutes later, there was a lull in the battle and five rifles came hurtling out of the doorway. "Don't shoot, we surrender," came a voice behind the doorway.

Jack yelled out, "HOLD YOUR FIRE! HANDS UP AND WALK OUT SLOWLY FROM BEHIND THE DOORS."

Five scared men gradually appeared amongst the prone bodies and debris.

Since John and Dana were the closest to the enemy, Jack asked, "Sheppard and Ridley, you guys want to check them for weapons?"

As Dana stepped out from behind her cover, Sam watched intently. She felt the tears sting the back of her eyes when she spotted the missing sleeve on Dana's uniform and bullet wound to her bicep. Blinking back the tears, she kept her gun aimed at the prisoners.

Before approaching the Markeen, Dana motioned to Jack she was going to check behind the door and the dust filled stairwell. Dropping down her infrared goggles, she slowly inched inside the darkened and heavily body littered area with her weapon aimed forward.

As she turned the first corner, she located a Markeen crouched on the top stair lying in wait and a single shot to his head echoed in the stairwell.

Continuing on her way, she eliminated a further four hostiles before asking Radek if there were any more life signs in the stairwell. His reply was in the negative.

"O'Neill, Ridley."

"_Send_."

"Stairwell all clear Sir - out," she declared confidently.

"_Roger_."

Dana quickly returned to the prisoners and along with John, checked for secreted weapons. She located a knife in the boot of the first man she searched and the other four were clean.

Sheppard turned to Jack, "O'Neill, we will escort the prisoners to the Brig. Ronon and Teyla, you are with us."

"See if they have any useful information for us Sheppard," instructed Jack.

"Understood Sir."

"We will start cleaning up the mess during your absence," announced Jack as he fired three shots of his Zat gun into the nearest body.

Dana took the rear guard and followed the others up the stairs as Sam joined in disintegrating the bodies. Dana looked straight ahead and avoided any eye contact with the blonde.

-o-

Once the five Markeen were placed in separate rooms, Dana spoke to John, "How do you want to play this?"

"Good cop, bad cop."

Dana smirked at him, "That works for me, but I get to play the baddie."

"It's all yours. Which one would you like to start with?"

"The small weedy one, he is the only one who hasn't spoken."

"Let's go."

Ronon went into the second room and retrieved the Markeen soldier and dragged him into the Brig. Pushing him roughly down onto the chair in the middle of the square structure made from forcefield barriers, Ronon crossed his arms against his chest and waited.

Dana, Teyla and John entered and took up position in front of the self-assured prisoner.

John rested his arms and the butt of his rifle and spoke, "My name is Lieutenant John Sheppard, what's yours?"

The slim framed man didn't answer, so Dana withdrew her Beretta from its holster and started to pace the room. The Markeen followed her every movement with bug eyes.

"Just so you know," stated John. "The woman with the gun out ranks me, so I have to do what she tells me. If she tells me to hit you, I have to."

The man gulped, "I understand, but I will tell you nothing."

"So be it," replied John matter-of-factly.

Dana stood over the man and in a voice loud enough for the other four Markeens to hear said, "THEN YOU ARE OF NO USE TO US." She raised her gun and placed it against his forehead.

John looked at the man and declared out loud, "MAKE NO MISTAKE, SHE WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD IF YOU DON'T GIVE US THE INFORMATION WE SEEK."

"Then I am ready to die," the Markeen replied stoically. "I will not talk."

Shifting the position of the gun, Dana pulled the trigger.

Moving in, John punched the man on the jaw and knocked him out cold.

Ronon entered the first holding room and the foursome managed to receive all the data they required without asking a single question.

-o-

Sam and Jack went to the Medical Bay to check on the condition of the injured then Elizabeth while the other SGC team members assisted with the clean-up.

The Atlantis Commander's eyes lit up when she saw them, "Jack, Sam, thank you for coming to our rescue." Her fractured radius had been reset and her left arm encased in fibreglass.

"We didn't do much Elizabeth," admitted Jack. "The others had it well under control by the time we arrived. We just cleaned up your Stargate for you."

"Well, it's much appreciated."

Dana, John, Teyla and Ronon joined the officers around Elizabeth's bed.

"Nice to see you are finally with us Elizabeth," said John as he took her right hand. "It's good to see you too Jack and Sam."

"I'm relieved to see you John," replied Elizabeth. "So how much damage has been done to our city?"

John grimaced, "There's been fairly extensive structural damage done to several levels. A few systems need rewiring oh and there are big gaping holes in the Gate Room floor and wall. I think we require a little make over."

"It's lucky I like to renovate," joked Elizabeth with a soft chuckle.

"What information did you get from the prisoners?" asked Jack.

"After Dana shot a round into the floor of the Brig when we got nowhere with the first interrogation, our next interview was very fruitful. As we already knew, they are a race called the Markeen. Apparently, their Homeworld Markee is dying and the population were looking for a new home. We were their first port of call, so to speak. Unfortunately for them, the five in our Brig are the last of their race."

"Considering their advanced computer technology, they weren't very combat smart," pointed out Elizabeth.

"Their plan was simply to overpower us and dispense of us and take over the city. Their lack of field battle experience worked to our advantage in the end," responded John.

Elizabeth nodded then enquired, "How long before you return to SGC Jack?"

"We will leave Sergeant Quinn, SG-18 and SG-6 here with you for a few days to assist with repairs and clean up. The rest of us will head out straight away."

"Thank you again for your help, especially you Brigadier. Doctor Zelenka told me what you did in the Control Room."

"I was just doing my job Commander. If you will excuse me, I'll just go collect my gear from the living quarters."

"NOT SO FAST YOU," screamed an irate McKay as he stormed into the room. "Doctor Weir, I want this woman charged with assault."

Dana was tired. She had been shot and her head was still bleeding and it ached. McKay was the icing on the cake, "I have known you for a day McKay and I already hate you. You are disrespectful, rude, condescending, can't take direction and quite frankly are downright annoying."

Jack and John both stood back to watch the fireworks.

McKay protested vehemently, "Elizabeth, see what she's like?" He invaded Dana's personal space and continued, "I want her officially dealt with."

Dana was fed up with the man's whining, "For fuck's sake, wake up to yourself." She turned heel and started to leave.

McKay made the mistake of placing his hand on Dana's left shoulder. He made his second by speaking, "You can't leave; I am not done yet."

Dana looked down at the offending appendage and calmly remarked, "Doctor remove your hand please."

"I will not." Mistake number three.

"Oh crap," whispered Jack to John.

Dana grabbed McKay's arm at the wrist and pulled it back into an escort hold, "McKay, that's strike three. I would be happy to face a charge of assault on you. It would give me the opportunity to have it written down officially that I put you out of everyone's misery. You were wasting precious time in the Control Room and if I hadn't have stopped you, we would all be dead just about now and Atlantis under the control of idiots. You Doctor, are a self-centred buffoon."

She released his arm and took two steps away before McKay couldn't help himself and committed mistake number four.

"Doctor Weir, I insist," he pleaded in an irritating tone.

Dana spun around, "This is for being a wanker and for thinking you are more intelligent than Colonel Carter for all these years." She punched him square in the nose, "Now, there is something to fucking whinge about."

She departed the Medical Bay to the sound of clapping and everyone saying they hadn't seen a thing.

-o-

Dana exited the guest quarters and found Sam waiting for her in the corridor, "Colonel Carter, can I help you with something?" Her voice was calm and formal, but she kept her eyes low.

"Thank you for putting Rodney in his place," replied Sam pleasantly.

"He had it coming and you were right about him; he's arrogant and obnoxious and doesn't know when to shut up."

Sam smiled slightly before saying, "Dana, we need to talk."

"No, we don't Colonel. I just wish you happiness with your wife and as for us; we are work colleagues and nothing more. I don't intend on making a scene or troubling you any further." She squared her shoulders and started down the hall.

Sam's heart crumbled, "Dana wait; you don't understand."

Dana stopped and turned to face Sam. "Colonel Carter, I do understand. I know how much you love Janet, I have always known that. I saw your reaction when you discovered she was alive," answered Dana without emotion. "You called her honey then said your wife was alive."

"Dana I was in shock," countered Sam honestly.

"I know that Colonel Carter. Tell me this, just how long was it before you even gave me a thought?"

Sam hesitated for a second and Dana had her answer.

In reaction, tears fell from Sam's eyes, "Dana, please don't."

"Don't what Colonel, accept the fact that I was always second best? I had already done that. I am not upset and I am not bitter. I have dealt with what has happened and have moved on. Now, this conversation is over."

Dana turned heel and raced down the corridor and out of sight around the corner.

"But," Sam cried harder. "Just listen to me." She was crushed and broken as Dana disappeared from view.

Dana didn't stop and didn't listen. She went straight to the Gate and waited for departure.

Five minutes passed before the others arrived and they went home to Earth.

-o-


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Please take the time to review, it's the little things that keep the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 33

"Welcome home people," announced a grinning George from the bottom of the ramp.

"Thank you Sir," replied Jack. "We had a lovely time, but the decor really did need some attention."

Dana rushed past and stood beside the blast door and waited for the others to leave. She didn't want to talk to anyone in the Armoury or the Infirmary.

George smirked, "I'm sure it did. You can tell me all about it after medical are done with you General."

"Yes Sir, I look forward to it." Jack moved off towards the exit followed by Teal'c and Daniel.

George pulled Sam aside and asked, "Did you talk?"

"No, she refused to."

The General shook his head, "I slipped your disc under the door of her quarters, so she'll know soon enough."

"Thanks George, I really appreciate it."

"Brigadier Ridley," George said.

She turned as Sam walked past her, "Yes Sir? Goodbye Colonel Carter."

Sam didn't reply in fear of breaking down in front of everyone.

"My office," directed George.

Dana followed him up the stairs, planning on offloading her weapons afterwards.

Sam entered the Armoury and found Jack still there waiting for her, "Carter, what's going on between you and Ridley?"

"She doesn't know about Carrie and Addison. She's still under the impression I am with Janet."

"No shit! Well, you better fix it real quick and that's an order."

"Yes Sir, I'm hopeful of working it all out by tonight."

"Make sure you do Carter, 'cos you both look like shit."

"I know Sir," replied Sam sadly.

-o-

Dana was ready for George to notify her of a compliant by McKay.

"Brigadier, as of seventeen hundred hours today, you are hereby excused from further medical duties," George happily announced.

"I beg your pardon General?" she thought it strange not to be suspended from all duty pending an investigation.

"Dana, with all the hours you have put in these past four weeks, you have completed your surgical residency. It's just a matter of you sitting your board exam."

"Thank you Sir."

"Now go get that head wound looked at," he directed.

"Yes Sir."

-o-

Twenty minutes later, George walked into the Briefing Room, "Okay people, let's make this short and sweet. I've just received a report from Colonel Sheppard. Good job everyone and Brigadier Ridley, an outstanding performance by you. From his report, it was your quick thinking and actions that saved the day, well done."

"Thank you Sir."

Jack chuckled at the memory of her clobbering McKay, "Yes, well done Rocky."

"If there's nothing else, that's it. Oh except for you Jack, you are all stood down until next Monday and you can e-mail me your reports by this Monday, dismissed everyone."

Jack stood and announced, "Hold on campers, barbeque seventeen hours Saturday and no excuses. Ridley, I'm booking you as the entertainment."

"Sorry Sir, I am unable to make it, but I hope you all have a good time." She stood and left the room without further comment.

Jack glared at Sam, "Fix it Carter."

"I told you, I'm working on it."

Hammond interrupted, "Dana will be in Denver sitting her board exam on Sunday."

"Oh," was all Sam could get out without crying.

-o-

Sam pulled into Dana's garage and remembered Dana didn't have a lift home. She hoped Dana had her bike keys on her and could get into the house. Sam waited until eighteen hundred hours to make herself something to eat and wondered what was keeping Dana. She finally climbed into bed at twenty fifteen hours, thinking her relationship with Dana really was over and proceeded to cry herself to sleep yet again.

Dana opened the door to her quarters and saw the envelope on the carpet. Leaning down, she turned it over and recognised the handwriting as Sam's and George's. George's was a simple note telling her she was supposed to have received it on the twenty fifth of August. "_Shit, that's almost four weeks ago. Another hour won't matter," _she thought.

She tossed the envelope on the table and stripped off her dirty and bloodied uniform. Stepping into the bathroom, Dana looked into the mirror to inspect Nurse Wilkinson's handy work and was impressed. She had been relieved to find night staff on duty when she finally attended the Infirmary for her post-mission exam. After the exchange of words with Sam on Atlantis, she couldn't have handled seeing Sam and Janet together. That was the reason behind her refusal to attend Jack's, not the fact her exam was on the following day. No matter how much Dana had accepted what had happened a month ago, seeing Sam and Janet in a loving relationship was something she knew she wasn't strong enough to handle just yet. She knew in time, she would be able to, but not right now.

Turning on the shower, she stepped under the warm water and thought of Cassie. While she was off-world, Dana had decided to give Fifi to Cassie and Reese as a wedding present. She no longer wanted the truck as it was just another reminder of her time with Sam.

Finishing in the bathroom seven minutes later, Dana walked to the table and checked her watch for the time – 18:26. With haste, she dressed in boot cut jeans, black boots and a sky blue buttoned shirt. Picking up her smashed phone and bike keys, Dana ran to the lift and at the final checkpoint asked the guard to call her a cab.

-o-

After purchasing a new cell phone, Dana slid in the old sim card and cringed when alerted to the dozen messages from Cassie, the four from Reese and the twenty two from Sam. She deleted the lot without reading them.

Walking a short distance to the Ford Dealership, she was elated to see it still open. Once she had finished looking over a dark blue pearl Expedition on the showroom floor, Dana paid by cheque and waited for the salesman to register the vehicle while she organised insurance.

Dana drove out of the Dealership just after nine and parked in front of a liquor store a few minutes later. She jumped out of the SUV and went inside to purchase a case of Miller's and a bottle of Johnny Walker Black Label scotch.

Heading for home, she was intent on drinking herself to sleep.

While stopped at traffic lights, Dana leaned over and picked up the envelope off the passenger seat. Opening it, she was surprised to find it contained a DVD. She put it into the DVD/CD player and the tears welled in the bottom of her eyes the instant Sam come on screen.

Pulling her vehicle to the kerb, Dana sat dumbfounded as she watched the message.

By the time the screen faded to blue, Dana was bawling uncontrollably.

After having denied herself to give into her pain and feelings, the flood gates had opened. She replayed the message again and when it got to the part where Sam declared her love and desire to be her wife, Dana paused the disc and reversed it, playing it over and over until her tears ran dry.

Ejecting the disc, Dana put it back in the envelope and drove to her house.

She pulled into her street and smiled when she saw her front porch light was on. "Sam," she whispered as she put the truck into neutral, turned off the engine and coasted into the garage.

After securing her new truck and garage, Dana slipped quietly into the dwelling. She put the beer into the refrigerator and the bottle of scotch in the pantry. Turning off the kitchen light, she went and switched off the porch light.

Creeping up the stairs, her heart raced when she looked at Sam's body silhouetted in the shadows on the bed. Sam was lying on her left side and hugging a pillow. Dana started to weep when she saw her engagement ring sparkling with the illumination of the bedside clock.

Dana took off her boots, socks and clothes before gently sliding into the bed. Spooning into Sam, she cried softly and nuzzled into the back of blonde hair. "I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me," she whispered. "I should have listened to you today."

Sam mumbled groggily, "Dana."

"Ssh baby, I am right here. Your warrior has come home."

"Dana," murmured Sam softly.

"Everything is going to be all right my Sam."

Sam rolled over and Dana moved the pillow out of the way. She caressed Sam's back as her lover snuggled into her chest. Sam sighed and Dana continued to cry until exhaustion finally overtook her.

-o-

When Sam opened her eyelids, she thought she was still asleep and dreaming of Dana's return. Her face was pressed up against Dana's naked chest and she smiled as Dana's lungs inflated and deflated. Sam kissed her beloved on the clavicle and savoured the taste. "I've missed you so much my love," she said before pecking the soft skin beneath her lips repeatedly.

She felt droplets fall onto her forehead and moved off Dana's torso. Looking into beautiful jade eyes, she cried tears of happiness.

Dana pulled Sam back onto her chest and continued to sob into blonde hair.

Wrapping her left arm around Dana, Sam gently stroked her shoulder. They stayed that way for over an hour before they both fall asleep again.

-o-

Stirring in Dana's arms some three hours later, Sam gradually opened her eyes while Dana was wide awake and staring at her.

Not being able to hold back her smile, Sam asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"About twenty minutes."

"What time is it?"

Dana looked over Sam's shoulder, "Ten past eight and time you and I finally had a chat."

Sam gave her best grin, "I agree, but can I go to the toilet first?"

"Yes."

Dana watched Sam as she eased out of bed and went into the bathroom. A lump caught in her throat as she thought how close she had been to losing the love of her life. She fought back the tears and counted her lucky stars.

Sam brushed her teeth before sliding back under the covers a few minutes later.

Dana looked at the dog tags around Sam's neck and beamed.

Casting her eyes downwards, Sam reached for the chain and took it off over her head. Undoing the links, she pulled Dana's ring from the chain and put the dog tags back on.

Dana extended her left hand and Sam placed the band on her finger. Smiling lovingly, Dana said, "Thank you for keeping it save for me until I returned."

Sam curved her hand around the right side of Dana's face, "Thank you for coming home."

Dana cried softly, "I am really sorry Sam."

"There is no need for you to be sorry Dana."

"Yes there is; I shouldn't have spoken to you like I did yesterday."

"Oh darling, you were hurt, angry, tired and very emotional."

"I was. Oh god Sam, I thought I'd lost you."

"No baby, you just misplaced me for a little while."

The corners of Dana's mouth curled into a smile, "Well, I took a slight detour but your warrior is home."

Grinning with a radiant smile, Sam replied, "Holy Hannah, I'm so glad. I missed you so much Dana, every day and every night."

"I missed you too and I absolutely adored your message."

"You were supposed to get it weeks ago. It was organised to be included in one of the supply deliveries to P9X-401."

"I figured that out last night with George's note written on the envelope and when I was in the Infirmary when I arrived back, Janet asked me about it."

"That's how I knew you hadn't received it. It ended up in your mail box in Admin."

"It made me cry for the first time since you went to P3X-666."

Sam ran her fingers through Dana's wavy strands, "Why didn't you go with us?"

"I couldn't go because I couldn't handle seeing you with Janet. The second I heard your reaction to her appearance, I withdrew believing I had lost you."

"You were never going to lose me Dana. You know, when I woke up earlier, you were perfect."

"So were you my darling Sam."

"When I saw Janet for the first time after we arrived on P3X-666, I was shocked to find there was no spark for me in her eyes and when I discovered she had been brought back by being placed in a sarcophagus and suffered memory loss, I thought she had no recollection of me as her wife."

"That must have been hard on you?"

"It was at first, but then Janet followed me to the Gate after I took off when she introduced her wife Carrie. We had a good discussion and she explained that she did remember our time together, but had moved on and fallen in love with Carrie. I told her I had fallen deeply in love with you and that you are everything to me."

Wiping away more tears, Dana asked, "So I gather she had no recollection of how to get home through the Gate?"

"That's correct. The day you came back from P9X-401, Janet was trying to tell you the truth."

Dana grimaced and confessed, "I was a bit of an arsehole."

Smiling, Sam replied, "Yeah, she told me all about it, but she understood how hurt you were darling."

With fingers trailing through Sam's hair, Dana said, "You know, I like this wave in the back of your hair and at least one good thing has come out of my time on P9X-401."

"What is that honey?" replied Sam, enjoying the feeling of Dana's gentle touches.

"I'm done with my surgical residency."

"I am so happy for you, no more double shifts."

"After Sunday, it means more time with you and that's a good thing," teased Dana.

Sam touched Dana's chin and held her gaze, "I really missed our talks in bed."

"So did I my Sam."

"Oh hon I missed hearing you say that."

"I missed your voice my Sam."

Sam ran her fingers along the fresh wound on her fiancée's bicep, "Does it hurt darling?"

"Only a little my love," answered Dana honestly.

Trailing her finger over the gash on Dana's forehead, Sam asked, "What about this one here my love?"

"It hurts a tiny bit."

"When I saw you on the com link from Atlantis all covered in blood I was so scared."

"To be honest Sam, I was petrified too. I didn't think I was ever going to see you again but it had nothing to do with being in battle."

Sam's eyes filled with tears, "I felt the same way my warrior."

Dana brushed Sam's fringe off her forehead and planted a soft kiss on the exposed skin, "Sweetheart is it okay if I call Cassie and Reese and give them the good news?"

"Please do, they have both been so upset."

"How did Cassie handle having her mother back?"

"When I showed her the M.A.L.P. feed, she went into shock and got drunk."

"Struth, it must have been so difficult for her."

"I have actually been staying here since I got back from P3X-666. Janet, Carrie and Addison are staying at my house.

Dana was surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, I needed to be around your stuff and give Cassie some privacy with her extended family."

Rolling onto her back, Dana reached for her phone, "Baby, just hold that thought." She called Cassandra.

_"Hello Dana,"_ answered Cassie excitedly.

"Hey Cassie, how are you going?"

_"Okay and you?"_

"Great and how is Reese?"

_"She is wonderful, but we miss you terribly."_

Sam moved onto Dana's chest and lazily licked an erect left nipple.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to see you before you left," apologised Dana while she slapped Sam on the shoulder.

_"I've missed you Dana."_

"I have missed you too, listen there is someone here wants to say hello to you."

_"Okay,"_ replied Cassie tentatively.

Dana handed the phone to Sam and kissed her on the bicep.

"Hey Kiddo."

_"Hey mom, does this mean what I think it means?"_ queried Cassandra in a high pitched voice.

"Yes it does Cass, Dana came home last night."

Cassandra started to cry, _"Oh mom, I'm so glad for both of you."_

"I am too honey, listen I will talk to you later. I need to attack Dana and make up for lost time."

Cassie laughed, _"Way to go mom, love to you both."_

"Love you Cass, bye."

Sam closed the phone and returned it to the bedside table.

Dana leaned over and caressed Sam's bottom, "You have such a great arse baby."

Sam giggled, "So do you. By the way, you have lost too much weight since you have been away; I can see your ribs."

"Well, you better make me some pancakes later and fatten my up," replied Dana playfully. "I am extremely hungry."

Sam became serious, "Dana, I'm sorry for making you sad and putting you through hell."

"Sam, please don't take all the blame for what happened. It's more my fault for not going on my original mission."

Sam pulled Dana into her arms, "I love you so much darling, please don't ever leave me again."

"I swear and I love you. Please kiss me Sam."

Sam did for over an hour, until their tender touches became more urgent. Sam pulled her lips away from Dana's and locked eyes with her, "Dana." She started to cry.

Dana's eyes filled with tears, "I know baby."

Sam smiled then lowered her lips to her lover's again and kissed her tenderly.

Dana moaned and rolled Sam onto her back.

Slowly, the couple made love, each taking the time to savour every moment, every touch.

When Dana reached Sam's hardened clitoris, she wept as she lowered her mouth onto the swollen sensitive nerves.

Sam called out Dana's name and climaxed minutes later.

Dana licked up her lover's secretion and brought her back and forth to the edge of her second orgasm for over fifty minutes before relenting to Sam's pleas for release.

"Oh god, I love you Dana," Sam whispered as she lay on her back, exhausted.

"I love you too baby," replied Dana, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Darling, are you okay?"

"Yes Sam, they are happy tears my love. I just can't seem to stop crying."

Sam lifted off the bed and onto Dana's body, "Let me see if I can fix that for you."

Dana wrapped her arms around her lover's shoulders and held on tight, "Sam go inside me, I need to feel you."

"Yes my love," responded Sam as her hand slowly travelled downwards.

Dana sought out Sam's lips and kissed her feverishly, groaning into her mouth.

Sam's fingers eventually reached Dana's mound and she pulled away from the kiss. Looking intently at Dana, she asked, "What happened to your strip?"

"I shaved it off."

Smiling, Sam ran her hand over the bare skin and down over the slick clitoris. Dana shivered and Sam slowly entered her with two fingers.

"Oh god ... yes Sam," whispered Dana throatily.

Sam lowered herself down along Dana's torso and covered her left breast with warm lips.

"Yes ... Sam," muttered Dana as Sam manipulated her erect nipple with her tongue and lips.

Sam moaned deeply when she pushed in further and felt the smooth node with her fingertips.

Her movements caused Dana to flex her inner muscles around strong digits.

Releasing her lover's breast, Sam declared hoarsely, "Holy Hannah Dana, you are so beautiful."

"So ... are ... you." Dana's body started to tremble and her breathing quickened, "Sam ... Sam ... oh god Sam." Arching her hips off the bed, her muscles clenched around Sam's fingers and she screamed out her lover's name.

Before the tremors abated, Sam inched down the bed and covered Dana's vulva with her mouth.

Dana climaxed again the instant Sam's tongue come into contact with her clitoris. "Oh good god," she uttered as Sam continued to caress and suckle.

-o-

Two hours passed before the couple were both spent and totally sated. Sam was on her back and Dana was lying across her right hip lazily dragging her fingers through Sam's thin line of light blonde curls.

"So why did you shave off your hair?" asked Sam sleepily.

"I did it because it reminded me of you and how much you liked it."

"Oh honey," replied Sam as she twirled Dana's wavy strands around her fingers. "Lucky you didn't cut off your curls and I see your hair is much longer."

Dana tittered for a moment, "I did think about it, but being off-world, I was short one hairdresser."

"You goof."

Dana kissed Sam's hip, "I really missed you calling me that." She kissed Sam's skin again and allowed her lips to linger before asking, "So do you like the smooth look?"

"Actually I do, it's quite the turn on." Sam giggled, "I find it very sexy."

"Then I'll keep the new _"do"_", pledged Dana before chuckling.

"God I missed your laugh," admitted Sam.

"I missed yours too. Oh baby, while I was off-world I removed more than just my pubic hair."

"Oh Dana," uttered Sam sadly. "I'm so sorry."

Dana rolled over onto her stomach and exposed her lower back.

Sam reached down and traced her fingertips over the bare skin, "Well you certainly made a few changes while you were gone."

"I did and it helped me deal with the pain."

"Dana, I don't need you to have my name on your skin to know you are my warrior," explained Sam with a broad grin.

Rolling onto her back, Dana replied, "I realise that baby and you are mine."

"Honey," said Sam huskily as she straddled Dana's hips, "I want to taste you again my wonderful warrior and I want your tongue inside me."

Dana looked deeply into her lover's eyes and moaned at her provocative suggestion, "Oh god Sam that would be my absolute delight."

Sam rotated her body and lowered herself onto her lover's waiting mouth and whispered, "Perfect equation."

-o-

Dana left Sam sleeping in bed while she showered and dressed in black cargo pants and a sky blue tank top. Securing the front door, she walked over to Sam's house.

After knocking on the front door, she stood back and waited.

The door opened moments later to reveal Janet, "Hello Brigadier."

"Hello Janet and please call me Dana."

"I'd like that Dana, please come in."

"No thanks, it's just a short visit. I assume you are invited to Jacks?"

"Yes we are."

Dana smiled at the exquisite doctor, "I was wondering if you and your family would like to travel up with Sam and me?"

Janet reached out and briefly touched Dana on the forearm, "Thank you that would be really nice. I know how hard this has been on you, just know Sam loves you, in fact, she loves you more than she loved me when we were together. It's in her eyes and the way she glows when she speaks of you."

Moved by Janet's declaration, Dana swallowed the lump in her throat and responded, "I appreciate that Janet and Sam and I have spoken at length and everything has been sorted."

"I'm glad to hear that and I'm grateful to you for coming here. It shows a lot of courage and understanding on your behalf."

"You will always be a part of Sam's life and someone she will forever love and I accept that, so I thought it best if I swallowed my pride and stopped behaving like an idiot."

Laughing softly, Janet admitted, "I don't think you are alone in that department." The petite brunette looked at the wound on Dana's upper arm and inquired, "Reminder of your last mission?"

"Yeah, hurt a bit when I dug out the bullet."

"Very nice handy work indeed Doctor. I guess I better go round up Carrie and Addison from the park. We'll need to get ready soon."

"I'll leave you to it." Dana turned to leave, "By the way, feel free to use my truck, I am leaving it here."

"Thank you Dana. That will save me having to grab a cab to work and that is very charitable of you."

"You are welcome and we'll pick you up at fourteen thirty."

"See you then Dana."

-o-

Walking into her bedroom, Dana felt good after her talk with Janet. Sam was curled up on her left side and still asleep. Bending over, Dana kissed her on the cheek then the neck, rousing the blonde from her slumber.

"Haven't you had enough of me yet?" teased Sam as she opened her eyes.

Dana leered deeply into her glistening blue eyes and melted, "My darling, I am just making up for all those frustrated mornings and nights without you." She kissed Sam on the hollow of her shoulder blade.

Pulling Dana onto the bed, Sam tickled her lover on the ribs, "I'm so happy right now honey and am more than ready to help you with that frustration, so get naked soldier."

Dana stopped giggling long enough to say, "Yes Colonel Carter."

-o-

"SAM!" called Dana from the bottom of the staircase.

"YES HON," yelled Sam from the bedroom.

"Do you need anything pressed while I am down here?"

"No thanks Dana."

Returning to the laundry room, Dana switched off the iron then picked up a pair of blue camouflage shorts and white tank top. When she entered the bedroom, she stared at Sam dressed in knee length denim shorts, light blue tank top and opened dark blue shirt. Whistling, she said, "You look nice Sam."

"Thank you," replied Sam as she caressed Dana's shoulder. "And you my darling are stunning. Now take that look of desire off your face or we will be late."

Dana tittered softly and put on her clothes, "Sweetheart, I was thinking I would give Fifi to Cassie and Reese as a wedding gift."

Sam's eyebrows lifted in surprise, "Really, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I know the girls love her and they will need a car when they finish university. If they get their internships at the Academy Hospital, they will need transport."

"Oh on that note, Cassie just text me to say the girls received notification in the mail that they have been accepted to the Academy and are you sure about Fifi?"

Dana pecked Sam on the lips, "That's brilliant news and yes, I am certain. I think I have gotten over my need for a grunt truck."

Frowning, Sam said, "But I love you in that truck."

"Hey now don't fret, it's not like she is lost entirely, she will still be in the family."

Sam smirked, "That's true and we can always borrow her and make out in the back."

Giggling, Dana pressed her lips to Sam's neck, "Yes we can. Now, are you and your sweet self ready?"

"Yes, bags are all packed."

"So, just how much of your belongings have you managed to bring over here?"

"Just clothing, I didn't have time to do much in between missions."

Dana gave Sam her high voltage grin, "You were pretty confident we were going to be okay, weren't you?"

"Yes Dana. I knew once you knew the truth we would be all right."

"Sam," Dana pulled Sam into her embrace, "I swear to you that I will always be with you."

"As I will always be with you," whispered Sam before pressing her lips to Dana's.

When they separated, Dana said, "Oh, I nearly forgot." She went to the bureau and pulled out an envelope from the second draw. Handing it to Sam, she added, "Happy three month anniversary; I got you this before I went AWOL."

Sam's eyes brimmed with tears, "Oh darling, thank you and I love you so much." Opening the envelope, she found two first class plane tickets to Toronto. "I see the flight is for next Friday."

"I thought we could take in all three Blue Jays home games."

Sam kissed Dana longingly, "Thank you, now I have to get you something."

"No you don't baby, besides what you gave me today, you can't buy."

Jokingly Sam pointed out, "Well, actually you can."

"Oh no baby, trust me, your kind of loving can't be bought."

Sam laughed, "Thank you for the praise honey; let's get moving."

-o-

When Sam stepped into the garage, she took a look at the Expedition then grinned at Dana, "Holy Hannah honey, nice truck and I bet you one hundred dollars you hot it up."

Dana goosed her as she walked by, "I'm not taking that bet." She packed their bags into the rear compartment then joined her girlfriend.

Chuckling Sam pinched her back, "That's what I thought."

Opening the passenger door for Sam, Dana quipped, "Well you are smart baby."

"I certainly am because I have you."

Dana jumped behind the wheel and reversed out of the garage then pulled into the street.

"Honey, you are going the wrong way," exclaimed Sam.

"No, we are picking up Janet and Co."

Caressing Dana's thigh, Sam understood, "Oh boy you amaze me and thank you."

"It's the right thing to do. I know how important Janet is to you Sam and I accept that."

"I love you and Jack will be so happy to see you. He actually ordered me to make up with you."

Dana giggled at the news, "I love that man."

"I do too and we are blessed with extraordinary friends."

Pulling into Sam's drive, the couple got out and Dana took Sam's hand, "Listen, I want you to move all your possessions into my house on Monday and I would like to buy your house off you."

Sam looked at her lover, "Why do you want to buy my house?"

"As an investment, we'll talk about it later baby."

"All right," replied Sam intriguingly.

The front door opened and Janet, Carrie and Addison stepped out onto the porch.

Dana took in the sight of the beautiful dark haired woman with the toddler in her arms and offered her hand, "Hello I'm Dana and it's nice to meet you Carrie."

Carrie's handshake was firm and her words sincere, "It's a pleasure Dana."

Janet gave Sam a hug, "Well, that's the awkward moment over with and there were no fisticuffs. Let's go create some havoc at Jack's."

Dana helped Carrie with the bags and baby accessories then learnt all about her parallel world and arrival on P3X-666 while she drove to Jack's. She listened intently as Carrie and Janet recounted tales of their life together and how it was taking them some time to adjust to their new life.

-o-

When Dana pulled up in front of Jack and Sara's, Janet leaned into the front and handed Sam an envelope, "Here's that letter I told you about."

"Thanks Jan." Sam immediately passed it to Dana, "You might be interested in that honey."

Dana glanced at her inquisitively, "I'll open it when we get inside baby. Carrie, would you like to give me a hand with the bags?"

"I'm there," replied the younger woman. "And I really do like your SUV."

"Once you have the necessary paperwork and driver's licence sorted out, you can take her for a spin any time Carrie," offered Dana while remotely opening the rear door.

Jack and Sara came out the door and Jack greeted them with his usual good cheer, "Hey Campers, you are the first to arrive."

After hugs Jack announced, "Because of our increased numbers, we have set up a couple of tents out back. Sam and Dana you have one."

"Cool," replied Dana. "You know how I love the outdoors Jack."

Jack slapped her on the back, "I'm so glad to see you could make it. You know, Sam would have fought hard to get you back."

"I know Jack, but she didn't need to once the misunderstanding was explained."

"Good, because you two are meant to be together."

"Yep, just like you and Sara."

"You got that right. Come on, it's your round for beers and nice truck by the way."

"Thanks Jack, I thought I should tone it down."

Jack laughed heartily and picked up the fold up cot, "Hey Doc, what are you feeding that son of yours? I can't believe how much he has grown since Sara and I visited you the other day."

"Secret ingredients Jack," answered Janet with a smirk.

"You and Carrie have first bedroom on the left."

"Thank you."

Sam stood back and watched the interaction and marvelled at her good fortune to be part of such an incredible collection of people. She gazed at Dana as she passed Carrie two bags and felt a surge of love grip her heart. _"Holy Hannah, that woman is stunning," _she thought to herself. Moving slightly, she stood behind Dana and slipped her arms around the too slim waist.

Placing her hands over Sam's, Dana asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dana; I just needed to hug you."

"Please feel free to do that anytime baby."

-o-

Once the three couples were settled on the rear deck, Dana took the letter out of her shorts pocket and read the seal in the top left corner and wondered what the legal letter from the Courthouse was about.

Sam watched closely for her reaction.

Dana opened the envelope and as she read the words, her eyes grew wider, as did her smile. She re-read the date of the application and realised it was the same day as the mission to P3X-666. She turned to Sam and enquired, "You filed this on the same day you knew Janet was alive?"

"Yes darling. I wanted to be legally free to marry you as soon as possible."

Leaning in, Dana whispered, "I love you Sam and thank you."

Everyone else was too busy to invoke Jack's house rule and Sam kissed her lover on the lips tenderly before replying, "I love you so much."

A car horn tooted and Jack declared, "That will be the others." He stood up from the table and left to greet George, Cameron, Teal'c, Daniel and Carolyn.

Dana's phone rang with Trish's tone and she stood while reaching into her pocket, "Excuse me everyone." Walking into the backyard, she opened her cell, "Hey hon."

_"Hello Brigadier."_

"How are you going Trish?"

_"I'm much better now I am stateside; I flew into Fort Brag this morning."_

"Cool, that's excellent news and I'm glad you are home safe and sound."

_"Me too, listen I am on leave and was wondering if you could put up with a visit from me for a few days?"_

"Of course I could and I'd love to see you. Will Bronwyn be joining you?"

_"No, she is at the Pentagon for all of next week."_

"Sorry to hear that, but it will be great catching up with you."

_"Comes with her job unfortunately and I'll call you later with flight details."_

"Okay, talk to you then, love you Trish and it really is good to have you back."

_"Love you too, bye."_

Returning to the deck, Dana greeted the new arrivals with hugs and kisses.

"Everything okay honey?" asked Sam as Dana took her seat.

"Yeah, it's all good. Trish is back from Iraq and is visiting for a couple of days, is that all right with you?"

Smiling, Sam replied, "Of course my love. I've got to meet your ex sooner or later."

"She will be so shocked to see Janet."

"No doubt, by the way, in your absence you were voted for cooking honours along with Sara."

Dana giggled, "Sneaky buggers." Standing, she went into the kitchen and found Sara with her head in the fridge. "I believe it's you and me doing the catering?"

"Yes, there was a one sided vote. I'll get you to make the salad if you don't mind?"

"No worries. So how is everything? I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you lately."

Sara passed out the salad ingredients to Dana, "I'm much better now I know you and Sam are all right."

Dana started cutting up some tomatoes, "We are doing well Sara."

"You have lost too much weight," chastised Sara.

"I didn't do it on purpose. Those M.R.E.s are bloody terrible and I was working so much, I was burning up all my calories."

"Well that's okay then. Sam was upset you may have stopped eating because of her."

"No Sara, just unable to keep up my calorie intake level is all. Have you had any morning sickness yet?"

"No thank goodness. I didn't have any when I carried Charlie, so I am keeping my fingers crossed."

Dana finished making a dressing and poured it over the large bowl of vegetables.

"How are you coping with Janet's return Dana?"

"I'm getting there. I'm still dealing with the idea, but it's all good. Sam and I are flying out for Toronto on Friday and going to the Jay's games. I'm looking forward to the break and bloody well sleeping in."

"It will be good for you both. You have been pushed fairly hard this last month."

"Yeah, but at least I can get back into a regular pattern again after tomorrow. I've finished my surgical residency, so that frees up a lot of time for me."

Sara hugged her, "Well done and I know Sam will be happy about that."

"Yeah, it's not been easy on her either." Picking up the tray of meat cuts, Dana said, "I'll take these out to the barbeque and start cooking."

"Thank you Dana."

-o-

After dinner, Dana took some time out and went out to the front porch. Sitting down on the top step, she took a long drink from her bottle of chilled beer and enjoyed the serenity of the night sounds splattered with the occasional bout of laughter waffling through the house from the rear deck.

Opening an extra bottle of beer, Dana tried to push away the dark thoughts that were threatening to bring her down.

Jack stepped through the doorway a short time later and asked, "How come you are hiding out here?"

"I'm just taking a few quiet moments Jack."

He sat down beside her and stretched out his long legs, "You are not over thinking things I hope?"

"No, just trying not to think about the last two days on Atlantis."

"Oh I understand. It's not always easy to let go of the fact you have killed someone, let alone dozens."

"It doesn't usually get to me. I have never had any trouble in being able to separate my responsibilities of duty from my personal life."

"Dana, you have been overworked for the past three months and it was bound to catch up with you at some stage. I'm impressed with the fact you haven't already fallen into a heap. On top of all those surgeries, you had to deal with the crisis on Atlantis and your estrangement from Sam. It has been non-stop for you emotionally and physically."

"You're so right Jack, but I am having difficulty relaxing."

"Sara told me you and Sam are talking a break and I think it will do you both the world of good."

"I think it will too, but I have never been this tired before Jack."

"Then don't rush things. Take your time out here and re-join us on the deck when you are ready. Sam keeps looking out for you and if you want to talk more, I am here for you."

"I appreciate that Jack and I'll be in shortly."

Jack stood and went back inside while Dana slowly sipped her beer and thought about wedding plans instead. Turning her thoughts to the honeymoon, she decided to call her family early next week and organise for them to fly over for the ceremony and for Sam and her to travel back with them. Her leave changes still had to be made and she would do that on Monday. A church and padre still had to be organised. Dana stopped her thoughts, a padre? She wasn't religious and here she was planning a church wedding. She was definitely going to have to rethink that one, but maybe Sam wanted a wedding with the full works along with a military affair.

Shaking her head, Dana stopped thinking, it was too complicated and she wanted to do without that. She was too tired to consider any plans, unfortunately her brain was in overdrive and she needed to slow it down.

Standing up, Dana drained the last of her beer and headed for her truck, Opening the rear compartment, she dragged out her guitar case, closed the door and went to the rear porch.

"George, toss me a beer please," she said as she joined the others.

Taking a seat, she opened the case and caught the beer bottle from George, "I feel the need for music."

"Way to go Dana," cheered Cam. "I have missed your singing."

The group of friends roared with laughter as Dana started to sing, _"I Like Big Butts."_

She played for an hour and consumed seven beers. "Hey Janet, your daughter led me to belief you are quite the singer, you want to join me?"

Carrie had put Addison to sleep several hours earlier and she encouraged her wife to get up, "Go on sweetie sing me a song."

"Oh all right," assented Janet good-naturedly. "I'm nowhere as good as you Dana, you have an incredible voice."

"Thank you, do you know _"Annie's Song?"_"

"I do," answered Janet as she took a seat next to her.

Janet sang four songs with Dana before they stopped for a drink.

"You have a great voice Janet," declared Dana as she took her seat next to Sam.

"Why thank you ma'am."

George handed out a round of beers and announced, "I have three things to say. First of all, I want to welcome Janet home. You my dear girl were sadly missed and it is unbelievable to have you alive and back with us. We all love you."

Janet wiped her eyes, "Thank you George, I love you guys too."

"Second, welcome to our earth and our family Carrie."

With more than a few tears in her eyes, Carrie nodded, "Thank you Sir."

"Oh Jack's rule," said a slightly tipsy Daniel. "No rank."

Carrie laughed, "Janet told me about these house rules, I guess I better learn them quickly before I get caught out too many times."

"I'll make you a list," offered Cameron.

George continued, "Third point of business, I want to congratulate Dana on finishing her residency and for finally watching that bloody digital message Sam made for her."

Dana grinned broadly, "Thank you George and I believe it was your idea?"

"It was and you are welcome."

"Sam I think I may have forgotten to tell you about my board exam tomorrow," noted Dana apologetically.

"You did, but I knew about it anyway. Besides you were too busy to remember."

Giggling, Dana leaned into Sam's ear, "Yeah, busy making love to you."

Sam faced her, "How many beers have you had?"

"I don't know, but I do believe I am shit faced my love."

"I would have to agree darling," replied Sam. She was a little concerned about Dana's state. Dana was usually the least likely of them to get drunk. "Honey, how about I take you to bed?"

"Yes please and I'm sorry for being intoxicated."

"It's okay. You go to the bathroom while I get our gear for a shower."

"Okay Sam."

Sam went to the tent and Dana made her apologies, "I am really sorry everyone, but I believe my lack of sleep has caught up with me. I'm off to bed and it was good seeing everyone." She stumbled inside to the bathroom and undressed.

Sam entered the room as Dana stepped into the shower.

"Hello love of my life," Dana said while reaching for the soap.

"Hey honey," Sam stripped off and joined her.

After washing, Dana got out and brushed her teeth.

Sam soon followed and Dana looked at her watch, "Bloody hell, it's only eight o'clock Sam."

Running her fingers through Dana's fringe, Sam said, "It's okay honey, you are weary and an early night will do us both good."

Green eyes filled with tears and Dana admitted, "There is so much I want to talk to you about."

"We can talk in the morning, but for now, let's just go to bed."

"All right."

-o-

After saying their goodnights on the way to the tent, the couple settled into bed and Dana snuggled into Sam's chest.

With tender caresses, Sam trailed her hands up and down Dana's back, "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too and you smell very nice sweetheart."

"So do you, now go to sleep darling."

"Sam."

"Yes Dana."

"Are you tired?"

"No, I just wanted to be with you and hold you. I missed you earlier."

"I know, Jack told me. I just needed time alone to think."

Sam slid her right hand inside Dana's tee shirt and gently kneaded her lower back muscles, "Is there anything you want to discuss?"

"Yes, a few things. That's very relaxing baby, I adore your touch Sam."

"I'm glad you want to talk, but we can leave it until the morning if you like?"

Dana yawned, "All right."

Kissing Dana on the forehead, Sam said, "Goodnight honey."

"Uh huh, Sam ... baby."

"Ssh darling, go to sleep," soothed Sam lovingly.

Dana nestled into Sam's neck and softly pecked the soft skin, "Love you." Her voice was throaty.

Instantly aroused, Sam murmured, "Oh dear god Dana, I love you like no other."

In a soft voice, Dana implored, "Love me Sam."

"Yes my darling," replied Sam before finding her lover's waiting lips. She slowly made love to Dana and was rewarded with the gentlest of reciprocations ever.

Dana was adventurous but tender, and extremely attentive to Sam's needs.

Sam floated on the wings of delight for over an hour before tumbling back down to earth in a series of continuous climaxes.

She kissed Dana on the left side of her jaw until she heard the soft shallow breathes of sleep escape from talented lips. "Don't every leave me again Dana, I couldn't bear to lose you darling."

To her surprise, Dana responded, "I won't Sam, I would die without you." She took a deep breath then burst into tears.

Sam immediately caressed her back, "Dana it's okay, don't cry."

"I can't help it; I can't seem to control it."

"Ssh, just go back to sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

"Something is wrong with me and I don't know what to do."

"Honey, you are just on a roller coaster of emotions. Just relax and sleep, you are really overtired my love."

Dana sighed heavily, "You are right and I need to recharge." She reached for Sam's right hand and guided it down to her mons pubis, "I want you again Sam."

Sam groaned deeply, stimulated by her lover's appetite, "Oh darling."

By ten thirty, both women had drifted off to sleep, but Dana remained restless, waking several times during the night.

Sam found her sobbing on the backstairs at a little after two and coaxed her back to bed. After apologising, Dana fell into a deep sleep while Sam gently kissed her neck.

-o-

Sam slipped out of the tent after eight and found Jack in the kitchen.

"Morning Carter," he said cheerfully.

"Hey Jack."

"Are you up for making your pancakes if I make the bacon and eggs?"

"Sure, just give me a couple of minutes to use the bathroom."

When she returned wearing jeans and an orange polo, Jack asked, "How is Dana, she was fairly upset last night?"

"Hopefully she will be doing much better, I let her sleep in."

"I think that may help."

"She has lost way too much weight and is having trouble sleeping."

"Well, my bacon and your pancakes will help beef her up."

Sam laughed, "That should work, but she doesn't eat bacon."

Jack placed his arm around Sam's shoulders, "Oh that's right. We will keep an eye on her Sam. She's been through a lot."

"Thanks Jack."

"What time do you guys have to be in Denver?"

"Dana has to be there by fifteen hundred to register, so we will be leaving here around noon," answered Sam before mixing ingredients together in a bowl.

-o-

Dana roused from her slumber and checked her watch, it was ten eleven. She stretched and reached for some clothing. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her toiletries and fresh clothes. Stepping outside, she found the others sitting on the deck in conversation.

Jack was teasing Sara over her choice of names for their baby and the others were expressing their opinions.

Climbing the stairs, Dana greeted everyone then entered the house.

Sam excused herself and followed her inside.

"How you feeling?" she asked as Dana opened the bathroom door.

"Good baby and thank you for letting me sleep late."

Sam ran her hand over Dana's left hip, "You are welcome and there are pancakes in the oven for you."

Dana smiled radiantly, "Thank you sweetheart, I'm famished."

Sam's eyes lowered and she grinned, "You are not talking about food are you?"

"Actually I am."

"Oh," replied Sam disappointedly.

Dana leaned in and whispered, "I am joking Sam, I'd like you to wash my back for me."

Sam playfully pushed Dana in the room, closed the door and devoured her lips.

The couple parted and Dana quipped, "You know someone really loves you when they ignore your morning breath."

Sam tittered briefly then replied, "Or their bacon breath." She kissed Dana again before adding, "You seem like your old self again."

"Yeah, it's amazing what twelve hours of sleep can do."

"I'm so glad you are feeling better because I was beginning to worry."

Dana pulled off her tee shirt then reached for her boxers, "I'm good to go Sam. It was just sleep deprivation making me act crazy."

Sam stripped off, "Well, it certainly didn't diminish your sex drive."

Turning on the faucets, Dana joked, "Baby, I was tired not dead."

Tittering at the joke, Sam pulled her into the shower, "I believe I owe you a back wash."

-o-

After well wishes from Janet and Carrie, Dana reversed out of Sam's drive and drove home. "Sam, would you like to stay in Denver overnight with me and go out to a late dinner afterwards?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Brigadier Ridley?"

"I do believe I am Colonel Carter," replied Dana as she opened the garage door.

"I would love to honey."

Driving forward, Dana turned off the engine and opened her door, "Good, that way you can relax in a hotel room while I rack my brain. When I am done we can go out and celebrate the end of my double shifts."

Sam tittered while reaching for her bag, "Oh boy, I'm so glad they are done."

Dana picked up her bag and guitar case, "Sweetheart, when do you want to leave?"

Looking at her watch, Sam replied, "It's twelve thirty now, how about we repack our bags and head out straight away?"

"That sounds like a good plan."

-o-


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Go on ... take the time to review and keep the Muse at work!

* * *

Chapter 34

Sam drove to Denver while Dana called to book a room at the Hampton Inn on Kentucky Avenue. She chose a hotel that was relatively close to the University Of Colorado Hospital where she was sitting her exam.

Once they were settled in their room, Sam was putting their toiletries into the bathroom when she asked, "You nervous?"

"No Sam."

"How long will the exam take?"

"Around six to eight hours Sam. It consists of computer questions and three two hour sessions of oral scenarios."

"Holy Hannah, are you sure you will want to go out for dinner afterwards?"

"I'll be fine, besides you and I haven't been out together for a while."

Sam joined Dana in the living area, "That's true and I have to admit I have missed our dates."

Looking at her watch, Dana announced, "I have to go Sam."

Sam cupped her chin and kissed her lover softly, "Good luck darling. I know you will do well."

"Thank you Sam." She handed over the truck keys, "If you want to go anywhere, you will need these. I feel like walking to the hospital."

Sam kissed her again, "Thank you."

Picking up her knapsack containing bottled water, four energy bars, two oranges and several pens, Dana kissed Sam goodbye.

Sam settled on the bed moments later and watched television for an hour before falling asleep.

-o-

Dana stood up from the computer desk and retrieved the Usb containing her answers. Going to the front of the room, she handed it over to one of the three assessors.

The middle aged woman looked at her in surprise, "Thank you Doctor Ridley." She placed the portable memory device into an envelope and sealed it. "Your result will be delivered to you by registered mail on Friday."

"Thank you."

Dana departed the room and made her way back to the hotel.

Opening the door with a key card, Dana was surprised to find the room in darkness. She adjusted her eyesight and located Sam stretched out along the foot of the bed. Dana quietly closed the door and crept to the couch to dispose of her bag. Checking the time, she smiled when she noted it was 1915 hours and it had only taken her four hours to complete her oral and computer exams.

Being in two minds as to whether to wake Sam, Dana inched into the bathroom and changed into a pair of boxers and tank top. Easing onto the bed, she spooned into Sam's back and draped her left arm over the slender hip.

Sam stirred awake and mumbled, "You're back early. How did you go?"

Dana kissed her lover behind the left ear then replied, "All done and dusted my love. I'll have the results on Friday."

Placing her hand over Dana's, Sam said, "I'm sure you have done well."

Kissing Sam's neck again, Dana murmured, "Thank you. Do you still want to go out for dinner or would you rather sleep?"

"Mmm, I'm wide awake now honey and if you are not tired, I'd love to go out to eat and maybe take my darling doctor out to a club for some dancing."

"That sounds wonderful Sam then we can come back and talk."

Turning over, Sam nuzzled into Dana's chest, "You have a date."

-o-

After eating at Sam's favourite seafood restaurant, the couple spent three hours at a nightclub before returning to the hotel and making love.

Ninety minutes on, Sam was lying across Dana's torso and twirling her fingers through wavy hair. "I really enjoyed tonight," she said.

Dana kissed the top of Sam's head, "So did I."

"Are you tired?"

"No baby, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm good."

Dana giggled, "Yes you are."

Sam's body shook with a chortle, "So are you my Dana."

"I suppose now is a good time for me to explain what's been going on in my head."

"Works for me darling," replied Sam before kissing down her lover's throat.

"Last night while I was sitting out front of Jack's, I was having trouble dealing with the events on Atlantis."

"Has that happened before?"

"No and it caught me off guard. After Jack spoke to me, I settled down and realised it was a result of being overtired and emotional."

"You thought you were suffering from Post-Traumatic Depression, didn't you?"

"I did. I have seen others inflicted with it and I was showing all the right symptoms."

Sam pecked Dana's jaw, "Yes you were. Jack and I discussed it and agreed to keep an eye on you."

Dana kissed Sam's head again, "Thank you and by the way, I didn't lose weight because I stopped eating. It was due to me burning off more calories than I was receiving in the M.R.E.s. In the last three weeks on Gretin, I was working between fifteen and twenty hours a day just to get through the workload. I wanted to get back home as soon as possible before things got out of hand."

Sam lifted her head and looked at Dana. "What was going on?"

Dana smirked, "Well, besides the problem of not having decent food, I had to deal with the quandary of a crush."

Sam's eyebrows rose, "Please go on honey."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I was sleeping with someone."

The smile faded instantly and Sam's eyes grew wide, "Pardon?"

Dana laughed, "Oh how I love your jealous streak."

"Stop teasing me and explain," urged Sam.

"Carolyn and I were sharing a bed in our modified doctor's lounge."

"Oh I see, so you two were cohabitating?"

"Yes, anyhoo every morning I'd wake up and Carolyn would be snuggled into me or vice versa."

"So Carolyn had the crush?"

Dana nodded her head, "Yes. I even broached the subject in the showers one morning because she had the habit of checking out my body. When I asked her if she was curious, she said it was purely an admiration thing."

"Well that is feasible honey."

"I know, but she was lying."

"Oh."

"When I first arrived at the SGC Carolyn had mentioned my body and got that glazed over look in her eyes."

Sam giggled, "I see, that would be the same one I get regularly."

"That's the one sweetheart."

"So, Carolyn is obviously curious then?"

"She denied it though."

"I can't blame her Dana, you are something else."

"As are you sweetheart."

"That explains why Carolyn didn't hang around you at Jack's."

"There is a little more to it than that," admitted Dana.

"You better tell me the rest honey."

"When we were into our second week Carolyn became exhausted just like the rest of us. We crawled into bed and she was telling me how she didn't know how I was keeping up the pace then we got into a discussion about you. I had completely shut down my feelings and was in total military mode the entire time and Carolyn told me it was okay to cry, but I didn't agree. It took me hours to fall asleep because I was mulling over you."

Sam kissed Dana's chest, "I am sorry."

"Needless to say, while I was asleep I dreamt of you and woke up cradling Carolyn in my arms. She was kissing my neck, so I feigned sleep, rolled over and waited for her to get out of bed."

"Oh boy, did you discuss it with her?"

"No not really Sam. I allowed enough time for her to finish in the shower room then I snuck in. I couldn't get you out of my head and I was so aroused from thoughts of you in my dreams that I ended up having to masturbate to alleviate the ache."

Sam grinned devilishly, "Let me guess, you got caught?"

Giggling, Dana continued, "Indeed I did. Carolyn walked in on me while I was quietly saying your name and I didn't hear her until she dropped her toothbrush."

"Funny as that sounds, it is also very tantalising."

"Oh you are hopeless Sam."

"I know, so what happened next?" Sam was eager to learn more.

Realising her lover was turned on by the story, Dana continued, "I turned around to see her standing there in a state of shock. Of course I apologised and she just stared at me with her mouth open. I turned off the water, grabbed a towel and dried off."

"And Carolyn just stayed there and watched you?"

"Yes and once I'd dressed in scrubs I walked up to her, took her in my arms and kissed her."

"Say what!"

Dana burst out laughing, "Got you." Rolling Sam onto her back, she added, "That's what you get for getting aroused."

Sam giggled, "What can I say, it was the image of you being watched, so what really happened."

"It all happened except for the kiss part. I walked up to her and closed her mouth and told her she was drooling."

"Oh the poor woman must have been mortified."

"About two days after that I caught her in the shower relieving herself."

Sam roared with hilarity, "Oh honey that is too funny."

"We made a pact to leave a towel on the door knob from then on."

"So did you leave a towel out?"

"No Sam. That was the one and only time I thought of you. I got control over my feelings after that, but Carolyn left one out every morning until we came home."

"Oh good god," uttered Sam between fits of giggles.

"I'm sure Daniel appreciated Carolyn's first night home."

Sam smirked broadly, "I'm sure he did and I wonder if it was him or you she was thinking about in the shower."

Chuckling, Dana answered, "It was me; I overheard her call out my name."

"So now I have to beat her ass?"

"No sweetheart, I'm sure it's all right now that she is not around me twenty four seven."

"I will not hesitate in kicking her ass if she isn't over it."

"I know you wouldn't baby, but I am certain she is done with her infatuation."

"How can you be certain?"

"She loves Daniel and it was nothing more than simple sexual curiosity."

"All right then, but I'm keeping an eye on her just in case."

Dana snuggled into Sam's chest, "Oh Sam you'll make her paranoid."

Tittering, Sam ran her fingers through the side of Dana's hair, "So if she wasn't with Daniel, would you have kissed her?"

"No," answered Dana emphatically.

"Really?"

"I don't cater to straight women's inquisitiveness, never have and never will. Besides, I am not the type to rush into someone else's arms when my heart is broken."

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you had Dana," commented Sam sadly.

"That's kind of you, but I don't transfer my feelings. I love you and if things had been different and you were with Janet, I would not have sought out a replacement for you. You have touched my heart in a way I can't describe; mere words are inadequate in explaining what you mean to me. I am just grateful that you are still with me and I have your love."

Tears rolled unashamedly down Sam face, "Oh Dana that was so moving. I love you so much and I was lost without you the entire time we were separated."

"Don't cry baby, everything has worked out."

"Yes and no more frigging double shifts for you."

"Ahh yes the old dreaded double shift."

"I have a confession to make honey," admitted Sam with a grimace.

"Has it anything to do with Janet?"

"Uhm yes."

"You kissed her, didn't you?" enquired Dana calmly.

Sam was flabbergasted by Dana intuition, "Uhm, how did you know?"

"It's what I would have done if I was in your situation. I would have wanted to know if the feelings were still real or just a recalled emotional response."

Sitting up, Sam looked down at Dana, "That's exactly what happened."

Dana rolled onto her side, "I understand and if I know you at all, you would have kissed her twice just to be sure."

Sam reached for Dana's face, "Oh you are very clever my darling."

Grinning, Dana inquired, "So, does this mean I get to kiss a woman twice to make us even?"

"Are you serious?"

"Hell no! There is no one I want to kiss but you."

"I'm relieved to know that, but if you want to kiss Carolyn and put her out of her misery, it's okay with me. Kissing is allowed, but no groping or sex."

Dana went with the joke, "Oh well, in that case forget it. I'm not going to all that trouble if I can't cop a feel or toss her over a desk and have my way with her."

Sam fell back onto the bed in a fit of laughter and Dana moved on top of her, "I have missed your laugh Sam."

"I really missed your sense of humour."

"Oh and I missed your incredible breasts," confessed Dana before lowering her mouth over Sam's right nipple.

"Oh Holy Hannah, they missed you too darling."

Dana suddenly released the medium sized pink node and asked, "Did you touch yourself while we were estranged?" Her lips returned to the erect nub.

"No, I just cried myself to sleep instead."

"I'm truly sorry Sam," apologised Dana between licks and caresses from the blade of her tongue.

"Oh Dana," whispered Sam.

"Yes my love?"

"I love how you love me."

"I will always love you," responded Dana before taking Sam's mound into her mouth.

"Oh dear god honey, yes."

Dana repositioned her right hand over Sam's left breast and gently flicked the hard nipple with her index finger and elicited a deep seeded groan from Sam.

-o-

"HONEY," called Sam from the shower.

Putting her hand over the phone receiver, Dana replied, "Yes Sam."

"Can you please make that a double side order of onion rings?"

"Yes sweetheart." Dana returned the phone to her ear, "Can you please make that two sides of rings."

_ "Yes ma'am and that will be delivered to your room in twenty minutes."_

"Thank you." Dana hung up and reached for a pair of boxers and her old Maple Leafs Jersey.

Sam exited the bathroom wearing a white robe and drying her hair with a towel, "How long before we eat?"

"Twenty minutes," answered Dana while straightening up the bed covers.

"Good, I am famished."

Dana giggled, "I am too and at this rate, will have my weight back on soon."

"That's the plan my darling," replied Sam before returning to the bathroom.

Dana settled on the veranda with a chocolate bar from the bar fridge and Sam joined her.

Leaning over the chair, Sam took a bite of the Mars Bar. "Yummy," she said.

Dana brushed back Sam's fringe, "You look good with your hair a little longer."

"You said the same thing when I had it cut shorter."

"I know and it looks good either way."

"I thought I'd grow it a little for Cassie and Reese's wedding," clarified Sam before taking another bite of the chocolate.

"Speaking of weddings, we better seriously make some arrangements before it's too late."

"Well now is a good time to start. Hang on; I'll grab a pen and paper."

"There are some in my backpack Sam."

Sam returned carrying a notebook and two pens. She handed one to Dana and placed the book on the table. "All right, I've already received my leave from the twenty ninth December to the twenty fifth of January."

"I just have to confirm my change of dates."

"Our friend with the three stars on his shoulders has already informed me there won't be a problem."

"Oh I love that man," stated Dana jovially. She got up and returned with a Toblerone Bar. "I guess you'll want to share this with me too?"

Sam gave her that smile and said, "Yes please honey."

Sitting down, Dana passed the chocolate to Sam, "I love you."

"I love you more," Sam replied before biting into the bar.

"All right, do you want to leave for Australia on the day of our wedding or the next day?"

"The next day because we may be a little too intoxicated to travel."

Dana giggled, "That's a valid point, besides I have another idea for our wedding night."

Sam leaned in and kissed Dana, "Oh do tell."

"Nope, it's a surprise and you will have to wait."

Leaning over, Sam gently kissed her lover on the shoulder, "So, I guess it would be a waste of time trying to kiss it out of you?"

Dana tilted towards Sam, "You could certainly give it a hardy try."

Sam drew her lips to Dana's and kissed her tenderly then asked, "Will that work?"

Smiling broadly, Dana replied, "Ahh ... no."

"In that case, I will give up until later, now on with our plans."

"I know we both agreed on a Military service, but do you want to hold it in a church or someplace else?"

"I know you are not religious and quite frankly, I lost my faith years ago, so I guess we have a conundrum."

Shrugging her shoulders, Dana suggested, "I'll speak with the base Chaplain and ask if it's possible to have a ceremony somewhere else besides in a church or base. I can find out if he can tone it down with the religious aspect too."

Sam wrote down Dana's idea, "Okay, I'll leave that to you honey."

"I'll go see Captain Grier first thing Tuesday morning."

"All right, so that leaves us with a place to hold the wedding and reception."

Dana leaned over and passed Sam a triangle of chocolate, "I have an idea on that."

With arched eyebrows, Sam asked, "You do?"

"Yes, before the jump to P3X-666 I was toying with the idea of asking George if we could hold it in the Embarkation Room."

Sam's eyes lit up, "Honey, that would be great, but there is the issue of the SGC being a convert organisation."

"I thought about that too and in the end the logistics of trying to hide the Gate is too hard. I even thought we might be able to wrangle it because the Gate is shut down from the 26th December to the 12th January with only the skeleton staff on board, but we still have the issue of non-SGC guests asking too many questions. All in all, it won't work."

Sam's forehead furrowed in contemplation, "We could discuss it with George."

"It's a moot point Sam, there will be too much red tape involved, besides there will be photos taken and the Gate will definitely have to be concealed. I even thought we could tell people the Gate was a telescope used for Intergalactic research."

Sam smiled at her, "That could work and it would be nice to have our wedding in the place where we met."

"It would be great baby, but let's be realistic; we can't afford to have outsiders snooping around."

"We could just cover the Gate over," suggested Sam enthusiastically.

"Kind of defeats the purpose darling. The Gate represents my falling in love with you. Without its existence, I wouldn't have met you."

Sam ran her hand over Dana's face, "You are so incredibly romantic."

"You bring it out in me and I do have a plan B."

"Let's hear it my Dana."

"I've made a few inquiries and we can have the wedding and reception at the Broadmoor Hotel. I was thinking we could book their Cottage accommodation. They have eight bed, six bed and single rooms, so there will be enough for all the quests."

"Go on, this sounds wonderful."

"Anyhoo, I was thinking everyone could stay there from Saturday until Tuesday."

"It's a five star hotel honey, not everyone will be able to afford it."

Smiling, Dana added, "Baby, I intend of paying for everything. They have an 18 hole golf course, tennis and lawn bowls. I was planning on setting everyone up for a spa treatment so they would be relaxed for the ceremony and there are plenty of activities for children too. The best part is we will have vistas of Cheyenne Mountain and Lake."

Sam captured Dana's lips in a fiery kiss then said, "Sounds like you have found the perfect place for our wedding."

"Mmm, you taste like chocolate," teased Dana cheerfully. "So would you like me to make all the arrangements?"

"Yes, go ahead my generous darling."

"How many people do you want to invite?"

The pair compiled a list of a hundred names and agreed it was a good number.

There was a knock at the door and Dana went inside to pick up her wallet from the counter. She paid for the delivery from the local diner and gave the delivery boy a charitable tip before closing the door and taking the two paper bags out onto the balcony.

Sam opened them up and pulled out a container of hot onion rings, "I love you Dana."

Dana smiled at her as she devoured the food, "I love you too and steady on there darling."

"Oops sorry, I can't believe how hungry I am. It must be from all that great sex earlier."

Laughing, Dana retrieved a cheese burger from a bag. Opening it up, she placed a handful of fries on top of the patty then took a ketchup satchel and smeared the fries.

Sam watched her intently and asked, "Do you always do that with your burgers?"

"Yes, have done ever since I was a kid, why?"

Reaching into a bag, Sam did the same.

"That's too funny," noted Dana before biting into her burger.

"I always do it too, although I rarely eat burgers these days."

"Well, I don't either, but the way you and I burn off the calories it's okay every now and then."

Sam giggled, "True honey, you are the best workout ever."

"So are you, now back to our plans."

The couple spent the next hour eating and discussing their wedding. They finally settled into bed a little past midnight.

"When is checkout time?" asked Sam as she settled onto her back.

"Ten o'clock sweetheart."

"Good, sweet dreams my Dana."

Snuggling into her lover's shoulder, Dana whispered, "You too Sam."

-o-

Dana's cell phone sounded with Trisha's ringtone at little after seven. "Hello Trish," she answered after stepping from the shower.

_"Hey babe, I hope I didn't wake you?"_

"No, I was just in the shower."

_"Sorry Dana, I wasn't sure if I would catch you before you left for base."_

"No work today, Sam and I are off for the week."

_"Excellent, so you will be able to show me the sights of Colorado Springs?"_

"We will, so when are you arriving?"

_"That's why I am calling. I have a flight into Peterson tomorrow morning at zero nine hundred."_

"Good news, we'll pick you up then."

_"I look forward to seeing you and meeting Sam, it's been way too long honey."_

"Yes it has, but we'll make up for it Trish. Oh, we have a surprise for you too sweetie."

"_Well, I can't wait, see you tomorrow babe."_

"You got it bye."

Dana closed her phone and returned to Sam who was patiently waiting in the shower. Sam immediately smothered her lips and they slowly began making love.

-o-

By fifteen twenty that afternoon Sam's belongings had been moved into Dana's with Carrie's help. Dana was currently out back playing with Addison on the jungle gym when Sam and Carrie stepped out onto the rear porch. They took a seat and watched Dana play with the toddler.

Addison was giggling loudly and holding his arms out to Dana as he slid down the slide. Dana caught him at the bottom then swung him around in the air.

Sam's eyes misted over and Carried noticed, "Dana is very good with Addison."

"She is absolutely fantastic with children. Friends of ours have a five year old son and he simply adores her. Speaking of which, would you and Janet like to have dinner with us tonight?"

"That would be nice, what time?"

"How's eighteen thirty hours sound?"

"Perfect. Jan will be home by sixteen hundred. I thought I was going to have a problem with fitting in here, but everyone has been so accommodating."

"You have become part of a unique collection of people Carrie and it's something wonderful."

Carrie smiled knowingly, "It sure is Sam. I also thought your relationship with Janet was going to create a few problems too, but it hasn't. You two have a great friendship."

"Thank you Carrie and I won't lie, at first I struggled with the concept, but I am happy for everyone."

"Are you and Dana planning of having children?"

"Yes and Dana is going to be an excellent parent," answered Sam reflectively.

The two women laughed as Dana rolled onto the sand and Addison threw himself on top of her.

"That she will," agreed Carrie with a grin. "So will you Sam, you did an excellent job of raising Cassie."

"Your wife had a lot to do with that."

"Yes, but you got her through the hard times."

"We both helped each other Carrie, they were dark days indeed."

"It must be weird for you both to have Jan back."

Smiling, Sam replied, "Weird doesn't even begin to describe it."

Carrie laughed, "I guess not. You and Dana are going to make wonderful babies Sam."

"Thank you and you and Janet haven't done a bad job yourselves. Do you plan on having more?"

"At least one more and I'll be the birth mother. The joy on Jan's face when she gave birth to Addison was something else and hard to describe."

Sam patted Carrie on the shoulder, "You will be all right; you have your own personal doctor at your disposal."

Giggling, Carrie retorted, "So do you."

"Come on, we better go break up the two kids, I've got a meeting with George at sixteen hundred."

"I've got one with him tomorrow. I accepted the offer to join the Air Force and SGC."

Standing up from her chair, Sam embraced Carrie firmly, "That's wonderful news and congratulations."

"I'll be going through the training in January with Cassie and Reese."

"Wow!" exclaimed Sam. "That's great, but what about Addison?"

"Our neighbour Mrs Richards has kindly offered to babysit for us and she is wonderful with him. I'm looking forward to the training, but am making the most of my time with Addison until then."

The pair walked down the stairs and towards the play set.

Addison looked up and steadily jumped off Dana and ran to Carrie.

She picked him up and kissed his chubby cheeks, "Come on little guy, it's time to go and welcome your mother home."

Addison's giggle was infectious. "Bye bye," he said while waving to Dana.

Dana got to her feet and waved back, "Bye Addison." She took Sam's hand and the couple walked Carrie to the front yard.

"See you for dinner," Sam said.

"Dinner?" queried Dana once Carrie had left.

"We have dinner guests honey and I'd like to invite Alice and Shelly over too."

"Oh Shelly is going to be so surprised to see Janet. Because they have been on leave, they won't know she is back." Pulling out her phone, she called Shelly, "Hey Doc."

_"Hello Dana, how are you?"_

"I'm just great, listen I know you and the family have only just got back from vacation today, but would you like to have dinner with us?"

_"I'd love to Dana, it saves me cooking and Max will be excited to see you and_ _Sam."_

"Cool, we'll see you at eighteen thirty."

_"Bye."_

Sam pulled Dana into her arms and nuzzled into her shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

"You want to do barbeque for dinner?"

"That sounds good."

"All right, I'll get some steak while I am out."

"Out, where are you off to my darling fiancée?"

"I have an appointment with George."

"Okay, say hello for me."

"I will but I need to go change and get a move on."

"Do you need a hand?"

"Always my love," replied Sam as she took off for the backyard.

Dana gave chase and they both stumbled up the backstairs in a mass of entwined arms and legs.

-o-

Sam returned home a little after seventeen hundred and found Dana underneath her jacked up Expedition. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist Dana."

Dana wheeled out on the trolley and looked up at Sam, "That's why I never took that bet, now go inside while I finish up out here, you are distracting me."

"How about I change clothes and help you?"

"Nah, I am almost done love. Captain Grier called me just after you left. He did a little research and is happy to perform the service for us. We will be his first same-sex marriage, so he wanted to get all the information on it that he could."

Sam's smile widened, "Oh that is good news darling."

"It is and I have more for you."

"You have been busy."

"The Broadmoor is booked. We have to go see them as soon as possible to organise the reception menus et cetera and your brother Mark and his family are booked on a flight out of San Francisco on the twenty seventh."

Sam's brows lifted at the intrigue, "You spoke to Mark?"

"Sam, we are getting married in just over two months, don't you think it was time your brother knew about it and me?"

"He did know about you, I called him when we became engaged."

"Oh, you didn't tell me that and that would explain why he didn't seem too surprised when I introduced myself."

"What did he say?"

"Not much, he was busy at work and I didn't want to keep him, so I just told him the details of the flight."

Sam scowled, "That's Mark, man of very few words."

"Oh I see. By the way sweetheart, I am getting a fantastic view from down here."

Giggling, Sam shook her head, "Are you looking up my dress?"

"I sure am ma'am and I like that shade of orange on you."

"Brigadier Ridley, you are too much."

"Yes, I believe I am Colonel Carter."

Taking the groceries inside, Sam chuckled all the way.

Dana returned to lowering the suspension on the vehicle before fitting the new twenty three inch rims. Once she lowered the vehicle from the jacks, she turned on the engine and listened to the burble of the new double exhaust system.

Sam rushed out and took one look at the SUV and grinned, "Oh my god honey, she sounds and looks sweet."

Dana laughed at Sam's choice of words, "Easy baby, don't drool over the leather seats, I've just cleaned them."

"You goof."

Closing the garage doors, Dana turned off the motor and stripped off her coveralls.

Sam sidled up beside her and kissed her neck and Dana looked at her watch, "I guess we have to christen her."

Sam replied with an earth shattering, toe curling kiss.

-o-

Sam opened the door to Carrie, Janet and Addison while Dana stepped forward to help Carrie with the portable cot and baby accessories.

"Thanks for the invite Sam and Dana," said Janet while hugging Sam.

"You are welcome," replied Sam. "How was work?"

"Busy, three teams went off-world this morning. SG-3 was complaining because their favourite doctor wasn't on duty."

"Oh is Carolyn on leave?" enquired Dana as she embraced the doctor and her son.

"No, they were referring to you."

Dana blushed, "Oh, what can I say?"

The women laughed and Sam ushered them onto the back porch. She organised drinks while Dana tickled Addison then handed him back to Janet.

"Have you settled in all right Janet?" she asked.

"Yes, just like riding a bike."

"Carrie, Sam told me about your joining the SGC, congratulations."

"Thank you Dana, guess I better start practicing saluting again."

"Well, your wife will be able to bring you up to speed," teased Sam.

The doorbell rang and Dana excused herself. She opened it and greeted a smiling Shelly, Alice and Max. "How was your trip?" she asked once the hugs and kisses were complete.

"Vermont was beautiful as is my wife and we had a great time," answered Alice.

"We saw a big bear Dana," announced Max excitedly. "I brought you and Sam a gift." He handed her a photo frame containing a picture of the three of them horse riding.

Dana kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you buddy. Let's go put it in the living room with all the others." Moments later she said, "Shelly and Alice, there is a surprise for you on the deck, I'll keep Max entertained in here for a while."

"Say what?" asked Shelly.

"He may get a little spooked by all the crying that is about to occur."

"Dana, don't scare me."

"Just go out onto the deck, it's easier to see rather than me trying to explain it."

Shelly reached for Alice's hand, "All right."

Sam looked towards the door and smiled when she saw Shelly and Alice. She stood up from her chair and hugged them both. "Hold on to your hats ladies," she said as Janet, Carrie and Addison walked across the lawn from the gym.

Shelly and Alice turned to their right and burst into tears.

"Holy mother of god, Janet," bawled Shelly.

Alice shook her head, "I don't believe it."

Janet ran up the stairs and embraced her two friends. The three of them cried, so did Sam and Carrie.

After a few moments, Alice stook back and looked at Janet, "I thought you perished in an ambush in Iraq three years ago?"

Shelly looked at a smiling Sam, "Go ahead Shelly, I've actually spoken to General Hammond this afternoon and he authorised me to offer Alice a position on Major General O'Neill's training unit at SGC."

"What" exclaimed a confused Alice. "What the hell is SGC?"

Alice released her hold on Janet and took Alice's hand, "Oh honey, it's a long story and hopefully it will explain why this wonderful woman is still alive."

"It will," offered Janet. "But first things first, this is my wife Carrie Sullivan and our son Addison."

Shelly shook Carrie's outstretched hand and said, "Hello and I need a stiff drink."

-o-

"Wow Dana, you have lots of medals. Momma Alice has some pretty ones but not this many."

"Would you like to see my new truck?"

Max squealed with delight, "Yes please."

The two friends played in the SUV for over ten minutes before Sam appeared in the garage, "Hey Max, you having fun?"

He jumped off the driver's seat and straight into her outstretched arms, "Hi ya Sam, I missed you."

"I missed you too little buddy."

"Have you and my mommies stopped crying?"

Sam giggled at the boy's comment, "I have but your mothers are still at it."

Max grimaced, "Oh are they sad?"

"No Max, they are very happy. A friend they haven't seen for a long time has returned."

"Okay, can I go see this person?"

"How about I take you out back now?" offered Sam.

"Yes please Sam," Max replied as he turned to face Dana. "Are you crying Dana?"

Wiping away the tears, Dana answered, "Yes I am."

"Are you happy too?"

"Max, I am very happy." She closed the vehicle door and ruffled his hair.

"I am too," Max replied happily.

Sam held out her hand to Dana and pulled her into her chest, "You are so beautiful and I love you."

Dana kissed her on the lips, "I love you too."

Max chuckled, "You kiss like my mommies do.

Sam planted a kiss on his head, "Come on; let's go join the big explanation of Stargate 2008."

"Oh my," said Dana as the trio exited the garage.

-o-

By the time Sam nestled into Dana's chest later that night, Alice and Shelly had gotten over their initial shock, but Alice was still trying to come to terms with her appointment to the Stargate Command and its role.

Shelly had bundled her drunken wife into their station wagon and Dana had carried a tired Max behind her. The child had been delighted to make new friends and had enjoyed playing with Addison until it was his bedtime.

"Honey," said Sam before kissing Dana's chest.

"Yes baby?"

"I spoke to George about the wedding today and he mentioned he is giving you away."

"Yes, I asked him some time ago at Jack's."

"It was a wonderful gesture honey."

"I love him like a father Sam and it seemed right to ask."

"What about your uncle?"

Dana laughed, "He is actually worse than me in front of crowd. Ray wouldn't make it down the aisle without throwing up, so I thought it best not to stress him out."

Sam giggled against the skin of Dana's chest, "So that's where you get it from?"

"Ahh ... yes but I have to admit, it doesn't faze me now. I'm over that little phobia."

"That's good to hear considering we are getting married in front of a hundred people and a good percentage of them will be wearing uniform, including us."

"Oh bugger, that reminds me," said Dana in alarm. "I better call Uncle Ray and Aunt Leanne to organise their flight."

"That would be a good idea honey."

"I was thinking of asking them to come over on December twentieth and we can have Christmas here then fly out with them on the thirtieth."

"Dana, you are not going to get airline tickets for that time of year this late in the game."

Dana scoffed, "Oh, I didn't tell you, did I?"

Sam rose up and looked at her, "Tell me what?"

"Uhm, my family own a Lear Jet and don't need a commercial airline. They can fly right into Colorado Springs Airport."

Sam was dumbfounded, "Oh my."

Smirking, Dana said, "If you behave, I'll let you co-pilot with me for the trip to Australia."

Sam flopped back onto her pillows and exclaimed, "I am so not in your league."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Holy Hannah Dana, you come from money. You are totally super intelligent and a brilliant soldier."

"Whoa, back the bus up there baby. The only area where we differ is in the money in our bank accounts. I didn't come from money Sam. My parents started out with nothing but a bank loan and a clump of red dirt. They worked sixteen hour days, just the two of them until they started to turn a profit. I remember working on the farm as a three year old and knowing how to change the tyre on a tractor before I knew how to write."

Sam laughed, "I love your passion Dana and I'm sorry for implying you were a rich kid."

"Apology accepted and don't ever think I'm any better than you. You are a pioneer in your field darling, an unbelievable technological polymath and the sexiest damn soldier I have ever seen. I wasn't joking all those months ago when I said you were my hero. You my dear Sam are worth ten of me."

Fighting through tears, Sam responded, "Oh god, I love so much." She reached for Dana, "Thank you for the ego boost."

Dana grinned, "Oh, I forgot to mention one thing."

"And what would that be?" purred Sam.

"You are an incredible lover."

"Thank you, but I learnt it all from you."

Smirking, Dana quipped, "No you didn't." She leaned in and kissed Sam's forehead. "You make my heart sing and I am looking forward to making you my wife."

Sam ran her hand over Dana's right buttock, "I can't begin to tell you about all the ways you affect me."

"You can take the rest of our lives telling me my beautiful Sam."

"I intend to my Dana."

Their lips met in a slow simmering heat before combusting into a flaming inferno.

-o-


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Stargate SG-1 – New Beginnings

Summary: Can career driven Samantha Carter finally lay to rest the ghosts of her past and find true happiness? A/U

Pairing: Colonel Samantha Carter & Original Female Character.

Rating: MA for realist sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series for the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

A/N: Here is the last chapter and many thanks to those of you who have reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 35

Dana stepped off the scales in the garage and declared, "You will be pleased to know I have gained three pounds."

Sam walked off the treadmill, "Good to hear my love. Are you ready for a shower?"

Looking at her watch, Dana replied, "Yes Sam, I'm done."

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Uhm let me see. How about waffles with fruit yoghurt and a dish of you on the side?"

"That can be arranged," remarked Sam as Dana followed her into the kitchen.

"What time do you want to leave for Peterson?" asked Sam as she reached for the waffle grill in the overhead cupboard.

"No later than eight thirty."

"All right and we better wear uniform."

Dana grinned, "Oh okay, if we must."

Grabbing Dana's hand, Sam started for the bedroom, "I believe you owe me a shower before we eat."

"I do indeed."

-o-

Sam had to stop herself from reaching for Dana's hand as the couple made their way to the arrivals hangar at Peterson Air Force Base.

Dana noted the retraction of Sam's arm and said, "Don't forget you have to contact your father."

"I'll organise a communication link with him as soon as I can."

The two officers returned salute to a group of Airman before entering the hangar.

A Sergeant approached them and saluted, "Brigadier and Colonel, can I assist you?"

Dana returned the gesture, "Yes Sergeant, we are here to meet Army Captain Browning on the flight from Fort Bragg."

The Sergeant turned his attention to the clipboard he was carrying as Dana looked at his name tag, "Ma'am I have a Major Browning listed."

"That will be her, obviously her promotion came through."

"The plane is due to land in twenty minutes. If you would like to wait in the coffee lounge, I'll inform you when it touches down."

"Thank you Sergeant Lansing," replied Dana as she ushered Sam to the waiting room.

"Do you want to organise the invitations or leave it to me?" asked Sam as she took a seat.

Dana sat beside her, "We can do it on the way home and I'll call the Broadmoor Hotel later to arrange an appointment with the Wedding Planner."

"That sounds good honey."

Dana laughed, "I'm still not used to you saying that while in uniform."

Grinning, Sam remarked, "Get used to it darling because I plan on saying it on a regular basis."

"Cool."

"If you call the hotel, I can organise the florist and I'd like to look for wedding bands as soon as we can."

"We can do that tomorrow. Do you have any idea on a design?"

"Something to match our engagement rings." Sam reached over and ran her fingers along Dana's left hand. The electricity sparked between them and Sam held Dana's gaze.

Dana giggled softly, "Are you feeling the need to mark your territory baby?"

Removing her hand, Sam enquired, "Am I that transparent?"

"Only to me and your lapse in Military etiquette was the giveaway."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Sam. I was enjoying it and it's always nice to know you have jealous thoughts where I am concerned and are willing to bend the rules."

"Thank you and I have to tell you I am not good at this meeting an ex business."

"You'll be fine and Trisha won't bite unless you ask her too."

Sam regaled with laughter and relaxed. The pair discussed their wedding until Sergeant Lansing appeared to inform them the plane had landed and was currently unloading.

The two women followed him into the hangar and five minutes later, Major Trisha Browning entered from the side door dressed in service "A" uniform and carrying two duffle bags.

Sam's heart froze as she watched her stride confidently across the concrete floor towards them. Sam took in the broad shoulders, the tapered waist and the brilliant smile. She exhaled when Dana stepped forward and took one of Trish's bags.

"Welcome to Colorado Springs Major Browning," Dana said.

Trisha's smile deepened, "Well hello Brigadier Ridley, it's good to see you again." She offered her hand to Sam, "Colonel Carter, it's an absolute pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise Major Browning."

Dana interjected, "Let's get out of here so we can say hello properly."

As the threesome approached Dana's SUV, Sam asked, "How was your flight Trisha?"

"Pretty bumpy, I nearly tossed up my breakfast a couple of times."

Smirking, Sam explained, "You must have picked up the storm front that is headed this way."

"No doubt," agreed Trisha as Dana placed her bags into the rear compartment.

"How is Bronwyn?" queried Dana while closing the driver's door and starting the engine.

"Really good, she arrived in D.C. yesterday and is there all week."

Sam buckled up and asked, "What field is Bronwyn in?"

"Bron is a Lieutenant with Communications at Beale Air Force Base. When she called last night she was bagging some Air Force Brigadier by the name of Erin McDonald."

Dana glanced at Sam, "Crap! Tell Bronwyn to steer clear of her, she's nothing but trouble."

"Oh shoot, is she the one who had an affair with you?"

"Yes, that's her."

"Hell, I'm texting Bron straight away and warning her off. I thought the name sounded familiar."

"That's a very good idea," concurred Sam.

Trisha pulled out her phone, "Say Dana is that an engagement ring I see on your finger?"

Dana beamed, "Yes it is."

"Well congratulations to you both."

Sam stretched her left hand around the back of her seat, "We have matching rings."

"My word, that's some serious chuck of diamonds. So who proposed?"

"I did, I beat Dana to the punch. Can I see your ring?"

"Sure, it belonged to Bronwyn's grandmother. She insisted on proposing to me too."

Sam giggled, "It's a spectacular ring and Dana was the same."

Dana turned a corner and asked, "Trish do you mind if we stop off in town at the printers then drop off to the jewellers?"

"Hell no, so when is the big day?"

Sam answered, "December twenty ninth and when are you planning to marry?"

Trisha rolled her eyes, "We haven't set a date yet. Bronwyn is still trying to make amends with her family. Her grandmother Agnes is the only one who accepts her sexuality."

"Oh that doesn't sound good," remarked Dana.

"They are still in denial over the fact their daughter has been a lesbian all her life."

"That's a shame," declared Sam sympathetically.

"Yeah it is and unfortunately I don't have time to persuade them otherwise. I return to Iraq in October for a six month tour."

Dana shook her head, "You're kidding?"

"No, I got my orders as soon as I returned on Sunday."

"Sweetie they can't do that. They can't turn you around again that quickly."

"They can and they have."

"That's crap." Dana remained silent for a moment and concentrated on the road before saying, "I smell a rat Trish. When we get home I'll make some inquiries."

"It's okay hon, what's done is done."

"No it's not and if I can help in some way I will."

Sam placed her hand on Dana's left thigh and gently caressed. She agreed with Dana about the situation and asked, "Did you orders state the reason why you were being redeployed Trisha?"

"Yes, it's due to a lack of available trained personnel."

Sam tuned to Dana with a sideways glance, "That's total bullshit. There was an article in the paper two months ago stating recruitment for the armed services is at an all-time high."

Trisha snarled, "Oh I am beginning to smell that rat too."

Dana parked in front of "Spring's Printing & Stationary" and turned off the motor, "We will definitely investigate this further Trish."

"I'm on board Dana."

After thirty minutes of discussion over which print font to use, Dana and Sam finally settled on navy blue embossed on a light blue background in a Georgia font.

Dana paid for the one hundred invitations and was informed they would be ready for delivery on Monday twenty second. Next stop was the jewellery store and the salesperson was eager to arrange matching thin bands for the couple. The rings would be ready for pick up on the same day as the stationary.

Before driving home, Dana picked up two cases of beer and some groceries.

-o-

Dana jumped out of the SUV and raced around to Trisha and embraced her, "I'm so glad to see you and congratulations on your promotion."

Sam started to ferry the bags inside to the kitchen and left the two friends alone.

"Thank you and Sam is absolutely gorgeous."

Dana smiled radiantly, "Yes she is and I'm a very lucky woman."

Trisha kissed Dana on the lips, "I can see that, so explain the cut above your eye."

"Battle wound from my last mission."

With a furrowed brow, Trisha said, "I thought you joined N.O.R.A.D. to analyse deep space radar telemetry?"

"Yeah, but I'm still on-call for active deployment."

"Oh I see."

"So is Sam, we just got back Friday, hence the downtime."

"I won't bother asking where, I'll just assume it was classified."

Dana hugged Trisha again, "Smart woman. Now let's get you settled inside. How long do you plan on staying?"

"Until Friday morning then I'm flying to D.C. to hook up with Bron for the weekend."

"Well that's plenty of time for us to catch up."

-o-

The three women were sitting on the deck and Dana was busy on her laptop when she asked, "When are you due to ship out Trish?"

"The first of the month."

Dana typed in several commands before Trisha's phone rang.

"Hello sweetness," she answered.

_ "Hey there soldier girl. I got your message and thought I better call you back."_

"Good idea, listen Dana is doing a little creative research into my new orders. I'll pass you over to her and she will have some questions for you babe."

_"Okay baby."_

Trisha passed over the cell phone to Dana.

"Hey Bronwyn, how are you going?"

_"Apart from missing my girl, I'm doing great. How are you?"_

"I'm fantastic. When Trish told us she is being redeployed I thought it was a little strange."

_"Yeah me too, but she didn't want to rock the boat."_

"Well I'm making waves for her and I think I may be on to something. I've just gone into her service file and found the directive for deployment. Trish told me about you having Brigadier McDonald on your case. Can you tell me more?"

_"Yeah, she is chairing the symposium here and we travelled together."_

"You flew down together?"

_"Yes, she is my Commanding Officer at Beale. She took up the position four weeks ago."_

The penny dropped, "That explains a lot. Has she made any advances to you?"

_"Not until yesterday, before then she was regularly complimenting my work. I didn't mention it to Trish because I thought McDonald got the message I wasn't interested in her at a barbeque the unit attended last week. McDonald engaged me in conversation and I told her all about my engagement to Trish."_

"How did she react to the news?"

_"She seemed acceptable at the time then the next moment I'm asked to attend this conference."_

"Was there anything unusual about the request?"

"_Yes, I know the latest technology inside and out."_

Dana's suspicions grew, "Has McDonald shown you extra attention?"

_"Yes and that's why I gave Trish a mouthful of complaints last night. McDonald insisted I go out to dinner with her."_

"What happened?"

_"She kept touching me on the arm and hinted at helping me with a promotion."_

"Bronwyn, did McDonald know Trish was stateside on Sunday?"

_"Yes, I told her at the barbeque."_

"Are you still at the Pentagon?"

_"Yes, I'm currently on a break."_

"Okay, this is what I want you to do. As soon as you can, go see Major Colin Sciff in the Intelligence Section Level three building C. I'm going to call him when I get off the phone with you. He will give you further instructions."

"I understand Dana and thank you for the information and help."

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you later, here's Trish again." She handed the phone back to Trisha and returned her attention to the computer.

Sam leaned over, "What have you found?"

"Erin suggested Trish's deployment via an Army Colonel by the name of Scott Bellows at Fort Bragg."

Sam kissed Dana on the cheek, "You clever woman."

Dana sniggered, "Erin wasn't too clever in hiding her tracks. Here is her original e-mail to Bellows with the request made on the twelfth." Dana typed away then added, "And here is Bellows reply."

"Crap, she really is a piece of work."

"My guess is she just wants Trish out of the way so she can manipulate Bronwyn."

"Do you have a picture of Bronwyn honey?"

"Yes, there's several in the blue photo album in the collection."

Trish pulled out her wallet, flipped it open and handed it to Sam.

Sam took a look at the striking blonde in her later twenties with the piercing blue eyes and remarked, "I can understand McDonald's attraction; Bronwyn is gorgeous."

Dana glanced at Sam with a furrowed brow.

Sam leaned in again, "Oh darling, it's just an observation, so stand down on the jealousy."

Giggling, Dana returned to the laptop and brought up Bronwyn's service file, "Bingo! Erin made the order for Bron to attend the Pentagon." Dana sent all relevant information to Colin Sciff's e-mail address and printed out copies of all memos and e-mails she located.

"Well done honey, but you do realise you are about to cause quite a ruckus?"

"No, I'm keeping it in-house for the moment. Excuse me baby." She reached for her phone and called Colin.

_"Intel, Major Sciff speaking."_

"Hey Col, it's Dana Ridley."

_"Well hello stranger. How's Colorado Springs treating you?"_

"Excellent, couldn't be better. Listen, I need your help mate."

_"You don't need to ask, what's up?"_

"You'll be having an Air Force Lieutenant by the name of Bronwyn Smith contacting you shortly and I need you to assist her with something."

"You got it Kanga."

Dana spent the next ten minutes speaking with Colin before closing her cell, "That should do it."

Sam ran her fingers over the back of Dana's left shoulder, "You are a good friend."

Dana turned to her, "Thank you and nobody messes with my loved ones."

Sam's eyes dilated, "Your loyalty is an admirable quality my love."

Trisha stood and walked down the stairs.

"Sam, you are one of the most loyal people I know and stop looking at me like that."

"Sorry, but you are absolutely the best thing that has happened to me."

"Keep talking baby," teased Dana.

Sam captured Dana's lips in a fiery kiss, leaving them both out of breath when they finally pulled apart.

"I think I need to do some laundry," joked Sam.

"Oh, I want to do the laundry real bad."

The couple snuck into the house, did two loads of laundry then returned to the deck with fresh beers as Trisha finished on the phone and sat back in her chair.

Dana handed her a bottle, "Well, the wheels have been set in motion."

"Thanks Dana and where did you two disappear to?"

Sam answered, "Laundry."

Trisha laughed, "So that's what you call it these days?"

Dana reached out for her phone on the table, "What can I say, I love doing laundry with Sam."

"And on that note," said Sam. "I'm going for a swim."

"I'll join you," replied Trisha.

"Excuse me while I make a call," commented Dana as she returned inside the house. She phoned George and filled him in on what she was doing regards Erin.

_"Okay Dana, you have my full support,"_ he said. _"If you need assistance, let me know."_

"I appreciate that George, but at the moment, I want to keep in on the low before it becomes official."

_"No problem and thank you for apprising me of the situation."_

"George, you are my Commanding Officer and I will always keep you in the loop."

_"Well I appreciate that Dana."_

"I'll talk to you soon."

Dana ended the call then phoned her Uncle and made arrangements for their arrival for Christmas and the wedding. She made three more calls before going upstairs to change clothes.

-o-

By the time Dana reached the pool wearing yellow and white board shorts and a yellow bikini top, Sam and Trisha were deep in conversation on the steps.

Dana sat in behind Sam and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist, "I hope you ladies weren't talking about me?"

Sam leaned back and answered, "Actually we were."

"Oh then don't stop on my account."

"No, we are done," replied Trisha. "I was telling Sam how she will love your family and Australia."

"Thank you Trish."

"Dana has promised to teach me to surf," stated Sam.

"You'll enjoy it Sam and the beaches are simply magnificent."

"It sounds wonderful. Dana, after lunch I'll go into town and organise the florist for the wedding."

"Okay, but I think you may want to change your plans."

"And why is that?"

"I've invited someone over for lunch."

Sam turned her head and stared at Dana, "Well done my love."

Dana reached down and kissed Sam's lips, "In fact, I hear the side gate now."

The three women turned to see Carrie, Addison and Janet walk through the gate.

Trisha blurted out, "Oh my lord ... is that ... no it can't be ... it is ... Janet!" She burst into tears and went running to her friend.

Janet received her with open arms and flowing tears.

-o-

Two hours later, Trisha walked home with Janet and her family to put Addison down for his nap and allow the two friends to catch up some more.

Dana went to turn off the pool filter while Sam was upstairs in the bedroom changing for her trip into town.

Walking up behind Sam, Dana planted a kiss on her neck, "You smell nice."

"I really like Trisha honey."

"I'm glad you two have hit it off," replied Dana. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm certain and I plan on looking for a wedding gift for you, so you get to stay home."

Dana cradled her hands under Sam's breasts and moaned deeply into her ear, "You look sensational."

"Ahh, the power of the dress," taunted Sam as she leaned back into Dana.

"It's not the dress my Sam, it's all you, but I'll stop and let you get on with it."

"That's very generous of you."

Sam joined Dana on the deck sometime later. "What are you reading honey?" she asked before kissing her.

"The cold dialling program you designed. It's very impressive my love."

Sam grinned warmly, "Oh I love it when you are reading techno material."

Stretching her left hand out to Sam, Dana pulled her onto her lap, "Why is that baby?"

Sam nuzzled into Dana's neck, "Because it means we get to talk scientifically."

Dana's laugh was loud, "I love you Doctor Carter."

"And I love you Doctor Ridley."

"So let me understand this program. The dialling computer in the control room searches the already established lists then periodically tests previously unconnected Stargates?"

"Correct and I like the fact you grasp the concept so easily."

"Oh baby, I've only just begun."

Sam looked over Dana's shoulder and saw the pile of reports and manuals authored by herself and Doctor Bill Lee, "Have you read all that in two hours?"

"I have and I was very interested in the frequency jammer device you and your team developed to interrupt Goa'uld communication transmissions and interfere with their remote devices." Dana kissed Sam on the top of her hair, "You have a truly beautiful mind Samantha."

"Yours isn't too bad either. I read your report from Atlantis last night when you were in the shower and you've managed to retain a tremendous amount of information in a short time."

Dana smirked, "Well I've had an incredibly good teacher."

"Honey, I haven't told you half that data, you've sought it out on your own."

"True and I'm a geek baby," joked Dana while putting down the report.

"Would you like to ask me some questions?" inquired Sam hoping for a positive reply.

"I would. When did you first test the frequency jammer device?"

"We used it against the Goa'uld Osiris. They were utilising Asgard technology to transport back and forth into Daniel's apartment. They were probing his mind while he slept and Osiris was using a woman by the name of Sarah Gardner as its host body. She got close to Daniel and Osiris went to work in extracting vital information. With the use of a portable jammer we stopped Osiris' escape."

"Bloody hell, poor Daniel, at least he is having better luck with Carolyn."

"That he is Dana. He has been rather unlucky with woman."

"How was it flying an F-302 for the first time?"

"It was absolutely mind blowing."

Dana giggled, "I'll have to ask George if I can hitch a ride some time."

"If you are nice to me, I'll see what I can organise. The planes are stored at Peterson if not accommodated on the battleships, so there's always a few spare just sitting around."

Dana kissed Sam's head again, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She nuzzled back into Dana's neck.

"I hope you don't mind Sam, but I had your house appraised yesterday."

"So you're serious about buying it then?"

"Yes baby, I have a cheque for $325,000 ready to hand over to you when you are ready."

Sam leaned back, "Honey, my house was only worth $200,000 three years ago."

"There have been a couple of property booms since then Sam."

"Dana, what are you up to?"

"If you agree to sell to me, I would like to give the house to Janet and Carrie."

"Holy Hannah, I love your heart," declared Sam before kissing Dana fervently.

"I gather by that kiss you accept my offer," reasoned Dana moments later.

"No, it means I love your generosity. How about I just hand my house over to Janet?"

"That would work too, but you deserve to be compensated darling."

"In that case, I will accept your offer."

"You have a deal Sam and I'll have my lawyers draw up the papers tomorrow."

"You never fail to surprise me honey."

"While we are on the subject of money, I'd like to take you down to the bank now and open up a joint bank account for us."

"What?"

"I want us to have a joint account as well as our personal accounts."

"Why?"

"It's what people do when they get married. You know the whole, what's yours is mine and vice versa concept."

Sam laughed, "Okay and we better get going before they close."

-o-

After dinner with Janet and Carrie, Dana, Sam and Trisha walked home. Sam went into the study to call Reese and Cassandra while Dana settled on the couch.

Trisha took a seat in an armchair and announced, "Well my first day here has certainly been full on."

"It has and hopefully tomorrow you can be a tourist."

"Yeah and I have to say you have handled Janet's return remarkably well."

"I wasn't too gracious in the beginning Trish. Sam and I actually separated because I thought she and Janet had reunited."

"I'm glad to see you worked things out."

"I am too, Sam is my life."

Trisha laughed, "You sound just like Bronwyn."

"Ahh, she is a true romantic."

"She is, in fact Bron is a lot like you Dana. I think that is what attracted me to her in the first place. She wined and dined me just like you did."

Dana giggled briefly, "That's because under your butch outer shell there lies a woman who likes to be treated like a lady."

Trisha crinkled up her nose, "Yeah I do." She looked at her watch.

"What time are you expecting Bronwyn to call?"

"She should have rung an hour ago at twenty one hundred hours. If she is unable to, she will usually text me."

"Then why don't you text her sweetie," suggested Dana.

After fifteen minutes there had been no reply from Bronwyn and Trisha was starting to worry. She slid open her phone and called her girlfriend. After six rings it went to voice mail.

"Hey babe, I'm just calling to catch up on your day. Give me a call back when you can. I love you."

"I'll give Colin a call and see if he knows anything," suggested Dana.

"Thanks Dana."

Dana withdrew her phone and waited for Colin to answer.

_"Hey Kanga, what's up?"_

"Colin, did Bronwyn Smith talk to you today?"

_"Yes, she left the office around sixteen forty hours and called me at eighteen ten hours to inform me Brigadier McDonald had invited her to dinner for twenty hundred hours."_

"Bronwyn is not answering her phone."

_"Listen, I'll race over to her hotel and check it out. She's staying at the L'Enfant Plaza and I'll call you right back."_

"Okay and I appreciate this Col."

Sam walked out onto the deck and took one look at Dana and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Bronwyn isn't contactable," answered Dana calmly. "Colin is checking her hotel." She filled Sam in on the other information.

At twenty two twenty nine hours, Colin called Dana, "Hello Major, what do you have for me?"

Both Sam and Trisha noticed Dana had gone into Military mode and they looked at each other with concern.

Colin had taken notice too, _"Brigadier, Lieutenant Smith is not in her room, but I did locate the valet who remembers seeing two women who fit Lieutenant Smith and the Brigadier's descriptions leaving the hotel in a taxi just before twenty hundred hours."_

"Good work Major. Can I impose on you a little longer?"

_"Yes ma'am."_

"Can you track down the cab and find out where they were dropped off to and check on the Lieutenant for me?"

_"I certainly can Brigadier and I'll call you as soon as I have any information."_

"Thank you Major Sciff."

Dana ended to call and relayed the info to Sam and Trisha before saying to Trisha, "Let's not panic yet. It may be Bronwyn's phone is out of service or the battery needs recharging or maybe she thought it too late to call you."

Trisha's face was etched with worry, "Okay, let's be positive."

Dana stood and went inside to use the house phone in case Colin called her cell.

_"Hello Dana,"_ answered George.

"Sir, we have a problem."

_"What is it Dana?"_

She quickly brought him up to speed, "If the situation worsens I'd like your permission to fly to D.C. and investigate Lieutenant Smith's whereabouts Sir."

_"Permission granted. Do you think Brigadier McDonald is capable of hurting her?"_

"Yes Sir, the Brigadier does not like to be told no and has a temper."

_"In that case, do you require transportation to D.C.?"_

"Not at this stage, but if needed a plane on standby would be handy Sir."

_"All right then, keep me informed Dana and I assume Sam and Trisha will be accompanying you if necessary?"_

"Yes Sir they will and thank you." Hanging up, she made another call.

-o-

Sam and Trisha found Dana in the study packing up her laptop.

"You're planning on going to D.C., aren't you?" asked Sam.

"Yes, but it all depends on what Major Sciff finds out."

Trisha grabbed Dana by the forearm, "You think McDonald has hurt her?"

Dana was still in Military mode, "I don't know Major, but she's gone to a hell of a lot of trouble just to be alone with the Lieutenant."

"Fuck, what a mess," remarked Trisha angrily.

"Listen; go pack an overnight bag each of you in case we have to move fast."

Sam looked at Dana, "Honey, do you think all this is necessary?"

"I just want to be prepared." She stepped out of the room and ran upstairs to the bedroom. Withdrawing a pair of blue tiger striped camouflage trousers, black tee shirt and belt, she quickly undressed.

Sam walked in as Dana was tying up her boots laces, "What do you know that we don't?"

Dana glanced up with tears in her eyes, "Erin was investigated for the sexual assault of an Airwoman back in 2005."

"Holy Hannah Dana! Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Because it's bloody classified Air Force intelligence and I can't tell Trish. I shouldn't even be telling you."

"What?" exclaimed a surprised blonde.

"The complaint was buried and the Airwoman was transferred with a promotion."

Sam was pissed at Dana for not trusting her with the facts, "So you weren't planning on disclosing this data with me?"

"It's not that I didn't trust you, I was bound legally not to discuss it."

"Well that's just great," snapped Sam sarcastically.

"Don't be mad at me, I'm sorry okay."

Sam was tired, anxious and still peeved, "Just drop it Dana."

Dana had never witnessed this side of Sam before and wasn't impressed, "Sam, we are both exhausted and I really do apologise."

In reply, Sam went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Oh crap," mumbled Dana. She looked at her watch and noted the date. Sam and she were both due their contraceptives injections tomorrow and it explained Sam's mood.

Dana was about to go speck with Sam when Trisha called out to her from the bottom of the stairs, "Dana quick, I've got a text from Bron."

Running down the stairs, Dana watched as Trisha read the message then fell apart emotionally.

"Fuck, we've got to get to her," she passed the phone over.

Dana perused the screen:

**Bronwyn Smith**

**Sep-16-2008 22:45**

**Am in trouble hon please help me!**

**Don't know where I am, hurt badly. **

**Love you so much Trish.**

"Crap, let's go," instructed Dana as she handed the phone back.

Trisha wiped her eyes, "I'm right behind you

The pair ran up the stairs and Trisha went to the guest room while Dana entered her bedroom. Sam had locked the bathroom door and turned on the radio. Dana could hear the shower running and decided to leave Sam behind.

She grabbed her tactical leg holster; Berretta 9mm, bag and med kit then exited the room. She had a moment of clarity, turned around and walked over to the bathroom door. Rocking back on her right heel, she raised her left leg and kicked down the door in one fluid motion.

Sam was drying herself as the door frame splintered around the lock. "SHIT!" she yelled in fright.

"Don't ever lock the fucking door on me again Colonel Carter. You've got two minutes to get ready and by the way, you've got PMS. We are on the way to D.C., Bronwyn desperately needs our help."

Sam was too shocked by Dana's actions to speak. She rushed past her and quickly donned underwear, navy blue camouflage trousers, a black tee shirt, jacket, socks and boots.

Dana started for the door and added, "I also don't appreciate being shut out Colonel Carter."

Sam's temper flared again and she snapped back, "Neither do I Brigadier Ridley."

Dana kept walking and met a similarly attired Trisha downstairs. Moments later Sam joined them.

"Okay, let's roll," directed Dana.

The other two women followed her into the garage and she went to a storage cupboard and retrieved two black tactical vests.

Handing one each to Sam and Trisha, she said, "No arguments, put them on."

"Yes ma'am," replied Sam with more than a hint of resentment.

Trisha looked at Dana and raised her brows.

Putting her med kit down, Dana dropped to her knees and opened it up. She withdrew two vials and syringes, "Sam, I am not putting up with your bitching any longer. Now roll up your bloody sleeve and stop pouting."

Sam burst into tears and blurted out, "I'm really sorry honey."

"I am too, but we don't have time for this baby."

Sam pulled up the left sleeve on her jacket and Dana swabbed her arm before administering the contraceptive. She quickly filled the second needle and injected herself.

"Oh, the dreaded PMS monster," quipped Trisha as she climbed into Dana's vehicle.

"Yes and Sam is terrible," replied Dana as she tossed Sam the keys. "You drive baby, I need to call George."

-o-

After finalising arrangements with George, Dana's phone sounded with Colin's number and she was back in Military persona while Sam continued to sulk.

"Yes Major."

_"I've got bad news Brigadier."_

"Go ahead."

_"The cab driver dropped them off at a nearby restaurant and when I checked the place out, the maître d' said Lieutenant Smith and the Brigadier left after engaging in a heated argument. The trail has gone cold I'm afraid."_

"You've done well Major. Check McDonald's hotel room and get back to me. Oh by the way, it's time to make this official. We've received a text from Lieutenant Smith stating she is hurt and is in trouble."

_"Understood ma'am, I'll assemble a team."_

"We are on the way and should be there by zero one hundred hours."

_"Yes ma'am and I assume you are flying into Andrews Air Base?"_

"That is affirmative Major Sciff."

_"I'll have a vehicle waiting for you."_

"Thank you Major."

After telling Sam and Trisha the news, the remainder of the trip to Petersen Base was silent.

_To Be Continued in "Stargate: SG-1 – New Families"_


End file.
